The Anna and John Bates Journal
by Anna and Mr Bates Journal
Summary: Journal entries written by John & Anna(actually Handy-for-the-bus & Terriejane)after they left service and became the proprietors of the Grantham Arms Hotel in Downton Village. Rated K through M.
1. Bed Buddies

**_Disclaimer:_** _Sadly, we don't own Downton Abbey._

* * *

 ** _May 6th, 1927 ~_**

 _The funniest thing happened during the night! And of course I had to write it in our journal. I don't want to tell this story to my children one day and see their father denying everything. **  
**_

 _There was a storm last night and Mr Jack is terrified of thunder. So after much whining and shivering I invited the poor dog up on our bed. John was not pleased with the idea but after a bit of persuasion on my part he finally gave in, but only if Jack slept on my side of bed._

 _Now, you have to understand that John has very strict bedtime rules. He has no problem with the dog sleeping with William, but it's a totally different set of rules when it comes to the marital bed._

 _As I was saying, Jack jumped on my side of the bed and fell asleep right away, while my husband was on his side curled up like a big brooding ball with a pout on his face. A gentle elbow in his ribs was enough to make him chuckle though. I don't like to go to sleep with either of us in a bad mood. And as usual in the middle of the night I felt John's arms around me, and that's when I finally could settle into my sleep._

 _Well then, in the morning I woke up feeling terribly cold and noticed right away that my husband's arms were not around me anymore._

 _My first thought was that John had probably gotten out of bed earlier, as often happens… But no. I was completely wrong. John Bates was still there, in bed, sleeping like a babe. He was snoring ever so gently, with his back to me, and when I took a better look I found out the reason why his arms were no longer around me. Jack was the reason._

 _John and Jack were both sleeping peacefully. John with his arm around the dog's furry tummy and breathing against his curly ears. Of course I had to laugh at the sight. It was one of the sweetest thing I've ever seen. I will never forget it as long as I live._

 _Now, John claims he didn't know it was the dog. He said he was dreaming and probably turned around without even noticing it, and that Jack apparently just hopped up on his side all on his own. I reckon Jack is smarter than we thought and he went looking for the cosiest pair of arms he could find…and he found John's._

 _I should get back to William now, it's almost time for his breakfast and I can hear him calling for me._

 _\- Anna_

* * *

 ** _I'll never deny that such thing happened, but I will deny that I planned it or I liked it. Waking up with fur all over your face is not the most pleasing of things. I'd rather wake up with my wife's hair in my mouth._**

 ** _Although, there's something I must say about Jack, at least he doesn't have cold feet._**

 ** _But you know, my sweet Anna, that I wouldn't trade your cold feet for the world!_**

 ** _\- John_**


	2. Renovations

**_May 8th, 1927 ~_  
**

 **Today we finally started decorating our cottage. Oh, we had already cleaned and painted and moved the basics in, but today we got down to decorating our bedroom. I never really thought I would find it this exciting, but Anna always sees the best in things. She gives me incentive for everything that I do.**

 **We weren't really sure about our bedroom though. Anna didn't know exactly how she wanted it so I took the liberty of drawing a little sketch for her and I have to say that she loved it. I wasn't expecting her too, it was just a raw draft of some ideas that she shared with me…but I must say, in the end it turned out really well and I'm quite proud of it. It will take us a few days to put everything together but soon we will be able to sleep in the room of our dreams. Oh, the walls are pale yellow.**

 **I've just run over here to the hotel to check on things, since I've had to be away from it more than I should have this week. Thank God we hired Sarah and Caleb. They tell me everything is going smoothly. Nothing urgent and of course I am right next door. And they've moved into our old rooms at the hotel. Things are working out quite well for everyone.**

 **For now, William has his bed, and a carpet on the floor where he likes to play, but that's about it. His room is upstairs, right next to ours, so we can see to him better at night, and when the twins arrive they will all share. Both Anna and I think it is better for us if the children all stay in one room for the time being. They won't feel so alone and it's easier for us to tend to them as well, less walking to do… Oh, I had Caleb trim up the old tree outside William's window. End of the tree monster, I hope.**

 **Now, I should go back and help Anna with the house. I have to watch her like a hawk else she'll over-do it. I know I probably worry too much, she keeps telling me that all the time but still…. Her belly is growing so fast and I know it is hard for her to bend over and even get up from a chair. I can't even imagine how hard it is on her to walk around carrying two babies. I need to help her as much as I can.**

 **John**

* * *

 _I ran next door to the hotel to get something and I grabbed the Journal too, knowing I wanted to write in it tonight. Anyway, as I walked back I had to stop in the garden that separates the hotel from our cottage and just take it all in. The light was spilling through the downstairs windows. I could see John and William's shadows on the walls as they played. I could smell the lilacs and honeysuckle and the moon was full. I felt so very blessed._

 _I see that John has already written about his drawing. Oh my, when I saw it I couldn't believe believe my eyes. It was exactly what I had dreamed of. I always knew my husband was good with his hands but I couldn't imagine that he was a proper artist! I even made him sign his name because all artists should sign their works. Of course he denies his talent all the time, he is a stubborn beggar, but I'm glad that he said he was proud of his drawing. He should adopt that optimism more often._

 _I'm writing this after a long day of work. I'm not sure how much sense it will make. It's almost bed time and John and William are reading a story together, and even though I am as tired as I could be I have never felt so happy and accomplished. I truly feel like this is our dream home and that soon, when everything is settled we will live so happily here. John, me and our little family. I can't wait for the coming years._

 _But, truth to be told, I'm more tired because John spent the day telling me not to do this and that, and that makes me anxious. I know he's just being caring but I am not ill and as much as I tell him that he won't listen. But then, I do like when he's being over protective. It can be annoying, yes, but it makes me feel loved. He's just a wonderful husband and father, if I was in his place I would probably be exactly the same._

 _I must end this entry here, I'm so sleepy, and soon William will want me to kiss him goodnight. It has been a long day and I feel that tomorrow will be just as long._

 _~ Anna_


	3. A Gift For Anna

**_May 11,1927 ~_**

 **The clock just hit six and I'm unable to sleep. Although the reason is good! I am excited. It's been a while now, that I've had this idea, but only three days ago was I able to make it happen.  
**

 **Last Saturday I went to London alone. I told Anna that I was going there on some hotel matters and that it probably wouldn't be wise if she came with me in her state, plus dragging William along…but of course, my wife being her curious, smart self I'm still not sure if she believed me. Of course it had nothing to do with the hotel.**

 **As I write this I must keep in mind that once I finish I have to hide the journal until night comes else I'll spoil everything. I went to London to buy Anna the vanity table she deserves.**

 **For so many years I've heard her talking about Lady Mary's vanity table. How big the mirrors were, and how pretty it looked in the room. One time she told me, when we were no more than secret sweethearts, that every wife should have one just like her mistress'. Of course, I couldn't agree more. A wife likes to have a place where she can embellish herself for her husband and for the day ahead. So, when we began planning the furnishings for this cottage my first thought was that Anna would have a proper vanity. Surrounded by mirrors and with enough drawers for her things, makeup, brushes, fragrances, etc; things that didn't fit in her tiny old hand-me-down one.**

 **As I said before, I found the perfect one in a store in London. It was everything I had imaged for Anna and I am sure she will love it. She had been eyeing one in a decorating magazine so I took that page with me to be sure I would get the right one…and I hit the jackpot, I must confess!**

 **They are going to deliver it this afternoon and I can't wait to see the look on her face. I'm sure she'll spend the rest of her day organising her things and making a list of new ones to buy.**

 **I'm writing this as she sleeps. I can't quite understand how I got so lucky to have a wonderful woman like Anna love me. I don't want to miss anything that this life has to give. For now, I'm going downstairs to prepare something for breakfast before my Anna and William wake up, and I'm taking this journal with me, of course. Today is going to be a long one…I have some steps to fix and the stove is a bit rusty but in the end it will be a wonderful day.**

 **~ John Bates**

* * *

 _Oh my goodness! And here was I thinking that John couldn't surprise me anymore. I couldn't be more wrong._

 _I see now that he wrote about my vanity, and that's why I couldn't find the journal all day. He just gave it to me so I could share my thoughts. The silly beggar._

 _So, I have a new vanity table and it's the prettiest I've ever seen. For many years, as John said himself, I've wanted to have one of my own, and I've always been envious of Lady Mary's. In my room at Downton we didn't have one of course, just a chest of drawers with a mirror, and after John and I started living together, Lady Mary gave me an old one from the attics that was falling apart, from when she was a girl, so I never really had one I could call my own and that I actually loved. I did always dream that I would buy one myself but I could never imagined that my wonderful husband would do it first!_

 _He saw me eyeing one in a magazine the other day and he took that page to London with him to buy a similar one. And he managed to do it! The one he bought is dark wood to match our bedroom furniture but the rest is exactly the same as the picture._

 _When I saw the two men carrying it up the stairs to our room I almost cried. John, of course, had his usual cheeky smile and I had to stop myself from kissing him right then and there in front of the delivery men. Honestly, I've never been so excited about a piece of furniture! I am so happy about how our bedroom turned out and now with this beautiful piece…my dream home is so close from being done and I couldn't be happier. Even William was excited about it! Only the nursery and the bathroom and some tweaking on the kitchen to go._

 _Now, I'll spend the rest of the night organising my drawers and the tabletop, and John was right when he said that I might want to buy a little something, to go with my new vanity. I was also thinking, because our room has so much light, that a vase with fresh flowers would look perfect there as well, and we have plenty popping out in our garden. I am so thrill about it I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. It just looks beautiful in our room. All I want to do is look at it, and at myself too! I'm sure to turn into a vain woman now! It's one of the good things of not being a maid anymore, I can wear what I want and do my hair as I wish. John will be to blame if I spend too much time in front of the mirror now._

 _And I can wonder the same…how did I get so lucky to be worthy of a perfect husband like John. I shall compensate him, no doubt!_

 _~ Anna Bates_


	4. To Do List

_**May 12th, 1927 ~**_

 _Finally! John found time to fix the steps and the stove is now good as new. He's really become quite the handyman! It seems there's always something that needs repairing around the hotel and the cottage. He has this little tablet he keeps in his jacket pocket and he's forever adding things to his to-do list. I happened to look at it one night when he'd placed it on his bedside table. He was off in the bathroom getting ready for bed. I noted all the finished items that had been scratched off, but what was left was still daunting, indeed. One item nearly brought me to tears. The silly, adorable man had written 'kiss Anna more often' - on his list! As if he needs reminding…  
_

 _So this morning we are going to work on the nursery. Paint mostly, because we still aren't sure about the rest. I know I want a big chest of drawers to store the children's clothes and I was thinking about a little table in the middle of the room so they can draw and play together. It's still very early days and we will have time to decide better once the twins are born. But I do want William to have a comfortable room in the meantime, so today we are putting it together as best as we can._

 _Speaking of the twins, they've been moving a lot lately. I never carried two babies at once but I reckon that this is just normal behaviour. They must be squeezing each other and fighting for space and because of that my nights have been restless and sometimes my back aches terribly. Apart from that I am feeling wonderful. And now with my new vanity I must confess that I spend quite a bit of time fussing about, trying different hair styles. I've even tried some new face powders and rouge. Scandalous, I know!_

 _Oh! I almost forgot. Lady Mary was here yesterday and she brought Master George along to play with William. The boys are quite the pair. They get along so well even with their age difference. It was a lovely visit and I hope that it won't be long until the next one. I do like talking to Lady Mary. Many years as her servant has made the two of us very close confidants._

 _Now, I must mention the new hairstyle Lady Mary happens to be sporting around. Short and straight hair. All the film starlets are wearing 'the Bob'. Ever so daring and according to some magazines, masculine and fierce. The new style makes women look more powerful, or so they say…I'm a bit unsure about the masculine part._

 _Well, Lady Mary was telling me how easy it is to style and wash, and there's no need to plait it at night and it's ever so fresh…and I was thinking that it would be ideal for me. With two more babies at once, I will not have the time for myself that I used to and the time I spend doing and washing my hair would probably be better spent with my children. Plus summer is coming and if the same happens as when I was pregnant with William, I will be terribly warm and sweaty, so I've been thinking about cutting my hair short as well. Maybe not as short as Lady Mary's, hers is rather daring, but I think it would be worth a try. Hair always grows back, doesn't it? Of course I would want to ask my husband first. He's always seems to enjoy my long hair, but it's a possibility. I've cut some pictures out of a magazine to show John. I'll have to think more about it._

 _I'll finish here. John just headed upstairs with his paintbrush in hand, no doubt to paint the ceiling while I'm not there to steady him and we can't have that! Also, it's almost William's nap time. That cheeky beggar needs to sleep or he'll be impossible for the rest of the day._

 _~ Anna Bates_

* * *

 **As Anna said, Lady Mary was here yesterday with Master George and I must say that the boy is the spitting image of his father. So polite and already with the manners of a gentleman. Even though he's a few years older than William they get along so well. I enjoyed watching them play together out in our garden while the ladies talked inside. They played fetch with Jack and all I could hear was their happy laughter and the dog barking. This is what our life will soon be like…a house filled with the sound of happy children…and Jack's barks.**

 **The boys made me put a leash on Jack because they wanted to walk him but it was all in vain. Jack was the one walking them in the end. It was a day well spent, and I hope Master George and William grow up being friends.**

 **I see that Anna wrote about the new hairstyles and she already mentioned it to me at dinner and well, what can I say? She'll look beautiful no matter what. Honestly, I love her long blonde hair but if she wants to cut it short that's her decision. I'm sure it would look great on her. She'll probably have to go to London for that, I'm afraid they don't do those modern haircuts here. And I know how much she suffers with the heat in the summer, more even so when she's pregnant. I can't blame her for wanting her hair shorter and I imagine it will take her less time to get ready in the morning.**

 **We were also able to finish painting the nursery. We painted it white and used the leftover soft yellow paint from our room for the trim. We got William's seal of approval! And in the end, Anna had to stop fussing about me and ladders because in her state she would be the last person getting on one. She insisted on hanging on to my backside though to keep me steady. I didn't complain.**

 **It's getting late now and nearly time for bed. I should be going to help Anna with William's bath and his bedtime story. We'll write again soon.**

 **~ John Bates**


	5. The Long & Short of It

**_May 13th, 1927 ~_**

 _I am decided! I won't be cutting my hair after all, and for the best possible of reasons – my adorable husband!  
_

 _Last night, before bed, I sat at my vanity to undo my hair, brush and plait it, as usual, and John walked in, ready for bed and asked me if he could do it instead. Of course it wasn't the first time he's done such thing, but he seemed especially broody and even a bit sad. I told him that would be wonderful. I do so love it when he touches my hair, always have. It's so relaxing. John's hands…well, enough of that, Anna! But if any of my future grandchildren are reading this journal, just know that your grandfather was a man of many talents and he made your granny very happy._

 _So, John pulled up a chair behind me and slowly took down my hair. As he gently began brushing it I watched him through the mirror and it dawned on me what was happening. The darling man was saying goodbye! He was sad because once I'd cut my hair short he wouldn't be able to do this anymore. I continued watching. He set the brush down, and began to run his fingers through it instead, finally nuzzling his face into it. He looked up at me through the mirror, with an almost embarrassed expression on his face, like he'd been caught out. That's when I turned around, put my hands on his cheeks and told him I wouldn't be cutting my hair – this summer anyway. The look in John's eyes… I guess I'll happily bear the heat._

 _William had to sleep with us in our bed. His room smelled too much of paint. He slept between the two of us and when I woke up in the middle of night I caught John admiring our little boy. What a beautiful sight! John was running his finger softly along William's rosy cheek and he chuckled when he saw me staring. My husband is such a wonderful, sweet father. I am so very lucky. It's a joy to be a wife and mother with a man like John by our side._

 _Now, today, we are going to work on the bathroom together. It really won't take much as our new bathtub and sink were installed before we moved in. I've made a tub curtain it's ready to hang, and I bought a new rug in Ripon. I think it will look lovely. Oh, and John has his own sort of vanity. It's just a wide shelf really but we hung a mirror over it and he can shave in front of it and there's a place for his comb and cologne. It's nice to have something just for him._

 _John just walked by with a wink and a cup of coffee for me. I'll need it. It's going to be another long day._

 _~ Anna Bates_

* * *

 **Oh yes! I was indeed saying goodbye to those beautiful locks of yours, my darling!**

 **Truth to be told, I was sad about it, but I would love Anna's hair all the same if she had cut it short. But I've always admired her long hair, and before we were married I often imagined it loose and slipping between my fingers. It was a secret dream of mine. Then when I got to know it, personally, the texture and smell, I have to confess it became one of my most favourite things on earth. Especially after a long day of work when I have the chance to unpin it myself, letting it fall between my fingers, its fragrance filling all of my senses. Yes, I do love it. And that's why I was bidding it goodbye. But now that I know she won't be cutting it I do feel relieved, I'm not going to lie. I've always fancied long hair just like I know Anna fancies when I don't use pomade on mine, so I've quit using it. But it was her decision to make, I would never tell her she couldn't do it.**

 **We managed to work in the bathroom today but there's still this and that to do. And we also found time for a little gardening in the flower beds Anna planted. She seems to have a green thumb. Her garden will be beautiful! Of course William loved playing in the dirt, and we didn't have the heart to stop him. He was so happy, and with his best friend, Jack's help, had a lot of fun digging holes…those two. With all the dirt he was wearing I'm surprised he didn't stop up the drains when we gave him his bath tonight.**

 **We've felt very confident in leaving the hotel in the capable hands of Sarah and Caleb. They are good, hard working people and we trust them. I do miss receiving guests though. I go over everyday after lunch just to check how things are going. The business is booming and the guests are happy with our service and promise to come back soon. You can't ask for more than that. That's why we're are taking time off to renovate this old cottage. We want it perfect for our growing family, and surely this will be mine and Anna's last address, so we want it to last a lifetime.**

 **Thankfully, I'm not that bad at fixing things so we haven't had to spend too much on labour, just materials and new furniture, of course, since we had nothing of our own when we moved here. If everything goes as we plan, in two or three weeks we can celebrate our new finished home!**

 **Renovating a house is tiring, and with Anna's condition we have to do things slowly because, of course, she wants to help me and do some things herself. But it couldn't be any other way. She's the mistress of the house, after all.**

 **I must stop now. It's dinner time and Anna's calling me. Will write again soon.**

 **~ John Bates.**


	6. A Wonderful Day

_**May 19th,1927  
**_

 _Yesterday was such a wonderful day! I really must tell you about it!_

 _We finally have cots for the twins and I couldn't be happier._

 _We gave William's cot to a friend so we now had to buy two new ones, but that's alright because we were able to get matching ones. The store is going to deliver them tomorrow afternoon and I really can't wait. Even though my belly is big enough already for me to know that I'm expecting two more babies, with the cots being in the nursery will make it seem even more real. It won't be long before our babies will be sleeping there and it will be a joy for all of us._

 _But cot shopping wasn't our only purchase yesterday. I'm ashamed to admit it, but for the past year I have coveted Lady Mary's camera. And every time I see the wonderful photographs she's taken of George growing up, my envy grows. Oh, to be able to snap a photograph of William playing with Jack, or John changing nappies for the first time! He's an old professional now, but my, that first time…and now with the twins coming… Well, we talked about it and decided with the business going so well we could afford a camera, in fact, we couldn't afford not to have one. So we are the happy owners of a brand new Kodak Hawk-Eye camera! Now we just need to wait for little William to do something cute and photo-worthy, which is every day! But John tells me the film and developing is not cheap so I'll need to control myself._

 _We had left William with Sarah and Caleb and after shopping we went for lunch in a nice pub in Ripon. We ordered a meat pie and pudding for dessert and oh goodness I ate so much! Everything was so delicious. I will have to work hard to get this extra "baby" fat off, but I won't be worrying about that now. That wonderful repast got John and I thinking that we really need a cook for the hotel, so we can serve full meals…._

 _Anyway, after lunch John suggested we make a real date of it and go to the cinema! Now, isn't that nice?_

 _It was an American film about a man who saved a woman from a train track and it was quite exciting to watch, but gladly John was just there beside me and he held my hand in the worst parts. Of course in the end the woman fell in love with the man and they shared a very romantic kiss. It was rather scandalous though, but it was lovely…I miss going to the cinema. We haven't for so long. It was a wonderful surprise._

 _I'm exhausted though, with these two moving around all day. My tummy is getting so heavy, I'm afraid I won't be able to walk by the end…I do feel sorry for John too. He looks at me with such an adorable expression on his face. He's such a worry wart and always trying to help me. John says we'll have girls, I say one each…in the end we'll probably have two boys. We really have to think of names for them. When I was expecting William we were already decided but now…we just want them to be healthy and to have fitting names. We shall see._

 _~ Anna Bates_

* * *

 ** _What would we do without Sarah and Caleb! I'm so thankful for them. They stayed with William all day while my Anna and I were out for a nice date._**

 ** _As Anna said, we bought the cots and I can't wait to see them in the room as well. They are both white, and they will fit until the babies are at least two years old. We wanted to make sure to buy them in the biggest size available so we don't have to replace them anytime soon. Everything is double this time and we have to economise._**

 ** _Even so we decided to splurge on a new camera! They're not considered the luxury they once were and they have come down a bit in price. As Anna so wisely pointed out we will be able to use it at the hotel too, as guests sometimes like their photographs taken._**

 ** _Now, that film was something! Everyone knew he was going to save her in the end but those train scenes were a bit frightening even so. I enjoyed it though and I hope we can go again soon. Films are being released almost every month now! It's a nice escape and entertainment. Honestly, I didn't think I was going to like cinema but I really do._**

 ** _And I am right when I say we are going to have girls. I was right about William, and this time it will be just the same. As for the names, I already have some ideas and I will share them with Anna tonight._**

 ** _And that's what I'll be doing now. My son and my wife are getting ready for bed and I'm going too._**

 ** _~ John Bates_**


	7. Back To Work

_**May 21st, 1927 ~**_

 **My vacation is over and it's time to get back to the hotel, and truthfully, I could use the rest! But what a grand time Anna and I had working on the cottage, and we got quite a lot done. These past couple weeks have been so happy, still at times, I found myself longing to get back to the buzz of a working life again. Even so, as I write this, I know how much I'll miss Anna and William. Not seeing them around whenever I please will make me a bit sad. A life of working side by side with your wife can spoil you, indeed.**

 **Anna has promised that she would bring William and the three of us will lunch together every day. And from my office window, I'm able to see them in the garden. William, running after Jack and my beautiful wife, sitting in the shade, mending or knitting. She does a good deal of knitting lately.**

 **Anna will be staying at home, of course. In her state, being on her feet all day wouldn't do her any good, but she'll be popping in now and then, just to check on things…and me, surely, as I will on her.**

 **After the twins are born she'll come back to work again. She wouldn't have it any other way. Anna's not a woman to stay at home, even with children around her…that's what she says…we shall see when two babies and a toddler will keep her occupied.**

 **By the way, the cots were delivered yesterday and I must say, I got a bit teary eyed when I saw them set up in our bedroom, where they will be for the first few months. Will's anxious to meet the twins and share his room with them. I'm afraid that excitement may wane when they cry during the night and wake him up, but that's the life of a big brother. He'll do splendidly!**

 **It's almost seven and I must go. Sarah and Caleb are probably waiting for me already. For us, life at the hotel starts as early as life in the Abbey.**

 **Note to myself ~ Put an ad in several newspapers for a full-time cook.**

 **~ John Bates**

* * *

 _So here I sit, in the shade of a tree writing in the journal. If I look up there's a good chance I'll see John standing in his office window looking back at me._

 _What a beautiful sunny day we are having! William's been playing outside since we arrived with lunch, even though John has had to return to work. The wooden horse Lord Grantham gave him for his birthday is his favourite toy at the moment and he's been riding it nonstop. It does look like fun! Jack had a hard time figuring it out, and the horse received a few mad barks at first. He settled down, once he deemed it posed no threat and is sleeping under a lilac bush._

 _I took the opportunity to…Oh! I can't really say it yet because it's a surprise, and John will read this, but don't worry my darling John, you'll know as soon as it arrives. It may take a while but I'm sure you'll love it!_

 _I already miss having John at home. Of course, the hotel is just steps away, but not having him here under the same roof is strange. So this will be our days until after the twins are born…I only hope that the hotel won't keep him until late at night because I want to, at least be able to fall asleep in his arms. I know sometimes the hotel business is unpredictable. But lately, I've been so sleepy after dinner, I'm afraid I won't have the energy to wait up for him._

 _Fortunately, this won't be for long. And yes, I'll be back to work after the twins are born and once I'm able to resume my normal life once again. I want to be part of our hotel too. I do so love to be there and after we find a cook, everything will be much better for all of us. I want our children brought up in the business too. After all, one day that hotel will be theirs and they need to know how to run it properly. It's so nice to meet new and different people. I do believe it makes us wiser and more knowledgeable about the world we live in._

 _Let me tell you about the cots! John didn't say, but we have matching white bedding in both. They brighten up a corner of our bedroom, where much to Will's dismay, the twins will be staying for the first few months. Besides the new cots,_ _we borrowed two moses baskets from the Downton attics. Of course, when William saw them he asked what were they for and now he says he wants to sleep with us and the twins too. I don't know how we will manage but John is eager to make it happen. I think maybe a bed on the floor or something. William is as excited about the two babies as we are. But we shall see when the time comes. Maybe when he hears them crying he'll want to be as far away from them as possible._

 _I think I've written enough for today. I'll go play with my son now. I want to give him all the attention I can before these little two arrive._

 _~ Anna Bates_


	8. Big Sam

_**May 23rd, 1927 ~**_

 **What beautiful weather we are having these past few weeks!**

 **I can see from my office window that William and Anna are enjoying their day outside once again. That boy can't get enough of his wooden horse, Nelson, as in Lord Nelson. The mighty steed on wheels was gifted to him by his Godfather, Lord Grantham. I might add, it came already named. William simply calls him, Nels.**

 **Our spring garden is in full bloom now - daffodils, lilacs, clematis and we have a couple of lovely magnolia trees. Anna's still teaching me the all of the names. My favorite flowers are the beautiful, brightly coloured tulips!**

 **Just this morning Anna pinned a deep pink tulip on my lapel to remind me of her throughout the day. As if I need any reminder! She was glad to see that I was still wearing it when she came for lunch. I will leave it on until I go to bed. Everyone was complimenting it too. Mmm, Anna had tucked some lilacs into her hair. Lovely…**

 **Now that I'm back to work I bring the journal with me every morning so I can write during the day, and Anna writes before bed. We agreed on that and I think it's going to work out well. I'll admit I scoffed at her plan of keeping a journal when she first suggested it, but now it's become part of my routine and I believe it even helps me to arrange my thoughts. It's become a place for ideas and dreams. My darling Anna is always right, and yes, I'm well aware she's reading this.**

 **You already know about Sarah and Caleb, but there's another member of our staff I should mention. Samuel Welbourn, or Big Sam as he's called, our bartender in the pub room of the Grantham Arms. Sam, as his nickname implies is a big, hardworking man of indeterminate age, mid-sixties if I had to guess. He's been the bartender here since long before we came, in fact, he was here when I first came to Downton, and we would be lost without him.**

 **Sam, who has never married, lives in the back room behind the pub and hardly has a life outside this place, other than fishing in the stream that runs behind the hotel. So when he asked me for the afternoon off tomorrow I happily gave it to him. As a subject of conversation I asked him if he had any plans or it was indeed just a well deserved rest?**

 **After some hesitancy he confided in me that he was thinking about going up to the Abbey to visit Mrs Patmore. I think he might have a soft spot for her! He also asked me if he could invite her for tea in the gardens one of these days. I told him that would be lovely. I am quite fond of Mrs Patmore and always look forward to seeing her. And just maybe we'll be seeing more of her if everything goes well with Big Sam. Anna will be so happy about this turn of events!**

 **That means I'll be tending to the pub tomorrow afternoon. I don't mind. It's a chance to socialize with the good people of Downton Village. Anna will have a chuckle at the idea of me socializing but in truth, a perfect life with her has brought me out of myself over the years.**

 **Oh, I almost forgot. Anna wrote up an advertisement for a full-time cook and I placed it in the area newspapers. We are really in need of one, as we want to start serving dinners again. The last owners had stopped when their cook quit, serving only sandwiches and boiled eggs for lunch. And that's what we've been doing too, but now we think it's time for us to expand our little business, bring in more couples in the evening. So soon we will start serving every meal of the day for our locals and hotel guests. With any luck, by the end of next week we'll have ourselves a full-time cook.**

 **I should be going now. An owner can't rest for too long. I had enough of that already.**

 **~ John Bates**

* * *

 _Mrs P and Big Sam?! I never would have imagined such a thing! That's all I'll say for now. I don't want to jinx it!_

 _If only it could be Spring all year long… I have the windows open and ah, the wonderful smells coming from the lilacs bushes! Lilacs have always been my favorite and as I left my hair down and plaited today, I added a tiny bit of the flowers to my braid. John could hardly keep his nose out of it at lunchtime._

 _William and I had such a lovely day outside again. The garden is looking the picture and William and Jack played most of the day. As John mentioned, William does love his Lord Nelson on wheels, but isn't that the silliest name! Still it was sweet of Lord Grantham to give it to him. I suspect it might have been his own when he was a child and that's why he was so insistent on keeping the name._

 _William was so tired after tea that I almost had to run to put him to bed, although he begged 'No nap,Mummy! No nap!' all the way up the stairs. Even so, once I'd put him to bed and sang him a lullaby he seemed to settle in for his nap… I thought._

 _When I came in from taking sheets off the line, I found the little rascal sound asleep in our room, in one of the Moses baskets we'd brought home for the twins. His long legs were hanging over the end and he was sucking his thumb, no less! Something he hasn't done in months. I hope he was just curious about the baskets and not gearing up to be jealous of the babies._

 _I mean, I'm sure he will be at first, that's only natural. Two babies at once take all of their parent's attention, but John and I are determined to take any free moment to spoil him, within reason. I still remember when my sister was born…I was a bit jealous …and she was only one! Poor William. But he will understand and I'm sure he'll love his siblings so much. When they're old enough and can all play together it will be the most fun, I hope. Believe me, we didn't ask for two babies at once, but we couldn't be happier about it!_

 _John is still wearing the tulip! It's a bit droopy by now but the colour suits him so well. He looks positively cheery. I see he wrote that he's going to work in the pub tomorrow, I think he secretly enjoys that. I will see if I can leave William with Sarah for a few minutes and run in to spend some extra time with him. He'll love it!_

 _He's reading to William now and I believe it's that new Hardy Boys book, The House on the Cliff, of all things! John bought it thinking to entertain himself as much as William. Our son loves anything daddy reads to him. John has a way of telling stories, with all the voices and sounds. I must confess, I love it too. I could listen to him reading all night…and maybe I have. I can hear William chatting away and asking questions and I want to join them. I can't miss any fun with my husband and my son._

 _Will write soon._

 _~ Anna_


	9. Rainy Days

**_May 26th, 1927 ~_**

 **After the lovely warm weather we've been having of late, the heaven's finally opened up this morning and it's raining. Anna should be very happy. Just yesterday she was saying how dry everything in our garden had become. But as much as I love sitting here in my office, listening to the relaxing sound of the rain, I'm afraid it won't make our guests very happy. I'm glad I picked up the new Agatha Christie book and the complete works of Sherlock Holmes for our lobby bookshelf the last time we were in Ripon. Hopefully, the guests will enjoy reading the to pass the time.**

 **In fact, I might organise a couple of chess matches to be held in the pub this afternoon. I'll talk to Anna about the possibility of serving a small tea in the lobby for the lady guests. With Sarah's help, Anna should easily be able to manage that. I think she might enjoy it actually, and it's vital we keep our guests entertained and happy. I'll ring her up in a minute and mention it to her.**

 **Anna and William will be arriving for lunch in about an hour. She can talk to Sarah about the tea then. With all this rain, I just hope Jack doesn't run through the mud again. He loves doing it but the results are never good for us and our floors and furniture. I don't think Anna will allow him to do that again, not after the time we had cleaning the lobby rug and sofa. And really, he needs to stay out of the hotel.**

 **I worked in the pub two days ago and I enjoyed it more than I thought I would! The locals were friendly and genuinely seemed happy to see me there. Anna and Will surprised me with a short visit too. I allowed William to come behind the bar with me. Now I know some might frown on that, but Anna and I were both there and we do have a very nice bunch of people who come in for lunch. His morals were not in any danger and he got to serve his mother a glass of cider. The lad was so excited! We couldn't help but chuckle at him. He then told her she couldn't leave without paying for the drink, and of course, that made us and those who heard it laugh. He's so smart, for a child who has just turned four. He must get it from his mother. I certainly don't ever remember being that smart, even when I was ten!**

 **Sam is entertaining Mrs Patmore for lunch in the garden in two days. I hope the weather cooperates. Apparently Mrs Patmore enjoyed his visit, as I was sure she would. Sam is a good man, if somewhat gruff. He was uncharacteristically happy when he arrived back home after the visit, and I dare say I noticed a bit of a flush on his face. Anna was present and she noticed too.**

 **On the chef front, we are going to interview four people tomorrow afternoon. I hope we can find the perfect cook for our hotel! The sooner we start serving dinners the better. Everyone is really excited about it and some people have already asked me when the grand opening of the dinner pub is. I have high hopes of it being a success.**

 **Today we have guests checking out but an equal number arriving, in fact, we have been filled up for the past month. I will finish here because I really must go to the reception desk to greet the new arrivals getting off the train. Will write soon.**

 **~John Bates**

* * *

 _Oh, joy! It rained all day! How my parched garden has needed this. William was disappointed, as he loves having his adventures out back, so I set him to playing with his little wooden train and he seemed quite contented. I love being outside with him, but what a welcome relief it is to stay indoors now and then too, just listening to the rain against the window. It was perfect weather to read a good book._

 _On the other hand, Jack was miserable! Poor dog spent the day begging to go outside but I knew what he was going to do – roll in the mud and make a mess of the house. So I just let him go twice to…well, we all know, and I called him in right away. Gladly he came when I called, but the second time he looked back at the garden with longing in his eyes. I promised I would let him run all he wanted once the weather improved and I think he understood what I said._

 _John rang me about having tea for our lady guests this afternoon and Sarah and I were able to do just that. Luckily Will was in John's office and down for his nap at the time. It was a small tea, but the ladies seemed to enjoy it. John got together some chess matches and card games for the men, and I was pleased to see even some of the women took part. It turned out to be a cosy, pleasant afternoon, with a lazy fire burning in the pub room fireplace, Sam, with John's help, pouring the drinks and John socializing with the guests and almost looking like he enjoyed doing it! I never thought I'd live to see the day. Our life here agrees with him._

 _Now, I have to write this. John will poo-poo it, I know, but he looks ever so handsome when he's working in the pub. Rolled up sleeves and apron on. I do love when he wears an apron. I don't know why I just do. He's so tall and handsome behind the counter, I couldn't help but tease him when I visited the day Sam had off. And little William! I see that John wrote William told me I couldn't leave without paying for my drink. The little devil! I just had to kiss his chubby cheeks afterwards. He's adorable! And he's looking so much like his daddy. He has his blond hair, but everything else is from his father. He'll be the handsomest man in town when he grows up._

 _I'm thrilled Mrs Patmore and Sam will be lunching in our gardens soon. It will be a lovely date for them. I think they make the sweetest couple. Well, maybe sweet isn't the word to describe Sam. John tells me not to get too dreamy about it but everyone deserves someone to share the rest of their lives, don't they? I think they do._

 _I'm so excited about tomorrow. I really hope we can find our cook! One of them is a young man and from his letter, he reminded me of Alfred. His name is Archie I think, and I'm very keen to meet him. Maybe he'll be the one! I do find it interesting to have a male cook, or better, a chef! He has worked in two hotels and one country inn already, so he has the experience we are looking for. Oh my, I haven't met him yet and I'm already hiring him!_

 _John just came in the room and told me William is sound asleep. That's good. I can enjoy my husband a little longer tonight._

 _~ Anna Bates_


	10. Archie Bertram - Chef

_**May 28th, 2015**_

 **The weather is still gloomy, but the rain is not as heavy as it was a couple of days ago. It's warmer too and I feel like in two or three days the sun might be out again. The ground is drenched and the grass is so green. The flowers are bent over, heavy with raindrops. When they dry out they'll be all the better for it. Anna's chomping at the bit to be working in the garden again.**

 **Mrs Patmore and Big Sam's lunch went splendidly! I gave them the best table I have in the pub, right next to the window, and they both enjoyed each other's company. I would catch a glimpse of them now and then and they would be chatting and laughing, it was very nice to see them so happy. I was the one serving them and although Sam was a bit constrained about it at first I let him know that would be my pleasure to do so. And indeed it was! I am glad they've taken an interest in each other. They make a fine couple.**

 **Anna of course popped by just to see me, or so she said… I know she wanted to check on them, and Mrs Patmore was so happy to see William again. My wife even mentioned that she should be our cook, now that Sam and her are seeing each other…but Mrs Patmore would never leave Downton. She loves it too much.**

 **Speaking of a cook, we found ours! A young man called Archie Bertram, twenty seven years old and with a good amount of experience. I will let Anna write about him because she was the one eager to hire him as our chef, as she calls him. He does remind me of Alfred. I hope he's as good.**

 **We'll start serving dinners in two days. Archie was off to the markets early this morning to fill his pantry for the week, then we will be tasting his cooking for the first time at luncheon. I must say I'm quite excited about it!**

 **Anna and William will be arriving shortly and I can't wait to see them. When I left this morning the two were still asleep. I kept her awake last night talking about names for the babies and what they might look and be like. The sort of things expecting parents like to talk about. The babies were moving a lot and I got to feel them while we chatted. It was a wonderful moment. They are such energetic little things.**

 **I can hear William's voice calling for me now. My darling boy!**

 **~ John Bates**

 _I am so glad John allowed me to write about Archie myself! I am really happy with him and the lunch he made us today…it was utterly delicious! Roasted duck with boiled potatoes. I never ate something so tasty in all my life. John couldn't stop complimenting him._

 _So, he's twenty seven and from Rippon. He came to Downton to visit his uncle, who happens to be Mr Bertram from the book shop. What a coincidence! He saw our ad in the paper and he said he always liked Downton so he thought about trying his luck here. And indeed he was right! He told me he likes the peace and quiet of our village and that he always wanted to work in the countryside. He worked in two hotels in London and an Inn in Bath, but he never really loved those places, and from his reference letter he seems to be very professional and a good employee. Well, I know at least that he knows how to cook duck! I must say, he's a sight for the eyes. Very handsome, indeed. I'm sure we'll have a crowd of ladies waiting to get a table in our pub. William seemed quite taken with him too. But of course, I only have eyes for my wonderful husband._

 _I was so happy to see Sam and Mrs Patmore having such a good time. They make such a lovely couple, and they seem to get along perfectly. It's funny to see a man like Sam all flushed and cheery. He always looks so serious and sometimes even mad when the gentlemen don't behave that well after a few drinks. I heard a rumour that he once grabbed a drunk by his collar and threw him out of the door. Now, I don't know if I believe it or not, once you know him you can see that he's as gentle as a kitten, but… who knows._

 _Speaking of kittens, I'm sure there's one living in our garden. I heard him, but I haven't seen him yet. I don't really want to encourage it, but I have a soft heart and put a bowl of milk out just in case. We shall see what happens._

 _I am so tired. Dinner always makes me sleepy. Thankfully John is already home and I'm just waiting for him to finish washing up so I can fall asleep in his arms. William was already in bed when John arrived and he only got to see him at lunch…I know it makes him sad but after the twins are born we will be spending more time at the hotel, so it won't be so hard on us._

 _I really can't wait…this belly is already so heavy and my feet are starting to swell. The doctor said that with twins the symptoms would be more severe. Oh, wonderful! And that reminds me! I'm going to visit doctor Clarkson next week. He wants to see if everything is going as it should be, with twins we need to be more careful._

 _John has just come from the bathroom and I'm ready to sleep._

 _~ Anna Bates_


	11. Open For Dinner!

_**June 1st, 1927 ~**_

 **Well, I must say, our first night serving dinners was a success! Honestly, I didn't expect so many people would show up, to the point of some having to wait outside for a table. I think the word has spread that Archie is an excellent cook, and indeed he is! Everyone was complimenting his food and telling me to thank him. Of course I passed on all this high praise. He just kind of shuffled his feet and hung his head and blushed. He's a modest man, I can see, and I'm glad for it. He seems to have a good heart too. William loves him already. Funny because my son can be a bit shy with new people, but not with Archie. They do say a child is the best judge of one's heart.**

 **Mrs Patmore and Mrs Hughes dined with us, and they were quite impressed! I gave them a table close to the bar, because I do think they came mostly to see Sam. Mrs Patmore rarely took her eyes off him and Mrs Hughes could only shake her head and chuckle. Anna also came over for dinner and she and William sat with them. They all seemed to enjoy chatting and laughing with each other. It reminded me of many nights spent around the big servant's table at Downton. Some things never change.**

 **William loves his aunties too. I could see he was having a good time as well. And he ate everything without a fuss! Now, that's something that doesn't happen very often. Sadly Anna and William left early. She becomes so sleepy after dinner. It's probably because of her pregnancy. And by that time William had fallen asleep as well. Anna can't carry him anymore, and I don't want her too! Our boy is a big lad, so I used that as my excuse to walk them home and spend a quiet moment with Anna, and I'm glad I did because I arrived home past midnight.**

 **My wife and son were already asleep and I have to confess, that broke my heart a little because with serving dinners now I know that's going to happen more often than not. We planned on spending more time together when we bought the hotel, only I'm finding I can't just leave any time I want. I'm the owner after all, but my heart is divided.**

 **Anna told me this morning that she tried to stay awake but she just couldn't, and obviously I don't want her to stay up so late, she needs her rest. I will miss putting my son to bed and talking to my wife until she falls asleep in my arms. Even if she comes to work after the twins are born she'll have to go home right after dinner and put them to bed. We need to put our heads together and come up with something ...some way for us to spend more time together as a family. Thankfully our home is so close to the hotel! I can check on them during the day as often as possible.**

 **If every night turns out to be as good as last night, we should be able to pay our employees more. I hope so. I want them to be happy in their work. I need to talk to Anna about finding a couple of waitresses and maybe someone to manage the dining side pub at night too. We can't put that extra burden on Sam.**

 **I must go now, I'm waiting for Anna and William to come for lunch. I can't wait to see them. I barely spoke to her this morning, and my son was asleep. Lunch is becoming the highlight of my day.**

 **~ John Bates**

* * *

 _Oh, what a night we had at the pub! I'm so happy for our little business, and I can really see it turning into something bigger with time. I was quite impressed with how well John managed everything with the help of Archie and Sam. I don't think Sam's ever had to serve to a crowd that size. So many people. Happy people! Enjoying their food and a good chat. It was lovely to see._

 _And I had such a good time with Mrs Patmore and Mrs ladies! They are so funny together. I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of Mrs Patmore...she's very keen on Sam. She told me that without really telling me, and she said he has invited her on a picnic in the garden this coming week. Thankfully the weather has improved and the sun has been shining brightly. He'll probably take her to the stream that runs behind the hotel and along the back of the garden. Sam is an avid fisherman. In fact, other than bartending, that seems to be his only pastime. That is until Mrs. P entered his life. I hope her sake she likes to fish, or at least eat them._

 _I'm really proud of our garden right now. After all that rain the flowers are so colourful and bright. And the grass ever so green. William has been playing outside all day again, with Jack and Mrs Lee's boy. She lives just across the street and Edgar, her son is four. He's a good company for William. They have so much fun together._

 _I wrote in my last entry that I thought I'd been hearing a cat meowing and that I placed a bowl of milk in the garden just in case. Well, I think I'm right. Every day the bowel is emptied. But still no sign of the cat. The meowing is getting stronger. I know it's not Jack because he doesn't like milk. I wish I could catch a glimpse of it. I put William and Edgar on a search for it this afternoon but they didn't find anything. Of course their running and hooting and hollering probably scared the poor thing into hiding._

 _I'm glad I brought the journal back with me when I went for lunch with John. I'm afraid he won't be home before midnight again and I want to write in it as well. I guess I'll be doing that now. He takes it with him in the mornings and then I will bring it home after lunch._

 _I think I might start taking a nap too, so I can wait up for my husband at night, but I'm not sure I'll be able to. I always have something to do in the house or in the garden, or I'm knitting for these little ones. But I will try. I already miss falling asleep listening to John's low voice in my ear...and it has only been two days! Last night I was thinking that maybe, when the twins are born we could hire a nanny to take care of them while I'm in the hotel and I could stay with John until later but then...I would hate it. I want to be the one caring for my children. I couldn't leave my babies with someone else, that's not me at all. We'll just have to take the moses baskets to John's office and put them to sleep there. William will probably be following daddy around, or Caleb. Or maybe Archie! He let William measure sugar and flour with his help this afternoon for a carrot cake he was making. My little boy was so excited and Archie told him he could help him whenever he wanted. I can see that they will be good friends. Hey, maybe we'll have a chef in the family someday!_

 _I'm going to put William to bed now and then I'll go to sleep. I'll just stick this picture I took of the pub in here too._

 _I love you, John. So, so much._

 _~ Anna Bates_


	12. Councilman Bantry's Offer

_**A/N: We are spicing up these entries a bit by writing little scenes of Anna and Bates daily life. I hope you all enjoy this little change. You will find these scenes between xx**_

* * *

 _ **June 3rd, 1927 ~**_

 **Yesterday was Anna's doctor's appointment and I insisted on going with her. I hadn't for any of the other appointments and she didn't want me to at first. She told me to stay at the hotel with William but I couldn't let her go by herself this time. She getting so close to her due date and I want to experience as much of this with her as I can, so I left William with Caleb, Sarah and Archie and I went along. She called me a silly beggar, but I think she was glad I did.**

 **The appointment didn't take that long, actually, Doctor Clarkson just wanted to see Anna and listen to the babies heartbeats. He said the two of them are doing very well, and my wife is not putting on too much weight after all. She thought she was. But maybe that's because she never carried two babies at once, so she didn't know exactly what to expect. Her blood pressure is good too, and she's doing very well, but the doctor said she has to start taking it easier, rest more, do less…sleep whenever her body demands it. With twins, he said, things escalate faster and a premature delivery happens very often, and that's what we don't want! The babies will be born in August, if everything goes as expected. The doctor asked her if she was thinking about having them at home or at the hospital, and of course Anna wants to have the babies at home just like she had William. That's one more reason for her to rest and to take better care of herself. If the babies are born full term a delivery at home will be safe.**

 **And all this has made me think that we should hire a reliable person to manage the dinner hours. The business is going well, and taking on one more person wouldn't be too much. I'll be better able to go home earlier in the evenings and tend to Anna and William more, and I can always take my son with me to the hotel during the afternoon so Anna can rest. I can watch him playing in the garden or he can draw and paint in my office, bring some game to play or read a book… or run around with Caleb or enjoy having the lad following them. So we are decided, and will write an ad for the paper this coming week. I need to take care of my wife, and we did buy the hotel to spend more time together after all. When the twins are born I'll have more time to help Anna with the babies. I want to be a present father and husband, that's all I've ever wanted.**

 **Our walk back from the doctor's was very enjoyable. We rarely go out in the daytime, just the two of us so we took advantage of the sunny afternoon to stroll through the village. Sometimes I still find it hard to believe this amazing woman chose me. When her hand is resting in the crook of my arm I know I practically strut down the street.**

 **We stopped by Moulton's Bakery for a slice of cake and a pot of tea. It turned into a very pleasant and surprising afternoon, I must say. Even now, one day later, I'm thinking about it.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The sun was shining again that afternoon, and they sat close together at a little round table outside of the bakery to eat their cake. There was a gentle breeze caressing their faces as the enjoyed the cool shade from the overhead awning._

 _'What?' She shot him a look. 'The doctor said I was not putting on too much weight after all!'_

 _'I never said you were, quite the opposite,' he smiled delightfully while she took another bite from her chocolate cake._

 _'I think…' she tried to speak while chewing. 'We should ask Mrs Moulton… to bake a few cakes for us to sell with dinner…I know we have Archie now but her cakes are the best!' Anna settled heavily back in her chair and rubbed her belly._

 _'That would spare Archie some time…he's not a baker, even though his carrot cake is delicious,' John commented. 'How are you feeling? Is the walking too much for you?'_

 _Anna looked at him for a moment and rolled her eyes. 'I wish you wouldn't fret so much…I'm pregnant, not ill,' she said at last._

 _'My darling, that's my job. I fret and you scold me for it…could it be any more perfect than that? And then, I know you lied to the doctor…you do carry heavy loads all the time, back and forth, and up the stairs and down. You did it everyday when we were renovating the cottage.' He lifted his brow at her to make a point, but she could only smile._

 _'I won't anymore, I promise. I worry as much about our babies as you do.' Anna leaned her head against his shoulder._

 _'I know you do, love.'_

 _They remained in silence for a moment, enjoying this little break from their daily lives, before Mr Bantry, one of the members of the town council approached them._

 _'Mr Bates, Mrs Bates. How are you doing this fine day?' The older man doffed his hat, and John did likewise. 'I was just going to see you, what a coincidence!'_

 _Mr Bantry smiled and Anna took her head immediately from John's shoulder._

 _'Good afternoon, Mr Bantry, what can I help you with?' John stood but Anna remained seated when the older man told her there was no need for her to move from her place._

 _'You see, an opening has become available on the village council. We like to have prominent local businessmen. Anyway, we think you're just the man to fill it. Actually, we're sure you are! What do you say?'_

 _John looked back at Anna who was sitting with a wide smile on her face._

 _'Well…I…I'm very honoured that you thought of me…I don't really know what to say.' John stammered in surprise. A member of the council?! He certainly wasn't expecting this._

 _'Don't answer just yet. I'll give you some time to think about it. I see you are busy here,' Mr Bantry looked over at Anna, grinning. 'I won't take any more of your time, but come to the council meeting on Monday. Three o'clock sharp…we ought to meet to make it official, or not. No pressure, but we would be very happy if you said yes.'_

 _'Thank you very much, Mr Bantry. I will think seriously about it and get back to you before week's end. Both men shook hands and with that the older man left them alone once again._

 _'Oh my.' John sat down, looking at Anna with an expression of shock. 'What do you think of that?'_

 _'My husband, a member of the council? ' Anna shifted closer to him, kissing his cheek. 'I think I'm so very proud!'_

 _'What should I do?' he said, still quite surprised._

 _'It's your choice, of course…but I think you should accept. It's an honour and you deserve it.' She patted his thigh and kissed his cheek again._

 _'I'll think about it…but now,' he stood from the bench and helped her to her feet, 'we must get back before William drives them all insane.' He wrapped one arm around her waist._

 _'When our son is old enough, I'll let him know what you say about him,' she chuckled, adjusting her hat._

 _'Ah…I've heard you say exactly the same things, my darling. He'll know I mean it with all the love and care in the world…'_

 _They resumed their walk, arriving at the hotel not ten minutes later, where they were greeted by young Will, fresh off kitchen duty with Chef Archie. John pulled a wrapped up slice of cake out of his jacket pocket for him and his mother gave him a nuzzly kiss._

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 **Oh! Anna, I spotted that cat you've been talking about. He was right there on the kitchen window sill when I was having my morning coffee. We made eye contact then he swished his tail at me and he was off.**

 **I can see that it's still a kitten. Black and white and maybe a little brown…with a long tail. It appears we have another family member, I suppose…a rebel, it would seem, who only shows at meal time.**

 **It really has been a most interesting day!**

 **~ John Bates**

* * *

 _John Bates, I knew the cat was real! Jack doesn't meow or drink milk. Now I want to see it too, and if it's a kitten I really want to get a glimpse of it. When I was a girl I always played with cats that lived in the farm. But I'm afraid if William sees him he'll want to bring him inside though, so I'm not sure. Jack's a sweet natured dog but I don't if he's ready to have a cat as his mate. I'm going to be on the lookout for him, now that I know he uses our window sill to sun himself. How could have I missed him? The cheeky…_

 _As John wrote, we went to the doctor yesterday and yes, I do need to rest but it's not like I am ill. John always makes a too big deal out of things. Doctor Clarkson said I was doing very well indeed, I just need to sleep when my body tells me to. He also said that it's fine for me to take care of my garden…if I stop getting exercise completely then I'll put on weight, and that's what I don't want. But, I do agree that my husband needs to spend more time with me and Will, so of course I think his idea is brilliant!_

 _Hiring someone else to help in the pub at dinnertime will allow him to come home earlier, maybe even in time to dine with his family. Now that would be lovely, and after the twins are born, who knows, we might be able to go home together everyday. Because I will be there during the days, and surely I'll take the babies with me._

 _And of course I want the twins to be born at home! I want them here, I want my room and my bed. I don't want to be in an hospital with people I don't know. Only if I really have to, but I won't. My children will be born in their home. And besides, if they're born in the hospital John won't be able to be with me. He wants and needs to be there for the birth of our children. I will never forget the look on his face when the midwife let him cut the cord and placed a squalling William in his arms. I know, it's unusual for the husband to be in the room but he insisted and that man will have his way. I needed his hand to squeeze anyway._

 _So, it didn't surprise me at all when he checked in on me times. And he took William with him to play in the garden while I took a quick nap. I have to say, I felt so much better after dinner, I should do it more often but I really hate to sleep knowing that I have this and that to do…but John said he was going to take William with him every afternoon for an hour or two while I rest. I just know I'll feel guilty about it. My husband working and watching our son while I lay in bed…it doesn't seem right._

 _I'm waiting for John now and writing in this journal. It's almost midnight and that nap really gave me extra burst of energy but it won't last forever. I hope he doesn't take too long. William went down after a good warm bath and a bedtime story hours ago. I shall wait now… I sure could really use a snuggle._

 _Oh, I need to remember to add the wonderful photograph I took of William on Lord Nelson a couple of weeks ago and a new one of Archie, our lovely chef. (I said that just to tease John. Haha! Love you, my darling! Xxx)_

 _~ Anna Bates_


	13. That Damn Cat!

_**June 7th, 1927 ~**_

 **Today is an exciting day for me. Anna and William are coming for lunch as usual, but they will stay on the rest of the afternoon. Anna wants to take over the reception desk and make sure I've been running the office properly. She says she's missed it and probably has, but I think she really wants to give me and Will some father and son time. I mean, I know I'm more fortunate than most fathers. It's not like my house is ten miles away, still it's always a bit difficult to leave the hotel for anything more than a few minutes at a time.**

 **Yes, I have Caleb to help out, but we've found that guests like being tended to by one of the proprietors and since it's not always possible right now for Anna to be here, that task falls to me, which I love doing. Caleb always has so much work to do anyway, being our jack-of-all-trades and doorman and what ever else we ask him to do. As I write this he's up on the roof fixing a leak over room 9. Anna would never let me up there, nor would I want to.**

 **So, Anna will be taking over today and I think it will do her good. It will benefit the both of us.**

 **This beautiful weather of late has made our little hotel quite the popular spot for a relaxing holiday, whereas we used to be just a layover stop. A few enterprising gents are aiming to take advantage of that. Just last week Bernie Potter and his son Eddie dropped in wanting to hang a sign in the window advertising scenic tours around the countryside. Downton Village will soon rival Scarborough as a tourist mecca. I'm only half joking and I both welcome that and dread it.**

 **Ah, I hear young Will calling my name. I guess it's time for lunch. I'll finish this later…**

 **I'm back for just a minute. William managed to spill his milk all down the front of himself and into his shoes. Anna ran him home to change. I suggested we lay him in the sun and let the cat lap it up, but that comment was met with a glare. Up until that point it was a peaceful lunch.**

 **During lunch Anna mentioned an idea she had about putting a few more small tables in the garden and turning it into a sort of outdoor tea room, to take advantage of this fine weather we're having. We'll talk more about that later, but I must admit I'm intrigued, and I think it could be accomplished with very little extra work.**

 **Next week there will be a meeting of the village council, the first meeting I will attend as a member. I am eager to go and quite curious too. I remember Lord Grantham telling me all about them when I served for him. I'm looking forward to working with him and Mr. Carson on council projects. Truth be told, I was a little hesitant at first…but Anna talked me into it and as usual she was right.**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

His son's laughter was infectious, and although he was already tired and sweat was dripping down at his temples, John couldn't help but run to the tree where William was hiding.

'Where are you?' John asked playfully as he rested his hands on the trunk, knowing that his son would be on the other side, the boy's laughter giving his position away. 'Have you seen him, Anna?'

Anna was at the window of his office, watching happily as her men played together. 'I have no idea where he is, John,' she answered back, causing the boy's excited laughter to grow stronger, making his parents chuckle in delight.

'Oh no! I think we lost him, Anna. Maybe…maybe we won't see him anymore!' John said, turning toward the window, trying to sound sad, but as soon as his words left his mouth the boy rounded the tree and grabbed his legs from behind.

'I am here, Papa! I am here!'

'There you are, you little rascal!' John took William in his arms, lifting him in the air. The boy begging him to stop, too much laughing had given him a belly ache.

'Go call Jack, go on.' John watched as his son ran over to the dog who was sleeping under a bush. 'Oh my, I'm getting too old for this, Anna,' he said walking towards her. She was now leaning out with her elbows resting on the window ledge.

John had stripped down to his shirt and had his sleeves rolled up. He looked quite fetching to Anna's eyes as he ran a hand through his damp hair. 'You better get used to it…you'll be doing twice the running when these little two arrive,' she giggled, reaching out and pushing his hair off his forehead.

'And I can't wait!' he smiled at her before kissing her cheek lovingly, lingering for a moment as he enjoyed the feel of his hot lips against her cool skin.

'Mummy, Mummy! The kitty!'

The voice of their son made them look and he was pointing towards their home.

'In the window, mummy!'

'Where?' Anna looked, but alas the cat was gone.

'He was there Mummy. In the window!' the boy insisted, his chubby finger still pointing.

'Ah, I missed it!' Anna pouted. 'Everyone sees that cat but me.'

'Don't worry darling, you'll see it one day. He loves to sleep there in the sun. He's quite nice.'

'Quite ni-…how do you know?' she asked her husband raising her brow.

Um…I've pet him!'

'You what? I can't believe it! And you didn't tell me?'

'I didn't think to…after all, he sits there every day in the sun. Sleeps for hours.' The expression on her face caused John to flash her a cheeky grin. His wife was not happy about it.

'I'm the one who feeds him,' she sighed. 'He should let me see him…you don't even like cats that much.' Anna was disappointed.

'Yes I do!' John said, smiling. 'I just don't like when they wee on my things. You know my mother had a cat and…'

'Yes, yes, you've said, he would wee on your things I know,' she interrupted him, pursing her lips.

'Oh dear…I see you are in quite a mood about that cat,' he told her chuckling and placing a kiss on her temple. 'My moody girl.'

That made her smile and roll his eyes at him. 'Come inside you two, the sun is too hot. You are both sweating. It won't be pretty for the guests to see you like this.'

'As you wish my darling. William! Let's go inside. We are to be punished for spotting the cat!' John called to his son.

'What?! John now don't say such things. You know that's not true!'

Both father and son laughed as Anna sighed exasperatedly at her husband. Indeed she was a bit upset about the cat. After all she was the mother of their house, the one who was feeding him and the one who really wanted to see him, and the naughty animal showed for everyone but her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _What a lovely day we had!_

 _William and I spent the afternoon at the hotel and he had a wonderful time with his daddy. I am so happy every time I see them playing together and laughing. They are so much alike. William is catching every mannerism from his father and now, even the way he talks reminds me of John. It makes my heart ache with joy and love for the two of them._

 _And apparently, John has been spotting the cat regularly and is even petting him! Honestly, I am tired of being left out. I put the milk out every morning and night! The little beggar should show up to at least thank me for it. I know I'll see him one day…and William saw him too today and he told me but when I looked it was too late, the cat had already run away. John says he likes to sleep on window sill and sometimes he stays there for hours. How I've never seen him I know not. I think this is a game at this point, but this time I am the cat and the actual cat is the rat._

 _Daisy stopped in today while I was watching over the reception desk. It was her half day and she came to visit and brought me some fresh made scones that Mrs Patmore had just baked, and a jar of jelly. I can tell you, that it was a delicious combination. Mrs Patmore scones are the best!_

 _Daisy had heard about our new cook from Mrs. H and was anxious to meet him and those two spent a good amount of time chatting about this and that, food mostly. I think Daisy was a bit taken by him but then, when is Daisy not taken by a charming young man? That would be the happening of the year!_

 _I miss her. Daisy and I always got on so well and she grown into such a lovely young woman. It was nice to talk to her. I mentioned that we're looking for someone to help us in the pub and to manage the dinner crowd and she said she was going to ask around if anyone was interested. John is sending the ad to the paper in a couple of days._

 _Tonight will be another night where I'll go to bed before my husband is home. I already miss him, even though he teased me all day about the bloody cat and my awful mood. Well, carrying two babies at once in this ungodly heat doesn't help any. My belly is so heavy and I am having a hard time sleeping. The babies are awake almost all night and I can't settle with them moving around and fighting for space. The doctor said it was only normal but it is tiring. I am so anxious to have this over with, although that will bring on another kind of sleepless night. Well, I am a trooper…_

 _I'm adding this picture I took of a tiny bit of our garden and the back portion of the cottage. I wish you could see it in colour._

 _~ Anna Bates._


	14. Daisy Comes Aboard

_**A/N:**_ We decided to start taking requests and we'll see if we can work them into the journal. No promises though. So if there is something you'd like to see happen just send your request to The Anna & Mr Bates Reading Room.

Thank you all for your support! :D

* * *

 _ **June 10th, 1927 ~**_

 **We are having a busy day today. For that reason my entry will be rather short.**

 **Five couples checked out last night and we'll be receiving six as soon as the afternoon train arrives. That means we are fully booked - all twelve rooms! It's becoming the norm, for which I'm very grateful. We'll also be serving several businessmen from the area having their monthly luncheon meeting here today.**

 **I do want to write about the first real village council meeting I attended yesterday. It was rather productive. We talked about the annual Summer bazaar that will take place on the Village Square in mid-August. I've been put in charge of the games, if can you imagine that? I can't, but Anna says I'll do just fine. I don't know where all of her confidence in me comes from. Games?**

 **I suppose I could have mentioned the impending birth of our babies in August to get out of it but I hated to do that since this is the first thing they've asked of me. So we'll just hope for the best.**

 **Among all of the usual games, we'll have the popular Coconut Shy, Tug of War, and a Sack Grantham Arms will be hosting a Pub Quiz in the evening.**

 **Anna was disappointed when I told her she couldn't play for the House's honour, but to be fair no one else would stand a chance against my competitive wife. What that woman _doesn't_ know could be written on a matchbook cover. If a life in service hadn't held her back I can only speculate how far she could have gone.**

 **Poor Mr. Carson has been talked into doing the Punch & Judy show and a juggling act, dressed as a clown. He accepted, but only after Lord Grantham's enthusiastic approval. With his background on the stage I think it suits him nicely.**

 **I'm now waiting for Anna and William to arrive for lunch but I won't have much time to keep them company today. I'll try to make it up to them by taking them on a picnic by the river next Sunday. I wonder if Will is too young to try his hand at fishing? I must run now.**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sun was shining through the open kitchen window as Anna washed up the dishes from their breakfast. They had just arrived back home from lunch at the hotel. William was playing in the back garden.

She could see him from the window moving his little wooden train through the grass and heard him talking and babbling to himself. There was a strand of golden hair falling over his brow. Anna could see her husband so clearly in his features and this caused a wide smile to spread across her face.

'You know, Charlie…you should let mummy see you. She would like you. I promise she would,' the boy said.

Anna furrowed her brow, her hands stilling as she peaked outside, but there was no one in sight and she listened more attentively to her son's conversation. At just over three, he was talking up a storm.

'What about I dig a hole for the train? It could be a garage.' William kept talking. 'You're gonna like the babies…there are two! Jack will like them too, won't you Jack?' The dog was sleeping in the shade under a bush. He didn't bother to open his eyes. 'He will, you'll see.'

'William? Who are you talking to?' Anna asked through the window, still trying to see who Will was chatting up.

'My friend Charlie, mummy,' the boy replied looking at her with a smile on his face.

'Charlie?' Anna thought for a moment before shaking her head lovingly. Surely her boy had an imaginary friend now. 'You tell Charlie you have to come inside, your biscuits are waiting for you,' she said, smiling. _How adorable! She couldn't wait to tell John about it._

'Maybe Charlie can eat some biscuits too, mummy!' the boy pleaded excitedly.

'Of course, my darling. Tell him to come in then.'

A moment later her son was in the kitchen behind her, eager for his biscuit and milk. He sat at the table like a little man, and placed his napkin on his lap. The spitting image of John Bates.

'Where is Charlie then?' his mother asked placing a plate and a mug on the table.

'Oh, he didn't want to come. I think he's full.'

'Oh well, maybe next time,' she chuckled as she watched him eating.

 _And Charlie was full indeed. Full of the milk that Anna had placed out for him. He purred a little and licked his tail and fell asleep under the lilacs. It was too hot today for window sill sunbathing._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _I have such exciting news to share!_

 _We are hiring a night-time pub manager, so John can spend most of his evening at home! And here's the exciting part, the new manager is to be Daisy herself!_

 _She came by the cottage, and told me she was interested in filling the position. Of course I was surprised by this. We've all known for awhile she wanted to leave Downton, but to work in a pub? She told me she'd thought it over and came to the conclusion this was the best opportunity ever for her. She would still be close to all the people she loved, and as a bar manager she would have real responsibility and she would be able to put her education to use. Plus,with all of our out-of-town guests, along with our villagers it will be a challenge to her and a way to know more people and a bit about the world. She seemed very determined and excited at the prospect._

 _She then met with John at the hotel to settle everything with him and I can say, John is very happy about it too! He knows Daisy is a hard worker and a good girl, and he also told me that Archie was quite pleased when he saw her there._

 _This is the best possible outcome._ _Truth to be told,_ _when we were looking for a cook I thought of Daisy for the position but I figured she wouldn't take it because she's always dreaming about something grand and different. I guess I was wrong after all. So, she will be our night manager and will also help Archie in the kitchen whenever he needs it. Unfortunately she can't start for a month or so, until they've found someone to replace at the Abbey._

 _Daisy has already talked it over with Mrs Patmore, who took the news very well, she says. I suppose she feels it's better than Daisy leaving Downton altogether. She thinks of Daisy as her daughter after so many years, plus I suspect she will be happy to have two of her favourite people working in the same place. With Sam and Daisy both here I have a feeling we can expect even more visits from Mrs. P._

 _One more bit of news to share - William has an imaginary friend. I think that's_ _so adorable. I can't wait to tell John all about it. I've heard Will talking to him and his name is Charlie. I remember when I was about his age I used to pretend I had a little fairy always flying around me. Mother didn't like it that much because I was always saying that my fairy didn't want me to eat my veggies because they were bad. Children…_

 _It's almost eleven o'clock and little William is already sound asleep. I promised myself I would wait up for John tonight and I will! I have tea, a book and Jack is sleeping at my feet. I dare sleep to take me tonight._

 _~ Anna Bates._


	15. Caught In the Act

_**June 12th, 1927 ~**_

 **Anna will be working side-by-side with me today at the hotel. We are forcing Caleb and Sarah to take a rare day off, as it's their 4th anniversary. They say they won't know what to do with themselves. Anna suggested a trip into Ripon for dinner and to see the new film,** _ **Seventh Heaven**_ **starring Janet Gaynor and Charles Farrell. I only know all about this film this because Anna has mentioned more than a few times how much she wants to see it. Maybe we'll go the first part of next week.**

 **I'm actually quite excited, I love having Anna here, and my son of course. I would have them by my side always if I could.**

 **So, now I'm waiting for my family to arrive. As soon as we finish our lunch Sarah and Caleb will be free for the rest of the day and night.**

 **I should go do some paperwork before Anna arrives. Will write soon.**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John sat in the comfort of his office resting his feet on his desk for a couple of minutes. He smiled to himself listening to his wife in the reception charming everyone around her. His Anna was indeed a social creature, and he had learned so much from her skills.

William was in the kitchen with Archie, helping the young chef making a list of the groceries they needed the last time he checked and he was glad that his son would grow up with such pleasant people around him.

Feeling very contented John leaned a little further back in his chair and closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and glancing towards his desktop. He couldn't take a nap, not while Anna was working. Maybe there were some papers that needed to be looked over…but when he checked, he saw a strange thing. Not strange to him of course, but strange for being there at all. What was that doing on this desk? And who did it belong to?

'Classic Art,' he whispered taking that not so proper magazine in his hands. 'What on earth?'

Oh John Bates knew these kinds of magazines well, although it had been in his distant past, during the war and in jail...he had seen some, admired them too. Dare he take a look now? Thoughts of his Anna came to mind, not so proper thoughts either. It had been more than a month now, since they had last made love, but thing was...that was his fault. He was so afraid for the twins. He had been the same with William at first but that time it was only one baby, with two it seemed that something could go wrong...Then curiosity took the best of him, that and maybe a slight longing for something forbidden, and he opened it. His brow raising higher with each page turn and goodness, there were some very naked women… 'Oh God! Anna!'

His wife entered the office, her smile dying on her lips when she saw his shocked look.

'What's the matter John?'

His neck grew red and he began to sweat profusely. 'Nothing!...nothing's the matter. I just…nothing,' he stammered, rolling up the magazine and trying to shove it under the desk.

'What's that?' Anna frowned, walking towards him, holding her hand out. He suddenly felt like a child caught in the act.

'Oh that?' He looked shocked, as if he didn't know how this offending thing suddenly appeared in his hand. 'Oh just...what's that? A magazine, yes. An art magazine.'

When Anna saw its cover her eyes were immediately on him, shooting him an accusing look. 'An Art magazine my eye, John Bates!'

'Anna, it's art, look.' he took the magazine and pointed to the word Art on the cover and fanned its pages open very quickly for to her see. 'They're posing. It's for Art students...'

'And Art lovers...' she continued, 'who should be very ashamed of themselves.' That's when she took the magazine from his hands and looked at it herself. Her expression growing upset.

'Look, love, it was just curiosity. I was not even looking at it properly.' He was being honest now. He had been curious but these magazines didn't do anything to him. Yes, they had been a sight for sore eyes back in the day, when he was young and lonely but now, not anymore. He had imagined his wife instead, in the pictures that he saw. She was the only woman he wanted.

'I understand that...you look at me and you don't like what you see because I look like a...a...' she tried to hold back her tears. 'Do I displease you so much that you have the need to wash your eyes with these...women?'

'What?!' John stood from his chair at once. 'What are you saying, Anna? Do you really think I was coveting those women?'

'I know I am fat and even more now with two babies...I'm not as appealing as I-'

'Anna, stop!' He brought his hands to her cheeks, caressing her gently. 'You couldn't be more beautiful than you are now, my darling. I was just looking for the sake of a look. You are the only woman I desire.'

'But they are all so beautiful.'

'Anna they are posing, they are models, that's their job. And then, you are so much more beautiful than any of them.'

'I'm not sure about that...' she sniffed loudly.

'Well, I am. One hundred percent sure.' He kissed her forehead before continuing. 'I don't even know how that thing came to be here. Someone must have placed it there. And you see...I miss you and I was just... I'm going to throw it away.'

'No!' She stilled his hands. 'You miss me?'

He looked down a bit embarrassed, his hands dropping to take hers. 'We haven't made...love for more than a month now and I miss you. So much.'

She gave him a small smile, her mood improving a great deal. 'Maybe...we could keep it.'

'Whatever for?' he looked at her confused.

'Well, maybe...after the twins are born, I could...pose just a little for you. Just like them?' She bit her lower lip with a mischievous look on her face.

'You naughty girl.'

'And...maybe, tonight we could...' she traced the buttons of his vest. 'You know...'

'Anna,' he chuckled almost nervously. 'What about the babies?'

'I'm not the one who has held us back, John. That's you and your fears. Not mine. Do you really think I've wanted to wait until the babies are born?! I miss you too! So much.'

John nodded silently before placing a sweet kiss on her lips. That night she waited for him, turning every page of that magazine...those women were so seductive. When he arrived home she was wearing only her robe, and the two of them loved each other until dawn.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Oh my! How tired can I get from one day of work? Not even proper work. I've just been standing behind the desk. And not standing really, I was seated most of the time, and I talked to the guests, asking them if they were enjoying their stay and our services...but that was about it._

 _Of course my condition doesn't help, but for someone who is used to being as active as me it's a bit irritating. But this will pass, our babies will be born soon and I'll take more than 30 pounds off my back, literally. I can't wait to have them in my arms and see their little faces. I am really eager to meet these two. And so is everyone else!_

 _Apart from being tired I had a wonderful day at the hotel. I really do miss working. Being there for the guests. Helping with everything I can. Being at a calls reach from my husband._

 _Talking about my husband. I caught John reading a not so proper magazine. Well, reading…looking at, more like. It's not one of those you read. At first I was a little unsure, let's say, but his poor face when I said he didn't find me appealing anymore… He really is a darling man. And now that I think back on it, when I first caught him it was a rather funny sight. He was so nervous and he was red like a tomato! And let me just make it clear that I am a modern woman…and I did my share of sneaking into not so proper books in the past…I may still do it now and then at the bookshop. I think it's more curiosity than anything else, and maybe just pure instinct. Anyway, how can I be upset if I've done the same? I think we have the need for something forbidden now and then._

 _I see that John wrote that Sarah and Caleb took the day off. We insisted, it being their anniversary and all. I suggested they go to the cinema in Ripon to see a new film, but they decided to stay closer to home. I spoke to them before I left work and they enjoyed their day very much! They went down to the stream and had a little picnic. They are such a match those two. But working without them is not half as fun! And with Daisy coming in a month, our hotel will be quite the place to be! And I've noticed that Archie is rather happy about that prospect too. Love is everywhere in this little place of ours._

 _Now I shall wait for my husband. As much as I could sleep for three days straight, tonight it will be special and I shan't go to bed before he arrives. I have prepared something just for the two of us and I can't wait!_

 _~ Anna Bates_


	16. The Pickled Onion Thief

_**June 16th, 1927**_

 **There's not really much to say today. I'm waiting for Anna and William to come to lunch. The reception will be slow this afternoon. No one is arriving, no one is leaving. We have a full house. Which is quite good! We've received a few calls from potential guests but we had to say that we were booked for the rest of the week. Thankfully, everyone was understanding and we have several confirmations for the weeks to come.**

 **A mystery is brewing at The Grantham Arms. Sam told me the strangest thing this morning. He says that a few times a week, for the past two of weeks, a jar of pickled onions has gone missing from the pub.**

 **We always have a couple of jars of pickled onions and pickled eggs on the bar for the customers. Only the onions have gone missing. It's odd because Sam keeps everyone and everything in order and he would see if someone took one of the jars. He can't figure out how it happens or when. He's so upset about it. I think if he catches the culprit things won't end well at all. He believes someone is playing games with him and no one makes fun of Sam. Why would anyone steal pickled onions?**

 **Daisy was here yesterday and they've already found a replacement for her at the Abbey. In two weeks time she'll start working with us and I couldn't be more pleased. She had a good chat with Mrs Patmore and she offered Daisy her cottage to live in. Her cottage happens to be just across the road from our cottage. It seems like the perfect plan! At least for now. But I doubt Mrs Patmore is retiring anytime soon.**

 **I think that will be it for today. I can see Anna and William coming through the garden. Good, because I am starving!**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'John…John? Wake up, John.'

Her voice softly invaded his dreams, but when she tapped his shoulder for the third time he jumped and opened his eyes to the darkness.

'What?! What's the matter?' He blinked heavily before feeling her hand on his arm again.

'John. Calm down, love.'

'Anna! You gave me such a fright.' He brought his hand to his chest and breathed in. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes, I'm alright but…it's not my fault. Promise me you won't be upset.'

He tried to see her figure in the dark. 'Of course I won't be upset, love. What is it?'

'Well…I'm…I'm craving pickled onions.'

'You're what?'

'Pickled onions, John. I'm craving some…from those jars we have at the pub.'

'Anna, you don't even like pickled onions. You hate them.'

'I know but I suppose your babies love them,' she said smiling, rubbing her belly over the fabric of her nightdress. 'Would you be the wonderful husband you are and fetch me a jar?'

'What? At the pub? What time is it?' he asked, fumbling to turn on the light on his nightstand.

'John, if I don't eat some pickled onions I won't sleep a wink tonight. You don't want that do you?'

He looked at her then, the light illuminating the room. She was pouting, with a hand over her bump and fluttering her lashes at him. 'No, 'course I don't want that,' he told her rubbing his eyes. 'But it's four in the morning, Anna,' he complained.

'Please…' she kept looking at him and he could never say no to her. And her being pregnant just made it all the more difficult.

'Alright, alright. I'm going to get you a jar then.' He stood from the bed and put his robe and slippers on and he didn't leave the room before earning a kiss and a _'thank you, darling'_ from his wife.

'Bloody cravings…' he whispered, now in the garden, a torch that gave off the bare minimum of light in one hand, his stick in the other, and pure instinct guiding him on this dark moonless night. 'First watermelon in February and now pickled onions.'

He reached the pub door without breaking his neck, and after fiddling with the keys for a moment he was able to get inside. Ever so slowly, he made his way through the pub, stumbling into a few chairs as he did so.

'Now…pickled onions,' he said to himself. But what he didn't expect was the tall figure behind him.

'Who's there?! You pickled onion thief!' Sam was wielding an axe, lifted well above his head, ready to inflict his own brand of justice at any second.

'Sam! Dammit, it's me!' John brought his hands up, his eyes wide and scared, the torch flashing on his face so Sam could see him.

'Bloody hell, Mr Bates! I almost killed you!' Sam took a deep breath and the axe clattered to the floor.

'What were you doing here with an axe?!' John shouted, his hands flailing so much the light from the torch was dancing all around the pub.

'I thought you were the pickled onion thief…you know, mother always said that those who steal hay will steal gold one day.'

'We'll, leave your mother's sayings for another time…an axe, Sam!'

'I'm sorry Mr Bates but what if the thief fought back? An axe was the only thing I had at hand.'

'Alright, alright,' said John, trying to rub away the niggling headache forming in his left temple '…just…go to back to bed then…it's only me.'

Sam nodded. 'Do you need something?'

'I only came to get some of these pickled onions,' John said, taking one of the jars.

'So…you're the thief?' Sam pointed out with a surprised look on his face.

'I am no thief, Sam, for goodness sake! Anna asked me to…she's craving them.'

'Maybe she's the thief then…' Sam suggested.

John thought for a moment…actually, that made sense. 'Well…I'm good now,' he said finally. 'I have my pickled onions and Anna is waiting. You go to bed now. Rest and get rid of the damn axe, I beg you.'

'As you wish.'

John locked the pub and walked home again, 'Oh no!' he sighed, exasperated when the torch light grew dim and sputtered out completely. He hit it against his palm a couple of times hoping to shake some life back into it, to no avail. 'No, no…just no!'

The garden was a pretty much open space, but it had its traps. Bushes, flowers, trees, holes dug by Jack. Slowly he made his way, trying not to step in anything or trip, but before he could think twice, there was something soft under his slipper and an urgent hiss around him, and when he realised what had just happened, damn the cat, ran away making him slip and fall backwards.

Anna would have no pickled onions tonight.

'Oh blast!' There was pickled onion brine all over him. His pajamas and robe were ruined, probably his slippers too, his backside was aching and he only prayed for this night to be over.

After several ungraceful attempts he finally struggled to his feet, smelling of vinegar and onions, making him a bit sick to his stomach, and he continued to make his way towards the cottage. He took a deep breath when he made it to the door. _Finally_ , he thought. He turned the knob and entered but when he reached the stairs to the bedroom John's eyes grew wide as Jack came pounding down the steps, jumping on him like a wild beast, and causing him to fall on his backside again.

'Jack! You crazy mutt! Stop it!' He tried to keep his voice to a whisper but it was quite hard to do when Jack was licking him from head to toe. Apparently the smell and taste of the brine was proving to be too enticing for Jack to resist. John batted his hands at the dog trying to push him away. Still keeping his voice low, he resorted to useless threats. 'Stop it! You will sleep outside for a week!'

Eventually, the dog tired of this game and John was able to reach their bedroom. He opened the door wide and stood there, staring at Anna through slitted eyes. His clothes wet with brine and muddied from flopping around in the garden, the horrible smell invading the room, his lips pursed.

'Oh my God, John! What happened?!' Anna brought one hand to her mouth when she saw the state of her husband.

'Just tell me…' he breathed heavily, a lock of hair falling to his forehead. 'You are the pickled onion thief, aren't you?'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _I was so happy when John told me that in two weeks we'll have Daisy with us! I truly think that she will do a wonderful job and that everyone will love her. I really can't wait. The next two weeks can't go by soon enough._

 _I've been doing a bit of cleaning today. I have to keep moving, don't I? And my cottage won't clean itself. I like a tidy home. And I really do like cleaning, it keeps my mind occupied. I don't like to spend my day doing nothing. Too many years of work has made it a habit. I've been knitting as well, mostly winter clothes. Blankets and little jackets. Some socks too, for William and John. They like my warm socks during those icy cold days._

 _This past week, I've been sleeping a bit better. I reckon the babies have been sleeping at night as well but they've been moving all day in return. I don't mind that, I love to feel them, to touch my belly and to speak to them and get a reply. I do think they understand everything I say already and it's so sweet when John talks to them…they do answer! I swear they do._

 _It makes them feel so real. I know they already are but…it's different. When you feel your baby you know for sure that you aren't dreaming._

 _William has been chatting up a storm with his imaginary friend, Charlie. I hear him outside the kitchen window, and such interesting conversations they have too. He has such a vivid imagination, my darling boy. He's there now, talking and talking, playing with his wooden train._

 _I am so blessed! I have a wonderful husband and a wonderful son and soon I'll have two more wonderful people around me. I couldn't be happier._

 _I thought my cravings were over, but I've been having the strangest ones lately… pickled onions, of all the things! I hate pickled onions. I've been borrowing a couple of jars from the pub now and then. I'll have to get Archie's recipe and replenish Sam's supply._

 _~Anna Bates_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Archie's Pickled Onions Recipe**_

10 pickling onions, peeled

Enough malt vinegar to cover onions

A handful of green, white and black peppercorns and coriander seeds

Peel the onions and pack one third of them tightly into a large preserves jar.

Scatter one third of the pickling spices over the top of the first layer of onions and continue packing the onions into the jar - adding two more layers of pickling spices as you go.

Pour the malt vinegar into the jar, making sure that all the onions are covered by the vinegar.

Add some extra vinegar if there is not quite enough.

Seal the jar and store in a dark, cool place for at least 6 weeks before using the pickled onions.

 _ **Brining Notes:.**_

You need to begin 2 days ahead by placing the onions in a large non-metallic bowl. Then mix 2 pints of water with 4 ozs of salt together, pour this over the onions and leave them covered with a cloth for 2 days.

Drain the onions and dry them well, continue as above. These onions will last for up to 2 years in ideal conditions - a dark and cool pantry or store room.


	17. The Lap Cat

_**June 19th, 1927 ~**_

 **I think we'll have another easy day here at the hotel. The guests we have are staying on until Sunday, and we continue completely booked, which is good. It makes for a nice settled, comfortable feeling. And it's not always like that. I must admit, there are nights when you collapse in bed and thank God the day is over. When you're in the hotel business, settled and comfortable is how you want your guests to feel.  
**

 **We're nearly always busy at lunch, and now dinner too, but in between there's the opportunity to put our feet up, or for me to go home for a couple of minutes and have a cuppa with Anna and a giggle with William. That's my favourite part of the day.**

 **We'll be organizing a chess match again after lunch to keep guests entertained as it looks like rain. Yesterday Sarah and Anna bought a few women's magazines for our little library in the reception area for the ladies to enjoy.**

 **I hope the weather is clear tomorrow, Saturday, because under Anna's supervision, Sarah, Caleb and I will be setting up Anna's out-door tea room. It will be in the side garden, separated from the cottage garden by a hedgerow of the most beautiful blue hydrangea bushes. There will only be room for three or four small tables this season and the partons will have to pass through the pub to get to it, but if it goes over well next spring we'll make an entrance in the stone wall that surrounds the garden.**

 **Yesterday we had the pleasure of serving Mr and Mrs Carson! How strange it feels to call Mrs Hughes, Mrs Carson now. It was their first month anniversary as husband and wife and they thought our pub would be the perfect place to celebrate. It was so nice to have them here! It's been sometime now since we last saw each other…well, I think since their wedding really. I saw him at the council meeting, of course, but I meant them as a couple.**

 **While Mrs Carson ran next door to visit Anna, Mr Carson and I had a good chat. We talked mostly about the bother of finding his replacement at the Abbey. It seems no one satisfies him. I think he's not ready to pass the reins just yet. But that means they're not able to move into their cottage as he's required to be on duty twenty-four hours a 're still sleeping in their separate rooms at opposite ends of the servant quarters. I can't see Anna ever settling for such an arrangement and I doubt Mrs Carson will much longer either.**

 **We also discussed the upcoming bazaar and Mr Carson did his fair share of complaining. He's not much pleased about his role. He told me that it was beneath his dignity to dress as a clown and be forced to juggle, and I understand him, I truly do, but…who else has his experience? I mean, he was on the stage once. He danced and sang and juggled and did all sort of clown things. If there's someone to do it, that someone is Mr Carson. I told him I thought he'd be brilliant, and in the end he agreed there was no doubt about that.**

 **William will love his act and I can't wait to see it. Even Mrs Carson said she was looking forward to it!**

 **Hopefully the twins will be born by then and Anna will be able to come too. She told me she would drag herself there if she had to. And knowing my wife, I'm sure she was not joking when she said that.**

 **Young Will has been pestering me to teach him how to fish after Anna regaled him with the story of the time I bested Thomas in a fishing competition. He'll be asking me for boxing lessons next. And really I have no excuse not to take the little man fishing, since the stream runs right at the back of our garden. So when Daisy gets settled into her routine and I have more time to spare, that is exactly what I plan on doing. Maybe we'll even catch enough for a meal.**

 **I think that's it for today. As usual, I'm waiting for my wife and son to arrive for lunch. I wonder what Archie has cooked up for us today?**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Can you put it there, John? Under that shady Elm?' Anna asked him, pointing out a spot of level ground for her rocking chair, while her husband tried to keep his balance as he carried it in his arms.

'Of course, love. That's the perfect place,' he said, now dragging it through the grass, adjusting it to the right angle. Towards the garden, with their hotel in sight.

'Lovely. I think I may take a nap here,' Anna chuckled. 'And I brought the camera! Maybe I'll take some photographs of William as well.'

'That's a good idea, and I think you should take a nap. I know I would if I could,' he smiled before approaching her and kissing her softly on the cheek. 'Need help to sit down?'

'I'm not that useless…not yet, Mr Bates although I may need help getting up!' she said giving him a look.

He picked up a small stone from the ground and placed it in her palm. 'Well, if you can't get up just pelt this stone at the office window and I'll come running,' he smiled. 'And you are never useless, my darling,' he told her, kneeling beside the chair where Anna was now seated and gently rubbing her belly. 'You carry our future within you. In two months they'll be here with us.'

'I can't wait,' she whispered, running her hand through his hair and giving him a loving smile. 'Will you stay with us just for a little bit?'

'Oh yes. I can spare an hour I think. Caleb will call me if I'm needed.' He took the camera from her hands and focused it on her and snapped a shot, then placed it on the ground beside her.

'Daddy! Daddy! Look, I made a garage for my train,' William shouted in excitement.

'Did you now?' John walked over to where his son was playing on the grass. He kneeled besides him and the boy showed him his little train garage made with small rocks and sticks and leaves.

'It's not working,' William complained. 'It needs fixin', That's why it's in the train garage.'

'Oh really?' John said joining his son in his game. 'And is this little fellow the mechanic?' He took a small doll Anna had fashioned for him and made it walk to the train. '

'Yes! The maca…' the boy stammered.

'Mechanic,' John helped him. 'Hello…' He put on his funny voice. 'I'm here to fix the train. It'll be ship shape after I'm done with it.'

The boy laughed and the two continued to play together, without noticing that Anna had fallen asleep watching them. Long minutes later when John looked back at her he stilled all his movements at the sight before him.

'Will, look,' he pointed out.

'Oh!' William squealed. 'Charlie's sleeping on mummy's lap.'

'Charlie?' John asked. 'Is Charlie the cat's name?'

'Yes, daddy. Charlie's my new friend.'

'Well goodness me! Mummy won't believe me when I tell her. Oh wait!' John saw the camera right next to Anna's chair. 'William, Daddy will take a photograph to show mummy. What do you think?'

'Yes!' the boy smiled widely.

The two of them walked ever so slowly towards the chair where Anna was sleeping, and carefully John leaned down and picked the camera while William petted Charlie just the way he knew he loved. The cat purred contentedly without moving from his comfortable, warm position, on Anna's lap, and John prepared himself to take a shot.

'Don't you make any noise, lad…we don't want to wake them up.' But John only had the time to press the button. Once the photograph was taken Anna shifted and Charlie jumped and ran away.

'Oh no! Daddy! Mummy scared Charlie.'

'What?' Anna opened her eyes still to sleepy to understand what was going on.

'Anna! You won't believe it. The cat was just sleeping on your lap while we were playing and guess what? He's Charlie! The cat is William's friend!' John said excitedly, looking more like he was the child himself. 'I managed to take a photograph, I'm not sure if it will turn out well though. You moved and he ran off.'

'Oh my god! You are joking?' Anna said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

'I am not. Tell Mummy, William!'

'Oh my! I can't believe it. Right under my nose?! The little beggar.' Anna pursed her lips. 'Why didn't you tell mummy that Charlie was a cat?'

'I dunno. You never asked,' the boy replied returning to his train and garage.

'Oh! Like father like son. Do I have to ask every little thing? You never say everything you have to say. I always have to take it by force.' She rolled her eyes.

'Don't worry, darling. You will see Charlie one day. Now, before I go back to the hotel I'll make us some tea. Is that good enough to make you feel better?'

Anna tried to look upset but John knew too well that she was more than glad for his offer. 'I suppose that's alright,' she said and he had to kiss her before going inside.

Meanwhile, Charlie the cat, was watching the family as they drank their tea. A lavender bush his hiding place for now, while he waited for the night to come and for Anna to fill his bowl of milk once again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _So, I found out today that William's imaginary friend Charlie, is not imaginary at all! In fact, Charlie is the cat! Who would have thought?!_

 _My son, being the very copy of John Bates, didn't tell me a thing because I didn't ask. Come to that?! He didn't bother telling me that he has been seeing the cat and talking to him. And I did ask! I asked him who was he talking to and he said with a friend. I probably should have asked if that friend was a cat or a person or just the fruit of his imagination…that's how things work with those two. Unless you specify they'll leave you with a mystery at hands. Silly beggars._

 _Well, it happened that today, I took a short nap outside in the garden while John and William were playing together and the cat, or should I say, Charlie, took the opportunity to take his own nap on my lap. And I didn't even notice it! John took a photograph but when I woke up the cat was gone. William said I scared him away but I think Charlie just doesn't want me to see him. I don't know why really…I would be nice to him. I love cats! Oh well, I suppose he'll have to show up for me one day. I just hope that will happen soon. And silly Jack was sleeping in the kitchen all the time. I really think they get on well, because when William is playing outside and chatting Jack is always there too, as calm as ever, which is good because I would hate if he would attack the poor kitty. Our Jackie is such a good boy._

 _Anyway, apart from that nothing else happened today. It's been quiet and I've been knitting and reading most of the time._

 _Oh! I almost forgot. Mrs Hughes was here yesterday to see our cottage. I showed her everything and she particularly loved the nursery. She sat with me for tea while Mr Carson was at the pub having a good chat with John. I just realised I called her Mrs Hughes instead of Mrs Carson…it will be strange to start calling her that. So many years of Mrs Hughes this and Mrs Hughes that…but I am so happy for both of them. They do make a sweet couple and they've always been good friends. I think they'll make each other very, very happy. That's all I wish for them._

 _She also told me that they will live at Downton for the time being. Mr Carson is not ready to retire and neither is she, I don't think. She said for the time being they were still sleeping in separate quarters. It wouldn't be right if they slept together in the Abbey. That would be a problem for me, but they don't seem to mind too much so I won't mention it again. It's quite embarrassing talking about much matters with Mrs Hughes, I mean, Mrs Carson._

 _That is all for tonight. I'm going to try to wait for John now. William is already sound asleep, as usual, thank God. He has so much fun in the garden during the day he doesn't even fuss around when I tell him it's bedtime. Bless him._

 _~ Anna Bates_


	18. Anna's Garden Tearoom

_**June, 25th, 1927**_

 **Summer has arrived and the days have been sunny and long and warm. It is nice to see the weather standing strong…particularly in this cloudy country of ours. The guests enjoy it and we are thankful for it.**

 **Today we are receiving new guests, two couples with two children each and a businessman, and tomorrow two more couples will be arriving, so, we will be booked for the rest of the week once more. This little hotel of ours is flourishing. It's a joy to see our dream finally coming true, without any obstacles in between. God knows we've had enough of that already.**

 **But most importantly, today is the grand opening of _Anna's Garden Tearoom_. She's really excited, and I'm so excited for her. I can see her now from the office window placing small bouquets of flowers from our garden on each table.**

 **She looks quite pleased with herself, and so very beautiful in her simple powder blue summer dress. I see she has pinned a pink rose behind her ear. She'll outshine them all. I know she feels cumbersome and has taken to calling herself a whale lately. Try as I might, I can't convince her otherwise…but she takes my breath away.**

 **In the end we managed to fit six tables and it looks quite serene out there. She told me Mrs Trent and Mrs Bridges and a few more ladies from the church have reserved it for their meeting tomorrow, and hopefully that will become a standing monthly reservation.**

 **Today is just a run-through. We'll see who stops in. We've posted a nice sign out front announcing the opening. Anna designed it and tried to paint it, but the smell of the paint made her sick, as many things do these days. My poor Anna. Anyway, Sarah was able to finish the sign. It looks quite professional.**

 **Anna's sitting down at one of the tables now. I shall finish this entry and go take her something cool to drink and see if I can help her.**

 **John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The tables were set and the colourful bouquets of country flowers enhanced the simple white of the tablecloths. It was a rather chic sight. Anna had learned well from all of those fancy tea parties she had set up on the lush lawns of the Abbey. She couldn't feel more proud as she looked at her garden tearoom.

The day was hot and she was already a bit tired. Carrying such a big belly around wasn't easy, and setting up all the tables on her own had been quite the task, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She wanted to do everything by herself now, at least until time for tea to be served. Surely she wouldn't venture to carry the trays back and forth herself. She was much too sensible for that.

A happy sigh escaped her, and she rubbed her tummy lazily, as her babies moved inside of her. That's when she thought it wouldn't hurt to rest her feet, at least until it was time for tea. She glanced at John's office window and saw him there, writing at his desk. It would be nice to sit with him for a bit, to let him know how excited she was. Although he already knew that too well since she had been going on about it for the entire past week.

'Hello, Mr Bates,' she smiled as she entered the room through the backdoor, walking towards his desk. 'What are you writing there?' The question came from her curious mind when she saw him close the small notebook before him.

'Oh! Well…' he looked down at his hands, a shy smile spreading across his lips. 'Names.'

'Names?'

'Names for our babies. I've been thinking about some and writing them down as I do,' he confessed.

'Have you really? You didn't tell me!' she smiled, surprised.

'Yes…I was going to tell you though. I just wanted to make sure I wrote down every possible name first.'

'And may I see this mysterious list?' she chuckled.

'It's not mysterious and of course! One or two were mentioned by William…he was very happy to be part of choosing a name as well.' He handed her the notebook and she opened it eagerly.

'Let's see…' she sat down on the chair across him at his desk. 'Oh, girl names?' she eyed him and he shrugged his shoulders. 'John, what if we have boys?'

'There are some boy names there.' He rose from his desk and walked towards her, leaning over her he pointed to the page. 'There's…one boy name. I like David.'

'What if it's two boys?' she rolled her eyes.

'You like Daniel, don't you? Then, David and Daniel. See!'

Anna had to smile and shake her head. Her husband was so sure they would have girls. She looked at his list. 'Oh! I like Sophia. Laura…very nice…but _Gertrude_? John!' Her eyes were on him now and she furrowed her brow in disapproval.

'That was William's. He made me write it down.' John handed her a pencil. 'You can scratch it. It's awful.'

'Finola. Uh, that's rather exotic, isn't it?'

'Irish, more like. I rather like it.' He chuckled, kissing the crown of her head.

'Oh! Yes…Finola. Sounds very good. Sarah…well, I like it but…Miss O'Brien is a Sarah.'

'Oh my, she is! I completely forgot about that…you can scratch that one too.'

'Our Sarah is a good girl though.'

'We can't take any chances, love. Scratch it.'

'Margaret, your mother's name…I really like it.' Anna smiled lovingly. 'And Elisabeth.'

'Strong names, I reckon.'

'Yes…Marge and Liz…I like the sound of that.'

He nodded smiling. 'I really like Fiona too.'

'There was tale my mother used to tell me before bed about a Fiona. I like it too. Oh my…how many names did you write down?' Anna widened her eyes as she turned the pages.

'Just a few.'

'We are only having two babies, John. Not an army!'

'Well…who knows? We may be needing that list again… in a couple of years.' He winked and she rested the book on his desk, asking him to help her stand.

'Oh my! Alright, I think I've rested enough. I'm going now,' she said wrapping one hand around his shoulder to bring him down so she could kiss his cheek.

'Good luck today, my love.' John gave her backside a pat. 'Now I need to talk to Archie about next week's menu.'

'You do that. Will you be popping in today?' Anna asked.

'I think not, unless you really need me. This is your party and I'll do my part by keeping Will out of trouble.' John flashed her a smile.

She kissed him again and left as he put his list in his desk drawer. He would write down a couple more in the days to come.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _What a wonderful, but tiring day!_

 _I'm forced to admit these babies of ours might be getting the best of me. I don't ever remember feeling this exhausted at the end of the day when I was carrying William._

 _My garden tearoom was indeed a success! Even more so than I thought it was going to be. Sarah passed 'Grand Opening' announcements all over the village yesterday and more ladies than I could have imagined showed up for tea!_

 _Our six tables were full and some people even insisted on using the wooden benches we have scattered around the garden to sit with their cups of tea. It might be worth considering opening up other areas of the garden to fit in more tables._

 _It was so enjoyable and the weather couldn't have co-operated more. I was able to visit each table and talk to some old friends. Sarah carried out the tea trays. I didn't dare chance that myself. If my huge, whale-like belly had suddenly decided to shift while I was walking across the garden laden with tea trays…well, that could have spelled disaster._

 _John made a surprise appearance when a curious William suddenly burst forth from the backdoor of the office and he had to come chase him down. After greeting all the ladies and I'm sure feeling like he was the main attraction at a hen party, he grabbed William's hand and beat a hasty retreat._

 _All in all, it was a very successful day. And we have the ladies from the Church coming tomorrow. That will be the real test._

 _As tired as I am tonight, I doubt I'll be able to wait up for John, although one of his wonderful foot rubs might be just the ticket and worth the effort of staying awake._

 _Well, I must get up and give William his bath now else I'll sit here with my feet up all night._

 _Until tomorrow, Anna_

* * *

 ** _The babies will be here soon! So we're asking you what you think the names should be. Drop us a review with your ideas!_**


	19. Flood!

**_Sunday, June 28th, 1927 ~_**

 **Another glorious morning with guests departing and new ones filling their place. Sometimes I question how we got so lucky after buying this place…it's becoming quite the business for us! But, I'm afraid that when Winter comes everything will slow down. People do like the sunny countryside, picnics by the river and walks around the lavender fields.**

 **That actually gave me a great idea! Last night I was talking to Anna about us going fishing and having a picnic by the river this week when something struck my mind. Why don't we have picnic menus for the guests? Baskets with sandwiches and something to drink. Maybe even one or two pieces of fruit. A blanket as well. Anna was very excited about it! We can have the guests choose what sandwiches they want. I do think it's a good idea and I'll be talking to Archie about it today. We'll introduce it to the guests soon and see if it works out.**

 **And speaking of new things, Daisy is coming to work today. We are so happy and eager to welcome her in our little hotel. She will start in the afternoon and I will be with her all day today and evening too, and probably tomorrow. I don't want to leave her alone her first couple of days. I want to see how she settles in and be here to answer all her questions, but I'm sure that soon she will get the hang out of it. Daisy is a smart girl and she's a very hard worker. Exactly what we need and I know she'll be a great help to Archie in the kitchen too. She couldn't have had a better teacher than Mrs. Patmore all these years!**

 **I'll get moving now.**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'What's happened?' John asked worriedly as he walked toward their upstairs bathroom. 'Sarah came running saying that there was something wrong with the toilet!'

When he rounded the corner, all became clear. 'Oh no!' There was water everywhere, spilling from the top of the toilet down the floor, almost reaching the corridor now. Anna was in one corner of the bathroom just looking at it with horror written on her face.

'I don't know what happened!' She tried not to cry. 'I flushed it and it kept coming and coming and it began to spill over the top and I couldn't stop it. It's going to ruin the wood floor, John! And I can't even kneel down to clean it.' Then she did bring her hands to her face and began to cry.

'Don't…don't do that, love,' Her husband carefully walked through the water towards her and took her hands in his. 'I'll fix it, don't worry. Now, do you have any idea what might have happened? Did it make a big sound when you flushed it? Maybe you dropped something in it?'

'No!' she shook her head on the verge of tears again. At this stage anything and everything made her cry and feel horribly bad. 'I just used it and … that was it. I tried to use the plunger but it didn't work,' Anna said forlornly.

'Alright, then…go downstairs and I'll try to see what's wrong.' John caressed her cheek lovingly and she nodded, leaving the bathroom as he readied himself to start working.

He took off his jacket and vest, hanging them on the wall hook, and slowly he rolled up his shirt sleeves. 'Let's see…' When he flushed the toilet again, more water came, and he had to put a towel on the floor so it wouldn't flood into corridor. 'Dammit!'

Inspecting it with attentive eyes, he opened the flush and tried to understand if the problem was in the actual source but everything seemed to be alright in there. Then he took the plunger in his hands and tried his best to plunge out what it was…but that wasn't helping one bit. Anna was right. The bloody plunger wouldn't solve the problem.

'Alright then…' he whispered, his face cringing at the thought. He had to put his hand down the toilet and see if something was obstructing the pipe. If that was the case, he would have to take off the toilet and clean the pipe himself. So, he kneeled down and closed his eyes, his hand diving into the water.

John tried his best, but his forearm was too thick for the toilet. He began to move his fingers, shifting in his place, trying to grasp at something and to make his hand fit into the pipe, and that's when he touched something hard. Something that was not supposed to be there. It was rounded and hard and he couldn't quite figure out what it was. It felt like a ball.

'Anna!' he called out, and moments later she came. William followed his mother, filled with curiosity. 'I'm touching something.'

'What is it?' she asked.

'Something like… a ball.'

'A ball?'

John looked at his son then, hiding behind his mother's skirt, and sighed, taking his arm out of the toilet. 'What is it, William?'

Anna looked down at her son with widen eyes. 'An apple,' the boy replied sheepishly.

'William! Why would you do that?' his mother asked, and by the tone of her voice the boy knew he was in for was not good, not good at all.

'I didn't want to eat it…' William whined.

'And you threw it down the toilet?!' Anna was raising her voice.

'Uh huh,' he hung his head. 'I thought it would go down.'

'William Bates, you little beggar! Look at what you did now! How will we get that apple out?' Anna was furious. More because of the mess that was before her than for what her son did. There was water everywhere, the floor was soaked, and they couldn't use the bathroom. And on top of all that she was in no state to do a proper cleaning.

'Come here, William.' John crooked his finger at him and called the boy over.

Will approached him warily. His eyes filled with unshed tears and his lips pouty. His mother had never been so cross with him in all his life.

'Can you put your arm in there and take the apple out?' his father asked him.

Anna gasped. 'Certainly not! It's dirty water, John.'

'He'll take a good bath afterwards, and it's not _that_ dirty. We've both flushed it. Only an arm so little will be able to take it out. It's not very deep. Let him try.'

She sighed before nodding with a disapproving look on her face.

'Come on, lad.' John pulled the boy to him and rolled his right sleeve up. 'Now you try to get that apple out. Go on.'

William took a deep breath glancing towards his mother one last time before putting his arm down the toilet with the help of his father.

'Do you feel it?' John asked.

'Yes…it's stuck,' the boy answered.

'You'll have to call someone, John. He won't be-'

'Let him try, Anna. Come on, lad, try to grab hold of it and pull it out.'

The boy grimaced in concentration, his tongue poking out between his lips and his face red as he tried to bury his arm deeper down…his father was right, he was small enough for the pipe but the apple appeared to be too deep. His short arm couldn't quite grab on to it. 'I'm trying,' he breathed in and he dove one last time, almost to his shoulder. 'I'm holdin' it!'

'Pull it!' John instructed and the boy did as he was told, holding the dripping apple over his head in victory once it was out.

"Yes!' William cheered and John clapped him on the back. 'I did it, Dad!'

'Yes and no,' Anna remarked. 'Don't forget you put it there.' She walked towards her son, 'You will need a two hour bath now, William,' she sighed, giving in. 'Why didn't you tell mummy you didn't want the apple? I wouldn't have made you eat it,' she told him as she took his wet clothes off. William could only shrug his shoulders.

'He won't do it again, right son?' John said, and Will nodded. 'Alright then, you give him a bath and I will clean this mess up. Daisy must be arriving by now.'

'You go wash up, John. I can manage.'

'No, love. I will clean…Sarah, Caleb and Archie are there for her if I'm not. I won't have you kneeling down scrubbing the floor. Wash him first.' He smiled taking off his shirt and undershirt.

'Are you cleaning in that state of undress?' his wife asked him.

'Why not? No sense getting clean clothes dirty. Maybe I'll just take everything off.' He winked placing furtive kiss on her cheek.

Two hours later he was dressing after a nice bath. Anna was watching him with a smile on her face. The bathroom was tidy and clean, smelling of soap, and William taking his nap.

'Daisy must be waiting. I'm sure she's there already,' Anna said.

'That's why I'm going…I would stay a little longer otherwise.' He walked towards her and kissed her lips, placing his hands in her hips. 'You rest and I'll see you later. Don't wait for me, I'll probably stay with Daisy to see how she gets along.'

Anna nodded and he kissed her again before leaving. She couldn't wait for him to start arriving home earlier in the evening.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _What an eventful day! Naughty William threw an apple down the toilet and when I flushed it the water began to spill all over and going everywhere! Fortunately, Sarah was here when it happened so she hurried to get John and told him what was going on, and the poor man came running. Oh well, at least it's fixed now. William with his small arm was able to get it out. And I was so cross at him. Throwing an apple down the toilet! The little imp._

 _I do regret yelling at him though, his tiny face was so sad and scared when I scolded him. My darling boy. But I seem to be unable to control my moods lately. I know it's due to my condition but still…when John asked me what happened I was in tears. Come to that! Silly me._

 _Anyway, Daisy is working with us! It was her first day today and I can't wait to see her tomorrow and ask what she thinks about it. I am praying that she loves being here with us and that her job fulfills her. That's what's important. Also, I can't wait for John to start coming home earlier at night and have time for us. That's why we hired her in the first place. He won't do it for a couple of days because he wants to be sure she's settling in but after that he'll have more free time for his family and I will be able to fall asleep in his arms every night. How marvelous! William misses his daddy's bedtime stories too, and yes, so do I._

 _I just walked out to the garden to leave Charlie his bowl of milk. The little stinker still hasn't shown his face to me. There is happy laughter coming from the open doors of the pub. Sounds like a busy night. I hope Daisy's handling it well._

 _I'm going to bed now. William is already asleep and John won't be arriving anytime soon._

 _~ Anna Bates_


	20. Gone Fishing

_**July 1st, 1927 ~**_

 **I'm about to take a leap of faith and leave the pub and the dinner crowd to our new night-time manager, Daisy. After three days of work she has settled in quite well and seems very capable of handling the job. So, when she comes in to work at four I will be collecting a picnic basket from Archie and borrowing fishing poles and bait from Sam and heading home to fetch the family.**

 **I feel reasonably comfortable about it. The river runs just at the back of the garden, so I'll be close enough to come if a problem arises. But I'm sure it won't, not with Sam and Archie there too.**

 **This whole thing came about when Anna bragged to our son about the time I bested Thomas at a fishing. I'd been thinking about teaching young Will how to fish anyway, what with the stream so closeby, so when Daisy joined us, and I had extra time to be away from the hotel, today seemed like the perfect day for it.**

 **Will's excited. He's poked his head in the back door of the office three times already, shouting 'Is it time yet, Daddy?'**

 **"Not yet son, but it won't be long now.'**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Come along, this way. Sam told me the perfect spot for catching the big ones.' John walked ahead, picnic basket in one hand and the fishing poles in the other. Anna was carrying his cane as she followed behind with little William. The four year old was dragging an empty fish bucket along the ground.

'John…be careful! I can carry the basket.'

'I am good, love. It's heavy…we're almost there.'

They walked a little further and John stopped under a big tree on the bank. The view was wonderful and the river was just a few meters away. Anna could sit in the shade while he taught William his fishing skills.

He sighed contently as he rested his hands on his hips, taking in the sight before him. 'Perfect spot.'

'This is nice,' Anna said. 'What do you think, William?'

'Yeah, let's go, Daddy!' He headed off towards the water.

John grabbed him by his braces. 'Whoa! Whoa there, boy! We need to get ready.'

'Let's go fishing, daddy! Let's go!' William begged jumping up and down enthusiastically. 'I want to catch a fish this big!' He spread his arms wide to illustrate.

'Let's get your mother settled first, then we'll get our poles ready.'

Anna spread the blanket out and John helped her lower herself to the ground. He pulled the camera and some apple juice out of the basket for her 'Are you going to be comfortable there?'

Anna could see William impatiently waiting behind him. 'Yes, I'm fine but I think your fishing mate is getting antsy.'

John glanced over his shoulder to see William reaching for a fishing pole. 'Alright son. Let's get started…'John picked up the poles and the bait box. 'The secret to fishing is to be patient and silent.' He smiled and Anna chuckled. It would be hard for William to be either of those

'Before you start, come here ,Will. Let's take off your shoes,' Anna called the boy, rolling up his trousers above his knees. 'You should do the same, John.'

Soon the two were standing barefoot on the river bank, a small fishing pole in William's hands and a bigger one in John's.

Anna smiled contentedly as she leaned back against a shade tree, enjoying a cool breeze against her skin. She even thought that if they stayed long enough she could take a small nap, but for now she was happy to sit and admire her boys bonding. Her camera beside her for when the big fish made its appearance.

'Alright son, let me help you…' John placed his hands over his son's and showed him how to cast his line into the water. 'And now…you let it rest. You can't move, alright? Sit down on the grass here.'

The boy ever so obediently, did as he was told, smiling to himself.

'Now we wait,' his father told him, sitting down too and looking over at his son. 'If you feel the rod pulling you tell me.'

Almost one hour went by, and John changed the bait twice to have it always fresh, but it seemed that the fish were having a day off as well. He looked back at Anna and she was already sleeping, soft snores coming from her slightly opened mouth. John smiled, before looking over at his son, his face giving away how bored he was.

'It's taking too long,' the boy complained.

'That's how it works, son. It's when you least expect it that-'

Before he could finish the sentence, William's pole began to bend, and the boy stood up immediately to control it.

'That's good, lad!' John cheered. 'Hold it, Will… steady!' He tried to let the boy do it by himself, after all he had to learn, but he was ready to help him as soon as his son asked him to.

'I can manage,' William said, his face red as he pulled with all his strength.

'Give it a pull and let up and then pull it stronger again. You have to fight the fish, son. You have to let him think he's winning. Come on!'

Sweat was gathering on the little boy's brow and his father was right behind him, pulling the end of the pole without the boy's knowledge. A little help wouldn't hurt, after all William was doing it for the most part.

With all the commotion, Anna woke, sitting up on the blanket and watching the battle between boy and fish.

'What's happening?' she asked.

'Will got something!'

As soon as John answered the boy pulled one last time and a big silver fish came out of the water, over William's head, to land at John's feet.

'Daddy! I've caught a fish! I've caught a fish!' Will yelled, jumping up and down.

'Oh my, look how big it is, son?!' John crouched down freeing it from the hook before placing it in the fish bucket filled with water. 'I reckon you are eating fish for dinner tonight, lad!' he laughed as William approached him, admiring his catch in the bucket.

'How wonderful!' Anna smiled, and John took the bucket to her so she could see it herself. 'It's huge!'

'Can I name it?' the boy asked.

'Well…' John scratched his head. 'It's to be eaten, son. Do you want to eat something you named?'

William thought for a moment and shook his head. 'No…but I would really like to have a fish!'

'Maybe one day you can name one yourself. But not the ones we catch in the river.' John patted his head and returned to his fishing spot. 'We have to catch more, Will. There's three of us…well, five actually. Your mum has been eating for those two babies.'

'John Bates, I have not!' Anna shook her head lovingly. 'Wait, William, let mummy take a photograph of you with your pole.'

William nodded smiling, posing for the camera.

'You look like a proper fisherman.' Anna remarked as she hit the button and the boy joined his father once again.

They ended up catching three more fish, and that night they feasted.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Oh my, all I can think now is how full I am. I've eaten far too much for my own good!_

 _Today John took William and me for a picnic by the river and he taught our boy how to fish. It was such a wonderful day! I will never forget it, and I hope there's many more of these to come._

 _To tell the truth, I didn't see much because I took a long nap, but I was awake when William caught his first fish ever! The look on his little face made my heart melt. John is so proud he can't stop talking about it. I think all village knows about this now._

 _We ate ham and cheese sandwiches under a tree and drank apple juice. I don't know why but everything is so much more delicious when you eat outside. I've always loved picnics and John too, and we used to take every opportunity we had to go out with a blanket and something to eat and sit in the grass, and now with William it's even more fun. I can't even imagine how wonderful it will be when the twins are born. It will be so much fun, watching the children running around and playing together. Those days can't come soon enough._

 _After that, we went home. I mean William and I went home. John returned to the hotel. Just to check on things and Daisy. She loves working there and everyone loves her too. Of course they do, Daisy is the sweetest girl. I missed talking to her. She's a good listener and she grew up to be a great friend and confident._

 _To make this day even more perfect, John came home before dinner! I cleaned and fried the fish they caught for all of us, along with some potatoes and bread and butter. It was so delicious! Also, this means that tonight I will be able to fall asleep in my husband's arms. Daisy was indeed the best thing that could have happened to us!_

 _I can hear John and William talking in the nursery. Will just had his bath before bed. I'm sure John is getting ready for his bedtime stories. We both missed those so much! I don't want to miss that so I'll end for tonight._

 _What a marvellous day!_

 _~ Anna Bates_


	21. Dreams Do Come True

**_July 4th, 1927 ~_  
**

 **Two of our rooms emptied out this morning. Mr Tripp and Mr. Mooney are traveling businessmen who have stayed with us before. They both said they'd be returning in a month's time. They've become regulars.**

 **Mr. & Mrs. Avery and their two children who have been here for a week today, are leaving on the afternoon train. William has enjoyed playing with the Avery children and they have all relished being entertained by The Amazing Remo, an itinerant magician who's been staying in room five for the past couple of weeks. He is very entertaining, what with his card tricks and top hat, and he's a complete mystery to us. Somewhat of an eccentric. You meet all kinds in the hotel business but that's one of the things I love about it. He said he might stay around for the bazaar. I hope he does. We could use more entertainment on the roster.**

 **So only six of our rooms will be filled by tonight. I know Sarah has been wanting to give them a good cleaning but that's hard to do when lodgers are staying in them. That will make her happy. Young children are not the tidiest of guests.**

 **I just received a message from the village council. An emergency meeting has been called. Apparently one of the acts has canceled on us. I'll mention The Amazing Remo to them.**

 **I see Anna is heading through the garden, her camera in hand. She does love snapping photographs. I'll just kiss her goodbye and be off.**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John arrived home from the council meeting around four o'clock. He was sweating a little from his walk and in need of a glass of fresh water. As he stood at the kitchen sink he spotted Anna through the window, resting in her chair under a tree.

He thought it wouldn't hurt just to sit down with her for a bit, maybe join her for tea. He took a big swig from his glass of water, and set the kettle on the stove, eager to surprise her. While waiting for it to boil he watched William playing with Jack, throwing a stick and teaching the dog how to retrieve it…it was not working that well.

'Hello, my love.' John made his presence known, coming from behind Anna's chair with a tray in his hands. 'How are you doing this afternoon?' he smiled.

'John! I wasn't expecting you so early.' Anna smiled back at him.

'Oh well, I thought I should join you for a while under this wonderful shade tree.' John looked up at the tree, its shade so cool and fresh. 'Also, I thought it was a good idea if we shared tea together,' he winked. 'I've missed that of late.'

'And you thought very well! What a wonderful surprise. I was just thinking about a good cup of tea,' she said with a smile on her lips.

'I knew you were.'

After he rested the tray on a little table beside her chair, he kissed the crown of her head before dragging another chair close to Anna's.

'What a glorious day…' he declared with a contented sigh, as he sat down stretching his long legs out before him.

'Indeed…I feel so blessed with this little piece of heaven of ours. Look at them,' Anna spoke, motioning toward William and Jack. 'Playing so freely, and these two will be just the same soon enough,' she said.

'Our dreams came true, love, in the best possible of ways, and little did we know that our hotel would be in Downton,' he told her, rubbing her belly. The babies had been so energetic lately, he could even see them moving beneath the fabric of her thin summer dress. 'Let me pour you some tea.'

'I've been thinking…' Anna took a sip of her tea before continuing. 'It would be rather nice if there was a gazebo, right there,' she pointed ahead. 'With beautiful pots of flowers and a table right in the middle.'

'Funny you should mention it, I've been thinking the same!' John chuckled.

'Have you really?! Well, that must mean it's meant to be.' Anna looked over at him with a mischievous expression on her face.

'If you think so…it would look really nice. We could eat there in the shade on that table you imagined.'

'That's exactly why I want a table there.' They both laughed.

'Look!' William shouted. 'Charlie!'

When Anna looked, she saw the cat running from one side to the garden to the other.

'Oh my! Is that him? But I couldn't even see him that well,' she pouted. 'Don't you make fun of a woman in my condition, John Bates!'

'I never would do such thing!' He tried to look surprised at her insinuation, while struggling to suppress his laugh. 'Don't worry, you'll see him properly one day.' John looked at his pocket watch, rising from his chair. 'I must go now. I'll be home for dinner.' He leaned into her and gave her a kiss.

'Now I can forget about that wicked cat with such wonderful news as that.' She smile as she watched him leaving, patting his son's head as he did so.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _If there's something I love about John and me it's that we always seem to have the same ideas. Today after his council meeting he joined me for tea and we talked about building a gazebo in our garden. I mentioned it first, because the idea has been rattling around in my mind and John said that he has been thinking the same! We are indeed two of a kind, well, sometimes._

 _So, that is happening. Don't know when yet, but I hope soon. Maybe after the twins are born. I know we won't use it too much this summer because once September comes the weather begins to cool down, but it will be there for all the summers yet to come and it will be just wonderful! Just imagine the memories we will make there, all the five of us!_

 _Oh my, the five of us, it's still so strange to talk like that._

 _Well, I'm waiting for John to come home now. Dinner is in the oven and once again I will be falling asleep in his arms after William's bedtime story. It's such a joy to have him here with us at night. We've missed these moments of family togetherness. Now things are as they should be and as we dreamed of. What a blessing!_

 _~Anna Bates_


	22. Pampering Anna

_**July 8th, 1927 ~**_

 **Anna and I are teaching William how to read. He may be a little young still, but he's such a smart boy and he's been asking, no, he's been begging us to, so we decided that it was the right time to do so. I was around his age when my mother first taught me my letters , and that didn't do me any harm, quite the opposite. When he's old enough to go to school in a year, he'll already have some knowledge and things will be easier for him.**

 **So, we have been teaching him the alphabet. The name of each letter and the sounds, and he's doing really well. He can already sing the all the letters, and he can write a few as well. Pretty illegible still, but with a sharp eye…you can guess what it is.**

 **Anyway, this morning he was up for breakfast with Anna and me and when I came into the kitchen, the lad was in my chair, in his little robe, with the morning newspaper in his hands, sounding out letters, trying to read. He had a very serious look on his face. When I asked him what he was doing he looked at me, and said 'If things keep going the way they are going we will all be lost.' The little beggar! He's often heard Sam utter those same words when reading the news. Of course Anna and I had to laugh at this. It's such a joy to see him growing up.**

 **I'm now waiting for them for lunch. I hope they don't take too long. I have a gift for Will. When I went to the Post Office I bought him some lined paper. Maybe that will help him with his letters.**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John looked outside his office window, taking in the beautiful view of their flowery garden, when he saw Anna hanging some clothes on the line. He smiled at the sight, taking in his wife extremely round frame. Every day she told him she was fat and how could he even stand to look at her? But she couldn't be more wrong. He found her so beautiful like this, with her big belly and rosy cheeks. She looked the fine figure of motherhood and he took these little furtive moments to admire her from afar.

But his smile died on his lips when he spied her feet. She was wearing no shoes.

'What on earth…' he whispered to himself confused. Why was Anna walking barefoot outdoors? He decided that he should go help her and ask her why she was shoeless.

'Anna…' he called her, approaching her as she stood with his shirt in one hand and the other shading the sun from her eyes.

'Hello, Mr Bates,' she smiled at him. 'Were you spying on me from your office?'

'I was!' He smiled back at her. 'And I was wondering what you are doing here without your shoes on? Here, I'll do that.' John took his shirt from her and hung it up.

'You'll laugh if I tell you.' She tried to suppress an embarrassed giggle.

'I could use a good laugh, tell me.'

She thought for a moment, watching as he continued hanging the clothes, not in exactly the way she would have done but she would let it pass this time. 'I couldn't get them on,' she pursed her lips, looking up at him.

'You what?' he stilled his movements looking at her.

'I just couldn't bend over enough to put them on, my stockings either, and then the grass is not that bad…it feels nice actually.'

He smiled lovingly, dropping William's underwear back in the basket. 'My poor darling. Come here…why don't you sit down in your chair?' He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her over to it.

'But the laundry -'

'I'll do it, come on. Let's sit you down, shall we?'

Anna nodded and he helped ease her down into her chair under the big elm tree. 'Oh,' she sighed, 'this is much better.'

'Is William taking his nap?' he asked as he went back to hanging the rest of the laundry.

'He is…all that reading must have tired him out,' she chuckled as John joined her.

'Alright then…you stay there, I won't be long,' he said, going inside.

'Where are you going?' she asked but he was already out of sight. When he came out, some minutes later, he had mug in one hand and her lavender lotion in the other. 'What's that, John?'

'Tea…' he said, handing her the mug and dragging a chair across from her, 'and lotion!' He sat down, after telling her to sit back and relax, and he took one of her feet and placed it on his lap.

'Are you going to give me a massage?' she smiled happily.

'Indeed I am, Mrs. Bates! I've been lax in my duties of late…' He poured some lotion in his palm, warming it just so and began to rub it into the arch of her foot.

For the first couple of minutes the only sound to be heard was Anna's oohs and aahs. Then as he continued the massage, John mentioned, 'Daisy is doing so well. It seems like she was born for the job.'

'And she's very pleased with Archie too,' Anna commented sipping at her tea, so contented at the sensation of his big warm hands against her skin.

'Yes, I noticed that too,' he looked up at her with a grin. 'They do talk a lot, and whenever I go in the kitchen they go silent as mice,' he chuckled. 'I wonder what they are up to when I'm not watching.'

'I think you know too well what that awkward silence means.' Anna looked through her lashes at him.

John nodded. 'How are you feeling?'

'So much better! I should hire you as my valet.'

'I'm already your valet,' John said with a mischievous look on his face as his hands traveled up her leg. 'And you don't even have to pay me for it,' he winked.

'Oh, John Bates…' she moaned. 'Aren't you needed somewhere?'

'I told them where I was. If I am they'll call me.'

'Good then, you stay right here, until they call you…I'm enjoying this special treatment.'

John smiled at her, lifting her foot to his lips, kissing her arch.

Anna Bates sighed contentedly. She may be a fat lady who could no longer put on her own shoes, but she had to admit…life was pretty sweet.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _I see that John has written about us teaching William how to read and what he did this morning with the paper. It was really so cute. He looked like a tiny John Bates sitting there reading the morning news, except for the blonde hair, of course. He wants so badly to learn how to read now. He gets frustrated though. He was practicing his letters earlier tonight. The lined paper John bought him seemed to help a bit. My baby is growing up so fast._

 _Mrs Patmore and Mrs Carson are coming to the cottage tomorrow afternoon for tea. Daisy's coming too. I asked John to spare her the first couple of hours of her shift so we could all drink tea in memory of our time at the Abbey. Of course he was more than glad to do so. I always love getting together to chat with these ladies. Even though I am more than happy with this life of ours, I miss little things from our life as servants. But fortunately, we don't live far and we can see each other whenever we please, and every Sunday morning too._

 _John's a little later coming home tonight. He had to stay for dinner at the hotel because they had a businessman's meeting in the pub and he wanted to be there, but he will be here shortly and he'll still be able to tell William his bedtime story. While we wait I'll give that boy a good bath and put him in his pyjamas._

 _~ Anna Bates_


	23. The Bat vs Bedtime stories

_**July 11th, 1927 ~**_

 **Things are peaceful at the hotel today. We don't have guests departing or arriving, but we are seven rooms full. It's nice like this, not too crowded. It give us the time for some tidying and resting up a bit. And everyone staying is very quiet and relaxed.  
**

 **Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for our house last night. Around half past two this morning, Anna was taking one of her many nightly treks to the bathroom, when I heard her scream my name followed by "BAT!"**

 **Anna and I have always been plagued by bats, whether here or at the cottage. It comes from having the upstairs windows open after dark, and last night was particularly stifling, so we opened them. The result of which was our late night visitor.**

 **We're not really afraid of bats but it is rather jarring to have one buzz past you in the darkness. Anna has always been concerned about one getting tangled in her hair. I have my doubts that ever really happens, but there it is…I can't convince her otherwise.**

 **Over the years I've developed a sure-fire way of getting rid of them without injury to either human or bat. They're only frightened and trying to get out of the house, after all. So I sat quietly on a chair in the corner and waited for it to fly into the bedroom. Sure enough the little bat came careening in, and sensing the breeze from the window, flew out to freedom.**

 **I hollered for Anna that it was safe to come out from wherever she was hiding - the closet at the end of the hallway in this case. The whole thing only took about ten minutes, but it was enough to disrupt the entire night and I have been up ever since. So a quiet and serene day suits me fine.**

 ** **Later this afternoon I'm getting together with Mr Grant to see the plans he's drawn up for the gazebo in our garden. He's our local handyman. His son and nephew help him with his little business and I think it's only right to hire someone from our village to do the job.**  
**

 **And then tomorrow I have another council meeting. They want me to bring along _The Amazing Remo_ , our resident magician and mystery man, so they can approve his act for the bazaar. I think we're very lucky to get him, but I do wonder what his story is. **

**I stopped by the bookstore and bought a new book for William. _Gulliver's Travels_ , one of my favourite childhood stories. My mother used to read it to me before bed and I thought it would be nice to do the same with my son. As soon as I gave him the book, the lad could hardly contain his excitement. I reckon he's going to be a reader, just like his mum and dad. So, tonight we're going to start it and I am really hoping he loves it as much as I did. It will remind me of my boyhood days….**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _I'm waiting for John to arrive home for dinner. It's so nice when he comes home early. I have a shepherd's pie in the oven, which I know he loves, and I baked an orange pound cake for dessert, using his mother's recipe. William helped me, of course, and I must say, the time he spends with Archie in the kitchen has indeed proved to be productive. He knows the measurements and that he should always stir clockwise. How impressive! Maybe he will be a chef one day, who knows._

 _John had an appointment to talk with Mr Grant about the gazebo for our garden this afternoon. I haven't seen him since then and I'm so excited to see what they came up with and when he can start._

 _And I see he mentioned the bat, didn't he? UGH! I was walking, half asleep down the dark hallway when it flew past my head. I threw my hands over my hair and dove for the nearest door, which happened to be a closet, where I remained for the duration. I can't take many more frights like that, not in my condition. All windows will remain shut at night._

 _I must say, I'm rather excited about Gulliver's Travels. I never read it before, thinking it was more of a boy's book, but I live with two boys and soon maybe two more. It's about time I learned about Mr. Gulliver and his Travels, I think. It will be a lovely bedtime story for all of us. I might pop some popcorn._

 _Oh! John has just arrived home. I need to get dinner on the table.._

 _~ Anna Bates._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

William held the book against his chest as he waited, rather impatiently, for his father on his parent's bed. John was still washing up in the bathroom and Anna was brushing her hair at the vanity table, watching through the mirror the excitement on her son's face.

'Mummy, can we read it now?' the boy asked, tightening his grip around his precious book. 'I want to read it now!'

'Be patient, darling, your father will be out in a minute,' Anna smiled through the mirror.

William nodded, looking down at the drawing on the cover of a giant tied down and surrounded by little people. He was so excited about the new story, and his eyes danced with curiosity as he tried his best to read the title of the book. 'Gulliver's Travels' the boy whispered. His father had already told him what those letters said, but nevertheless, he liked to pretend he could read them himself. 'Does Gulliver travel to America? Or to China? Where does he travel to, Mummy?'

'I don't know Will, it's a new story to me too. We'll have to wait and see,' Anna said chuckling. She rose from her chair and walked towards the boy. 'While you wait for your father, I'm going to the kitchen, alright?' she kissed his blonde hair and the boy smiled up at her.

'Daddy! Come on! Let's read this!' William called to his father just as John came out of the bathroom, his hair still damp.

'Alright, alright, little man. I am coming now.' He sat down on the bed, next to his son and took the book in his hands. 'Where's Mummy?'

'She went to the kitchen, I think you took so long it made her hungry.'

'I am sure it did,' John grinned at his son's words, and a moment later Anna came into the room with a big, blue bowl in her hands with a delicious smell emanating from it.

'Buttered popcorn!' she announced, winking. 'Just for me.'

'Me too, Mummy!' William's eyes were wide as soon as he saw his mother placing the bowl on the bed.

'Only if you promise not to make a mess,' she told him, petting his head.

'I promise! Daddy shouldn't eat any though, else he'll growl like a bear when he sleeps.'

John knew William was speaking of his snoring. 'I do not growl like a bear,' he said, looking up at Anna for an answer, pretending to appear offended by the accusation.

'When you eat before bed you do,' Anna replied, giggling at his expression. 'But then, you will be reading, so you can't be eating.'

'That's not fair at all. I'll go on strike then,' he teased.

'It's alright, Mummy, let Daddy eat it too. If he growls too loud he can sleep downstairs.'

Anna and John laughed at their son, before taking their place in the bed. William in the middle, holding the bowl of popcorn between his legs and his parents at each side. John started reading in his low, hypnotic voice as Anna and William listened and enjoyed the buttery popcorn.

'Hey, Mr Bates!? That's you daddy.' William interrupted his father.

'Maybe my great, great, great grandfather yes…' John said and the boy rested his head against his father's arm.

 _'When I left Mr. Bates, I went down to my father: whereby the assistance of him and my uncle John, and some other relations, I got forty pounds, and a promise of thirty pounds a year to maintain me at Leyden: there I studied physic two years and seven months, knowing it would be useful on long voyages.'_

'Are you chewing on unpopped kernels? William your teeth!' Anna took a hard kernel from the boy's mouth.

'I like to chew on it.'

She rolled her eyes and John continued reading with a smile on his face. Soon, an eager silence fell between them, as Anna and William's attention was focused solely on John's steady voice. John pulled Will closer and wrapped his arm around his slim shoulders and Anna scooched down deeper into her pillow. With each passage, the boy's curiosity increased, as did his mother's drowsiness, and before John could make it just over halfway through the first chapter, Anna began to softly snore.

'Daddy, Mummy's growling,' William cupped his hand around his mouth and whispered conspiratorially.

John nodded his head, smiling. 'Shhh…I know, son. Let her be. Mummy didn't sleep well last night.'

'Because of the bat?'

His father nodded.

Will thought for a minute and continued quietly, 'But she'll miss the story.'

John looked over at his sleeping wife before reaching down to the foot of the bed and pulling the quilt up over her. 'Don't worry, son. I'll catch her up.' John kissed Will on the top of his head and resumed his reading.


	24. Goldie the Goldfish

_**July 15th, 1927 ~**_

 **Today is going to be an exciting day for William and me. Now, that we've started teaching him how to read, the lad thinks he's a big man and he's been begging me to help 'run' the hotel. Of course, I couldn't be happier that my son wants to spend time with me, so today he'll be doing just that. He'll be mostly at my desk, drawing and pretending to read, but I reckon that we will both have great fun. The hotel is not fully booked right now, so I can spare some time and attention on him.**

 **He'll come with Anna for lunch as usual, and then he'll stay the rest of the day while Anna goes home to have her well deserved rest. I think she'll enjoy being by herself…those days are rare and after the twins are born I'm afraid it will be even more difficult to make happen.**

 **By the way, as I wrote in my last entry, I took The Amazing Remo to the council meeting so he could show some of his magic tricks and get the approval of all members and I am happy to say that he will have an act at the bazaar. I think he'll prove to be very popular with the crowd, young and old alike. He's a very personable gent, but as I've mentioned, quite a mystery to us. Ah well, who am I to judge? We all have had our secrets from time to time.**

 **Anna is so pleased, Mr Grant will start working on our gazebo next week. He thinks he can have it finished before the bazaar. We shall see…I am not that optimistic, but then it doesn't matter really. We will have all the coming summers to enjoy it. It's funny to think about the bazaar…possibly by then, our two babies will be here with us. What a wonderful thought.**

 **I can hear Daisy and Archie laughing outside in the garden. Archie always uses the herbs we grow to spice up his food…those two enjoy each other's company very much. I don't mind one bit though as they are hard workers and they're happy here. Happy employees make for a happy business. I just hope he doesn't get too distracted and mix the mint with catnip!**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anna could see her son and her husband approaching the cottage through the garden, and she couldn't help but smile to herself as she placed the bowl on the kitchen counter.

'Perfect,' she whispered, glancing outside again. The day was darkening, but a few rays of sun still cast a warm spell on her pale skin as she heard her boys conversation.

'Could I come with you tomorrow too, Daddy?' William asked his father, holding on to his hand with a serious look on his face.

'I suppose you can, until we have more guests. It's too busy for you when we have a full house.'

The boy nodded enthusiastically. 'I can't wait for another chapter of Gulliver's Travels tonight, Daddy!'

'Ah, me too, son. It was my favourite story when I was a boy just like you.'

Smiling, the two entered through the kitchen back door, greeting Anna as they did so.

'Your working men have return! Did you have a good day, my darling?' John said, kissing her temple lovingly. 'Oh…what smells so delicious?'

'Roasted lamb with mash,' Anna smiled. 'I did well today, didn't I?'

'I see that I have to take William with me more often…' John teased.

'Silly beggar. It's mostly walking around with these two that bothers me,' she said pulling William to her, hugging him and kissing his hair. 'I missed my darling boy so very much!'

William giggled as he tried to escape his mother's sloppy kisses, but he stopped fighting for freedom when he looked at the counter.

'Oh!' he gasped in excitement. 'What is that?!'

'Oh, that?' Anna looked up, 'well…why don't you go take a look?'

'A fish! It's a fish!' the boy ran to it, resting his hands on the counter while his blue eyes flashed as the golden fish swam peacefully in the round bowl. 'It's a fish!' William exclaimed, jumping up and down.

'Where did you get it?' John asked Anna, approaching the bowl and looking at it with amused eyes.

'Well…I may have asked Sarah to buy it when I was at the hotel for lunch.'

'Ah! That's why she asked me to spare her for an hour…you naughty girls,' he smiled at her.

Anna nodded quite proud of herself. 'Now, you can name that one, Will. We won't be eating it.'

'No?' the boy couldn't take his eyes off his new friend.

'No, that one is a pet, just like Jack.'

'And Charlie!' the boy added.

'And Charlie.' Anna rolled her eyes.

'Goldie! It's name is Goldie. Goldie Bates, the golden fish.' William smiled at the fish one more time before turning to his mother and wrapping his arms around her legs. 'Thank you, Mummy. I love it!'

'Now you will be a sweet boy and eat all your dinner, won't you?' Anna winked at him.

'I will eat all the dinners ever!' Will exclaimed and turned his attention back to his new pet.

'Oh, did you hear that, Anna? We should write that down and make him sign it,' John laughed to himself.

'Why don't you boys set the table while I finish the mash? If I do any more walking today I will certainly die…' Anna sighed, moving to the stove, with her hands on her back, trying to soothe the tension away.

'Just tell me…' John approached her from behind, resting his hands on her rounded hips, as she poured the boiled potatoes in a bowl. 'Didn't you miss this darling boy of yours as well?' he asked as he kissed the warm skin of her neck.

'That, John Bates, you will have to wait and see,' she turned in his arms to kiss him soundly. 'Now, that's enough of that, Mr Bates. You have to help your son set the table!'

John nodded chuckling, before kissing her one last time. He joined his son and they both set the table, with a candle and a bouquet of fresh flowers from their garden. Later that night, after the dishes and baths, they all sat in bed as Anna once again fell asleep to the sound of Gulliver and his adventures. Life couldn't be more perfect.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _I am so tired today, but so happy._

 _I made a wonderful dinner for my husband and my son and I had a little surprise for them when they arrived home._

 _I asked Sarah to go to the village today to buy a gold fish at Mrs Grace's store. She sells everything in there, even old bagpipes. Come to that! Anyway, Sarah chose a very beautiful golden one, the perfect size for the bowl that I wanted to use for it. So, when they arrived home for dinner, the fish was already swimming in his little home on our the kitchen counter._

 _I put him near the window so he can have some light and see outside. Well…I don't know if he really cares about seeing outside or not, but if he does, he has a nice view for our garden. His name his Goldie. William named it of course, and even John was excited about it. But on second thought, his home by the very kitchen window that Will and John claim to have seen Charlie, although you couldn't prove it by me, might not be the best place for him. We have that window open during the day…and Charlie is a cat after all._

 _Well, after that, we had a delicious dinner of roasted lamb and mash, and I am now waiting for John to finish washing up. William is already in our bed with Gulliver's book in his hands waiting for Daddy to read it to him, and I am waiting as eagerly. I just hope I don't fall asleep as I normally do, but I don't have much faith on myself…I am terribly sleepy. Oh well, John will tell me about it tomorrow, if I miss anything too exciting._

 _~ Anna Bates_


	25. Greenie the Grasshopper

_**Wee Grasshopper ~**_

Through the half opened door of the bathroom, John could hear his son chattering away, carrying on an imaginary conversation with Mr. Gulliver, as he waited rather impatiently for his nightly bedtime story.

Anna, ready for bed herself, had run downstairs to brew some tea and grab a jar of biscuits she had made that very afternoon. Storytelling and listening does tend to make one rather hungry.

She had a bright smile on her face, looking forward to what had become their nightly entertainment. She was sure that this evening she would be able to listen to the whole chapter without falling asleep. She had been able to take a nap earlier that day while William spent the afternoon with his daddy again.

Anna picked up the tray loaded with a glass of milk for Will, butter and chocolate biscuits, a pot of lavender tea and two cups. It was just about all she could handle, when from the corner of her eye she saw a largish shadow jumping towards, her followed by a buzzing sound. She looked around, trying to understand what was happening, but she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Shrugging her shoulders she headed for the stairs - then she heard the buzz again, and turning around slowly she saw it - a huge grasshopper clinging menacingly to the kitchen curtain.

Now Anna didn't frighten easily, but she was in her thin nightgown, barefooted and both hands were occupied. Every slight move she made, the grasshopper seemed to follow her with his eyes, ready to pounce!

'Oh my god,' she whispered, trying not to move too much. But when the insect raised up on his haunches, poised to jump straight at her she couldn't help but scream.

Her cry of distress caused John to come pounding down the stairs with Jack and William close behind. 'What? What is it? Are you alright? Is it time?' he reached for her, grabbing the tray from her hands and placing it on the counter. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and in a very concerned voice exclaimed, 'We should go to the hospital, it's too soon - '

'No! It's not that John! Look!' she shrieked in his arms, pointing toward the window. All the commotion seemed to have frozen the intruder in place. 'There's a big, _huge_ grasshopper on the curtain!'

'Bloody he-, Anna! You gave me a fright!' He pressed a hand to his heaving chest. "All this because of a grasshopper?' he looked at her with a quizzical expression on his face.

'Just look! Look! It's a giant! And quit flailing your hands around. It's watching us,' Anna sputtered.

John rolled his eyes at her and turned around to face the beast and when he did the insect took a powerful leap from the curtain to the counter.

'Whoa! That's…that's the biggest grasshopper I've ever seen! Oooh…it's getting ready to jumping again…Anna!' John couldn't help himself as he moved slightly behind his very pregnant wife.

'John Bates! Go kill it!' Anna told him, grabbing his arm and trying to shove him forward.

'Kill it? But you never want me to kill anything,' John tried to reason with her.

'It's getting ready to jump again! Kill it, John, before it kills us!'

Her husband cringed behind her, gripping her shoulders. 'But Anna…it's almost too big to kill. It would be like killing a small animal with my bare hands right here in our kitchen.'

'Are you afraid of an insect, Mr. Bates?!'

He shot her a dismal look. 'Well I'm not the only one, am I, Mrs. Bates? And I didn't know it was that huge! And I hate insects that jump. I'm not the most agile on my feet, in case you hadn't noticed.'

'Why don't we keep it? We could call it Greenie.' William suggested.

'William Bates, don't you dare name that disgusting thing. Now you,' she turned to face John. 'Kill it! Please, John.'

She had said please. John sighed and walked towards the counter ever so slowly. He took a kitchen cloth in his hand in hopes of striking the grasshopper with it hard enough to kill it without having to actually crush it, but before he could do that the green monster jumped again, to the floor, almost touching John's bare foot.

'Ah!' he exclaimed, dropping the cloth and hopping back towards Anna. 'I know! I've got an idea. Let's go to bed, close the kitchen door, and leave the window open and hope the bast…' he coughed looking at his son. 'The beggar finds his way out. It works with the bats.'

'What if it never leaves?' Anna asked worriedly. 'I'll be nervous every time I come in the kitchen. No, I need to know it's gone.'

'I can catch it, mummy. I am not afraid.'

'William - '

But before the boy could take the grasshopper to safety, Charlie came leaping through the open kitchen window, taking it in his mouth and began crunching on it. Every bite he took could be heard…loudly. John swallowed hard and they all had sickening grimaces on their faces except the dog, Jack, who appeared to be smiling.

'No. Charlie! No!' William pleaded in vain. But Greenie was no more than a single leg dangling from between Charlie's teeth at this point.

'Charlie yes!' Anna cheered. 'Charlie's my hero!'

It was love at first sight as she walked toward the cat. He jumped on the kitchen table, where Anna took him in her arms. 'Charlie, the true man of this house.' She looked over her shoulder at John and winked, patting him on the chest as she walked past him. 'Would you grab the tray when you come up, darling?'

'Come on, silly cat, let's find you a place to sleep.' Anna looked down at Jack. 'See Jack? He's even a better dog than you are.' Then she headed upstairs.

That night, Anna and John's bed was fully booked, as Charlie chose her feet to sleep on. After so much ruckus downstairs, Anna was out not five minutes after John started reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **July 18th, 1927 ~**

 **Let me tell you, last night was an adventure! Anna called me screaming from the kitchen, and of course the first thing that came to my mind was that the babies were ready to come. I was so nervous going down those stairs, I don't know how I didn't trip and break my neck. Anyway, as I came into the kitchen asking what was going on, I was already making plans to take her to the hospital and she tells me that it's a grasshopper on the curtain that has her so frightened. A grasshopper!**

 **Alright, I must confess, the insect was gargantuan! But Anna gave me a hell of a fright. I tried to kill it, honestly I did. Though I was a bit apprehensive, only because I didn't want to crush it as it was so big and I really don't like bugs that jump.**

 **In the end, Charlie caught it! He's Anna's hero now. William was a bit sad because he wanted to keep it and call it Greenie. Children come up with some funny ideas, they do!**

 **We all ended up in bed, including the cat, and I still got to read William a few pages of Gulliver's Travels. Anna of course, fell asleep right away. I think the grasshopper adventure was too much for her. It's not something I care to relive either.**

 **Moving on, this afternoon, Mr Grant is coming to take some measurements and to talk to Anna about where she wants the gazebo, and on Monday they will start building.**

 **That is it for today. I am waiting on Anna and William for lunch as usual, and I think the lad will stay with me again. It's been fairly quite**

 **here and it's always nice for Anna to be able to rest. Carrying those two little ones is not easy on her. Hopefully soon, they will be here with us.**

 **~ John Bates**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _I see that John mentioned the grasshopper. Well, he forgot to mention that he was as scared as I was. Silly beggar._

 _I must sound like a fragile princess with all this talk about naps, but today I was able to have a nice long one. I've been napping every afternoon since William has been "helping" John at the hotel, and I must say, it's doing me world of good. Thankfully, tonight there won't be any more giant insects invading the kitchen, because I will remember to close the window and I will be able to stay awake to listen to John reading._

 _Ah! And we have, officially, another pet. Charlie, of course. He's so sweet and he lets me pet and I'm holding him now. How lovely. I cleaned him with a damp cloth, but he was looking very good for a stray cat. He's well fed, thanks to me, and he's young, and then, he's been living in our garden so he was not really a true stray cat, was he? I think he's about five or six months, no more than that._

 _I do worry about Goldie though! Last thing I want is for Charlie to eat him. Although when I was making dinner he was there, right beside the fishbowl and he didn't even care about it. Maybe he only likes insects. I don't think he's going to do Goldie any harm, but just in case I covered the bowl with a bit of wood that we had left from renovating the cottage and I made sure it had a little place for air to get in, so I think that everything will be alright. I'll ask Mr Grant to cut the wood to the size of the bowl tomorrow, and to make a little hole in it, so I can cover it properly and it will look good. John has started calling our little menagerie the Bates Zoo. But he really doesn't mind._

 _I'm going to get ready for bed now. William's already waiting for his story and John is finishing his washing up. Tonight, I will stay awake!_

 _~ Anna Bates_


	26. What's Gotten Into Jack?

_**July 23rd, 1927 ~**_

 **What a beautiful, sunny morning! I just popped out back to see how Mr. Grant was coming along with the gazebo. He believes he can have it done before next weekend, and honestly, he's been working on it for two days now and it's already taking shape. From what I can see I am sure it will turn out beautifully. I can picture the happiness on Anna's face when we have our first family picnic in it.**

 **Business is beginning to pick up again. We'll be having one departure, Mr. Fielding, who has spent a week with us. But two businessmen are booked to arrive on the afternoon train. I think William will be able to stay here with me after lunch again. Tomorrow though he should probably stay home as we tend to get busier toward the weekend. He probably won't be happy about that as Anna tells me he thinks it's his 'job' to come to the hotel. I can only hope he's that willing to work here when he's sixteen. Will and I will surprise Anna for tea later this afternoon.**

 **Right now though I need to go into the pub and apologize to Sam. I'm ashamed to say I spoke rather harshly to him earlier. I always strive to never raise my voice to…anyone, really, but Sam can be trying. Still, that's no excuse. You see, I haven't been sleeping well at all lately. And that's no excuse either, but it's the truth.**

 **Let me explain…**

 **Every night, after I tell William his story I always put him to sleep in his own bed. Not that we mind the lad sleeping with us now and then, but it's not very comfortable with Anna being so heavily pregnant. She gets too hot and she spends the night tossing and turning, and well, she takes up a bit more space than is normal for her to. Anyway, after I put him to sleep, I go back to bed and Anna will usually roll over against me, flop her leg over my hip, and spoon me, as she calls it, which is lovely. But lately, the last two weeks or so, whenever she settles in that position I feel the babies kicking me in the back. At first, I must confess, it was an odd feeling, but now I'm always waiting for it to happen. It's almost a reassurance… I mean, until I can't sleep and I have to tell her to turn around…which I almost never do because I don't want to bother her once she's finally sleeping.**

 **Those two little ones are so energetic, and now I know exactly why Anna can't get comfortable for long in bed. I mean, I only feel them slightly on my back, I can't imagine how it is to feel them moving around inside your own body. It must be a wonderful and strange experience at the same time.**

 **So that's why I'm not sleeping well and it's a very feeble excuse for barking at poor Sam, but there it is.**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anna's hand was idly stroking Jack's furry head where it rested on her shade from the big elm tree was so cooling as she waited for John to come from the kitchen with their tea. Seated in her comfy chair she contemplated a solitary bumble bee. Its legs heavily laden with pollen, it was struggling to fly, as it worked its magic on the nearby Rose of Sharon bush.

It was all so relaxing… Toeing her shoes off, Anna ran her bare feet through the soft grass. Her eyelids grew heavy as she watched William pulling a string around the garden, Charlie running after him. Not even the rap..rap..rapping of the hammers coming from the gazebo construction site could lull her from her sense of contentment.

'Here we are,' John announced, carrying the tray to the little side table next to her chair. 'Tea, biscuits, and milk for the boy!' He smiled over at his son.

'You are a darling, my darling,' Anna chuckled, scratching Jack behind his ears.

'Oh well, you know me…' John winked, before leaning down to kiss her cheek.

'What's the matter, Jack?' Anna asked, when Jack began to growl for no apparent reason.

'He's probably jealous of Charlie,' John replied.

'I don't know…It's odd, he's been following me everywhere today, and whenever I sit he does this.' She gestured toward the dog.

'He's soft on you, that's all.' John dragged his chair over and sat down. 'But tell me…how are these little-' before John could rub her belly, Jack barked at him, showing him his teeth as he did so.

'Jack! No. That's not nice!' Anna scolded the dog.

'Whatever is the matter with him?' John asked with wide eyes. 'He almost bit me.'

'He wouldn't do it…' Anna excused Jack. 'He was just trying to scare you off. I told you, he's been acting strange around me.'

'Scare me off? Scare me off from my own wife?' John was not very happy. 'What if he bites you?' When he tried to caress her again, the same thing happened. 'Dammit Jack!'

'Jack!' Anna sat up and pushed the dog's head away from her lap. 'You are being a bad boy.'

'Come here, Jack!' John snapped his fingers and demanded the dog walk over to him, which he did, with his tail between his legs. He sat down, leaning against John and licked his hands as if apologizing. 'You are a strange fellow, you know?' John said, rubbing Jack's back, with an uneasy look on his face.

'I think…you know, I heard something the other day and I didn't really believe it but…apparently they say dogs feel when the baby is close to coming, and that they get overly protective when that happens.'

'Do you think that's it?'

'Maybe…'

'So…does this mean the babies are coming soon? I mean, sooner than what we think?'

'I don't know but, maybe…maybe Jack knows more than we do.' Jack barked happily at her before returning to his former spot. 'Now you be nice to Mr Bates…he is the father after all!'

John chuckled at her words, and called William to drink his milk. Jack wouldn't scare off John again that afternoon, but then, he didn't venture to touch his wife while the dog was present either…better be safe than sorry.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _I am now waiting for John and William to come home. Dinner is ready and the pets are fed, so I'm having a little quiet moment._

 _Jack has been sticking to me like glue all day. He really didn't want John to touch me when he came home for tea. I wonder if what the midwife told me is true, that dogs feel when babies are coming and that they try to protect the mother from people…but then, John's my husband, he wouldn't do anything bad to me. I think Jack doesn't understand that, maybe. Anyway, if that's really true, that's so amazing! And how sweet of Jack wanting to protect me, even though it was not nice what he did…_

 _I wonder if the babies will arrive sooner than expected? Doctor Clarkson said that I would deliver in early August, but I know that we can never be sure…and my mother always said that in the two weeks before or after anything was possible. July is coming to an end… I am getting rather anxious about it now. I can't wait for my babies to be here with us but having twins is scary, and I want to have them here in the cottage. I really hope Doctor Clarkson will be able to come, because I would hate to go to the hospital. It's all in God's hands really, all we have to do now is wait and pray._

 _And John, it's sweet that you can share the movements of our babies within me …you shouldn't complain about it, you silly beggar. And you're a fussy sleeper anyway. You know what? You do deserve sleepless nights as well…after all, I didn't make these babies all by myself. Fortunately._

 _~Anna Bates._


	27. Waiting

_**July 26th, 1927 ~**_

 **This will be short. A lot has happened today and I feel the need to have a written memory of it, and hopefully the writing process will calm me down too.  
**

 **Anna's water broke a few hours ago and she's in labour at the moment. Well, I mean, she's in pain but the midwife said it will take some time still. She thinks the babies will be here in the early hours of the morning. It's nine in the evening now, more or less. We're waiting for the doctor to arrive and I've come downstairs for a few moments to make some tea. The midwife is with her.**

 **I wasn't home at the time, but thank God Will was and little chap was the one who came running to get me. Anna was in our bedroom when it happened and she told William to run to the hotel… The lad was quite worried about his mummy, even though she tried to calm him down. I explained to him the best I could what was happening and he's a little more content now. He can't wait to see his siblings.**

 **I hope Doctor Clarkson won't take too long. I'm rather nervous this time, to be honest. Mostly because they are twins. I know how things go now, after being there for William's birth, but this time is quite different. Two babies at once! I really hope having them at home won't add to any complications. The doctor will let us know, and the midwife said we still have the time to take Anna to the hospital if need be.**

 **Tea is done and I'm going back to the bedroom…I want to be there with her, and she wants me to be. William is staying at the hotel with Caleb and Sarah. I reckon they'll keep him occupied.**

 **If everything goes well, and thankfully it will, tomorrow I will be writing about my sons or daughters, or one of each. Whatever they are, they'll be perfect and we can't wait to meet them. So…it won't be long now…**

 **~ John Bates**


	28. Babies

He couldn't stop the tears. Try as he might, they kept gathering in his eyes when he looked down at his babies. One of them was sleeping quietly in Anna's arms and the other one was trying to cry in his own.

They were perfect. Two little girls with little dark hair and button rose noses. They had his cheeks and his lips, and for twins, the midwife told them, they were quite well built. Even so they were much smaller than William was and at first, he had been quite surprised that such little things could be already so beautiful. But of course they would be…they were Anna's daughters after all, and truth to be told, they did make awfully good looking children together.

He had been there the whole time, and he had heard them when they first cried out to the world. Fiona, followed by Finola about ten minutes later. Anna had been so brave, making little sound at all and being her calm usual self. When William was born it had been the same, but John was sure that with the twins she would be more uneasy, but no. Even Anna herself was surprised with how easily the birth had gone. Once the doctor had told them that everything looked fine, they both relaxed a bit and let nature take its course and not four hours later, their little girls were crying in their arms.

Finola soon quieted as John held and joined her sister in sleep. They looked more like angels than anything else, and John winked at Anna, telling her he had been right about them being girls.

'I know what I know, Mrs Bates,' he told her after the doctor left. 'And now you owe me a foot massage.'

'It will be my pleasure, Mr Bates. I couldn't be happier with your choice.' She smiled broadly at him and he leaned down to kiss her temple, Finola, stirring slightly as he did so.

'Finn and Fee,' he whispered and he rocked the baby against his chest. 'I think it's perfect.'

'Honestly, I think we have a wonderful trio of children.'

'Maybe they'll be dancers while Will plays the accordion,' John said, gently sitting next to Anna on the bed.

'You big silly!' Anna chuckled looking down at Fiona in her arms. 'Whatever they want to be really… We'll love them anyway.'

'We certainly will,' John said, remembering that the midwife would be arriving soon with William. He had mentioned that he wanted to fetch his son to meet his little sisters, but Mrs Holland said she would gladly do it, and as he thought about this, he heard a soft knock on the door and the older woman's face peaked in.

'The young ladies have a visitor,' the midwife whispered, smiling. 'A very excited one!'

John motioned them in.

The midwife opened the door fully then, and William entered the room, his steps careful and his expression rather shy now.

'Come here, darling,' Anna encouraged him. 'Come meet your baby sisters.'

That was all the boy needed to walk more decidedly towards them. John patted the bed and shifted enough so that Will could sit between them to have a better look at the babies.

'Look, Will,' John began. 'This one is Finola…and that one is Fiona. What you think?'

The boy nodded smiling.

'Do you like them?' Anna asked tentatively. 'Finn and Fee. ' She tried to excite the boy.

'I really like them,' William said. 'When will they be big enough to play?'

The parents laughed. 'You still have to wait quite sometime…but, you can help take care of them. Rock their baskets when they cry, help mummy change dirty nappies,' John told him.

'Yeah…I guess I can help mummy…' William said pursing his lips and looking seriously at his father. 'I'm sorry dad, but I think I won't be able to help you at the hotel anymore then…'

'Don't you worry son, I'll do my best to keep the business running without you…won't be easy though, but I think mummy needs more help now.' John smiled at Anna and noticed she couldn't help but shed a few tears at her son's words. Her little boy was a darling, so much like his father.

'Can I hold one?' William asked then, after Anna kissed the top of his head.

'Take Fiona,' she said. 'Now, careful…put your arms out like this.' With her help William was able to hold his sister for a few minutes, before she began to cry, leading to Finola to cry as well, in her father's arms.

'Oh my,' John said, widening his eyes. 'This is what it will be like from now on,' he chuckled.

'They have strong little voices that's for sure.' Anna giggled and took Fiona from William, trying to speak between their cries.

'It's worth it though…I couldn't be happier,' he told her, but when they looked at their son, William was covering his ears and grimacing at the noise.

Oh yes, cover your ears William…the cries and sleepless nights have just begun!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **11 a.m. ~ July 27th, 1927**_

 **Oh my! What a day! I can't even begin to describe how happy I feel right now. I am the proud father of two beautiful little girls! Fiona and Finola, or as we will call them, Fee and Finn, to make easier.**

 **Honestly, everything went so much smoother than I thought it would be and rather quickly too. William took much longer to born and he was only one. Anna did a splendid job. I was there the whole time with her and she didn't flinch, not even once. I don't think she even cried out…I was holding her hand and encouraging her, and I have to say, one does feel rather useless at a time like that, but four hours or so later, we had our girls in our arms. They couldn't be more perfect.**

 **Anna says they look like me. But she says the same about William…well, she's right though. I can never tell when a baby looks like his mother or father, not when they're so young. They do have rounded faces and a little dark hair, maybe that's why she thinks that.**

 **Anyway, everyone's sleeping now, but we've already had the proof that twins always cry in pairs…and for the first few times it was quite funny. I'm sure it won't be so funny after the second night, but it will be worth it. They did settle in fast and they've already had their first couple of feedings. Anna struggled a little in the beginning but everything went well in the end.**

 **All the staff at the hotel stayed up to await the birth, so they're sleepwalking at the moment. As I am, really…but I'm used to sleepless nights. I'll run over to the hotel for a few minutes and make sure they each take some time to rest if they need it. Caleb, Daisy, Archie and Sam will have to be fresh for the evening shift.**

 **We're not fully booked so that will help. I think Sarah can manage a few hours alone, and I'll tell her to call me if something happens. I'll probably give them the morning off tomorrow and I'll be there until lunch…I'm not sure yet, but I don't really want to leave Anna alone just yet.**

 **That's it for today I think. I really want to focus all my attention on my wife and children.**

 **~ John Bates.**


	29. This Is Fee & That One's Finn

**_A/N:_** _We want to thank you all for your support! For all your reviews, faves and follows. They mean so much to us and they brighten up our days. Keep telling us what you think about our entries. Don't be shy! It means the world to us :D_

* * *

 ** _July 31st, 1927 ~_  
**

 **Five days ago our girls, Finn and Fee, were born. What a wonderful, hectic time it has been for all of us. In my past I have doubted the existence of miracles. No more, for all I need to do is look into the eyes of my three children. Anna and I are so blessed.**

 **I've only been to the hotel a handful of times since the birth. Whenever I've ventured over to check on things or relieve the staff, they've shooed me back home, saying they can manage…that Anna and the family need me more. And they're right. This week my place is with Anna, William and the girls.**

 **Dr. Clarkson stopped by yesterday and said Anna and the babies are doing well. Actually better than well. They are thriving.**

 **Daisy and Sarah pop in any chance they get and Archie has been keeping us well-fed.**

 **Lady Mary was here this morning with a gift of books for William. She said she well remembers how left out she felt when Lady Edith was born, not that that feeling lasted long, I'll wager. It was very thoughtful though and Will was thrilled, but I really don't think he's feeling left out at all. He rarely leaves his sisters side's. Rocking their baskets, telling them stories and catching them up on all they've missed in the past four years of his life. He'll be a wonderful big brother.**

 **Although Anna is no doubt tired, she's bounced back very well. As I write this I can reach out and touch her because she's sitting here next to me, a baby in each arm and a contented smile on her face, under the shade of the big elm. All is well…**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a perfect day. The sun was shining but not too brightly, there was a soft breeze and the butterflies flew from flower to flower. Their garden had never looked better. The gazebo was finished, William was playing with Jack, Charlie slept on his window sill, and of course, their girls were here with them.

Finn and Fee slept peacefully,one in Anna's arm and one in John's, knowing for the first time the feeling of being outside in their garden, a place where they would play a million games, run after their pets, and surely have a couple of tumbles along the way.

Fee was in her father's arms now, yawning lazily while he smiled, beaming with adoration at his little girl.

'Aren't they the prettiest little things?' he mused out loud. 'Can you tell them apart yet?'

''Course I can!' Anna chuckled. 'I'm their mother. Mother's can always tell their babies apart.'

John furrowed his brow at her. 'Then…what's the difference? Apart from their clothes…' he looked at Anna with defiant eyes, ready to tell her _'See, you can't.'_ but once again, his wife would surprise him.

'See…Fiona there,' she pointed to the baby in his arms, 'she's a little taller, and see…she has your ears, and Finola is chubbier and her hair is a bit lighter and finer, also her nose is a tiny bit bigger than Fee's.'

John stared at Anna for a moment with a disgruntled expression before looking down at his daughters. His ears? Finn's nose is a tiny bit bigger? He nodded then, pretending he could see all those things Anna was talking about but honestly…

'You can't tell them apart, John Bates?'

'I can!' he replied, trying his best to look offended by her accusation. 'Didn't I put them in your arms and tell them apart?'

'Yes. You said _'Here is Finn in yellow and Fee in white'_ …that's what you said.' Anna giggled at him.

'Because it's easier…but I can tell them apart alright.'

'You will, soon you will. Don't worry.'

John sighed, rolling his eyes and Anna couldn't help but laugh. And that's when William approached them, followed by Jack, and ready for a proper introduction.

'Jack wants to meet my sisters,' William said.

'Well then, you must introduce them!' John told the boy with a smile.

'So…Jack,' the boy cleared his throat. 'This one in mummy's arms is Finn…she's a bit chubbier and her nose is also a tiny bit bigger than Fee's, and that one is Fee, she's taller though. That's how you tell them apart,' William said, standing tall and decisive, proud of his little sisters.

'Wait!' John narrowed his eyes and leaned toward William. 'Did your mother tell you that?'

Anna tried to suppress her laugh while William looked at his father in confusion.

'Did your mother teach you how to tell them apart?' John questioned.

'No…I just looked at them,' William replied, peering over at his mother.

'Oh John…' Anna reached for his hand, 'Do you how much I love you?'

That put a smile on his face.

'Even if you can't tell your daughters apart!' she finished.

She had to laugh again, and John couldn't help but join her. Anna had been right when she said he would soon be able to tell his daughters apart. And while they enjoyed that lazy afternoon, William told Jack all about his sisters, and how he would have to help mummy more now, hence not being able to play with him as much.

Jack cocked his head, listening. This news put a real kink in Jack's day, but he seemed to understand William's plight because he chose that moment to lick the boy across the mouth.

Will wiped off the dog kiss with the back of his hand and continued, 'Don't worry, Jack. One day, they'll be able to play with us, and they'll be a lot more fun than they are now.'

But Jack already found the girls infinitely interesting , as he would often check on them between his games with William. He would sniff their hair and rest his head on their baskets, watching over them as they slept. The twins would grow to love the scruffy Jack and for many years he would be their faithful companion.

Charlie the cat watched with interest from his place on the window sill, not yet sure of these little ones. He would need to think on this a bit.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _These last few days have been so incredible! I haven't had time to write but I have been a bit busy. Two babies are really a full time task. Even nursing them can be a challenge, let me tell you! But I couldn't be happier than I am. Neither of us could!_

 _Finn and Fee are asleep now, and as I look at them I can see how much they favor John. They are perfect…I've been so blessed. And while they sleep, William and Jack are watching over them. Charlie is keeping a wary distance but I think he's curious too._

 _Of course, I can't forget my wonderful husband, who's been such a great help. I couldn't manage without him, honestly. He just went to the hotel to fetch us our dinner, as Archie has been so good cooking all of our meals for us. Bless him. I am quite hungry, to be honest. Feeding two babies does that to you._

 _So I'm resting while waiting for John to bring dinner back. The nights have been a little hectic. The girls don't cry as often as William did, but the problem is, when one cries the other does too, and it takes double the time to silence them. It doesn't seem to faze John though. He takes it in his stride when they wake us up. He's the first to get out of bed to tend to them. And all with good humour. I've been slightly moodier, that's for sure!_

 _Here he comes through the garden now, and he just saw me as well. I can't wait to see what's for dinner. Archie always cooks the best food! I hope the babies sleep long enough for me to eat._

 _I'd better get up and set the table and have Will wash up for dinner. I'm starving tonight!_

 _~ Anna Bates._


	30. A Death In the Family

**_August 3rd, 1927 ~_  
**

 **Anna and I awoke to the sounds of screaming this morning. We both shot out of bed and ran downstairs to find Will in the kitchen trying frantically to fish Goldie from her bowl…a very dead Goldie.**

 **Poor Will was heart-broken. Between sobs he told us he woke up early remembering he hadn't fed Goldie the day before. He hurried to the kitchen to do it, but he was too late and now he thought he'd starved his fish to death.**

 **That couldn't have been further from the truth. Goldie died from gluttony pure and simple and we all had a part in killing her. You see, unbeknownst to either of us, Anna and I were both thinking Will was forgetting to feed the fish because the food box never looked moved. I know, we should have communicated that to each other, but we have been rather busy lately. So Goldie ended up eating a goodly amount twice every day and three times when William remembered. Alas poor Goldie…**

 **Once Will calmed down a bit he asked, between sniffles, if we could hold a burial in the garden for the fish. Anna and I exchanged glances. We both knew there was a good chance Jack, or maybe even Charlie, longing for a fish dinner, would dig Goldie up. We didn't want Will coming upon that scene, so I suggested a burial at sea. Will looked confused until I explained that the souls of all goldfish long to return to the sea and our toilet was a direct route. William nodded his head knowingly. That made perfect sense to him.**

 **So, it was decided. This evening we will hold a solemn farewell ceremony for Goldie the Goldfish. I've been instructed to write a few words to be read at the funeral. William seemed very satisfied, in fact he seemed almost excited by the idea. That, and the fact that Anna promised him a replacement pet… Someone just walked up to the front desk. Need to run.**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

From his place on the settee, William was waiting impatiently for his parents to finish tending to his new little sisters. He was sad. Long face, teary eyes, glancing sorrowfully to the white cloth in his hands. The cloth where the body of his beloved fish rested, now at peace from a short life of feasting.

'Alright, son…let's do the…' John looked over at Anna, '… funeral. Goldie's funeral.'

The young boy nodded silently, as he rose from his seat. He walked toward his parents like it took all the strength had left his in his little legs, sighing as he did so. When he reached the bathroom he looked heavily at the toilet.

Anna and John were behind him, not knowing exactly what to do but hoping the babies wouldn't interrupt this solemn moment with their cries. Jack stood in the doorway, a respectful mourner. Charlie chose to remain on the kitchen window sill. He couldn't have cared less.

'Throw Goldie in and flush…um, she'll find her way to the sea…' John tried to cheer the boy up, but William had so much more in mind than a simple send off. So, he looked at his father with serious eyes, before informing him of the proper way to perform a fish funeral.

'No Dad, we hafta have a moment of silence and say some words first. I know 'cause I've been talking to Sam 'bout this…Goldie was a member of our family,' the boy told him, sounding almost offended.

'Oh yes…yes, that first,' John smiled, pretending that his son's plan made complete sense and in a way it did.

William then faced the toilet, unwrapping Goldie from her shroud, which was no more than an old kitchen cloth. He held the dead body in his hands. Taking a deep breath, Will paused for a a moment of respectful silence. His parents tried their best to put on their mourning faces, but that only made this situation even more awkward for them.

Anna was still, her hands clasped and resting in front of her body and her eyes on the floor. John's arms were folded over his chest as he bit his upper lip and looked around the bathroom. Then, her eyes meet his and he almost choked on a snicker, trying his best not to make any sound.

'Goldie,' the boy began and their attention was again focused on their son as he professed the last vows on the poor fish's life. 'You were a friend and a pet, and the best goldfish from all goldfishes ever. I hope you find your way to fish heaven in the sea…we will never forget you,' the boy said, his bottom lip quivering as he finished his speech and turn to his father with a questioning look on his face. 'Did you write your words?'

Anna and John glanced at each other, a look of realisation on their faces.

'We…we don't need to write them down…' Anna tried her best to redeem the situation. 'It's better when we say it from our hearts…in the moment.' She gave her son a tiny smile, causing Will to think his mother was really a beautiful and emotional soul.

'You're right,' William replied. 'You first mum.'

Anna cleared her throat, before beginning. 'Goldie…' she heard John suppressing a chuckle and she wanted to smack him more than ever in that moment. If he made her laugh… 'You were with us for such a short time but…you changed our lives forever…we will all miss you and may you rest in peace.' When she finished her ears were as red as her husband's face. 'Now you, John.' She shot him a look.

He hesitate and cleared his throat. 'Goldie, my dear friend…I will miss all those times you tapped the glass begging for food, even though you had already eaten several times that day… I failed you, Goldie. God knows that I should have been stronger and I should have known better than to give into your demands but…I've always been soft on you, Goldie and I didn't have the courage to walk away… I hope you have a happy afterlife in that immense sea to which you're going. You will be missed.'

Anna stared at him in shocked approval. William nodded somberly. Goldie lay cold and dry in the boy's hand…and with that, a final, first and only kiss was placed on Goldie's forehead before William gently floated her in the toilet, watching her sink to the bottom.

He turned to Anna, 'Will you flush, Mum? I don't want to do it…I don't want to watch,' the boy said, tugging at her skirt and closing his eyes tightly.

Anna did what had to be done. She caressed his head afterwards, and placed a loud kiss on his cheek, telling him how beautifully he had handled everything and how Goldie's soul would never forget this moment.

William heard his dad sniff and caught him wiping a tear from his cheek. He walked over to his father and taking his big hands in his little ones he said, 'Don't cry, Daddy…Goldie was always too hungry and always tapping on the glass…it wasn't your fault. Don't feel bad.'

John nodded seriously at his son as the boy turned and walked mournfully toward his room.

'Were you really that sad about Goldie? You were trying so hard not to laugh!' Anna asked him, when they were alone.

'It's a fish, Anna. Or was…I was just trying to be respectful of Will's feelings.'

'Oh my…I once said you should stand for parliament but maybe you should be an actor if you can produce tears on demand!'

'An actor? Do you really think so?' John asked teasingly.

'You would break more hearts than Rudolph Valentino, that's for sure!' she chuckled.

'Come here,' he growled and with that, John swept her into his arms for a very passionate, very Valentino-like kiss.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _What an eventful day! Our poor Goldie died as you already know, and we held a funeral, a burial at sea, as John called it, in our bathroom…poor little William. He was so sad, my darling boy. We said some words and had a moment of silence before flushing the fish down the toilet. Honestly, I am sad too, sad for William. It's the first death he's ever experienced. Poor babe. Maybe we will get another fish one day, and we will make sure that we don't overfeed it!_

 _Speaking of feeding, it seems like I've been feeding these girls every few minutes. Finn and Fee are a bit better about their crying but they still wake up two or three times every night. And oh my, nappies! I don't have enough hands for all that washing. Thankfully, Sarah and Daisy are helping with that, bless their kind souls. And of course John is doing such a wonderful job. When he's home he changes one when I'm feeding the other, and tries to calm her down, and then we'll swap babies. I seriously don't know how I would cope without him. Sometimes he spends hours just staring at them. It's such a sweet thing to see._

 _And it's almost time the feed them, again. John has already bathed William and they're now planning a little story session with some of the books Lady Mary brought. I'm going to go join them until Finn and Fee put an end to the peace and quiet._

 _~ Anna Bates_

* * *

 ** _Journal entries are written by handy for the bus & terriejane._**

 ** _We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka fuzzydream) for being our beta._**


	31. The Village Fête

**_August 8th, 1927 - 5am_  
**

 **The day has not yet dawned but it finds me sitting here in the kitchen drinking my first coffee of the morning. I've not been up to stay this early since I left service. Of course the babies get us up but we always go back to bed for a couple extra hours.**

 **The village fête is today! And as you know, I'm in charge of the games and stalls. I never realised how much that entailed until it fell to me to do it.**

 **The crew and I worked all day and well into the night setting things up, and I think we're ready for business. Even though I've never been a "games" kind of person, I believe I've managed quite well, actually.**

 **There will be the ever popular Coconut Shy and the Tug of War, with it's rope burns, grazed knees and grass stains.**

 **The wacky races, including the three-legged race, the egg-and-spoon race, and the sack race.**

 **The Hoopla, where you attempt to throw a wooden ring so that it lands around one of a set of blocks to win a prize.**

 **We'll have the Amazing Remo wandering around the **square** performing feats of magic to astound and amaze. Mr. Carson will do his Punch  & Judy show and juggling act, and the exotic Madam De La Fuente will tell your fortune in the Gypsy Psychic tent.**

 **We can't forget the Crockery Smash which seems to offer a rare opportunity for children to fling heavy balls at stands of crockery for no reason whatsoever! William is looking forward to that one and has been working on his throwing arm all week.**

 **Anna wouldn't miss the fête for the world. She says it will be a good time to introduce Finn and Fee to the village without having the village randomly drop in at our home to see them. Very practical of her, I think. Daisy will be helping her tote them and their baskets over to the square where they'll sit on a blanket under the shade of a tree and hold court. She's really looking forward to getting out of the house and she always enjoys spending time with Daisy. William, I reckon will stay with me, not wanting to miss a thing.**

 ** **And then tomorrow night we'll be holding a Pub Quiz at the Grantham Arms to benefit the school and the hospital. My lovely wife really wants to take part, but I told her no, it wouldn't be fair. You'd never believe how competitive she is.**  
**

 **Well, I must be off! Fingers crossed that all goes well…**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was as beautiful as any August day had ever been! One could believe the entire population of Downton and the surrounding area had turned out to celebrate the Summer Fête. And what a jolly fête it was! Adults gathered in groups, chatting and laughing and lining up to play games and eat food. Children were running after each other begging their parents to buy them sweets or win them a prize or better still buy them tickets so they could win their own prizes. **  
**

The Summer Fête was always a success, and one of the most longed for events of the year in this small village of theirs, but this time, everything seemed extra grand, at least to John it did..

He was quite pleased with himself, as he walked around the stalls, nodding in approval as he did so. He had even bought himself a couple of throws at the Hoopla, but all that he managed to win was a little doll in a flowery dress. That would have to be for Anna, as he couldn't very well give it to one of his girls and not the other. Yes, he could buy a few more throws and try to win a couple more dolls for Finn & Fee…and maybe that little boat too, for William. Maybe later…

Now, he looked around, trying to find Anna and the children in this large, milling crowd. She should have been there already…ah, he spotted her in the distance, in the shade oh that wonderful tree she had plotted for days to settle herself and the little ones under.

'That's perfect, Daisy, thank you.' Anna smiled down at the blanket Daisy was spreading on the grass. 'Now we sit and enjoy the day.'

'Mummy, look!' William tugged on her skirt and pointed, 'Here comes Daddy!'

'Hello my darlings.' John approached them with a grin on his face. 'I'm glad no one took this spot. If anyone had tried I might have had to shoo them away.'

'My hero!.' Anna replied. 'It's the perfect spot, and this lovely old tree provides enough shade for all of us.'

'Daddy, can I go with you, please? I want to play games!' William jumped up and down excitedly. All those wonderful stalls were calling out to him. His eyes sparkled. 'Please! Please Daddy! Can I?'

'Of course, son. And mummy, Daisy and the girls will stay here, enjoying themselves and that delicious food they've brought…It smells so good.'

'It's apple and cinnamon pie, ham sandwiches and strawberries. The pie's still hot.' Daisy said as she opened the picnic basket to look inside. 'There's also biscuits that Archie made last night,' she smiled.

'Alright then, I see you are all settled.' John smiled down at his baby girls, who were peacefully sleeping in their moses baskets, 'I'll come check on you now and then…and I'm afraid half the village will as well, so many have asked if you would be here,' he told Anna looking around and seeing people pointing in their direction, ready to come and fuss over the new members of his family. 'Oh! I almost forgot…' he reached in his pocket taking the doll out and giving it to Anna. 'A little present for you,' he smiled.

'It's so pretty,' she took the doll in her hands. 'I'll add it to my collection,' she said, thinking of all the other dolls that he had won for her at past fairs and fêtes over the years .

'I'll try to win two more for Finn and Fee, so they can start their own collection,' John winked, bending down to caress each of the girl's cheeks. 'I should go now,' he said, well aware of a very anxious Will pulling on his hand.

He gave Anna a quick kiss and turned to his rambunctious little boy saying, 'Are you ready son?' and they moved off toward the centre of the action.

'I hope one day I'll have a family just like yours, Anna,' Daisy said, as she nibbled on a vanilla biscuit. 'You are so lucky to have Mr Bates…and he's such a wonderful father to the little ones.'

'I really am…' Anna smiled looking ahead, seeing her husband in the distance. 'But don't you worry, Daisy. One day you'll find a good man too.'

Daisy nodded, thinking. 'How will I know, though? I mean…' she sighed. 'I've already fancied some men so…how do I know that I'm fancying the right one? It seems that I always like the wrong one…' she lowered her head, staring at her hands resting in her lap.

'Daisy, look at me. You will see him and you will think, that's the man I want to spend the rest of my days with. That's the man I want my children to look like and to be like, and above all, you will know that no matter what might be thrown at you, you will never give up on your love.'

A cheeky smile spread across Daisy's face. 'I reckon I already found the one.'

'No one smiles like that over a simple crush,' Anna replied.

The two friends laughed but before they could speak again, the curious villagers began to drift toward them, eager to meet the two girls and to ask after Anna's well being.

'I've never seen twins…' one of the younger ladies spoke. 'I think it's rather spectacular a woman having two babies at once.'

'My cousin had twins and I remember her writing to me saying how awful it was to have two babies crying at the same time.' Another remarked, 'God knows one is already hard enough!'

'Oh no…they're little angels. They're not that noisy.' Anna tried to defend her daughters. 'My boy cried much more than they do.'

'Still…when they cry they cry in unison…it must be hard on your ears,' the same woman tried to reason.

'Well, when you decide to have children you have to be prepared for all of that and if you are a good mother everything's worth it. Isn't that right, Anna?' Daisy replied and everyone looked at her in surprise.

'You're right, Daisy. Completely right,' Anna said, chuckling to herself.

Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves on that warm afternoon. The babies had many admiring visitors, including Lady Mary, followed by her mother and Lady Edith. Lord Grantham even came over, accompanied by John, who proudly showed off his girls to his former employer and good friend.

Finn and Fee proved to everyone what good babies they were, behaving extremely well, and whimpering only when they were hungry, spending their day either in their baskets or in their mother's and Daisy's arms.

While the babies slept, the two friends talked about their past days at the Abbey and about matters of the heart, and of course Archie, the young chef.

'He's so smart,' Daisy told Anna, 'and he's always so sweet to me.'

'He likes you, Daisy. Everyone can see that,' Anna offered.

'Do you really think so? Because I don't want to be wrong like I always am. You know…he has invited me to the cinema, we just have to settle the date with Mr Bates first.'

Anna widened her eyes with excitement. 'That's wonderful, Daisy!'

Anna's day was going very well…

John's day was going very well too. The games were a huge success and a lot of money was being raised. So many people came up to him to thank for his efforts and ideas and as many came to congratulate him on the beautiful family he had. He felt proud and realised he had held a big smile on his face all day long. Indeed, Anna had changed him, and of course, for the better.

When they met later, to pack up and go home, William had a doll for each girl, that he, himself, had won at one of the many games.

'I won them for Finn and Fee and then Dad won this boat for me. It really floats on water, doesn't it Dad? And we can take it down to the stream, right?' the boy continued.

'It does indeed, son, and yes we can!' John replied.

'The babies can't go because they're too little. Just me and Daddy!' William explained to his mum.

'Won't that be fun?' Anna smiled at her boy.

'And did you know I am as important as George Crawley? People gave me food and games for free because I am that Bates lad,' William said proudly, puffing his little chest out.

'Oh my, really?' Anna looked up at John, who shrugged his shoulders and nodded. 'And did you thank everyone?' his mother asked.

'Of course, Mummy.' Then William look at her with a pained expression, 'But Mummy, now my tummy's all grumbly. '

They went home shortly after that, but with plans of coming back later, without the children. That night, the bonfire would be built and honestly, to Anna, that was the best part of the fête. That and the night stalls filled with food and sweets. Yes, she couldn't wait for that!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Oh my! What a wonderful day, but I am so tired!  
_

 _John and I finally packed it in around suppertime and brought the children home. Will was holding his belly with one hand and his winnings in the other. How he came by all that rich food, I don't even want to know. It didn't come from our picnic basket. But he did have fun. I think we all did, even John!_

 _I'm so glad I put the girls in their best little matching dresses that Lady Mary had given them the day after their birth. They looked so pretty. It seemed like half the village stopped by to see them, as I suspected they might. I saw a fair share of men clapping John on the back and shaking his hand too. Whether it was for his prowess at producing twins or the splendid job he did on behalf of the fête, I don't know._

 _We've fed and bathed the girls, given Will some ginger tea for his tummy and put them all to bed. William was asleep before his head hit the pillow. And now John and I are heading back to the square to see the bonfire being lit. My favourite part of any fête. Sarah's here to stay with the children as Caleb is on duty at the hotel anyway._

 _Daisy offered to stay with them, but we decided against serving dinners at the pub tonight so as not to compete with the food stalls at the fête. That gave both Archie and Daisy the night off. They do enjoy each others company. I suspect we'll see them together at the bonfire later on. They're just so cute and have many similar interests. John tells me I shouldn't play matchmaker, and I don't…not really, but I can't help thinking they're perfect together._

 _My face feels hot and a bit stiff. I think I might have gotten a little too much sun today. I kept the babies well shaded but foolishly took my hat off. Well it's too late to worry about that now._

 _I'll go get something to throw over my shoulders. It's getting cooler outside and then we'll be off. I do love bonfires!_

 _P.S. One more thing, don't believe everything John Bates says. I'm not in the least bit competitive, I just think if you play you should play to win._

 _~Anna Bates_

* * *

 ** _Journal entries are written by handy for the bus & terriejane._**

 ** _We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka fuzzydream) for being our beta._**


	32. Anna & the Pub Quiz

**_August 9th, 1927_**

 **The children are still sleeping and Anna and I are here at the kitchen table having our morning coffee. It's so relaxing after the hectic past couple of weeks. I won't deny I'm not happy to see the Fête over and done with for another year, but a lot of fun was had and a lot of money was raised for our school and our Cottage Hospital.**

 **Anna had mentioned to me a couple of days ago that I might be asked to manage the games next summer. I'd prepared myself with an answer for the council -** _As much as I enjoyed it, I really think we should give someone else a chance, just to be fair._ **But is that what I said? Not quite. And I was shocked when I heard these words spill from my mouth -** _I would be honoured! Of course I will!_ **I did everything but say** , _I'm your man!_ **Oh well, it is a year away after all!**

 **We just woke from blessed lay-in. After the girl's last feeding at 4:30 this morning we were able to sleep for three more hours. William will probably sleep until noon. That boy had the time of his life! I never once saw him sitting or standing still yesterday. He played nearly every game, multiple times. He won a few prizes and I was amazed he didn't get sick because whenever I looked at him he was eating something. People must have been feeding him because I didn't buy him any food, thinking he would eat from the picnic basket Anna brought. But he had a memorable day, indeed.**

 **We came home around six last night, gave Will a ginger tea, put the children to bed. Sarah offered to come over so Anna and I could go back for the bonfire. It was perfect - a starlit summer night, Anna in my arms and the crackling fire!**

 **The Pub Quiz will be held later tonight, but that should be tame compared to yesterday. Anna has finally conceded that it wouldn't look right for her to take part in the quiz and host it too. She does want to be there though, at least for part of the evening. Sarah has kindly offered to watch Will and the girls in her and Caleb's rooms. She loves them like her own. Our children are so lucky to have such wonderful people in their lives.**

 **Well, I'd better be getting over to the hotel, although I'd rather stay here with my pretty sun-kissed wife. Her cheeks are rather rosy this morning. She should have kept her hat on yesterday, but she does look lovely.**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _I see John mentioned the bonfire last night. And he's right, it was the perfect evening and I had the privilege of being escorted by the handsomest man in the village. If I hadn't had two babies a couple of weeks ago we just might have sneaked off someplace secluded and made good use of that blanket. Oops, I probably shouldn't be saying that in this journal. Oh well, it's in ink. I can't do anything about that now._

 _It's almost time for the Pub Quiz and the girls and I are ready to go. William is already there with John. He wanted to 'help' his father organise everything before people started coming in. That boy! He seems so grown up for his age, but then he is his father's son. Although he has decided not to 'work' at the hotel for the time being, so he can help me with the babies, I've noticed he might be getting the itch to return. I fear we girls bore him sometimes._

 _I'm waiting for Sarah now. She's helping me take the babies and all their things to the hotel and then she'll see to them and William while I enjoy the quiz. I do feel a bit bad about it because these gatherings are always so much fun, but she said she'd rather watch the children, and I believe she would. I'll have to feed Finn and Fee later on, so that will give her a break. Then I'll be back in the pub, trying my best not to sit down at one of the tables and start spitting answers all over the room._

 _I love these games and John knows it better than anyone else, but as he said, it's wiser that, as one of the pub owners, I not participate and just watch. He knows how competitive I am, yes, I admit it, and honestly I am not my better self when that happens. John says I turn rather red and my eyes go wild…silly man. He'll be keeping a good eye on me, I'll wager._

 _When I still worked at the Abbey we'd occasionally have a Quiz Night. I enjoyed that so much. I wonder if they still have them? Maybe I'll have to pop in and see if they do._

 _Oh, Sarah just came in. I must be going now. I will try to keep my answers to myself tonight, but God knows it won't be easy._

 _~ Anna Bates_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Anna and Sarah arrived at the pub that night, babies in tow, there was already a quite large crowd of people gathering around the tables, discussing teams, themes and making bets on who would go home victorious.

That put a big smile on Anna's face. She loved quizzes, she always had, and even though she was a bit upset that she couldn't participate, she still planned on making the most of the night.

'Let's take the girls to my room and then you are free to enjoy the evening,' Sarah told her, resting one of the babies baskets on a free table.

'Are you sure you don't mind watching over the girls? I know how much fun these quizzes can be…'

'Anna, not at all! Now stop fretting about it. I will have much more fun with these two angels.' Sarah gave her a sincere smile, that helped assuage Anna's guilt. 'Oh, William is with Archie in the kitchen, by the way. I just saw him there before I went to get you.'

'Of course he is. He's my little chef, but…' Anna chuckled as they headed to Sarah and Caleb's quarters. '…isn't Archie participating? I thought he was.'

'Oh, he is, but he wanted to make some sandwiches first, just so there's something to eat later, with the boiled eggs, pickled onions and beer.' Sarah explained.

'Oh good, that's a great idea.'

The two women entered Sarah's parlor with the girls, and it didn't take them long to rest the baskets on the floor. Anna explained to Sarah what she should do in case something happened. The twins would probably cry for food later and Anna planned on taking a break from watching the quiz to feed them. William would join his sisters before the game began, as Anna thought it wise not to have a little boy wandering around the pub so late at night. He would probably fall asleep anyway.

'Don't worry, Anna. They're in good hands. I'll come and get you if I need something,' then Sarah shooed her out.

When Anna returned to the pub, she found John sitting at the bar, having a chat with Sam, Caleb and Daisy, giving them instructions for the night.

'You aren't playing, Anna?' Daisy exclaimed rather surprised when she saw her friend approaching them. She knew too well from their times as servants at Downton that Anna always loved these sort of things, and how good she was.

'Mr Bates thinks it best that I don't, he said it wouldn't be fair,' Anna gave John a rather fake sweet smile.

John rested his forehead in his hand thinking, _Here we go again_.

'Why ever not?' Caleb asked.

'He's afraid I'll win,' Anna explained.

'And people would say the pub owners cheated and knew the answers,' John added.

'You don't even know what the questions are! I mean, if Anna answered right and she won, it wouldn't be cheating,' Daisy reasoned.

'And if she didn't win I would have to go home with a very upset wife…so for everyone's sake, it's better if she only watches.' John looked over at Anna who was shooting him a look. 'Maybe we can organise another quiz just for our friends and you can be in that one,' he said with a smile, trying his best to stay on his wife's good side.

The problem was, Anna Bates did love quizzes and puzzles and working things out more than anything, she would venture to say, even more than bonfires. But she was an adult after all, of course she knew John was right and of course she could control herself and just watch…surely…

The quiz began shortly thereafter, as the teams were settled and seated at their tables. Caleb asked the first question.

'Queen Mary…' Anna whispered to Archie about seven questions in, coughing afterwards to withdraw attention. When the young chef looked over his shoulder at her and she winked, trying her best not to be caught.

But her husband had his eye on her, as he knew this was going to happen. So, he walked over her and discretely murmured in her ear, 'I know what you are up to.'

Anna gasped when she heard his words, bringing her hand to her chest as she did so. 'You gave me a fright!' she told him in a low voice.

'I know what you are up to, Mrs Bates,' he insisted, shooting her a serious look from under a furrowed brow. 'Stop it.'

'I am up to nothing…I am just watching,' she said calmly as she looked ahead, avoiding his judging gaze.

John nodded then, giving her arm a tiny scolding squeeze and she chuckled before turning serious again.

'I'll be watching you, my love,' he warned as he walked away, smiling and nodding politely at people around him.

True to his word he watched her from his place behind the bar. She could feel his eyes on her each time a question was asked and whenever she looked at him he would raise his brow at her.

They sat down together later, as the quiz continued, watching as everyone thought hard on the answers, but at the same time, they could see how much people were enjoying this night.

'Oh John, this one is too easy,' Anna said sipping at her tea and shaking her head, and her husband could only chuckle. 'That one is…'

'Anna…don't.'

'All right.' She crossed her arms, trying her best to control herself. 'Who came up with these questions anyway?'

'We all did, except Archie' John answered, looking around the room. 'Daisy's calling me…and you are warned.' He stood and took a couple steps toward the former kitchen maid. She wanted to know what time she should bring the sandwiches out and if she should make tea or if beer was enough. There were ladies there after all.

'William Shakespeare.'

'Anna Bates!' John moved fast and put his arm around her waist, pulling her up to the bar where they could speak better. 'You did it again.' He hissed, trying his best not to be heard by anyone but her.

'I was just helping Archie.'

'That's cheating, Anna. What if someone sees you.'

She pursed her lips, unamused. 'You should have let me play.'

 _Damn_ , she looked so pouty and cute. John smiled then, shaking his head lovingly. 'Do I need to send you to your room? Lock you up with your children in Sarah's parlor? Just like a naughty little girl?'

Anna chuckled.

'What a story that would be. Anna Bates, sent to her room because she couldn't control herself and cheated on a Pub Quiz,' John teased her.

Anna sidled up to him, rather seductively, John thought.

'Well, I wouldn't mind being sent to my room,' she began, pretending to adjust his tie with both of her hands.'…if I was locked in with you..' she whispered.

John did a double take. _What? What had she said? Was she…was that a…she just had two babies a couple of weeks ago. She couldn't possibly be…Could she?_

But before Anna could say anything else and before he could make sense of her words Daisy was calling him again and Caleb was announcing the last ten questions of the night.

That's when his wife licked her lips and smiled at him, telling him that Sarah was over there, calling her, maybe because the babies were hungry.

She turned to walk away then, but not before looking over her shoulder and blowing him a kiss.

John just stood there for a minute watching her backside as she crossed the pub.

Later that night when they arrived home, exhausted, they put their children to bed and were fast in joining them in dreamland. It wasn't until the next morning that Anna's words from the previous night came back to John.

She had to have been joking, teasing him…after all, those intimate matters still had a few long weeks before they could be addressed…and it had already been seven weeks. This was all difficult enough without her tempting him.

'Oh God help me,' he moaned, getting out of bed to ready himself for the day.

* * *

 _ **Journal entries are written by handy for the bus & terriejane.**_

 _ **We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka fuzzydream) for being our beta.**_


	33. Mr Bates and the Sexual Dilemma

_**August, 13th.1927 ~**_

 **I had an odd encounter this morning. I bumped into Mr. Molesley, not that that was odd, but what happened next certainly was...unexpected, at the very least. He was sitting on a bench outside the Post Office with his nose buried in the morning paper. And he was so intent on his reading that he didn't see me coming. When I sat down next to him to chat for a moment he actually let out a yelp and shoved his newspaper down to his side, out of my view!**

 **When I joked about him reading the Agony Aunt column he began to stammer and grow pale, as only he can. After a minor hesitation, he slowly pulled out the paper and with a shaky hand pointed to a particular letter.**

 _ **How did you know?**_ **he asked.**

 _ **Well, I didn't, I was just joking. You wrote this?**_ **I said, as I skimmed the letter. A letter asking advice on how to go about wooing a lady friend. The writer professing to have no experience at all with the fairer sex. None, as in...well, none.**

 **I was at loss for words, as the poor man seemed to be looking to me for advice.** _ **Never?**_ **I said.**

 **Mr. Molesley just shook his head, solemnly and whispered,** _ **I promised Mother. I know you've seen more of the world than I have and you being married to Anna and all...Could you advise me, Mr. Bates?**_

 **If only he hadn't looked so sincere and so sad...but he did. Even though I knew the answer, I asked,** _ **Do you have a particular lady in mind?**_

 _ **Oh I do! Yes, I do!**_ **He lowered his voice again before continuing.** _**It's Miss Baxter. We've been friendly of course for years, but I just lack the courage to take that final step, to...well, you know?**_

 **He looked at me like I actually did know. Luckily I was saved from giving him an answer because at that exact moment The Reverend Travis walked past and this caused Mr. Molesley to break out in a sweat and look very guilty, indeed. End of conversation. Praise the Lord!**

 **As I bid him good day I suggested he bring Miss Baxter to the Pub to dine soon and I would think about what he shared with me and try to help him. Advise him. He seemed most grateful. What have I gotten myself into?**

 **I might need to seek Anna's counsel on this.**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _My girls are behaving so good for such young babies. They only cry for food and a change, and they don't really cry that often, and it's more a whimper than a cry really. William was so much more fussy than they are! Thank God for that! I thought I was going to be pulling my hair out having two at once. I was proven wrong and I couldn't be happier._

 _It's still hard when I have to feed them though. I have trouble feeding both at once, so when one is eating the other is fussing and I do feel bad about that. Thankfully, John is always popping around to check on us and it happens to be usually when they are hungry...I think he has their 'scheduled' memorised in his head so he can help me. But I told him that he needs to do his work without worrying about us. I can manage! He just smiles at me and I know he won't stop, but I am glad for that, truth to be told. It's wonderful to know you can count on someone to help you always and even better when that someone is your husband._

 _Speaking of John, something was up with him at lunch today, and tea too, for that matter. He kept looking at me like he wanted to discuss something. I asked him, but he said it could wait. Oh well, I'm sure when he's ready he'll say._

 _I've bragged on my girls and my husband, now I shall brag on my boy! William must be the best big brother ever. He's always trying to help me with the girls. And you'll never guess what he did today. He changed a nappy for the very first time this afternoon, with my help, of course but he did rather well for a little boy his age. He was so proud of himself and I was too. When John came home for tea Will couldn't stop talking about it._

 _John will be arriving home for dinner soon. William is playing with Jack while Charlie watches them from the window sill, as always. Finn and Fee are asleep and should be for a couple more hours. Hopefully until I get the dinner dishes washed. Time now to finish this and pull the roast from the oven and set the table._

 _~ Anna Bates_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Before he even walked in the back door John smelled dinner cooking and was greeted by a smiling Anna. She was usually waiting eagerly for him and sometimes it made his heart take a tumble to realise that after all these years, she was still as in love with him as she was in the first time she declared her feelings.

After a kiss or two or even more than that, Anna told him to wash his hands and sit down for dinner. Then mother, father and son ate their meal, talking about the day and laughing over some funny thing William had done.

John was anxious to speak to Anna about the problem Mr. Molesley had presented him with that morning, but certainly not with his son there. He decided to wait until they were alone in their bedroom, with the girls asleep and no one else to hear to them.

'What's wrong?' Anna asked, some hours later, watching him through the vanity mirror. His expression was troubled as he sat in the edge of the bed,he fiddling with his fingers .

'It's just...' he pursed his lips, looking over at his daughters in their cots, sleeping as peacefully as the little angels. Keeping his voice low he said, 'I saw Mr. Molesley today.'

'What's so wrong with that?' Anna furrowed her brow, turning around in her chair to look at him.

'Nothing's wrong about seeing him but...it's what he said.' He thought for a moment, before patting the bed beside him, and she joined him there. 'As I sat with him he, well..he started talking about...Miss Baxter.' John tried to relax but something was making his ears terribly hot. _What's wrong with you, John Bates? Anna is your wife! Why are you so shy about bringing this up?_ he thought.

'And…?' Anna encouraged him with curious eyes. Mr. Molesley and Miss Baxter were sweet on each other, everyone knew that.

'Well...he...' John let go of a desperate sigh before continuing. 'He wanted some advice on...um...making a woman happy, you know?' He looked at her hoping she did know.

'Oh!' Anna exclaimed, rather disappointed. 'That's all?'

'That's all?!'

'I thought it was something bad or perverted even,' she chuckled. 'What did you tell him? You know how to be romantic. You'd be a good adviser on matters of the heart.'

'No, no...Anna,' John shook his head. 'Not the heart. He was asking advice on matters of...' he looked around them and in a very low voice he whispered, '...a sexual nature.'

'What? You told him you'd advise him on lovemaking? That's what has you so...flushed? Why did you offer to advise him if it upsets you so? John...'

' I didn't offer anything of the sort. He asked me first. He pleaded almost.' The red from John's ears had travelled down to his neck. Beads of sweat formed at his hairline. 'What am I to do, Anna?'

She rolled her eyes at him. 'Really...I thought it was something horrible. You are strange one, Mr Bates. I didn't know you were so … prudish.' She couldn't help but laugh.

'It's not funny and I'm not prudish. So, he asked me about it...Anna,he promised his mother he wouldn't...you know...until...well, he...he hasn't.' John face was beet red and Anna's smile was spreading deliciously across her lips. _She's enjoying this too much_ , he thought to himself. 'The point is he asked me for advice and I don't know what to tell him!' He had raised his voice for a moment before remembering they the babies were asleep.

'You don't know?' Anna asked rather amused. 'Well...you have three children, I am sure you know, at least a little bit.'

'Anna...I don't know how to tell him about it. What do I say? You women are so much better at speaking about these things.'

'Do you want me to speak to him?' she asked, surprised.

'No! Oh God no! Not that! Just...tell me how I should tell him.'

'Well...you start,' she began as one of her hands travelled up his arm, reaching his shoulder and squeezing the skin beneath the fabric of his shirt. 'When a man and a woman love each other.'

Her smile was _that_ smile she only had for him at times like this, when they were alone in their bedroom, and he had to swallow back a moan as she kissed him just under his ear. 'They want to be together in the most private way possible. Just the two of them, alone, learning how to touch...' the kisses moved across his neck as she spoke, 'and feel...and...' Her hand proceeded down his body and rested on his thigh. He could feel the heat building up with every word and touch. His trousers were suddenly so tight and his breathing almost painful.

That's when she kissed his lips and stood up from the bed to resume brushing her hair, just like that, and he was left to sit there looking at her, a quizzical expression on his face.

'What?' she giggled at her own wicked ways as, through the mirror she saw where his desired... stood.

John sighed and looked down toward his lap forlornly.

'I am sure you can manage Mr. Molesley by yourself. After all...there's no better man to ask for advice in such matters.' Then she rose and walked back to him, 'You know it's too soon for some activities, Mr Bates, but maybe I can help you out with that.'

John looked up and smiled. 'Oh yes, Mrs. Bates, I believe you can.'

* * *

 _ **Journal entries are written by handy for the bus & terriejane.**_

 _ **We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka fuzzydream) for being our beta.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading :) please review!**_


	34. Introducing Butter Bates

_**August 17th, 1927 ~**_

 **We're back to three pets again. Mrs. Emory, the lady who comes in once a week to help Sarah give the hotel a good cleaning, raises singing canaries. Apparently she had heard William bemoaning the loss of Goldie. So after first consulting with Anna, she gave him the prettiest yellow bird, who now resides in it's cage in a cheery corner of the kitchen in front of a window. It overlooks the garden, but well out of reach from Charlie the cat. Anna hesitated at first, only because she hates the thought of any creature being caged, but I reminded her that this bird would never survive on it's own in our English winters.**

 **My mother had a canary when I was a lad. I still remember waking every morning to it's sweet song. Her name was Sugar Pie, and she was a real blessing. Mother loved her so. Even when times were stressful her warbling seemed to bring calm to the house.**

 **Our bird doesn't have a name yet. That's to be voted on tonight by pulling one of three names out of my hat. Each of us has our favourite. I suggested Goldie. It makes sense - in honour of Goldie the Fish. Both Anna and Will turned their noses up at this. Anna likes Honey because of the bird's yellow-gold colour, and she says it's sweet like honey. And Will wanted to name it Corn. That's right...Corn. Presumably because the bird is yellow, like corn. We told him maybe he should reconsider that and he changed it to Butter. So Goldie, Honey and Butter go into the hat tonight. We shall see.**

 **I hear the family moving around upstairs. Jack just raced through the kitchen and circled back into the parlor with Charlie in hot pursuit. Now William's run in, given me a quick hug and kiss and is scrambling up on the counter to better see our new pet.**

 **And here comes Anna down the stairs with a fussy baby in each arm. I should relieve her of one of them.**

 **So sing little yellow bird...you have your work cut out for you here.**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _I see John mentioned our new pet, and honestly, we couldn't be happier for the new addition to our family. This canary is a real singer! It was so pleasant to fix breakfast to the sound of her warbling today. Almost the moment William lifted the towel off, allowing the morning sun to reach her cage the little yellow bird began singing. For such a small animal it has a really strong voice. We love her already! And while it breaks my heart that such a lovely, delicate creature can not fly free, I know she wouldn't survive on her own for long. We'll take good care of her._

 _We had quite the discussion last night as to what her name would be. I'm even more convinced this morning that we should call her Honey, because her song is as sweet and as pure as honey, but we shall see, when the winner is pulled from John's hat tonight._

 _So, as I spend most of my days downstairs, either in the kitchen or in the parlor, and in the garden as well, and I always bring Finola and Fiona in their baskets with me. That way I can see to them without having to climb those stairs, and also because I want them near me. I like to watch them sleep and if something happens they're within my reach._

 _I usually bring them downstairs in their baskets, one at a time and I place them on the kitchen table or on the floor in the parlor, where William often sits near them. He has proper conversations with them and I think that settles the girls. But today, Will spent the morning in the garden playing with the boat John got him at the fair and a basin of water which serve him well as the ocean._

 _When I stepped into the parlor to have my cup of tea, I was surprised to see Charlie sleeping between the baskets on the floor. That was the first time I ever saw him near the girls. I thought it was too sweet and I gave him a pat and told him how good he was. That only made him stretch and sit up, looking at me with that serious face of his. When I told him the girls names, because yes, I do talk carry on conversations with our pets, he simply looked at them and with his little paw he touched Finn's hand and then turned to Fee, rested his head on the edge of her basket and fell asleep again. Throughout the afternoon, he changed his position from one basket to the other. I know cats can be quite aloof and sometimes wild, but Charlie was born to be a family cat! He surely loves the children._

 _~ Anna Bates_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

John sat on their bed holding Fee in his arms, a big smile on his face and silly words spilling from his mouth. The little girl was wide awake, looking very attentively at her father after a good feeding and a clean nappy. It was Finn's turn now, and she suckled in her mother's breast almost urgently, a grave expression on her brow, looking at Anna judgmentally.

'Finn didn't like waiting for her turn,' Anna chuckled as she looked down at her grumpy daughter. 'She's always the first and now she's rather upset.'

'She should have cried first like she always does then...' said John, looking over at his daughter's face. 'Oh my, she's really upset!' John laughed.

'I have the feeling Finn's going try to be the boss around the house. She has a very strong personality. She's still so little but I can feel it.' Anna ran a hand along the girl's head and Finn sighed contently, at last.

'Oh yes,' John agreed, looking back at Fee who was trying her best to grab his attention with little sounds. 'What's that, my love? You think William should fetch me my hat for us to sort out the name for the birdie? That's exactly what I was thinking about!'

Anna shook her head smiling at John, and William, who until now was on the floor playing with his little boat, jumped up and ran downstairs to find his father's hat. Not one minute later he was back with a wide smile on his lips and an excited look in his eyes.

'Butter, Honey and...Goldie!' Will said, twisting his nose at the last name. 'We need paper to write them down.'

John placed Fee on the bed between his body and Anna's and pointed to a tablet of paper on top of Anna's vanity, and with a pencil he had at hand on his nightstand, he wrote down the names, tearing the paper into threes.

'Now...' he began, as William hopped up and kneeled on the edge of the bed, facing his parents. 'We put these in the hat and give it a little shake.' The three pieces of paper danced together before the boy's eyes as he let everyone know then and there that he would be the one taking the name out.

'Don't worry son, you can do it,' his father said.

William smiled closing his eyes, anticipation building as his hand dove into his father's hat, taking one and only one piece of paper. He opened his eyes then. 'It's a B! Butter! It's Butter isn't it, Dad?'

When John nodded, without a second look, and Anna knew right away that there was something fishy going on. 'That's lovely!' she said, the victorious smile on her son's face enough to make her forget for a moment about her husband's suspected chicanery. 'Butter Bates, well, I think that's perfect really.'

'Yes! It's perfect really!' William repeated. 'I think Finn and Fee like it too!'

'But of course they do,' John replied, taking Fee in his arms again and rocking her against his chest. 'I should put this one to bed...and then little William.' He lifted his brow at his son, smiling.

'I'm not little, Daddy! I am a big boy already!'

'Well then, why not help me with Fee?' John stood from bed slowly, and walked towards the girl's cot, resting the baby gently against the white sheet. 'Cover her, big boy.'

William nodded seriously, focused on the important task his father had entrusted to him. He covered his sister, tucked her in comfortably with a light quilt and stood on tiptoes to kiss her forehead once he was done.

'Very well done, lad.' John patted the boy's head.

Anna got all teary-eyed at the sight, Finn now asleep at her breast.

'Let's go lad, you next. Finn's still going to take some time,' John said as he moved Will towards the door.

William protested but tonight he wouldn't be so lucky. John took him to his room and put him to bed. Then he read him a short story from one of the boy's many books. Soon the William drifted off to sleep.

'I managed to take her off my breast without waking her up, thank God.' Anna said when he returned to the bedroom. 'She'll settle now.'

'Good, Fee's sleeping so soundly already, it would be a shame if Finn started crying.' John took the babe from her arms and placed her in her cot.

'So...Butter Bates, uh?'

'I like it, sounds good.' He smiled,stripping off his clothes and crawling into bed with her.

'I bet if I get the other pieces of paper they will all say Butter as well.' Anna turned towards him.

'Well...I heard him talking to the babies after dinner, and he was telling them how he was sure he would pull Butter out of the hat.' John looked at her poutingly. 'I cheated out of love, love.'

'You cheeky beggar!' Anna giggled as she scooched closer, tangling her legs with his . 'I love you.' she whispered, wrapping her arm around his neck. Her kiss was slow and heated and when they broke apart, they smiled and she contentedly rested her head on his chest.

This was their time, theirs alone, when they would normally make love, but it was still too soon. So they shared their day with each other...their thoughts. Anna was sprinkling tiny kisses over his chest, and John couldn't help but run his hand lovingly through her hair. After a few moments he finally spoke, 'Did Daisy tell you about her date with Archie?'

'She did...but I don't think it was as good as she thought it would be,' she pursed her lips, looking up at him.

'Really? Why not?'

'Well...I'm not sure, something sort of...it seems like the flame has extinguished there, for some reason. I honestly don't know.'

John raised his head from the pillow. 'You don't think he...he better not have done anything to Daisy else-'

'No, not like that,' Anna shook her head. 'Maybe she realised she didn't like him as much as she thought. Maybe he said something wrong. Although she was very excited about their _future_ when we last talked about him.'

'Ha! Even women don't understand women!' he teased her, kissing her cheek and leaving a little bite in the corner of her mouth. 'Thank God I married such an uncomplicated girl.'

Anna giggled as he repeated his soft love bites against her neck, running his lips along her jaw. 'Now that you mention it...what did you tell Mr Molesley?' she caught her breath and asked.

'Oh well...I advised him the best I could...a bit of this and that and I think he was rather pleased with himself by the end.'

She looked at him with a mischievous gaze.

'Pleased as in he liked to know how things worked...not that he was pleased...Anna!'

'Good!' she smiled, teasing him. 'I don't want you sharing your wonderful tricks with anyone.' she whispered in his ear.

'Tricks?' he asked, his face turning pink and his body responding too well to the sound of her voice.

'You know better than anyone what I'm talking about, Mr. Bates.'

'Well...maybe...' Anna kissed him again before he could finish his sentence.

'Maybe we should go to sleep because you have guests arriving on the morning train!' she teased.

'Maybe we could sleep for the next two weeks? And wake up when...' John growled.

Anna shook her head smiling.

'You should pity your poor husband, you know. Keep teasing me like that! It's not my fault, Anna.'

'Just simmer down and hold me. Two weeks will go by before we know it! And...maybe we don't even have to wait that long...' she whispered.

'No?' He looked at her with pleading eyes.

'Maybe not, I'm feeling pretty good.' She winked at John as he pulled her closer still, eager to feel her body against his. That made him feel a little better, after all there was nothing he could do. In these matters Anna was the one in charge and he would always obey. But while he slept he would dream of them making love, and every morning he would wake up happy that one more day had gone by. Anna felt exactly the same. They would never manage to wait two whole weeks.

* * *

 _ **Journal entries are written by handy for the bus & terriejane.**_

 _ **We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka fuzzydream) for being our beta.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading :) please review!**_


	35. It Won't Be Long Now

_**August 23rd, 1927 ~**_

 **I'm sitting here at my desk, head in hand, fighting to stay awake. The past few nights have been...long and restless for me, to say the least. I won't go into details here other than to say I'm realising, not for the first time, I'm a very weak man and the next few days or so can't pass fast enough for me. But enough of that.**

 **Oh, you haven't been filled in on what's been happening around here the past week. After a couple of days of near silence on Archie's part, he finally walked in to my office and closed the door behind himself. He said he needed to talk to me about Daisy. I felt my heart sink. I thought,** _Here it comes. This is when I lose my chef._ **Thankfully, that was not the case.**

 **It seems their "date" had not gone as expected. Archie explained that he had never really thought of Daisy as anything more than a good friend. She was close to his own age and someone pleasant to be with. He got the feeling that Daisy was looking for more, much more. He said he had let her down as easily as he could and he hoped this didn't put his job in jeopardy because he really loves working at the hotel. I assured him it wouldn't. He left my office greatly relieved.**

 **Not long after that Daisy popped her head in asking if she could come in to work a couple of hours later than she was scheduled on Friday. She seemed excited and said a friend had asked her on a picnic. I told her of course and she blushed and grinned broadly and left the room. Now I was somewhat confused, but at least Daisy seemed happy and I had a council meeting to get to so I quickly forgot about it.**

 **Hours later, over dinner in the gazebo, I mentioned my conversations with Archie and Daisy to Anna.**

' _Oh yes! I know_ ,' she said. ' _It's the funniest thing! It seems Archie just wanted to be friends. But, that's all right,'_ she continued, resting her hand on my arm _, 'because this very afternoon Daisy received a post from an admirer. She didn't say who it was from but I saw the return address and it came from the Abbey! So I'm trying to think who it could be? Anyway Daisy said this admirer wondered if she'd step out with him on his next half day. That's this coming Friday. They're going on a picnic and she seemed very excited. She said she was afraid if she mentioned his name she might jinx it. Silly girl! Do you have any ideas who it might be?'_

' _Not a clue,'_ I said _. 'But I hope she hasn't taken a fancy to Thomas again.'_

' _John, don't be silly. Well, I think it will all work out, darling. You can wipe that worried look off your face.'_ Anna said, hopefully.

 **So that's where we are. I feel like I'm stuck in the middle of a bad romance novel.**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~It Won't Be Long Now~**

Today one more thing would go back to normal since the twins were born. Anna would be coming with the children to have lunch at the hotel like she used to do before, and that made John happy. Although their life was easy, and he could see his wife whenever he pleased and have dinner with his family every night, his soft fatherly side always yearned for more.

' _I must be a really emotional fellow,'_ he would often think to himself. All too often he had heard men in the pub talking about their own families, giving thanks for the little time they could spend by themselves, alone or with their mates. Away from the bossy, nagging wife and crying babes…. he remembered those long ago days of his first marriage and could only shake his head and thank his lucky stars he'd found his soulmate, Anna.

John sniffed the yellow rose Anna had picked from the garden and placed on the lapel of his jacket. Then he sighed contently and leaned back in his office chair, watching as she cleaned William's runny nose with his handkerchief. Finn and Fee were in their baskets, sleeping peacefully after a good feeding, and he knew then and there, not for the first time, that he was the luckiest man in the world.

'Mummy, Archie's waiting for me!' William squirmed, trying to escape his mother's grasp, sniffing loudly as he did so.

'Oh right. You go in the kitchen with that dirty nose and Archie will shoo you out.' Anna tried to reason as she finished her task. 'There, you can go now, cheeky beggar.'

William smiled as he ran out of the office, eager to help the chef in the kitchen.

'I think you can blame me for that,' John told her, chuckling. 'Mother always had a hard time grooming me too. I never liked anyone but me giving me spit baths or wiping my nose.'

Anna rolled her eyes. 'Boys! They're all alike,' she said as she handed him his now used handkerchief.

'Eww, Anna, I don't think I want it anymore...' he grimaced playfully.

'Well he's your son and this is yours, you shouldn't be so touchy it about it,' she teased him, as he grabbed her stretched out hand by the wrist, pulling her into his lap. The handkerchief fell to the floor.

'You know I'm not really.' And he wasn't. John Bates was a doting father, one who would change and wash the dirtiest of nappies and clean up any accident that could possibly happen.

'I know,' she said, giving his tie a playful tug, and he couldn't help but kiss her straight away.

As with all of their kisses of late, much passion and longing was shared between them. Tongues dancing together and hands travelling each other's bodies as if this was nothing but the privacy of their bedroom. They both sighed when they broke apart, and Anna wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, bringing him closer to her. That's when she whispered in his ear, just after kissing the skin under his earlobe, 'I miss you, Mr. Bates.'

'Well,' John began kissing his way along her jaw. 'I am right here, Mrs. Bates,' he said, his hands coming around her waist with a delicious smirk on his lips.

Oh yes, John Bates was right there and she knew exactly what he meant. Better still, she felt it. His desire was making itself known through the fabric of his trousers and that feeling was sending shivers up and down her spine as memories of their last lovemaking, so many weeks ago, flashed in her mind. Wonderful memories that she couldn't wait to repeat. Memories of his mouth and his hands finding all of her special places only he knew about, sending her over the edge time and again before she helped him find his own end. They were made for each other, in everything they did and said, and in the most sensual of ways.

And now she was overheating, her own body responding to his, and she instinctively melted further into his lap, wriggling, wanting to feel more and more of him. Their lips met again and their hands went back to roaming. His hardness painfully trapped between the constraints of the fabric and their bodies. He couldn't help but let go of a low moan.

Thankfully, when Daisy opened the door his moan had already been uttered, and luckily his desk was not the first thing you could see when you entered the office. So it was, between the door opening and Daisy's voice interrupting them, there was enough time for Anna to rise up from his lap, her skin flushed and her breathing erratic, and for John to clear his throat. But there wasn't enough for him to clear his head as well and in an unusual burst of temper he raised his voice at Daisy. 'Don't you knock before coming in anymore?!' The second he said those words he regretted them deeply.

'I am ever so sorry, Mr Bates.' Daisy apologised quite embarrassed. 'I didn't think...'

'It's alright, Daisy. Don't worry.' Anna smiled at the girl, trying not to make her feel embarrassed about the situation. 'What is it?'

'Archie is calling for lunch,' and with that Daisy was off and John was resting his forehead in his hand.

'John...'

'I know…. She took me by surprise, all right? I'll apologise to her...' he sighed. ' Do you think she realised what she almost walked in on? Poor Daisy.'

'I don't know, but she's not as innocent as we imagine, I suspect. Probably no more traumatizing than walking into your parents bedroom at an inopportune time.'

John buried his face in his hands and groaned.

'Come on then, I'm starving!' Anna winked, pulling his hands away from his face to make him rise from his chair.

'You go call Sarah first, to see to the babies? I...I can't...I shouldn't go just yet.'

'Why ever not?' his wife looked at him questioningly, and all he had to do was to point down to his lap with an desperate look on his face. Anna could only giggle at his state, telling him to behave while she called Sarah, after all their daughters were sleeping just meters away from him.

'What?' he let go of an exasperated sigh. 'You are wicked...Mrs. Bates. Too wicked.'

'Don't you despair, Mr. Bates, it won't be long now.'

With a wink and a mischievous smile, she exited the office calling after Sarah, leaving her poor husband to cope with his own arousal all alone. 'Just you wait...' he whispered, looking up at the ceiling. 'I'll kiss that naughty smile from your lips soon enough.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mrs. Carson and Mrs. Patmore dropped by this afternoon. I wasn't expecting anyone when I heard a knock at the back door and looked up to see Mrs. Patmore, nose pressed against the glass, peering through the window at me. It gave me quite a startle, but what a lovely surprise!_

 _They had been over to the pub to see Daisy and Sam and then cut through the garden to visit me and the children._

 _We had tea and a nice chat, and of course they spent the whole time each with a baby in their arms. They also brought William his favourite biscuits and that was enough to settle him for the day. My dear son was eager to share them with his sisters and I had to explain him that Finn and Fee were still too young to be eating chocolate and vanilla treats._

' _No teeth,' I reminded him. He was sad about that. He really wanted to share but he decided he would be doing a lot of sharing in the years to come. Better to take advantage of them being babies now and still too small to be running after him begging for his things._

 _So it seems that Andy, footman at the Abbey is our Daisy's admirer and has been rather keen on her for awhile now, according to Mrs. Patmore, and honestly, I was surprised to learn that. Until this morning I had never heard Daisy talking about any beau from there, and he's never called on her since she's been here, but it seems that will change from now on...we'll see. All I know is that Andy is a good man and if Daisy chooses to be she will be in good and caring hands. My, that girl is always in some complicated romance it seems, but she's young still and she should find out what she really wants before settling for good. Better to take longer to find the perfect match than to settle right away for a bad one._

 _I really never had crushes when I was younger. The first time I saw John I knew he was the one. It would either be him or a life in service. Luckily it was him...even though it took us many years to be together for good. But it was all worth it to have the life we have today. Those bad memories of the past are washed away by undying love and happiness. And whenever I look at my children and my husband I know that these feelings will last a lifetime._

 _That's enough of that sort of talking. I'm sounding rather mushy today..._

 _William is playing in the parlour with his toys and I can hear him talking non stop to his sisters, who are either sleeping or listening to his stories very attentively - I have never seen such quiet little ones. William was such a cry baby compared to them._

 _Our dinner will be a hearty soup I have on the stove, and the bread I baked earlier and some of the apple pie left over from yesterday. As soon as John arrives, which will be any time now, we'll eat. I am rather hungry, as I always am nowadays with all the breastfeeding I do. Best go set the table._

 _~ Anna Bates_

* * *

 _ **The journal entries are written by handy for the bus & terriejane.**_

 _ **We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka fuzzydream) for being our beta.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading :) please review!**_


	36. I'll Be Watching You

_**August 27th, 1927 ~**_

 **William came to work with me today. I think he needed a break from his sisters. Perhaps their newness is wearing off a bit. But that's fine, it's nice to have him back on 'the job'. Although he did run into my office earlier, climbed on the chair next to the coat rack, grabbed my hat and ran out saying,** _I need this, daddy!_ **I should find out what that's about.**

 **We're nearly full today. It's very warm and humid. The clouds look as if they're ready to burst at any moment and Anna has clothes on the line. I hope they'll dry or we'll have socks and underwear hanging all through the kitchen this evening.**

 **The guests, other than the traveling salesmen, seem to be hesitant to go out and risk getting caught in a downpour, so they're mostly holed up in the lobby with the chess boards, or taking advantage of our tiny, but well stocked library nook. Some of the men are in the pub playing cards. I had Archie make up extra roast beef sandwiches for lunch since most people will be eating in. Sam's been fairly busy. Says we're having a run on pickled onions. Imagine that? I'll just pop over to the pub right now and see if he's needing any help. I'll be back.**

 **I'm back, and I know why Will needed my hat. He was in the lobby entertaining the guests. The Amazing Remo, our resident magician and mystery man has been teaching him how to pull a rabbit out of a hat. In this case, my hat. I missed the act but I caught the little beggar just as he was getting ready to pass the hat around for gratuities. Another trick he learned from Remo, I assume. I apologized and pulled him from the room but not before his admirers gave him a round of applause.**

 **So now Will is sitting on a chair in the corner, annoyingly kicking his feet against the wall. He has ten minutes to go. I wonder who will cave first?**

 **Well, this is interesting. I just reached into my inner suitcoat pocket and pulled out a neatly folded, sweetly scented note from Anna. On pink paper, no less.**

 _My darling John,_

 _If you hurry home tonight and if we can get dinner over promptly, the children bathed, Will's bedtime story read and have everyone tucked into bed early, I just might have a surprise for you. xx_

 **I'm not sure what she's getting at but if it's what I hope it is - - no, I won't get my hopes up.**

 **And from my open window I see the love of my life now, hollering out from the kitchen at Jack whom she's caught eating the cat's food. She doesn't know this but I've seen him do it from my office window, multiple times. I wouldn't trust that dog any further than I could throw him.**

 **And here she comes rushing out the door with her laundry basket. It's started to rain. I'll go help her get the clothes off the line. Maybe I can find out what my surprise is.**

 _Will, stay there and don't you move!_

 **John Bates~**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~ I'll Be Watching You ~**

From Anna's greeting and the sparkle in her eye when he walked in the door, John knew for certain what surprise Anna had waiting for him. They worked quickly settling the house for the night. Dinner, dishes, bathing the children, reading to and putting William to bed and feeding and changing the girls.

So, now John sat on edge their bed, taking his shoes and socks off, waiting patiently for Anna to come out from the bathroom. He glanced over to the babies cots, only to check for the fifth time if they were sound asleep, and hopefully they would remain so for at least the next couple of hours. As it was he felt a bit awkward having them in the room for what was about to happen.

The door opened then, and in she walked, wearing only his favourite nightdress. It was quite daring without showing too much. The fabric was long and sheer, giving away her curves, the darker colouring of her nipples and the apex of her thighs.

John sighed happily, eyeing her from head to toe as she walked toward him, a racy smile playing on her lips and her eyes, dark and promising.

'Surprise, stranger,' she whispered in his ear when she reached him, sitting down on his lap and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 'It's been a long time.'

'Too long,' he growled, only to have her kissing his lips fiercely after he did so. As they kissed, her hands worked on his shirt, unbuttoning it with a practiced ease, as his hand roamed over her legs, finding the hem of her gown only to lift it up to her thighs. 'Are you sure?' he asked when they broke apart.

'Mmm,John...' she moaned when she felt his hand grazing dangerously close to where she ached for him the most. 'I can't wait any longer, it's been a month since they were born.'

'Exactly one month. I just want to make sure you are comfortable,' he reasoned, but his left hand never stopped teasing her, closer and closer, as his other held her firmly around the her waist.

'I am more than comfortable. Now you kiss me,' she demanded and his lips were on hers immediately.

Soon, his shirt thrown to the floor and before he knew it, she was straddling him, her hands gliding over the expanse of his back and with a delicious smile on her lips, telling him to forget everything else but this moment. Now her hands were travelling lower to the waistband of his trousers. One last time he looked over to the twins cots and after seeing them so peaceful in their dreams, he lost himself in Anna.

'John maybe...' he stilled his movements. His hands at the hem of her gown again, ready to have it off her as soon as possible. 'Maybe you don't have to see me naked, just yet,' she said looking him in the eyes.

'Why ever not? I want to see you, love,' he pleaded, his desire beginning to burn.

'It's just...' she shook her head with an embarrassed smile. 'I still have...a bit baby fat. I mean, I just had twins...I'm bigger now than I was with William. It's hard to go back to my normal self, and maybe I never will. '

John smiled tenderly. 'Do you really think that matters to me? I mean...maybe you are...curvier and maybe you will never go back to your normal self, as you call it, but how could I complain about that? Your body changed because you bore my children...I never thought it was possible, but I love you more now,' and to emphasise his point he ran his hands up over her hips, over her waist, to rest at her sides of her breasts, cupping and lifting them gently. He lowered his lips to them and kissed them through her sheer gown, then looking up at her with loving eyes he whispered, 'I've never desired you more in my life. I'd be a fool to not desire you.'

'Well, I've always said John Bates is no fool...' Anna smiled.

'Indeed...' he sighed, chuckling into her cleavage. 'And right now,' he looked down towards his crotch, 'I want you terribly.'

'Undress me then,' she told him, her voice low against his lips and he did exactly as she asked, flinging her gown on a nearby chair.

Immediately his hands went to her swollen breasts, cupping them firmly as he looked directly into her eyes, before beginning to kiss his way down her neck, until he reached for one of her nipples. She dropped her head back, taking in the wonderful sensation of his mouth leaving wet kisses all over her skin, and she couldn't help but gasp when he carefully took one of her breasts in his mouth, licking it slowly.

She had missed this way too much. Being a mother was a wonderful experience but the waiting for moments like this had been almost unbearable. Anna knew some women had problems adjusting to this part of their lives after giving birth, and enjoying it as much as they did before. She had read about it several times and she felt sorry for those women but she would never understand. All the waiting, all the love and emotion of seeing John as a father made her crave him even more and for that she felt lucky. There was nothing better than making love to John Bates.

His lips continued their caresses and his hands travelled down her body, until he reached her bottom, squeezing and bringing her close to him. It was his turn to let out a low moan, as his length began to pulse between their bodies and the fabric of his trousers, begging to be set free. And so, Anna rose from his lap and helped him take off his remaining clothes, smiling back at him as she watched his hardness twitch when it came in contact with the air.

It didn't take too long for her to be on his lap again, feeling their heat mixing where their bodies met. He throbbed against her, the feeling making her heart race and her insides tighten at the prospect of having him inside her once more. But John wouldn't have it this way, not tonight.

He held her tight and stood, bringing her with him, only to lay them down fully on the bed.

Tonight he would be gentle and caring and slow. He knew too well what happened after a child was born, how careful he should be, and he would be all she needed. Tonight was hers and no one else's and luckily he had a part in it.

He kissed her again, as his fingers played with her hair. Then his hands travelled down her body, spreading her legs further apart and positioning himself between them.

Anna smiled at him and he couldn't help but kiss her again, his fingers now touching her and trying her out, being sure she was as ready for this as he was, and not to his surprise, she was. He massaged her there for a moment longer, teasing her to the edge of her control, knowing well how much she loved to be touched in this way. It didn't take her long to join him, taking his length in her hand and stroking him urgently, making him almost cry out loud in pleasure.

And that's when he decided that it was time to move on, he wouldn't last long if she kept doing those wonderful things she did, and he couldn't let that happen...not before being one with her again, not before moving in and with her until they were both undone. So, he aligned their bodies, his eyes never leaving hers and he took a deep breath, a final deep breath before everything else...and that's when he saw him and he froze. Those eyes...oh no...watching everything they did and everything they would do…

'John? What's the matter?' she asked worriedly. John was frozen in place above her.

'He's watching us,' he whispered looking back at her.

'Who's watching?' Anna's blood turned cold in her veins and the first thing that came to her mind was William and she felt almost sick. She shifted from under him then sat up and he did just the same, ever so slowly as if his movements would make everything so much worse. Anna's eyes roamed the room expecting to see a very scared and confused child waiting for answers or ready to run away.

'Jack's watching us,' John whispered again.

'What? Honestly, John, you gave me a fright!' she said, swatting his chest.

'He gave me a fright as well, all right?' he told her. 'I looked to the side and there's his nose right in my face...'

Anna shook her head. 'Come on, John, he's a dog, he doesn't understand...' she tried to persuade him back to where they had stopped, pulling his head down and kissing his cheek and neck. 'We can't leave you like that again, can we?' she teased him as her one of her hands travelled down his body to ready him once again.

'No!' he stopped her hand with a serious look on his face. 'Let me take him out first, I can't ...just can't do it with him in here.'

She nodded and he stood up, walking toward the dog, before spying his own image in the mirror. Naked as naked can be, with a...well, in a high state of arousal...he looked down, raising his brows at the sight before grabbing Anna's nightgown and covering himself there..

'Shoo, you nosy dog, out! There's a meeting going on and you are not invited,' he heard Anna giggle behind him. 'I didn't even know he was here!' he said, closing and locking the bedroom door.

'He likes to sleep under the bed, maybe he was there...come on now you big silly, I am still waiting...' she bit her lower lip and John practically jumped into bed, resuming their previous position.

But alas...

'What's this? Oh my God!' Anna sighed exasperatedly.

'Jack, be quiet!' John whispered loudly over his shoulder as the dog howled and scratched madly at their door. 'Be quiet!'

That would be it for them that night. Soon they found themselves dressed in their night clothes. Anna in her cotton gown and John in his pajama bottoms, each holding a whimpering baby, with William snuggled down between them. Jack had awoken the entire house, and quite possibly everyone else in the village.

'Well...I guess there are more nights to come?' John tried to cheer his wife as he rocked one of the girls against his chest.

'Only if you get used to Jack,' she rolled her eyes. 'He'll probably bark every time we put him out of the room, what then?'

John sighed in defeat. 'If that's the case then...I'll make the sacrifice...keep my eyes shut all the way through and pretend it's just the two of us.'

'Silly beggar,' she smiled then and ran a hand through his hair. 'We will find a way...'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ** _August 28th, 1927._**

 _I woke up not too long ago to find John already gone. I guess I overslept. I didn't even make him any breakfast. I'll tell him off later for not waking me up but of course he wouldn't, he never does. I blame all of this on Jack because last night he behaved very badly. He barked and howled so loud he woke up the children, and it took us a long time to settle them back to sleep. And then Mr. William Bates was there too, wanting to see what the commotion was and ended up spending the rest of the night in between us. As one can imagine, not a comfortable night for both John and me, but it's another day today and tonight will be better. I really hope this isn't going to become a habit. Jack is such a strange dog sometimes._

 _Anyway, I am going to make some breakfast for myself and William now. Finn and Fee will be up again soon to eat, bless them. They were so upset. They were sleeping so peacefully only to have silly Jack to scare them out of their dreams._

 _I don't think we are going to lunch at the hotel today. It's still raining this morning and I have a bit of cleaning to do and I feel just like being around the house today. If the weather clears I also have the garden to take care off. It's been awhile since I've done that. I'm sure John will be watching him from his office window...oh! Maybe we can eat in the garden instead. That's a good idea. I can tell him to bring some food from the pub and set a table and some chairs in the gazebo. Now that's lovely. We will be doing just that!_

 _~ Anna Bates_

* * *

 _ **The journal entries are written by handy for the bus & terriejane.**_

 _ **We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka fuzzydream) for being our beta.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading :) please review**_


	37. Man Down!

_**~August 29th, 1927**_

 _These past couple of days have been none too good in the Bates household. John is so sick, with one of the nastiest cases of the flu I have ever seen._

 _Last night he arrived home from work, pale as a sheet and actually trembling. The sight of him was worrisome enough but when I touched him he was burning up with fever! I had to take him up stairs and undress him. The poor man didn't even have the strength to do it himself. He just fell into bed and that's where he's been ever since._

 _The doctor came by and said it was the flu and that I should keep cooling him down with damp cloths until his fever broke and give him chicken soup and warm milk with a bit of honey and cinnamon, and that's what I've been doing, between tending to my children. Thankfully it does seem that his temperature has broken. That's a huge relief, but he's still so weak and miserable._

 _Daisy was here earlier to wash up some nappies and to help me with things, but of course she has her work as well, and now that John's not there no one can be spared, and honestly, I can manage well enough. Finn and Fee are quiet most of the time. The sweet things only cry for food and a change and William, well, you give him some toys or a book or a job to do and he will be settled for the day._

 _Will was quite frightened though, when he saw his father looking more dead than alive. John is always so fit and healthy and it was the first time in Will's life that he saw him in such an awful state. He said he wanted to help take care of his daddy, but I don't need him sick too and I told him that he could visit Daddy from the doorway. He was none too happy about that..._ But Mummy _..._ I can help... _he pleaded._

 _I've heard young babies have a natural immunity but I didn't want to take any chances and I've moved them into the nursery with Will. It's only across the hall and maybe it was time anyway. We'll decide whether to move them back when John's better. William cheered up considerably when he learned he was to have his sisters in the room._

 _As I am writing this the clock just struck four in the afternoon and I think it's time to give John some milk and cinnamon again. I have no idea what good it does, if any, but I'm not the doctor. He's been sleeping since after his lunch and he only took a few sips of the soup. He was telling me how sorry he was about all the extra work he was causing me. Poor love, I'll see how he's doing now and take him the milk and maybe a biscuit._

 _~ Anna Bates_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~ Man Down! ~**

'John?' she called after her husband, holding a tray with milk and biscuits in her hands. The bed was empty, his robe on the hook and John Bates was nowhere to be found. 'John!' she called again, unsure of what to think.

'Mummy! We are in the loo.' It was the voice of her son and she placed the tray on the bed, going next door to the bathroom.

'Oh, my poor John,' she cried, stopping in the doorway to see her husband kneeling on the floor and leaning over the toilet, while William patted his back gently, a serious and worried expression on his face.

'All out, Daddy, you'll feel better afterwards.' The boy spoke softly to his father, comforting him in this time of need, repeating the same words he had heard directed toward himself on one or two occasions.

'Oh my God, John,' Anna joined them, kneeling beside her husband and grimacing. 'Why didn't you call me? I would have brought you a bucket.'

'There was no time,' John replied, taking a deep breath and trying to regain his control.

'I heard a noise and it was Dad throwing up chicken soup all over his jammies,' William remarked and John sighed ashamedly, looking down at his clothes.

'I didn't have time to reach the loo when it first came. I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry, my darling,' she reassured him, running a hand through his damp hair. 'I just want you to feel better, that's all that matters now.'

'I think I do feel a bit better, but I am still so cold,' her husband replied, shivering.

'Well then, are you finished here? Are you ready to stand up? You can sit right back down on this chair and I'll run you a warm bath. That will feel good, won't it?' John nodded pathetically. Anna continued, 'We'll get you cleaned up and you'll feel even better. What do you say?'

'Yes,' John nodded, rising from the floor with her and his son's aid. 'Thank you, little man, you were quite the helper.'

'It's all right,' William said placing his hands on his hips and nodding seriously. 'I love you Daddy. Please get better.'

Anna felt tears gathering in her eyes at her son's gentle and caring ways and John couldn't help but smile and pat the boy's head.

'I need you to go look after your sisters now, Will, while Mummy helps wash Daddy up?' Anna suggested and the boy left the bathroom, very focused on the task he had been given. 'He's growing into such a sweet boy.'

'He's your son after all,' John said sitting down on the chair they always kept in the bathroom, while Anna began to fill the tub.

After a few minutes the bath was ready, filled with steaming water, and she wondered briefly if it would raise his temperature again, but she couldn't leave him like this and he needed a bath terribly.

'Come on, Mr Bates, let's undress you.' She gave him a cheeky smile and he chuckled, which led to a coughing fit. Not long after that he was soaking in the tub nearly up to his chin. He looked comfortable but he was not. Every inch of him ached and his head was spinning making him rather dizzy.

Anna kneeled down on the floor beside the bathtub, her hand resting on his shoulder.

'I hate being sick,' he muttered, running his hands up and down his arms. His legs were too long to stretch out in the tub leaving his knees exposed to the cooler air of the bathroom. 'My knees are freezing, Anna,' he complained.

'No one likes being sick, you silly,' she told him,cupping warm water in her hand and letting it flow over his legs. 'Any special request?' she smiled.

'What do you mean?' That question seemed to perk him up marginally.

'I mean do you want me to wash your back or your hair...what else would I mean?' she eyed him suspiciously.

'Oh...nothing else...I just...nevermind...'

'I would have thought you were too ill for such things, Mr Bates.' She rolled her eyes and reached for the soap, rubbing it between her hands until it turned into a soft foam, then she began to wash his chest and shoulders, travelling up to his neck and the back of his head. 'Lift your arm.'

He did as she asked. 'Be careful, I'm ticklish and even my skin hurts,' he said woefully.

'All right, all right...'

'Anna, careful, my back's really sore,' he whined. 'And I am so damn cold...I've never been so cold in all my life.'

'Let's do this quickly then, John, before your fever goes up again. This warm water probably isn't doing you much good.'

'Anna, you are not going to put those cold, damp cloths on my forehead again, are you? I hate them.'

'If you run a fever again, I have to,' she tried to reason with him.

'But I really hate them, Anna,' he continued with his complaints.

'No one likes them, John, but it's needed.'

'Anna, I've never been so sick in all my life I think...what if I die? The flu can kill you, you know.'

Anna gave an exasperated sigh. 'Honestly, you are going to kill me so much faster if you keep whining like a big baby. Can you please stop complaining so I can finish? Or do you want to wash yourself?'

'No, you do it, I'll be quiet,' he pouted.

'Good!' Some minutes passed and he was silent and still, behaving as he should. 'All right, let me fetch you a towel.'

'But...' he began and she shot him a look. '...it's just...didn't you miss something?' he said pointing down.

'John, honestly...I thought you were dying.' The corner of her mouth twitched as she tried to suppress a giggle. Her husband... indeed he would be the death of her.

'I want to die a happy man.' He flashed his lashes at her.

'You silly beggar.'

'Wait!' he told her grabbing her by the wrist before she could stand. 'I'm sorry we...I fell sick when we had all those plans,' he said as he kissed her palm.

'Don't be silly, John.'

'I mean it. I promise you I won't die and that I will get better soon so we can go back to where we were forced to stop the other night.'

'Now that's a wonderful prospect,' she smiled. 'Keep that promise and be a good patient, no whining and crying like a baby.'

'I promise,' he smiled.

'Honestly...' she stood then and fetched him his towel. 'Men are such funny creatures.'

'But you love me,' he said, rising from the tub with her help. She wrapped him in the towel and he leaned down for her to dry his hair with a smaller one.

'I do, but I also love you when you're healthy and fit and strong,' she giggled, messing his hair as much as she could.

'And hard...' he continued for her.

'John! Forever more… .' She rolled her eyes and gave him a smack on his arm.

'You didn't let me finish. I was going to say, hard working...for heaven's sake? What's wrong with that?' John tried to defend himself.

Anna stared at him for a long moment, unsure whether he was being serious or not. 'Let's get you to bed, mister. Get you well. You have promises to keep.'

* * *

 _ **The journal entries are written by handy for the bus & terriejane.**_

 _ **We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka fuzzydream) for being our beta.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading :) please review**_


	38. Sexual Healing

_**September 2nd, 1927 ~**_

 **Finally, I'm back at work after almost a whole week off. I don't remember ever being so sick in my life as I was those first few days. Anna was an angel of mercy, of course. She's the prettiest and best nurse ever, but when Dr. Clarkson came by yesterday afternoon to proclaim me fit enough to return to the hotel...well, I suspect she was happier than even me to have her normal life back.**

 **I fully admit I'm a terrible patient, but every inch of me hurt like the dickens. I overheard Anna and Sarah talking and Sarah agreed that Caleb was a big baby too when he was sick. Too? A big baby? Maybe women are just better equipt to handle pain than men.**

 **One thing I do know though, I'll never be able to enjoy chicken soup again. Not only did I get sick on it, but one miserable afternoon when I was trying to choke down a bowl Jack decided to jump up on the bed. Hot soup and milk all over me and the bedding! Actually milk doesn't appeal to me much anymore either, or maybe it's the cinnamon.**

 **William was a trooper though. Anna wouldn't let him in the bedroom because as she said,** _I don't need two sick men to cope with,_ **so he sat in the doorway visiting me and delivering me cards. He made me five Get Well Daddy cards for the five days I was home.**

 **Anna moved the girls into the nursery while I was sick. The Dr. said babies, especially breastfed babies, have a natural immunity but we didn't want to take any chances. I don't know if they're moved over for good or not. It's gone well, but I suspect Anna will want them back in our room for awhile longer.**

 **The hotel seems to have run just fine without me, thanks to our wonderful staff. Sam told me I should have taken another week off, just to be on the safe side. I'm not quite sure how to take that.**

 **From my office window I see Anna hanging sheets on the line. That's something to look forward to tonight. She just looked at me, winked and blew a kiss. Now that is promising...**

 **I'd best get some work done today.**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~ Sexual Healing ~**

When Anna told him they should keep the babies in the nursery, at least for one more night, John's evening suddenly got brighter.

He glanced up at his wife, standing in the nursery doorway. She had a mischievous smile on her lips and her eyes appeared to be filled with racy thoughts. _Did that mean…?_ John crocked his eyebrow at her.

'He's asleep, you know?' Anna whispered.

John looked down at the drooling boy curled into his side. Indeed he was sound asleep and probably had been for the past five minutes. He eased William off of him and tucked him under the covers and stood up from the bed, nearly stepping on a sleeping Jack in the process. John then placed the book on the shelf and checked that the girls were off in dreamland. Nothing would bother them tonight, except their empty bellies, John thought.

He moved towards Anna, and with every step he took her smile broadened. When he reached her he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and quietly closed the door behind them.

'What's this, Mrs Bates?' he asked her, eyeing her new nightdress. He took her face between his hands and kissed her again with great relish.

'Oh, this old thing? she giggled. 'I thought maybe it might bring us better luck this time,' she smiled, looking down at the pale pink silk covering her body.

'I'm sure it will. It's already working its magic,' he whispered into her neck. Then he bent down and lifted her into his arms, like a bride to be taken across the threshold. 'Shall we retreat to the boudoir, M'lady?'

Anna wrapped her arms around his neck,'Yes please, Mr Bates. And be quick about it,' she giggled, and he kissed her deeply before taking a step. 'But be careful of your leg, though.'

'Would you stop fussing…?'

'But...' Anna bit her lower lip, running a hand down his chest. 'I can't help it. I just got you well.'

'I will drop you!'

'No! You beggar, don't you dare.'

She couldn't help but squeal in his arms, as he tried to bite her neck. As their bedroom was just across the hallway from the nursery he only had to take a few steps before they were near their bedside.

The room was filled with candlelight. Anna had indeed set the mood.

John was intending to place her gently, romantically, on the bed and ravish her at his leisure and her pleasure, at least that was the plan. What actually happened is at that exact moment the cat ran from under the bed causing John to lose his footing, dumping Anna unceremoniously on the mattress with him landing directly on top of her. 'Bloody Hell!' he swore, 'What was that?'

'I think you stepped on the cat.' Anna couldn't stop laughing and as soon John saw Charlie fleeing the room, he joined in.

'This was all part of my plan, I meant for that to happen,' he said, untangling himself from Anna and getting up to shut and lock the door, maybe a bit too loudly.

Anna shot him a warning look. 'The children, John!'

He stopped and listened for a second. 'I think we're alright. '

'We'd better be,' she warned. 'I can't wait for you much longer.'

That comment stopped him in his tracks, as he momentarily wondered what she was proposing to do on her own. Then moving back to the bed, he hovered over her. 'And now, my beautiful lady, what's next?'

'Quit talking and undress me,' she pleaded, her hands running up and down his flexed arms and her eyes locked with his.

Always aiming to please, he did as she requested. His hands grabbing at the hem of her gown and in one motion pulling it up and off her body to reveal her absolutely naked skin, but for the lacy white garter she had around her thigh.

'Oh yesss...' he whispered. 'We will keep that on.'

'As you wish.' She smiled up at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her, kissing his lips urgently.

'And now?' he asked her again, his eyes daring hers.

'Touch me and...' she blushed, and he chuckled, knowing exactly what she wanted.

His hands began to travel her body then, as his eyes focused on her face. That was something he loved, more than anything, to see her on the brim of pleasure. To see how she responded to his every touch, every kiss. How her face gave away all her body was feeling. That and the sounds she made. The sound of her voice echoing in his ears as he gave her everything she wanted, everything she needed, and as she begged him for more.

He lingered on her breasts, knowing how wonderfully sensitive they were, and now, more than ever. Massaging each one carefully, he took one of her nipples between his lips, and his eyes smiled at her, and of course, Anna couldn't help but grin down at him and running her hands through his hair, persuading him to continue. He did exactly the same to the other, taking as much time and dedication, being careful as he always was, but he knew that now, in her condition, his touches would have to be more soft and gentle.

He traversed the length of her body. His mouth and tongue leaving a wet trace along her skin, as he kissed every inch of her; her neck and collarbone, the valley of her breasts, her stomach and lower, and lower, until he reached her thighs.

There, he kissed the inside of each of her legs, smiling happily when he saw the garter, and playfully he looked up at her while he took the fabric between his teeth, tugging on it slightly, the sensation making Anna tremble and moan.

Her body was responding almost too well and too quickly to him. She had dreamed of this night for weeks now and all of the waiting made her rather impatient.

Anna played with his hair while he explored her, and prayed to everything she held dear for the children to sleep soundly. Another interruption would probably drive her mad. She needed her husband tonight, more than ever, and she would have to have him no matter what.

'What?' she smiled down at him when she caught him staring. His chin resting on her lower belly.

'You are just so beautiful,' he answered. 'More beautiful than ever.' His hand came to caress her soft skin there. Her body still not in pre-baby condition, but she couldn't have been more appealing to him, more perfect. 'And I love you so, so much.'

She had tears in her eyes after his words, and if she had had any worries about the way her body was now, any doubts that he would still find her attractive, all of that was gone for good. She whispered she loved him back, more than anything, and he gave her a cheeky smile that left her breathless.

His mouth found her core, and he began to work hard and focused on making his wife as pleased as possible before he joined them together. He lapped at her, while his fingers parted her folds, to give him better access to her centre, his own desire pulsing urgently against the fabric of his trousers. With every touch and glimpse of her, so wet and ready for him, John could feel his body react in unison with hers, as if they were already one. Their skin was goosebumped and he continued to suck and lick and touch, until he ventured one of his fingers inside of her, and then another one...and she was done.

She came back to earth seconds later, with her husband still kissing her at the apex of her thighs. He smiled up at her with a wicked twinkle in his eye, and she noticed then how tightly she was grabbing at her pillow, and how her legs were wrapped around his shoulders. That made her chuckle.

'Why are you still dressed?' she asked him.

'I didn't have time...' he winked.

'Come here.'

John moved up her body, settling over her as she began to unbutton his shirt. He kissed her every time a button was undone, feeling the heat of her lower body wetting his trousers where their bodies met, and he couldn't help but thrust his hips against her, the instinct too strong to hold back.

She took his off shirt, then his undershirt, and they both worked together on his trousers, taking them off as fast as possible. And soon John Bates was as naked and very aroused.

'Finally!' she giggled happily when he settled above her. She reached down and found his length and took him firmly in hand.

'Oh, Anna,' he hissed, kissing her neck as she stroked him.

His hardness was pulsing in her hand, hot and heavy and needing to be inside her. Ever so slowly, as John aligned their bodies, she rubbed it against herself before positioning it at her entrance. He moaned, and plunged into her, coming to that so familiar feel of her, but at the sound of Anna's sharp intake of breath, he froze and daren't move.

'Are you alright?' he asked. 'Am I hurting you?'

'No, you're not. John...' she moaned, spreading her legs wider apart, persuading him to continue.

'Are you sure? You gasped,' he spoke looking down at her, his arms supporting his weight and his hands, at each side of her head, playing with her hair. 'Because...I want you to love this.'

She smiled at him and kissed his lips before replying. 'I do, John. I gasped because it feels so good.' Her arms came around his neck and she pulled him to her for another kiss. This one heated and passionate, slow and wet and with her encouragement he began to move inside her, slowly and carefully, ever so gently and then all else was forgotten.

They moved together and moaned in unison. The sounds their bodies made adding to their excitement. John's gentle moves turned into urgent thrusts, in and out of her faster and deeper. Her legs wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer to her, and her nails dug into his back, sending him to the edge of sanity. He held her leg, the fabric of the garter against his palm, bringing it up on his arm to open her more to him, the friction point of their bodies changing, making Anna cry out in pleasure and bite his shoulder. It would leave a mark. Wonderful bliss. And above all, undying love.

Their ends came soon after that. His hand found her center once again and he massage her there while he moved in and out of her. His fingers in rhythm with the rest of their bodies and she came undone, moaning in his ear while he whispered words of love and passion against her lips.

It only took him a matter of seconds to follow her. The sight of her, flushed, sweaty and panting for breath was enough to make him come to his end, as she held him against her chest tightly, their hearts beating as one.

'That was wonderful,' she told him, kissing the top of his head as he lay on her using her breast as his pillow.

'I missed you like this...we need to do this every night,' he said smiling, satisfied, after placing a kiss between her breasts.

'If those little beggars let us...do you remember when William was a baby?'

'Finn and Fee...are so much nicer...than he was though,' his voice began to fail him and a wonderful feeling of tiredness crept through his body, and Anna chuckled, knowing too well that soon he would be sleeping as soundly as a little baby.

'Yes...I hope they are.' She reached over to her bedside table grabbing the flannel she had placed there earlier. 'Roll, John. Let me clean us off and get you under the covers before you go to sleep.' She started to wipe the evidence of their loving from him.

'Are we done for the night then?' he mumbled, 'Mmm, Anna, that's feels really good...'

Anna chuckled and gave him a pat. 'Tomorrow night, my love. And all the other nights. You get under the covers now. I want to blow out the candles and open the door so I can hear the children.'

When Anna returned to bed John was still splayed nakedly on top of the covers and on the verge of sleep. She grabbed the quilt from the foot of the bed, covered him and snuggled in beside him. He turn on his side and pulled her close, draping his long leg over her. Soon she heard and felt his soft snores against her neck. The heavy feeling of his body wrapped around hers was too good and she wanted to enjoy it as much as she could. As the minutes passed, she caressed his arm as he slept, knowing that soon the babies would cry for food and that she would have to go tend to them. John would awaken too and he would help her as he always did.

Life was indeed good, and now, it was complete.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ** _September 3rd, 1927 ~_**

 _It's 7 am and I fully plan on going back to sleep as soon as John leaves for work. He's in the bathroom right now. I noticed he was limping a little more than usual this morning. The poor man, he tripped over the cat last night and fell funny. He was so mad at that cat, but we were soon laughing about it. I feel a little guilty sending him off while I get to go back to sleep, but only a little bit._

 _William won't get up for another couple of hours. The twins, who had their last feeding only an hour ago are sleeping soundly. So as soon as John is gone - blessed silence. Don't get me wrong, I love everything about my life, but sometimes it can be overwhelming and as much as I cherish my family, I also cherish these quiet moments when I can crawl under my quilt and fall back to sleep._

 _I promised Will he could ask Percy Jenkins, his little friend from down the road over for the afternoon. I'm not overly fond of Percy. Is it too terrible of me to say that about a child? May God forgive me, but he just strikes me as a sneaky young man. I'll be keeping my good eye on him. Will does need to be around children his own age though. He'll be starting school in a year and I can hardly grasp that fact. They grow so fast. Oh, and I'll be moving my babies back into our bedroom tonight too. They did well in the nursery and Will loved it, but after a week I think he's ready for them to move out. And I'm ready to have them close again._

 _John just gave me a goodbye kiss and said he'd run home to see the children around 10 am. He just can't stay away for too long. And lest you think I'm a lazy wife who sends her husband off to work without any breakfast, he has a breakfast council meeting this morning. I'm just going to end here and go back to sleep for a while._

 _~ Anna Bates_

* * *

 _ **The journal entries are written by handy for the bus & terriejane.**_

 _ **We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka fuzzydream) for being our beta.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading :) please review**_


	39. Ah-Ooo-Gah!

_**September 7th, 1927~**_

 **A week or so ago Tom Branson and Lord Grantham stopped into the Pub on their way home from London. It was, as always, a pleasure to see them. It does my heart good to see how far they've come from where they started, and it didn't take much convincing for me to sit down and visit.**

 **We were talking about how well business was doing and I happened to mention that we were considering buying an automobile to fetch guests from the train station to the hotel, as an added service. It was something we had always planned on doing but the timing was never right. That, and the fact I don't know how to drive. I'm sure I could do it though. My knee rarely bothers me any more. Some days I even forget and leave my stick at home.**

 **His Lordship and Mr. Branson exchanged conspiratorial smiles and Mr. Branson says,** _I think we might be able to help you out there._ **That piqued my interest. He continued,** _We've been looking to sell the '24 Austin._

 _That's right **,**_ **continued His Lordship.** _There's not a thing wrong with her other than it's not driven often enough. Lady Edith liked to drive it but she's mostly in London now. It would be perfect for you! I could make you a very good deal on it. What do you say?_

 **I knew the car well, and had in fact been with His Lordship when he purchased it, so I knew what he paid for it and knew it was well out of our range, therefore I was pleasantly surprised when he wrote down a price on his card and passed it to me. We could do this!** _I'll need to speak with Anna first, of course, but yes, I'm very interested_ **, I told him.**

 **So, the deal is done, with the stipulation that Mr. Branson will give Anna and I both driving lessons this very afternoon. I wanted Anna learn too and she loved the idea because she's fearless and always up for an adventure. I have no doubt she'll be a better driver than I am. I would have preferred to have our first lesson on some country backroad, but Mr. Branson has so much confidence in us that he says it will be fine to start out right here in front of the hotel. I'm not quite as confident as he is. If I know Caleb and Archie they'll be selling tickets to watch the show.**

 **I'd better get some work done now.**

 **~ John Bates**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **~ Ah-Ooo-Gah! ~**

Tom placed his driving cap firmly on his head, clearing his throat. He smiled over at Anna, giving her a reassuring look as she gripped the car's steering wheel between her hands and tried out the pedals.

'Are you ready, Anna...' the former chauffeur began.

Anna nodded her head and grinned

'Then start 'er up and do as I told you,' he said.

'Uh...maybe...' from the backseat, John leaned forward and poked his head in between them, '...I should get out?'

His wife rolled her eyes. 'You wanted to be here when I drove so you will be here.'

'I was just saying that because maybe...' John thought for a second as Anna turned and shot him a look.. 'Do you really want to learn with someone - me - looking over your shoulder? I don't want to make you nervous.'

'Don't worry, Mr. Bates,' Tom told him, trying to hold back a chuckle. 'Anna has nerves of steel. She'll do just fine.'

'If Lady Edith did it I can do it too,' she said resolutely

'I'm not doubting your - oh my, here we go!' John couldn't help but gasp audibly .

The motor was running and the car jerked into gear. Anna's tongue peeked out of her mouth and she began to follow Mr Branson's instructions step by step.

'Press the clutch, Anna, down to the floor.'

'Like so?'

'Very good!' Tom cheered. 'Now you can gear higher as you slowly let off the clutch and go a bit faster, if you want...slow down before the curve right there and then do as I told you.'

'Yes,' she whispered focusing on his words, her feet pressing the right pedals and the car was at an almost stable rhythm now, with only a few jerks and grinding of gears.

John was sitting nervously in the back, one hand on either side of his legs, pressing hard on the leather of the car's seat. Every time Tom made an observation or gave an order to Anna, he would mimic her movements as if he was the one driving, concentration written all over his face.

'I must say you are a faster learner than Edith was...' Tom smiled before looking back at John. 'You've married a chauffeur Mr. Bates. A few more lessons and your wife will be able to pick up the guests at the station all by herself.'

'There's nothing Anna can't do, Mr Branson,' John concurred.

'Of that I am sure!' the younger man replied, smiling at Anna as she navigated another turn. They'd always been friends, the three of them, and he would never forget the time when he was no more than a chauffeur and Anna and Mr. Bates were two of the people he most trusted.

Anna's lips formed into a confident smile and John couldn't help but feel a huge sense of pride in his wife, even when, a moment later, she gave a blast on the horn, AH-OOO-GAH! and slammed down on the brakes, killing the engine as a cat shot across the road in front of her. 'Lucky cat,' Anna whispered under her breath as she calmly restarted the car and proceeded on her way.

'You're drawing a crowd, Anna,' Tom Branson pointed out as they drove past the village square. Some people turned and gawked in surprise to see Anna Bates in the driver's seat. A couple of women actually applauded.

'Alright, now you stop there,' he pointed ahead. 'And we are going to park the car, and then we are going to back to the hotel. Remember what I told you about reverse?'

'I do, Mr Branson,' Anna answered. 'Should I park between those two?'

'Anna, maybe you should park over there,' John suggested. 'There's nothing in your way.'

'But that's not the point, is it? The point is to learn how to park properly and at the station there's always something in the way,' she told her husband.

'Maybe...Mr. Bates is right,'cautioned Tom. 'Maybe we should leave parking between two cars for the next lesson.'

'No, I will do it now,' Anna said with decisiveness and the men looked nervously at each other. Even Mr. Branson was none too sure about this. She saw their exchanged looks. 'If you both are too scared, if you don't think I can do this, you can get out of the car.' She slowed to a halt, 'I won't leave here today without parking in that spot.'

'No, no, we'll stay,' Tom said. 'I don't want you alone just yet.'

'Good.' Anna nodded. 'I have to be parallel with that car, right? Before reversing to the space?'

'That's right,' Tom said, unsure.

John swallowed hard in the back seat.

'I thought so,' she pressed the clutch hard to the floor and got in gear seamlessly. Tom wondered if this had really been the first time she had driven in her life.

'Are you sure you've never driven before?' he asked her.

'No, but I bought a book about motorcars the other day,' she replied and with that she eased down on the accelerator and pulled ahead.

'Now Anna...Anna... Slow it down. Be careful of that car - ' John said anxiously from the backseat.

'I can see what I'm doing, John!'

'Just a little more...' Tom said. 'A little more.' The car moved slowly ahead. 'Perfect!'

'But it's not very good.' Anna wrinkled her nose as the three looked at the car, now from the outside.

'It's perfect, Anna!' John said.

'No...' she shook her head. 'It's crooked.'

'Anna, believe me, it's much better than my first parking attempt!' Tom remarked excitedly. He had never seen such a good first time drive and he was really impressed with Anna's skills.

'If you say so…' she continued eyeing the car with some doubt, but deep inside she could barely contain her pride. She did it! If she could go back in time and tell housemaid Anna she would one day drive her very own car and drive it well, she would never have believed it! Mr. and Mrs. Bates' car! She let out a throaty laugh, clapping her hands together.

'I did it! I love driving, John. I did it!' she squealed, turning toward her husband.

'I don't know what I was worried about...forgive me for doubting,' John said, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 'Deep inside I knew you would be splendid.' He gave her a squeeze and placed a loud kiss on her temple.

'Maybe I can be the one fetching the guests from the station. Not yet, but in the future...Sarah or Daisy can see to the children while I do it!' she thought aloud.

'I don't see why not, sometimes, if you really want to,' John said.

Anna grabbed her husband's face in both hands and kissed his cheeks.

Tom grinned at the happy couple before coughing loudly to get their attention.

'Very well, what about you drive the car back to the hotel, Mr. Bates?' he suggested.

'Uh...Maybe Anna better do that. I would rather drive without such a big audience my first time out.' John smiled shyly.

Tom looked around, seeing about ten or twelve spectators. The former chauffeur laughed good-naturedly. 'As you wish, Mr. Bates. Anna, let's pull out of the parking space, shall we? Take it to the hotel and we'll tell everyone how well you did? Sam owes Lord Grantham and me two pints.'

Anna and John looked at Tom questioningly.

'Lord Grantham set the bet. He said Anna would drive the car with no trouble at all...Sam wasn't so sure about that.'

'That Sam...' John pursed his lips.

'Sam said you would do terribly, in fact,' Tom said and Anna giggled. 'And that Lord Grantham didn't know what he was talking about. He may have said something about women being allowed to drive.'

'What? There's a reason Sam's never married. He has a lot to learn about women. I'd enjoy seeing Mrs. Patmore teach him a thing or two,' John huffed.

'What? Mrs. P. and Sam? Seriously?' Tom laughed aloud.

All three hopped in the car again. Anna pulled from the parking space, having only a bit of a problem, but nothing that some patience and persistence didn't solve. They returned without incident to the hotel.

That was Anna's first day as a driver. John's was yet to come. Who from the two would be the best driver in the family? Bets were being made in the pub that night, and any hopes that Mr. Bates had of driving without an audience were dashed.

Bets placed: Twelve to three. Anna over Mr. Bates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Oh, what a fun day! I never thought I would live to see it but here I am!_

 _Today I drove a car for the very first time. Oh my goodness, I can hardly believe it, even now. I drove our lovely new car from the hotel to the square, past the church and Mrs Potter's house, and around the edge of the village...it was such a wonderful experience._

 _Mr. Branson was there to teach me, of course, I would never venture to drive myself without experienced hands by my side. Tomorrow is John's turn. We'll be practicing three times a week until Mr. Branson's sure we're good enough to drive by ourselves. He's coming after lunch as he always has a few hours to spare until tea._

 _Anyway,... I parked and everything! And Mr. Branson said I did very good for my first time, and truth to be told, I really think I did. John was a bit frighten at the start. He probably thought I was going to hit something, the silly. But it was his idea that I learn. Of course I didn't hit anything! Almost did, that silly cat, but didn't, and that's what matters._

 _I am waiting for John now. John should be home soon and dinner is almost ready. Finn and Fee are sound asleep. And William has found the most perfect spot to hole up, under our kitchen table._

 _According to Daisy, who spent part of the day with the children while I was away, he's been there all afternoon. I might not have mentioned this, but Will is going through a phase where he loves playing in homemade tents and forts. Daisy placed a sheet over the table and William crawled under it, pretending it was a tent. I think it's a very good idea actually, it will spare me from having to haul out all the pillows and blankets I have to tie around the settee when he wants to make a fort._

 _I asked him if I had permission to take the sheet off while we had dinner, so I could use a proper tablecloth, but permission was not given and I thought well, it won't hurt if we eat on a clean white sheet. I mean, we're not having guests...I suspect he will want his dinner served on the little box he's using for a table in there. We shall see. I might even join him._

 _I can see John through the kitchen window. He's smiling. I think he's seen me too. That, or he's day dreaming about our earlier driving adventure. Maybe it's both._

 _~Anna Bates_

* * *

 _ **The journal entries are written by handy for the bus & terriejane.**_

 _ **We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka fuzzydream) for being our beta.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading :) please review**_


	40. Accomplished

_**A/N:** We don't say it too often but we want to thank you all for your reviews, follows and faves. It means a lot to us! _

* * *

_**September, 12th, 1927 ~**_

 **I suppose you're wondering how my first driving lesson went. Happily, it went well, far better than I had even hoped for. I did study Anna's driving book the night before. And of course Mr. Branson is a wonderful and patient instructor and a good friend. We'll be forever grateful to him.**

 **The crowd of onlookers has dwindled since that first day, for which I'm very thankful. I guess they lost interest once they realised I wasn't going to embarrass myself. That fact seemed to disappoint Sam most of all, and even Caleb and Archie aren't chuckling at my expense now.**

 **Now that it's officially ours, we're having a rather impressive looking sign painted to stand at the side of the vehicle for when we fetch guests from the train station. We had thought about painting it directly on the Austin, but since it will be our personal auto too we decided against that.**

 **So, am I as enamored with driving as Anna is? The answer is a resounding yes! It's an exhilarating, empowering and freeing feeling. I'm so glad we've done this and I'm glad we've done it together. Now we can add driving to our growing list of accomplishments - of dreams that have come true.**

 **William has been begging to go with us today, but I'm just not sure. I know we won't be able to hold him off for long but I don't know if we're quite ready for passengers. We'll see what Mr. Branson has to say.**

 **In other news, Will lost his first tooth yesterday morning. And in true William fashion he lost it by taking a flying leap off of the back of the sofa. He claims he was trying to catch Charlie the cat. Anna took him to the dentist. He told her he'd probably be toothless for a good year. That boy...he'll be the death of us.**

 **His dubious friend, Percy told him he could expect a veritable fortune if he put the tooth under his pillow tonight. Anna informed him she didn't know if it worked quite the same way for teeth that were knocked out from horsing around, but he could try. He does seem hopeful though as he looks at you with his tongue poking out of the gap.**

 **Anna will be over soon for what I hope is our final driving lesson. I'd best sign off.**

 **John Bates ~**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~ Accomplished ~**

'Look, Mr. Branson!' William hopped up and down, poking his tongue through the gap in his front teeth to prove his point. 'I'm a big boy now! Can I come too, please?'

'Well, I guess…' Tom start to answer.

'William.' John walked up behind his son, clamping his hands on Will's tiny shoulders in an effort to keep him from hopping around. 'I do apologize, Mr. Branson. He's been begging to come and we told him only as long as you said he could. And only if he behaves.' John looked at Will pointedly.

And that's how William came to be sitting proudly in the backseat of the motorcar, next to his mother. He had hoped for the prime seat next to his father, but that was taken by Mr. Branson. Anna told him maybe one day he could sit up in the front and the two 'men' could head off alone on a man kind of adventure, but not yet because Daddy was still learning.

'Mummy…' the boy squirmed and fussed as Anna tried to wrap her arm around his shoulders. 'I won't move.'

'Well, yes you certainly won't,' she told the boy with a tender, but warning smile.

'Are you okay back there?' John asked, turning his head to take a look at his son and wife. 'What did Mr. Branson say, William?'

'I could come only if I behaved. But…'

'No buts, do as mummy says, all right? Daddy's still learning,' John said firmly, before winking at the boy, and that seemed to be enough to settle William...for now.

'Are you ready, Mr. Bates?' the former chauffeur asked as he sat in the passenger's seat.

'All ready, Mr. Branson,' John replied with a grin.

'If you do as well as Anna did, it might be your last lesson!'

'Now that is good to hear. As much as I like you as my instructor, I'm excited to start driving on my own,' John smiled, placing his hands on the wheel.

'I understand. There's nothing like the call of the open road, without people watching over you,' Tom agreed.

'Well...I will be watching over him,' Anna remarked from the backseat and the men laughed.

'When's the drivin' then?' William piped up, almost unable to contain his excitement, the new gap between his teeth making his speech rather lispy, and causing even more laughter from the front seat.

'Be patient darling, and please, sit down!' Anna pulled him by his cardigan as he tried to stand to take a better look at the starting of the engine, and the boy reluctantly sat back down next to his mother.

John gave the motor time to warm up, and seconds later they were gliding smoothly along the village roads, driving at a moderate speed, comfortable enough to tip their hats to the villagers as they passed. John had proved to be a very good driver.

'Faster, Daddy!' William begged, as he moved around in his seat, trying to take in everything his eyes could see. The passing buildings, the people waving to them, and his father quite at ease with the car, his feet on the pedals and his hands sure on the wheel. 'Faster!'

'William, this is not a race,' Anna cautioned.

'Once we get to the edge of the village I will go a bit faster, but only a bit,' John told the boy and Tom couldn't help but smile.

'You know, Mr. Bates, cars need to be driven fast now and again. It's good for the motor. Not too often, but now and then…' he said.

'I did read about that,' John told the former chauffeur. 'But I don't like to go very fast to be honest. That's something I'll save for Anna to do,' he chuckled.

'You go faster than Daddy?' William turned, impressed with his mother.

'No, of course not...well, not really,' she told her son, trying not to get the boy too excited about speeding, but the two men in the front seats couldn't help but laugh at her little lie. 'All right, sometimes...but only when I see there's no one around,' she added pursing her lips and turning her gaze to the window. The men laughed again.

Almost two hours later, they were back at the hotel, having driven quite far out into the countryside.

John practiced parking a few more times, as in that area he was not as good as Anna, yet. William had been ecstatic, cheering his father every time Mr. Branson complimented his driving, but making sure to tell his mum how he desired to be driven around by her as well. But what he was most excited about was the promise his father had made, when they stopped to take a break. John had looked out at the endless fields and woodlands surrounding the village and decided that soon, before the weather began to change too drastically, that they would go for a picnic, all five of them. He would drive to a nice place, with Anna and the twins in the backseat, as he hoped their baskets could fit in there, and William beside him.

That was all the boy could talk about now, as they parked the car on the gravel drive next to their cottage, after dropping Branson off at the hotel and thanking him for everything he had done.

'Can I take my boat? Is there a river? I like picnics by the river!' Will went on and on as he jumped down from the car.

'You can take whatever you want and yes, it will be by the river,' John smiled down at his son.

'Mummy, can we take Jack as well?' the boy asked.

'I'm afraid Jack won't fit, darling.'

'Oh well…' the boy shrugged his shoulders. 'I'll tell him, Charlie and Butter all about it anyway.'

William ran inside after that, leaving his parents alone in the car.

John looked over his shoulder at Anna. 'Well, are you happy, Mrs. Bates?'

'I am, so happy and I feel so accomplished too,' she smiled. 'We have our children, our home, our business and our pets and now we own a car and we actually know how to drive! Now come back here and I'll show you just how happy I am.'

The enthusiasm in her voice made him chuckle. 'I can hardly refuse an offer like that.' He joined her in the back seat.

'Oh my!' Anna giggled as John pulled her onto his lap. 'You are happy, Mr. Bates!'

'Mmm...yes. Driving does that to me. I'm ready to celebrate...' John nuzzled into her neck.

Several kisses later and after a bit of fumbling around, Anna reluctantly said 'I should go see to the girls and give Daisy a rest, poor thing.'

'Yes, I should go too, so I can finish early.' He kissed her again, holding her tight to his chest. 'And try to see if you can persuade William to dine with us at the table tonight, not under it.'

'Hmm, I'll try, but I'm not a miracle worker, darling.'

'You could have fooled me,' he said with a grin. 'Now out, my love. I'll be home soon to finish our little celebration.'

Once out of the car, Anna threw her arms around his neck and whispered something in his ear, causing him to blush deeply. 'Now off with you! And Mr. Bates, may those thoughts keep you happy for the rest of your day.'

She went inside laughing as she did so, and when she looked out of the kitchen window, he was still there, blowing her a kiss and a naughty wink.

Oh yes, they were quite accomplished, indeed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _As John predicted, today was our last day of driving lessons. We did really well, according to Mr. Branson and honestly, I thought it would take us much longer. But as Mr. Branson said, it's all a matter of driving every day. Practice makes perfect._

 _I'm so excited to drive around and to fetch the guests from the station, although I can't do that very often just yet because of the girls. Don't get me wrong, I love my children. I love them more than anything, but I do get rather tired of being home all day. Even though William has always one or two little "adventures" to make my day less predictable. I've been a working girl all my life and I so enjoy being around people. I hope that doesn't make me sound too selfish - to want it all._

 _William's tooth! The poor baby. He's so anxious to grow up and he thinks that losing a tooth is proof that he is. I tried to explain that losing a tooth from rough housing was not the same thing as losing a tooth naturally and it might not deserve a visit from the tooth fairy but his kind-hearted father thinks otherwise, only bolstering William's point._

 _As I write this, Will is sitting under the kitchen table awaiting his supper. John believes me to be a miracle worker. I am not. But what would my mother say if she knew my son was eating under and not at the table with his parents? Oh well, no one is here to see it and I do think children should be free exercise their imagination. He's not doing any harm and I think John really finds it funny, otherwise why did he join him for tea there the other day? Getting down was easy, he said, the hard part was getting up! I actually had to move the table from over John's head to accomplish that feat._

 _The girls are in their baskets in a cosy corner of the kitchen where they can see out the window. Butter is serenading them. They seem quite contented. Did I tell you John made wooden frames to hold their baskets? Well, he did. He's a real handyman, and it's so nice not to have put them on the floor or the table._

 _I've fixed Toad In the Hole for supper, which of course is just sausages baked in a Yorkshire pudding batter with onion gravy_ _._ _It's William's favourite dish, but I think that is only because of the name. It smells heavenly in here. The heart of our home is indeed our kitchen._

 _John should be home soon, then it's supper and cleaning up. John will get Will ready for bed and read him his story while I feed the girls. My hope is that everyone will bed down early tonight because John and I are so...tired._

 _I must get moving._

 _~ Anna Bates_

* * *

 _ **The journal entries are written by handy for the bus & terriejane.**_

 _ **We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka fuzzydream) for being our beta.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading :) please review**_


	41. Punished

**_September_** _ **18, 1927~**_

 **What a full day this is turning out to be. It's one p.m. and I'm just now sitting down at my desk for the first time, having spent the better part of the morning attending an auction at a nearby estate. One of many great houses being forced to sell out. Since we're always on the lookout for good second-hand furnishings for the hotel, Caleb and I decided to go. Although, I really didn't think there would be much we could afford, even at auction prices. I couldn't have been more wrong.**

 **I would like to have found a couple of nice chairs for rooms four and seven, or maybe a bookcase for our reception area. That was not to be, however. What I did find was even better. A big, lovely, four panel folding screen with rich fabric inserts. I didn't realise until I saw it how much we needed one.**

 **You see, with the girls still sleeping in our room, and Anna nowhere near ready to move them into the nursery, we've run into a couple of problems. We like to lie in bed at night, reading and whatever...and we don't want the light disturbing the girls. Putting a movable partition between their cots and us seemed like the perfect solution. And then it dawned on me, they might be able to sleep longer in the morning if the sun streaming into the bedroom didn't wake them. If they sleep in so can Anna. I may have mentioned how she enjoys a good lie-in.**

 **Well, I made a bid and won. Caleb and I covered it with a blanket and tied it to the back of the Austin, and drove very slowly back to the cottage. Anna was so surprised and happy. We carried it upstairs and set it in place, as she stood there bouncing on the balls of her feet, her hands making tiny clapping gestures.**

 **I do love surprising her. It matched her vanity table like it was made for it. I think it will serve it's purpose well.**

 **John Bates~l**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Yes, the folding screen is perfect! I'm so glad John had the idea of buying one. I would never think of such thing, to be honest, but that man always comes up with the best ideas!_

 _William's friend Percy was here again today. They spent most of their time in the garden hidden under a big bush, discussing the worth of one's lost teeth. By their estimate a child should make at least ten pounds with an entire mouthful, which I certainly beg to differ. Ten pounds? Those little beggars. I kept a close eye on them because as I've mentioned before I don't trust Percy. God forgive me for saying that. John is a bit leery of him too. We shall see. I am not forbidding William to play with him or invite him over, I would never do that without good cause. There's just...something about that boy._

 _Finn and Fee have both eaten, and John is now on the floor with them babbling sweet nonsense. William has crawled up on his daddy's shoulders and put his hands over his eyes saying, '_ Guess who, Dad?' _I think he might be a tad jealous of the time John spends with the girls. He hasn't said anything, it's just a feeling I have. And believe me, John spends plenty of time with him too._

 _The girls love being on a blanket on the floor. They have more space to flail their little arms and legs around than in their baskets and they can see more. Finn is beginning to raise herself up on her forearms for a couple of seconds at a time, when she's on her belly. Fee hasn't managed that yet but I've no doubt she will before long._

 _William mentioned this morning he saw Fee smiling at Charlie but I'm not sure about it...I mean, they're barely two months old and just starting to focus on things. I'll have to that see for myself to believe it. John, of course, said,_ 'Why not? My girls are the smartest girls in the world. They take after their mummy.'

 _John's motioning for me to join them on the blanket and I'm going to do just that, before one of my girls smiles again and I miss it!_

 _~ Anna Bates_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~ Punished ~**

Anna watched as her girls slept contentedly in their cots. The new folding screen John had bought was beautiful, making the little corner of the room where the twins slept into a cosy nook. Anna had moved a little round table and small lamp between the two cots with her rocking chair close by. She decided that this was the perfect option for them, rather than the nursery, at least for now. Not that their babies cried that much during the night but when they did, she would rather have them at arm's reach than across the hall. That and after spending one week with his sisters in his room William was none too happy to have them back. He loved his sisters greatly but there was a limit to the little boy's patience.

Anna smiled contently, giving one last look toward Finn and Fee before getting ready for bed. The house was silent and the boy was already asleep, and the only faint sound she could hear came from her husband mere steps away. John was sitting at her vanity table, still fully dressed, his eyes focused on the magazine he was flipping through.

'What's that?' she asked, smiling as she approached him. 'Going through my things, Mr Bates?'

He didn't answer at first, closing the magazine and looking up at her with a grin on his face. That wonderful grin that reached his eyes and only made her fall more in love with him. 'I was looking for a nail file,' he told her. 'And I found this. I had completely forgotten about it.'

He held up the _Art Lovers_ magazine and Anna stared at it, her eyes widening. It was that same magazine she had caught him peeking at before the twins were born. Above the title it said, _Beauty, Fiction, Art & Life, _but it was basically a girlie magazine. She had put it away in the drawer with the idea of looking at it herself, but like him, it had faded from her memory.

'I had forgotten all about that too ,' she replied. 'I rarely use that drawer.'

He smiled, tapping the racy collection of pictures on his leg. 'Where's the nail file?'

'In the top drawer…' she shot him a look. 'And why were you looking at it again, may I ask?'

Up shot his eyebrows, 'To show you. You should hide it better or throw it away. William could find it. You wouldn't want that.' His voice was serious as he opened the top drawer of her vanity and found what he was looking for.

Something told her there was more to his words than just a caution. But before she could question him further he stood up and grabbed his pyjamas and robe from the foot of the bed. He handed her the magazine with a secret smile on his face and told her he was going to wash up for bed.

Anna didn't move, looking down at the magazine in her hands, curious, but hesitant. After all, that had been the reason she had brought it home in the first place. She remembered back to that day she'd walked into John's office and found him looking at it. The silly man had tried to hide it from her and then he had feigned innocence, claiming he'd found it left on his desk. By whom, he didn't know. Well, maybe he didn't. She'd forgiven him, of course. She wasn't a prude, for heaven's sake. Anna well understood the allure of the forbidden. So she had told him that maybe, after the babies were born, they could try out some of these seductive poses.

Curiosity won out. She opened the magazine. 'Oh my…' she whispered. Very naked ladies... _well, not ladies_...she pursed her lips. _Women_. Very naked women posing in rather improper ways. Showing everything. They were beautiful and young, their bodies were curvy, and Anna imagined that any man would like to take a peek at these photographs.

A confident feeling washed over her, as she turned the pages, telling her this was the right time to surprise her husband. So, taking a final look at the magazine, she hid it under a pile of blankets on the top shelf of the cupboard, far away from her child's reach, and hurried herself before John came into the room again.

She quickly let down her hair and stripped off her clothes, not caring where they landed, and not five minutes later she was ready, waiting for him on the bed. Posing like one of those wanton women. Two candles on each of their nightstands illuminating her body.

She heard his steps then, and for one last time, she ran her fingers through her hair, making sure her locks fell over one shoulder, covering her breasts just slightly. _Oh yes, he would like that!_

And that's when John opened the door. His eyes nearly popped out of his head and his mouth hung open. He was dressed in his undershirt and pyjamas bottoms, and his robe. His hair was damp and loose, and his face was freshly shaven. He couldn't have looked more devastatingly handsome if he had tried. The expression of surprise on his face made her chuckle and after a couple of seconds he entered the room and locked the door behind him.

'If something ever came of my looking at that magazine, I thought it would be a punishment,' he told her, placing his neatly folded clothes on the chair.

'Well then...' she bit her bottom lip seductively, '...why don't you come here and let me punish you?'

He sat down on the bed and bent over her. 'You are very naughty girl, you know…?' he told her. He ran his hands through her hair, pushing it aside, baring her breasts to his hungry eyes. '...but so, so irresistible.'

Anna giggled shaking her head. 'I don't want you to resist me, John.'

'I have no intention of resisting you, my darling.' His voice was low in her ear, as he leaned into her, to kiss along her jawline. He kissed from her lips, across her neck and collarbone, moving down to the valley between her breasts and on to her stomach. Playfully he tickled her across her ribs, his touches light and delicate as his hands moved along her body, to her thighs, then her knees and until he reached her calves, and back again.

'Undress,' she whispered to him, playing with the belt of his robe and it didn't take him too long to do exactly that. He stood from bed and took his clothes off, under the attentive eyes of his wife, who roamed his body with an urgency. He smiled at her, pleased by the blissful expression on her face, but before he could join her in bed, he froze in his place. The sight of her own hand travelling down her body filling him with unbelievable expectation. When she reached her goal, her eyes never leaving his, he could have sworn if he was not on the verge of dying the most wonderful of deaths, he was certainly close to it.

She called his name then, almost pleading, her breath catching in her throat as she touched herself, and he felt his length throb painfully against the candlelit air of the room, so ready to be welcomed into the moist warmth of her body.

He closed the distance between them, standing at the edge of the bed, and pulled her gently by her legs toward him. Kneeling down on the floor, he spread her legs and she gasped in anticipation when she understood what he was doing... and before she could make another sound, his mouth was on her centre, lapping lazily against her wet skin.

'John…' she breathed in, her hands pulling at his hair and her legs wrapping around his shoulders. Every time she moaned, his tongue would tease her slower, lingering at her entrance, as his hands caressed her thighs and travel up to her breasts.

But before she lost all control, he stopped, kissing the inside of her thighs with a mischievous look on his face.

'Why did you stop?' she asked him, breathless.

'I didn't stop, I just took a break,' he chuckled, kissing her core every so lightly before standing again.

Her body trembled, and the sight of him, naked and so hard only added to her craving for him.

From her position, lying across the bed, she stretched her foot out to touch his chest, a racy look on her face. He took her leg in his hand, placing several kisses along her skin, before pulling her toward him again. He held her thighs apart, rubbing the tip of his hardness against her until he could take no more. No more of his desire, no more of her begging whispers, no more of the need to be inside her, and with a slow but sure thrust he joined them together.

He leaned down on her body to kiss her lips, as she begged him to move. 'Oh Anna.' he tried to make sense of his words, as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him there. 'You feel so good.' he whispered, thrusting harder and deeper into her.

She couldn't speak. Her strength drained from her body as he kept moving in and out. It was heaven and so painfully good. His hands were on her breasts, massaging her with every movement, but in new a burst of pleasure, she pulled him to her.

'Sit on the edge of the bed, John,' she told him, absolutely oblivious to how demanding that sounded, but, of course, he did as she asked. He broke their connection, only for a minute, rushing to sit on bed and not to waste any precious time. The last thing he wanted now was to be apart from her too long. She climbed on his lap right away, facing him and wrapped her legs around his waist. 'Love,' she whispered against his lips, her arms, once again possessively around his neck. 'This is wonderful. You are wonderful.' She kissed him then, their tongues moving together, in unison with their bodies.

Every time she moved on him, the need for release built up. It was making her lose all control. He warned her about the noise and she giggled into his shoulder and continued to move, rolling her hips against him.

Soon, she found herself burying her face in his neck, her nails digging into his back, as she tried to control her cries of pleasure. John hugged her tightly in his arms, telling her how good she felt, so tight and warm around him, and it didn't take him too long to follow, crying out his end muffled against her hair.

They fell back on the bed then, exhausted. Anna still on top of him, trying to enjoy their connection until the last possible second.

'Anna, my dear…' he whispered breathlessly, 'you are ruthless when it comes to handing out punishment.'

She giggled, lifting her head from his chest and looking deep into his eyes. She allowed her hand to play with that delicious lock of hair falling over his brow. 'Watch yourself, Mr Bates… or I'll be forced to punish you again.'

'You wouldn't...' he winked playfully.

'Let's rest and then I'll let you know.'

He kissed her after that, slowly and passionately. If their daughters slept as soundly as they normally did, she would show him exactly that...indeed, she would.

* * *

 _ **The journal entries are written by handy for the bus & terriejane.**_

 _ **We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka fuzzydream) for being our beta.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading :) please review**_


	42. The Family Road Trip

_**September 24th, 1927 ~**_

 **As I write this, I'm sitting up against an immense old oak tree on the banks of the very same river that runs behind our hotel, but we're miles away from home. We've driven to the countryside today, and it is so glorious. This...this is the life Anna and I always have dreamed about. To be able to leave our cares behind, to devote our time to our children and to each other, without anyone to tell us we can't. To hop into one's own auto and just take off - what feeling of freedom that is.**

 **I know, I'm waxing poetic today, but I'm surround by everything I hold dear. My precious Anna is cuddling into my side, with Fee dozing at her breast. Finn is asleep in her basket, having been sung to by her brother and me. And now Will is on his belly pouring over his new picture book about Balto, the wonder dog who saved Nome. Idyllic...**

 **We got a rather early start this morning, wanting to make a whole day of it. Anna baked an apple pie last night and Archie packed us a picnic basket filled with every hand-held goodie he could think of. It was all delicious.**

 **I tied a couple of fishing poles to the Austin, and have promised Will we'd try our hand at fishing as soon as both girls weresettled. He's enjoying himself and has been a good boy. Although, I did have to make him re-bury a couple of turtle eggs he dug up from the bank of the river. He didn't want to, but when I explained what they were he didn't complain too much. Well, other than to bemoan the fact that we wouldn't let him take them home to hatch and raise. That's just all we need.**

 **Fee is sound asleep in her basket now too. Anna tells me she plans on joining the girls in a nap. I guess we boys will go fishing.**

 **~John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~The Family Road Trip~**

A gentle breeze blew through the trees. The day was beautiful for this time of the year and the last rays of summer sun shone brightly without a cloud in sight. The river, running strong and wild in this part of the countryside could be heard just a short distance away.

John and Anna were laying on the big quilt, just the two of them, enjoying the cool shade of the big oak tree. Anna had her head resting on John's chest and he held her tightly against his side. At their feet, William was focusing hard on a tablet of drawing paper in his hands, his tongue poking out of his mouth as he tried his best to draw Balto The Wonder Dog.

'Is that Finn?' Anna raised her head, her voice was no more than a whisper and for a moment he wondered if he was only dreaming, but after a couple of seconds, she ran her hand over his chest, and insisted. 'I think Finn's awake.'

The baby girl started whimpering in her basket, but before the two of them could sit up and tend to her, William was already there, ready to calm his sister down.

'Ssshh..' the boy soothed, caressing the girl's dark hair ever so gently. 'Don't be sad, Finn...we're on an adventure!'

'Why don't we lay her on the blanket?' Anna suggested. 'That would be nice, wouldn't it?'

She kneeled and took the girl from her basket placing her down beside John. He sat up then, leaning his back against the trunk of the tree before grinning at his daughter and offering her his forefinger to grasp.

'Mummy, I think Fee wants to be on the blanket too,' William said when he saw the other girl flailing her arms and chubby legs erratically in the air, as if pleading to be placed on the blanket too.

With both the twins between their parents now, William scooted up there, his picture in hand. 'Look, I drew Balto!' he showed them.

'That's very good, William, but you should write your name on it. All artists must sign their work.' John was rather impressed.

'All right, I will Dad. It's to put on the table between the cots,' the boy continued. 'So Balto can protect Finn and Fee when they're sleeping.' Balto the Wonder Dog was Will's new hero of the moment, ever since John had brought the book home from Ripon on his recent trip.

'Oh my darling, that's very kind of you,' Anna said, pulling him to her, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders and kissing his head. 'Why don't you tell me about your fishing adventure? I'm afraid I was asleep the whole time,' she smiled.

The boy pursed his lips, sharing a look with his father. 'We only caught one but it was too little. Daddy said we should throw it back to the river.'

'I'm afraid the river is strong here. The fish pass by too fast to catch,' John explained, leaning back against the tree and placing his arms behind his head. 'Ah, life is good,' he sighed contentedly.

'But it's all right,' the boy smiled. 'We can catch better fish at home.'

'Indeed, we can,' his father ran a hand through Will's hair.

'So, I've been drawing instead,' William said happily as he leaned back against the tree, his arms behind his head, mimicking John's very own position. 'Ah, life's good.'

'You are two of a kind, you are.' Anna giggled at the sight before her. 'Look at them, girls, we will have to take them in hand when you two are old enough to boss them around with mummy.'

'I'm afraid you three already boss us around though.' John chuckled and William did just the same.

'Oh yes?' Anna rolled her eyes lovingly. 'Well then, perhaps you could sing for us again? Would you like a song, my darlings?' She smiled down at the girls, as they made little sounds almost as if answering in their own language. Anna couldn't help but smile at them. Her daughters were growing up so fast into the spitting image of their father; dark hair, hazel eyes, round faces and chubby limbs. Even more so than William, who had her eyes and hair colour.

'You want singing? You shall have it,' John agreed, shifting in his position and looking down at the girls. 'Do you want daddy and Will to sing to you again?'

Finn's eyes were immediately on her father as he spoke and he couldn't resist taking her in his arms. 'The worst part of having twins is feeling bad when you hold one while the other watches,' he said, looking over at Fee.

'Don't worry…' Anna reassured him, taking the baby in her arms. 'We have enough love and attention to go around, daddy.'

'That we do, mummy…' John said, holding Finn against his chest with one hand, and caressing Fee's chubby cheek with the other.

'Me too,' William remarked, his eyes roaming from one girl to the other. 'Because I'm the big brother.'

Anna and John smiled down at their boy as he broke into a rousing rendition of ' _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'_ , and it didn't take them long to join in.

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are!_

 _Up above the world so high,_

 _Like a diamond in the sky._

A couple of hours later they began to pack up to leave. The day was beginning to darken as the new season gave away its first signs of early nights. It had been a wonderful day, and they made plans to come back at least once a month when next Spring arrived. By then the twins would be old enough to play and crawl around, and by then they wouldn't be able to relax as much as they did now, but nevertheless, they couldn't wait for those times to come. Those glorious family times.

Will and the babies slept all the way home.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ** _September 24th, 1927 10:22pm_**

 _Everyone has finally settled down for the night. I'm snuggled in bed writing this. The girls are sound asleep in their corner of our bedroom with Balto's picture watching over them. John is in Will's room tucking him in, which shouldn't take long. My little boy was so tired out._

 _What a memorable day this has been for the Bates' family! We were all so excited when we piled into the Austin this morning. The girl's baskets fit in the backseat perfectly, with plenty of room for me in the middle. I think they enjoyed their first long outing. The movement of the motorcar put them straight to sleep. I'll know what to do now if ever they won't go down for their naps._

 _William rode up front with John and he was practically bouncing off the seat in glee. I think we all were really. Our life has become such a joy and I am ever so grateful._

 _We drove well out into the countryside and might have kept driving if our empty belly's hadn't protested. We found a lovely spot near the river to spread our blanket and have our picnic. I must remember to thank Archie for all the tasty food._

 _John and Will tried fishing, but had no luck, which was fine with me. No one wanted to clean fish tonight anyway. It was a very tiring day, but wonderful, and we'll be taking many more adventures in the future. John has promised we'd drive to the Yorkshire Dales when we can count on the weather being warm, probably next Spring. It's hard to believe I've lived in Yorkshire all my life but have never seen the famously beautiful waterfalls at Aysgarth. Such adventures await us._

 _Here's John now, with a contented but sleepy smile on his face._

 _~ Goodnight, Anna Bates_

* * *

 _ **The journal entries are written by handy for the bus & terriejane.**_

 _ **We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka fuzzydream) for being our beta.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading :) please review**_


	43. Goodbye, Balto Bates

_**~ October 1st, 1927 9:20am**_

 **I think we might have a problem. Anna says I'm making too much of it.** ' _You're making a mountain out of a mole hill, John Bates._ ' **But still, she admitted to me he had put his head on her lap and asked her to scratch his ears.**

 **It all began when I bought William that blasted book about** _ **Balto, the Wonder Dog**_ **. He has been obsessed with it ever since. It's the only book he will listen to at bedtime. He even finishes the sentences for me. I'm sure he could recite it by heart.**

 **Well, that's fine. I can understand that. I was the same way about** _ **Gulliver's Travels**_ **when I was a lad. And Treasure Island. One whole summer I pretended to be Long John Silver. I tried to convince my mum to let me carry her canary, Honey, around on my shoulder. I remember walking with a limp because I imagined myself to have a peg leg. It is rather ironic now that I think about it. My father used to wrap me on the head for that. We would never resort to that, but Will's imagination has taken it a step too far, in my opinion.**

 **As I said, Anna thinks it's all perfectly normal for an intelligent, enthusiastic four year old and she might be right.**

 **I can understand him wanting us to call him Balto, after his new hero, but the boy will answer to nothing else. Last night when I tucked him in bed and leaned over to kiss him he licked my face! Anna just chuckled and thought it was** _'too cute'_ **.**

 **And then this morning I came into the kitchen and caught Will drinking out of Jack's water bowl. Jack was none too happy about it, and a barking stand-off ensued between Will and dog. Well, I'd had enough.**

 **I picked the boy up and sat him down on his chair and ordered him to stay put. It was no surprise that he started sobbing and kicking his legs. Anna glared at me. I just threw up my hands and left for work.**

 **Everything seemed back to normal when Anna and the children came over for lunch. I had even begun to see the humour in it...that was until we heard and saw William shooting past the doorway on all fours barking up a storm, in hot pursuit of a laughing Daisy. Good Lord...**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~Goodbye, Balto Bates ~**

John sat at his desk, contentedly sipping at his tea. The day was cool but dry and cloudless, with the first signs of fall in the air. From his window he could clearly see their back garden and the kitchen side of the cottage. A beautiful cottage, he was thinking, renovated and well kept, enough to make those who happened to walked by it stop to dream about living there themselves. But what he enjoyed the most was the inside of the home, for it held so much happiness and love. He had never imagined he would have all this in his life and now that he did, well, it seemed like a dream.

He turned back to his desk, sighing, looking over at all of the paperwork. Paperwork he would have to start on once his tea break was finished, a task he didn't really look forward to. Taking one last look outside before getting back to work, he happened to spy William coming from the kitchen into the garden, crawling on all fours like a proper dog.

'That boy,' he whispered to himself, shaking his head slowly. He waited for his son's next move. Surely when Anna caught him crawling on his knees around the garden he would have the scolding of his life.

William then made his way over to Jack, who was sleeping peacefully on the grass and started head-butting him, more like a cat than a dog. Jack was not well pleased with this, and curling his lip at the boy, he rose and made his way to the other side of the garden. John watched as William threw back his head and gave mournful howl as his faithful companion left. He could only roll his eyes.

John remembered being a child and doing all sorts of crazy things but this...he didn't know how to react to his son drinking from a dog bowl and this worried him. He rose from his chair and walked towards the window, trying to see if he could spot Anna in the kitchen, but he couldn't see any movement there. _Maybe she is tending to the twins_ , he thought.

And the boy continued his game. Crawling around and even lifting his leg to every flower and tree. It tried John's patience. What if a guest happened to look out of an upstairs window? He wanted his children to feel free enough to express themselves, but in business appearances really did matter and it certainly wouldn't do to have Will nipping at the heels of a patron or worse yet, cocking up his leg on one.

'William!' He cracked open the window and wrapped on the pane. 'Stop crawling around on that grass. You'll ruin your new trousers!'

The boy continued on as if he hadn't heard his father.

'William! Your mother will pull your ear off if you dirty them, do you hear me?'

Nothing...

'Oh for crying out loud...' John muttered.

What happened next was the last straw. William was making his way to Anna's flower beds. Crawling fast, with a naughty dog-like expression on his face and his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth.

John stuck his head out of the window and called the boy's name again. Absolutely no reaction from his son.

To Will's way of thinking his name was Balto. Without hesitation he began to dig a hole in his mother's flower bed, uprooting any flowers in his way, hoping to find one of Jack's tasty bones.

That's when John ran out the backdoor of his office. 'Boy!' he lifted his son from the ground. Will's hands were filled with dirt and pulled up flowers. 'Are you deaf?' he scolded him, shaking off the mud from his trousers. 'Didn't you hear me speaking to you? Look at what you've done!' He nodded at the evidence in Will's hands. 'Do you think it's right to ruin your mother's flower beds?'

William pouted, upset, without saying a word.

'You, sir, will be staying inside for the rest of the day!'

John drug the boy along with him to the kitchen, where he pulled out a chair from the table, placed it against the wall and sat him there. He looked at his son for a moment, who sat cross-armed, with a very unpleasant look on his face.

'What do you have to say, William? Do you think it's right? Mummy will be upset about it.' John tried to speak with his son but the boy only turned his head and wouldn't answer.

'Whatever is the- Oh my! You are a mess, William Bates. What happened?' Anna entered the kitchen with one of the babies at her breast.

'Well, he dug a hole in one of your flowerbeds. I called for him to stop but he totally ignored me. I got to him before he could completely ruin it but I'm afraid some of the flowers are gone,' John said, looking over at his wife.

'Why did you do that?' Anna asked the boy, trying to remain calm.

'I didn't know daddy was talking to me,' Will sighed regretfully.

'Who else is called William around this house?' John asked, quite annoyed.

'Not me, daddy. My name is Balto!'

John felt his neck turning red, but before he could answer back he felt his wife's hand on his arm.

'You have work to do at the hotel, don't you? Go, and don't be late for dinner, please. I'll take care of this.' She smiled at him and he nodded.

Placing a kiss on her temple John happily left it all in Anna's capable hands.

Later that day, he arrived home for dinner, his eyes rather dizzy from all the paperwork. He kissed his wife and took some time to see to his daughters before Anna called the family for dinner. His son came down the stairs, sat with them, quite well-behaved and waited patiently until his plate was served.

'So?' Anna shot the boy a look, and he crinkled his nose, defeated.

'My name is William Bates...again,' he spoke.

'Ah! Is it really? Well I'm glad to hear it.' John looked at Anna questioningly.

'I put a bowl down for him, next to Jack's, a blanket on the floor and told him his loo was now in the garden…and no toilet paper. He was not very pleased with that, were you?' Anna asked Will, mussing his hair playfully, and the little boy shook his head sullenly.

'I would have to sleep on the floor if I was a dog,' he said. 'And I couldn't have bedtime stories, or go on drives to the country or go to Miss Marigold's birthday party. And I couldn't help you at the hotel anymore.'

'No, you couldn't. Dogs don't work,' John remarked trying to suppress a chuckle. 'I would really miss your help too.'

'Yeah…' William sighed. 'I'd rather help you than be a dog...I guess.'

'And you guess right! Now let's eat. I made lamb with baked potatoes,' Anna said.

'My favourite!' John and William spoke in unison.

'Well, aren't you one of a kind? I hope you don't start barking at night, Mr Bates.' Anna giggled and John smirked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Later that night, after thoroughly rewarding Anna for being the most wonderful mummy in the whole world - after all, she did fix the Will/Balto conundrum - John barked softly in her ear and licked her cheek.

Anna couldn't help but give him a good smack for that. She certainly wouldn't have another dog in the house!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ** _Oct 1st, 1927 9:30 pm_**

 _Oh my, this family of mine! We've had quite the time of it this week when William decided he no longer wanted to be a little boy, but rather Balto the Wonder Dog. I daresay John will think twice about the books he brings home from now on._

 _It really bothered him, but I can't fathom why, he usually praises Will's imagination. I think it's fairly common for children to want to be something or someone else at some point. John was just beside himself about how to address it. This, from a man who freely admits to walking around pretending he had a peg leg a good part of one whole summer._

 _John was very impressed with the way I handled the situation though, I must say. You might even say I'm his new hero..._

 _First thing in the morning I'm marching Will out into the garden to help me repair my flowerbed. I'm just glad John was able to stop him before more damage was done. Will explained he wasn't trying to be destructive. He was just looking for one of Jack's bones. I'd love to know what all goes on in the boy's head - or maybe it's just as well I don't._

 _The girls are already asleep for the night and John is in reading William his bedtime story. He fretted long and hard about what to read him and settled on The Little Big Book of Nursery Stories. I fear that won't satisfy Will's craving for adventure for very long._

 _I hear John coming. I'll end this and crawl in bed now._

 _~ Anna Bates_

* * *

 _ **The journal entries are written by handy for the bus & terriejane.**_

 _ **We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka fuzzydream) for being our beta.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading :) please review**_


	44. Sir William Of Bates

_**October 9th, 1927 ~**_

 **October seems to be a busy month for us. You'd think the hotel business would be slowing down a bit, but not so! We've had four phone reservations come in just today. Two for late Friday afternoon and two early Saturday morning. That means we'll have a full house for the weekend. They all mentioned wanting to view our Fall colours. I hope they're not too disappointed. There isn't a lot of colour yet. I told them that but no one seemed to want to change their plans. Another couple of weeks the colour should be at it's peak. But the weather is fine and they should find plenty to do. It looks to be a good will pick them up at the train station. Ah, here comes Anna and the children. I'll finish this later.**

 **Sam stuck his head into the office at lunchtime. He wanted to tell me he'd be going out fishing early in the morning, which would have been fine except Will was here and when he heard that he begged to go too. Sam told him sure before I had the chance to say otherwise. You see, fishing to Sam usually means sitting against a tree with his line in the water and falling asleep. Anna just doesn't trust him to watch Will by the stream, which runs especially high and fast this time of year, and I don't either really - So, I will be getting up early and going with them. Will's thrilled, Anna's satisfied, I'm resigned and Sam is probably wondering how he lost all control of his fishing trip.**

 **Ah, there seems to be a bit of movement on the Mr. Molesley, Miss Baxter front. They were here for lunch yesterday and I think it's a good sign that they seem to be taking their half days off together. That will meet with Anna's approval. They appeared quite cosy, with their heads together, when I wandered over to greet them.**

 **Miss Baxter asked about the twins and I suggested she run next door for a minute and see for herself as I knew Anna and the children were out in the garden. That gave me a moment to sit down with Mr. Molesley and catch up on how things were going up at the big house. When I asked him as much he must have thought I meant between him and Miss Baxter, for he grew red in the face and began to stutter. I was relieved when Archie came over to ask for my help in the kitchen. An embarrassing moment was averted.**

 **I'll find out on my own how things are at the Abbey on Sunday. The whole family has been invited to Miss Marigold's birthday party. She's a quiet little thing, extremely shy, but I find her very sweet and William's quite taken with her. It sounds like it's going to be a grand affair. Anna has made the girls new yellow dresses just for the occasion. I'm glad we'll be able to pile everyone into the Austin and not have to put the twins in their carriage and walk to the Abbey. I always end up with Will on my shoulders and the way he squirms around does not make for a peaceful Sunday stroll. It will be so nice to see everyone, I guess.**

 **~ John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ** _October 9th 1927 10 pm_**

 _There, I've done it! I've just finished putting the last of the crocheted lace trim on Finn and Fee's fancy yellow dresses. You see, we're going to Miss Marigold's birthday party on Sunday - the whole family. It's to be held on the great lawn of the Abbey. It sounds almost like festival really, with children's games and pony rides. The Crawleys do know how to put on a party._

 _Marigold is such a shy, sweet little girl. I've often see her hide her head in Lady Edith's skirts. I hope it doesn't all overwhelm her. I remember once, a long time ago now, John said to me he felt a bit sorry for Lady Edith, but truth be told, that's exactly how I feel about Marigold. Lord knows there's no reason to, the child has everything she could want and she seems very well loved, but there it is. And my William is so taken by her. The little scamp. He doesn't see her often, but when he does he seems to bring her right out of her shell. Will is a character and he's turning into quite the charmer. I wonder who he gets that from?_

 _So, after much pondering, it was decided we would make a book for the birthday girl. We know she loves to read, and really, what can you buy for a child who has everything?_

 _Every evening for the past week, instead of a bedtime story, William, John and I have been writing a fairytale, well, Will has mostly. It's to be entitled,_ Princess Marigold and Her Brave Knight, Sir William of Bates _. It includes much heroic dragon slaying by Sir William and swooning and hankie waving by Princess Marigold. Not exactly the way I would write it, but it is Will's story after all._

 _So my son the dragon slayer is coming up with the tale, I'm transcribing it and John is illustrating it and making the cover. It's been a great family effort and so much fun. I think I'll suggest we write another story just about our family._ Queen Anna and Her Gallant Men - Featuring the Tiny Princesses.

 _You should see the pumpkins we have growing in our garden! William is having such fun watching their daily progress. The boy already has one chosen for the first pie from our very own garden and every day is a new battle to keep him from picking it too soon. To get his mind off of the pumpkins I'm going to send him to the back of the garden tomorrow with his little wagon and have him pick up the apples that have fallen on the ground. Apple pie, applesauce… Ah, I love this time of year!_

 _By the way, we had a fine dinner of fried fish and crusty homemade bread for dinner, caught by John and Will this morning. As predicted, Sam caught a nice nap._

 _Well, enough of this. My lovely husband just walked into the bedroom. He'll do his quick check on the girls and, oh yes...here he comes._

 _Anna Bates ~_

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 **~ Sir William of Bates ~**

It was a beautiful day for a party. White linen covered tables decorated with ribbons and balloons were strewn across the great lawn. The sounds of a Victrola playing lively music, and the laughter of the guests could be heard wafting through the air. This happy outdoor gathering was sure to be the last before the season changed for good.

There were children aplenty rolling down the gentle slopes of the park. Children of all ages and backgrounds. Sadly, they were probably not boys and girls the Crawley grandchildren knew personally because they didn't actually know any other children aside from their own cousins and little William Bates, of course. From the moment they first met him, a toddler in his mummy's arms, Will had owned the hearts of the Crawley cousins.

So it was, when the Bates family drove down the long gravel drive to the big house and exited their shiny new Austin, Will was the first one out, clutching his gift to Marigold in hand. Anna and John followed, each carrying a babe in their arms.

'Happy birthday, Marigold!' The boy ran toward the young girl as soon as he saw her and hugged her tightly when they met. 'Look, I have a present for you!' He showed her the little handmade book. 'I wrote it myself...mum and dad helped.'

Marigold smiled shyly and took the book in her hands. 'Thank you, William!' She read the title slowly. 'It's us! You wrote a story about us?'

'Yeah…' the boy scratched at his ear. 'I'm the knight and you are the princess.'

'William made me a book!' the girl said to Lady Edith as she approached them, a big smile on her face.

'How nice, darling!' Lady Edith put her arm around the girl's shoulders. 'Did you thank William? And Mr. and Mrs. Bates?'

'Thank you.' Marigold smiled shyly, leaning against the woman's legs.

'You're very welcome, Miss Marigold. I hope you enjoy it.' Anna replied, and John followed, wishing the girl a happy birthday.

'Why don't you take your book and show it to George and Sybbie? They do like a good story,' Edith suggested, running her hand protectively through Marigold's locks. "And be sure to take William over to the pony rides. He might enjoy that.'

Will looked over his shoulder for his parent's approval, a big smile on his face. Oh yes, he would definitely enjoy that. Once permission was granted he turned back to Marigold, "Great, but do you want to read your book first?

'Yes, let's go, William. I want to read it now!' And with that, the girl took William by his hand and they both ran back to the party, joining the other children.

'Your son is a charming boy. Marigold couldn't stop asking when he would arrive.' Lady Edith said, looking at the babies in the Bates' arms.

Anna smiled, 'William is very fond of Miss Marigold as well. She's a lovely girl. Will's been going on and on about the party all week.'

'Anna!' Mary's voice came from behind her sister. 'I was beginning to think you'd never get here.'

'I'm sorry m'lady, but with these two it was impossible to get away earlier. And they don't travel lightly,' Anna, added nodding to the large moses basket at John's feet.

'Oh but, no matter, you're here now! The children were asking after William every second. Despite the age difference they're simply mad about that boy of yours. Here, Bates,' Mary offered. 'Let me carry her, I am sure you will want to walk around and chat with some old friends. Papa was anxiously awaiting your arrival. Edith, grab that basket.'

John nodded quite unsure what to do. He didn't really want to walk around and chat. He would rather stay with his wife and daughters, or watch over Will while he played. But when he looked over at Anna, she gestured him to do as her former mistress had suggested.

'It will do you good to relax today,' Anna told him, winking ever so slightly. She knew too well what he was thinking at that moment. He would always chose to spend his time with her and the children, but she genuinely thought he should talk to some of his old friends. Break the routine from the hotel. While that reasoning made no sense to him - he saw all the friends he wished to see when they dropped into the pub - he agreed and placed the baby in Lady Mary's arms.

'Which one is this?' Mary asked.

'That's Fee, m'lady. Fiona. She has darker and thicker hair,' John pointed out, running a hand over his daughter's head before leaving them.

'I would never be able to know which one was which,' Edith remarked, quite impressed by the girl's resemblance.

'You would, m'lady. A mother always knows.'

 **xxxx**

'Bates! My dear fellow, join me for a glass of wine!' Robert cheered as John approached him.

'M'Lord, I don't drink.' John said, smiling at his old comrade in arms.

'Oh right! I forgot. What about tea? We have tea, don't we Molesley? Or punch?'

'We certainly do, M'Lord.'

'I'm all right, thank you,' John replied, trying to spare the footman from more work. 'How are you, M'Lord? I trust everything is well.'

'Indeed, Bates. Indeed it is! Everything is wonderful. I was actually just talking about that to Molesley here. And you? I see your wife was already snatched from you,' Robert chuckled.

'She was. My daughters too. They always have something to talk about.'

'Oh yes, yes they do, Bates. Mary was saying just this morning that she couldn't wait to have a good chat with Anna today. Many years together, I reckon. They were both really just girls when Anna began to dress her. There's something special about that.'

'Yes, there is,' John agreed.

'We have been through the same, haven't we Bates? We were both young men when duty called us to Africa, and then all the years you worked here.' His Lordship sighed heavily.

Lord Grantham was turning maudlin, John feared. 'Oh yes. especially the years I worked here, M'Lord. I met Anna in this house, started a family here…'

His Lordship considered this. 'It's almost as if we are a big family, isn't it? Anna and Mary practically grew up together, and now your children and my grandchildren are friends. The family lives on in our children.'

John nodded, quite touched by his former master's words, but he didn't respond. He wasn't sure if he should. So as the valet he once was, he chose to remain silent and only nodded in agreement. That was his place really, because no matter how much his lordship thought of him as 'family', the truth was they would never be. There would always be a line dividing them, even if nowadays that line was thinner than it used to be.

 **xxxx**

' _Awww look at 'em! The little darlings...'_

There was a crowd of women gathered around Anna and Mary, the reason being, they held the twins. The girls were wide awake. Alert and looking at everything their big sparkling eyes could take in.

'When I visited the other day I couldn't get over how much they looked like Mr. Bates. It's amazing,' Baxter gushed, smiling down at the babies.

'And young Will is the perfect combination of both!' Mrs. Carson remarked, as she grabbed Fee's chubby fist.

'Must be really upsetting, after all those long nine months and labour, that your girls take after their father, who's only done the good part to have them here.' Mrs Patmore wrinkled her nose at the idea.

'Oh no, Mrs. Patmore. Not upsetting at all. I love that all of my children look like their father, because even with the blond hair and blue eyes William looks like him too, really.' Anna replied caressing Finn's cheek with her fingers. Indeed the spitting image of their father, exactly how she always pictured them while they were growing inside of her, and she wouldn't change it for the world.

'Oh! Was that a smile?' Mary spoke excitedly, looking down at Fee in her arms. 'I think she smiled. Did she smile, Anna?'

'Oh they are smiling now. William didn't give them any rest until they were able to. Finn is the more serious though.'

'One more thing she takes after her father,' Mrs Patmore remarked again.

'May I hold, Finn?' Miss Baxter asked.

Anna nodded with a smile, placing the girl in the maid's arms. 'Oh my, she's so sweet. Just look at her, Mrs Patmore.'

Mrs. Patmore considered this. 'She's sweet all right, a little angel from heaven, but I prefer when they talk and eat proper food. At least I know how to please them that way.'

'I am sure you know how to please them now, Mrs Patmore.' Anna giggled at the cook. 'Why don't you hold one and see for yourself?'

'Hold Fee, .' Mary offered her the girl. 'She's heavy. I'm not sure I can hold her for any longer.'

'They eat very well.' Anna smiled at her former mistress.

'Another thing taken from Mr. Bates!' The cook laughed at her own joke before turning silent, as the girl was placed in her arms. 'Oh my Lord….'

'Isn't it nice, Mrs. Patmore? To hold such a sweet baby in your arms?' Miss Baxter spoke, rather enamored.

'Oh yes...I guess…'

'See, she loves you!' Anna clapped her hands together, when Fee reached up and grabbing for Mrs. Patmore's nose.

'I suppose they are not so bad after all.' Mrs Patmore smiled at the baby, her heart melting when the girl let out a big, happy squeal.

'What about we take a walk around the garden, Anna? Just the two of us?' Mary suggested.

'Go Anna, we'll take care of your girls,' Miss Baxter encouraged. 'Take as long as you want.'

Anna thought for a moment, before agreeing. 'It won't hurt, I guess. But if something happens, come and get me or Mr. Bates right away.'

'Of course, Anna, don't worry. Now go. You deserve a little rest as well,' the lady's maid stated, rocking the baby in her arms ever so gently.

Anna's babies were in good hands.

 **xxxx**

'One more time, George!' Marigold pleaded her cousin to read the story again.

'I've read it twice already. You stay here and read it if you want. I'm going to mount my trusty steed and go slay that dragon who lives at the edge of the garden. Who's coming with me?' George suggested but Marigold turned her up nose at that idea, being just a tiny bit afraid of the ponies.

'Don't worry, Marigold,' William said, understanding his friend's fears. 'We can read it again later, before I go home, and you can read it every night before you go to bed,' William said, trying to reach an agreement between cousins. 'And besides, Princesses don't need to ride mighty steeds. That's what the brave Knights do.'

'This Princess rides a mighty steed!' Sybbie piped up, pointing to herself.

Marigold looked down at the ground, her shyness not allowing her to speak up.

Lady Edith, noticing what was happening, walked up to the group of children. 'Now isn't this Marigold's birthday? I think she should be allowed to say what she wants to play at. Go ahead darling. What do you want to do?'

Marigold remained quiet.

'Auntie Edith is right. It's Marigold's day. What should we play then?' Sybbie asked.

Marigold just shrugged her shoulders.

'How about Hide and Seek? I know you like that, don't you?' Will suggested. 'Marigold?'

This produced a big smile on Marigold's face and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

'Yes, Hide and Seek! And I am counting,' George said. And the children dispersed, running wild to find the best hiding spot.

The party lasted all afternoon. Spirits high and joyful, everyone eating until they could eat no more.

John had found Anna on one of his walks with Lord Grantham, and the two former servants and their masters continued strolling together for a while longer. Finally the Bates' were able to find some time to be on their own when Lady Mary was called to the telephone and His Lordship was waylaid by his mother.

They continued strolling the grounds for a bit longer, finding themselves in their old nest, the courtyard. They agreed that while this place had served them well during their time in service it held nothing but fading memories now. Good and bad. After reminiscing for a few minutes they returned to the party in search of their children.

They found Miss Baxter, Mrs. Patmore and Mrs. Carson still sitting where Anna had left them, Mrs. Patmore was by this time a child-care expert. They were happily talking with everyone who stopped by. The Bates' girls seemed to be a main attraction at this party.

John looked over to the great lawn to see his son playing Hide & Seek with the other children, hiding behind trees and bushes and even people.

And then it was time to go. Anna gave him 'the look' and asked him to round up William.

This was easier said than done, but finally the boy came running, a disappointed expression on his face.

'Already?' he asked, pouting. He was dirty and sweaty and tired, but it was all good.

'We have to go Will, the girls are getting fussy.' John said, running his hand through his son's damp hair.

'Spoil sports,' the boy harrumphed, crossing his arms.

'Will, they are babies. They can't run and play like you do. They get bored from being picked up and touched by everyone who stops by. They need a good feed and sleep. And you do too, I believe, sir.' He smiled at William, knowing too well that once the boy had his dinner and a bath he would fall in bed and be asleep in a second. 'Now go say goodbye to your friends. And thank them for inviting you. Your mother is already waiting in the car.'

William nodded obediently, not so upset now. He imaged if he was just a tiny baby and couldn't play, he would be really bored too. With a smile he walked toward his friends who were waiting for him to finish with his father.

'I have to go. My baby sisters need to rest,' he said.

'Tell your Papa to bring you here more often, William.' George extended his hand for a manly handshake.

'I will.' William took the boy's hand, giggling as they parted. And turned to hug Miss Sybbie and finally to Miss Marigold.

'Thank you for inviting me to your party, Princess Marigold.' He hugged the Marigold for a bit longer, and when they stepped back she kissed his cheek.

'Thank you for your present, Sir William. It was my favourite.' Marigold smiled at him one last time and he walked back to his father waving goodbye to his friends.

'I see Miss Marigold really liked her present,' John said as he took William's hand to walk him to the car. 'You even got a kiss!' he chuckled down at his son, noticing how red and flushed the boy was.

'I guess that was my present,' the boy said shyly. 'After all, I did save her from the horrendous dragons on my book.'

'Indeed, Sir William of Bates. The most horrendous dragons of them all.'

* * *

 _ **The journal entries are written by handy for the bus & terriejane.**_

 _ **We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka fuzzydream) for being our beta.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading :) please review**_


	45. Chapter 45 John's Big Toe

**October 16th, 1927 ~**

 **I realise no one wants to hear about my maladies, and I fully intend on ripping this entry out of the journal when I'm done, but I need to vent. While Anna is very understanding of my problem I'm sure she wouldn't want our future grandchildren reading about Granddad John's ingrown toenail in the family journal.**

 **Yes, I have a blasted ingrown toenail. If it's one thing a soldier learns, it's too take care of his feet, and I do, but fool that I am, I put this off until it became a full blown problem.**

 **Since I hate going to the doctor, and against the better judgment of my wife, I'm trying to treat it myself - soaking it in warm water several times a day, not putting pressure on it and even going so far as to let Anna dig at it. Sam suggested wrapping a poultice around it - a vinegar and milk poultice. He said it would draw any infection out. Anna made me sleep on the sofa that night because she said I smelled like sour milk, and indeed I did. It didn't work.**

 **I know it's not a life-threatening condition but as I sit here in the relative privacy of my office, my foot propped up on my desk, the toe cut out of one of my best pair of my shoes and pain shooting up my leg, I want to die. I can imagine Anna's eyes rolling if she were to ever see this. I get the impression she thinks men can't handle pain. I believe it's a trait all women acquire after giving birth. But she will never read it, because as I said I'm destroying it as soon as I'm done ranting.**

 **It's has been coming on for awhile, but this latest flare-up began a few days ago when Will rode his bike over my foot. Not that that caused it, but it did aggravate it. He's just learning to ride, you see and hasn't mastered braking very well, and I was sitting near the path. It's just gotten worse since then.**

 **I stubbed it on the leg of the bed one night. Anna's foot bumps against it in her sleep. Have you heard the phrase 'it stands out like a sore thumb'? Well, my big toe seems to stand out like a sore thumb and it has a target on it. I truly don't want to go to the doctor, but...I'm getting close to doing just that.**

 **Sarah just stuck her head in and said Archie needs me in the kitchen. I'll hobble on out there and see if someone in the pub can manage to stomp on my toe on the way through. Then I'll be back and rip this up.**

 **~ John Bates**

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _October 16th, 1927 9:45pm_

 _That husband of mine, God love him! When I was over at the hotel for lunch today I found something very interesting next to the waste basket by John's desk. Apparently he had missed his mark when he threw it away. That poor man. He's suffering so with his toe. He doesn't know I've seen his 'venting' as he called it, and I won't let on, but I will make sure he sees Dr. Clarkson tomorrow. I'll just ring up the good doctor and ask him to stop over to the the hotel for lunch and a house call when he has a chance. If he's right there in the building John can't very well refuse to see him, can he? He'd better not try. This has gone on too long. Why are men so stubborn?_

 _At the first of the week John and I taught William to ride his bicycle. I think he's a bit too young, but ever since he found it hidden in the shed he's been pestering us to death. The plan was to wait until next spring, but that was not to be. No worries though, he took right to it. He certainly is a determined little boy. And he's in such a hurry to grow up. Yes, he did run over John's big toe, but he's still learning to brake._

 _We celebrated Will's huge accomplishment by having warm apple dumplings and ice cream in the gazebo. I caught John giving Finn and Fee a tiny taste of the ice cream. They both waved their chubby little arms in the air in approval. This tickled John and Will to no end._

 _I just learned there is an Autumn Festival in Thirsk a week from Sunday and we're going to try to drive over there for a bit, that is if John's foot is better. I can't be away from the girls for too long yet, but three or four hours will be fine. Sarah has offered to watch them. Ah, I love this time of year._

 _I just heard John let out a holler, followed by an,_ I'm sorry, Daddy! _from Will_. _He's in Will's room tucking him into bed. I wonder what that was about?_

 _Oh, here he comes now, limping into our bedroom. I asked him what happened. Apparently William used his father's foot to catapult up on to his bed. Ouch! My poor John._

 _~ Anna Bates_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 ** _John's Big Toe & the Bicycling Lesson_**

 _The previous Sunday ~_

The bicycle was supposed to remain hidden overhead in the garden shed, at least until next Spring when the time came to teach William how to ride. John would be there alongside his son, holding him by the back of his shirt until the boy could venture out without any help. Anna would be cheering Will on from her usual spot in the garden. The twins would be trying out their new crawling talents, and they would make beautiful family memories together. That's how John envisioned it all happening. It wasn't to happen that way though.

You see, Will's friend Percy was off visiting his grandparents and Will was bored. So when he started nosing around inside the garden shed, the little boy who missed nothing, spied a red bicycle fender and wheel poking out from under a blanket. It didn't matter that his dad had hidden it clear in the back of the shed and had piled boxes and fruit baskets all around it. Young Mr. Bates had found it.

Days passed and he begged his parents to teach him to ride. Anna finally had agreed after putting up with his incessant pestering. But John wasn't much pleased. For a month or so he had been nursing an ingrown toenail. It wasn't too bad at first, but just the night before he had stubbed it again on the leg of their bed and that seemed to set it right off. He wasn't very thrilled to be pushing Will on his bike up and down the pathway.

Anna took pity on both of her men, offering to take John's place while he sat in her chair watching and rallying the boy on.

'Come on, William, turn the pedals. Come on!' Anna encouraged him with a happy smile on her face, proud of her son's new achievement. 'That's it, Will! Good job. Look at him go John!'

John grinned at them, trying his best to look please. The twins sound asleep in their baskets behind him, and the pain in his toe making him rather broody. This is not how John had planned things. It was a father's job to teach his boy to ride a bike and he felt a failure. He grin turned into a grimace. He was quite annoyed with himself.

'Oh come on, John, don't be such a big baby,' Anna scoffed, holding William's shirt to support him on the bicycle as the boy pedaled his heart out across the garden path.

'Big baby?' John sounded offended by her words. 'Big baby...you never had an ingrown toenail in your life, I reckon!'

'I gave birth twice, come to that! And don't you tell me your ingrown nail is worse than when you were wounded in the war.' She shot him a look.

'Right now it feels like it. I fear I'm growing soft in my old age, Anna,' he replied, with a deep sigh. 'I should be the one teaching him, though. That's what father's do.'

'Oh, pish-posh, your old age, John Bates. You're giving him moral support,' she said, trying to buck him up.

'Mummy!' The boy stopped, trying to squirm out of his mother's grasp on his shirt. 'I want to do it by myself.'

'All right, young man, as you wish.'

Anna walked toward her husband then, running her hand through his hair as she approached him. 'My poor darling…' she pouted playfully, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 'If you weren't so stubborn you would just see the doctor and this could all be behind you.'

This elicited a deep grumble from John, but nothing more.

Anna straightened up and rested her hand on his shoulder. 'Hm, well maybe tea will make it a little better?'

'Yes...tea would make it a little better.' He smiled up at her, placing his arm around her waist, squeezing her side.

She couldn't help but squealed as he did so before going inside.

'All right then... ' she said to herself as she wandered around the kitchen. 'Tea. And some biscuits too, he would like that - '

'Oh...Bloody Hell, Christ!'

Her husband's voice came to her ears, urgent and painful, followed by a loud groan. She ran outside at once, trying to understand what was happening. She saw William on the ground, the bicycle tipped over and John leaning, holding his foot and cursing profusely.

'What happened?' she asked worriedly, helping her son up before turning to her husband.

'I ran over daddy's foot,' the boy said, grimacing at the sight of his father's pain.

'Oh goodness! Are you all right, John?' Anna kneeled before her husband, trying to inspect his foot, but before she could reach for his shoe, John grabbed her hands. He had a sick look on his face.

'If you touch it, I will die, Anna. Just...no,' he said, white as a sheet and with sweat gathering at his brow. 'Let it be, please.'

'You have _got_ to the doctor, John. You can't just leave it like that.'

'It's fine...I will be fine if you both stop coming near me. Just…' he motioned for her to move away. 'Don't come near my foot, ever.'

Anna rolled her eyes at him, before getting the bicycle off the ground and asking her son if he was hurt.

'I'm all right mummy. I want to ride some more.'

'You do that away…' John gestured to the end of the garden, '...away from me.'

'Don't worry, Daddy, I won't run over you anymore. I promise.'

When William patted his father's shoulder John couldn't help but smile lovingly at the boy. 'Thank you, son. I appreciate that. Anna, please…' he sighed heavily, reaching for her hand, '...may I have my tea and perhaps a headache powder?'

'Oh my, anything else, sir?' Anna shot him a side-eyed look.

'Anna!' he pouted, 'I am in pain, love. Don't you pity me?' John pleaded, looking at her with sad eyes.

She only chuckled softly. 'You see to your daughters if they cry, while I finish the tea. You have an ingrown toenail, Mr Bates. You're not dying!'

He wasn't dying, that was indeed the truth, but he was sure he was pretty close to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **The journal entries are written by handy for the bus & terriejane.**_

 _ **We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka fuzzydream) for being our beta.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading :) please review**_


	46. Boys & Girls

**October 23rd, 1927 10:37 am**

 **Busy day ahead. At around eleven o'clock today Will and I will be driving over to Ripon to attend the Farmer's Market and pick up produce for the week. Archie's given me quite the long list to fulfill. Anna loves these things, but it really is hard for her to get away with the girls. And, the whole rear of the car will be needed for the fruits and vegetables. So Will's going...**

 **He's excited. Right now he's helping his mother make sandwiches for us to eat on the short drive. Too short to stop for a picnic really but we'll make a day of it. Anna said he told her we were having a boy's adventure. No girls allowed. The little scamp.**

 **I'm actually looking forward to getting out of town for the day. This will sound crazy, but all week, every time I walk down the street I have the strangest feeling that I'm being followed, or at the very least, watched. I'm only mentioning it here because… well I guess I want to document it.**

 **Like this morning on my way to the Post Office, I just couldn't shake the sense that someone was keeping their eye on me. I glanced into the store front's as I passed by and saw no one staring back. Indeed, the only person I saw on my short walk was an old man sitting on a park bench across the street, feeding birds in the village square. No one I knew and when I came out of the Post Office he was gone. It's nothing, I know, but it did leave me with an unsettling feeling.**

 **So, the boy and I will have a day of it. Anna doesn't seem to mind missing out on the fun, the very opposite, actually. She says she and the girls will have a fancy tea with Daisy and Sarah in the gazebo. Hats and tea cakes and everything, she told me. I hope there are some leftovers.**

 **Will just smacked his hand on my office window. He must be ready to set off on our boy's adventure, so I'll sign off.**

 **~ John Bates**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Boys & Girls**

'William Bates, would you please sit down _and_ sit still. I was just saying goodbye to your mother and you should too,' John told him, climbing into the car.

The boy got up on his knees and hung himself half out of the window, waving his arm furiously. 'Bye Mummy! I love you. Have fun with my sisters!' Will turned to his father, 'C'mon Daddy, let's go!' He finally settled himself down. _Yes_ , Will thought to himself, _today is going to be a really good day._

Anna leaned against the screen door, watching her men driving off. She had a big smile on her face, excited about the afternoon ahead. She would miss her boys, indeed she would, but tea with her little girls and a couple of good friends would be a welcome break from the peculiarities of men, no matter their age.

The ride to Ripon didn't take too long, and William always enjoyed watching as the landscape run away from his eyes. He had climbed over into the back seat and was pressing his nose against the window glass and trying to follow the line of the road. It was almost like a game he would never be able to win, but nevertheless he enjoyed it.

'Don't you make yourself sick, Will. Climb back up here beside me…' his father had told him at one point, patting the seat beside him, but the boy wouldn't have it.

'I won't get sick, Daddy. I promise.'

The boy's accent, so much like his mother's, would never fail to tickle John. 'All right, son. If you say so…'

The market was busy today. Noisy and crowded. William was beside himself, wanting to be everywhere at once. John tried his best to keep him close, warning him that if he ventured too far he would be lost for good and never find his way home again.

'...What then, Will? Wouldn't you miss mummy and your sisters, and your old dad?' John smiled down at the boy as he held his hand tight. 'And Jack, Charlie and Butter? We would miss you terribly.'

'Ah, it wouldn't be that bad…' William wrinkled his nose. 'Home's not very far away. I could hop on the train or ask someone to take me. Don't worry about me, Daddy. I could find my way home!'

John had to shake his head and chuckle at his son's surety. At four and a half, going on thirty, John felt fairly certain Will probably could find his way home.

'I see now why your mother was telling me you were getting too big for your britches.' John eyed his son and went on, 'And why she almost begged me to take you with me…'John recalled his wife's words. ' _Take William with you, I'm...it will do him good.'_

'I'm at the age of growin' fast, Mum says. I'm getting taller than Percy and all,' Will puffed up and bragged.

'You'll be quite tall anyway, if you take after me.' John squeezed the boy's hand lovingly, beaming with pride. 'And I reckon you do. All right now, let's see what's on this list Archie wrote.'

'Can I read it, Daddy?' William asked, smiling up at his father.

'All right... here, what do you think it says?'

'Mu..musss..mushrooms? Mushrooms!'

'That's very good, William! Mushrooms. Let's find them.'

From Downton to Ripon, the day was sunny and bright, with just a bit of a nip in the Autumn air.

Warm rays of sunlight streamed in through the latticework of the gazebo. Anna was placing a rich lace tablecloth on the round in the middle. The tablecloth, was a gift given by Mrs Patmore and Mrs Carson back when they first moved out of the Abbey. Anna set the table with her best china and her favourite tea blend, lavender and chamomile. She allowed herself to wear one of her best dresses, a light coat and a matching hat and even applied a bit of rouge on her cheeks and perfume on her wrists. Why not? Treating oneself now and then never harmed anyone, and she always enjoyed looking her best self. That was one of the things that she loved the most about no longer being in service. It was a wonderful feeling of freedom she would never get tired of.

'Oh my! Isn't this the picture?' Sarah's voice came to her ears as she finished setting the table.

'Looks like a picture from one of those magazines. It's lovely!' Daisy added, carrying in her arms a tray with hot biscuits. 'Archie just made these 'specially for us. Right out of the oven.'

'That's wonderful!' Anna clapped her hands together in excitement. 'Place them on the table, will you? I'll fetch the girls...will you help me, Sarah?'

Not five minutes later, they came outside with the girls in their arms, ready to sit and enjoy their day. Daisy immediately took Finn from Anna, telling she should rest while they were here.

'Oh my goodness, look at them! Can they get more sweet?' Daisy babbled over Finn. The twins were wearing matching pink dresses, Fee with a blue ribbon around her head, Finn with a yellow one. Both wrapped snuggly in pale blue blankets. Two sweeter little girls had never been.

'They look like those dolls that rich girls have to play with. I always wanted to have one but my mum and dad couldn't afford it.' Sarah said, Fee in her arms.

'Well, Sarah, you can always have a baby of your own and dress it like this.' Daisy suggested.

'Trouble is, babies grow up,' Anna giggled, before blowing into her tea and sipping at it. 'And it's never easy when they do.'

'So she can do like you did, have another one when the other is no longer a baby,' Daisy said, grinning.

'But instead of one they are two and when they grow there's double the trouble.' Sarah laughed and the other women joined in.

'And girls...goodness me. Mr Bates is already fretting over their future boyfriends,' Anna remarked, raising her eyebrows at them and remembering one night a few days ago, when John was telling her he was already worried about the idea of his girls having boys calling at the house for them one day. ' _...What if the boys they love are not good enough? But then...even if they are they will never really be, will they?'_ Her husband had been worried all through the night, silly man, while she had slept like a baby beside him.

'Men always fret over daughters while they tell their sons to go out and find for themselves. I know, I have five brothers,' Sarah sighed, rolling her eyes.

'Not Mr Bates…' it was Daisy who spoke in her employer's defense. 'Mr Bates is a gentleman and he will teach William how to be a right proper man.'

'You're right, Daisy. He will. I don't like to beam over my husband because, surely I am a little biased, but if there's one thing Mr Bates believes is that a man should always show a women respect. I if I searched the world over I couldn't find a better man. I'mso very lucky.'

'That you are, Anna. You have such a beautiful family and happy marriage,' Sarah stated, smiling.

'So, tell us! Are you thinking about children?' Anna asked her, with a teasing look.

'Oh yes...tell us!' Daisy insisted.

'Well…Caleb and I have been talking about it but...I don't know.' Sarah giggled and shook her head, a little shy.

'Don't you worry about your job, Sarah. If you want to start a family, you should. Your position won't be at risk,' Anna reassured.

'Oh, thank you, Anna. That means so much.' Sarah smiled grateful, before turning toward Daisy. 'Now, Daisy, your turn...you tells us about that Andy of yours!'

And the afternoon passed pleasantly.

'I reckon we were very lucky, Will! We found everything Archie asked us to buy,' John told the boy as they drove back to Downton Village. The day was already darkening and his son was winding down from all the excitement of the market. 'Tell me, did you enjoy our boy's day together?'

'I did, Dad! I liked it a lot when we ate ice cream on the bench. And when that naughty goat tried to eat my hat.'

'You have to keep it on your head, not let it fall to the ground.'

'Mummy says I have a big enough head and she doesn't understand why I keep losing my hat.'

'Ha! I think mummy buys your hats too big probably,' John laughed.

'Yeah! And I liked when you let me read the list. And when we ate our sandwiches too. Mummy does real good sandwiches.'

'Mummy does real good everything,' John chuckled. 'We are quite lucky, my boy.'

'Yeah! She'll like the flowers we bought for her,' Will grinned.

'Yes, I suspect she will.'

'And I really liked that we came just the two of us…' William said, slowly, as he looked outside trying to keep track of the road. 'I like having you just for myself sometimes.'

'Ah, son. I like that very much too,' John spoke, his voice breaking a little. Will's words touched his heart, making him feel emotional. 'You know… you will always be my boy. No matter how grown up you are.'

'Uh-huh, just don't say it when Percy's around. He calls me a snotty little git sometimes, when mummy cleans my nose or when she tells me to put my hat on…what if he heard you say I'd always be your boy?!' William winced.

John couldn't help but laugh before turning serious. 'That friend of yours…' John shook his head, '...there's nothing wrong when men talk about their feelings, Will. Understand that. We are all human, we all feel, even when sometimes some folks think they are too old, or brave to be moved, or that feelings are for girls and weak men. That's a pack of nonsense. Not that you should go around shouting your emotions... but sometimes being emotional, when the circumstances call for it, does you nothing but good. Remember that.'

William nodded, listening to his father's words attentively.

'Especially when the time for such a thing has to do with some beautiful girl you like.' John winked.

Will giggled, 'Just like when you tell mummy you love her so much that all you want to do is to go to sleep with her?'

'Uh, yes. Exactly like that,' John chuckled loudly, his ears burning a little at the meaning of his own words. Oh God, one day his son would understand what he really meant... 'And if I knew better all those years ago, I would have said it sooner...nevermind that, now, tell me...do you still want to be a farmer like Mr Mason? You were all over the animals today.'

'Nah, I don't want to be a farmer anymore,' the boy pursed his lips.

'No? What then?'

'I want to be a sailor! A captain of a mighty ship...just like Captain Finn.'

'Captain Finn? What about the animals? You said you wanted to have lots of them.'

'I can have some on my ship, can't I? It's my ship. I can do what I wish.'

'Well, Captain William Bates, here we are. Shall we honk letting mummy know we're home?' The boy nodded, smiling. 'Maybe you would like to do it yourself?'

Dinner that night was filled with happy stories and loads of laughter, and later popcorn in front of the fireplace and a game of Snakes & Ladders. Their day apart had been good for them all, but they were so happy to be together tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _October 23rd, 1927 10:15pm_

 _I'll just sit here at my vanity and write in the journal before crawling into bed. It has been the most perfect day and I am reluctant to have it end._

 _We have the twins down for the night. At four months old, if we get them fed and to sleep by ten o'clock they'll be out until five in the morning. Not nearly late enough for me, but John is of the opinion I'd sleep until noon if allowed. And he's probably right._

 _Will was out the minute his head hit the pillow. He's really quite the boy. John said he never stopped moving and talking all afternoon. He can be a handful but I knew they would enjoy spending the day all to themselves. And I certainly enjoyed my tea with the girls. Sarah, Daisy and I have become such good friends._

 _I think, if the weather tomorrow is as fair as it was today, I'll pack the girls up in their pram, put William on his bicycle and we'll go for a walk around the village square. I need to pick up a few things - some blue yarn for a new jumper for Will and fabric for dolls I'm making for Finn and Fee's Christmas. It's not too early, you know. The holiday season will be here before we know it._

 _John just walked in and sat down close behind me. He's taking my hair down now and is kissing my neck... I think he's trying to see if I'm saying nice things about him, so...just to keep him happy, I will say I have the kindest, best and most handsome husband to ever walk the earth and I know I'm the luckiest woman in -_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **The journal entries are written by handy for the bus & terriejane.**_

 _ **We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka fuzzydream) for being our beta.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading :) please review**_


	47. Memories

**October 30th, 1927 ~**

 **I went to the barber shop today for a shave and a haircut. I've been putting it off because Anna likes my hair a little longer, but I couldn't take it anymore. It was getting unruly. Ever since she banned me from wearing pomade I've battled with a particularly annoying lock of hair that insists on falling over my forehead.**

 **So I returned to the hotel a few minutes ago and Daisy walked past me and stopped in her tracks. She leaned in and sniffed.**

 _What?_ **I said.**

 **She looked embarrassed, and replied,** _Oh, nothing, I just...I...you...your cologne just smells real good._

 **I told her thank you, not knowing what else to say.**

 **Her cheeks coloured, she ducked her head and rushed away.**

 **Hmm, well, the barber did say that all the ladies were swooning over this new cologne but I thought he just wanted to sell me a bottle. I hope it has the that effect on Anna.**

 **Speaking of Anna, do you remember when I promised her we would have another Pub Quiz in which she could take part? As you know, Anna has a highly competitive nature and we both agreed it probably wasn't wise for her participated in the first one, since we were hosting it and some of us had come up with the questions - not Anna, but people might wonder.**

 **Well, it's been decided. Since Guy Fawkes Day falls on Saturday this year, we have decided to hold another Quiz that night. This one will be different though. It will be pitting businesses and organizations against each other, in teams. All proceeds will benefit the winning team's favorite local charity. To make it fair Mr Molesley and the schoolmaster, Mr Dawes will be coming up with the questions this time and they will be the only two to see them. Anna's happy, I'm happy and our Grantham Arms team will be picking our benefiting charity today.**

 **Anna is dropping Will and the girls off at eleven today to attend her Ladies Aid meeting across the street at the church. They're packing the missionary barrels to send to India. It's nice to see her getting out more. She's talking about coming back to work for a few hours a day, bringing the children with her, of course. It will be nice. I've missed not working with her. Indeed, I miss her whenever she's not around.**

 **I'd better sign off. And I need to get back to the barber's to pick up a bottle of this swoon-inducing cologne.**

 **~ John Bates**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _October 30th, 1927 6:00pm_

 _I've put a roast with onions, carrots and potatoes into the oven for dinner. Will is under the table talking to a friend I can not see - a seaman or pirate he calls Captain Finn. That boy. Now why would he name an imaginary friend, a pirate no less, after his baby sister?_

 _The girls haven't woken up from their nap yet, so it seemed like a good time to write in the journal._

 _Today was missionary barrel day at the church. It was so nice to get out on my own for a couple of hours. Sarah watched the children. I didn't see John when I dropped them off. They said he needed run to the barber shop for the second time today. I wonder what that was about?_

 _Lady Grantham and Mrs Crawley were at the Ladies Aid meeting. Of course, the Dowager was too, doing her best to run things. I know some people resent her, but she's always been very nice to me. I never mentioned this to anyone, but days after John was taken away from me, mere days after my wedding, she found me sobbing in a dark corner of the library. I thought I was alone. Before I could apologise she touched my shoulder and said, 'There, my dear. Never give up on love,' and then she was gone. Imagine that?_

 _I came home to spend a pleasant afternoon with Daisy, reminiscing about the old days at the Abbey, and it just got me to thinking about when John and I were first falling in love. Well, in truth that only took a couple of days for me. If that..._

 _So we were doing hotel paperwork at the kitchen table and just having our girl talk when John walked in to have his tea with us. He sat down next to Daisy and I noticed her cheeks took on a high shade of pink. When he turned her way to put his stick over the back of his chair, he smiled at her and she looked like she might faint._

 _Now, I've known for a long time that Daisy thinks my husband a fine figure of a man. I remember her once mentioning she thought of him as a romantic figure. This was way back when he first arrived at Downton Abbey. She was very young then and John was very dashing. He continues to be dashing, but I think Daisy might still feel that way._

 _As we went on with our tea, I noticed her sniffing the air now and then. She tried to cover it up, but yes she was definitely sniffing something. Most strange._

 _John walked over to give me a goodbye kiss before heading back to the hotel. And then I understood. He was wearing a new cologne. Things were becoming clear. 'Is that a new cologne you're wearing?' I asked._

 _He straightened up and adjusted his tie. 'Why yes, it is. The barber said it was guaranteed to make the ladies swoon. Not that that would matter to me. I need to get back to work now,' and he rushed out the back door._

 _Daisy left not long afterwards, taking the paperwork back to the hotel with her. It was a productive afternoon._

 _Will just climbed out from under the table, hitting his head as he did, causing me to spill my tea on the journal. That will take some drying out by the stove. And he ran to meet his dad who's coming through the back door, informing him he's going to sea with Captain Finn when he's seven._

 _I'll end this now. I want to get another sniff of my husband's neck._

 _~ Anna Bates_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

 **~ Memories ~**

 _Later that night..._

Anna was sitting at her vanity table that night waiting for her husband to finish up in the bathroom. She was feeling...dreamy for lack of a better word. Her conversation with Daisy earlier in the day had left her in a mood, a pensive, reflective mood. She looked at her own smiling reflection in the mirror as memories of days gone by played in her mind. Nights of secrets and whispered words, of mid-night walks, of moonlit, starry skies and proclamations of undying love. But also of nights when everything was still so uncertain, when this life of theirs was only a distant dream and sometimes so difficult to believe in.

Those long ago nights had been the heartbeat of their early relationship. It was the only time they could be what they really were together, but now, years later...now that they had come through safely on the other side, they were cherished memories.

Anna heard John in the bathroom, fussing around, opening and closing drawers, a muttered rant. ' _Oh Christ...'_ She giggled into the mirror, rolling her eyes, and one particular memory came to her mind.

x

 _They walking together to church, after she asked him if he would like to join her in some prayer for the loved ones at war. William and Mr Matthew in particular, as they were missing at the time. It turned into pleasant afternoon, almost as if the troubles of the world had been forgotten. They walked close together, their arms brushing with every step, a timid smile on his face, a confident one on hers. The sun was dazzling, the air was crisp, their pace unhurried, trying to make the most of their time. John had been the one breaking their comfortable silence, just before the village came in sight._

' _My mother was very religious. One of her biggest disappointments in life, as she would say, was that I had chosen to forget the Lord's word.'_

' _Nevertheless, she loved you very much,' Anna replied, her steps sure and her smile never leaving her lips._

 _He nodded. 'That she did…'_

' _Why are you here then?' she had asked him._

' _Because I wanted to walk with you. I may not have faith but...I respect those who do, and I know how important it is to you.'_

' _You are a charmer, Mr Bates,' she said with a chuckle._

' _But I mean it. You are the most important person in my life, therefore, all that is important to you is important to me too.' His voice had been low and tender. The fresh breeze against his face and the nature around them making him feel rather inspired._

' _I hope you will always remember that,' she smiled up at him._

' _I will remember that every day, for the rest of my life.' He had stopped in his tracks then, facing her and taking her hands in his after making sure no one was around. 'I will live my life solely to make you happy. That will be my purpose, Anna.'_

' _You already make me happy, Mr Bates. So happy.'_

' _Not as a husband, yet...but I will,' he vowed._

 _He smiled then and it reached his eyes and traveled clean through to her soul. That smile he saved just for her. Tender and loving and filled with a longing promise. They kissed on that road, with the village mere minutes away. His lips were so soft and warm on hers. His hand at her waist pulling her to him. It was the first kiss they'd shared outside the walls of Downton Abbey. A dream so fought for, and finally achieved_.

x

'Anna! Where are my bloody striped pajamas?' he asked her now, looking at her through the mirror.

'Didn't you see them hanging in the bathroom? I washed them. They're not dry yet. You have others. They're in the second drawer.'

He opened the drawer then, and immediately looked at her again. 'Where's the grey pair?'

'The grey ones were old and worn out. Wear the blue pair,' she replied, resting the brush on top of the vanity and turning in her chair to face him.

He pouted at her.

'I hate the blue ones. They're a little scratchy and rough on my skin.'

'They're rough on my skin,' she mimicked him playfully, doing her best to make the deepest voice she could. 'What did I tell you the other day? I told you I was going to throw your old pajamas away and you needed to buy yourself a new pair. And what did you answer?'

'You know I hate shopping, Anna. You could have at least waited until I got around to it,' he grimaced. 'What do I wear now?'

She shot him a mischievous smile. 'I wouldn't mind if you wore nothing at all.' John tried to look upset. But inside he thought her idea had merit. 'Darling, you still have the blue ones. You won't die if you wear them for one night. Your striped pair will be dry tomorrow.'

'Why did you keep the blue ones, anyway? They're every bit as worn as the grey ones.'

Anna shrugged her shoulders, 'Well...the blue ones are special. You know... I like blue.'

John held up his hands in surrender. 'All right, all right. I guess it's this or nothing and it is rather chilly tonight,' he sighed, beginning to take his undershirt off to change into the damned blue pajamas. From her chair she watched him with a contented smile on her face, and although he could feel her eyes burning on him, he didn't mind one bit.

Why were they so special after all? They were only plain blue pajamas. But they were more, much more than that to Anna.

As she watched his every movement, her memory took her back once again, to one night when she couldn't sleep, and to her surprise, when she went down to the Abbey's kitchen to get some warm milk, she found him there, in his robe and his blue pajamas. This was the night after 'honeymoon'...

x

' _I see I'm not the only one to have trouble sleeping,' he whispered into night. He was sitting at the servants table, with yesterday's newspaper in his hand._

' _I came down for some milk.' She smiled at her new husband then and sat next to him. The top three buttons of his pajamas were undone, and her eyes tried to avoid the glimpse of dark hair showing at his neck. After failing miserably, she reasoned,_ This is my lover now _, and enjoyed the view. 'But I found something better than warm milk.'_

 _He had placed the paper on the table and turned to faced, his hands coming to rest on her outer thighs. 'I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking about last night…' His eyes were bright and daring, filled with heated memories and promises of so much more to come._

' _Me too.' She had been shy at first, and his words would never fail to turn her skin hot and flushed. 'I wish we could be together again.'_

' _And we will be, my love. Soon. We will. Every night.' His lips grazed her cheek, and then the corner of her mouth, ever so gentle and slowly, awakening in her the same sensations she had felt the night before._

 _When he pulled back slightly her hand came up to touch the exposed skin of his neck, the place her eyes kept returning to. 'I miss the feeling of your skin already...I did as soon as we dressed and had to leave the room.'_

' _Me too. I think, I dare say, the only time I won't miss you will be when we are together, when you are within my reach, whenever I can see you...'_

x

'John…' she walked towards him, wrapping her arms around him from behind, his large frame barely fitting in her embrace. 'You were wearing these blue pajamas on our wedding night, and the night after that, when we met in the servant's hall. When we planned our life together. Do you remember?'

'Oh, my darling,' he turned in her arms. 'That's right. How could have I forgotten that?'

'Well, you always hated the blue ones, and in truth it was our last night for almost two years, that's probably why. Good and bad memories, I suppose, but still so special to me.' She buried her face in his chest. 'They are a bit scratchy, that's true, but they are made of good memories.'

'Well...you better not throw them away.' John held her close and kissed the top of her head softly.

'Never. Do you still remember what we planned that night?'

''Course I do. We planned our future home. I remember every word. A flower filled garden for the children to play in the summer. A sunny kitchen with large windows and tiled floors. A fireplace in the parlor, big enough to warm up the house during winter, and where our babies would play together while we watched.'

'Yes, children all around us.' She touched his face with her fingertips, caressing him as she always had imagined doing, back when such a simple action was still so forbidden.

'...and children all around us...which will happen once the little monkeys are able to crawl,' he chuckled, looking over at the cots where the twins slept.

'I see you bathed yourself in that new cologne you bought.' She wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing him in.

'I did just that.' He looked very proud of himself as he held her by her waist, pulling her to him and nuzzling his face in her hair. 'Do you love it or do you love it?'

'Actually…' the tone in her voice made him step back and look questioningly at her. 'I do like it but…' John's expression grew serious now. 'What I love the most is the smell of your skin, after you bath. Just your skin, nothing else.'

He lifted his eyebrows at her. 'I can fix that, you know…' kissing her lips softly, before doing the same along her jaw and her neck. 'What if I go wash it off and come back...will you be waiting for me?'

'I surely will. Eagerly.'

She bit her lower lip and he winked, running off to the bathroom again.

Anna could hear the water splashing, and she took this opportunity to turn back the covers of their bed, and check on Finn and Fee one more time.

' _One day we will have our children, and we will be so happy, every day will feel like a dream.'_

John had told her that once, when the wooden table on her visits to prison was still between them. It was a moment of positivity on his part. Those words had given her life. To know that he believed in such things as fervently as she did. To know he wasn't giving in to despair. Those words couldn't be more true now, and every time she crawled into bed with him, she would remember them. Words that had helped her through so many dark moments in their life.

He came from the bathroom again, smiling at her. His confident swagger suggesting so much more than a good night's sleep. But before he could reach the bed, he walked to the window and looked out, his gaze scanning the lane below, his expression somewhat worrisome.

'What is it?' she asked, walking towards him and trying to see what he was looking at.

'It's just…' he pursed his lips. 'It's nothing...'

'No, tell me,' she insisted.

'You'll worry and it's really nothing.'

John took a deep sigh, 'It's just that lately I've felt like someone is watching me, and I know it's silly. There's never anyone there. Please, don't worry. Your husband is just turning into a paranoid old fool.'

Anna looked up at him, her head against his shoulder and a crease forming on her forehead.

'Nevermind, love. Here,' he motioned to his neck. 'Smell me.'

Anna giggled heartily, before pulling him into the bed.

The next day, when Andy called on Daisy to invite her for a walk on her tea break, John ran home and grabbed the cologne, and with a low voice and a wink he gave it to him.

'Here, just a few drops...it's strong, and your sweetheart will surely love it.'

When he looked outside from the window of the pub some moments later, he saw Daisy holding tight to Andy's arm, and with a smile on her face she sniffed his neck and began to giggle. The young man would indeed have a wonderful afternoon, although, not as wonderful as John's night had been.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **The journal entries are written by handy for the bus & terriejane.**_

 _ **We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka fuzzydream) for being our beta.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading :) We're not above begging for reviews.**_


	48. The Captain Is Real

~ November 5th, 1927 10:30am

 **As I sit here in my office easy chair writing this journal entry, I can look up and see everything in my world that matters to me. This is the way life was meant to be.**

 **Sitting at the desk, my beautiful, bright Anna, is working on the hotel books and sipping her tea. And it's so nice to be able to turn that job back over to her capable hands. She always was better at it than me. Not that I can't do it, I just don't enjoy it, and thankfully, she does. So we're once again working side by side.**

 **And there's Will, under the desk attempting to read a book on his own.**

 _Daddy, what's k-n-o-t? Ka...ka not?_

 _Knot, Will, the K is silent. It's how they measure speed on the sea. What are you reading?_

 _Oh, just a pirate book._

 **He's obsessed with pirates and the sea lately. He told me when he turns seven he's setting sail. Such an imagination!**

 **My girls are on either side of me in their baskets. It's tummy time and their little heads are raised high and they're squealing happily for all they're worth. Yes, this is working out nicely. Just the way we'd hoped it would. They'll grow to love being at the hotel as much as Will does.**

 **Sarah just popped her head in asking if Will wanted to help her change the bedding in our two vacant rooms. She says he does a pretty good job for a four year old, under her supervision. That's because he's been making his own bed since the twins were born. I can hear them heading up the stairs now, Will regaling her with tales of the high seas.**

 **We're all ready for the Pub Quiz tonight. Anna's quite excited and figures we're a cinch to win. I have a feeling with her as our leader she might be right. I hope so. We've chosen our charity to be the Christmas baskets for those less fortunate. A worthy cause. A neighbor, Mrs Beamish, will be coming to the house to watch after the children.**

 **It looks like the girls are getting restless, Fee especially. Anna says it's time for their feeding. I need to entertain Finn while she puts Fee to her breast first.**

 **Yes indeed, this is all working out splendidly.**

 **~ John Bates**

 **Captain Finn Is Real?**

The pub was noisy, filled with talking and laughter. Winners and losers alike gathered now, putting aside their rivalries from earlier in the evening..

The quiz had been an overwhelming success! Anna predicted they would win and they did. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She was beaming with pride at such an accomplishment. As she had told John, winning in a pub tournament was so much better than when they used to play in the servant's hall. Here the victory had been harder to achieve and therefore all the sweeter.

The night had been hers, and now John watched her proudly from the bar. She was circulating the room making everyone feel welcome and special. She was so good and genuine when it came to the 'social' side of life. He couldn't help but admire that in her. He could see that Will took after her in this aspect and he hoped the girls would too and not after their old dad. It wasn't that John didn't like people. He was friendly enough, polite and all, but if truth be told all he needed in his life to make it complete was Anna and the children.

She called him then, with a beckoning smile on her face, motioning for him to join her.

As he walked up behind her she continued talking to an older man. 'Is that so? Now I know what William has been going about it lately! We thought it was all his imagina- Oh! There you are,darling,' she said, looping her arm through John's.

'Captain Finn, this is my husband, John Bates.' Anna introduced them, eager to explain the whole story.

'Captain Finn?' John spoke with a surprised look on his face. 'Nice to meet you.'

The two men shook hands, their eyes locking for a fraction of a second. Captain Finn was an old man. He looked to be in his mid-eighties, although it was hard to tell with his weathered complexion. He had snow white hair and beard and he was a tall, robust figure with bright eyes. He seemed friendly enough, but John had an unnerving feeling about him.

'Nice to meet you too... Mr Bates,' the older man replied, looking back at Anna with a smile. 'I reckon your husband is as surprised as you were, after hearing my name.'

'I reckon he is. As I was saying, we both thought Captain Finn was an imaginary friend,' she said, looking over at John. 'Didn't we?'

'Indeed...we did. Captain, you say?' John asked, eyeing the man.

'Yes, that's what folks call me anyways. I ain't no captain though, just a man of the sea. A sailor without patent. Folks respect my old age, that's about it.'

'I see…' John nodded. What was is about this man that did not sit right with him?

'We have a daughter called Finola whom we call Finn. John kept telling William he should have come up with another name for his friend because of that.' Anna continued to talk.

'And another one called Fiona, isn't that right?' the old man asked.

'That is right!' Anna answered.

'Your boy is quite a blessing, Mr Bates.' Captain Finn turned to John now, his eyes rather furtive. 'Never met such a smart lad, not in a long time anyways. Ever the polite little man as well.'

'That he is...' John said, still unsure.

'Where are you from, Captain Finn? You never said,' Anna asked, very interested to learn more about this man. After all, their son had been talking about little else lately.

'I'm from...I'm a man of the world, I have no landing, I'm afraid...and I should go now. It's getting late for me,' the old man said, pursing his lips and tipping his cap as he prepared to take leave. 'Goodnight, Mrs Bates. Tell William I'll be waiting for more chatting whenever he feels like it. Mr Bates.'

John managed a slight nod of the head and a small smile as Captain Finn picked up his cane and walked away. It was then John noticed he had a peg leg. His sixth sense was telling him that the Captain was not to be trusted. Why? He didn't know, but his story sounded fishy, and John just didn't like his looks of him..

He returned to the bar then, with Anna following. 'Whatever is the matter, my brooding boy?'

she asked.

A chuckle escaped from him at her playful words. 'I don't know. There's just something about him...he looks familiar, you know, but how could that be? And...his story…' John wrinkled his nose.

'Familiar? Well...he's all mysterious and an ever so imposing figure of a man.' She shot him a mischievous look. 'He kind of reminds me of what you might look like in thirty years. Maybe that's why. Two of a kind.'

John crooked his eyebrow at her. 'I don't think so.' But he wasn't too sure.

'And his story is fine, John. William likes him and they have wonderful chats about the sea, according to Captain Finn. No harm done.' Anna caressed his cheek before placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. The background noise from the pub giving them a strange kind of privacy. 'A much better friend for him to have than that rascally Percy, if you ask me,' she giggled, ' I just hope Will doesn't bother him too much. You know how persistent he can be.'

'Well, yes. I guess you are right. But...I don't know, there's just something about him.'

'You probably have come across him in the village, that's why. He said he's been staying in Mrs Hadley's boarding house for couple of weeks now. You're just being a fussy worrier.' She rolled her eyes at him.

'Know what? I think it's time for us to go home to our children. It's rather late, they must be wanting to go to bed,' John suggested.

'Spoil sport.' She winked at him. 'Let me just tell Sarah we're leaving and I'll will be with you in a minute.'

He nodded, smiling at her, before letting Sam know they were about to take off. There was nothing better than to know they could trust their staff with their business. That they could go home earlier and be able to still spend a little time with their children by the fire, drinking some tea in their own parlor.

He walked outside shortly after, waiting for Anna who was having a hard time saying goodbye to everyone. The night was chilly and the wind could be heard blowing against the treetops. Winter was coming, he could tell. Christmas would be soon around the corner and they should start thinking about presents...William surely wanted a boat now, or maybe a patch for his eye.

And then again. That feeling of being watched preyed on his mind. He looked around but saw nothing worth fretting over. Maybe he was the one imagining things all along. That had to be the only explanation…and then he thought he heard a shuffling in the leaves...

'John?' Anna said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

He nearly jumped out of his boots. 'Anna! You gave me a fright!'

'Whatever is the matter?'

'I was just...nevermind. Let's go home, all right?' He offered her his arm and she took it, looking up at him as she did so.

'You've been acting jumpy lately. You need to settle down.'

'What I need is my children and my wife with me at home. A good mug of tea and a few kisses. That will make me feel better.'

'How many is a few?' she asked him playfully.

'I think we can knock out the details once the children are asleep.' He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as they walked through the back garden and neared the kitchen door.

 _...eyes followed them until they were home with their children, and when morning came, they would be there again, following the family's every movement. Lurking in the shadows... nervous, anxious. Waiting, praying, for just the right moment. But...would it ever come?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _November 5th, 1927 10:50pm_

 _This will be very short, as it's so late. Oh, what a night! We won the Pub Quiz and that was so much fun. I'm not one to brag but I must say I did myself proud and we made quite a tidy sum for our charity._

 _Something else happened tonight. I met Will's Captain Finn and he's as real as I am. I had a nice, long conversation with him. I liked him and I can see why he would appeal to a boy's sense of adventure. I asked him how they met and he told he was sitting on a bench outside the hotel one morning a couple of weeks ago. He said the front door opened and a red ball came bouncing out, followed by our son. The ball stopped between the Captain's feet and he handed to Will, who promptly sat down and started asking questions and carrying on the most intelligent conversation he had heard from a young boy in many years. Those were his words but I couldn't agree more. Will is older than his years._

 _I said I hoped he hadn't been bothering him with his prattle, because I well know how he can go on. But he said,_ 'No, no, lass. I enjoy the little landlubber.' _And you can't argue with that, I do too._

 _John didn't seem much pleased with him though. I called him over to introduce them, and I can't say John was rude to the man, but he certainly was standoffish. Afterwards John told me he just didn't feel all was right with his story. I think he's being silly, but I will keep closer tabs on Will until we know more._

 _My eyes are crossing so I'd better close for now and crawl into bed with my warm and cuddly husband. He looks like he's brooding._

 _~ Anna Bates_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _November 6th 6:25am_

Anna had hoped to sleep in a bit this morning, but here she lay staring at the back of her husband's head, his hair sticking out in all directions. He'd had a restless night, in fact this was the first time he'd been still, and with all his flailing around, Anna hadn't slept well either.

With little chance of drifting back off now she decided to get up and take a rare uninterrupted

bath. Slipping quietly from the bed she tiptoed to the door hoping the light from the hallway wouldn't wake him, when -

'Anna? Where're going, love? Come back to bed, huh…'

Anna sighed, she had so little time alone she hesitated to give up on her bath idea.

John opened an eye to peep at her poised in the dim light from the hall. 'What?'

'I...I was just looking forward to a quiet bath before the children woke up is all.' She made no movement toward the bed.

John considered this for a moment. 'Mmmm, a warm relaxing bath does sound good.'

"I suppose you could join me, if you wanted too…' she offered.

It sounded rather like a reluctant offer to him. 'No,you go on. Enjoy it. You deserve some Anna time,' He gave her an understanding smile. 'But save your water for me. I'll take one after.'

"I will. Oh, you don't mind a bit of rosewater in it, do you? Or do you think that will drive Daisy to distraction?' she teased.

John threw his pillow at her.

An hour later John walked into the kitchen, pink cheeked and freshly shaven, as indicated by the tiny pieces of toilet paper stuck to his neck and cheek.

He looked a little rough around the edges and Anna didn't hold back from telling him this, after all he'd kept her up all night with his tossing and turning. 'You look rough, John. You didn't sleep well last night?' She handed him a mug of tea and set a plate of buttery toast and some raspberry jam on the kitchen table.

'No...oh, did I keep you awake? You should have said and I would have moved to the sofa. It couldn't have been any worse. I'm sorry, darling.'

She waved him off with her hand. 'It's fine. I wouldn't have gotten my nice bath if I'd been able to sleep through your thrashing around. So, what is it?'

'Hmm, what's what? This jam is wonderful!' He tried to divert the conversation.

'Don't do that with me, John. It's that Captain Finn, isn't it?'

'No, of course not...alright, fine, yes.' He had a hard time hiding anything from Anna. 'I know you think it's silly, but I just don't trust him, Anna. And I'll tell you something else, I think it's him who has been following me around. All of us. The whole family. And I'm going to get to the bottom of it. You honestly like him, don't you? Why?'

'Well,' Anna searched her mind trying to find a reason John would understand. It was instinct or woman's intuition, she supposed. She just liked him. 'It's hard for me to explain. I just do. So when you're getting to the bottom of it just don't hurt anyone's feelings, especially your son's.'

John downed his tea and stood up from the table. 'I'll tread lightly, I will. But now I need to get to work. Give us a big old kiss, beautiful.'

And she did. 'John? The toilet paper.'

He stopped on his way out the back door. 'Huh?'

Anna motioned to her face. 'The pieces of toilet paper on your face.'

'Oh.' He reached up and pulled it off his cheek. 'There.'

'And your neck too…' And she booted him out the door.

'Oh, Anna…' He turned to look at her over his shoulder. 'Are you coming over to work today?'

'I will if you want me to.' Anna winked at him.

'You know I do. I like keeping my family close. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?'

'Nothing at all. See you in a couple of hours...and John, stay out of trouble.'

He just grinned and blew her a kiss.


	49. Fathers & Sons

**November 13th, 1927 ~**

 **Will came to work with me this morning. He said Archie promised him he could help pluck the chickens for tonight's chicken & dumplings. I can't imagine why he thinks that would be fun, but he does. I hope Archie checks them over good. Since Anna has started back to work we've begun eating here or taking dinner home with us. It's much easier on her and the food is very good. Not as good as Anna's, but close.**

 **I'll run back home at lunch time to help her bring the girls over so she can work this afternoon. Our office is beginning to look like a nursery, but pleasantly so. We're actively shopping around for a play pen to leave here as their Moses baskets are getting a bit small for the girls. This room has become almost an extension of our home. This how it was always meant to be, since that night long ago, when we planned our future at the servant's hall table. The office is our haven here. Our private family haven. The staff rarely does more than poke their heads in to ask a question and that's fine by me. But there I go, being unsociable again.**

 **Will and I walked to the Post Office earlier. I think he was hoping to see that Captain of his in the village square feeding the birds. He wasn't. It's strange, none of us have seen a glimpse of him since the Pub Quiz. Maybe he's left the area. I hope so. He just gave me an uneasy feeling and yet... I feel like I should know him.**

 **By the time we'd picked up our mail it was pouring rain so we stopped next door at Maurice's Sweet Shop & Bakery to have cinnamon roll and tea and wait out the cloudburst. Who should we see in a quiet corner, heads together in deep conversation? Mrs Patmore and Mr Mason, that's who.**

 **It would seem she's gone off Big Sam. I'm not surprised. I've rather gone off him myself. He's one of the most cantankerous men I've ever come across, and getting worse all the time. Honestly, I'm surprised we have any patrons at all in the pub, but he's been there so long I guess they're used to his orneriness. At least I hope so.**

 **Will immediately hollered out 'Hey!' to them. They smiled and waved back, but I had to grab him by his shirt collar when he started over there. He would have sat down and made himself too comfortable.**

 **Finally, the rain stopped enough for us to make beeline back to the hotel. I caught Will looking over his shoulder to the empty, wet bench in the square. He gave a sigh. I feel sorry for the little guy, but for me, I hope we've seen the last of Capt. Finn.**

 **Time to go help Sam set up the pub room for the lunch crowd and then I'll go home and gather up my girls, all three of them. ~ John Bates**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fathers & Sons

'What a nice man Mr Brick is. I hope he comes back again,' Anna said, as they walked back to the office where they had left the girls sleeping and Will colouring for a few minutes. They wanted to bid farewell to Mr Brick, a guest who had been staying at the hotel for the past couple of weeks. The whole staff had grown quite fond of him.

'Indeed,' John nodded. 'He did say he would come back in the spring. He loves it here in the village. Maybe he'll come back as a resident rather than a guest.'

'Either way it will be lovely. He's a gentleman, and now we'd better be getting back to the children,' Anna smiled. 'I'm sure your daughters will be awake soon…it's almost time to feed them.'

John chuckled at her words. Finn and Fee were his daughters whenever they turned fussy from hunger or cried. They were hers whenever they smiled and babbled. He found it funny. Endearing even, and he didn't mind it one bit. 'And Lord only knows what William could be getting himself into if he got bored with his colouring.'

'This one is Finn...and that's Fee.' The sound of their son's voice coming from the office startled them, and they both looked at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces.

'Who's he talking to?' Anna asked as John rushed his steps toward the door, ready to confront anyone other than the staff who had ventured in without permission. After all, there was a 'Private' sign on the door.

'William?' he called, but when he saw the sight that greeted him, he froze in his tracks.

'What's happe- Oh! Captain Finn?' Anna came from behind her husband and entered the room, a wary smile on her lips. 'I wasn't expecting you here,' she said tentatively. The Captain was standing near the girls baskets.

'I am so sorry, Mrs Bates.' The old man apologised, removing his cap from his head. 'I didn't mean to come in without permission.'

'But you did,' John remarked bitterly. The grip on his cane became stronger.

The Captain nodded apologetically. His eyes avoiding John's at all cost. 'You see, the lad was standing in the entrance and saw me passing by. He asked me to come in so we could have a chat,' the old man explained.

'I wanted Captain Finn to meet my sisters,' William piped up with a proud smile on his face.

'He talks so much about them, but I didn't know you weren't here,' the Captain tried to reason.

'Still, it's no excuse to invite a stranger into the office, William. And you should have stayed here with your sisters, not out wandering around,' John said.

Anna walked toward their daughters, who were still sleeping as peacefully as when they left.

'The Captain isn't a stranger, he's my friend!'

'William - ' John's voice rose, but before he could say another word, the old man intervened between father and son.

'Please, don't be cross with the lad. He didn't mean any harm.'

'No, he didn't, but he just learned that what he did was wrong. Very wrong.' John shot a scolding look toward the boy. 'Now please, would you leave?' he told the Captain. His voice steady and low, but anyone could tell he meant business.

'Mr Bates...where are our manners?' Anna said to her husband. 'No harm was done. We're here now, aren't we?'

'Anna…' John rolled his eyes in disapproval, walking over to his desk. He rested his cane on the back of the chair and sighed.

The Captain was still in the room, William holding him by the hand with a sad look on his face. 'It's all right, Mrs Bates. I was leaving when I saw there was no one here. I knew you wouldn't like it, as I said.'

'That's very wise of you, Captain Finn...now please…' John motioned to the door with his hand.

'Just…' the Captain continued before turning to leaving. '...don't be cross at the boy, son. He's just so proud of his sisters.'

When his words reached John's ears, something began to make sense in his mind. As if a light had been turned on after days and days walking through pitch black. 'What did you say?' he asked.

'I said that the lad's proud-'

'No! What did you call me?' John insisted. The look in Captain Finn's eyes gave away the answer he sought.

'I...I didn't mean…' the old man tried to speak, but it was too late.

John closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath, then he turned to walk out the back door of the office and into the garden.

The old man called after him, 'Wait, John...' he wanted to say something. He needed to explain so much. This wasn't how he meant for it to go.

Anna looked at the Captain, confused by what was happening. _John? He'd called him John._

She caught up with her husband at the door then. It had begun raining again. 'John, John wait,' she grabbed his arm, trying to stop him. 'John?'

'I'm going home,' he answered softly, opening the door.

'Please, stay, I'll go,' the old man begged, walking toward him.

'Just leave me be…' John held up a hand warning him to stop before he could reach him, and with that he moved to step outside.

'Stay, John. The Captain's leaving. ' She tried to reason with him but to no avail. He needed time. Time and space.

'He's my father Anna.' He looked at her, tears gathering in his eyes. His face was filled with absolute anger and pain. 'He's my father.'

He turned to walk home then and she let him go.

 _7:00 pm, the same day..._

'Thank you, Daisy, you can rest the basket there...thank you.' Anna spoke as they walked into the cottage, the girls each in their moses baskets. Anna had needed assistance to carry them back home and, as always, Daisy had been glad to help.

'Anytime, Anna,' called Daisy as she left through the back door.

The house was dark, Anna noticed. Somber even, and she sighed at the thought. The lights were off and night was closing in on them. She wondered if John had fallen asleep. Anger tires sometimes and sleep is often the best option.

She went into the parlor then, leaving the girls in the kitchen, telling them she would be right back. The rain was beginning to fall harder outside and the sound of the wind rattled against the windows. Charlie, the cat ran past her in the dark and she let out a sharp breath.

'You almost made me fall...silly cat. Oh...' she brought one hand to her mouth and the other to her chest as soon as she turned on the parlor light. John had been sitting in his chair, in complete darkness, playing with his watch chain. His chin dropped nearly to his chest and his shoulders slumped forward. He had been crying, she could tell.

'Oh, you gave me a fright, John. I thought you were in the bedroom.'

'No. I've been here,' he said, his voice low and still very shaken.

'Daisy helped me with the girls. We had to wait for the rain to stop for a bit.' Anna tried to make small talk. To make him say something.

'Where's Will?' he asked, his eyes never leaving the chain in his hands.

'Sarah was in the middle of reading a...an adventure story to him.' She had almost said a pirate story, but after the day's nearly unbelievable revelation it seemed best not to mention that.

'I thought you would have waited for him.'

'I was going to but…' she approached him then, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'I wanted to be alone with you.'

He looked up at her, questioningly.

'We need to talk, John.'

He shook his head, 'I don't want to talk,' he grimaced.

'You don't, but you need to,' Anna sighed. 'I know you. You will brood and brood until you explode, or until you drive me mad with it. That's what you do.' She smiled down at him, her hand travelling up his neck before settling in his hair. 'You need to talk.' She stroked his head with her fingertips, knowing too well how it soothed him.

'What does he think?' John began. Tears forming in his eyes once more. He placed his watch and chain on the side table, only to clench his fists tight as he did.

'He leaves my mother to her luck, with a nine year old, and now he shows up forty some years later and he thinks I'm going to welcome him with open arms? Is that what he thinks? After everything...I...I thought he was dead, Anna. Dead! All these years without a word, without any news, and now he wants to join his family again? He should have thought about that before leaving us. And the sneaky way he went about it! Following me around, spying on me - because I now know that was him, Anna. Ingratiating himself with my son - '

'John, please…'

He rose from his chair before she could continue, and walked toward the front window, pulling back the curtains and looking out at the gloomy weather. It matched his soul, he thought.

'Is he out there now, watching?' He turned back to face her, 'I waited for him... I did. For years! I would sit on the front steps all day, waiting for him to come back home. He never even told me goodbye.' A sob caught in his throat, and he had to pause a moment before speaking again. 'That was the right time...but not anymore.'

'I've talked to him,' she told him.

'Oh, Anna - ' he sighed desperately.

'Listen...we talked and...I think you should hear what he has to say.'

'Don't you ask that of me. Please don't.'

'He gave me this…' she walked to him, taking a letter from her dress pocket. '...to give to you.'

'A letter?' John scoffed sarcastically. 'Does he think he will make his peace with a letter?'

'It's a letter from your mother,' she replied.

'To whom?'

'To him. They wrote, every year.'

'What? She...she didn't know where...where he was.' He looked at her confused. But nothing made sense anymore.

'She did, at least part of the time. And they kept in contact. This is the last letter she ever wrote to him. Read it,' Anna insisted. 'You've been left in the dark far too long, my darling.'

Anna put her hand on his cheek but he turned his face away. 'No. I don't want to read it! So she lied to me all those years? She said she-'

'John, just listen to what he has to -'

'No! You listen. I'm not reading that bloody letter and you stop trying to make peace for him.' He spoke harshly, without thinking. His anger was blinding him. Years and years of doubts and questions...and his beloved mother knew all along? He took a deep breath before looking at Anna again, already regretting raising his voice to her of all people. He softened his tone, 'I don't want to. Send it back, Anna.'

'You are so stubborn,' Anna said in a low and calm voice. She knew her husband was rightfully troubled by all this, and she understood his side in the matter, but she also knew that for his own good, he should give his father another chance. She had the proof right in her hands.

'I'm not saying for you to start calling him father by tomorrow afternoon, but it wouldn't hurt if you listened to what he has to say. I don't think you'll regret it, John.'

She brought her free hand to his cheek again. This time he didn't brush her away.

She continued, 'We know better than anyone that sometimes, things are not as easy as they seem. Not what they appear to be. We know that better than anyone else, John.'

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, but he didn't answer her.

'All right,' she sighed, showing him the letter before placing it on the fireplace mantelpiece. 'Here...in case you change your mind. She mentions me in that letter, by the way. Us. You should read it.'

Her words made him look at the paper, but he daren't to move. His eyes found hers then and she knew curiosity was already building inside him. Anna was sure he would read it.

'Daisy is bringing William home in a bit. Probably as soon as the rain lets up. Can you bring the girls in here and set the fire in the fireplace?' she asked him. 'I want to change.'

He nodded, managing a small smile and she kissed his cheek before going upstairs.

The letter remained there until later that night, when sleep didn't come for him. He went downstairs while the house was silent, and he stood before the now cold fireplace eyeing it on the mantle for a while, gaining courage to read it. And when he did…

To be continued…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The Journal entries are written by Handy For the Bus & Terriejane._

 _We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka/fuzzydream) for being our beta._

 _Thank you for reading. Your reviews are very much appreciated. :)_


	50. Coming To Terms

_My Dearest Eamon,_

 _Enough time has passed since our last correspondence and since then I've received a surprising, but nevertheless pleasing visit. The questions this visit presented me with is not something I like to discuss or remember, but it seemed right at the moment, for some odd reason._

 _I haven't told you, maybe out of a fear of spoiling it, or maybe because I thought you shouldn't know about it just yet, but our son has been telling me by letter and on his visits, about this sweet girl who works with him at the big house of Downton Abbey. Of course knowing him as well as I do, I know when he speaks of her only as his friend, he means that his heart has already been taken. You see, he's so much like you, never mentions anything without a purpose, without a passionate meaning behind it. Anna Smith is her name, and she was indeed the one who visited me. Only proving my point the more valid. She's as keen on him as he is on her, and that, my dear Eamon, makes me just so happy._

 _This Yorkshire girl, head housemaid at the big house, judging by John's words has the sweetest of spirits. Hard worker, kind and loving, loyal and a sight for sore eyes. Bonny lass, you would say if you saw her. When she knocked at my door and presented herself I had quite the surprise, as you may imagine, but when she told me what she wanted from me I did recognise her as that Miss Smith from our son's letters and high speech. She came in need of the truth._

 _She asked me about John and his affairs with the police and of course I told her. I told her about Vera and how nasty she had behaved. You know what I am speaking of. Miss Smith however did not flinch. She is a fierce one, Eamon. She believed my every word and she even told me she knew Mr Bates to be the most noble man she had ever met, and why she needed to know what happened, because, and unsurprisingly, if you ask me, John didn't want to tell her the truth. She left with her heart at ease. We shared a pot of tea and a nice chat. I do hope we can meet again, maybe as more than friends now._

 _This happened a few months ago, and since then I've been thinking about all that money you have sent me since Johnny was a lad, and I've been saving, could now come in handy. I didn't feel right in giving it to him as long as that witch Vera was in the picture, but now Anna Smith is the reason John needs to find her and divorce her for good. Now you know I'm a believer of 'till death do us part', but in some rare cases that is not to be. I know you agree with me on this._

 _All I want is to see our son happy and you should see how his eyes sparkle every time he mentions Miss Smith, or how his words become rather poetic when he writes about her. I know she would make him the happiest of men. Give him the family he deserves. In that you and he are most different...he doesn't have the sea in his blood. He was born to be a husband and a father, I've known that since he was a little boy._

 _Maybe this is all to come true. Maybe, one day, you will come back and see your son truly happy. I just hope he can forgive you and give you a chance. Our letters would be the proof he would need to know that you have never really abandoned us, not in the way he thinks you did. You should come back, you know. Not now but in the future, and we can talk to him, tell him the truth, explain everything. I know it was hard on me when you left, but time does heal, and love, well... real love, true love never dies._

 _I never speak of the matters of the heart in the beginning of my letters, as you always do. I like to leave those for the end, when I am settled into my words…_

 _Every time I write I fear you won't answer back. Every time there's post I fear it's a letter about you but not from you. We are old Eamon, and death is as sure as living, and I fear that we won't see each other again. But if we don't... know that I took my love for you to my grave and as long as I live you will be the only man that I've ever wanted. Just promise you will come back one day, at least to see your son again._

 _With all my love, Margaret Bates_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **November 23, 1927 ~**

 **His name is Eamon Finnbar Bates and he is my father.**

 **I don't know what to think beyond that. It feels like a major part of my life has been a lie, as told to me by my very own mother... I've read and reread her letter to him, apparently one of many. It's clear from her written words that she still loved him dearly, right up until the day she died. I don't know why he left us but I never heard Mother say a bad word against him, while in my younger years I defamed him on a regular basis.**

 **I recall now, that night she passed... I was sitting on her bed, leaning up against the head of it. She'd asked me to read to her from a book of Robert Burns. The lamp was burning quite low, I couldn't see the words but it didn't matter as I knew the text from memory. Her breathing was shallow and laboured. After a time she rested her hand on my arm and looked up at me and said in a clear, strong voice, 'Remember son, real true love never dies.' And then she closed her eyes and smiled, as if she was already seeing her angels and she was gone.**

 **I have much to think about. Much to come to terms with... I do know this though, if she loved him half as much as I love my Anna, well, nothing, not even time and distance would change that. My love would be strong and sure and steadfast until my final moment on this earth.**

 **Anna says I should give him a chance to explain. Perhaps she's right, she usually is, but I'm not sure how this could be explained away. Maybe it can't. Maybe it only must only be accepted. Perhaps it's just something I'll learn to live with.**

 **~John Bates**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Coming to Terms**

John stared into the mirror above the bathroom sink. Several buttons of his undershirt now undone. His shirt, vest and jacket were hanging from the hook on the back of the door. The headache that had been building all day finally exploded behind his red eyes. He'd come in to search the medicine cabinet for a Beecham's powder, and here he found himself several moments later looking back at his image in the mirror. Why hadn't he seen it that first night? Anna had. The same features, same eyes...there was no denying it, he was his father's son. He remembered when he was young and people would tell them just that. He remembered the pride he had felt. All he wished for now was to turn away from that image.

How could a man abandon his wife and child? How could he keep on living, knowing what he had left behind? Did he ever regret his decision? Why did he do it? John would rather die than to desert Anna and the children. His family was the most important thing in the world to him. He could not live without them. And yet, his own father had walked away, never to be heard from again...until now.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Anna's arm reach for her stockings and knickers drying on a line over the tub, but before he could turn she surprised him and she threw one arm over his shoulder,wrapping a silk stocking around his neck and pulling him to her. John faced her then, with a sweet smile, the delicate fabric caressing his skin.

'Are you admiring yourself, Mr Bates?' Anna asked, knowing that wasn't the case, but to cheer him.

'Oh you know me...a vainer man has yet to walk the earth.' He played along, running his hands around her middle and pulling her closer to him. Her tender eyes making everything so much better.

'Are you giving it some thought?' she asked. He knew exactly what she meant. 'What have you decided?'

'Oh, I really don't know, Anna,' he sighed, one of his hands cupping her cheek as he buried his face in her neck. 'I am troubled by it all…'

She looked up at him. 'Let's go downstairs...I left the children playing on the floor. William is very much focused on making the babies laugh.'

'Now that's something that will cheer me up,' he paused, 'and that's exactly why it's so hard to under-'

'Not all men are meant to be husbands and fathers,' she told him, laying her hand on his chest, her fingertips playing at the hollow of his throat. 'I'm just so glad that I found the perfect one in you.'

He smiled and she pulled him down for a kiss. Her lips terribly daring, playing with his own. They parted shortly in need of air and then moved to join William and the twins downstairs.

'What do we have here?' Anna asked as they entered the front room.

'Finn and Fee really like it when I pull my tongue out like this.' William showed his funny routine of tricks to his mum and dad while the girls laid on the floor on a soft quilt, squealing and kicking their legs in the air.

Once Will's show was over he wrinkled his nose and pointed to his father's neck. 'What's that, Daddy? Why do you have Mummy's sock around your neck? You're not supposed to touch them else they'll get a ladder in them and Mum will yell.'

' Oh…right...' John cocked one eyebrow at Anna, taking the stocking from around his neck and giving it to her. 'Right you are lad. I won't do that again, but they're just so soft.'

Will nodded knowingly.

'May I sit with you, son?'

'Sure Dad.'

Will faced his sisters again, and as soon as John sat down on the floor, his back to the sofa, Fee began to flail her arms begging to be picked up. 'Come here my darling,' he said, reaching for her.

'I'm going to make some tea. I'll be right back,' Anna called as she headed for the kitchen. By the time she returned, John and William were having a funny face contest while the twins watched them attentively, the winner being the one who made the girls laugh the most.

Anna placed the tea tray on the side table.

'William wins. They think he's funnier than I am,' John told Anna as he bent forward so she could sit down on behind him on the sofa, with him leaning back between her legs.

'Well, he is.' Anna chuckled and John looked up at her, resting his head back on her lap.

'Don't mind your mother, my love,' he said to Fee, who was still comfortable in his arms. 'I just don't show all my potential at once, that's all.' He kissed the girl's chubby cheek, making the little one smile happily at him. 'Can you kiss, daddy? Give daddy a kiss.'

He brought the girl to his face, not expecting what would follow next; Fee opened her mouth and placed a wet, sloppy kiss on her father's cheek, before laughing at her own accomplishment or his reaction to it.

'Aw, Anna! Did you see that? She gave me a kiss...did you give me a kiss, my little love?'

'How sweet!' Anna clapped her hands and crawled from behind John to join them all on the floor. 'They're growing up so fast,' she said teary-eyed. It was now Finn's turn to beg for her mother's arms.

'Soon they will be walking…' John sighed. 'And kicking William when they do.' He laughed, looking at his son, waiting for his answer.

'No!' the boy said. 'My sisters will be nice, daddy.'

'They will, darling. I was only joking,' he replied, mussing William's hair. 'Say, look here, Will. Mum brought chocolate biscuits in with tea.' John held the plate out to the boy just as Jack wandered into the room and upon seeing the proffered plate of biscuits promptly helped himself.

'Jack!' A collective yell went up. Jack just looked back over his shoulder laughing at the family as he walked out to the kitchen.

'Are you feeling better now?' Anna asked John, leaning into him and kissing his cheek. The babies were beginning to fuss in their arms. Bedtime would soon to come.

'I am...my family always makes me feel better,' he smiled.

'I don't like when you are sad, Daddy.' William said, getting up from the floor and placing a comforting hand on his father's shoulder. 'I like when you're funny and play with us...I don't like when you brood.'

Anna gave John a look, _that_ look. 'See…' she muttered.

'You're right, Will,' John nodded. 'I'll try not to brood anymore.'

'Good!' the boy exclaimed, hugging his dad's neck and yawning loudly in his ear.

'All right, it's time for bed. Everyone's rather tired.' Anna commanded, standing from the floor with Finn in her arms.

That night, after stories were told and the children were sound asleep, they came down for a glass of milk and a couple of the chocolate biscuits that Jack hadn't slobbered over and some special time together. The fire was burning low and silence prevailed, taking them back to memories before their babies had come along. They wouldn't have it any other way now. The crying, the laughs, the silly jokes. Their children growing up before their eyes.

John thought to himself there had to be a good reason to abandon all that. To leave those wonderful moments behind and forget about how special every single one of them is. Did his father miss it? he wondered...and decided he would only know if he asked. What reason did he have to leave? Why did he never come back? And why was he here now? What did he want?

He had to come to terms with it and for that, he would have to see him again.

'Do you know where he is?' he asked Anna, their mugs already empty as they sat together on the sofa. Her legs over his, his hands on her feet, caressing away the tiredness of the day.

'I do. Why?'

'Well...I think...you're right.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

November 24th, 1927 10:15pm

John went to talk to his father after dinner tonight. He's staying at Workman's boardinghouse. It's just at the end of the lane. He's been gone almost two hours. Should it be that long? I...I don't know. Is it a good sign he's not back? Oh dear, please Lord, please let it go well for him. For both of them.

The children are tucked away in bed. William didn't like missing his daddy's bedtime story I can tell you and it got me to thinking how many bedtime stories John missed growing up. Oh, I know Mrs Bates was a wonderful mother and she did for him as much as she could, but still, when a young boy is used to having his father...my poor John.

While I wait, I've been reading over her letter. I don't pretend to understand the what was going on between them. It was an odd situation. A couple of correspondences every year and that's it? Yet from this one letter it would appear she loved him deeply, still.

This much I do understand...

 _...we are old Eamon, and death is as sure as living, and I fear that we won't see each other again. But if we don't... know that I took my love for you to my grave and as long as I live you will be the only man that I've ever wanted..._

Time and separation matter not. I know separation all too well and if John were taken away from me again, tonight I would love him until the end of my days. Margaret Bates was right, you know... _real love, true love never dies._

Oh, John's home…

 _To be continued…_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _The Journal entries are written by Handy For the Bus & Terriejane._

 _We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka/fuzzydream) for being our beta._

 _Thank you for reading. Your reviews are very much appreciated. :)_


	51. Second Chances

**Second Chances**

John found himself at Eamon's door. Bowler hat and cane in one hand, his other closed tightly in a fist, midway to knocking and making his presence known. He took a deep breath first, repeating in his mind what he wanted to say, ' _Why did you come back now after all these years? Why did you leave and why did you keep writing to -'_ when all of a sudden the door opened...

'Oh!' Eamon's surprised exclamation shook his thoughts and words away. John had nothing now. All he could do was stare at this man before him, the door frame separating them.

'Come in,' the old man offered, after a few seconds, his eyes avoiding John's as they usually did. He gestured for his son to sit in one of the two chairs near a small table. 'I was sure you'd never show up but your wife insisted...and she was right.'

'My wife's always right,' John replied almost bitterly, but with a small hint of pride in his voice too. 'And I don't want to sit down.'

'All right...don't mind if I do.' The man sat. There was a steamy pot and a mug on the table. 'Tea? I'll get another cup.'

'No...thank you.'

Eamon nodded. 'I'm sure you read the letter I gave your wife. That's why you are here?'

'I did. And I must say, I'm rather impressed at how well you both lied to me my entire life,' John said with a sarcastic smile. His eyes wandered around the room. He was trying to put his thoughts in order again.

'Two letters a year, you know, sometimes three…' the older man continued, now pouring some tea into the mug. 'When I left I didn't write for almost two years...wanted to settled things first, to be sure, then I told her why and how.'

'You surprise me.' John looked down at his hand resting on the tabletop. This new information meant more questions but he didn't really know where to begin.

'Do I?' questioned the Captain.

'That you can speak about it so easily.' He looked up at his father then, his eyes sure and defiant.

'Life's hard enough as it is, why make it more complicated?' The old seaman took a long sip on his tea. 'It will just add to your burden, there's no need for that.'

'Why did you show up after all these years? I had accepted that you were dead.' John managed to ask, trying as best as he could to keep his voice as sure and steady as possible. 'You should have come before...when she was still alive and waiting for you.'

'She made me promise I would come to see you again, and I see you happy. That's all that she wanted.'

'But why not before?' he insisted.

'I couldn't face her again, not like this. Not like this old man that I've become. She thought of me as her strapping young love and that's how it should have been until the end, and it was…' Eamon looked down at his gnarled, age-spotted hands wrapped around the mug.

'You're selfish.' John scoffed angrily.

'Aye, I am...but that's no news. I'm different than you are,' the older man sighed. 'I wasn't born to live a tamed life with a wife and children, and I realised that too late. That was my mistake, but I'm sure you understand.' He lifted his eyes and stared directly into John's for the first time. 'When it comes to mistakes we've both had our share.'

John looked back at him but chose to remain silent, digesting his father's words. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew ...mistakes are easily made, especially when one is young and inexperienced with life.

'You know…' Eamon stood up and walked to a case that lay opened on his bed. 'As your sainted mother said, these are the proof of what happened.' He held out a thick packet of letters, some very old, others not so much, proving that they had been written over time. 'I don't care what they say but if you need to read them -'

'So you abandoned us but kept sending us money?' his son interrupted him. 'Do you think that makes it better? We needed you there, so many times -'

'I didn't say it made it better, but it didn't make it as bad as it could have been. You and your mother always lived well. There was always food and clothes and you didn't have to quit school to help with the expenses. Maybe it would have been better if I had been there, maybe not. We'll never know. Your mother would be proud of the man, of the father you've become...as am I. But I was not born for that life, John.'

'But you talk to my son. You played with him, so much the lad actually likes you and he's sad that you aren't around anymore. You couldn't be a father, but now you want to be a granddad? What makes you think I will allow that to happen?' John's voice rose as his anger came rushing to the surface.

'Because I see yourself in that boy of yours.' Eamon said calmly and slow. 'His eager curiosity and smarts. He has his mother's eyes, yes, but he has your temperament, your spirit. He speaks and acts as you did…'

Eamon's eyes locked on John's again, overwhelming him, and for a moment he recognised that man he used to call Father and love so dearly. He felt as if he was looking back at himself...his own deep hazel eyes, filled with a lifetime of experience. How had he not recognised him right away?

Eamon began, 'I came here thinking I would see you working at the big house. I knew about Anna Smith but I didn't know if anything had happened between the two of you and then I see you...walking in the village...two babies in a pram and that little boy holding your hand. I see him asking you to buy him a penny lick, and I see your wife smiling at the two little ones… I saw a second chance somehow, a chance of doing for your children what I didn't do for you. Because, even though I was never a family man, I always missed you and your mother, and many a night I regretted what I did... I just didn't have the courage to come back and stay.'

'And you think that's enough reason? That you can now be with my children and I will forget about the rest? I was a boy when you left and too many times I needed you to talk to, to advice me...I don't think you realise how often...'

Eamon snorted. 'Well...you did well in the end, didn't you? I was not one to be giving advice. Not by a long shot. Look at you, son. You couldn't have turned out any better than you are. You didn't need me to show you how to become the doting husband and father that I am so proud of. Everything that I always wanted to be, you are.'

John took a deep breath. 'My wife said it wouldn't do me any harm coming here to talk to you...it didn't do any harm but, I'm not sure it did me any good either.'

'She also said you needed time...if she's always right then, should I hang around? Or you want me to go?' Eamon asked him.

'What does it matter what I want? Since when do you care about that?'

'I care now, and I will do as you tell me to.'

John thought for a second, his reason telling him to send this old man away. _Go and never come back. I don't care if you regret what you did, that you want to make things right...it's too late._ But instead he followed his heart. The same heart that beat in his chest when he was just a boy who woke up to find his father gone, never come back. The same heart that cried when he thought for sure his father was dead or missing...the same heart that cursed his father for not sending word about his state and where he was. The heart that, now still, thought of his father in every moment he shared with his children.

'Stay…' he said slowly, almost afraid of his own feelings. 'If only to prove my wife wrong for the first time.'

'After meeting her and seeing you here now...I don't think you'll ever achieve that. Mrs Bates is a fierce woman, as your dear mother once told me,' Eamon said,smiling.

'As your Mrs Bates was…' John replied. 'Just know this, I won't let you in my children's life so you can do the same thing you did with me,' he warned before turning to leave.

The older man nodded, hope in his eyes as he rose from his chair.

'No need for that, I know the way,' John said.

With that, he left, his mood not the best, his heart racing and a bitter taste in his mouth. He should have said so much more. Should have been smarter when talking to him but...he sighed. Back on the lane now, feeling rather downcast, he placed his hat atop his head and turned toward home.

All he wanted now was his Anna's arms around him and the smell of their sheets, knowing that no matter what happened in this world she would always be there for him. Her love would always mend him, even if at this moment he felt absolutely as lost as that child sitting on the front stoop of his house, waiting for his father to come back from the sea, only to understand that would never happen...for the next forty years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The Journal entries are written by Handy For the Bus & Terriejane._

 _We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka/fuzzydream) for being our beta._

 _Thank you for reading. Your reviews are very much appreciated. :)_


	52. Giving Comfort

**AN:** We've decided to only post a short scene again this time to address the aftermath of John/Eamon's talk. We'll be back to our Journal entries and regular scenes next time.

 **Giving Comfort**

Anna knew, as soon as she saw him, that questions wouldn't be necessary. His eyes were tired and red, his face fallen and a long sigh escaping from him as he hung his cane on the back of a chair. He looked at her then, managing a small constrained smiled, and she stood from her place on the sofa to walk to him.

'The children are in bed,' she told him. 'We all missed your story.'

'I'm sorry...I took longer than I thought I would,' he replied, downcast.

'We understood,' she reassured, approaching him.

His arms came immediately around her shoulders, pulling her to him. 'All I want now is to go to bed and to hold you until morning comes,' he whispered into her hair.

Anna nodded, feeling his lips softly against her temple, the warmth of his chest so inviting. She could live in embraces like this for the rest of her life.

After a few minutes of silence they went upstairs; John snuck a look at his son and at his daughters, making sure they were sleeping soundly as Anna had informed. He then washed and dressed for bed while Anna waited under the covers, knowing too well he wanted to share a few words about it before going to sleep.

When he got in bed she shifted in her place, giving him space to lay on her pillow, one of her hands running through his silky damp hair while the other supported her head as she lay on her side looking down at him.

'You alway make me feel so much better,' he said, closing his eyes into her caresses. The motion of her hand was making him rather sleepy.

She took that wonderful lock of hair she loved away from his forehead, before placing a kiss there. 'Just as you do,' she smiled, her fingers smoothing his eyebrows before returning to his head once again.

'I told him to stay...maybe you are right, maybe time will make me feel differently about all this,' he said in a low and steady voice.

'That's good, my darling. I'm proud of you.'

'I knew you would be,' he chuckled. 'He likes you, of course he does...and well, as you said, no harm can be done in waiting. I just...how can I forgive him?'

'You're stronger than you think, John. I'm not saying you will forgive him overnight, or that you ever will, but...everyone deserves a second chance, and he did the best he could, under the circumstances, didn't he?'

John looked at her questioningly.

'I mean, he worked hard to send money to you and your mother. It's just like having a father away working to send money home, in your case you didn't know he was doing it, but he was, and that happens to many, many families.'

'I suppose but...why did they have to lie to me?'

'He wasn't going to come home any time soon, was he? Your mother didn't want you to linger, waiting for him, or to have you go after him. She couldn't lose you too. I really don't know and we probably never will but all that she did was because she loved you very, very much. People sometimes do things with their own reasons, and to them, it makes sense.'

'Yes,' he sighed.

'He wasn't the family man she thought he was...he wasn't born for that, maybe staying would make him bitter and angry and nasty to you and your mother. Maybe his going away spared the two of you from something graver. Better a good master away than a bad one at home.'

'You're right… as always,' John smiled softly, looking up at her. She was gazing at him tenderly, her blue eyes making him feel so peaceful and loved. 'Was William very sad I didn't tell him his story?'

'Ever so sad,' Anna pouted playfully, trying to lighten up his mood. 'And so was I. You know how much we love your stories. And Finn and Fee were fussy, they missed their daddy too.'

'I bet they didn't notice I was gone,' John scoffed.

'Don't say that! Of course they did. They love you so much, you silly beggar.'

'As I love them...how could I ever live without all of you?'

Anna sighed at his words. Neither could they live without him. She kissed his forehead again. 'You should sleep now, my love. Rest, and tomorrow is another day and you'll feel better about it.'

'Not before you give me a kiss,' he winked, smiling that cheeky grin of his.

She shot him a teasing look, happy that he was able to cheer up, even if just a little bit, before acquiescing to his demand. His hands coming around her shoulders to pull her to him as he deepened the kiss, and she gave in willingly, as she always did. How could she resist him after all?

'Are you settled for the night, Mr Bates? Or do you want a bedtime story?' she asked when they broke apart.

'I'm good...but,' John smiled, closing his eyes as he took her hand and placed it atop his head. 'Keep doing that,' he groaned.

'Until you start snoring,' she chuckled.

'I don't snore…'

Anna shook her head lovingly, and soon, as expected, his gentle snores were heard in the room. His mouth half opened and a heavy look on his brow. She sighed looking down at him, her hand never stopping its gentle motion. Tonight she would spend as much time as she could just staring at this man. A man that had given her so much without asking anything in return. A husband that loved and cared for her above all things. A father that would do everything within his power for his children. She was a lucky woman, indeed, and all that she wanted now was to see him happy and serene once again, and for that she prayed for him as he slept. Prayed for peace and forgiveness. For second chances to succeed, and for his father never to disappoint him, ever again.

Her prayers would be answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next week, let the Christmas season begin!

 _The Journal entries are written by Handy For the Bus & Terriejane._

 _We'd like to thank the lovely annamays (aka/fuzzydream) for being our beta._

 _Thank you for reading. Your reviews are very much appreciat_


	53. Pirate Granddad

**December 11th, 1927 11:20 am**

 **This past week has been fairly emotional for me, what with having to deal with Eamon Bates and all. My father, back from the dead, by his own choosing. I probably haven't handled it as well as I should have. I don't know. It's hard to say what I would have done if not for Anna and the children in my life. But...the worst is over, I hope. Anna says it is and I know she wants to tell Will he has a granddad, and she's right, he should know. I just think we need give it a while, make sure he's sticking around this time.**

 **It hasn't been too busy at the hotel the past couple of weeks. It's mostly salesmen and overnight guests passing through on the train. The pub, on the other hand is doing a grand business. Archie's hearty stews and chowders are going over very well at both lunch and dinner and we can always count on the bar being full. I'm so glad we decided to open up for meals. I think that's what will save us in the off season.**

 **Sam's daughter came in to visit him a couple of days ago. I didn't even know he had one. She and her family live in York. I have an inkling she wants him to go live with her, though for the life of me I can't imagine why. I've never met a more disagreeable old cuss. We got on fine when we first bought the hotel, but the past few months - well ever since he tried to kill me with an axe really*, it's been touch and go. I don't know what happened with him and Mrs P, but she should consider herself lucky. I could just let him go but I hate to because he lives in the back room. I don't want to be the cause of him losing both his job and his home. If what I'm thinking is fact and she does want him to move to York...my problem is solved.**

 **Since it's been slow we never went over to the hotel today. I know Anna loves being back at work, but she hates when the housework piles up too, so we've taken the day off to get some cleaning done. That's why I have the time to write in the journal now. I've mopped myself into a convenient corner of the kitchen. The one near the hearth, the teapot and the rocking chair.**

 **Anna just walked past the doorway, stopped with a baby in one arm and a stack of sheets in the other and exclaimed, 'Uh-huh, journaling. You couldn't mop yourself** _ **out**_ **of the kitchen, I suppose?'**

' **Hey, I'm writing in the journal, it was your idea.' I pointed to the large bowl of potatoes I'd just finished peeling while I was sitting there, before I took up the journal. 'Potato soup for dinner, love,' I said with a wink. She shook her head, laughing and moved on.** _ **God, I adore that woman**_ **. But, I think the floor is finally dry.**

 **I'll get the soup going and see what else she has for me to do.**

 **~ John Bates**

 ***See** _ **Chapter 16 The Pickled Onion Thief**_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **Pirate Granddad**_

'Well, I think we should tell him.'

'What do you mean?'

John and Anna had taken the day off as it was slow at the hotel anyway. Now, after spending most of the morning catching up on housework, they were finally ready to relax. The afternoon had turned cold and grey. The snow had begun to fall around lunchtime. Their parlour, however was toasty warm, and that's where they were gathered to have their afternoon tea.

Fee was napping in her basket in front of the fire. Anna was sitting on the sofa folding some clothes and John trying to get a fussy Finn to sleep, and William, well...William was the topic of their conversation and they spoke in low whispers as the boy ran around the house, playing a game of hide and seek with Jack and Charlie, although the cat was impossible to find.

'Tell William about…' Anna looked around making sure her son wouldn't hear her words, '...about your father.'

'Anna,' John sighed, the baby in his arms giving in to weariness from constant rocking. 'I don't know, maybe we should wait. What if he decides to up and leave again? I don't want the boy to go through anything near what I did.'

'But he won't. He's old, John, and that's one reason why he's here. He's tired of wandering around with no landing. Tired of being alone. Old age makes one softer, you know. He just wants a place to rest 'till the Lord calls him home. A place where he knows he'll be taken care of when he can no longer do it himself.'

John grimaced quite angrily. 'Right...he should have thought about that before leaving. Now he shows up because he needs us? You just added to his sins with those words. And I doubt very much if he thinks about the Lord, Anna. He never did.'

'Silly beggar, that's how life is,' she insisted. 'You can't punish him for thinking he would be forever young and fit. We all think like so.'

'But we don't abandon our family for the time being.'

'And for that he's asking your forgiveness, isn't he?'

'He wouldn't if he was still an able bodied man, would he?'

'You stubborn thing!' Anna threw a sock at him, rather exasperated. He threw it right back. 'I understand why you are so hurt but he's your father…' she folded the last piece of clothing before looking up to her husband with a sincere expression on her face. 'Your mother wanted you to forgive him. For her, you should do it. At least to let her rest in peace knowing that you gave him a second chance. That's all she wanted. You read the letter, John.'

John looked down at his daughter now sleeping peacefully in his arms and sighed. His eyes filled with tears, as they usually did when his mother was mentioned. He nodded. 'All right... _all right_. You've convinced me, Anna.'

Anna stood from the sofa and walked toward him, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. 'You're a wise man, Mr Bates. Should I call him in here?'

He looked up at her as she stood at his side letting her fingers twine through his hair. It was nearly impossible for him to deny her anything. But placing an arm around her hips and burrowing his head into her waist he said, 'Not yet and we should both do it, I think. Let's just...let me just think about it first.'

Anna smiled at him before gently caressing Finn's chubby cheek. 'Put her in her basket now, I'll make us some tea.'

Later that night, when the girls were asleep, they were found in the nursery. William was tucked in waiting for his story and Anna sitting down on the edge of the bed, waiting too.

'And what story do you want tonight?' John asked.

William wrinkled his nose. 'Can you tell me a story about a pirate?'

John looked over at Anna, trying hard not to roll his eyes.. She quirked her brow at him. 'A pirate...you say?'

'Uh-huh…' the boy thought for a second, looking at his mother before locking eyes with his father. 'Daddy, where's Captain Finn? I miss him. He told me stories about pirates all the time.'

'Oh, I see,' John frowned. 'You like his stories better than mine?'

'No, I just miss his because he hasn't told me one in awhile.'

John sighed, feeling his wife shift on bed next to him, one of her hands beginning to rub his shoulder. 'Tell him,' he heard her whisper.

John nodded. 'Son,' he took a deep breath. Anna's hand found his and he took it, squeezing it gently for all the courage that he needed now. 'There's something I want- we want to tell you about Captain Finn.'

'Is he gone forever?' the boy asked, his eyes pleading and his bottom lip quivering for all the world like his mother's did when she upset.

'No. He's not gone forever, in fact...he...he won't be going at all.' John lowered his head, trying to think of a good way to tell the boy the truth. 'You see, son, Captain Finn...well, he's my father. He's your granddad.'

William screwed his forehead up, taking in his father's words. He was not quite grasping the importance of such a confession.

'You see, my darling,' Anna began. 'Daddy thought his father was dead, you know that.'

Will nodded.

'...but he's not. He was just...missing. And now he's come back,' Anna continued.

'Why?' William asked, confused.

'It took him some years to be able to find us,' John added. 'We didn't know who he was until a few days ago, that's why we didn't tell you.'

'You didn't know your daddy?' Will was incredulous.

'No. You see...when..when my dad went missing I was only a boy, and it was many, many years ago,' John told him. 'I grew up, he grew older and I didn't recognise him at first.'

'Was that why you were so mad? Because your memory quit working?' the boy questioned innocently and his words made his parents chuckle.

'One of the reasons, yes...but it doesn't matter now,' John said.

'Where is he then? Where's my granddad Captain Finn?' It was if it was just now hitting William. The thought that he had a granddad, and he was a proper seaman, to boot was beyond thrilling.

'He's living in the village. He's just been busy but, you'll be seeing him again,' Anna replied, shooting John a look.

'Yes,' John gave in, rolling his eyes at his wife. 'With time you will.'

'Just you wait until I tell Percy my granddad is the Captain!' William exclaimed excitedly. 'Why aren't you a Captain too, daddy? You should be one too!'

'I'm not a seaman, son. I like being home with mummy, you and the twins. You see, seamen they don't...they don't have much time for their family, unless they're old and they need someone to take care of them.' John answered Anna's previous look with one of his own.

'But I want to be a Captain of a great boat when I grow up!' the boy said decidedly, a huge smile on his face.

'Well, we will see about that. Now you go to sleep. It's late,' John urged.

William crawled from under the covers, giving his father a big hug. 'That was better than a story, daddy!'

'I'm glad you liked it, son. Come on, give your mother a kiss and say your goodnights.'

William did as John told him, placing a loud kiss on his mother's cheek before crawling back under the blankets.

'Goodnight daddy. Goodnight mummy.'

'Goodnight son, sleep well,' John replied, tucking the boy in and kissing his forehead before leaving the room.

'See...your son is more understanding than you think.' Anna told him as they walked down the hall, one of her arms around his middle as he wrapped one around her shoulders.

'I just don't want any of my children to suffer with any sort of loss. I know I can't protect them from everything. Life is already so unpredictable as it is, but if that old man up and takes off again...'

'Don't worry love. Your father is too old and weak to run away again.' She chuckled as they stopped in front of the bathroom door. 'Me first? Or you?'

'You go ahead. I'm feeling a bit peckish,' he said, rubbing his belly.

'How can you be hungry after all the potato soup you ate?' Anna giggled.

John side-eyed her before taking her index finger in his hand and poking it into his ribs. 'Feel that? There's room for one more bowl there, I think. I'll be up in a minute.' John kissed the top of her head and turned toward the stairs.

The bathroom door opened not five minutes later. Anna was at the sink putting cream on her face. She looked at John over her shoulder as he lowered the lid of the toilet seat and sat down to ate his soup. 'Why are you eating in here?'

'Because I wanted to be with you, not down in the kitchen with the animals,' he said, licking his spoon. 'Your husband is a very good cook, by the way.' Then he got up and nudged her with his hip. 'Mind if I borrow your sink to rinse out my bowl, wouldn't want this to dry on here?'

'Borrow it? Are you going to give it back? Hand it here, I'll do it. Quite a day, wasn't it?' Anna watched him through the mirror as he stood at the toilet, his back to her.

He flexed his shoulders and stretched his neck slightly. 'That it was, my darling, that it was.' Finished, he flushed the toilet and turned toward her. 'Are you done with the sink? I'd like to wash up too, if there's any hot water left.'

Anna wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her flush to him. 'You're feeling better aren't you?'

He rubbed his nose against hers. 'I'm feeling...I'm feeling better, yes.' He lowered his hands to cup her bottom, giving her a squeeze. 'Now go on, I'll be there in a minute.'

'I'll be waiting,' she said, slipping out the door.

Telling his son the truth had made him lighter, even though there was still a trace of insecurity within him, and he knew the only thing that could make him feel better about that was Anna. Her kisses and warm embraces would soothe him through the night, and he would return the favor as he loved her.

With time all wounds heal and the two of them were the biggest proof of that. With time...only with time and love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _December 11th, 1927 9:45pm_

 _Today was a most satisfying day. We got so much done around the house. John was even able to get Will to pick up his room, with the reminder that Christmas was just around the corner. The fact that everything ended up shoved under his bed is beside the point. That's a lesson for another day._

 _I spent the biggest part of my day ironing and folding laundry. I did the wash early yesterday, hung it out, brought it back in at dusk, frozen stiff. Will's trousers stood on their own! Then I rehung almost everything in the warm kitchen where it took all night to dry. Things seem more difficult in wintery weather. The laundry really piles up now that we have the twins and I'm back to working. I'm so lucky John is as helpful as he is. He doesn't think of it as my work and or his work. He thinks of it as our work. He even sat at the table tonight doing the mending for me. Where does that come from anyway? From having a single, working mother, I imagine. He's always been helpful. Too bad I can't thank her, but maybe she knows._

 _And then, the most important part of our day, we told William who Eamon really is. It wasn't easy for John. He's so afraid Eamon will disappear again and break Will's heart and John's too, I suspect. I'm just so proud of him for the way he's handled everything. He truly is the best person I have ever , he's my husband and I should feel like that, but it's the absolute truth._

 _I wish I had a photograph of Will's face when John told him. He was beside himself with happiness. And I think John feels better getting that out of the way too. I believe we'll all sleep better tonight._

 _I'm thinking we'll ask Eamon to dinner some time next week. We haven't all had a sit down together and I hate to think of him all by himself every night when he has a perfectly lovely family just down the lane. I'll ask John first of course, but they have to get used to each other sooner or later. I'll mention it as soon as he comes to bed._

 _I have to tell you about the girl's newest game. We call it, Where Did It Go? They'll throw something down on the floor and when we throw up our hands and say, 'where did it go?' they giggle and squeal their heads off. They think it's the funniest thing ever, but it does get a little too much when it goes on for more than a few minutes. Luckily, Will enjoys it as much as they do and he's always willing to play with them._

 _He isn't playing with Percy as often either, which is fine with me. They seem to fight about everything lately and I have a feeling that when Percy finds out the Capt. is Will's granddad he will not take it well._

 _Oh, here comes John now. Hello, Mr Bates!_

 _~ Anna Bates_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hello, Mr Bates!' Anna smiled flirtily at her husband as he walked in the room. His hair was damp and loose, falling over his brow. He had his trousers on still, but he was bare chested and his braces were swinging down on either side of his legs. She closed the journal and placed it on top of the nightstand. 'I see you are all done.'

John winked, taking off his trousers, followed by his underwear, and folding them neatly on top of a chair before walking toward the bed. 'Should I put my pyjamas on?' he teased her.

'Big silly! Come here.' Anna said, stretching her arms out for him. 'I have to thank you for that delicious soup and for your help today.'

John smiled as he crawled in bed, sinking into her embrace and resting his head on her chest. 'You don't need to thank me, love. It's my pleasure, you know that.'

'Nevertheless...I want you to know that I don't take you for granted. I never have and I never will.' She kissed the crown of his head, his hair smelling of soap.

'And neither will I,' he sighed deeply before leaning up to face her. 'You can thank me all you want now.'

Anna giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. 'Don't you worry, Mr Bates…' she whispered when they broke apart. 'I will.'

She felt his arms around her waist then, pulling her down onto the sheets as his lips found the skin of her neck.

'You know...I've been thinking…' Anna continued as he kissed his way along her jaw. 'Your father is all alone when he has his family so close to him.' She heard him moan his response, his attention now focused on the top of her breasts. He shift the fabric of her nightdress aside for better access, and for a moment she forgot what she wanted to say. 'And...well…' his touches too delicious to find any sense of her words. 'Maybe dinner...one of these days?'

'What?' John hovered over her, his cheeks flushed and his lips parted, a questioning look on his face. 'Dinner for what?'

Anna took a shuddering sigh, trying to regain control. 'Your father. I think we should invite him for dinner soon.'

'Why are you bringing him up now of all times?' John shook his head, but before he could say no, she took his face between her hands and pulled him in for another kiss. One of her legs was now around his waist, letting him know of her intentions. 'You're being unfair, Anna. You're seducing me into it,' he said.

'For your own good. Is it working?' she smiled, biting her lower lip, her hands travelling down his body.

'Oh...oh yes it is, dammit,' he moaned, kissing her neck once again. His body beginning to respond.

'And?' she insisted.

'And what?' his voice was muffled by her skin.

'And yes or no for inviting your father for dinner.'

'All right, _all right_...just...take this thing off.' John fumbled with the strings of her nightdress and with practice he slid it over her head, exposing her to his hungry eyes.

His reply had been spoken without a second thought, but that was fine. It was for his own good. He wouldn't go back on his word now, Anna wouldn't let him, and in the end he would be glad for it. After all, his wife was always right.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	54. Father Christmas?

**December 19th, 1927 11:00am**

 **I feel Christmas in the air this morning. Anna, Sarah and Daisy are busy decorating the hotel. Anna is making and hanging fragrant pine wreaths on all the windows and the outside doors. Daisy and Sarah are wrapping the stair railings with boughs and festive red ribbons.**

 **I don't think I've mentioned this before, but Anna and I have decided to open up the big (but mostly empty storeroom) off the kitchen and turn it into a large banquet room. All it took was a good cleaning and a coat of paint. Once Anna and Sarah sewed up some nice curtains and we purchased a few new tables and chairs it was all set to go. We already have two private parties booked for this coming week and the village council wants to have their New Year's Eve party here. Our business is growing by leaps and bounds.**

 **Anna has hired our permanent guest, the Amazing Remo, who as it happens, is an amazing pianist too, to play Christmas carols on the piano in the pub during lunch and dinner. It's going to irritate the hell out of Sam, who's being a real pistol about the holiday season. You should have seen the look on his face when Anna suggested he wear a Father Christmas cap behind the bar. Even I had to agree with Sam about that one.**

 **My beautiful baby girls are enjoying some tummy time on a blanket in front of the fire where they're nice and toasty and very chatty this morning. I think they're talking to each other. In fact I'm sure they are. I've even seen them holding hands. They're going to be great friends.**

 **And Will, you might be wondering how he's doing since he found out about his granddad. I've been putting him off about seeing him and I know that's unfair to the boy. So when I get home today Will and I, at Anna's urging are going to visit the Capt. and invite him to dinner after church on Sunday. Anna has persuaded me it's better to make the next move sooner rather than later. By taking Will with me, he can issue the invitation. It will please William and probably the old man too. I only hope this all gets easier.**

 **On a pleasant note, the church has asked for one of the girls to be baby Jesus in it's Nativity on Christmas Eve and Will is to be a shepherd.**

 **Time to move the girls to their baskets and see to greeting the luncheon customers.**

 **~John Bates**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Invitation**

Anna placed a loud kiss on her husband's cheek before handing him his hat and coat and wrapping his red plaid scarf around his neck.

'Now you, behave, Mr Bates. I will be checking with your son to see if you do.'

John couldn't help but smile at the look she gave him.

'Yes, yes, mother. I'll be a good boy,' he replied, then let out a long sigh. 'At least I'll try my best.'

'Shush you. You _will_ do your best because you promised.'

'I made that promise in a moment when my thoughts were fogged by lust, Anna. You should never ask a man such important things when his mind is somewhere else, especially when it's within the realms of passion and love.' John pulled her tight to his chest and she giggled, hanging on to the lapels of his coat.

'That's _exactly_ when you should ask a man such important things, Mr Bates…' she felt him nuzzle his nose against her neck, followed by soft little kisses. '...the one time women have the advantage.'

Forehead to forehead, he whispered, 'Anna May Bates, you always have the advantage with me.'

'Mummy, I'm ready!' William's voice interrupted them and they broke apart with a smile as the boy showed his parents his clean hands and face. 'And I washed 'em with soap and all.'

'You are supposed to wash them with soap and all all the time, cheeky monkey. Here,' Anna took the boy's cap from the hook and placed it atop his head, giving him a kiss on the end of his nose, and buttoned up his winter coat. 'Now you are ready. Both of you. My handsome gentlemen.'

Father and son smiled proudly at her words and left the house. The boy held John's hand tight, pulling with all the strength he had, excited to meet his seafaring granddad for the first time as a proper family member.

'Slow down, son. You are nearly dragging me!' John chuckled at the William's enthusiasm. At least his long lost father had brought happiness to Will. Maybe with time that happiness would extend to himself...too soon to tell as yet. He only hoped nothing bad would come out of it for his precious boy. All the rest could wait, even his own acceptance.

Soon they stood outside Workman's boardinghouse. They climbed the stairs to Eamon's second floor room. 'I wanna knock,' the boy begged and John gave in with a smile and a nod of his head. William made sure their presence was announced soundly and hard. 'It's us! William and John Bates!'

The old man was at the door in a flash, 'I wasn't expecting you, lad!' Eamon opened his arms to the boy immediately, and William flew into them. 'What a grand surprise this is!'

Eamon sniffed into his grandson's hair, before looking up at John, standing there, tall and clearly uncomfortable. He remembered doing the exact same thing when John was little like Will, opening his arms every time he would arrive home after weeks at sea...until that time when he didn't come home.

'How are you doin'?' Eamon asked as he let go of the boy, inviting both to sit.

'We're good.' John replied,with downcast eyes. He was trying to hide the tears that had formed at what he had just witnessed. His memory had taken him back, but Eamon knew that too well...he had seen the same memory when he closed his own eyes while holding William. The smell was the same. The energy the boy held was the same.

'Thank you for bringing the boy. It's been a while now... sit down son, please.'

John nodded then, sitting down beside Will at the little table. The old man sat on his bed. 'We aren't here just for that. He has a message for you,' he said, nodding toward his son.

Eamon furrowed his brow, curious, looking over at the boy and waiting for that said message to be shared.

'Mummy, Daddy,' William looked at his father for a second, '...me and the girls want to invite you to have dinner at our house. Mummy said, we would all be very honoured...Daddy too, she said, ' _John Bates you will be honoured too, goodness sake!'_ 'cause Daddy didn't want to be honoured at first.'

'Will!' John widened his eyes at the boy while the old man laughed heartily. 'There are certain things that are not to be said.'

'Let the boy be. I wasn't expecting you to be honoured to have me there...I wasn't even expecting being invited for dinner.' Eamon confessed with a long sigh.

'You have to thank my wife for that,' John replied.

'I will. I reckon she has you in the palm of her hand.'

'I love her, that's it. I'd do anything to see her happy, and this makes her happy.'

Eamon nodded thoughtfully, his eyes on his grandson once again. 'You are exactly like your mum in that matter. When she loved, she would do it above all things…'

'She loved you...above all things,' John spat out. Sometimes his bitterness was just too strong to hold back.

The old man nodded at that, more than ready to change the subject. 'Did you tell the lad? That I'm your-'

'They did!' William shouted. 'I told Percy already and he didn't believe it. He's so jealous because my granddad is a seaman. He has no granddads, only grandmas.'

'That Percy boy...he's a rascal,' Eamon said, laughing, his belly jumping up and down as he did.

'Indeed…' John rose from his chair. 'We should get back, I left Anna alone with the twins and it's almost time for their feeding.'

'You share that duty, do you?' Eamon said with a slight grin.

John's lip quirked, 'Well, I entertain one while she feeds the other. It's different with twins.'

'How're the girls?' his father asked.

'They're well...growing fast. Too fast,' John sighed.

'Yeah, and they talk to each other, but I can't understand them, and they suck on everything. If you give 'em your toe they'll suck on it,' William said with the look of experience on his face.

'But we don't do that, Will…' John grinned, shaking his head. 'So, do you accept the invitation?'

''Course I do! When for?'

'Sunday, this Sunday. Anna's making steak and ale pie. I hope you like it.'

'Your mother used to welcome me home with that…' Eamon looked down at his feet. 'I'll love it. I'm sure she's as good with the pans as your mum was.'

'That she is. All right, Will, let's go home.'

'See you on Sunday granddad!' William jumped down from his chair and walked toward Eamon, ready to say goodbye. 'I'll show you my room and my books. I have pirate ones! You'll like those.'

'I'm looking forward to it, lad. See you then.' The old man and the boy hugged goodbye and with some reluctance John shook hands with his father.

The walk home was a bit slower. William was chatty, sharing his plans for Sunday. He would make his bed himself, without any help so he could brag about his achievement to his granddad. And maybe even help with dinner? Maybe pudding...as it was easier. He would also help with the dishes or even read a good pirate story to his granddad. Of course he would have to pretend to be reading most of the words but he was sure the old man wouldn't mind...and before they knew it, father and son were home, ready to tell an anxiously waiting Anna everything about their visit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _December 19th, 1927 9:15pm_

 _Oh my, I'm am so tuckered out. This bed feels extra good tonight and will feel even better when my lovely husband crawls in with me. I have the girls down to sleep and John is settling William into bed. I don't think the boy has stopped talking since he came home from Eamon's. It's been a steady stream of 'My granddad this and my granddad that…' Oh, he has such big plans for Sunday. I just pray all goes well._

 _We were kept busy decorating the hotel and pub today for Christmas. It's looking so festive, and it has really put me in the holiday spirit. I was able to sneak out and do some Christmas shopping this afternoon. I found John a new shaving kit, with razor, bowl, brush and soap. All he really needed was the brush because Will used his for painting and the bristles were never the same after that, but he's been a very good boy so I got him the whole kit. I also found him some beautiful sterling silver cuff links. Those I left at Chandler's Jewelry to be monogrammed with his initials. I think he'll be pleased. Oh drat! I'm going to have to scratch that out or he'll see it. Sometimes I wish this was a private journal._

 _I've made Finn and Fee two cloth dolls without eyes or embellishments, because I'm sure they will go straight in their mouths. They suck on anything they can get a hold of these days. I even caught Will offering up his toe to Fee. That boy! And, so I'm thrilled with this...we've ordered them a playpen which they need desperately as they're out growing their baskets._

 _I even made Eamon a bright red, woolen scarf and bought him some new gloves. I noticed he had a couple of fingers poking out._

 _We've held off on Will's gift. For one thing, he's a snooper, but also he's writing his list to Father Christmas tomorrow night and sending it up the chimney. Hopefully one of us will get a peek at it before it incinerates. We've always written them for him before, but this year he says he wants to do it himself. The last I heard he wanted a train set._

 _The ladies in charge of the Christmas Eve Nativity at church have asked me if they could use one of the twins to serve as the baby Jesus. I guess it's an honour, but how do I chose which one? Will has been picked to be a shepherd. He's thrilled, of course. We've told him he has to stand still. I'm not sure if he can manage that. I'll start on his shepherd's robe and headdress tomorrow. I have an old striped tablecloth I can use for that. Motherhood is all about improvising._

 _And here comes my handsome husband now. I think I'm needed by to look in his eye._

 _Night all, Anna Bates_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **Father Christmas?**

After dinner mum had given him a pencil and a piece of paper and told him to write out his Christmas list. That's how he came to be sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the fireplace, his chin propped up with his hand, and a sick feeling in his tummy. William Bates had a problem. He didn't believe. Oh, he wanted to, so badly, but all the evidence pointed to the fact that Father Christmas wasn't real. Not even the thought of a new granddad could cheer him tonight.

It all started just after lunch today…

' _...and I'm going to ask Father Christmas for a sailing ship and a new box of colours and -'_

' _Eh, you big baby! You don't still believe in that old boobie, do you?'_ Percy had sneered, as the two sat in Will's bedroom trying to built a castle made of wooden blocks.

' _No…'_ the uncertainty in Will's voice had been enough for his friend to continue his banter.

' _You really are a sweet little boy, ain't you? Bet mummy kisses you goodnight and all.'_

' _No she doesn't!'_ William had lied. ' _And I'm not sweet or nothin'.'_

' _Anyway, Father Christmas ain't real. Them old folks tell us about him just so we behave, but I ain't biting it one bit. They ain't trickin' me,'_ Percy affirmed, smirking cockily at his younger friend.

' _Yeah, they ain't trickin' me either,'_ the younger boy had echoed, trying his best not to look too troubled about the fact.

And that was the reason why he was so sad now, looking at the blank paper in his hands as he sat before the fireplace. In all his short life, or better, since he remembered any thought he had had, he wanted so badly to learn how to write just so he could write to Father Christmas himself. Even last year he had voiced his gift wishes to his parents so they could do it for him, with the idea that next Christmas he would be the one doing the writing. And now this. Now this bothersome doubt. It was all making him rather itchy.

The flames were flickering before his eyes when he heard his father's steps approaching him from behind.

'Oh my! Haven't started yet? Are you having trouble thinking of what you want?' John asked, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

'Nah…' William wrinkled his nose. 'I'm just not sure if it will make any difference, Daddy.'

'What do you mean, son? Father Christmas needs to know what you want. How can he get you the right thing?' his father asked, trying the understand.

'Percy said there's no such thing as Father Christmas. How can he travel the world in one night after all?' the boy said rather shaken, turning his sad eyes up to face his dad. Everything he had always believed was about to be proven wrong.

John sighed, shaking his head. 'That Percy friend of yours...what does he know anyway?'

'He said Father Christmas is only a way for old folks to make us children behave,' William explained his friend's point of view.

'Let's do this, son.' John thought for a moment...Will was still too young for the truth. Every child should believe in a bit of magic before they grow up for good. Was there any way out of this though? And then, he had an idea! 'Listen, why don't you ask if he's real? Before you start your list, or after, you decide, write to him asking that. What better way to put an end to your doubts and having a direct answer...if you get one.' John shot the boy an understanding look.

'Yes!' William's expression perked up at his father's suggestion. 'I'll do that!'

'See, much better! And don't forget to give it to me to read before you burn it…' John warned the boy, as an excuse to get a peek at his Christmas wishes. 'Just so we make sure there aren't any spelling mistakes. If Father Christmas is real he will be very proud of such young boy writing to him but we have to make sure he understands everything, right?'

'Right!' the boy replied, now with his troubles at ease. John ran a hand through his golden hair, so like Anna's,

happy to have averted this potential parental crisis.

Later that night, when the children were asleep, Anna and John enjoyed the silence of their room. She was already in bed when he came in after washing up, and she was reading the copy of the list their son had written. The original had been thrown in the fire, as tradition called for, the copy had been written by John when he corrected some of the boy's mistakes.

'Oh, this part,' Anna cleared her throat before starting to read Will's list. 'I want a sailing ship, a box of forty colours, just like the one I saw in Mr Louis' shop, a pocket watch like daddy's and a box of endless chocolates,' she rolled her eyes. 'The beggar. Endless chocolates!'

'He's a sweet tooth like his mother,' John chuckled as he got in bed, sitting up beside his wife and resting his head against the headboard. 'And his letter to Father Christmas, did you read it?'

' _Dear Father Christmas, I just want to know if you are real or not because Percy said you weren't but mummy and daddy say you are and I don't know what I should believe. I mean, Percy is silly and all but he's right about lots of things, like, cats lick their bottoms because they don't clean 'em with paper like people do. Same with dogs. Or when he said witches fly on brooms because they are women and women like a good broom. So, I just want to know if you are a lie or not a lie. And if you are not a lie, how come you can travel the world in one night and read our lists after they burn? If you would be so kind to explain that to me. I will tell Percy if you do.'_

'I did! And now? Will Father Christmas answer him?' Anna asked, smiling.

''Course he will! He will write the boy a long letter explaining everything.' John winked at his wife.

'Aren't you the best father in the world?' she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her.

'I have no idea what you are talking about, my dear,' he said, kissing her temple as he did.

Anna ran the tip of her nose down his cheek. 'Did you see how excited he was when he burned the letter? I think he is really waiting for his reply.'

'He shall have it on Christmas morning with his presents. Don't worry. You got to give Father Christmas time to…' John felt her lips at the corner of his mouth and sighed before finishing his sentence. '...to write it.'

'Indeed. Father Christmas has a lot to do,' she whispered.

'And Father John has a lot to do too!' he growled, pulling her down in the bed in a fit of giggles, tickling at her sides as his lips nuzzled at the neckline of her nightgown. The list lay on the floor, forgotten for now, while they spent the next few hours in each other's arms. It was almost Christmas! A time for family and love, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time: Christmas Eve and Christmas Day w/the Bateses!

Written by Handy-for-the-bus & Terriejane from The Anna & Mr. Bates Reading Room

 _Thank you for reading ~ Please review. It's your reviews that keep us going. :)_


	55. Little Shepherd Boy

Hi, it's me, William Bates. My Granddad is helping me write this, because I don't always get the words right. You'll be seeing me here sometimes. Mummy and Daddy are really busy right now and they said it would be okay as long as I wrote it on another piece of paper and gave it to them to read first. So this is number one, by William Bates.

I asked Granddad if he wanted to say anything too. He says he doesn't.

They said I should write about things that happen, and this happened. Daddy hung a kissing berry flower from the light in the upstairs hallway last night. I asked him what that was for and he said it was for catching pretty girls under it and getting a kiss from them. I said, 'Like Mummy?' and he said, 'Exactly like your Mummy?'

I think it's silly, but it works, cause I heard Mummy laughing last night and wanted to see what was going on. I got out of bed and peeked out my door and I saw Mummy kissing Daddy. I don't know why he needs his kissing berries to kiss her. They do it all the time anyway.

It's Christmas Eve and I'm going to be a shepherd tonight at the church. Granddad is going too. Mummy made me a shepherd robe and blanket for my head and Daddy gave me his old cane for a staff. I look like a real shepherd in it. Oh, Fee is going to be baby Jesus. I told her she wasn't allowed to cry. That's all I have to say. Good-bye.

Happy Christmas! The End ~ William Bates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas Eve, 1927

Little Shepherd Boy

'Twas the night before Christmas and John Bates was attempting to adjust William's shepherd's headdress and robes. The boy was beside himself, so excited he just couldn't stand still, bouncing on one leg and then the other.

'Do you need to go pee, son?' John asked.

'Uh-uh, Daddy?'

"Then please, stand still, or we will never meet your mother at the church on time,' John said, the shepard's headdress slipping off Will's head as he shook it side to side, causing it to fall to the floor.

'Do I have to wear that thing, Daddy? It itches.' Will complained.

'If you want to be a shepherd, yes, you do. You can stand it for a little while,' John told him, re-settling the headdress back on his head.

Eamon Bates, from his seat on the sofa, looked on in awe at the patience his son was exhibiting. It was clear that John had a calling to be a father. For himself, he was just thrilled to be allowed to be a witness to it.

Anna and Fee were already at the church, Fee being assigned the part of baby Jesus in this year's nativity. They had drawn straws as to which twin got the role. Fee won. It was John's job to get shepard, Will, and spectator, Finn, across the street to the church within the next fifteen minutes.

'There! All set... I think.' John looked around at his father, still amazed he was here, that this was happening, but it was. Best to just accept it. 'There, let's go. Don't forget your stick, son.' He stood up, pulled on his gloves, took Will's hand and headed for the front door.

'It's a staff, Daddy!'

'Uh, John… Anna will be upset if we forget little Finola… Don't you think?' Eamon stopped his son in his tracks.

"Right…' John sighed and threw his head back, 'Finn, how could I forget Finn?' And she needed her nappy changed yet. John glanced from his smiling daughter sitting in her basket, to Will and then to his father.

'Here, let me take the boy across the street and find Anna. You tend to Finola and meet us there,' Eamon offered.

'Yes...yes, that will work,' John said as he rushed to change the baby girl. 'And, thank you.'

Will grabbed the older man's hand, 'C'mon, Granddad! Let's go. I'm gonna be a shepherd, remember?'

'I'm coming, lad. I only have one leg, you remember?' The old man grabbed Will with one hand and his stick with the other and hurried out the front door and across the street to the church.

John chuckled as he picked Finn up and put her on the sofa to change her. 'I can't believe I almost forgot you, baby girl. Shhh…' he said, putting an index finger to his lips. 'Don't tell Mummy.'

The little girl kicked her chubby legs and laughed at her daddy.

xxxxx

'Hold tight, William. Don't let her run away.' An old man, known as _the sheep man,_ told the boy as he handed him a piece of rope to hold. At the end there was a small sheep looking rather upset with the situation she found herself in. 'Her name is Lily and she's only a young one. She won't give you much trouble, hm? If you think you can't handle her, I'm right there…' the man pointed out off to the side. 'You call me. I'll come running.'

William nodded obediently, sharing a look with Lily and hoping that the little wooly animal wouldn't give him any trouble. He was good with dogs and cats, even fish and birds, but sheep? Sheep were a whole other business.

The boy lifted his head up to spot his proud parents and his granddad among the villagers. They were smiling back at him and his mother dared a quick wave, her expression a reassuring one. ' _You will be the sweetest of shepherds. And you will behave properly as you promised.'_ He remembered her words now as the headpiece he reluctantly wore began to itch. At least Lily was now lying down and as still as a statue. That was a relief.

Fee was Jesus and sleeping peacefully in the manger, wrapped snugly in her swaddling clothes atop of a hot water bottle, as comfy as she could be. William on the other hand, was a bit confused. How could a girl be baby Jesus? His blasted headdress was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute. He stuck a finger up underneath it trying to scratch causing it to shift just a bit.

His eyes drifted toward the crowd again. Mum and Dad were talking with some friends. More people were coming by. George and Sybil Crawley were Joseph and Mary. The baby sheep stood up looking around as if in search of something. The sheep man was nowhere in sight. 'Oh no!' thought Will. Shepherding was becoming less and less fun.

'Lily…' the boy whispered, pulling the rope ever so slightly. 'Stay, girl. Sit.' But Lily didn't play by dog rules. She was more interested in the hay that was under the manger where his sister, baby Jesus slept. That's when Lily began to baa loudly and started pulling on the rope William was holding.

'No! Lilly!' the poor boy pleaded. His headdress slipping to the side with every movement he made to try to prevent the sheep from getting to the hay. But the little animal was strong, and William wondered how such a young sheep could pull so hard...maybe, he thought, it was just a shrunken old sheep and the sheep man had tricked him. And that's when he had to use all his strength to stop her. His arms were just too weak, his legs not stable enough, the hairpins his dad had used to anchor the headdress in place were now pulling hard at his hair.

The baa's could be heard by the crowd, now silent, watching what was unfolding before them. The other children in the nativity were wide eyed and scared. Lily seemed possessed trying to get to the manger where Fee was just now waking up. Baby Jesus began to cry. William was sweating, thinking that if he let go off the rope the sheep would run to the manger and hurt his little sister...he looked at the crowd again and saw his parents, and the tears that he had tried so hard to hold back began to slide down his cheeks.

'It's all right, it's all right,' the sheep man took the rope from his hands the second after, pulling Lily to him. 'Come here, girl...I have food for you here,' he said, taking a handful of hay out of his pocket. 'Here girl, here…' and Lily went willingly, wagging her tail as happily as any dog.

'Will, are you all right, my love?' Anna cried, after having to walk by the crowd of people that had gathered to see the scene.

'Mummy…' William sobbed into her shoulder, as she kneeled down to welcome him in a tight hug. 'I don't want to be no shepherd anymore.'

'Darling, the sheep is gone now, and everything is fine.' Anna tried to calm her son down.

'My headdress is pulling my hair and it's bloody itchy as hell,' the boy cried louder now, everyone hearing his pleas.

'William,' Anna whispered in a scolding manner. 'Don't say those words in public.'

'Where's my daddy?' the boy pouted again.

'I'm here, son.' John announced from behind Anna.

'Take me home, Daddy, please.' Will begged.

'All right, darling, come here.' The boy stretched out his arms asking to be carried and John lifted him into his arms.

'You stay here and see to Fee, love,' John told Anna. 'I left Finn with my father.'

'All right,' Anna nodded, patting Will on the back. 'Take him home. We won't be long now.'

John walked away then, everyone smiling at the boy with reassuring eyes, telling him he did very well, it wasn't his fault. But William wouldn't have it, not even when his granddad told him so.

'Take the lad home, son. I'll stay to help Anna with the babies,' Eamon said, running a hand along Will's back as the boy held his father's neck as tight as he could.

'Thank you...much appreciated,' John replied, the old man's offer surprisingly warming his heart. 'I'm going now.'

'I don't want to be a shepherd ever again!' William's voice was muffled on John's shoulder.

'All right, if you don't want to you don't have to, but let me say this, you were very brave for stopping that sheep from running to the manger,' John told the boy, proudly.

'I didn't want her to knock Fee over...and the sheep man wasn't there. He said he'd be right there,' the boy explained. 'And the stupid headdress was too itchy.'

'You are a good brother, my boy. The best. When Fee is old enough to understand we will tell her about the day you saved her from a mad, hungry sheep.'

His father's words made Will laugh, even though he had tried so hard not to at first. Soon enough they were home, making hot chocolate in the kitchen, waiting for the others to arrive. So even though the Nativity had been rather terrifying for young William, it would turn into a great day in the end. A day William would never forget.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy Christmas Eve from Handy & Terrie :)


	56. A Bates Family Christmas

**December 25th, 1927 ~ 10:00 a.m.**

 **Christmas has made me a sentimental fool. As I'm writing this, I am surrounded by all that I hold dear - Anna, William and the twins. Oh...and now my long lost father too, returned to the fold. I'm still not sure about that development, but William seems thrilled to have a granddad all of his own. Anna says it's a good thing and I should be grateful, and since she's rarely wrong...well, we'll see.**

 **Looking around the room, I see Anna directly across from me, seated in her rocking chair. Still in her comfortable old robe, her hair is pulled back with a red satin ribbon, her slippered feet propped up on a stool in front of the fire. She looks for all the world like a lass of twenty. Fee is in her arms, excitedly waving her new rattle around. Oh my! And there she hit Anna on the nose with it.**

 **Will and the Captain are huddled together on the sofa discussing the parts of the model ship he got for Christmas. I'm ashamed to say I might be a bit jealous...of both of them, actually.**

 **The old man is settling into his role of grandfather in a way he never could as father. William was beside himself, when a week or so ago Anna and I told him who this new person in our lives really was. Will's annoying friend, Percy, who suspects the Captain is a pirate, was impressed but extremely jealous. And yes, we're taking no small amount of pleasure in that.**

 **And here I am, in my chair situated between the fireplace and our Christmas tree. Baby Finn's sitting up in her basket on the floor at my feet, the flames from the fire dancing in her eyes, as I drink my morning tea and write in this journal.**

 **Anna just asked me to take Fee. She wants to get the turkey ready to go into the oven. It's going to be a fine feast in the Bates' house this year. I hope you will be here in spirit.**

 **~ John Bates.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Christmas Day 1927 5:15pm_

 _Hello & a very Happy Christmas!_

 _I'll just take over from where John left off. Our Christmas dinner is over and the mess is mostly cleared away. I'm sitting here at the kitchen table watching three generations of Bates men washing and drying the dishes. That's something I never thought I'd see._

 _We had been sitting at the dining room table long after the meal was finished. We rarely use the dining room, but it being Christmas and all… and things were going so well. The dinner turned out perfectly, if I do say so myself._

 _Everyone was leaning back in their chairs, rubbing their too-full bellies. Will had taken his boat and moved to his favorite spot, under the table. The girls were in their brand new play pen in the corner of the room. Fee, sound asleep on her tummy and Finn sucking mightily on her fist, her eyelids slowly closing. All was well in their little world._

 _And apparently, all was well in the Bates' world, in general. For after a few moments of silence, John rose from the table and headed for the kitchen. When he returned he handed his father an apron and grunted to him, 'Alright, old man, now it's time to pay for your dinner. Let's clear all this away and do the dishes for Anna. She's been at it since five this morning.'_

 _Well, I wish you could have seen the surprised and delighted expression on Eamon's face. That might have been the moment he truly became a member of our little tribe. He got to his feet and tied the apron on, smiled hugely at me, and saluted his son , "Aye, aye, lad,' he said and he and John began working together, loading the tray with plates and cups and silverware to be washed._

 _From under the table, Will yelled 'Me too!' and followed them into the kitchen._

 _What was I to do? Certainly not sit there like a queen. I grabbed some bowls from the sideboard and headed to the kitchen too, where I was promptly ordered to sit and handed a mug of cocoa. They did allow me to pick the remaining turkey from the carcass for soup for tomorrow, but that was all. And that's where I still find myself. I must say, I could learn to like this._

 _I'm so proud of my husband. He is handling everything all so well and I think he's really coming around to having his father back in his life. I hope Mother Bates is watching, and smiling down on us. I believe she is._

 _After contemplating shutting Jack in William's room for the day, because he doesn't have the best of table manners, I relented to letting him in the kitchen only. That lasted for maybe ten minutes when he pushed his way through when I brought in a fresh teapot. I wasn't sure how he'd react to the Capt., a virtual stranger eating at our table, but it all went remarkably well. It seems the Capt. is a dog man and they really got on. Of course Jack still has terrible table manners, that will never change. Charlie, the cat chose to spend his Christmas under Will's bed._

 _And another country is heard from. Butter, our canary, just let out a burst of song. That caused Eamon to mention his wife's bird from when John was a teenage boy. John looked up from scrubbing a pan, "How do you know about Honey?'_

" _Oh, your mother often spoke of that bird in her letters. He brought a lot of happiness into her life.'_

 _John just looked at him for a moment then nodded his head, 'That he did.'_

 _The dishes were done. William has fallen asleep under the kitchen table. The girls are down for the next couple of hours. Eamon took off his apron, stretched his arms, and thanked us profusely for the invite. Then he grabbed his coat and cap from the hook by the back door, said goodbye and walked out into the garden. John stood there for only a second, then he followed him._

 _I watched them from the window. It was getting on toward dusk. A light snow had begun falling. They were faced away from me, both looking straight ahead, hands in their pockets. If they were speaking, I couldn't tell. Finally, John looked skyward and clapped a hand on his father's shoulder and they turned in unison and reentered the kitchen. When Eamon walked past me to warm his hands in front of the kitchen fireplace, I noticed his eyes brimming with tears._

 _John came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and burrowed his head in my neck. I heard him sniffing._

 _After I pulled a sleeping William out from under the table, we had tea and chocolate-peppermint biscuits and gentle conversation in the parlor. It was the happiest of Christmases, indeed._

 _We wish you all the love & joy of the Holiday Season,_

 _~John & Anna Bates_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Things that made me happy this Christmas, by William Bates:_

 _1\. A Granddad of my very own._

 _2\. That time I saw Daddy chase Mummy around the kitchen table holding his kissing berry flower over her head. That was funny! And that night he caught her in the hall and made her laugh. I chased her too and kissed her. Mummy smells good._

 _3\. Hanging my stocking! I told Mum I wanted a bigger one next year._

 _4\. The new books I got and some of them I can read all by myself. Daddy says you can go anywhere with books and do anything._

 _5\. Punkin' pie!_

 _6\. Helping Daddy and Granddad wash dishes._

 _7\. I didn't like being a shepherd, but maybe next year I can be a wise man ...or a donkey._

 _8\. Christmas kissing berry flowers. I'm going to ask Mummy if we can grow them in our garden next summer._

 _9\. When Jack stole Daddy's turkey drumstick out of his hand. Daddy yelled at him and took it back because he could get a bone in his throat. Then we all laughed._

 _10\. Being a member of the Bates Tribe. That's what mummy calls it._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Underneath the Mistletoe_

Around ten o'clock that very night, the children were tucked in their beds. The girls sleeping like little angels. William was down for the count in his room, clutching his sailing ship tight in his hand. He was worn out after a tiring day and snoring softly through one of his nostrils, no doubt dreaming of wild adventures through the seven seas

Downstairs, only glowing embers remained in the hearth. All was quiet and all was peaceful, and Anna and John felt truly blessed.

They were snuggled together on the sofa. Anna was wearing her new pale blue satin gown and robe. John had spent way too much on it, but he had been more than pleased in offering it to her, saying that she deserved the whole world, if only he could afford it. A new gown and robe would have to do for that. Not practical, they have both decided, but he liked the way it felt beneath his hands and especially with Anna in it. There was nothing more to say when he had presented her with such valid arguments.

With her head resting on his chest, Anna slipped a hand in the opening of his robe, letting it slide seductively over his bare upper body and down his belly. That was the point at which John decided it was time to go to bed.

Once they'd climbed the stairs, he picked her up in his arms as if she was a mere slip of a girl, and proceeded down the hallway. He stopped under the mistletoe, smiling at her before placing a tender kiss on her lips. Then, he looked up at the white berries, an idea coming into his mind and told her to grab it as he lifted her up as high as he could.

'Whatever for?' she asked him curiously.

'I may need it tonight,' he winked. 'For kissing matters.'

'Is that so, Mr Bates?'

'That is so, Mrs Bates.'

Anna giggled, untying the mistletoe from the ceiling light. 'Then we will have to break it in half...I may need it too...for kissing matters.'

John nodded with a mischievous grin and soon enough she was being tossed onto their bed. He joined her a second later, as she broke the branch in half, handing him a piece.

'So…' Anna began, biting her lower lip and eyeing him from head to toe. He was stretched out now, like a pasha, ready for her to start nibbling. The expression on his face was heated and daring. 'Where shall I kiss first?' She looked at him, teasingly and he swallowed hard. Her hand held the mistletoe, travelling up his legs and belly and chest, settling at the hollow of his throat. 'Yes...perfect!'

She kissed him there, ever so softly, and he moaned. The hairs of his chest tickling at her lips and she couldn't help but smile. 'Your turn, Mr Bates,' she whispered and he sat up, pulling her down onto bed and leaning over her.

'Let's see…' his piece of mistletoe traveled along her arm, then the other, along her waist, stopping over one of her exposed shoulders. 'Start small to end up big…' he said, winking as he lowered his lips to her skin, placing a suckling kiss there.

Their game continued, each taking turns, but it didn't last too long. The mistletoe has always been known as a bold device, and it didn't disappoint this night. Bold, daring and fiery, and when John settled his piece at the inside of one of her thighs...well...it was a whole other game they played.

Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy Christmas from Handy-for-the bus & Terriejane & may all your Christmas's be bright.


	57. Happy 1928

**January 4th, 1928**

 **Happy 1928! A new Journal, for a new year! Anna and I would have written sooner but we were late in buying it, with the holidays and all. A clean slate, so to speak. And young Will has told us he has plans to write about his day to day adventures, feelings and views on life (and believe me, he has plenty of them) as he did at Christmas time.**

 **So much has happened since my last entry on Christmas Day, I hardly know where to begin. So I'll begin where I left off.**

 **Anna and I were jarred from our warm bed very early on Boxing Day by Archie tossing snowballs at our bedroom window to wake me. Unfortunately, Archie didn't know which window ours was and he ended up waking Will instead, who started screaming at the top of his lungs. He later told us he thought cannonballs were being fired at the house and we were under pirate attack.**

 **Nothing quite so dramatic, but just as disrupting. It seems a pipe had burst in the kitchen of the pub during the unusually cold night and we had ourselves a real mess. And if that wasn't enough, we were knocked for a loop to find Sam had done a runner. He'd left a note on the bar saying he was taking the last train out of town and was going to live with his daughter in York and to send his mail and final pay check there. I'd actually been half expecting it and should have prepared, but a little warning would not have been amiss.**

 **The hotel was empty because of the holidays, save our permanent boarder and piano player, Remo (the Amazing) Santori. Thankfully we had intended to stay closed that day anyway. But we had three rooms booked for the following day, just overnight and whoever else the train brought in.**

 **Long story short, Caleb, Archie and I managed to thaw out and repair the pipe, but we were still down one very cantankerous old barkeep at the height of the holiday season. Daisy is our night manager in the pub, but I didn't really want her to work behind the bar and she has no experience. Caleb puts in a full shift during the day and Archie, of course is so busy in the kitchen. It looked like the job fell to me. So much for my nights at home with the family until I could find someone to replace Sam. All this with New Year's Eve coming up and two parties booked in the new banquet room. I put a help wanted sign in the window and an ad in the newspaper, but would I find someone in time for New Year's Eve?**

 **Help came from an unexpected source...my father.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boxing Day - 1927

John opened his eyes to the faint light of another gloomy day. The wind was blowing against the window glass after a night of constant snowing, but in their bed he was warm and cozy, as if the world outside didn't exist at all. It was Boxing Day, and with no guests in the hotel, they had decided to keep the pub closed too. Ah, a glorious day relaxing around the house!

He stretched out lazily, letting go of a yawn, before turning on his side to face his sleeping wife. She was beautiful like this, so delicate. Her mouth half open, emitting gentle snores. Her hair tangled around her neck and her hands supporting her head under the pillow.

Unable to resist her, John reached out to touch her cheek, a happy smile on his face and the desire to kiss her awake. That's what he did, after a gentle caress, pressing his lips softly against her own.

'Wake up, sleepyhead,' he said, shifting closer and wrapping his arm around her body. One more kiss, and then another. On her lips, her nose, her cheek. Soon she was smiling at him, her eyes still closed but a delightful expression on her face.

'I'm still sleeping,' she whispered when he stopped. 'Sleeping like a little babe.'

'Does that mean you will be crying for food soon?' She opened her eyes at once, shooting him a look, and he couldn't help but laugh. 'Or maybe a change?'

'A change of what?' she dared him.

'A change of...position,' John replied. 'If I do this,' he held one of her legs and brought it to his waist. 'And then this,' he turned them in bed then, until he was over her. 'There's more we can do.'

'Beggar!' Anna giggled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 'What now, Mr Bates?'

'Well...the children are still asleep,' he said, dragging his nose along her jawline down to the hollow of her neck. 'And we are already awake.'

'Indeed…'

'Maybe, we can have some time for ourselves before the day starts for good,' he continued, travelling down her body and settling at her chest. Gently, he pulled at the string of her nightdress, undoing it, and moved the fabric aside uncovering her breasts.

'Yes,' she moaned her response as he kissed her there. Open mouth kisses with the wetness of his teasing tongue, followed by soft nibbles and his warm breath against her skin.

'Why don't we take this off?' he suggested between gentle touches, addressing her nightdress, and she nodded, helping him out.

But before they could go any further with their passionate plans, they heard a loud thud against glass, followed by a screaming four year old.

'What on Earth…' John stopped what he was doing, and Anna sat up at once. Both trying to understand what was going on.

'William!' Anna exclaimed, and her husband got out of bed at once, composing himself and putting on his robe to mask any remains of their previous starters. Another thud was heard, followed by another scream.

'Stay here, Anna! Stay with the girls.'

John ran out of the room, with Anna following. 'I'm coming!' she said and he could only roll his eyes.

'William, son! Whatever is the matter?' he asked as they reached the boy's room.

'Mummy!' Will stretched out his arms, his expression a panicked one as his mother took the boy in her arms. 'They are attacking my mighty ship!'

'What?' Anna questioned, confused, looking over at her husband who was frowning at his son's words.

'Will, what are you saying?' John asked him again, running his hand through the boy's blonde hair.

'My mighty ship...' was all the boy could say as he buried his face in the crook of his mother's neck.

'Mighty ship?' John was confused, Anna tried to think of an explanation for such nonsense, and then again, another loud thud on the boy's window.

'What the…' John walked furiously to the source of the noise, ready to yell at whatever was causing it. He opened the window and was hit smack in the face with a huge snowball. Wiping it from his eyes he saw a freezing Archie below getting ready to take aim again. "Whoa! Archie? What the hell?'

'Mr Bates!' the young man called. 'I've been trying to wake you up for sometime now!'

'What?!'

'I knocked on the back door but no one answered, so I thought a few snowballs at your window would do,' Archie replied.

'They would if you had gotten the right room! This is my son's bedroom.' John was quite upset. 'You scared the life out of the boy.'

'I'm so sorry, Mr Bates. I thought...right! Your room is to the left.' Archie slapped his forehead. 'What a bugger.'

'Did you hear that, sweetheart? It was just Archie.' Anna soothed her boy, running a hand up and down his back as she rocked him around the room. Will's legs were wrapped around his mother's waist, trying to prolonged this rare opportunity of late, as he was already too heavy for her to carry him for too long.

'Anyway,' John continued after making sure the boy had settled, 'whatever are you doing throwing snowballs at my windows?'

'A pipe has burst in the pub! There's quite a mess in there, that I can say. Water everywhere.'

'Bloody hell!' John cursed. 'All right...give me a few minutes. I need to get dressed first.'

He closed the window then and walked toward Anna. 'How is he?'

'He was dreaming of his mighty ship when the snowballs came. He thought he was being attacked by pirates. Thought they were cannon balls. Cheeky monkey,' Anna explained with a smile.

'Oh, I see! Feeling better, lad?' John asked, kissing the boy's temple.

'Yeah...I'm sleepy,' the boy said rubbing his eyes.

'Well then, daddy is going out to help with the mess and you and mummy are going to bed together and enjoy a few more hours of laziness. What do you say?' Anna offered, eyeing John with a teasing look on her face. Her husband could only wrinkled his nose at her.

The boy nodded happily at his mother's suggestion and Anna brought him with her to their bedroom, laying him down on John's side of the bed.

'I'll be over once they're all awake and fed. Do you think you can handle it?' she asked her husband as he dressed.

'Don't worry about it. Rest while you can. Maybe he will sleep longer with you.' he said looking over to his son.

'Maybe he will.'

'Lucky little bugger.' He smiled at her before kissing her goodbye.

She joined Will in bed as soon as John left the room.

'Spoon me Mummy.'

Mother and son slept until the twins woke them up. William with his back against Anna's chest as she held him tight, his hair tickling her nose, breathing in her son's scent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New Year's Eve 8:55 pm

John finally found a couple of minutes to sit at the end of the bar, a sour expression on his face. He had come to the conclusion that maybe Sam had his reasons for being a grumpy old bastard. And then too, John resented the fact that he couldn't be next door with his family ringing in the New Year. He sighed, standing from his stool and walked to the sink to pour himself a glass of water.

Mr Brenn, a widower who ran the hardware store walked up to the bar. 'Mr Bates? Another pint please!'

John nodded, dragging himself across the bar. 'Coming right up, Mr Brenn.'

'That bloke leaving without saying a word, what a chump! Never liked him,' the customer continued, his words more than a little slurred for this early hour of the evening.

'He left enough hints he was planning to leave us, but yes, he should have given me time to find a replacement. And I wouldn't be here tonight,' John replied, placing the pint before the patron.

'Yes, you should be with your family, with your little children and all...what do you say you join us in a brew, to make time go by faster? Beer does that you know.'

John forced a smile. 'I know that, Mr Brenn, but no thank you. I don't drink.'

'Don't drink? And you're behind a bar? Come on, one beer won't do you any harm,' the man insisted.

'I'm sorry but I can't. I don't drink alcohol.' The sure expression on John's face was enough to convince Mr Brenn.

'All right then, if you say so.'

 **xxxx**

'Why are you two crying, my loves? Tell mummy why you cry?' Anna rocked a wailing Fee in her arms while Finn did the exact same thing on the blanket right in front of the fireplace, each one feeding on the others twins had been fussy since after dinner, whining and whimpering at every sound and movement. Anna had rarely seen them like this. 'You're fed, you're changed, whatever is the matter?' She kissed Fee's cheek, before placing her on the blanket, only to pick up the other girl. 'And you Finn? I wish you could tell Mummy what's wrong.'

'But Mummy!' It was William's turn to complain now. 'Why can't I have more biscuits?'

'Because I said no! Stop it, now. How many times must I say it? You are going to get a belly ache. Also, I still remember a very naughty young boy throwing a fit at dinner and not eating the food on his plate,' she told her son with a serious look. A dangerous look, one William knew too well, but at that moment he had seemed to forget about it.

'But I want, I want, I want!' the boy stomped his foot on the floor. His fists were clenched and his face was red. 'I want!'

'William John Bates! What is this? Isn't it enough your sisters are crying?'

'I want more biscuits!' the boy screamed this time, defying his mother. Now, that was something he had never dared to do before.

'I can't believe what I'm hearing! Off with you, young man. To your room!' Anna ordered severely, tired of all the crying.

'Why?' the boy asked quietly. His senses had returned.

'Because you are being very bad tonight. You didn't want to eat your dinner and now you are making demands? Go on, to your room, I said.'

'But I don't want to go to my room, mummy, please!' William pleaded, putting his hands together in begging manner.

'You should have thought about it before, shouldn't you?'

'I'm sorry, mummy. I won't do it again.' The boy pouted, looking truly sorry.

Anna sighed, giving into defeat. 'Go on then, sit down on the blanket and entertain your sister. She always stops crying when you do your monkey things.'

William nodded, sitting down with his sister, but no matter what he did with his tongue, or how much he rolled his eyes, the baby wouldn't stop crying.

Will looked at his mother in exasperation. 'When's Daddy coming home? He promised we could play Fishpond,' he whined.

Fishpond being the game John had invented for special occasions, where a sheet was stretched across a doorway. Will was given a long stick with a string tied on the end and a small basket tied to the string. When Fisherman Will cast his line over the sheet his daddy, hiding on the other side, would put a treat in the basket and the boy would 'reel' it in. It was never much, maybe an orange or a piece of candy, but it was Will's favorite game. Once he caught a new box of colours.

'Well, we'll have to have the fishpond the next night your daddy's free. I explained to you that he'll be tending the pub until he can find a replacement for Sam. Daddy doesn't want to be working anymore than we want him too. Is that what has you upset, son? Because Daddy isn't home?'

Will nodded sadly.

Maybe that's what was wrong with the girls too, Anna decided with a sigh, placing Finn on the blanket with her sister. 'I have socks to mend… You tell me when you decide to stop crying then.'

As if the meaning of her words were understood, the twins began to cry even louder, stretching theirs arms out to be held. William covered his ears. 'Mummy...they are not stopping.'

 **xxxx**

'Evenin',' Eamon shook the snow off his cap as he walked into the pub and sat down at the bar. 'Got a pint for an old sailor, son?'

'Sure,' John replied.

'You seem downcast. What's wrong?' the old man asked, raising his voice, to be heard over Remo's piano playing and the group of men who now stood behind him singing along.

'I should be home with my wife and children, that's what's wrong,' John told him bitterly, shaking his head. 'That dog, Sam, had to go away right when I needed him the most,' he handed the beer to his father.

"And good riddance to him, the old fart!' said Archie, stepping out from the kitchen to hand his boss a fresh cup of tea.

Eamon chuckled. 'How much for the beer, son?'

John waved his hand. 'It's on me.'

Eamon smiled his thanks and took a long swig, before wiping the foam from his mustache on the sleeve of his jacket. John grimaced at the sight. 'Never been a man of manners.'

'I remember that,' John nodded, thinking back to the many times his mother would scold her husband about the most absurd of things. Trimming his fingernails with his knife at the kitchen table. Discarding dirty clothes on the parlor floor and muddy shoes prints on the carpet. So many times. Thinking back on it, John decided her life was probably much easier after he left.

'You take after your mother, you know. All proper and polite.'

'She taught me well,' John stated.

'Nah...those things we're born with. It's in our blood, it's a personality sort of thing, they say. You can't teach a rat to be a cat and vice versa.'

'Anyway...are you staying until midnight?' John asked.

'I am. You, on the other hand, are not.'

'What do you mean? Of course I am.'

'Nonsense.' Eamon took a last sip on his beer. 'Go home., Go spend the New Year's with your family. I'll take care of the pub.'

'I can't let you do-'

'I insist! Go. You have the price chart there, and if I have any questions I'll ask one of your employees. I'm good with numbers, you know it, and I can still punch a couple of drunk blokes if I have to. Got my stick and all to help with that,' the older man said.

'Are you sure? The house is full, it's a lot of work.'

'That's why you have to go home. You won't be done until much later and you can't leave your wife and children to spend the turning of the year all by themselves, can you?'

Eamon was right. John shouldn't have been there in the first place. He was because he had to be, but truth to be told he hated to serve drinks and to see drunk men after a long night. He nodded then, with an enthusiastic smile. 'Thank you. I'm going then. If you need anything Daisy or Caleb will help. And Daisy will close up for you.'

'It will be good to have something useful to do again. Now go.'

'Thank you.' John placed a hand on his father's shoulder before leaving. He was truly grateful. A gesture he wouldn't forget.

 **xxxx**

'Oh my God. What's going on in here?'

His daughter's were still crying when he arrived home. William sat on the floor trying his best to entertain them but nothing he could do was working. As for Anna, she was kneeling on the blanket too, fussing over the girls, trying to cajole them into stopping. It was now half nine and her abundant mothering skills were wearing thin.

'John!' Anna called to him as if he was a saint descending from the heavens to save them all. 'Oh John, I am so glad you are home. So glad.' She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his body, holding in tight against her.

She was followed by William throwing his arms around his thighs and trying to jump up and down at the same time. 'Daddy you're home! Can we have a fishpond now? Please?'

'Whatever is the matter, Anna?' he asked. Then reaching down to pat Will's head he said, 'In a bit, son.'

'They won't stop crying. I've tried everything. I rocked them for ages. You know how they are, when one starts crying the other has to join in. I tried to ignored them but that didn't last long…' she sighed. 'I can't just let them cry while I watch. William was trying to throw a fit too, but he's good now.'

'Aw, love. I'm sorry. I'm here now, I'll help you,' he reassured her, kissing the crown of her head. 'Let's see what's going on in here. Why are you little girls crying, hm?'

Finn and Fee's eyes searched for the source of this so familiar voice as he approached them and as soon as they saw their father their cries subsided, and a smile graced their fair expressions transforming their red, sad faces into happy ones.

'Oh! I can't believe it.' Anna said, rolling her eyes. 'Are you girls serious?'

'I guess they were just missing daddy so very much,' John said, kneeling down on the floor, and kissing each twin on top of their heads. 'Weren't you? Did my girls miss Daddy?'

'I was missing you too, Daddy! Can we play Fishpond now? Huh?' William remarked, holding onto his father's neck and squeezing him tight.

'I'm sure you were,' John welcomed the boy into his arms, but not before giving him a piece of fatherly advice. '...but I hear you were a bit naughty to your mum…' he shot a look to his son.

'Only a bit.' William replied, hanging his head..

'Yes, only a bit.' Anna sat on the sofa, finally at ease, admiring the happiness on her children's faces and the silent bliss that had taken over their home.

'I don't want you being bad to your mother, do you understand?' John warned Will, bringing his finger up to make his point. 'Ever. You are an obedient boy, always.'

The boy nodded, looking over to his mother, 'I am.'

'And I don't want you two crying and making your mummy sad, do you understand?' He turned to the girls then, pointing at them, and that only made them laugh as if he was doing something ever so extraordinary.

Anna just shook her head at the sight and said, with a smile, 'Well…I guess this means you can't be gone for too long, else the house will fall and when you come back you'll find us a crying, jabbering mess.'

'I don't intend to ever be gone for long. Or gone at all!'

'But...shouldn't you be at the pub?' Anna asked, remembering of the the reason why he had been away.

'Guess what? My father is there. He said he would take over so I could spend the night with my family.'

'Goodness me!' Anna clapped her hands together and joined them on the blanket. 'Truce for good?' she asked, sitting on his lap as he stretched out his legs.

'I suppose.'

'I love you, John Bates,' she said softly, kissing his cheek.

'And I love you. All of you! Now let's go fishing, shall we?'

To which Will sprang up, hands in the air, running around the sofa shouting, 'Fish! Fish! Fish!" His prize catch of the night was a pirate's eye patch, hand-made by his mum.

As the fire flickered before them, they all waited for midnight to wish each other a happy new year. But when midnight rolled around it found them sound asleep. The children cosy on the blanket, tired of laughing and playing, and their parents on the sofa, after they had settled in there watching over the little ones. Anna's head was on John's shoulder and his resting on her head, dreaming of many more nights like this one to come.

Find your tribe. Love them hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _January 4th, 1928 10:20 pm_

 _So, as you can see, it's been quite a week since my last entry. And we're starting a new Journal. Will has big plans to add his say too now and then. That should be fun._

 _New Year's Eve was a big turning point for us. Eamon was well received at the bar. Daisy said the patrons welcomed him warmly, especially when they found out he was John's father. And he seemed to enjoy it too and on New Year's Day when we had him for dinner he offered his services whenever John needed him. He said he never was one to sit around watching the world go by._

 _The very next day we hired Frank Buckley who lives just down the lane to be the night bartender. And we offered Eamon the day bartenders job. We worried a full shift, noon until midnight, would be too much for him. And John would always be there during the day if he needed help. Eamon was he will be moving into Sam's old room behind the bar and eat his evening meals with us. I think things will work out well and I'll have my family together at night._

My Best Girl _,starring Mary Pickford and Buddy Rogers is playing at our local cinema tomorrow night and John has promised to take me. Daisy and Andy went to see it in Ripon and they really liked it. We don't get out alone very often. I'm really looking forward to it. Don't get me wrong, I love my children to pieces, but getting out for a night is heaven._

 _I can hardly hold my eyes open, so I'll end this now._

 _~Anna Bates_

 _The Anna & Mr Bates Journal is written by Handy-for-the-Bus & Terriejane_

 _Thank you so much for taking the time to read it. Reviews are most appreciated. :)_


	58. Date Night

Date Night, _Part 1_

He sighed when Anna left the office without closing the door behind her. He didn't like opened doors. Some would think that strange, for a man who had been locked away for a period of his life. But John Bates liked privacy, especially when his family was with him.

He shook his head, trying to focus on the paperwork before him, work he had to do and organise before the week was over. William, sitting at one end of the desk, was drawing quietly, his tongue poking out between his lips, while Finn and Fee were having a short nap after a good feeding.

But no, he couldn't do it. He tossed the pen on top of the desk and took a deep breath before rising from the chair and walking toward the door.

'Mummy's coming right back,' William informed as he watched his father slowly closing the door.

'I know but she can just-' Anna's voice came to his ears before he could finish the sentence, and when he looked outside, through the small crack in the door, he saw her listening to Daisy's words with the most interest.

' _And was it very good? I've heard wonders about it.'_

' _Oh it was lovely! Funny and so romantic.'_ Daisy sighed dreamily _. 'Buddy Rogers is ever so handsome. Got me on the edge of my seat rooting for them.'_

' _Mary Pickford stars too, right? I love her, and she's so pretty,'_ Anna remarked, smiling.

' _She reminds me of you sometimes. When she smiles, and how you style your hair now.'_

' _Nonsense,'_ Anna giggled, turning a little pink _._ She may have tried to copy the actress's hair for sometime now, but she would never say it. ' _I really want to see it...I was hoping Mr Bates would say something when I mentioned it to him but he hasn't said a word about it.'_

' _Maybe he's planning a surprise,'_ Daisy speculated, biting her lower lip.

But Anna wasn't too sure. ' _Maybe,'_ she said, shrugging her shoulders. ' _Well, I better get back to work now.'_

John inhaled sharply, as Anna turned around to walk back to the office, not wanting to be caught spying. Without thinking twice, he ran to the desk, sitting down as fast as he could.

'I'm back,' his wife announced a second later, and without giving anything away, John looked the most focused of men, reading notes and checking lists...working, just working. 'Well, Daisy said room four has a broken chair and the window in room seven is not sealing too well,' she continued.

'Good. I'll take care of that,' John said, writing it down on his notepad. 'But first,' he stood walking to her with a smug look on his face.

She immediately knew he was up to something, especially when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him. 'I want to make you a proposal,' he revealed after kissing her temple.

'Goodness me, what's this about?' Anna asked, looking up at him and letting herself fall into his embrace.

'Well...remember when you told me about that movie you really wanted to see? What's the name?'

'My Best Girl?' Anna replied, eyeing him.

'Exactly! Well...how about we go see it tonight?' John suggested.

'Tonight? What about the children?'

'We can leave the children with Sarah. She's always willing to take them.'

'But we have to let her know in advance. What if she and Caleb have plans for tonight?'

'If she has we can go tomorrow then,' John told her, rubbing his hands up and down her sides.

'You didn't show much interest when I mentioned it before.'

'I'm always interested in what you tell me, love.'

Anna shot him a suspicious look that he answered back with a smile. 'You do know it's a romance, John. There's no one to be saved from train tracks or men shooting each other on horseback,' she warned.

'I like a good romance,' he told her. 'And then, I'm happy whenever you are happy and if you are happy about seeing this film then-'

'You are happy too,' Anna conclude.

'Exactly, my darling.'

'Well, what do I have to do?' Anna asked, suspiciously.

John looked puzzled. 'What do you mean?'

'You said you had a proposal. That usually means each person has to offer something. What do I have to do in return?' she said, with a twinkle in her eye.

'Ah, yes, I see. Well let me think on that, Mrs Bates. I'm sure I can come up with...something.' He waggled his eyebrows at her and twisted the ends of his imaginary mustache.

'All right then,' Anna nodded contentedly, fiddling at his lapels. 'I'll speak to Sarah now and see if she can take the children tonight.'

'You do that.'

'You're behaving so well, my boy.' Anna ran a hand through William's hair as she walked out of the office in search of Sarah. She hoped she would be free tonight. She was really excited about the film and about a night alone with her husband. Well, part of it at least.

In the office, William looked up at his father, his drawing nearly finished. It was a portrait of his family, with every pet and even a granddad now. But the expression he held on his face was a knowing one, and John brought one finger to his lips, advising the boy to keep quiet about it. William giggled before going back to his masterpiece and John smiled.

He had done well, even if he did have to be reminded of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **January, 11th, 1928 ~ 2:35 pm**

 **My father finally completed his move into the room at the back of the pub last night. It forever because Anna wanted to freshen it up, repainting it, new curtains, etc. He was grateful for her efforts, but he's not exactly used to first class arrangements. I know he was touched when she scattered a few family photographs around the room. Even a favorite picture of my mother.**

 **I'm feeling a little more confident about the whole thing. As Anna tells me, we can't change the past. We can only accept it or not. I've decided to accept it.**

 **The pub patron's like him, certainly better than Sam. He says he loves the work and that it's not too much for him. I'm more than happy to have the help and Will is thrilled to have his granddad for supper every night. Even the twins are taking notice of him, smiling when they hear his voice. I think they like his beard. They grab hold of it enough. Anna enjoys him too and is happy when I'm happy.**

 **After the new year, business started picking up faster than expected. Mostly salesmen passing through the village. It's been mainly overnight visits, but some longer and they've booked for their return trips.**

 **The two banquets were a success. One was held in the daytime and Eamon handled the extra business well. The night time banquet was a bigger event. Remo entertained on the piano and with Will as his assistant, he put on his magic act.**

 **Anna and Will have walked some letters down to the Post Office and my beautiful little girls are sitting in their pen jabbering up a storm. I'm certain they know exactly what they're saying to each other but I haven't a clue what it is. We found the play pen we bought them for Christmas so helpful we decided to buy a used one just for the hotel. Now Anna and I can be out of the office for a few minutes at a time and know they'll be safe.**

 **I find myself in the enviable position of having a date with the most alluring woman in the world tonight. Anna has been wanting to go see a certain film lately, a romance. Sarah's agreed to watch the children and we're going to make a real night of it. I have flowers being delivered to her later today and I've bought a box of chocolates and a bottle of scent. The scent was at my father's suggestion although why I'm taking advice on women from him, I'll never know. Caleb elbowed me in the ribs and made some crude comment about priming the pump.**

 **I think we'll plan for a date night every month. Anna certainly deserves it and I think I do too.**

 **I should to be getting back to work. I need to look at the window in room #7.**

 **~John Bates**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

January 11th, 1928 3:00 pm

Hi, it's me William Bates. I'm under the desk. I like being under things. People can't see me. My dad says he'd like to hide under here with me sometimes, but he can't fit. Dad's going to be checking this over for me because I don't always get my words right. He'll fix them for me. Mum says he's to check to make sure I don't tell more than I should. I heard Mum tell him, _Little pitchers have big ears_. I don't know what that means but Dad told her not to worry.

I like Granddad sleeping next door and he gets to eat supper with us every night. Sometimes we wash dishes for Mum. And she said one day Granddad can make his sailor's stew for us to eat and I can help him because I know all about cooking. Archie showed me.

My dad and granddad are teaching me to add my numbers. I don't know why sailors need to know them but granddad says they do. And last night me, dad and granddad drew a map on a big piece of paper so I can learn where places are. A sailor needs to know where he's sailing. I told Dad I'd help him run the hotel when I've sailed the seven seas.

I'm going to be a magician too. The Amazing Remo is teaching me his tricks. I'm not supposed to tell anyone how they're done. Especially not Percy.

Dad just leaned back in his desk chair and Mum sat on his lap. Yuck! I'm going to get out of here.

.

Bye, William Bates

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Date Night, _Part 2_

'Mummy got them!' William ran to his father, stopping at the edge of the desk, panting, one hand over his chest. 'They're here.'

'Oh good!' John rubbed his hands together before walking to the office door and peering into the hallway to see the surprised expression on his wife's face. Will squeezed his way in front of him, not wanting to miss a thing.

'Goodness, for me?' Anna blushed as the others around watched her accepting the flowers. A bouquet of red roses and white lilies.

'Who from?' Daisy asked, ever so curious, her eyes grew wide waiting for an answer.

'From…' the young delivery man looked down, checking his list. 'I...I don't know,' he said with a shrug of his shoulders. 'There's no name.'

'Oh my…' Anna and Daisy said in unison.

'Thank you,' Anna spoke softly, admiring the bouquet in her hands, before glancing toward the office, only to see a sneaky husband and son looking back at her. They ducked out of sight the second after and she couldn't help but smile. She knew they were in cahoots on this lovely surprise.

'They're beautiful Anna!' Sarah gasped in delight. 'The most beautiful bouquet I've ever seen.'

'But...who sent them?' Daisy insisted.

'A secret admirer,' Sarah replied back, sharing a knowing look with Anna.

'But…'

'It was Mr Bates, Daisy. Who else?' Sarah rolled her eyes.

'Oh!' Daisy giggled, covering her mouth with one of her hands. 'Ever so romantic. I've always known he was. Always.'

'Well then, I should go thank my _secret admirer_ and put these beauties in fresh water,' Anna remarked walking away. Her cheeks were flushed and she felt very proud. Proud for having a husband as wonderful as John, and proud her friends knew it.

'She's coming,' William whispered to his father as they tried to look casual.

'Well, well, well...look at the two of you,' Anna said slowly when she walked in. 'Someone sent me these flowers just now, but there's no name attached.'

'Really?' John tried out his best curious expression. 'Aren't you a lucky girl!'

'Aren't I, indeed?' she grinned.

'I wonder who sent them?' he asked her, rounding her with a curious frown.

'A secret admirer, perhaps?'

'Most certainly. A very romantic, secret admirer, if you ask me.' He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. 'No less than what you deserve.'

'But…' William wrinkled his nose in confusion. 'Didn't you send the flowers, daddy?'

'Ah, you don't say?' Anna tried to look rather shocked.

'Guilty as charged.' John brought his hands up as she turned to face him. 'I'm the secret admirer, my darling wife.'

Anna shook her head lovingly, a tender smile gracing her features. Indeed, the best secret admirer she could ask for. The only one she ever wanted.

'I need to put them in a beautiful vase when we get home,' she said then, walking around the office, trying to find a container that she could use in the meantime, but something else caught her attention. 'Oh my...what's that?'

'What's what?' John asked innocently.

'Those wrappings?' she pointed to two beautifully wrapped boxes on top of the desk.

'Ah! How did those get in here?'

'Daddy…'

'Shhhh, we don't know about those, Will' John winked. 'Listen son, why don't you go keep your granddad company? I reckon he would like that very much.' He gently took Will by the shoulders and pushed him toward the door.

'All right...' William replied, a bit confused. 'Granddad did promise he'd tell me another pirate story.'

'Go on then. Hurry, hurry.' John shooed the boy out, closing the door behind him. 'Big mouthed monkey, that's what he is.'

Anna giggled.

'But...alone at last, my darling...why don't you open them? I suspect your secret admirer has two more surprises in store for you.'

'I'm a lucky girl indeed. Ah!' Anna squealed as she opened one of the presents. 'My favourite chocolates, John? Whatever is the occasion?'

'No occasion. You deserve it, and so much more,' he whispered seductively.

'And this one?'

'Well...open it and see.'

'Oh, John…' Anna sighed dreamily.

A fine French perfume, one she had only dreamed of buying. The package was so pretty and elegant - suited more for the likes of Lady Mary than herself.

'You are too much, Mr Bates,' she looked up at him and he was smiling broadly. He loved to surprise her with new things if for no other reason than to see the happy look on her face, her sparkly eyes. 'Thank you so much! I don't deserve-'

'What are you saying?' He came closer, resting his hands on her hips. His gaze sure on hers. 'You deserve every bit of it. You deserve the moon if only I could give it to you.'

'You sweet man.' She pulled him into her embrace.

'Oh, you sweet woman.'

 **xxxx**

They walked back home hand in hand later that night after a wonderful date at the local cinema. The snow was just beginning to fall, turning the village of Downton into a magical snow globe world. The wind was wintry, but gentle, the night pitch black, except for when the moon showed itself from behind the clouds. They seemed to be the only ones out on this chilly evening.

'Did you like the movie?' Anna asked, squeezing his hand. Her voice echoed in the silence as they turned down the street that would take them home.

'I did, more than I thought I would, to be honest,' he smiled. 'And you?'

'Oh yes, it was such fun! They made a beautiful couple and I wasn't sure they would end up together at all. I'm glad they did,' Anna sighed contentedly. 'But my favourite part though was the intermission,' she giggle to herself before looking up at him with a mischievous expression on her face.

'Oh, you liked how we chose to pass the time, did you?' he teased, pulling her to him and kissing her cheek.

'I think the lady behind us was shaking her head though. We were being ever so shocking, Mr Bates.'

'Whatever with her…' John whispered. 'I want to kiss you whenever I want and how I want. I'm in love, Anna. Don't you understand? I want the world to know it.' He shouted as loud as he could, taking the hat from his head and looking up to the heavens, 'I'm in love!'

'John Bates!' Anna laughed heartily as he pulled her into his arms and twirled her around. 'What's got into you, you silly?'

'You have, my darling! Come here…'

Before she could say another word, he was kissing her fiercely. His mouth opened to hers, their tongues meeting. They sought out a nearby tree for support. His hands roamed her body possessively, her gasps and squeals only making him eager for more.

'John...' she moaned in his ear as he tasted the skin of her neck. 'You're so naughty!'

'You like it when I'm naughty, don't you?' He looked deep in her eyes with a smug expression on his face as she she bit her lower lip, and he couldn't help but kiss her once again.

'I love it...' she told him when they broke apart. But now it was her turn. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her as one of her legs entwined around his.

Seeming to forget where they were, John's hands slid beneath her coat and up under her dress, feeling the smoothness of her stockings mixed with the heat of her thighs. She moaned at his touches and he did the same when her hand grazed over the bulge in his pants.

'Oh God Anna!'

'Shhhh...What was that?' A noise came to her ears and she froze. 'John?'

'Nothing, Anna, here…' he continued kissing and touching, his hand dangerously close to her knickers.

'Listen!' she pushed at his shoulders for him to stop and when he did, the sound of steps became stronger. John's eyes scanned the darkness.

'Mrs Bates? Mr Bates? Is that you?'

'Andy?!' They both spoke in unison, composing themselves as much as they could. Thankfully the moon had disappeared under a cloud and the lane was dark and the tree wide enough to have covered them. The sounds they made though, had not been masked.

'I...I was…' Andy stammered, quite embarrassed as the couple came from behind the tree. This was awkward, for all involved. 'I popped 'round the pub to see Daisy,' the young man continued, averting his eyes.

'Ah, I'm sure she appreciated it...' John nodded trying to sound confident. His tie was hanging loose from his neck and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone.

'I was just going back to the farm…' Andy explained, grasping for words. His hands fiddling nervously with his cap.

'Right, lad…' John replied back. Anna was being silent as a mouse, practically hiding behind John with a contrived grin on her face, trying her best to smooth her hair back under her hat and hold her coat up tightly around her.

'Well...goodnight to you then.' Andy managed to speak one more time before briskly walking away.

'Good night, Andy,' they both replied at the same time.

'Goodness,' Anna brought a hand to her face. 'I feel like a teenager being caught in the act.'

'We were caught though. Well and truly caught,' John chuckled and she answered him with a smack on his arm.

'But we aren't teenagers. We are adults and we have children! What if someone had actually seen what we were doing and not just heard us, because he surely did hear us. How will we ever face him again?'

'Well, we're married, Anna. That's how children happen. It's too dark anyway. He didn't see a thing, but I dare say it will be just as hard for him to face us.'

She rolled her eyes at him. 'Let's go home, Mr Bates. See to our beautiful children, put them to bed and then...well,' she approached him again, this time to button his shirt and fix his tie, but the look on her face was far from innocent. 'We can finish what we started.'

'Oh, I do like that plan, very much, Mrs Bates.' He kissed her forehead tenderly, before she grabbed one of his hands and began to pull him toward home.

'Let's go then...hurry, hurry.'

He laughed at her words as he hurried his steps, he certainly didn't want to wait long for what was yet to come!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _January 11th, 1928 10:45 pm_

 _I won't be writing much tonight. I'm just waiting for John to come to bed. But what a wonderful night it was - the whole day, actually and it's not over yet. We've decided to pencil in a date night once a month. Every couple needs to. You know, sometimes life and family pull you in so many directions and you forget about each other. Well, forget is not the right word, but you know what I mean. You need to take time for each other. And that's what we did tonight and it was wonderful and romantic and amazing._

 _The children were asleep when we got home. I hated to wake the girls up to feed them but I knew if I didn't they wouldn't sleep long into the night. They went right back to dreamland, bless them._

 _I hear John coming up the steps now. He's stopped in the doorway. He's smiling, waiting for me to put my writing away. You know, even after all these years my heart still does flip-flops in my chest whenever he smiles at me._

 _I'll write more next time._

 _~ Anna Bates_

 _All entries are written by Handy-for-the-bus & Terriejane. Your review sure would be appreciated. :) _


	59. Shivers

**Shivers**

He didn't know what woke him up so early this morning, but quite suddenly, he was wide awake and staring into the darkness. He tried rolling over and pulling the blankets tight around his shoulders but after five minutes it was obvious there was no going back to sleep. Many a night, or day, it depends on one's perception, he had had to be up before the sun. So much for the glamour of sea. He had survived those times, and he didn't hate them, truth to be told, but now he was old and tired and he liked to sleep until the sun began to warm the earth.

Slowly, he sat up in bed, a long sigh escaping his dry lips. It was so early, the candle he had lit before turning in was still burning low. He rubbed his hands over his face, combing through his long, heavy beard with his fingers. Then stretching his neck from side to side, he grabbed for his wooden leg, an item he always kept at his bedside.

With a chuckle he remembered the look on his grandson's face when he first showed it to him. A look that was both horrified and fascinated. A proper pirate, William had called him. To complete the look, one of his eyes should be glass…but that was not to be. There would be no glass eye, no eye patch, for this granddad.

Tea! Yes, that would hit the spot. Leg fastened in place, he stood up from his bed and decided to go about with his new routine. A routine he was very grateful for. He headed to the kitchen then, passing through the deserted and dark pub, his mouth pleading for a hot cup of tea.

That's when he felt it. Right when he shuffled past the bar. A shiver. A long, cold shiver travelling from the very tip of his stockinged foot to the top of his head. He looked around, trying to figure out what was happening, expecting to see an open door or window...but nothing.

Shivers, yes, Eamon knew about those. That shiver you have before docking in new port. That shiver you feel when you spot a storm fast approaching. He had felt all sort of shivers throughout his life, even those of passion and love, but this one felt different. Unbidden, he thought of that line from Macbeth…' _something wicked this way comes_ '. _What nonsense, you old fool..._

xxxx

'Father?'

'Hmm, Yes?'

'I've called you twice already.' John eyed the man suspiciously. 'Are you all right?'

'Never been better son,' Eamon smiled, shaking away his thoughts. 'What is it?'

'Anna just wanted me to ask if you like beet soup. She's making it for supper.'

'Sweet girl, always asking me if I like her cooking.'

'I told her not to bother, you would eat whatever she made, but she insisted,' John said, pursing his lips unamused.

'Tell her I like everything she does. And yes, I like beets. Used to eat them raw every day.'

John nodded, grimacing, thinking that must taste like eating a spoonful of dirt. 'You're a strange one.'

Eamon chuckled, enjoying their banter. 'Made me grow strong and age well! Didn't it?' he said, puffing his chest.

'Whatever you say… .' John brought his hands up. 'Just…' he looked at his father then, a hesitant expression on his face, trying to find a good way to word his request. 'Can you...could you maybe trim your beard?'

'Trim my beard? Did your wife ask for that too?' Eamon asked laughing, his cheeks turning red.

'No, I am. It's just…' John pointed out. 'It's always full of crumbs and stuff.'

'Stuff?!' the old man shook his head. 'A strong beard makes a strong man. Stuff of men, you mean.'

John sighed, giving up. 'If you say so. Beet soup and pie for supper then,' John remarked as he walked away to his office, but stopped suddenly, returning to his father. 'Oh, I almost forgot,' he said, setting a tin of baking soda on the bar along with detailed instructions from Anna. 'Will came down with a fever last night. Caught something from Percy. Anna wants us to dose up on this. You'll do it if you want to eat and see your grandchildren this week.'

Eamon turned up his nose, 'I hate that stuff.'

'Me too. She also said for you to bring a good story with you tonight. Will needs some cheering up.' John turned and walked toward his office.

'My storybook's always with me!' Eamon answered back, raising his voice so his son could still hear him, and pointing to his head. Indeed, a book he would never forget. His own memories.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **January 18th, 1928 10:00 am**

 **Brrr.. As my mother would say, it's as cold as moonlight on a tombstone today. We have fires going in all the hearths and Caleb has been shoveling coal into the furnace like a man possessed. This is the coldest winter I can remember in years. I imagine the pub will be busy. The men of the village seem to like to hole up here during bad weather. There'll be no family dinner crowd so to speak of though. Women are smarter than to come out in this weather unless they have to.**

 **I need to pick up two guests from the train station in a bit, and I've never been more grateful to have an automobile. Although it does take some getting used it, driving in the snow. This is my first winter behind the wheel and I have to admit it stresses me out. I suppose it's all in getting used to it.**

 **Anna is staying home today. Will had a fever last night. That broke around three this morning but he's still feeling pretty sick. It's just a bad cold, Anna says. He claims he got it from Percy when he deliberately sat on Will and rubbed his dirty handkerchief on his face.**

 **We'll all probably catch it now. Anna's hoping her breast milk has built up the girl's immunity. They've not been sick one day since they were born. I don't know about that, but I do think I'm going to have a word with Percy's gran. I realise the poor woman has her hands full with that one, but he needs straightening out before he gets into some serious trouble and takes my son with him.**

 **So the family won't be in today and I'll truly miss them. The office is a rather lonely place without them. Anna's treating Will with bicarbonate of soda, Mrs Hughes' cure for everything. She's taking it too and has made me promise to also. She told me I had to offer the remedy to the old man too, which I did earlier today. I have no idea if he'll take it.**

 **Speaking of my father, he was acting rather strangely when I came in this morning. Looked like he hadn't been to sleep. Said it was nothing, but who knows with him? And I finally addressed the beard issue. It's been bothering me since he started working here. Doubt it will do any good.**

 **I'd best stop now and warm the Austin up. I'll run into the sweet shop before I go to the station and buy William his favorite chocolate bar. It won't make him feel any better but it might take the taste of the baking soda out of his mouth. Poor little guy.**

 **~John Bates**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Shivers - part 2**

It was around seven when Eamon walked in the by the kitchen door. The cottage was cozy, contrasting dramatically with the cold and dark outside. The stove and fireplace warming the house to a perfect temperature. Anna stood at the stove, an apron around her waist, stirring her heralded beet soup with a pleased expression on her face. There was a cat on the window sill, chancing lazy glimpses outside now and then, a dog sleeping before the fireplace and a silent canary in a cage. The scene quite picturesque.

'Evening, my dear.' Eamon announced his presence, his voice always a cheery one. 'It smells wonderful in here.' He discarded his jacket, hanging it on a hook behind the kitchen door alongside his son's.

'Hello, Father,' she smiled at him. 'Have a seat and make yourself comfortable. John's upstairs with William. They'll be coming down soon.'

'How's the boy?' the old man asked as he washed his hands at the sink before he sat down at the table.

'A bit better now. John's helping him take a bath and in to clean pyjamas. He's been in bed all day- Oh! But look at you. You look very handsome.'

'Ha!' Eamon looked down blushing. 'Just trimmed my beard, nothing more.'

'Yes, but it makes a big difference.' Anna walked toward the table, giving him a proper look. 'John really looks like you, you know? If he'd grow his beard I wouldn't be able to tell you apart,' she giggled.

'Ah well…' the old man scratched his face. 'We've always been a family of pretty good looking fellas,' he joked.

'Well, I'm glad to know that. My son's got a chance!'

'He does, although, he has a lot of Smith in him too.'

Anna chuckled, 'He does at that.'

'It's a good mix. Beautiful mother, good looking dad...he'll grow into a handsome lad, but the girls will be the real problem.'

'Just promise me you won't remind John of that,' Anna winked at him. She walked back to the stove then to check on the boiling soup again. 'He won't be able to sleep nights just thinking about it.'

'Well, a man has to be prepared to deal with his daughters' affairs, I guess. He better start thinking about buying a pistol,' her father-in-law laughed.

'He'll beat away the boys with his cane, thank you. That's what he said.'

'What's this?' John's voice came to their ears as he walked into the kitchen with William by his hand.

'How are you feeling, boy?' Eamon asked, stretching his arm out to the child.

'Eh...I still got the shivers,' William replied, falling into his granddad's arms and resting his head on the man's chest.

'The shivers? Well you let your old granddad warm you up,' Eamon said, rubbing the lad's arms and back.

'He's feeling a little better and he really wanted to come down to see you,' John remarked, smiling.

'Good lad,' Eamon said, patting the boy's cheek. 'Where's the girls?'

'They're napping,' John answered. 'Just checked on them before coming- Oh! I see you took my advice.' He arched a brow, eyeing his father.

'Well...you weren't wrong,' Eamon shrugged his shoulders. 'It was too long.'

'I was just telling him if you grew your beard I wouldn't be able to tell you apart.' Anna told her husband teasingly and John couldn't help but shoot her a disapproving look. 'Whatever you think John Bates, you two couldn't look more alike...anyway,' she continued, peeking at the pie in the oven. 'Set the table for me, will you?'

'Of course!' Eamon and John replied in unison.

'Not you, Father. You stay with Will. John can do it all by himself, can't you darling?'

John approached her from behind, and since their backs were to Eamon and Will, he brazenly took the opportunity to reach around her and squeeze her breast for good measure. 'You will pay for this.'

'And I can't wait..' she giggle softly, and John shook his head. His wife would be the death of him one day.

'Now!' Anna raised her voice to call everyone's attention. 'I will prepare each of us a cup of baking soda that you are going to take without fussing. I don't want anyone else feeling poorly in this house, especially with two babies around.'

John and Eamon grimaced at her words, both sharing a look at each other. Will screwed up his nose and cried, 'Aw, mum…'

'Don't even try to run away and stop with that face.' Anna rested her hands on her hips frowning at them. 'There won't be any dinner for you before your cups are empty.'

'Ah well…' Eamon gave in immediately. 'I'm starving, I'll drink anything you put before me.'

Anna smiled at her father-in-law before eyeing her husband questioningly.

'Better do it, son,' the old man advised. 'Anna Bates always knows best.'

xxxx

'And there he was, crying his eyes out and all because of some mud. I still remember him screaming ' _Pa! Help Pa! I ruined my new boots!'_ ' Eamon laughed heartily as he spoke, his hands flailing against the air, adding life to his memories. William sat on the old man's lap, listening to every word in wonder, while Fee and Finn were each in their parents arms, only interested in their rattling toys and their own baby conversations.

'Margaret, oh, that poor woman. I'm sure you can appreciate this, Anna,' the old sailor continued, shaking his head. 'Well she came running as fast as she could. She thought our Johnny boy there had...I don't know... broken a leg or somethin', but nah. She told him the boots were made for walking in the mud, that's why she had bought them in the first place, but the little flower there didn't want them dirty.'

John rolled his eyes, scoffing. 'Mother had spent two months saving for those boots. I didn't want to ruin them on the first day,' he explained. Fee sat contentedly in his arms now trying to take a hold of her own tongue.

'Anyway,' Eamon continued, 'every night, every single night, he would clean the boots and put them back in their box beside his bed and he would fall asleep looking at them.'

'Aw,' Anna smiled lovingly at her husband.

'Margaret wrote to me one day, a year or so later, saying the boots didn't fit anymore. 'Course not, boy's feet grow like weeds. She gave them to someone who needed them and when Johnny found out…' Eamon shook his head slowly with an amused grin. 'It was the gravest offense in the world for him. I still remember going home a few months later and he told me how his mother had betrayed him.'

'You have to understand, I _really_ liked those boots,' John tried to justify. 'I had eyed them for a long time...black on black almost up to your knee, with a perfect heel and leather laces. I remember going to school and being so proud to be seen in them.'

'You know, Will,' Eamon turned to his grandson with a serious look on his face. 'When your dad would fall ill, I would always bring him something when I was in home port...a treat or a toy. He would wait for me to arrive home...I still remember him sitting there by the fire, his little feet soaking in a basin filled with hot water, a blanket around his shoulders, shivering, pale faced and watery eyes, and when I entered that door he would light up and smile at me, expecting me to take something out of my pocket. He was just about your age when I gave him a boat, just like the one you have. He loved that boat, remember, John?'

John nodded.

'You remind me of your dad. You have the same soul,' Eamon told William. 'The same flame. You like the same things too!'

'Dad doesn't like pirates.' William wrinkled his nose.

'Well, he did back then. He loved pirates and boats. He would say he wanted to be just like me when he grew up, but that all changed, I reckon.'

'Maybe...if you had stayed with your family it wouldn't have,' John said. 'Instead, you made me hate them.'

There was silence after his words, only the sound of the twin's babbling could be heard. John sighed, regretting immediately what he had said. The last thing he wanted was to ruin their night, but sometimes...sometimes he just couldn't control his words.

'Well...but that's in the past now, isn't it? You two are making progress.' Anna tried to lighten up the mood, rocking Finn in her arms, the girls were getting hungry. It was almost time for their last feeding of the day.

'He's right, Anna,' Eamon spoke. 'It was all my fault...there's nothing I can do now. I wish there was but…'

'You are doing something,' Anna insisted. 'You're here with us, aren't you? Isn't he, John?' She tried to make her husband talk again. She knew the brooding had taken hold as soon as the words left his mouth.

'Indeed he is,' John replied, nodding.

'And are you glad for that?' Eamon asked his son.

'Strangely enough...I am.'

A couple of hours later their night came to an end. The old man had stayed longer than usual, telling more stories about John's early youth. William had been curious, asking if his dad had done this or that. Many answers had surprised the boy, and even Anna for that matter, especially when Eamon told them that John had been terrible with his letters at first. A stubborn lad he had been, preferring to spend his time collecting buttons and lining them up in neat lines on the floor, than going to school. Thankfully, that had changed when he found out that reading could take him to a million places, all without leaving home.

'Well, goodnight to you, son,' Eamon said, standing at the door with John. Anna was already upstairs with the children, ready to put the little ones to sleep.

'Goodnight, Father.'

'You know…' the old man hesitated at first. 'It makes me happy to know you're glad to have me here. I've always wanted to hear that from you.'

John took a deep breath, looking at the man with a sincere expression on his face. 'I realised that...I've lived angry for too long, you've been away for too long...I'll take the time we have left. I'll gladly take it, and in part, for Mother's sake.'

Eamon chuckled, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. 'You and Anna are two of a kind. Her words, your sentiment...she's done you good.'

'And I make sure to always let her know it.'

'You do that...for your own sake. Night, son.'

'Night, Father.'

The old man walked out into the blowing snow, through the back garden to the rear hotel door. John took a moment just to watch him. Indeed he was glad to have his father there and true, it had been Anna who convinced him so. But as Eamon Bates would say ' _Anna Bates always knows best.'_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _January 18th, 1928 10:40 pm_

 _The children are all tucked into bed and I thought I'd take this time to write, while John is still downstairs with his father._

 _Hopefully, we'll get more sleep than we did last night. My poor Will. But he's much better tonight. No fever, thank the Lord and baking soda. Now don't laugh, because, I swear, it does work. When we were all in service and one of us fell ill, Mrs Hughes made us all take it. It is a bit salty, but not as bad as my men let on. They'll thank me for it._

 _That snowing and blowing has not let up one bit. I can hear it hitting against the windows and it makes me shiver. Pity the poor souls who have to work in it tomorrow._

 _Although Will is feeling better I might keep him home again. We'll see how he feels in the morning. I suppose if I bundle him up, the few steps to the back door of the hotel might do him good. Fresh air and all. I could make up a warm nest for him in front of the office fireplace. I know John is much happier when we're all together. We're all happier._

 _I hear John coming up the stairs now. He'll check on Will and then come to bed, so I'll end this._

 _~ Anna Bates_

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 **A/N** The general belief is that when taken internally, baking soda (bicarbonate of soda) helps to maintain the pH balance in your bloodstream. The substance has an alkalizing effect on the body, which is linked to better health and disease prevention. Although it has many supporters, this theory has not been scientifically proven.

If you want to follow the recipe prescribed by a prominent Dr. Cheney in 1924 (that is still valid today), here it is. Use it if you have or have been exposed to a cold or the flu:

Day 1: take ½ teaspoon of baking soda diluted in a glass of cold water, six times a day, at about two-hour intervals.

Day 2: take ½ teaspoon of baking soda diluted in a glass of cold water, four times a day.

Day 3: take ½ teaspoon of baking soda diluted in a glass of cold water in the morning and in the evening.

After this initial period, take ½ teaspoon of baking soda diluted in a glass of cold water every morning until your symptoms are gone or the threat has passed.


	60. Sleepless Nights

**Sleepless Nights -part 1**

The old man finds himself woken from a sound sleep for the third time this week. Maybe it was becoming a habit, he thought to himself. Four o'clock. Same as the last two times. Odd, that. He didn't much like it.

This time, the source for his awakening had been different, or at least felt different. He could have sworn something, a breeze maybe, had whispered his name in his ear. He had no more than batted that away when, from beneath the sheet...something had pulled on his big toe...and now, he just didn't know. Was it a dream? A dream that had seemed so real? It wouldn't be the first time it had happened but it had been enough to unnerve him.

Maybe he should make sure everything was at it should be. Was the window opened, perhaps?

He throws the covers back and puts a flame to the lamp on his bedside table before scanning the room. Window closed, door locked, no breeze, nothing. Probably just a dream after all.

He sighs sitting up on the bed, one hand scratching the back of his neck and his mouth opening wide in a long yawn, and that's when he hears it and he freezes at once.

Steps coming from outside of his room. He sighs again, somewhat relieved. Probably just a guest in need of help, or even worse! Maybe just a guest trying to sneak out in the dead of night without paying. Well, not while he's there, not under his watch.

He grabs for his wooden leg but it's not in it's usual place at the side of his bed. What the...then he spies it laying on the table in the center of the room. He would never have left it there before turning in. What's going on, he thinks to himself. Is someone playing tricks on me? But how could they? He can see from here his door is hooked shut.

Luckily for him, his stick is hooked over his iron headboard. He grabs it, levers himself out of bed and over to the table where he puts on his wooden leg. Then he picks up the lamp and opens the door as quietly as he can, sure he will catch someone in the act of...something. His speech is already forming in the back of his mind, ' _Reckon you have to check out before leaving this property...or were you thinking about running off without paying?'_ But when he opens the door he's faced with nothing, nothing at all.

The lamp is enough to lighten up the hallway but there's just nothing there to see. The noise continues though, further away now, but real enough. It comes from the stairs that leads to the guest rooms and his sixth sense tells him something's wrong.

'What on earth…' He points the lamp toward the stairs and swallows hard. More darkness, piercing darkness. Whoever is walking back and forth can surely see in the dark. Should he go up and see what's happening? Maybe giving in to...well, not fear but caution, yes, maybe giving in to caution is the best…

'Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph!' A cold hand grips his shoulder and he swears his heart is about to jump out of his chest. He turns around, wide eyed, 'What in the bloody-'

'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Captain! I didn't know you were here,' Caleb apologises, his hand still on Eamon's shoulder, trying as best as he can to calm the old man down. 'You gave me a fright too.'

'Jesus! You like to have given me a heart attack, lad! What are you doing here?'

'I thought I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I thought a guest needed something.' Caleb answers taking a deep breath, peering up into the darkness of the staircase, trying to understand whatever is happening.

Eamon brings up his lamp up as he stares Caleb in the eyes. The light is casting eerie shadows on the old man's face and if Caleb hadn't known him, his craggy visage would have certainly sent him running for the safety of his bed. 'Old building. Just the timbers settling.' Caleb's voice comes stammering and he doesn't really know why...Eamon's expression is an odd one, shiver inducing even. Caleb doesn't know what else to say.

'I reckon,' replies Eamon, casting the light around the lobby. 'Well, might as well go back to bed,' he turns and walks to his room, as if this strange meeting hadn't happened at all.

Caleb stays a second more, watching as the man closes his bedroom door and the hotel falls into deep silence once again.

 **xxxx**

John is awake in the middle of the night. He looks over at the clock on his bedside table. Four o'clock. The urge to get up to go to the bathroom is strong, but at the same time the warmth of their bed makes him reluctant to leave it. On top of that, Anna's legs are tangled with his as she sleeps, her head resting on his arm. She's always been like this, his Anna. Entwining herself around him while they sleep. It took him some time to get used to it, but after years of marriage, he finds he can't sleep any other way.

But nature is calling and he can't help but answer. Slowly, he untangles himself from his wife's body and gets up, walking to the bathroom as quietly as he can manage. Mission accomplished, he checks in on his son, peering through the door into the boy's room to see him sleeping soundly and peacefully. Not one minute later he's back in their bedroom and as usual he checks the twins as well, peeking behind the screen that separates their beds from the rest of the bedroom. He smiles as he sees their rosy cheeks and their chests moving up and down as they breath.

Then, he walks to his side of the bed, anxious to crawl back in. His feet are freezing from walking around barefooted, but before he gets in he sees a light out of the corner of his eye. Now, that's odd. A light coming through the window at this time of the night…? He moves to peer out. It's the window that faces the back of the hotel and he sees its source. His father's bedroom.

'What are you doing?' Anna's soft voice reaches his ears. He shakes his head, coming back to bed.

'Just...my father has his lamp on.'

'Maybe it's just a candle, doesn't he sleep with a candle?' Her voice is so sleepy, he can hear it in every word.

'It's a lamp. It's too strong for a candle. I saw it from here,' John replies as he joins her in bed again, immediately reaching out for her. 'My feet are cold,' he whines.

'Silly beggar, why didn't you put your slippers on?'

John doesn't answer her. Instead, he finds her legs with his own and his freezing feet find her warm skin. She gasps at the contact and he chuckles, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her to him. He kisses her then, her lips and the skin of her neck as she runs her hands through his hair, enjoying his attentions, even if the hour is late. His feet begin to warm up.

'I hope he's not having trouble sleeping,' she says between kisses and he looks at her with questioning eyes. 'Your father.'

'Oh! Well...don't know.' Not really concerned, he continues with his kisses and gentle touches. His hands find her breasts underneath her nightdress, causing her to bite her lower lip at the sensation.

'I hope not.'

'He can take care of himself, thank you,' he replies, before placing another kiss on her lips. This time, he's slow and passionate, daring his tongue to find her own. 'I have more urgent matters before me at the moment.'

'I wonder what those matters are, Mr Bates…' she teases him, one of her very bold hands travels down his body, stopping at the waistband of his bottoms and caressing him there.

'Let me show you,' he says and neither speak much after that.

There are cries muffled into heated skin, and moans muttered against lips and ears. Apart from that and the sound of the lovers bodies moving together, everything's silent. A deep silence in the darkness of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **January 26, 1928**

 **My father isn't the only one who's losing sleep at night. I woke up at four o'clock, went to the loo, checked on the children and had been back to bed no more that twenty minutes when we hear Will moving about in his room. We didn't pay a great deal of attention to it because we assumed he was going to the loo too, but when we didn't see him pass our door I got up to check on him. Well, I found him - standing behind his bedroom door, peeing in the corner and sound asleep. I know I shouldn't have, but I yelled, 'Will, stop!' That's when he woke up, turned around, sprayed me and then started crying.**

 **Of course Anna came running, picking him up in her arms, getting her nightgown wet in the process. We looked down at our bare feet, standing in a warm puddle. There was no sleeping for any of us after that. This was the first time Will has walked in his sleep and it's rather frightening. I think we might have to rig a gate up at the top of the stairway. I'll see what I can come up with this afternoon. We'll need one when the twins start crawling anyway.**

 **Once we all got cleaned up, we went downstairs. How the girls slept through the ruckus, I'll never know. I got a nice fire going in the kitchen hearth while Anna made us a big breakfast and by half five we were all three cuddled back in our bed and sound asleep and stayed that way until Finn and Fee woke up.**

 **I'm looking out of my office window just now, the one that faces the back garden and I see the old man circling the snowman replica of himself that Will and I made on Sunday. I don't know how it's escaped his notice this long. It's not a bad representation if I do say so, seeing how we used his own cap and scarf and a smattering of pine needles for his bread. It took every ounce of strength we had not to start snickering last night when he asked Anna if he'd left his cap at the house.**

 **Anna gets the night off from cooking. We're being treated to my father's much bragged about sailor's stew. He and Will are going to the house later today and fix it.**

 **I'd best go. I need to walk down to the post office and get the morning mail**

 **~ John Bates**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Sleepless Nights - part 2**

Dinner was a great success! Will and Eamon's sailor's stew was delicious. Unfortunately the kitchen was a mess, but that was all taken care of in short order. And now the big yellow dog, Jack, was happily enjoying a meaty beef bone in front of the kitchen hearth.

Anna had taken the children upstairs to feed the girls and give William his bath and story. John had mentioned earlier in the day that his father was acting differently, but differently from what they didn't know. Neither of them actually knew much about his normal behavior, since he only recently came into their lives.

Now, the two men sat in the parlour alone. Both filled to the brim with dinner. Both pleasantly satisfied.

'Anna always has a bottle in case our friends Mrs Patmore and Mrs Carson shows up. She likes a good port.' John told his father, handing him a glass.

'Anna's a smart girl. This is a good port, I tell you. It's a shame you don't drink.' Eamon replied, taking a long sip.

'Is it? I don't think it is. I'm doing well without drinking...very well indeed.'

'Yes, you're right. I forgot-'

'Never mind that. That's a time I don't want to remember.'

'Good enough.' The old man placed the glass on the side table, leaning back on the settee and letting go of a contented sigh. 'That boy…' he chuckled as he continued to speak. 'He's full of energy. You ought to keep him occupied.'

'I see you are giving your share of advice from an experienced fatherhood,' John said, lifting an eyebrow, his tone a mocking one.

'Am I wrong though?'

'It's harder in the winter,' John gave in. 'We always go for walks during good weather, don't you worry. And he get's out often enough. Didn't you see that splendid snowman we made in the back garden last Sunday? It bore a striking resemblance to someone I know.'

'Aye, that I did, and I'll be wanting my cap and scarf back too. No, I don't worry one bit.' Eamon remarked. 'You're a wonderful father, that I know.'

His words made John heart settle in his chest and he allowed his eyes to gently gaze at the old man. The relaxed position he was in, laid back with not a care in the world, took him back to his childhood. To happy times he had shared with his father. For all that he could remember, whenever his father was present, he had been nothing but happy and joyful.

'Do you remember when we used to stargaze on summer nights?' he spoke after a moment of silence.

'Oh, I do,' Eamon smiled. His mind taking him back in time. 'I remember those times more than you can imagine. You would sit on the stairs outside and wait for me to come home from the docks...Ha! As soon as you saw me at the corner of the street, there you were jumping up and down and already making plans for our night.'

'Mother would make us sandwiches and something to drink so we could eat outside,' John added, grinning. He had been carefree, indeed, in those early days.

'Those were good times…' Eamon nodded. 'I would place an old blanket on the ground and we would sit down there the whole night. Sometimes you would fall asleep after a few good hours, remember?'

'I always wondered how I ended up in my bed when morning came.' John laughed, bringing a hand to his mouth before dragging it along his jaw. His stubble was itching already after a long day, he would have to shave before joining his wife in bed. 'I bet William wonders the same when he falls asleep in our bed or on the sofa.'

'You should never tell a child your secrets,' his father said. 'They will find out when the right time comes. No matter what it is, be it Father Christmas or how did they get in bed.'

John nodded, smiling 'That's true. I reckon Percy took care of Father Christmas for William though.'

'What about that letter you wrote? Anna told me about it.'

'My boy's smarter than what we think he is,' John spoke with pride. 'I think he knows it was me, he just won't say...We should do that when the weather is good again,' he suggested.

'Do what?' Eamon asked, not quite grasping what his son meant.

'Stargazing. The three of us...Anna will call it boys time. She'll be glad for that.'

'Oh! That would be lovely…' Eamon agreed before looking at John with an uncertain expression on his face, 'if you don't mind me being there.'

That made John frown. 'You think I dislike you more than I actually do.'

His father looked down at his hands on his lap then. He pursed his lips, his mood shaken by his feelings. If he was a sweeter man, a man not so marked by hard work and the roughness of life he would have shed a tear. Why? Because his son didn't hate him.

'Although…' he began, the silence was making him too soft. 'You should do it just the two of you. I can join now and then, but...I think it's important for fathers and sons to spend some time together. God knows when those girls are older you'll be running after them every second. Moments alone with your boy will be a blessing.'

'You do have some advice to give. I wasn't wrong,' John grinned. This time he wasn't judging the man.

'They say girls are their father's daughters, don't they?' Eamon continued. 'They are women, fathers are men. They have a way, a sweet, gentle way to touch our hearts...they give us that look and talk softly...they learn it from their mothers. Sons well...they're protective, possessive even, their mothers are saints, no matter how good the father is.'

'Don't you tell me I have some brothers and sisters spread across the world.' John eyed his father trying to suppress a chuckle. 'Do I?'

'Not that I know of,' the two laughed at the Eamon's words, his cheeks turning red. The port was beginning to settle on his stomach. 'And what about you?'

'About me? What you mean?' John asked, puzzled.

'You were in Africa, weren't you? They say the women are dangerous as fire there, doesn't help they don't wear much...I've been there, I know.'

'I was in Africa to fight, not for leisure,' John stated, his tone turning serious.

'You can't tell me you were there and you didn't relieved some...what is that they call it? Stress in the arms of a lady.'

'I can tell you that, and the answer is no, I didn't,' the son's voice was sure and conclusive.

'If you say so…'

'I was a married man and I respected that, even if...I wasn't happy. There are things I believe are to be followed, rules, morals,' John continued, making his point by waving his hand and Eamon knew better than to keep the matter going on longer than it should.

'You are a better man than I am, Gunga Din!'

John nodded, pleased with his father's reaction, when something came to his mind just out of the blue. 'By the way...how are you settling into your room?'

'Very well. Why do you ask?'

'I saw your lamp light during night...were you having trouble sleeping?' John replied. 'Anna told me to ask you if you need a new mattress or something. We checked that one out and it seemed in good shape, but Sam has spelt there and well...he was a heavy man, maybe you need a new one.'

'Ah, no, no, I like that room. The bed's comfortable. It's just…'

'Just what?'

'Ah...nevermind.' Eamon shook his head. 'Don't bother with it.'

'Bother with what? Oh, come on, tell me! Are you afraid of the dark, Mr Bates?' John grinned, teasing his father.

'Ssh! Nonsense. 'Course I'm not!'

'What's wrong then?' John insisted.

'Well...ah what the hell. It's just, I've been hearing these...noises.'

'Noises?'

'Noises. Tap, tap, tap. Like steps,' the old man explained. 'Swore I could hear someone calling my name too. Odd thing, you know. It's been happening these past couple of weeks. And like someone's watching me and get the shivers, and-'

'Maybe a ghost of one of your old lovers whose child you never recognised as your own,' John mocked chuckling.

'Shut it boy! I'm serious. Ask Caleb.'

'Caleb?'

'He heard it too. He gave me a fright, he did. I got the lamp and went investigate. I thought it was some guest trying to sneak out in the dead of night without paying. Well, not on my watch, they wouldn't.' Eamon spoke heartily now, almost with an upset tone to his voice. 'I opened my bedroom door and there was nothing. The noise came from upstairs, but I swear to you it was pitch black. Caleb was investigating too because he heard it. He approached me as silent as a mouse, enough to make my heart almost stop in my chest, the chump,' he wrinkled his nose unamused.

'He didn't mention anything to me today,' John said.

'Cause…' Eamon shook his head. 'He was as pale as a corpse when I faced him. Probably didn't want to mention it not to trigger anything else.'

'What do you mean? Trigger?'

'Ah, I don't know...don't mind me, this old beggar. I better go now, I reckon the wife wants her husband back.'

'I reckon she does,' John smiled, nodding and rising from his chair to accompany his father to the door.

'You tell her about it…' Eamon said as he stood in the doorway. 'She'll probably know what to tell you. Women always have a soft spot for...these kind of things.'

'I have no idea what you are talking about.' John said, confusion written all over his face.

'Goodnight, son. See you tomorrow.'

'Goodnight, Father. Sleep well.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _January 26th, 1928 9:25 pm_

 _I see John has mentioned Will started sleepwalking. I know it's a fairly common thing for children Will's age, but it still frightens me. I was talking to Honoria Jessup today. She has five children and three of them walked in their sleep for a time she said. They eventually grew out of it. It does make me nervous though. If John and Caleb hadn't installed that gate on the stairs today, I can promise you I'd be sleeping in Will's bed tonight with a string tied to each of our wrists._

 _I came upstairs early tonight. The girls are teething and it's making them a bit cranky. Poor loves, but who can blame them. Tomorrow marks their six month birthday. They're growing like weeds, and they're so aware of everything now. It's sweet when Will plays peek-a-boo with them. They'll squeal and babble and I know they're saying something meaningful but I can't figure out what. John swears Finn said Da-da the other day, but I think that might be wishful thinking. Thankfully they seem to love their granddad too. I was a little worried about that. He does speak loudly sometimes, at least louder than John and I do, and that beard of his might put them off too. They'd never seen a beard before. Not to worry. Their little hands went straight for it, tangling their baby fingers in it and pulling. I know John thinks Eamon trimmed it at his suggestion, but truthfully, I think he did it because of the girls._

 _Mrs Patmore and Mrs Carson are joining Daisy, Sarah and I for tea tomorrow afternoon. I'm anxious to hear how Mrs P is getting on with Mr Mason. He's such a sweet man. John has promised to watch the children. And speaking of John, I hear him coming up the stairs now, so I'll end here._

 _~Anna Bates_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Sleepless Nights - part3**

'Fee didn't want to sleep tonight, cheeky monkey,' Anna whispered as she watched over the girls as they slept. I think it's those pesky teeth giving her grief. If you rub her bottom gum you can feel it.

'I just had the oddest conversation with my Father,' John said thoughtfully, as he sat up against the headboard, his face clean and his hair still damp and smelling of soap. Anna's words hadn't reached his ears.

'What was it? You didn't start bringing the bitter past back, did you? John.' Anna shot him a look as she walked to their bed, ready to join him.

'No, quite the opposite. We were talking about good times...we did have some...but, it was something else. I asked him if he was sleeping well.'

'And he isn't?' Anna frowned worriedly.

'No, he is, but...he's been feeling odd. Feels shivers and like he's being watched, as he says. His name being called and hears someone walking in the hallways and going up and down the steps.'

'Oh goodness me! You don't say?' she crawled under the sheets, scooting up beside him.

'That's what he said.'

'You think it's haunted?'

'What is? The hotel?'

'Yes, the hotel!'

'Anna...of course it's not,' he shook his head. 'I was wondering if he was, you know, if his old age is getting the better of his brain.'

'Oh no, John Bates, don't you dare.' Anna spoke as she leaned her head against his shoulder. 'Your father is as sane as you are! He's not going mad.'

'Well, what's the difference between going mad and thinking the hotel is haunted?' he chuckled.

'Are you calling me mad?' She sat up again, looking deeply into his eyes before smacking him across the chest.

'Love, of course I'm not but…'

'But what? I believe in those things, and you know it.'

'I think those things are silly, you know it too. But I don't think you are mad, not one bit.'

'Well then?' Anna folded her arms waiting for his answer, at that he had to swallow hard and think of a way to escape. Anna could be dangerous if he wasn't careful with his words. The last thing he wanted now was to end up sleeping on the sofa.

'Well then,' he shifted slowly toward her, one of his hands came to her cheek to pull her to him. 'Come here you.' What better diversion than that of a kiss and a seductive touch? After all, she used this tactic against him all the time.

'Don't you ever think of anything else?' Anna rolled her eyes, but he could see by the suppressed smile on her lips. It was working.

'Ha! How can I think about anything else when I have this treat in my bed.' He continued his seduction and the way she looked at him told him she was enjoying it.

'John Bates...you silly goose.' She gave in then, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling.

'I love you,' he said, looking deeply into her eyes. His expression a teasing one. There was always a good outcome to a look like that.

'You are so lucky I love you too,' she told him before pulling him into a kiss, one of those that always made him beg for more. Ghosts be damned for this night. They had better things to do.

All Journal entries are written by Handy & Terriejane. Thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed it and will leave a review.


	61. Things That Go Bump In the Night

_**From ghoulies & ghosties & long-legged beasties & things that go bump in the night,**_

 _ **Good Lord, deliver us!**_

 **Things That Go Bump In the Night - part 1**

February 2 9:40am

'You won't stop until I say yes, will you?' John stated, resting the pen atop the desk and closing his notebook.

Anna had been trying to talk him into staying with his father for one night, to find out what was really going on, but for John that was not a decision that he could make lightly, or make at all. A night away from his wife and children? Especially now that William was sleepwalking? And with his father? Awake all through the night? He knew Anna would do it herself if not for the twins and there would be no way he could stop his headstrong wife.

'You know I'm not the nagging kind of wife, John,' Anna tried to reason, sitting down on his lap now. That seemed to work every time, whenever she wanted to ask him something. 'It's just…'

'Nagging,' he chuckled, but already he felt his resolve wavering.

'Whatever you say,' Anna rolled her eyes before nuzzling her cheek into his. 'It doesn't matter what it is, but I think it's important for you to stay with him, even if it's just to make him feel better. He hasn't slept a wink even if he says he has, you know it.'

'I am worried.' John gave in, taking a long breath, his arms wrapping around her middle and pulling her closer to him. 'I don't want believe my father is going senile...not now.'

'You love him, John. You can't deny it, I know you do.'

'I don't deny it,' he told her sincerely. 'I couldn't. He's my father after all, and even though I tried to hate him for many years...he's my father.'

'I know, darling.' She kissed his cheek tenderly, one hand on his chest and the other at the back of his neck, caressing the short hairs she found there. 'So, is that a yes?'

'You ruthless woman.' He shot her a teasing look, his hands now finding her most ticklish spot below her ribs. 'You just want to see the back of me for a night.'

'Stop it, you silly!' Anna squealed in his arms, before remembering their sleeping daughters just a few inches away them. 'John, the girls.' he stopped then, but only after nuzzling the tip of his nose against the warm skin of her neck. 'I don't, not ever. And I shall miss you a great deal tonight.'

'Especially my goodnight kisses,' he told her seductively and she nodded, melting into his embrace as he continued his gentle caresses. But before too long, the office door suddenly swung open and they were faced with a very miserable looking blue eyed boy.

'William?' Anna rose from John's lap, walking toward her son. 'Whatever is the matter, love?'

'Mummy...' William whined rather impatiently, a pout forming on his lips. 'I want to go home.'

'What's wrong, my darling? Aren't you feeling well?' She touched his forehead in search of a temperature but she found nothing.

'I hope it's not that bloody flu again.' John grimaced worriedly, leaning down to the boy to run a tender hand along his cheek. 'What's the matter, lad? Tell us.'

'I don't want help Archie cooking no more today. I'm tired,' the boy complained, falling into his mother's arms. Anna lifted him up, his legs coming immediately around her waist and his head found support on her loving shoulder.

'Percy tied me up to a carousel and switched it on full speed,' William continued, his words half muffled into Anna's dress. 'My head hurts and I'm tired. I didn't want to go 'round.'

'What? When did that happen?' John asked, confused. He didn't remember seeing Percy playing with Will in the last couple of days.

'In my dream,' the boy cried.

'I see…' John nodded, sharing a knowing look with his wife.

'I want to go home, mummy, please.' William begged, and Anna couldn't deny him such request.

'Maybe you should take a nap,' she said, patting the boy's back. 'What about the girls now?'

'Leave the girls with me, they might sleep a little longer,' John offered, looking over at their daughters, napping peacefully in their playpen after their _tea._ 'When they wake up I'll ask Sarah to help me if I need it. I may take the opportunity and come home for dinner earlier, using them as an excuse before coming back over here for the night.' he grinned.

'So you will come back? Good. But taking advantage of your daughters to leave early, Mr Bates?' Anna shook her head trying to suppress a smile.

'Two babies are a handful, Anna, we all know that,' John reasoned.

'A handful of blessings,' she said before leaving, carrying William with her.

'Indeed, a most precious blessing,' John whispered to himself as he watched his daughters sleeping soundly, and he only hoped they would remain babies for as long as possible. They were growing up so fast, as William was, and his heart tightened in his chest at the thought. He would wait until they were asleep in the beds before leaving tonight, Will safely tucked away with Anna. He would miss them terribly. He hated to be away. He wanted to be there watching over them every second, but Anna was right. He needed to stay with his father for one night, and prove that nothing was wrong, even if proving that meant his father was imagining ,Caleb had heard the noises too, but there had to be a reasonable explanation.

Fingers crossed, by tomorrow morning all would be clear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **February 2nd, 1928 10:15 am**

 **Anna has taken young Will back to the house to catch up on his sleep. The night walks are beginning to take it's toll on the poor lad. I'm left here with the girls. They're sitting up in their pen having a 'sisters only' conversation. It seemed a good time to write in the journal.**

 **The hotel seems quite a bit busier than it was last year at this time. Not many bookings, but a lot of drop-in guests coming in on the train. Trickier to plan for. Well, they can't be planned for, but they're very welcomed all the same.**

 **The dining business in the pub and banquet room is busy too, so as luck would have it, Archie came down with the stomach flu. Anna, Daisy and Sarah had to be called in for cooking duty. Thankfully Daisy and Anna are wonderful cooks. Sarah is too but she doesn't get much of a chance to practice. My father and I washed and cleaned up. We managed, and Archie made a full recovery and was back in action two days later. So far, no one else has come down with it. I think we're in the clear.**

 **In case you were wondering, my father says he still hears sounds around four o'clock every morning, but he tries to ignore it and stay in his room. Caleb has confirmed he's heard the noises too, although he didn't seem to want to go into details. Sarah happened to walk by when I was questioning Caleb and said that she has never heard a peep. She didn't even know Caleb got up to investigate, but all this talk is making her feel a little jittery.**

 **And then there's Anna, my intrepid wife. Anna is all for finding out who this 'ghost' could be and what it wants and as she says, helping it move on. I swear she has her fingers crossed that the hotel is haunted. I don't believe in such things but I also don't have an answer as to what's happening. Rats? God forbid! Bats or squirrels in the walls? But why only now? Why haven't they been heard before? And even then it doesn't explain how my father hears his name spoken and finds his wooden leg left in the middle of his table when he knows he left it by his bed.**

 **Anna, in her not so subtle way, has been after me to spend the night with him, to see for myself if something is going on. I've agreed to do just do that. It's not like I'm actually getting much sleep at home anyway.**

 **We've both had a few restless nights since Will has started sleepwalking.**

 **He's only done it three times, but we're always waiting for it to happen again, and it did last night.**

 **We woke to find him standing beside his sister's cots, just staring at them. We didn't say anything, because we've been told you should never wake a sleepwalker. I don't know if that's true or not but we haven't done it after that first time when we got peed on. We just lead him gently back to his bed and that seems to work. So Anna was getting out of bed to do just that, when the boy turned and looked right at her and started spinning around. Yes, spinning around! Then he went calmly to bed and stayed there the rest of the night.**

 **So, as you can see, we have much going on in our lives, as usual. Never a dull moment.**

 **~ John Bates**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Things That Go Bump In the Night - part 2**

Father and son sat on two comfortable chairs in the lobby, positioned between the stairs and the pub. Their backs to the front window, so nothing could come up behind them and a candle lamp burning brightly on a small side table between them, a faint glow into the darkness of the room. They had chosen not to turn on any electric lights, trying to duplicate the atmosphere of the previous 'hauntings'. It was almost four in the morning, the vigile had started around midnight, after the last client had been helped out of the door and the night barkeep had gone home. John had asked Caleb to join them to join them but he'd seemed reluctant to leave the comfort and safety of his rooms, using a spooked Sarah as his excuse.

Now they waited. They had travelled from Eamon's room, to sitting at the bar, then a pub table by the window where Eamon thought he first saw the specter through the mirror behind the bar. Nothing. Then they began their walk-about, down the halls, into the kitchen, where they each made a sandwich. Then they finally settled in this last position. The lobby chairs were fairly comfortable and sleep began to take the better of them.

Eamon closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again he spied his son dozing off with his head falling forward. 'You're sleepy too?' he asked in a low voice, hoping to call his attention, and John looked up immediately with a small groan.

'Hmm? How could I not be,' he whispered, holding his pocket watch nearer the candle light. 'It's four in the morning. You at least had time for an afternoon nap.' John massaged the back of his neck and let a yawn escape from his lips. 'I haven't been sleeping too well lately anyway, because of William.'

'Right...don't worry. The lad will grow out of it.'

'I certainly hope so,' John replied, leaning deeper into his chair. This night was taking way too long.

'I know you are not happy about being here. Honestly, not even I see the reason for it,' Eamon confessed.

'You know my wife...she just won't take no for an answer, especially when the no comes from me.'

'She has you under a spell and that's the truth, no need of denying it.'

'I don't deny it...not one bit,' John said with a soft smile on his lips. 'She has me under her spell, she always has and I wouldn't have it any other way.'

'I loved your mother, very much, John...but it wasn't like that, I'm sad to say. It wasn't like that,' the old man admitted, looking down at his hands.

'I know.'

'I would have preferred it, if she had bewitched me to the point of no return,' Eamon continued. 'I would have been a better husband and a better father. I would have stayed as I should have...but it was the sea that bewitched me. I've never seen a love like the one you and your Anna share.'

'You know…' John began, looking into the darkness. The pub was rather eerie at night, he had never noticed it before. 'Anna, she...she says that things happen for a reason and if they hadn't happened that way, our present now would be entirely different. She has opened my eyes many times, for reason and for forgiveness, and I believe that what she says it's true. So in a way, I should be thankful to you for leaving us. If you hadn't I would probably have…' he shook his head, thinking. A million ideas came to his mind. 'I don't know, studied, got a higher education, move somewhere else, married someone else. I would have never met Anna. And believe me, I could have been a king, and I still would have preferred my Anna. I would have rather been a lowly, lame servant and ex-prisoner just so I could marry Anna.'

'Funny…' Eamon smiled at his son's words. He knew them to be true. 'Your mother said something similar in one of her letters. She said that you could be anyone, but no one would be as good for you as Anna Smith. She wrote that you talked about her a lot.'

'I did, with Mother. She knew all my secrets. She knew my heart better than I did.'

'But you still don't believe in ghosts, even if your precious Anna says so.' The old man elbowed him, laughing soundly.

'I think there's a limit for everything, even for my precious Anna,' John chuckled. 'I respect her beliefs and she respects mine and that's exactly why I'm here. If a ghost walks by before my very own eyes, I will be the first one to tell her what I saw.'

'And she'll say 'I told you so, Mr Bates.''

The two men laugh, but their easy mood wouldn't last for long. Before either of them could speak again a knock was heard, sounding like it came from behind the lobby counter just in front of them. They both froze immediately.

'What on earth. Did you hear that?' Eamon asked, his eyes practically bulging from their sockets.

'It's just the pipes under the floor. It's an old place. Old places make strange sounds,' John reasoned, letting go of a sigh.

'Old places don't knock on walls though. That ain't no pipe noise neither.'

'What would you know?'

'Ah! I would. I know more than you'll ev -' and again, before the old man couldn't finish his sentence, the knocks began to travel along the wall. 'Now! Tell me that's a pipe! It's in your office.'

John shook his head. This didn't make any sense. 'There was no one in my office ten minutes ago when we last checked.'

'What if this is not a someone but rather a -'

'If you say it's a ghost, I swear -'

'Swear what?' Eamon dared him. 'I reckon it's a ghost all right!'

John rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to give in to such nonsense. 'A spirit from a man who died drinking beer, right at that table we were just sitting at, over there? Well, yes, maybe you're right. And you were right all along.'

'What? A man died in here?' the old man questioned, his own face turning ghostly white.

'I was joshing!' John said. 'No, no one died in here. Not that I know of, and even if they had, they wouldn't become a ghost. Father, please. You don't really believe in such things, do you?'

'Son, if you'd seen the things I've seen, you'd start believing in everything.'

'Have you ever seen a ghost?' John asked, readying himself to hear a negative answer.

'I've seen men dancing naked and kissing each other on far-off islands...that's as frightening as a ghost!'

'Ha! And I thought I had seen everything there is to see.'

'You haven't seen half of it,' Eamon replied.

'Sshh! Listen.' John touched his father's arm for him to still. There was another noise coming to their ears.

Steps now. Slow steps. The sound of boots against the wooden floor. It came from the hallway that connected the office with the kitchen and Caleb and Sarah's rooms. If it was a guest, they shouldn't be there.

'That's what I hear in the night. Then a voice follows and -' The old man was hanging unto John's arm.

' _Dwi yma_ _.'_ They heard the whisper as clear as if it was right beside them. A gentle, windy voice.

'That! Eamon! It's saying my name,' Eamon concluded, facing his son. His eyes were glassy, panicked, and above all, demanding. Demanding his son give in and admit the truth. They had a ghost!

'Dwi yma. _' T_ here it was again. This time louder. John froze on spot, trying to recognise the voice he was hearing.

'No it's not. It's saying _dwi yma_. Doesn't that sound Welsh?

'Oh God, John, look...'

And then a cold breeze travelled through their bodies after his father's words, and in that very moment the candle flame wavered and sputter out. It being a moonless night, the lobby was plunged into darkness. They couldn't see a thing before them, but the steps continued, closer and closer...

'John, get that candle lit again! Quick!'

'I'm trying! I'm trying!' John replied, fumbling with a pack of matches, his hands shaking terribly. His heart was racing. Beads of sweat formed at his temples. He felt his father take a strong hold of his shoulder. 'Stop it. That's not helping me get this lit.' He tried to shake off the old man's grip.

'Son, didn't you see it?'

' What?' The candle was burning again and John pointed the lamp toward the pub area, illuminating only a few meters away from there. 'What did you see?'

'Just as the candle blew out, I think...' Eamon stammered. 'I think I saw a shadow on the stairs. A shadow coming toward us.'

'It was just a breeze, Father. Wind blew the candle out.'

'Nonsense, boy! What are you saying? Wind inside the hotel? Are you mad?' Eamon scolded, rather upset.

'You must have left a window opened or something,' John tried to reason, but all of that would be in vain.

'I'm old and grey, and I may doze off after dinner but I'm not senile! I told you every door and window was shut.'

'There must be an explanation.'

'Right! I hope that explanation explains your trembling hands.'

'Trembling?' John tried to mask his earlier nervousness. 'I wasn't trembling, I just couldn't get the match to light.'

And as soon as he spoke the door of his office swung open and then shut, as loud as thunder, and John couldn't help but jump and gasp, bringing one hand to his chest.

'Bloody hell! It's in my office!'

He ran there as fast as he could, his father following, but when he cast the light of the candle inside his private room he saw nothing but stillness and the normality of the night.

'Whoever it was must have run out the back door. Oh God! Anna and the children...' he cried, moving quickly to the back door that led into their garden, but it was bolted, from the inside.

'Ran off where? And locking the door from the inside behind them? Nice trick, that,' Eamon said, shaking his head in disapproval.

John eyed his father then, not wanting to give in to the sordid idea of a spiritual being haunting their hotel, but...this night was proving strange and he really didn't have an answer for what was happening. Maybe in the morning everything would become clear, maybe all they needed was a good night's sleep. Yes, that would do. After all who could reason in such a tired state?

When morning came, the two of them woke up with the first rays of sun kissing their faces, and they realised then they had fallen asleep in the two big, comfy chairs in John's office. The noises had not been heard again, at least for the rest of that one night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Things That Go Bump In the Night - part 3**

'John?' Anna's voice was soft and sleepy as he came in their bedroom, and she opened her eyes to face him smiling at her. It was half past six, the day had just begun. 'What's the time?'

'Time for you to sleep a little longer, my darling,' he told her tenderly after checking on his sleeping daughters, his steps as silent as he could manage. He was feeling terribly tired, his biological clock a bit confused after spending the night awake, and he would give anything to be able to get in that bed with her and sleep for at least a couple more hours.

'No...I want you to tell me how was it.' Anna sat up, rubbing the sleep away from her face. 'Did you hear anything?'

John sighed, turning to face her. He had promised to tell her everything. 'It was a strange night, that's for sure.'

'What do you mean?' she asked curiously.

'Well...we...we did hear noises,' he confessed, walking toward the edge of the bed and sitting at her feet.

'I knew it!'

'But, we were really sleepy by then, it might have been that.'

Anna shook her head. 'Nonsense, John. Did you see something?'

'My office door opened and closed, and when we checked, there was no one.'

'A ghost,' Anna whispered to herself.

'And we heard a voice. Father claims it said his name, but I heard something like _dwi yma._ That sounds Welsh to me, if I even heard it at all, which I'm beginning to doubt in the light of day.'

'No, no, no!' cried Anna, one hand splayed over her heart and the other over her mouth. Her eyes were sparkling. 'No! We have a ghost, John and it's asking for help. And I'm going to give it.'

'Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Maybe it's nothing of the kind. It could be...so many perfectly rational things.' He tried to reason but this _war_ was over and done with, as he already knew. There was no stopping Anna now.

'I've decided. I'm going to investigate. I will find out whatever is happening, and if it's indeed a ghost, we shall find out who it is and what their story is,' she rubbed her hands together, excited about the prospect of a proper haunting investigation. Something she had read about many times in books and magazines and had always wanted to be part of.

'Anna…please,' John begged, shutting his eyes and rubbing his forehead. He was brewing migraine, he was sure of that.

'Did you sleep at all?' she asked worriedly. He was not looking too well.

'Just dozed. We tried to, in the office chairs, but not for very long. I have a sore back thanks to it, and a headache.'

'Stay home for a few hours then. I can check on everything later and tell Caleb to manage things this morning. You can go in at noon,' she said.

'I'm not sure…I've already washed. I just came here to fetch some clean clothes.'

'Well…' Anna bit her lower lip, eyeing him teasingly. 'Why don't you join me and Will instead? Aren't you very tired? And the bed is so warm and nice,' she suggested, tapping the quilt.

'Do you always get everything you want, Anna?'

She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, 'Get over here, Mr Bates.'

Moments later John had stripped down to his shorts and undershirt and found her arms immediately, and after that her lips. As usual, her legs came to tangle with his and he buried his face in the crook of her warm and perfumed neck. He fell into a peaceful and sound sleep, as Will flopped his leg across Anna's waist. They were awaken almost two hours later when the girls began crying for their breakfast. He would stay at home until noon that day, and the whole family would go to work together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _February 3rd, 1928 9:30 am_

 _I'll just fill you all in before John comes downstairs. He's in the bathtub with Will (two birds with one stone, as it were) and we'll all be going to the hotel around noon._

 _Well, John told me some amazing things about last night. They heard a voice, knocking on the walls, their candle blew out and the office door slammed shut… We definitely have a ghost. There is no doubt in my mind. I want to talk to Eamon and hear what he has to say. Eamon thought the ghost spoke his name while John claimed it said_ 'Dwi yma.' _I don't know what that means, but John says he thinks it might be Welsh. I need to find out._

 _There are two ancient Welshmen who have been spending their afternoon's at the pub for the better part of sixty years. Owen Argall and Dafydd Priddy. I need to talk to them. First, to ask them if they know what Dwi yma means and second, to find out if anyone in their memory, has died in the hotel or pub. I'm sure, as old as the building is, someone must have. So, my day is planned. I will buy the old men a pint or two and pick their brains. John's not entirely behind my plan but he won't stop me and he'll will thank me when I have this all sorted._

 _I hear my boys coming down the stairs. I'll start their breakfast now._

 _I have a busy and exciting day ahead of me._

 _~ Anna Bates_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All Journal entries are written by Handy-for-the-bus and Terriejane. If you enjoyed this chapter we hope you will consider leaving a review. :)


	62. Dwi ymaI'm here!

The night before had, once again, been chaotic. A couple of hours before dawn, William had run down the upstairs hallway, shouting words they couldn't understand. If it was not for the recently installed gate at the top of the stairs, a tragic accident could have taken place. On top of that, after guiding their son back to bed, John had a traumatized wife to calm as well.

'What i _f the gate hadn't been there? He could have...Oh John! What are we going to do?'_

' _Nothing happened, love. Don't even think about it.'_ John had reassured her with a gentle kiss on the top of her head. ' _Maybe we should start locking his bedroom door.'_

Now, after a very tiring day, John found himself submerged nearly to the neck in a tub of warm, sudsy water. He sighed, and sank further under the water. He always enjoyed this time right before bed...he only hoped they could all sleep through the night. One good night was all they needed. One proper night of sleep.

But, his quiet time was about to end. The door was flung open and from the corner of his eye John caught his son, the human dynamo, bounding into the bathroom, stark naked, his sailing ship in one hand and a huge smile on his face. He threw his leg over the side of the tub before John had a chance to brace himself.

'William! Now be careful, son. You're going to get water on the floor.'

'Mummy told me to jump in,' William said, settling his bare bottom on top of his father's stomach.

This wasn't unusual, sharing the tub with his son. It saved time and water. It made sense. And as much as a quiet, blissful soak appealed to John tonight, he knew he would always chose this special time with Will.

'Mummy told you, huh? I very well believe it.' John shook his head, chuckling. He pulled himself upright in the tub so William could sit between his legs facing him. Then they began their game, pushing the wooden boat through the soapy water. First to John then back to Will.

'Yeah, she said it was boy's bath time,' William spoke, sending the boat on it's way. It traveled through the water until it poked John right above his belly button.

'Well, I suppose it is,' John replied, pushing the boat back to Will.

'Well, I suppose I was wrong.' Anna came in the bathroom with a naked twin in her arms, and John knew then there was going to be another addition to the family bath.

The little girl failed her limbs excitedly upon seeing the sight of the tub. Finn loved water more than anything, unlike Fee, who rather prefer to be dry and dressed. 'I think she would really like to join you two. She loves the big tub,' Anna continued, handing the baby to John.

'Well, I suppose there's always room for one more. Although, a relaxing, quiet _alone_ bath was something I was needing at the moment,' he eyed his wife with a wink before sitting the girl on his thigh facing him, her back to William. Her hands found the bubbles and she was in heaven, trying to hold them in her grasp.

'You'll have all that alone time once they are older. Come on, John, it will spare us some time, and I can get Fee tucked into bed.'

John nodded. After all being a father was also making sacrifices, wasn't it? And he knew too well he would miss these moments once they were over for good. 'Doesn't Fee need a bath too?'

Anna knelt beside the tub, cupping her hand a scooping warm water over Finn's shoulders causing her to shiver. 'No, she pooped up her back today and had her bath in the sink, earlier, the monkey. Can you handle this?'

'Of course, can't we, Will?' John said, as Anna left the room.

'Yep. Look Finnie, a boat,' William showed the toy to his sister. 'You can play with it if you want.' But the girl had her eyes on something else.

'What are you doing, you cheeky monkey?' John asked, kissing her chubby baby cheek as he noticed Finn's attention being drawn to the dark hairs on his chest. The next second she tangled her tiny fingers around the wet curls and pulled much harder than he would have thought possible for one so small. 'Ah! Finn, no. That hurts Daddy,' he yelled, looking seriously at the girl, trying to win some compassion from her.

His reaction only caused her to laugh and pull again, this time harder.

'Finn!'

But Finn was laughing so hard she got the hiccups, and that's when William joined in, pulling at the hairs on John's legs.

'William! Stop it!' John scolded, shooting his son _the_ look, but when Finn understood what her brother was doing behind her back, her laughter became stronger, making her cheeks turn red, while her hands hit excitedly on her father's chest, only teasing Will to repeat the trick.

'But she loves it,' Will replied, laughing.

'But it hurts Will, so don't you dar- William Bates!'

Now the two children were laughing hysterically, and all John could do to defend himself was lift one foot out of the water and splash his son. Well...now there was water everywhere, and the two eyed each other with serious faces.

'Whoa...Mum will be mad at you,' William warned his father and John rolled his eyes at that.

'Mummy won't like it when I tell her what you did either. Hand me the cloth,' he pointed toward a white cloth hanging from the tub's tap, 'will you? Why don't you help me wash your sister?'

William nodded, grabbing the cloth and beginning to rub it against his Finn's back.

'Now her bum,' John said, lifting the girl out the water and holding her almost in William's face.

'I don't want to clean her bum! Ew!' Will wrinkled his nose, trying to distance himself from his sister's rosy bottom.

'Come on, clean her poopie bum, Will,' John continued, teasing the boy. 'Do you have a poopie bum, Finnie?' The little girl laughed even more and this time it was John who joined her. 'Go on, Will...'

'Daddy! She's weeing! Ew! Look!' William's face was almost horrified as they both witnessed the trail of pee running down the girl's legs into their bathwater.

'Oh God! Oh God!' John held the baby in the air, trying to find a way out, but of course there was nothing he could do. As for Finn, well, she found the whole situation hilarious. 'William, put the...Anna?! Oh God! Will, where are you going?!'

'I don't want no wee'd in water. Bleh,' the boy answered, jumping out of the tub and running to one corner of the bathroom.

'You're going to get the whole floor wet.' John grimaced, desperate now. 'Anna, get in here and help us!''

'Whatever is the matter? Oh my God,' Anna came running into the bathroom, wide-eyed at the sight before her. 'What on earth happened in here in the last three minutes? There's water everywhere!'

'She's wee'd, Anna, in the bathwater!' John explained, handing her the girl.

'Oh! Come here, my darling,' Anna cooed to her slippery, wet baby. 'Did you wee on Daddy and Will?'

'It's not funny, Anna.'

'It wouldn't be the first time…' Anna giggle, placing a kiss on Finn's nose.

'What do you mean?!'

'...and whatever are you doing there?' She spotted William shivering in the corner.

'I don't want to be swimming in her wee...' the boy replied, quite upset.

'Get a towel around you before you get sick, please. And this doesn't explain all the the water on the floor.'

'That was daddy's fault!' Will was not going to be blamed for that.

'Me? He was pulling my leg hairs, Anna. And she laughed so hard she pee'd on us.'

Anna sighed in exasperation, 'Get out of the tub then and wrap a towel around yourself too, and see to them while I clean up this mess. Then I'll refill the tub.

'I'm not bathing with them again, Anna,' John informed her, getting out of the tub and grabbing a towel from the bar behind him.

'You won't have to. We will re-wash the children from the sink and when they are in bed we can share,' Anna said, wrapping a towel around Finn before handing her back to John, and although her tone was nothing but innocent her eyes had flashed a racy wink at him. 'Take her. Fee's already in her cot.'

'All right, but...' he rounded her with the baby in his arms, whispering rather seductively in her ear. 'Only if you promise not to wee in the water.' His teasing made her giggle and she nodded, promising not to do such thing.

'Silly beggars. All of you!' She was off then, walking downstairs to get the mop and bucket, leaving John and William in the bathroom, half naked and with a rather dangerous baby in their care.

'You little weeing monkey.' John gave in to his daughter's warm smile. How could he hold a grudge against something so sweet and precious. 'Let's get you both washed up again and in your jammies and get you to bed, shall we?' John turned to run water in the big pedestal sink, handing Will a soapy, wet wash cloth. 'Come on, son. Give yourself a quick sponge bath while I clean Finn up. One day, when you're married and have your own children I shall tell them about this night and I hope then you feel rightly ashamed of yourself.'

'I promise I only wee'd once, Daddy. And you didn't even notice.'

'William Bates...' John stopped in his tracks, looking at his son.

'You didn't even notice!' Will repeated, washing himself.

On that very night John promised himself that he would never share the tub with the children again. A promise he would break less than a week later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **February 9th, 1928 12:00 noon**

 **As you know, at Anna's insistence, I spent the night here at the hotel. Well, a week has passed and not much else has happened. My father stays in his room at night. He claims his doorknob has been rattled on occasion but he just pulls his blanket over his head and goes to sleep. Avoidance seems to be working for Caleb too. He says he's not heard a thing this week. He refused to even talk to Anna about it, much to her chagrin.**

 **Owen Argall and Dafydd Priddy, the two old gents Anna was itching to question, have been under the weather and haven't been in the pub all week. It's that bloody stomach flu that's been polluting the village. She's sure they might be able to narrow down our 'ghost' as long as he died within the past sixty years.**

 **She was quite determined to visit the old boys at their boarding house. She had a get-well basket of goodies packed up and was heading out the door yesterday when I caught her. I talked her out of the visit saying we didn't want to risk bringing the flu back here. Thankfully, she saw the sense in that. She will be happy though when she comes into work today, as I see Owen and Dafydd are back at their usual table by the front window.**

 **Oh, we did find out** _ **Dwi yma**_ **, the words I thought I heard whispered that night means,** _ **I'm here**_ **, in Welsh. And you can imagine Anna's reaction to that, although I must admit it does sound rather ominous. My father still claims it called his name, Eamon. It didn't.**

 **It's time for me to run home and help Anna bring the children over. It could be an interesting afternoon.**

 **~ John Bates**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Dwi yma...I'm here ~ Anna and the Welshmen**

Anna watched the two ancient Welshmen as they sat at the table by the window. Always the same table, from noon until six o'clock. Every day, they would drink their ale, laugh at their own private jokes and argue. They would be arguing furiously one minute and be jovially slapping each other on the back the next.

'Are you all right, lass?'

It was her father in law's voice that came to her ears and she only nodded, not wanting to break her line of vision. She was standing behind the bar, while Eamon walked back and forth serving the few patrons they had in the pub, her mind too distracted by the two old men.

'Father, I'm going to go talk to them now.'

'To whom?' Eamon asked as he approached her, polishing a glass on his apron.

'Them,' she nodded subtly towards the window table.

'Oh! Well, I'm pretty sure they ain't busy. Those old chumps spend their days drinking and disagreeing with each other. You won't be interrupting anything.'

Anna nodded at his words, her eyes never leaving the old men. 'That's what I thought. Here I go... '

'Wait, wait, wait…' this time it was her husband who spoke, holding her by the arm and pulling her to him. 'Are you sure you want to speak with them about this?'

'Why not?' Eamon questioned and he was answered with a angry look from his son.

'I'm talking to my wife, thank you,' John replied to his father.

'Why not?' Anna repeated Eamon's question.

'Because...Anna, for some people, the idea of ghosts is…'

'Ridiculous?' Anna rolled her eyes. 'I know. You are _some people_.'

Eamon was nodding in agreement behind John's back. 'Ye of little faith.'

'Ye of...you have as much faith as I do!' John couldn't believe they were rebelling against him now.

'Well, but I believe her when she says it's a ghost,' his father said and Anna smiled victoriously.

'You only do because you think you've seen it yourself,' John reasoned, exasperated. This whole business of Eamon Bates loving Anna like a daughter was going too far now.

'I've heard it, I've felt it, and yes, I've seen its shadow. And I might have seen it's image in that mirror there!''

'That's not faith.' John turned to his father, crossing his arms in disapproving manner. 'That's seeing is believing which is not as- wait! Where's Anna?' They both turned to see her heading for the table with pint of beer in each hand.

'Good afternoon, gentlemen.' Anna's cheery voice silenced the Welshmen as she walked up to their table, and she was welcomed with two big, mostly toothless grins.

'Oh! Good afternoon Mrs Bates,' one of them said, raising his glass at her presence.

'Afternoon,missus,' the other followed, tipping his hat.

'I wonder if I might have a word with you?' she asked, setting the drinks in front of them. They motioned for her to sit down with them. She did, while John and Eamon watched from the bar, dying of curiosity.

'Were always fond of having words with a pretty lass.' The older of the two Welshmen winked, the other nodded in agreement.

'It's about...well, how can I put this?' Anna tried to think of the right words. She didn't want them to think she was lunatic. She knew some people didn't believe in these things, she was married to one. 'You see, we've been having a few problems here at the hotel.'

'You don't say!'

'You ain't closin' up, are you?'

'Oh, no. Never.' Anna shook her head, smiling. 'We love doing what we do!'

'But say,' Dafydd Priddy asked 'If you came to talk to us about your troubles, it means you think we can help?'

'Exactly! Now, I know you boys have been coming here longer than anyone else and you must have seen a lot of folks come and go. You see, a few people have been experiencing some odd activity during the night,' Anna continued. 'They hear things, feel things, there are voices...and surprisingly enough whatever this is speaks Welsh!'

'Welsh? Are you sure?'

'And what does it say?'

' _Dwi yma_. It means, _I'm here_ , right?' Anna asked.

'That's Welsh, all right.'

'And it means, _I'm here_. It does indeed!'

'I thought maybe, if you searched your memories you could help me.' She tried to question them further without sounding too crazy. John wouldn't like that one bit. 'Do you remember any other Welshman who might have had an attachment to the building? One who has died, perhaps?'

'Well…' the two men shared knowing looks between them and Anna knew then they had something to tell her.

'Yes? You can tell me? Please, we really want to understand what's happening,' she begged.

'I don't think it has anything to do with your ghost, or whatever it is, Mrs Bates,' Owen said, pursing his lips. The friend looked a little more unsure.

'Well, just in case, tell me, please?'

'We had a friend, him and I. Davy Driscoll was his name. Many, many years ago now.' The two began to tell their tale in turns.

'We were as young as you are. The three of us came from Wales to here to work in the coalfields of Yorkshire. That was backbreaking work and after a spell we got ourselves jobs working on farms around the area, but we'd always meet up back here at the end of the day. And always at this here table.'

'Yes, and then he had to go back to Wales. His father fell ill, his mother needed help.'

'They had a family farm and they wanted him to take care of everything. Only son.'

'So he went back home, decided to settle there for good.'

'We knew each other since we were boys, traveled here together, worked together in the fields.'

'So before he left, we made a promise to meet here, at this very pub, at this very table, fifty years later.'

'That would be this year. It would be now.'

'But it was not bound to happen.'

'Caught his father's illness. Consumption. Killed him in less than a year.'

Anna heard their words ever so attentively, an idea forming on her mind. 'And if he was alive he would meet the two of you here, this year?' she asked.

'Yes. February all right. That's when he left.'

'Well, that's simply fantastic!' she clapped her hands together. John and Eamon popped their heads up at her reaction, they knew she was on to something.

'Is it now?' one of the Welshmen questioned rather confused.

'How so?' the other insisted, eyeing his old friend.

'I think it's your friend, Davy Driscoll himself, who's been wandering around, trying to get someone to notice him,' Anna concluded quite excitedly. Something inside her told her she was right.

'Whatever for?' the two friends asked in unison.

'Don't you understand? To honour his word to you,' Anna explained. It all made sense.

'She may be right, you know,' one of the men told the other.

'I was thinking the same,' his friend nodded in agreement.

'Thank you so much for your time, Mr Argall and Mr Priddy. I won't bother you any more now. I have to think about this.'

'Never a bother, Mrs Bates,' they smiled kindly at her.

'Pretty lasses never bother old men,' the older of the two winked, raising his voice as she walked away, and Anna couldn't help but smile back at them.

'Pretty lasses never bother old men?' John had heard the Welshman's last words to his wife and he was not sure he was happy about it. 'What sort of-'

'John Bates, they are almost one hundred, please!' Anna giggled, running a reassuring hand along the lapel of his jacket. 'They are just sweet old men.'

'John's a sweet old man if you compare-'

'Nothing ungenerous, Father,' she warned her father in law before he could finish his sentence, tapping his arm softly. The man, of course abided her wishes, as he always did while John shot him a disapproving look.

'All right, all right, I won't say it. He already knows.'

'Come on, you two.' Anna grabbed them each by the arm and urged them toward the office where they could speak in private. There was no one at the bar, they could certainly spare five minutes. 'I have so much to tell you.'

'So, what did they say?' John asked, his curiosity replacing all the uncertainty about the matter of this ghost.

'Davy Driscoll!'

'Who's that?' father and son asked in unison and she couldn't help but chuckle.

'The ghost has a name. Now all we have to do is contact him.'

'Contact him?' John's doubts were back, and judging by his father's expression they were being shared now.

'Don't you worry, darling. I know exactly what to do!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _February 9, 1928 9:30 pm_

 _Will has been safely tucked into his bed. As way to entertain him today, I had him string tiny bells on ribbons. Before bedtime we hung them on his door, the gate on the stairway and on our bedroom door too, in the hopes that they will alert us if he walks in his sleep tonight. He thinks it's a game and we're trying to catch fairies. It's nearly impossible to explain the concept of sleepwalking to a four year old. I've been reading everything I can find on it for weeks now and I still don't fully understand it. I doubt anyone does really. Hopefully it is a phase he's going through, like most of the articles on it says and it will end soon._

 _The girls are seven months old now and it just doesn't seem possible. They're not breastfeeding as much as they used to. We've been slowly introducing them to 'real people food', as Will calls it. They love the mashed carrots, but the peas didn't go over so well. We'll keep trying different things. Thin oatmeal with a bit of banana is a breakfast favorite. It's so much fun watching their little expressions as they try out new foods._

 _I talked to the old Welshmen in the pub today. As I suspected, they were able to remember a pal of theirs from long ago who frequented the pub with them when they were young men. His name was Davy Driscoll. He died young and in Wales, but not before making a pact with the other two to meet at the pub fifty years from the time he left. I think Davy is here as promised, and he just wants to be acknowledged. That's what we plan on doing. I will borrow the spirit board from the downstairs at the Abbey. I hope they still have it. We shall hold a seance and try to contact Davy Driscoll._

 _John's not fully on board with this idea. I think he worries if it gets out that the Grantham Arms has a ghost, it will be bad for business. He might be right about that, but we'll keep it as quiet as possible and hopefully by the end of the evening we'll be able to send Davy happily on his way and we'll no longer be haunted._

And here comes my lovely husband lumbering into the room...with a sheet over his head and his arms out-stretched, moaning, no less! Silly beggar. Goodnight all.

~Anna Bates


	63. Tiny, Shiny Red Hearts

Happy Valentine's Day to all of our readers. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Tiny, Shiny Red Hearts - part 1**

8:00 pm, February 13th, 1928

John passed by the kitchen table where Anna and Will had their heads together. They had been hard at work on some project since the dinner dishes had been cleared away. He barely noticed what, since he had his sights set on the big glass jar on the counter, filled to the brim with fresh baked, heart-shaped, chocolate frosted biscuits.

Anna raised her head, 'John Bates, stay out of those. There won't be any left to take over to the pub tomorrow. And Will and I worked very hard on them, didn't we, little love?'

'Yeah, Daddy. Those are for Valentine's Day,' Will piped in, then continued on with what he was doing.

'But why are you taking them to the pub when your dear Valentine's are right in this house? Besides, I just watched granddad walk out the back door with one in each hand.

'Why that sneaky old man,' Anna giggled. 'And we're taking them over to place on the bar tomorrow...to pass out. Everyone needs some Valentine cheer. If it reminds even one man to run out and get his wife a box of sweets or a card, it will be well worth it.'

John looked at her and then at the jar of biscuits. 'I remembered to get you something, Anna. You just can't have it until tomorrow. So, please?' he pouted.

She sighed, 'All right, but just one. We're watching you.'

'Yeah, Daddy, we're watching you,' Will echoed.

John poured himself a cup of milk, grabbed his biscuit and sat down at the table. 'What are you two doing?'

'We can't tell you. It's a secret,' Will whispered, mysteriously. Then he smiled at his mother as if they were in cahoots on something.

John dunked his biscuit in his milk and continued to watch them taking small pieces of shiny red paper, folding them in half and cutting them into tiny hearts. There was already a small pile of them on the table in front of him. 'Oh. How many do you need?' he asked, growing ever more curious.

'Hundreds,' answered Anna.

'Yeah, hundreds, Daddy. They're really little,' chimed Will.

'And these are in honour of Valentine's Day?' John asked.

There was that smile again, exchanged between mother and son. Then Will giggled and Anna winked at him.

'We have an extra pair of scissors. Would you like to help?' Anna ask sweetly.

'You should help, Daddy. We've got a lot of them to do.'

From their play pen in the corner Fee let out an indignant, high-pitched squeal as her sister grabbed a stuffed lion out of her hand, but that was quickly forgotten when she remembered she had a thumb to suck.

The light hanging above the table cast a soothing golden glow over the kitchen. It was warm...comfortable. _Nice...this is really nice_ , John thought to himself, _why not?_ 'Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do.'

Anna handed him the scissors and Will pushed a stack of red paper toward him. 'See Daddy, you just fold the paper in half and cut out the heart. It's really easy. Even you can do it.'

'Well...thanks, son. I'll try my best. Now Will, do I have to poke my tongue out of my mouth like you do? Does that help?'

'John... don't tease...' Anna said with a smile.

'Right. And we need how- '

'Hundreds,' Will and his mother both answered in unison.

'Hundreds.' John set about his task, still not knowing what the tiny red hearts were for, but contented just the same.

xxx

 **Tiny, Shiny Red Hearts - part 2**

Valentine's Day - 1928

It was noon on Valentine's Day and the Grantham Arms Pub was packed with an unusual number of couples for lunch, on top of their regular pub patrons. It seemed almost like entire village of Downton had decided to gather there. If this continued, John figured he'd have to open up the banquet hall for the over-flow, which was fine with him. All but one of the tables was occupied. A table for two, right up at the front, by a window. The table had a 'reserved' sign on it.

The fireplace, at the centre of the side wall, was burning brightly, warming the entire room, making one forget the brisk wind outside which rattled the old panes of the windows with every gust. But, inside, the Grantham Arms Pub Room was the image of comfort and harmony.

Half an hour ago, Eamon had deemed it a proper restaurant, like one of those fancy ones you find in London or Paris, but in their case, this was more like a countryside roadhouse. He predicted they had good times ahead. Oddly enough, the usually cautious John had agreed. Of late, their business in this old pub was becoming so much more than the selling of ale.

Back in the kitchen, Daisy and Sarah helped Archie, prepping meals from their small but varied menu. Caleb was manning the reception desk in the hotel wing and while they only had five overnight guests they figured that was quite good for mid-February.

John and Eamon worked hard behind the bar, managing to keep their patrons satisfied. 'Those biscuits Anna and Will baked are all gone!' Eamon pointed toward the empty jar as he leaned on the worn, though highly polished counter, beside John. For now everyone seemed to be enjoying their food and drinks. Eamon was glad for the lull to rest his leg. 'Everybody loved them.'

'Yes, Anna will be happy to hear that,' John smiled, pleased. He knew Anna loved it when people enjoyed her food. Who didn't after all? William would be really excited too. He was quite proud of his part in baking the biscuits.

'Maybe you can tell her to bake a tray just for us next time? I'm sure we deserve it too.' Eamon suggested, elbowing John right in his ribs.

'Quit doing that! And what are you complaining about. You got more than I did,' John grumbled, rubbing his ribs where his father had nudged him. 'Never seen a man eat so much…'

'That's 'cause you never looked in the mirror while you were chowing down.' The old man laughed at his own words. John just rolled his eyes.

Then he spotted Anna and Will walking toward them.'Oh, there you are. Where are the twins? Sleeping?'

'Very peacefully, bless them. You'll have to keep your ears open if they cry,' Anna replied, looking around the pub, excited to see such a full house. 'How's everything going? It's packed! That's wonderful.'

'Indeed, we are full-up, except for yours and Will's table,' John said with a wink, rounding the bar and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

'You shouldn't have,' Anna shook her head on seeing the reserved sign on the front table. 'We could have eaten in the office if you needed that table.'

'Nonsense, today's is a special day and I want you to eat at a proper place in our own pub,' he stated decisively, walking her to the table near the window. 'Come on, love, take your seat.'

'That's the best table John.'

'For my best Lady,' he replied, giving her a sweet smile.

'You are a cheeky devil.'

'I want to sit by the window, mummy!' William ran past them, taking the window seat and immediately pressing his nose against the icy pane. 'Look mummy, I can see all the way to the square.'

'You certainly can, darling,' Anna nodded, sitting down and admiring the view for a moment too.

'And what will you be having today, milady and young sir?' John asked, leaning forward in a submissive manner, pretending to be a mere servant of the two, which at times he was.

'The chef already knows what we are having, Mr Bates. Thank you,' Anna chuckled, placing the white napkin over her knees.

'Very well, milady, as you wish.'

'I want orange juice!' William spoke before John could walk away.

'Is that all, Master William?'

'For now, yes... Mr Bates.' The boy giggled looking at his mother, covering his mouth with his hands.

'Very well, Master William. Always at your service.' John smiled as he walked away then, joining his father behind the bar again.

'You nearly rotted my teeth with all that sweetness of yours,' Eamon told him with a teasing look gracing his features.

 _Oh Lord, give me patience_. 'I reckon you'd need teeth for that,' John replied.

'Have all my teeth, all right!'

'All but twenty of them.' This time John laughed and Eamon grimaced disapprovingly, having to leave it at that to serve a beer at the end of the bar.

John placed a finger inside his collar in an attempt to loosen it. His neck was sweating. 'Is it hot in here or is it just me?' John wondered aloud.

'Too many folk breathing in one place, I reckon,' his father answered, back nodding.

'Yes, I suppose,' John agreed, bringing one hand to his handkerchief pocket, ready to clean the the sweat from his forehead.

But as soon as he pulled the piece of white linen from its place, thousands of tiny, shiny red hearts exploded out of it, flying delicately through the air and landing all over him. He froze in the moment, not knowing what to make of it, and it was only when he heard his wife and son shouting _'Happy Valentine's Day!'_ that he understood and remembered what this was all about. The hearts he himself had helped to cut out the night before...their little game turned against him, but he couldn't help smiling now, with a red, flush glowing on his cheeks.

'Happy Valentine's Day, Mr Bates!' he heard the crowd of people cheer, when they realised what was happening. Men raised their glasses and women giggled. John didn't know what to do or say, so he just glanced toward his wife who was looking happily at him, with that cheeky sparkle in her eyes.

'Happy Valentine's Day, Johnny boy,' his father then whispered, patting him on the shoulder as he shook off the hearts that had fallen on him too. His words didn't irritated John this time. All he could see now was Anna, as she walked toward him, readying an excuse on the tip of her tongue. But excuses wouldn't be needed. Instead, all along to bar the men began to chant.

'Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss.'

'Come on, Johnny, kiss your missus.' Eamon's voice was loud behind him, and Anna's eyes were bright as she approached. Suddenly, as if some foolish, romantic soul had possessed the body of this oh-so private man, John swept his wife off her feet, wrapping his arms around her middle and kissing her right then and there. A long, slow, soft kiss, nearly causing the women in the room to swoon in envy.

'You will pay for this,' he managed to tell her when they broke apart, noticing the wonderful blush on Anna's cheeks. Everyone around them clapped and cheered. That is with the exception of Will, still sitting in his place by the window, wrinkling his nose at the sight, pulling his tongue out and averting his eyes at once. He had seen too much of this nonsense at home. 'Ew! Mush!'

'Oh yes? And what are you going to do about it?' she dared John, raising her chin to him. Before she could say another word, he was pulling her by the hand into the hallway that led to their office.

And in that relative privacy he reached for something from the inside pocket of his jacket. A midnight blue velvet bag. He took Anna's hand, emptying the contents of the delicate pouch in her palm.

'John!' she gasped at the sight, bringing her free hand to her mouth. A necklace of lustrous pearls. Beautiful, delicate pearls with a golden clasp.

'What do you think?' John asked, looking at her adoringly.

'I think you spoil me, Mr Bates. I love it!' Anna said at last, eyeing the strand in her palm, touching it every so gently.

'And I love you,' he whispered, smiling.

'Put them on me?'

'My pleasure…' John took the necklace then, doing what he had imagined when he first saw it in the store. He leaned into her so he could lock it behind her neck and gently, he let it fall over her collarbone. The dress she was wearing today exposed just enough of her silken skin and he dared to dragged his fingers along the pearls, until he reach the edge of her décolleté. 'Beautiful,' both the necklace and his Anna.

'I love you, John.' Anna kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing herself closer to him.

'I hope you have learned your lesson.' He cocked his eyebrow at her playfully, placing his hands on her hips and resting his forehead against hers.

'Oh yes,' she teased him, playing with the hairs at the back of his neck. 'But, maybe you will have to teach me more later tonight.'

'Well, sacrifices for love are the best ones to make!' John exclaimed, smacking her bottom as she turned from his embrace and began to walk back into the pub room. She didn't complain. Instead, she looked back at him and winked racily as she always did. It didn't have to be Valentine's Day for this. For John and Anna Bates, every day was special.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. All of the entries are lovingly written by Handy-for-the-bus & Terriejane. We don't own John & Anna, but we wish we did. Alas we just gently use them. Eamon, Will and the twins do belong to us, however. If you enjoy the Journal, please review. It makes our day. :)


	64. Tonight Is the Night

**Pearls & Baby Girls**

The night before...

It was a little past ten at night. The children were asleep, Anna was washing for bed, and John was sitting up against the headboard with a book in hands trying to read.

' _Bloody hell…'_ he muttered, rubbing his eyes _._ For the past couple of weeks he had been having trouble focusing on the words. Just now and then, mind you, but often enough that it was becoming annoying. His eyes were sometimes too tired after a long day at work, causing the letters to become a jumble on the page; William giving them wakeful nights with his sleepwalking wasn't helping much either. Yes, that was the problem, a lack of sleep and long hours pouring through hotel paperwork.

'Why such a frown, Mr Bates?' Anna's voice made him look up from his book. She was standing in the doorway, her robe loosely tied around her waist and her arms crossed.

'Hmm? Oh, I'm just too tired to read, that's all…'

'Don't be upset about it, love,' she said walking into the room and closing the door behind her. She had a mischievous expression on her face. 'Not when I have a surprise in store for you.'

'A surprise?' he wondered, placing the book atop his nightstand, his mood shifting considerably. 'Do tell, Mrs Bates.'

'But first…' she continued walking directly toward him, instead of going to her side of the bed, her hands coming to grasp the tie of her robe, pulling it ever so gently, and he knew then that she was up to something. Oh yes, _something indeed_. 'I need your opinion. You know how much I love my pearl necklace? I can hardly stand to take it off at night.'

'I had noticed that,' he gulped. She had his full attention now.

'Well, I was wondering how you thought they went with...nothing...nothing at all?' She was right in front of him when her robe slid down her body, landing on the floor.

John's poor, tired eyes were blessed with the glorious nakedness of her body, within a hand's reach away.

'So?' Anna asked, waiting for an answer. He couldn't help but smile.

His fingers itched to touch her but he wouldn't just yet. Not after such tease on her part. She would have to wait for that, if only he himself could wait.

'Well…' he looked at her slowly from head to toe, his breathing heavy and his tongue wetting his lips. 'Now that I'm looking at it again…' his eyes stopped at her breasts and truth to be told the necklace was the last thing he wanted to see. 'It suits you even better than before.'

'Do you really think so?' she asked him once more, touching the pearls gently, right before her fingertips began to travel down her body, stopping precisely where his attention was focused.

He ran his tongue along his lips again as he watched her touch one of her breasts, her eyes attentive on his expression and her body beginning to respond to her own tease.

'Why…why don't you…' he took her hands in his at once, pulling her to him, '...come closer to me so I can see even better?'

That made her giggle and willingly she straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer still. His desire could already be felt as she shifted on his thighs to make herself comfortable, only his pyjama bottoms separating them now.

'Oh yes,' he whispered, his lips nibbling at the skin of her neck. 'Perfect. You should surprise me more often.'

'I think so too.'

They kissed then, slowly and deeply, and things were beginning to really steam up when a squeal and a giggle was heard coming from the twin's side of the room where they should have been sleeping peacefully behind the dividing screen.

'Oh, John, look!'

And there she was, a naughty Finn lifting herself up to the knees so she could peek at her parents. Her little chubby fists grabbing at the railing of her bed. A frown of determination on her face as she used her arm's strength to bring herself up and when she did, she giggled again, facing a wide eyed Anna and John.

'You forgot to pull the screen, John!' Anna said shaking her head and climbing from his lap. She reached to the floor for the robe to cover herself again.

'Don't you blame me and when did she learn to do that anyway?' John grimaced standing up too.

'Well, she obviously can.'

'She's seen us now and she thought it was funny!'

'John she doesn't understand what she saw. She's only a baby- Oh look!'

Fee was now taking herself a peek and when the two sisters faced each other they erupted into a fit of laughter.

'Yes, they just think it's funny,' Anna reasoned, walking toward the girls. John followed 'Don't you, sweethearts? Mummy and Daddy are so funny!'

'I hope so…' he took Finn in his arms, nuzzling his nose against her warm cheek. 'Is that it, Finnie, love? You think Mummy and Daddy are funny?' The baby squealed at her father, patting him on the face before looking over at Fee and giggling again.

'Come here Fee,' Anna smiled, taking the little girl in her arms. 'Give us a hug, you little stinker. When did you learn to pull yourself up?'

The twins began to flail their hands at each other, their laughter echoing around the room.

'They're growing up so fast, Anna. I love it and hate it,'John said, kissing Finn's cheek.

'You know what this means, don't you?' Anna eyed him seriously. 'It's time to move them to the nursery with Will. They usually sleep all night, I don't even know why they woke up tonight. And it's just across the hall. Hardly any further than they are from us now, really.'

'You're right…' he sighed.

'Don't you pretend you're sad! I know very well you want them to sleep there and I know exactly why.'

'Is it wrong to miss our privacy, Anna? Because you know with them here it's not the same.' John told her with a wink, and Anna couldn't help but agree.

'That's true...and I miss it too. It's time then, tomorrow. Well, not tomorrow because we'll hopefully be having our spirit board session tomorrow night, but the next night they move in with William.'

'I hope his sleepwalking doesn't affect them.'

'It won't affect them any more than it already does.'

'All right then...let's go to bed…' John said, walking to the bed with Finn.

'Where are you going with her?'

'To bed. Isn't this the last night they're here? I want to savour it.'

'By putting them to sleep in our bed?' Anna asked him with a scoff.

'And why not? Come on…' he said looking down at himself, '...it's dead by now anyway, Anna. It's ruined for the night.'

She laughed heartily at his words, before placing Fee in their bed as well. The twins would be up playing for a few minutes more, enjoying being between their parents and able to reach one another. John and Anna spent the night watching over their girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **February 21st, 10:30 am**

 **Tonight is the night. Anna just poked her head in to tell me that Mrs P found the spirit board on the top shelf of the downstairs hall closet at the Abbey. Until recently, I wasn't even aware there was one. Apparently it was used just one Christmas, for entertainment, while I was away. Anna said the results were questionable - how could they be anything else? - but she swears there was one time, when she and Daisy were using it alone that gave her pause. I really can't see anything coming of this, and I think deep down Anna has her doubts too, but she's determined and she's excited about it and I trust my wife's instincts above all else.**

 **Anna is convinced our 'ghost' is Davy Driscoll, come back to meet up one last time with his old Welsh friends, Dafydd Priddy and Owen Argall. The Welshmen agree it could only be Davy.**

 **So here's the plan and the guest list. As soon as we're able to clear out the pub tonight, we'll begin. No electric lights allowed, Anna insists. She says the ghost has never shown up when the lights are on. Hence, she wonders if the vapors from the electricity drains its energy. I haven't a clue and she's just guessing. And then she worries if he will even show himself before four in the morning. He never has as far as we know. We shall try at midnight though, because no one on the guest list wants to wait around until 4 am.**

 **Ah, the guest list. Anna, our fearless leader, my father, of course, Mrs Patmore, because she's bringing the spirit board and insists on being there, Daisy, who is terrified but still doesn't want to miss anything, Dafydd and Owen, Anna thinks the chances are better if they're here. After all, it's them Davy is here to see. And me.**

 **Archie doesn't want to have anything to do with it and will be staying upstairs in his room. Remo is off visiting friends in York. And Caleb and Sarah are watching the children in their rooms. They've been warned about Will's sleepwalking. We only have one guest and don't expect any more until tomorrow night. And that's it. No one else is aware of what's going on. Good to her word, Anna has kept it quiet. I just hope the others have.**

 **Then we commence with calling out our ghost. Needless to say everyone involved is a tad jumpy today. I have to admit, despite my reservations, I find my anticipation growing.**

 **And the glow of Valentine's Day has not worn off either. I'm still sweeping tiny hearts from the cracks in the floorboards, some of the regular bar patrons continue to smile and wink at at me or pat me on the back as I walk past and Anna wears her pearls every day, without fail. Indeed, she's worn them to bed on occasion.**

 **Will just ran in from the back door of the office followed by that miscreant Percy. I'd best go track them down.**

 **John Bates**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Tonight Is the Night**

February 21st 1928 10:38 pm

'Now don't forget to lock the door. And if Will does sleepwalk, don't be afraid and try not to wake him. Just lead him back to his bed on the sofa,' Anna reminded Sarah after she gave the girl's their last feeding of the day and tucked them into bed. This night, their bed was to be their playpen, moved into Sarah and Caleb's parlor, just off from their bedroom.

Will was going to sleep on the sofa next to his sisters and was excited to do so. It was all an adventure to him, as his four year old imagination turned the parlor into a giant sailing ship and the sofa into a swinging hammock-bed.

'Don't you worry, I'll lock the door right before we turn in. You just be careful out there. I wouldn't be doin' what you have planned for all the gold in the world,' Sarah declared.

Anna shrugged her shoulders and smiled. 'Well I'll admit I think it's all exciting. John may not share my excitement but at least he's supporting me, sort of. And if it helps some poor soul to move on then it will all have been worth it.'

"And if it doesn't? What if all this spirit board stuff just upsets it?' Sarah had taken to wringing her hands.

'Well, it has to work, doesn't it? We can't have a ghost blowing through the halls of The Grantham Arms, can we? It just has to work,' Anna said, patting her friend and employee on the arm before grabbing Will as he sprinted past her and issuing him a warning not to give Sarah a hard time.

The last thing she said to Sarah as she walked out was, 'Don't forget to lock the door.'

xx

Behind the bar, John and Eamon waited impatiently for the last stragglers to leave the pub. It was getting late.

'Don't they have wives waiting at home?' John whispered to his father, leaning his arms on the bar.

The old man took a long sigh, 'That bald bloke has a wife that looks more like a seal. That other one over there has seven children and his mother in law lives with them, and Jamie O'Neill, there gets hit over the head with an iron pot on a regular basis...I reckon the answer to your questions is: Yes they have, but they don't care.'

John looked at him in what could only be called surprised awe. 'How do you know all this? You've only been here a couple of months. I've been here for years and don't know half as much.'

'Because I'm what you'd call a social being. You know what that is, son? Nothing against you, but you don't really put yourself out there to get to know people and let them know you back.'

John rolled his eyes. 'I'm social enough with people I want to be social with. These days I would rather be at home with Anna and my children than drinking my life away in a pub.'

'Good for you, John, good for you, but not every man is such a sweet, tender boy like you are.'

'What if you stop calling me that? Hmm?'

'What? Boy? It's a compliment, all right!'

John nodded, but he was skeptical. 'Whatever you say…so, why don't you go tell your friends we want to close? It's getting on to midnight and- Oh! Here come the old Welshmen.'

Eamon looked ahead to see the two old men coming in the door and walking up to the bar where they stood. As always, they wore joyful smiles and long coats, caps and their cheeks were rosy pink. They almost looked like brothers, if not twins, maybe from all those years together as friends. Habituation makes one like the other.

'Evening,' John and Eamon welcomed them in unison.

'Never been here this late at night...cozy, isn't it Owen?' ,one of the Welshmen asked the other.

'It is! Maybe we should be coming after dinner,' his old friend suggested.

'If we could only stay awake after dinner. We needed a long nap to be here tonight!' Owen laughed so hard at his own joke Dafydd had to pound his friend on the back to stop him from choking.

'Gentlemen, fancy a brew before the entertainment starts?' Eamon offered, taking two glasses from the shelf, already sure the two would accept.

'Not so loud, Father.' John looked around the pub. 'We don't want the whole world to know.'

'We'd be much obliged, Captain!' the older Welshman tapped on the top of the counter. 'Coming into a pub without having a drink is the same as going to church without prayin'.'

'Yeah, it wouldn't do,' his friend agreed with a serious nod.

'It wouldn't do, indeed!' the other repeated.

'So gents, the weather seems to be taking a rainy turn,' John said, trying to make small talk. He didn't really know much about any of his bar patrons, maybe he should start taking more of an interest in them. Not because his anything father said, not at all...but for Anna. Anna had always encouraged him to be more social, for the sake of the business, if nothing else.

'Rather,' Owen replied shortly, before taking a long swig from his beer.

'Yep,' the other agreed, turning to face the room. It was silent after that, and Eamon and John looked at each other.

'Well that was a good start. Your wife would be so pleased with your efforts,' John's father told him in a sarcastic, low voice, leaning into him so the two old men couldn't hear his words.

'Shut up,' John answered back and Eamon couldn't help but chuckle. John was fairly certain his father would annoy him until his dying day.

 **xxxx**

Eleven forty-five brought Mrs Patmore, with her spirit board and Mr Mason in tow. It worried John that Mr Mason was there uninvited. Not that he didn't like and trust Mr Mason, quite the opposite, he just wanted as few people to know about their planned goings on tonight as possible. But after all, he couldn't expect Mrs P to be out walking the dark lanes on her own at this time night. John chastised himself for not offering her a ride to the village.

'She's filled him in, and why wouldn't she? They share everything, you know?' Anna whispered reassuringly to her worried husband. 'He says not to pay him no mind. He'll sit in the background and just observe. And no matter what does or doesn't happen, his lips are sealed.'

'I suppose it's too late to put a stop to this, isn't it?' John asked, only half jokingly.

Anna rose on her tiptoes and kissed him under his chin. 'What do you think?'

John gave a nervous chuckle. 'That's the problem, I don't know what to think anymore, my darling.' He leaned down and gave her lips a soft caress with his own.

Eamon came up behind them, elbowing a startled John in the side. 'No time for that now, son. Let's get this show on the road. I just ushered the last man out and locked the door behind them.'

The stage was set. The players assembled.

At just past midnight seven people sat around the table by the front window, the Welsh men's table. The very table Eamon swore he had seen the specter's reflection sitting at from the mirror over the bar. The spirit board was placed in the middle of the table and only an oil lamp illuminated the dark and silent pub.

Anna was at the head of the table, John and Eamon sat accordingly to her right, Mrs Patmore and Daisy sat at the other end and the two Welshmen at Anna's left.

Anna looked at each of the others in turn, nodding as if to say _are you ready_? 'We're gathered here tonight...' Anna spoke in a steady but soft voice, '...to find out who this ghost really is.'

' _If_ there's a ghost,' John said through his teeth and that earned him a stern look from his wife and a elbow in his ribs from his father. 'You do that one more time...' he said to the old man and was answered with a wraith-like gaze; eyes glistening in the darkness. If John had believed in ghosts, he would say Eamon was a proper wandering soul.

'All right, let's continued,' Anna insisted. 'Everyone, place your index on the wooden planchette…and don't press. Just rest it softly.'

'Then you ask if there's anyone here. The planchette will move of its own accord if there is, right straight to the 'YES' in the left hand corner,' Mrs Patmore added, placing her finger on the board before anyone else. She was eager to start this, being a committed believer.

'But what if they don't want to say?' Daisy asked, looking at her old superior, her voice nearly quivering. She too was a believer, of sorts, and that was the problem. Daisy was frightened to death but didn't want to miss anything.

'Well...you can only try, can't you?' The cook rolled her eyes. 'Go on, Anna, ask.'

Anna nodded decisively, looking around the table one more time, readying herself to start asking questions. With a deep breath she began, 'Is anyone here?'

Silence...nothing. All eyes were focused on the board. Some were skeptical, others already trembled in fear, but in the end...nothing.

'Maybe Mr Bates is right,' Daisy spoke again. 'Maybe there isn't any ghost.'

'And you are calling me mad, missy?' Eamon eyed the girl.

'Course I'm not, but-'

'Cause what's been haunting me is not of this world, and John here doesn't want to admit it 'cause he's a stubborn arse.' Eamon stated, quite upset.

'Father!' Anna scolded him immediately and John began to lose his patience. This was getting ridiculous. The two old Welshmen looked at each other not knowing what to do.

'As in donkey, I mean.' Eamon tried to excuse his swearing. ''Cause he's heard it, all right, and maybe even seen it.'

'I saw nothing, and what I heard was just...imagination,' John reasoned, taking his finger off the board and crossing his arms angrily over his middle.

'So you are saying _you're_ mad then!' His father was the next to abandon the board, turning to his son and mimicking his posture.

'I am saying I haven't been sleeping well at all for reasons not needed to be explained now and sleep deprivation makes one hear and see strange things,' John explained.

'So, you have seen it!'

All eyes were on John now, waiting for an answer.

'Did you, Mr Bates?' Mrs Patmore asked. She was way too excited for her own good.

'I'm not saying that, am I? I saw nothing!'

'Can we proceed or do you two gentlemen want to continue your very interesting chat outside?' Anna raised her voice and the two men shrunk in their seats.

'Anna, it's him, he drives me…' John tried to reason once again but he saw from the look in her eyes that his case was lost. 'Continue, please. I'm sorry.'

'Davy Driscoll,' Anna continued, clearing her throat soundly and reaching for and placing John's finger back on the planchette. Eamon did just the same. 'If you are the one wandering around at night, can you make your presence known? Now. Please?'

Silence again, and again, and again… Anna's questions were for naught, and one hour later all hope had finally died. Everyone sat back in their chairs. Mrs Patmore and Daisy started talking about recipes, Eamon nearly slipped from his chair as sleep tried to overtake him, John's yawns came one after the other. Anna was so disappointed by all this. She'd had such high hopes.

'I think this was all in vain, Mrs Bates,' one of the ancient Welshmen spoke. 'It's late, maybe we should leave it as it is. Maybe it's for the best.'

'Nonsense!' his old friend shook his head energetically and pounded the table with his fist. 'We ain't leaving this pub until we get an answer!'

Eyes were wide open again, facing this man, the oldest of the two, with determination written all over his face. He sat straight up in his seat and leaned into the table before speaking directly to the spirit board.

'Damn you, Davy Driscoll! You'd better answer if it's you, you old chump!'

And, as if magic, the planchette began to move. All by itself! No fingers resting on it at all, as each person just stared at the board, as if hypnotized. The room turned chilly, and a soft breeze kissed the back of everyone's necks, causing them to shiver.

'Oh God...' Anna gasped, as a word was forming before there eyes. 'I...A...M...H...E…' she repeated the letters as they were being revealed, the wooden planchette moving effortlessly around the board, gaining speed as it went. 'R...E. I am here...?'

At that very moment, the lamp sputtered out, leaving them in pitch blackness. They all felt the breeze again, as it traveled right through each and every one of them, followed by a gentle whisper. ' _Goodbye.'_

'Oh my Lord!' Daisy yelled out, throwing herself into Mrs P's arms.

'Did you hear that? Did you?' Eamon exclaimed, shaking his son's arm enthusiastically, glad that _his_ ghost had at least given them a sign. 'I told ya, didn't I?! I bloody well told you!'

Anna reached out for her husband, capturing his hand. 'John, light the lamp.'

'Where's the matches?' John asked as he fumbled in his pockets.

'Here, I have them. Take them, quick, John.'

'It's all right, it's all right, there we go.' John light the oil lamp again, looking up at the others and searching for an explanation, but when he faced the two Welshmen, who sat right across from him, he saw nothing but horror in their expressions.

'What?' he asked as one of them pointed at something behind John's back and everyone turned to see what the old men were looking at.

'Oh sweet Jesus!' Mrs Patmore covered her eyes at the sight.

From the darkness emerged a pale figure, barefoot and dressed in white clothes. He walked with his arms fallen to his sides, his unseeing eyes wide open . Everyone froze as the figure approached the group, stopping at John's chair.

'William!' Eamon called out. 'It's William!' The others breathed in a blessed sigh of relief.

'Shhh!' John stood up at once, rounded his chair and held William gently by his shoulders. 'Shhh...don't wake him up. The lad's a sleepwalker.'

'Sweetheart.' Anna ran her hand gently through the boy's hair. 'Take him back to bed, John.'

'I will. Can you handle everything?'

'Yes, I can. We got what we wanted.' She smiled at John as he walked away with the boy, back to Sarah and Caleb's rooms. 'I think we got our answer!'

'So, is it Davy Driscoll?' Eamon asked. 'Do you think he's going to leave us alone now? He did say goodbye, didn't he? I reckon he did!'

'Only time will tell, really. I do hope it was him.' Anna wondered aloud.

'I reckon he just wanted to be acknowledged. For his friends to know he came back as they agreed, sixty years from the date he left.' Mrs Patmore spoke from her seat at the table. 'If it was indeed Mr Driscoll, and it seems it was, he will leave you all alone now.'

'I hope so!' Eamon said.

'Now this was a night...' one of the Welshmen spoke.

'My ma would make these spirit board meet-ups near every week back in Wales.'

'I remember that. Oh, indeed I do. And my ma wouldn't miss one for the world. And now and again you, me and Davy would peek in from behind the curtain covering door. Like to have scared us half to death, they did.'

Dafydd pushed his chair out from the table. 'Let's be goin', Owen. This is no proper time for two old coots to be awake.'

'Wait,' Anna called out. 'Wait until John returns. He'll walk you back to the boardinghouse.'

Dafydd wave off her concern. 'Nah missus. We ain't even a lane away. Don't you worry about us. You've already done us a world of good tonight.' The old men touched the brims of their hats and headed out the door.

Anna watched them from the window until they faded into the darkness.

John returned to the table soon after, retaking his seat by Anna. He took up her hand when she turned to look at him, and brought it to his lips.

Mr Mason joined them then and everyone just sat there, silently for a few minutes, unsure how to end this extraordinary evening.

'Well, I guess that's that,' Eamon finally said, looking deep into his son's eyes. John said nothing, but nodded, knowingly. The old man raised himself from the table using John's shoulder for help. 'I reckon I can sleep in peace now and I shall be doing that.' He kissed Anna on the top of her head as he passed by. 'You done good, my girl. You done real good.'

'I think it's time I got you ladies home too.' Mr Mason rose from the table. 'It's been quite a night. Too bad I won't be rememberin' a lick about it.' He turned to shake John's hand. 'What happened here tonight is safe with me, Mr Bates. Ladies, your carriage awaits…' He helped Mrs Patmore and Daisy on with their coats.

'Wait, don't forget this.' John handed Mrs Patmore the spirit board, which she reluctantly took, not so sure she actually wanted it anymore, before they walked out the door.

Anna and John were left sitting alone at the table. They were suddenly very tired, their eyes heavy and their breathing slow. When he looked at her after a moment of introspection she was smiling.

'What?' he asked, smiling back.

'Say it.'

'Say what?'

Anna stood from her seat then and moved herself to his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. 'Say that I was right all along.'

'About?'

'John Bates! The ghost. Davy Driscoll. Everything.' He frowned as he looked at her. 'What? You are not going to say the wind made the planchette move, or we, the seven of us, were all sleep deprived.'

'All right. There was something odd happening.'

'Something odd?' She wrinkled her nose not quite satisfied with his answer.

'Something unexplainable,' John corrected.

'That's better.'

'But, I still have my doubts,' he playfully quirked his eyebrow at her.

'Your father's right. You are such a stubborn arse.'

'Maybe I am. And that's why we are so good together. We are one in the same.'

'So you are calling me a stubborn arse?' Anna stared at him.

'A stubborn little, _sweet_ arse…'

'Why you cheeky...'

Anna smacked him across the chest and he couldn't help but laugh. 'Why don't we go home? Just the two of us...alone. No children.'

'It's almost three in the morning, John.'

'And we will go to bed and sleep peacefully until daylight. That's it.'

'Are we certain Caleb's door is locked this time?' Anna asked.

'Oh, it was locked before, they just left the key in the door. Will unlocked it in his sleep. He's very talented, that one. I made Caleb get up and lock it behind me and take the key.'

They headed home a moment later, securing the doors behind them. The sky had cleared and night was strangely calm for this time of the year. The moon was full and the stars shone brightly. They slowly walked hand-in-hand through their garden, enjoying the stillness of the late hours.

'It was all rather scary, wasn't it?' Anna spoke as they reached their kitchen door.

'I have to admit, it really was.' John gave a long sigh, chuckling as he did.

Anna couldn't help but smile victoriously at him when she stood on tiptoes to bestow a tender kiss under the night sky for admitting that.

Their long day had come to an end, bringing with it the end of Davy Driscoll, and curiously enough, the end of Will's sleepwalking.

You explain it, because we can't.


	65. Heroes

**Heroes ~ pt 1**

February 28th, 1928 8:15 pm

William Bates sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, intent on reading his new book, _Heroes Throughout History._ At the ripe old age of four and a half, he figured heroes were pretty important in the general scheme of things, and one day he hoped to meet a real live hero.

Anna was doing her mending on the sofa, while his baby sisters were holding a private conversation in their play pen. John was sitting in his easy chair looking over the evening newspaper, but at the moment he was rubbing his eyes fiercely.

Of course, Anna noticed. 'John, are your eyes bothering you?'

He shook his head no, and looked up at her. 'They're fine, just tired,' he said, reaching to adjust the shade of the lamp beside him. That didn't help either.

Looking at him closer she noticed that his lovely hazel eyes had taken on a reddish hue.

 _Here it comes_ , he thought to himself.

'Well they don't look fine. You should get them checked. Maybe you need reading glasses.'

'I'm fine. Don't worry,' he insisted, brushing off her suggestion. 'I don't want...no, I don't need glasses.'

'You know, they have a visiting eye doctor at the village hospital now. I hear good things about him from Mr Molesley. He's taken to wearing reading glasses and says they've made such a difference. And I must say, they look very handsome on him too.'

A trace of long dormant jealousy rose to the surface, causing John to stare at her for a moment before answering. 'Well I'm happy for Mr Molesley, but I don't need glasses, Anna.'

'Whatever you say, dear,' Anna replied, knowing he would eventually give in and take her advice.

Several minutes of silence passed, the only sound was the crackling of the fire.

John resumed reading his paper, his sight having cleared somewhat, if only temporarily.

Anna put her mending aside. 'I'm hungry. Does anyone want to join me in a glass of milk and a couple of biscuits?'

'I don't know. Is there room enough for all of us?' John quipped, causing Will to fall over in peals of laughter and Anna to roll her eyes. 'Sorry. Yes love, that would be very nice.'

'I'll go fix a tray then,' Anna said as she headed to the kitchen.

'You're funny Daddy,' Will giggled, grinning up at his father.

'Oh, are you still here?' John replied in mock surprise. 'You've been as quiet as a church mouse. I thought you'd put yourself to bed.'

'I'm reading my new book, Daddy,' the boy said, holding it up for John to see. 'It's really good and you were right, I can read most of the words myself.'

John looked at the cover. 'That's my boy. And it's about heroes?'

'Yeah, but I never heard of most of 'em. Do you think I'll ever meet a hero? Do you have a hero, Dad?

'I do indeed and you've met my hero. Your mummy is my hero, son.'

'Mummy? But she's a girl,' Will said, wrinkling his nose. 'Girls can't be heroes.'

'I beg to differ. Girls can be some of the greatest, strongest and most courageous heroes of them all. Don't you ever forget that, lad. And your mummy is my hero.'

This puzzled Will, but before he could question his father further, Anna came back into the parlor with a tray of chocolate biscuits and milk.

As she bent to place the tray on the table next to John's chair he noticed there were unshed tears in her eyes. His hand encircled her arm and he pulled her to his lap. 'You heard that, didn't you, my darling?'

Anna sniffed and nuzzled her face into the open collar of his shirt, wetting his neck in the process. 'Oh, John, that's just so sweet…'

'Well it's true. I've told you before. You were, are and always will be the hero of my story,' he whispered in her ear, holding her close.

'Hey, what's all the mush about?' Will called out. 'Can I have my biscuits and milk?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _February 28th, 1928 9:45 pm ~_

 _The girl's and Will are completely settled into the nursery. That room was really too big for one little boy. It's even bigger than ours. I have dreams of making over the small room with the dormer window for the twins eventually - make it all flowery and girly, but it's at the end of the hall and too far away for now. Whereas Will's room is just across from ours. I think it's best to keep all the children close and together for now._

 _So far, Will loves having his sisters with him at night and feels very protective of them. He didn't even mind relinquishing one of his shelves for 'girl' toys. He's such a good big brother._

 _I am worried about John though. He denies it, but I can see that his eyes are bothering him more all the time. They're red and watery when nighttime rolls around. It's interfering with his reading. Last night he even cajoled Will into reading a bedtime story to us. Will was thrilled to do it and his reading is improving greatly, but I know it will pain John if he's unable to perform what he thinks is his fatherly duty._

 _My suggestion that he pay a visit to the new eye doctor, was promptly brushed aside. I'm not sure why exactly. Vanity? I wouldn't have thought so, but maybe. I did mention that I thought Mr Molesley's spectacles looked quite handsome, but I don't think that went over the way I'd hoped it would. Well, he'll come around, of that I'm sure._

 _Oh, I'm so tired tonight, I can hardly keep my own eyes open. I'll end this now._

 _~ Anna Bates._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The following morning. 9:30 am_

 _Hi, it's me, William Bates._

 _I got a new book about heroes. Archie gave it to me. He said it was his when he was growing up. I've been reading it myself because Daddy told me it would be good practice for when I go the school next year. I can read almost all the words._

 _Archie says every boy needs a hero. His hero was King Arthur. So I been reading this book and trying to pick my hero. Beowulf sounds pretty good. He killed nine sea monsters and a dragon with his bare hands. Theseus sounds good too. He killed a Minotaur and I guess he was pretty strong. And I kind of still like Balto the Wonder Dog, but Mummy says I need to forget about him.*_

 _I told Granddad I was thinking of picking Theseus because he kills monsters really good. Granddad doesn't have a hero but he said if he did it would be someone he knew did kind things for people and maybe I should look closer to home. I'm not sure what he meant exactly and he got busy so I couldn't ask him._

 _Daddy told me his hero is Mummy. I didn't even know girls could be heroes, but he said they're the best ones. And I asked Daisy and she said Mr Molesley was her hero. I guess heroes don't have to be all muscled and kill things either._

 _I really need to think about this because like Archie says, every boy needs a hero._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Heroes ~ part 2**

11:00 am

'Hello there, young Bates,' the Earl of Grantham called out, knocking on the office's partially open door.

Will looked up from his book.

'Your granddad told me your father was here,' his lordship continued.

'Nope. He's not,' William replied. 'But he'll be back in a bit, he said.'

'Very well, very well...can I wait for him here?' Robert walked in with a cheery smile on his face, rounding the boy who was sitting in his father's chair at the desk. 'Would you mind my presence while you read your book?'

'It's all right, you can stay. You can sit down too, if you want.'

Robert chuckled at the boy's words. 'Thank you very much.' He sat down. 'And what's that you're reading?'

'A book about heroes…'

'Oh, that sounds rather interesting.'

'Yeah, it is…' William nodded, his thoughts already brewing an idea. All day long he had been asking anyone who would listen to him the same question. He looked seriously at the man now sitting across the desk from him before asking, 'Mr Earl, who's your hero? Do you have one?'

'My hero?' Robert laughed again at the boy's way of speaking, and certainly he wouldn't correct the young child. He quite liked Will's easiness and enthusiasm. 'Well, I reckon my hero is someone you know very well.'

'Baldo The Wonder Dog?' Will wrinkled his nose.

'Baldo the…? No, no, a person. A man you know.'

'Is it Mr Molesley? Daisy said Mr Molesley is her hero and he's the only man who's a hero that I know.'

'I'm talking about your father, William,' Robert said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on top of the desk.

'Daddy?' the boy asked, unsure. 'Why?'

'Why? Good God, lad! He saved my life, didn't you know that?'

'He did?' William looked skeptically at the Earl, but his eyes were wide and filled with curiosity.

'Oh yes he did. Many years ago...you know why he limps?'

William shook his head no. He had never really thought about it.

'We were in the African war together and your father was a very brave soldier. The bravest I ever knew. He took a bullet for me, jumped in front of the shot just to save me, without thinking twice.'

'Really?' William couldn't believe what he was hearing. And why was he only being told this now? 'My dad was a hero soldier in Africa?'

'The best soldier. He helped many people and he was a hero many times over. A true hero, indeed,' Robert nodded with a smile on his face.

'Funny,' the boy wondered aloud.

'Funny?'

'Dad said Mum is a hero too.'

'Well, I reckon you are living amongst heroes and didn't even know about it.'

'I am,' Will nodded his head solemnly.

'Aren't you a lucky chap?'

'Milord!' It was John who interrupt their conversation as he walked into the office. 'I'm sorry, my father just told me, I didn't know you were here.'

'Don't you worry about it,' Robert stood from the chair and the two men shook hands. 'Your son and I had a very interesting conversation while I waited.'

'Did you really?' John shot Will a look. 'I hope he's behaved.'

'Of course, Bates! He's yours and Anna's son after all!'

Funny...William thought again...his daddy suddenly appeared as strong and mighty as all the other heroes he had been reading about. Then he remembered the time he was pulled from the fishing stream by him. He saved him from drowning! Mum would often say how important Dad was, and now he knew why. His dad saved lives. His dad was a true hero. And Mum was Daddy's hero. Had she been saving lives too? William was willing to bet on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Hi, it's me again, William Bates. I'm back._

 _Daddy's friend, the Earl, came in to see him today. He was waiting for Daddy in the office and he saw my book. He asked me about it and I told him I was trying to pick my hero. He said that was good because every boy needs one. I asked him if he had a hero, and he said my daddy was his hero and that Daddy saved his life when they were in a war together in Africa._

 _I didn't know that. Then Daddy came in the room and they started talking and Mummy came and got me._

 _I asked Mum if Daddy is a hero._

 _He's certainly my hero, she said._

 _Did he save your life too? I asked, then Fee bit Finnie on her shoulder and she started crying and Mummy didn't answer me, but I guess he must have saved her too._

 _One time when we went fishing in the stream out back and I fell in the water. Daddy jumped right in and pulled me out by the arm. I reckon he saved my life. He didn't kill any monsters, I don't think, but my Daddy is my hero too._

 _~ William Bates_

 _My Granddad checked this over and said it was okay to put in our Journal. Mum says someone has to so I'm not telling family secrets._

*See - _Goodbye Balto Bates_ \- Chapter 43

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Heroes - part 3**

8:15 pm

It was a quiet family night after a dinner of roasted vegetables and lamb stew. Granddad had just gone home. The fireplace in the parlor was burning low as William sat on the blanket Anna had placed on the floor for the girls. His colouring materials were spread all around him, as he tried his best to concentrate on the pad of paper on his lap, but something was bothering him and he knew he wouldn't be able to express his artistic side until he got the answer to his question.

'Daddy?'

'Yes?' John was standing right beside the boy, helping an eager Fee to bounce on her feet while her sister also begged for his attention. Finn was stretching her arms out to her daddy, demanding to stand too. Both girls were now discovering that their legs were meant to support their bodies and they didn't want to do anything else.

'Why is mummy your hero?' William asked, facing his father with curious eyes. 'Does she save lives?'

'What?'

''Cause you save lives, you saved Mr Earl's life and I was wondering if mummy was your hero because she saves lives too,' the boy tried to explain.

'Mr Earl? Is that what your conversation was about?' John shook his head with a smile. Finn had now reached for his leg and was pulling at the fabric of his trousers. 'And William, we call him, his Lordship.'

'Did she or did she not?' the boy insisted.

'Well, she did. Mummy saved my life.'

'How?' William couldn't wait for his father's explanation.

'Well…' John began. 'When daddy moved to the Abbey, you know I worked there, don't you?' His son nodded enthusiastically. 'So, when I moved there...I was very sad. Walking was painful because of my injury and well, I didn't really have many friends.'

'Because you are not that social?' William repeated what he had heard many a time.

'Precisely,' John chuckled. 'For that reason, I was not feeling too happy and mummy...she helped me. She became my friend and…'

'You fell in love.'

'Exactly. We did, and that made me a better man. Happier. She loved me even when everyone else put me aside because of my injury. People didn't really like how slow I walked. Mummy helped me with all that. Mummy saved me from a sad and lonely life.'

'I knew she saved lives too. I just knew it!' the boy nodded seriously, a feeling of fulfillment growing inside him. His Mum and Dad were heroes, and he was one lucky boy.

'She not only saves lives, she gives life too,' John continued with a gentle smile. 'She gave me you and Fee and Finn. Mummy gives the greatest gifts of all.

Finn began to pull at her sister's dress, as if to say, _Enough of her now! It's my turn to stand._

'Mummy gives me biscuits sometimes, even when it's too close to dinner. And she makes my temperature go down when I'm sick, and she taught me how to skip rope! Mummy's really good at skipping rope, Daddy,' William thought aloud. He was building up quite a list of hero powers for his mother. Only one thing would make it better. 'Did you or Mummy ever kill a monster?'

'Uh, no...that opportunity has never come up, thankfully. Why do you ask?'

'But you would if a monster tried to eat me or Finnie or Fee, right, Dad?'

John needed only to think about this for a moment. 'Your mother and I would do anything you protect you and your sisters, son.' John watched as the boy took one of his pencils and began to draw something on the piece of paper. 'What are you drawing?'

'Just a minute,' William replied, the tip of his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration.

'I could really use your help with your sisters.' The twins were in an outright battle for John's attention now, as Finn pulled harder at Fee's dress and the later began to squeal angrily.

Will looked up from his picture, 'Oh no, I'm not gonna do that. They are dangerous.'

'Dangerous? These little angels?'

The boy pushed up his sleeve, showing his father a purple mark on his forearm. 'Finnie bit me today. Hurt really bad too. Mummy says they are experimenting with their new teeth, that's just normal stuff, she said, but I'm not taking any chances.'

John laughed aloud, sitting Fee back on the blanket, and immediately, she turned to her sister, letting go with a high pitched yell.

'You bit me once when you were around their age, you know,' John told his son. 'Bit me right on my chest, clean through my shirt. You didn't want to let go. I know how it feels, lad.'

Will looked up from his drawing, 'Yeah, it's not fun. Daddy? Do you think I might be a hero one day too?'

'Oh yes, I'm sure of it. Soon enough you'll be your sisters' hero. You'll be their champion.'

'As long as they don't bite me again,' the boy concluded. 'Look, I made a drawing. It's a picture of my heroes.'

John took the paper in his hand to get a look at it. He squinted to see it better, but well…'This is...very, very good. Who are they?'

'That's you and mummy,' William pointed out the obvious.

'Oh! Of course it is!' John smiled broadly at the drawing, even though he couldn't see it very well. Tears began to brim as the meaning of Will's gesture dawned on him. His son thought he was a hero? And most importantly, his hero? He sniffed in a couple of times, trying to suppress his tears from falling.

'Hello there, you four,' Anna cheered as she walked in from the kitchen. 'Dishes are all done! What have I missed?'

'Will just drew this wonderful picture,' John said, handing her the drawing as she sat down on the sofa. 'Look...this is me-'

'No, that one is Mummy. See her blue eyes and pearls!' William corrected. 'You're the boy, Daddy, and here's your stick'

'Oh right. Yes, I see that now.'

'Can you really?' Anna asked, a little worried.

'What? Of course I can. It's a bit dark in here, that's all.'

'Yes, dark…and maybe your arms are getting too short,' Anna said knowingly, holding the picture at a distance so he could see it better. She was on to him, but for now she let it drop. 'And these two beauties, what are they up to?' Anna addressed her little girls and they answered their mother with happy, drooly smiles.

'Well they both want to be standing at the same time, but I only have two hands and William is afraid of his sweet baby sisters,' John chuckled as he watched Finn and Fee, each vying for Mummy's attention. A competitive streak was strong in these two.

'Soon they'll be walking,' Anna sighed with a smile. 'They're growing up so fast.'

'And running after Will to see who can be the first to take a bite out of him!' John laughed at his own words.

'No, they'd better not!' the boy shouted before bursting into giggles when John attacked his neck with mock bites. Anna joined them on the floor. It was nights exactly like these they had dreamed about back in the Servant's Hall of the great house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _9:30 pm_

 _The girls are tucked into their beds and sound asleep. I think their new-found talent for standing has worn them out. Fee almost jumped right out of her granddad's arms tonight when he was holding her on the sofa, just trying to stand and bounce on his lap. It's not a relaxing little cuddle time anymore, I can tell you. I don't recall Will being this rambunctious, but maybe that's because we're dealing with two this time around, and I wouldn't have it any other way._

 _Will has been obsessed with heroes this week and I'm so proud, but completely surprised to say that the lad has deemed his mother and me as his heroes. He really put a lot of thought into his decision and asked many questions. Our competition was none other than the likes of Beowulf and Theseus. It's easy to see why he chose Anna, but me? It touched me deeply. And, when I couldn't easily see his drawing of us, it convinced me, once and for all...I need to visit the eye doctor. Anna is right...again._

 _I suppose most people, when they get to be my age need spectacles for reading, with the exception of my father who seems to still have the eyesight of an eighteen year old. I can already hear what he'll have to say and I'm not looking forward to it. On the bright side, Anna has voiced her appreciation for eyeglasses more than once in the past week. We shall see where that leads._

 _Anna's just crawled in beside me and wrapped her freezing legs and feet around mine. It's the price I must pay to share her bed. I wonder if she realises she left her pearls on?_

 _~ John Bates, Hero_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. All of the entries are lovingly written by Handy-for-the-bus & Terriejane. We don't own John & Anna, but we wish we did. Alas, we just use them gently. Eamon, Will and the twins do belong to us, however. If you enjoy the Journal, please review. It makes our day. :)


	66. Specks, Hiccups & Jumble Sales

**_We always say this story/Journal is really about nothing...nothing but everyday living, the things we all do if we're a part of a loving, normal family. We hope you enjoy our stories as much as we enjoy writing them. So, thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. All entries are written lovingly by Handy-for-the-bus & Terriejane. We don't own John & Anna, but we wish we did. Alas, we just use them gently. Eamon, Will and the twins do belong to us, however. If you enjoy the Journal, please leave a review. It makes our day. :)_**

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _March, 8th 1928 11:10 am_

 _Well, I've done it. Last week I was fitted for reading glasses which I picked up this morning. I'm wearing them now, and when Caleb poked his head in the office, he didn't even notice, or at least he didn't say so. Imagine that?_

 _And I must admit they make a huge difference. I should have done this months ago. I know Anna will be pleased when she sees them, and it will be a happy surprise for her as I didn't let on to anyone I was getting them. My father will be happily surprised too, I imagine, but probably for a different reason. I'll take some ribbing from him no doubt. I need to learn to ignore his remarks. He likes nothing more than to get under my skin and if I'm truthful, I sometimes reciprocate in kind._

 _Will just ran in the back office door to say Anna and the girls are ready to come over. He did a double take when he saw me, squinted his eyes, screwed his nose up and said, 'Whoa, Daddy!'_

 _I warned him not to tell his mum because I wanted to surprise her. He agreed and turned to leave saying he thought I looked like a doctor or someone else really smart. I guess he approves._

 _I'd best go help Anna bring the children over. It's silly, but I'm a bit nervous about what she will think._

 _~ John Bates_

xxx

 _ **Specks, Hiccups & Jumble Sales - Part 1**_

11:45 pm

John walked into the pub room from his office. In his hand was a growing list of items that needed to be restocked. He wore his new glasses on the tip of his nose. It was unbelievable how well he could see, and it made him wonder if he had always needed glasses. If only he had done this sooner and he would have if not for his own blasted stubbornness...and vanity, he was forced to admit. He knew it was irrational, but he had feared the need for reading glasses would remind Anna of the difference in their ages. He hated to think he looked more like her father than her husband. That had proved to be not the case. Anna was thrilled and couldn't stop admiring him in his new readers.

'Oh! Look at you now.' His father's exclamation came to his ears.

Here it comes, John thought as he slowly looked up from his list, straightening his glasses with his index finger, and then he waited for what was to come next.

'Now I see why William was saying you looked like a smart man. Got yourself some specks, hmm?'

'Yes...er...my eyes are not what they used to be,' John admitted, glancing at his father, hoping nothing more would be said. He then stepped behind the big oak bar to check for anything else they might need. 'I think we have to buy more peanuts, don't you?'

'Never had problems with my eyes…' Eamon continued. 'Can't say the rest of me is holding up all that well, though. They suit you. You look like a proper gent.'

The old man's words took John by surprise, and he turned to face his father, waiting for the other shoe to drop, but when that didn't happen, he said hesitantly, 'Do you really think so?'

'I do,' Eamon nodded. 'Like one of those fancy blokes who pose for them flowery magazines.'

John rolled his eyes, immediately annoyed. 'You just had to say-' But in that very moment, Eamon brought one hand to his chest as a succession of loud hiccups erupted from his mouth. One after the other. The old man could barely catch his breath. 'Are you all right?' John asked.

'Got *hic* the bloody hiccups *hic*.' Eamon struggled to say more, but it was in vain. He was turning red in the face.

'Thanks to that twisted tongue of yours,' John chuckled, sure that this had been a punishment. 'Maybe you'll think twice next time you make fun of me.'

'I wasn't *hic*...oh bollocks…'

'Go get some air. Go on. I'll see to the bar.' John took him by the shoulders and turned him toward the back door.

Eamon nodded, unable to speak, but all air in the world wouldn't make his bloody hiccups stop.

xxx

 **Part 2**

7:45 pm

The table was set for their dinner of Shepherd's pie, thick split pea soup, and a chocolate pudding Anna had brought from the kitchen in the hotel. The twins were on their blanket, sitting up and playing with their toys and having a rather interesting, but private chat. What William wanted more than anything in the world was to know what they were saying. So he sat with them, his elbows on his knees, watching them carefully and trying to figure out what their baby babbling meant.

'If I was a baby once...why don't I understand baby talk now?' he asked his mother.

'I reckon we all forget it, darling. Everyone was a baby once, and no one remembers the language, and I've read that twins have a special language all of their own,' Anna replied, stirring the soup on the stovetop.

'That's not fair. You were a baby once?'

''Of course, I was, you silly beggar! All people were. We all have to be born, to grow and then...well, grow old and die. That's how it works.'

'But daddy wasn't, was he?'

Anna rolled her eyes with a smile. 'Unless he came down from the heavens already in adult form... he was a baby, yes. I think there are a couple of photographs of a baby John Bates somewhere around here...I'll look for them after dinner so you can see him. You'll love it. He was such a sweet baby.'

Will looked dubious, 'What about a photograph of you too, Mummy?' he asked. Seeing Mum and Dad when they were babies was something he never thought could possibly happen.

'Well...I don't have one,' Anna sighed rather sadly. 'We didn't really have money for photographs.'

'Do you remember what you looked like?'

'I was blonde and small. I've always been small.' Anna shrugged her shoulders. 'That's it.'

'I think Fee looks like you,' William thought aloud, staring at his sisters again. 'So maybe you looked like Fee too.'

'Maybe I did,' Anna smiled. 'Oh, there you two are! Dinner's ready.'

'Sorry we're late, my darling.' John and his father came through the kitchen door. The old man seemed quite reluctant, stopping by the table without saying a word. 'I had to drag Father from his room,' he told her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead and chancing a peek at the counter to see what was for dinner.

'Whyever?' Anna asked, looking over at her father in law.

'He still got them,' John said. 'He didn't want to come for dinner.'

'Don't be silly, Father.' Anna walked to the old man, taking him by the arm. 'Come on, sit down. You have to eat.'

'What*hic*what if*hic*…' Eamon tried to speak.

'What if he chokes on his food. That's what he said.' John finished his father's sentence. The same speech he had heard before dragging the man from his bedroom.

'You won't. You'll eat slowly. Come on, sit down.' Anna insisted, and Eamon obliged. He was rather hungry, truth to be told, he always was.

'Daddy, Mummy is going to show me a photograph of you when you were a baby!' William spoke from where he was sitting on the floor, still watching his sisters as they played together.

'Is she really?' John asked, running a hand through the boy's hair before kneeling down to say hello to his daughters. The two babies couldn't be happier to see their father, giggling and flailing their arms excitedly.

'Everyone was a baby once, you know,' William continued. 'Even granddad!'

'Oh no, Will, granddad was never a baby.' John spoke seriously, leaving his son with a confused look on his face. 'Granddad came ashore one stormy night. Probably from the depths of the ocean, hence, why he loves the sea so much.'

'John Bates,' Anna scolded, and William couldn't help but giggle at his father's tale.

'Big...chump,' Eamon managed to say.

'So your hiccups are still bothering you then?' Anna turned to her father in law again, watching as the old man tried to control another fit. 'Have you tried drinking a glass of water without breathing?' she asked.

'Yes*hic*pulled my tongue out*hic*jumped, cursed, tried*hic*sugar...'

'The patrons gave him a list of recipes for hiccups; I don't think any of them work, and some are possibly dangerous,' John said, rising from the floor and taking his seat at the table. 'C'mon, William, sit in your chair. Mummy is serving dinner now.'

'You have to wee on your hands and lick your fingers after,' the boy suggested as he sat down at the table. His mother gasped in horror.

'What?!'

'Percy said so.'

'That Percy fellow…' John sighed in annoyance. 'That's not true, William. You better not ever do that.' But he couldn't help laugh every time he heard his father's cursing under his breath, even though he tried so hard to suppress it.

'John...please. It's not funny. Not anymore.'

'He's being punished, Anna.'

'Whatever for?' she asked.

'Making fun of me...all the time. He made fun of my glasses and then this happened.'

'I wasn't making*hic*...Blast!''

'Eamon! Please, you sound more like two boys than father and son,' Anna said as she placed the pie at the centre of the table.

'I wasn't...making fun of him.'

'He said I looked like a fancy bloke who poses for flowery magazines,' John whined to his wife.

'*hic*That was...a...bloody compliment!'

'He's right, John. The men who pose for those flowery magazines are all ever so handsome. Not as handsome as you are, though…' She gave him a wink. 'They would be without a job, especially now with you wearing your glasses.' Anna leaned over his shoulder and kissed John full on the mouth before taking her seat at the table.

"Ewww! Kisses!' cried Will covering his eyes.

'Just eat your food, William,' said his father.

Dinner seemed to take longer than usual, especially for Eamon, who was trying his best not to choke, chewing his food slowly and swallowing even slower. John and William couldn't help but giggle at his expense now and then and Anna would shoot them a dirty look every time they did.

Poor Eamon left through the kitchen door rather forlornly that night with the hope that sleep would come quickly, and when he woke up the next morning, his hiccups would be gone.

xxx

 **Part 3**

10:15 pm

'Do you know who this is?' Anna asked John as she sat up against the headboard beside him. Her hair still damp and her skin smelling of lavender soap.

He took the old photograph in his hand after putting his glasses on, a grin already playing on his lips. 'Hmm...oh, it's me.'

'Baby John Bates,' Anna said, smiling. 'You were such a beautiful baby. William loved the photographs so much he wanted to have the other one on his nightstand.'

'Did he really?'

'Yes. He said Finn looks like you.'

'Finn? What about Fee then?'

'He said only Finn,' Anna replied. 'He thinks Fee looks more like me. I don't know,' Anna shrugged. 'That's what he said.'

'Well...maybe he's right. Fee's getting blonder all the time, and she has your eyes too. She's smaller as well.'

'Yes. I suppose. Funny because they are twins and they looked so much alike when they were born.'

'They are twins, but not the same person...remember Mrs Jenkins?' John asked, placing the photograph on his nightstand. His glasses would follow. 'She had a boy, and a girl and they couldn't be more different, and they were twins.'

'That's true…' Anna nodded. 'What do you think you are doing?'

'What? What am I doing?'

'Storing your glasses back into their case.' She took them from his hand.

'Well, yes. I don't want the lenses to get scratched,' John explained. 'I need them to read else I won't...what are _you_ doing?'

'Putting them back on you,' she answered with a mischievous look on her face and John couldn't quite grasp what she was up to.

'Do you want me to read to you?' he asked, unsure of what she wanted.

Anna shook her head no, biting her lower lip as she did so. 'I just want you to wear them…'

'Why?'

'Because...well,' she straddled him as she spoke, causing his eyes to grow big when she settled down on his lap. 'I don't know, I mean...you look so good in them I thought we should celebrate this new moment in our lives.'

'New moment?' he laughed, 'You mean, the moment you realise your husband is even older than you thought?'

'Stop it!' She smacked him across the chest, and he couldn't help but smile at her gesture, bringing his hands around her waist and pulling her to him. 'Yes you are getting older, Mr Bates, but so am I. And we're getting better and better every day. Come here.'

She kissed him fiercely as his hands began to roam her body, underneath her nightdress, touching every inch of her skin.

'Oh, God bless 'em...' he managed to whisper between their kisses, her arms around his neck to bring him close to her.

'Who? What?' she looked at him puzzled.

'My new glasses, that's what.'

They laughed together at his joke, and then Anna took the glasses from his face and placed them on the bedside table, for what she really needed was her husband and nothing else.

xxx

 _March 9th, 1928 10:20 am_

 _What a busy morning I've had so far. Today is the Church's semi-annual Jumble Sale, and I wanted to be there bright and early so as not to miss out on the good stuff. John said he'd stay and watch the children for an hour because I knew Will would be a handful with all of those slightly used toys that would be for sale, and it's just easier shopping on your own._

 _Everything was going well, the children were fed and dressed. Will was colouring and the twins were in their pen jabbering up a storm. I'd just taken two beautiful pies, made with the blueberries I put up last summer, from the oven and they were cooling on the counter. John was sitting in his easy chair reading, his new glasses perched proudly on his nose. And I was about to put on my hat and walk out the front door when we heard Jack bark, the cat let out a bloodcurdling screech and a muffled crash coming from the kitchen. I immediately thought Charlie knocked down Butter's cage and was eating the sweet birdie for brunch. What a fright!_

 _John, Will and I ran to see what had happened. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. The yellow canary was still hanging in his cage in front of the window, thank the Lord. What we did find was Charlie, our cat, on the counter in the act of nosing the second blueberry pie over the edge. The first lay splattered on the floor and front of the cupboards. Jack was lapping it up as fast as he could when Charlie succeeded in pushing the other pie off, landing it on Jack's back, of course. What a mess!_

 _I felt like sitting right down in the middle of the floor and crying, but John pushed me out of the kitchen and told me to go the Jumble Sale and not to worry, he and Will would clean it up. And you know what? That's exactly what I did. There were bargains to be had, after all._

 _Bargains, indeed! I found two mismatched highchairs and a wagon which would do to push the girls in this spring and summer because double prams are so expensive. William will enjoy that too. The chairs and wagon need a coat of paint, then they'll be as good as new._

 _I also found a used 1925, 10 volume set of Children's Encyclopedias. I think John will love them as much as Will, and the girls too, later on. And finally, Mrs Larimore has a set of twin girls, just a year older than ours, so I was able to find quite a few matching clothes. Although I'm not sure how long I'll continue to dress them the same since they really don't look all that much alike anymore._

 _Yes, I might have spent more than I should have, but honestly, there were so many bargains I couldn't resist. Mr Mason was there with Mrs Patmore and he offered to deliver everything for me since I had quite a hoard._

 _And I don't know how they did it, but when I got home, the kitchen was all cleaned up, although Jack will be a lovely shade of blue for quite some time._

 _~ Anna Bates_

xxx

 **Part 4**

11:40 am

Eamon sighed from behind the counter, his mood quite affected by what seemed another day of the hiccups. He had hoped sleep would make it stop, but instead, he had spent the night wide awake, waiting in despair.

'Bloody *hic*...' He sighed again, head down, long face, with a tray of glasses he had just cleared from the tables. He turned slowly with his tray and headed for the sink behind the bar. This was a hard enough task to maneuver with a wooden leg but every time he hiccupped the fragile glassware shuttered and clinked together. He was almost there, but his hopes would shatter before him, just like the tray of glasses that he was carrying. Will chose that exact moment to put this curse to an end, and from behind the counter he jumped in front of his granddad, yelling and waving his arms in the air like a madman.

'BOO!' he shouted as glass shards splintered on the floor.

'You beggar child! What on earth? Do you want to give me a heart attack?!'

'What happened? What?' John came running from his office, followed by a worried Anna, upon hearing the noise and the loud voices. 'What happened?'

William was standing tall and proud of himself, while Eamon gasped for air, his heart racing and his hand clutching his chest.

'Did I scare you, Granddad?' the boy asked. His parents looking from one to the other relieved to see no blood, but trying to understand what had just happened.

'Hell yes, you did! What's wrong with you, boy?'

'William!' Anna scolded, shooting her son a look.

'I was only trying to scare the hiccups out of Granddad, Mummy. Did it work? Huh, Granddad?' Will said with an excited grin blooming on his face.

All eyes were on Eamon then, waiting in anticipation. Thirty seconds passed. No sound was heard. That was, until John began to laugh, and patted his son on the back. 'Well done, Will!'

Yes, indeed. It had worked!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Thank you for reading. ~ Handy-for-the-bus & Terriejane :)**_


	67. The Newspaper

**This chapter is based on an old episode of The Andy Griffith Show, called Opie's Newspaper. We felt that the gentleness of that show fits in well with the world we've created for Anna, Mr Bates and their family. We hope you enjoy it and will leave a review. It makes our day. Handy & Terrie :)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **The Newspaper - Part 1**

 _The previous night -_

The small light illuminated John as Anna collapsed onto the bed next to him. She was clad in her nightgown, legs spread slightly and arms at her sides, staring at the ceiling. John, in the same position, was wearing only his underwear. He couldn't even be bothered to put on his pyjamas.

'Well, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted,' Anna said.

'Me too,' John replied huskily. 'What a couple of days this has been. Aren't you going to pull the covers up?'

'Uh-uh. Too tired. You do it. Aren't you going to turn off the light?'

'Nope. I'm too tired to move. Thank God, Sarah & Caleb will be back tomorrow. We should probably pay them more than we do,' John considered.

'Hmm, makes me really appreciate all they do,' Anna agreed before rolling on her side to face him. She ran her palm over his bare chest and flopped her left leg over his. 'John, would you mind if we just held each other tonight? I...am...so...tired,' she dragged her words lazily.

Her husband turned to face her too, capturing her leg with his own and pulling her close. He chuckled, saying, 'What? Who is this woman who's crawled into bed with me? Surely, this can't be my lascivious wife? No, of course, I don't mind. I can barely move a muscle anyway.'

'Mmm... that's good because I can't either,' she cooed, burrowing her face into his chest.

They laid there for a couple of minutes, arms around each other and legs tangled, until Anna looked up at him, snickering. 'John Bates! I thought you were too tired to move a muscle.'

He returned her snicker with a lopsided, sleepy grin. 'Sorry love. He has a mind of his own, you know? I don't pretend to control him. Just ignore it and go to sleep. He's on his own tonight.'

'Well he's being very rude, I think,' Anna mumbled.

'I know, my darling. I'll give him a good talking to in the morning,' John promised.

But the object of their conversation was insisting on being heard. Anna pushed her knee gently against John's groin and moved her hand, intent on giving _him_ a good shaking...just to teach him a lesson, mind you.

But John grabbed her hand, capturing it in the nick of time. 'Anna, please, don't encourage him. Now roll over and I'll spoon you and we can get some sleep.'

Anna did as she was told, saying with a giggle, 'Somehow I don't think that will help matters, John.' Then she backed up and wiggled her tempting bum right into him.

'Anna Bates, you tiny temptress.' He wrapped his arms lovingly around her and nuzzled into her neck. 'If we can't even get out of bed in the morning, I blame you.'

xxxx

 **Part 2 - Career Decisions**

 _The next morning. 10:20 am_

Will leaned against the side of his father's desk, a few sheets of paper in his hand and a pencil stuck behind his ear. He hadn't spoken yet, but John observed him from the corner of his eye. It was plain to see he had things on his mind.

'Something's troubling you, son?'

The boy heaved a big sigh, too big for one so young. 'I been thinkin', Daddy, about what I want to be when I'm a man.'

John watched as Will took the pencil from behind his ear and began drawing a ship being tossed on the waves.

He wasn't sure he knew where this conversation was going, but he knew it was serious business to his son. 'You want to be a seaman, like your granddad, I know. Look Will; you don't have to run the hotel like I do. It's not for everyone. Not very exciting, is it, for an adventurer like yourself? I understand. I wanted to set sail when I was your age too.'

'Yeah, well, I might want to be a newspaper reporter now. Do you think Granddad will be sad?'

'Son, you're four years old - '

'Almost five!' Will piped up.

'Yes, in a couple of months. And you can be anything you want. Maybe you'll be an aeroplane pilot, or a teacher, or an inventor. You'll probably change your mind many times over before you finally decide. Who's to say you can't be a pilot _and_ an inventor?' John offered.

'Nuh-huh,' Will stuck the pencil back behind his ear. 'Mum says I can't be a pilot, because it's too dangerous,' screwing up his face at the silliness of that edict.

John shrugged his shoulders, 'Oh, well the point is Will, it's your life. You can be anything and don't worry about hurting my feelings or your Granddad's by not following in our footsteps. Choose your own path son.'

William scratched his eyebrow and wrinkled his nose, thinking over what his dad had said. 'Okay, Daddy. I've been talking to Mr Hadley - '

'Will, you haven't been bothering Mr Hadley, have you?'

Mr Hadley was the owner and head reporter of The Downton Gazette. He was staying at the hotel because his home had been lost in a fire and he was having a new one built. He didn't need a precocious little boy firing questions at him.

'No Daddy. We were just talking about what it was like being a newspaper reporter. He thinks I might make a good one because I'm so quiza...quizative.'

'I think inquisitive is the word you're looking for, and I'm sure he did say that. But Mr Hadley has a lot on his mind, what with his house burning down, so let's not bother him too much, okay lad?'

'I won't, too much. I think I might get started on being a reporter now. Percy says he wants to be one too, and maybe we can make our own newspaper and sell it to people. What's your favorite part of the paper to read, Dad?'

'I enjoy all of it, son.'

This didn't seem to be the answer Will was looking for. 'What about Mum? What's her favorite part?'

'Hmm, you probably should ask her, but I'd say she likes the gossip column the best, _Up and Down the High Street._ And the recipes. Women like that sort of stuff.'

Will considered this, a confused expression on his face. He thought gossip was bad. That's what he learned in Sunday school, but if Mummy liked gossip, it must not be.

Just then Caleb knocked on the door and poked his head in to ask John something. 'Caleb,' asked Will, 'Do you like gossip?'

Caleb looked scandalised, 'Of course, I don't. Men don't gossip. That's for womenfolk to do, but don't you be tellin' Sarah I said that.'

Will shook his head, he wouldn't. He was getting excited now. He knew what he would write about in his newspaper. Now he just had to go find some gossip.

'Gotta go Daddy. I got stuff to do.' He was headed out the back office door so fast John barely had time to tell him to put on his jacket.

xxxx

 **Part 3 - Cleaning the Closet**

John walked into the office to find his wife on her tiptoes struggling to reach something on the top shelf of the rather large closet which held their office supplies, coats, various toys, etc. 'Need a hand there, love?'

'Oh please. Me and my short legs.' She put her hands on her hips and huffed.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. 'Aw, I love your legs. I love your...everything,' he growled into her neck and proceeded to walk them both into the closet, closing the door behind them.

'John Bates, what do you think you're doing?' Anna feigned protest.

'I'm giving you a hand, of course, two of them, in fact,' he proclaimed as his hands began to travel up and down the length of her body.

'John, someone might come looking for us.'

'In that case, we should be very quiet. Shhh...' he whispered, nipping at the pearls encircling her neck.

Anna could only moan and run her fingers through his hair, enjoying every touch and nip. Her racy husband always managed to surprise her somehow, and the thought that someone could walk in seemed to add to her excitement.

And then, all of a sudden, her thoughts became reality, and they heard the sound of someone rapping on the office door and opening it at once. It was Eamon and his half step. 'John?'

The old man walked in and immediately spotted the twins playing in their pen. 'Where are your parents? I can't find them anywhere.' He approached them, smiling down at the cheery babies. 'Don't you beautiful young ladies fret, Granddad will sit right here with you until they come back.'

But a sound, a rustling, drew his attention to the closet door. He stared at it intently for a moment before it dawned on him. 'You might as well come out. I know you're in there.'

'Dammit,' John hissed, 'Let's get this over with.' They exited the closet about as innocently as two naughty children, John first and Anna following behind him, straightening her dress.

Eamon looked up, with a smirk on his face. 'Cleaning the closet, were you?'

John didn't answer, in fact, he avoided looking at his father altogether, moving to sit behind his desk, head down.

When Finn saw her mother, she raised her arms, begging to be picked up, which Anna did, hiding her blazing cheeks in the little girl's neck. 'John and I had some things to...discuss, privately. Did you need something, Father?'

'Oh, no, no. My shift is over, and I thought I'd go down the barber shop and get a trim, ' he said, tugging on his beard and nodding toward John. 'The boss doesn't like me looking shabby.'

'And I'd better see to Will. He's supposed to be in the kitchen helping Archie wash potatoes. I'll take Finnie. Can you watch Fee, John?'

"You won't be finding the boy in the kitchen,' said Eamon on his way out the door. 'Just saw him eating lunch with Mr Hadley. They were talking about his new 'career'.'

'I told him not to bother Mr Hadley.' John threw his head back with a sigh.

'Don't worry. I'll relieve him of Will's company,' said Anna. 'And John, you'd better comb your hair before you leave the office.'

Eamon went to follow her out, 'Yes son, the boss is a stickler for that type of thing. Comb your hair.' The old man closed the door behind him, laughing at his own joke.

xxxx

'Mummy, Mr Hadley even said if Percy and I got our newspaper done, if it was good enough, he would use his printing press to print it for us, so we can sell them to people and- -.' Will had to stop for a breath as his mum was pulling him out of the dining room and back toward the office.

"That's all well and good, Will, and very nice of Mr Hadley, but you have to leave him to have his lunch in peace. He's a very busy man.'

'Okay, Mummy. I need to go find Percy. We've got work to do!'

'Don't forget your jacket…'

xxxx

 **Part 4 - Investigative Reporting**

'Now remember, Percy, Mr Hadley says real investi...investigative reporters just stay out of sight and listen,' William explained, handing Percy a small notebook and a pencil. 'And we write everything we hear down, 'cause you never know what will turn out to be important.'

'So, we're kinda like spies then,' his friend's excitement was building in as they planned their day.

'Yeah!' Will liked this idea. 'Mr Hadley said journalists have to work in the shadows, so I guess so. We should investigate like real detectives!'

'I knew there was something better for me than being a boxer,' Percy said, rubbing his hands together.

'Where do you think we should start then?' William wondered aloud.

'With the ladies, of course!' declared Percy. 'They're professionals at nosing into other people's business, my Uncle George says, and he knows pretty much everything about everything. He told me he did.'

Will looked dubious at this statement and screwed up his face.

'It's true, Will. They can't help it, they're born like that.'

'Yeah, I guess. Mum, Daisy and Sarah are in the office drinking tea. I just saw them. Let's go!'

It was a beautiful, temperate day for mid-March, and the boys found the office window cracked open, the perfect place for crouching and listening in, out of sight of the ladies.

' _Oh, it's so good to sit down. Sarah, I can't tell you how happy John and I are to have you and Caleb back. Your two days away made us realise how important you are to the running of this hotel. Did you have a good time?'_

' _We did, we did indeed,' Sarah replied with a wink. 'If you know what I mean.'_

' _I think I do,' Anna returned her wink. 'Daisy? You haven't mentioned Andy lately. How are things going on that front?' Anna asked._

 _Daisy shrugged her shoulders, 'Fine, I guess.' It was obvious she wanted to say more but was too embarrassed._

' _Come on, Daisy. You can tell us anything.' Anna rested her elbows on the table, leaning forward._

' _Yes tell us. Is he a good kisser? Because that's so important.' Sarah was enjoying this conversation. 'Caleb's a great kisser. Is Mr Bates, Anna? He looks like he would be.'_

 _Anna's cheeks coloured slightly. 'Well, I think he is. I nearly died the first time he kissed me. He's so slow and sensual, and he's only gotten better with time. It gives me shivers just thinking about kissing him.' Anna looked down shyly, 'Oh, I've probably said more than I should have. Oh well, we're all friends.' She continued, 'But Daisy, is there a problem with Andy? Is he treating you well?'_

' _Oh yes! If anything, he's treating me too well. It's like I'm up here, on a pedestal,' Daisy held her hand high to indicate, 'but I don't want to be on a pedestal. I want him to really kiss me like he means it.'_

' _Being respectful is good…' Sarah nodded. 'Until the point it becomes boring.'_

' _Don't say that, Sarah.' Anna shot her friend a look. 'Andy is a gentleman.'_

' _Well,' Daisy continued, pouring more tea into her cup. 'He says he wants to marry me and have things done properly.'_

' _That reminds me of someone,' Anna smiled to herself._

' _Was John like that too?' Sarah asked._

' _He was. But, we...we did more than kissing, once everything was settled between us, goodness me! My eyes were happily opened,' Anna replied, fanning herself with her hand, trying to cool her cheeks. 'So there is hope, Daisy.'_

' _Mr Bates always looks so, I don't know, so proper.' Sarah shook her head, picturing the Mr Bates Anna gushed about._

' _He is proper when everyone's looking,' Anna stated, giggling as she did._

' _I thought he was ever the romantic figure. All the maids at the Abbey were quite taken by his mysterious ways,' Daisy said, thinking back to when they all worked at the big manor house._

' _Yes. I remember hearing them talking about him,' Anna recalled. 'I would often turn red I think. Everyone would ask me what was wrong with me? Couldn't I see how romantic he was? Yes, I could. I was already so in love, but it seemed hopeless at the time.'_

' _And now here you are. I just want that kind of romance too. How can I convince him to treat me like a living breathing woman and that he's worthy of me.'_

' _Well,' said Anna, 'If you're sure Andy's the man for you, there are some things you can do…'_

' _And he won't be able to resist. No man can say no to a woman who puts her mind to it. And her hands and her lips. You know what they say…' Sarah voiced._

' _What do they say?' Daisy asked looking at her friends' knowing faces._

 _'Use your womanly wiles, of course,' Anna giggled, placing her cup on the table and covering her mouth. The twins were playing in their playpen while the three women drank their afternoon tea._

' _You mean…' Daisy insisted._

' _Seduction! They can't resist it,' Sarah replied._

' _A kiss on the neck, a hand along the chest…' Anna continued, her face getting pinker by the minute, but nothing could compare to the shade of red that came across Daisy's cheeks._

' _Travelling lower and lower…'_

' _Sarah!' Anna couldn't help but laugh now, smacking Sarah's shoulder lightly. 'You devil!'_

' _As if I'm a lying,' Sarah rolled her eyes._

' _And that's enough?' Daisy wasn't sure if she should believe in what the others were saying._

' _Usually, it sets a good mood. And a man in a good, an easy mood is half the way to victory,' Anna reasoned, before taking a long sip of her tea. 'This is a nice blend, yes,' she said with a twinkle in her eye._

' _Well, Mr Bates is always in a good mood.' Daisy thought aloud, trying to remember her employer's usual behaviour._

' _And that must be Anna's doing,' Sarah laughed aloud at her own words, and the other two joined in._

'Did you hear that, Will?' Percy whispered to his friend. 'Your mum sets your dad's good mood with neck kisses and hands along the chest.'

'Neck kisses, bleh.' He was all too aware of his Mum's disgusting kissing habits. 'I don't understand it, but I've seen it with my own eyes. My dad turns all mushy-like when she kisses him. It's a power women have, I think.'

'Yes, 'cause when men grow up a madness takes them sometimes. That's why. We need to be careful of that, Will.'

'Shhh, Percy. Listen,' but the ladies were winding up their tea now. That's all the young reporters would hear from this location.

'Write this down, Will! Mr John Bates is a true heartthrob. An object of desire for all the ladies. Write it. I heard that somewhere, it sounds good. _Object of desire_ …'

'I thought mum was the only one fancying dad. Imagine that?'

'Well, that's exactly why we're doing this, isn't it? To find out the truth and let people know about it. Object of de...si with an S, re. Desire. Good!'

xxxx

' _So they're not getting married then? I thought they were courting.' John was shocked with what Caleb was telling them. His father...not much about human nature shocked him. And although he'd only been in the village a short time, he was coming to know the citizens and their goings on well. The three were sitting at the bar, eating peanuts and talking about whatever came up when Caleb mentioned the matter of Robin Forbes' indiscretion._

 _Before continuing, Caleb looked around to be sure they were alone. 'He said, he got all that comes with marriage whenever the parents are away.'_

' _No, he said that?' John brought one hand to his mouth, covering a lazy grin. He couldn't believe it._

' _Yes! Mr and Mrs Forbes visit their daughter every two weeks and well, that's when Laura visits Robin. In the afternoon.'_

' _My goodness,' John chuckled as he threw back another handful of peanuts._

' _Until the day comes when she knocks at his door pregnant and demanding support,' Eamon added, rolling his eyes. The only one drinking a pint of the three._

' _Robin says she doesn't want to tie herself down either. Not all modern women want that anymore,' Caleb explained._

' _That's what they say,' Eamon scoffed, resting his empty glass on the counter. 'They know all the tricks to get a man, they do. Kisses, below the belt groping... before you know it there's a wedding ring on her finger and five children crying in your bed.'_

' _Everything makes so much sense now,' John said, shooting his father a look._

' _No. No, no, no. I never disrespected your mother.'_

' _If abandoning your wife and child is respect then, yes, you were ever so respectful.'_

 _Father and son eyed each other for a moment before Caleb continued with his gossip._

' _I remember my...a friend of mine once saying that these modern women are only made for a few rounds and not for marriage. Most men are just the same. Put them together and it's perfect for both,' the younger man resumed, but even to him, it was all rather shocking._

'Did you hear that Percy?' William asked his friend from the hall that connected the office with the pub and the staff quarters. They had moved there after the women were done with their tea, and they found that the men were every bit as good at gossiping as the ladies.

'I did! Some men and some women are only good for a few rounds,' Percy repeated, writing everything down in the notebook. 'Well, I never thought women were boxers but, times are a changin' as my gran says.'

William nodded, and they became silent as the three men began speaking again.

' _Even worse is the bank watchman's wife who visits Mr Gray every other week.' It was now Eamon's turn to tell._

' _How do you know that?' John asked._

' _Mr Gray's sister told me so. She saw her leaving his house one day, after that she kept watch, and now she knows for sure. Every other Sunday after church. For two or three hours, leaves right before luncheon.'_

' _That's brazen and on Sunday too!' Caleb shook his head. 'And his sister told you that?'_

' _She did! You know how much that woman loves to talk.'_

' _Just imagine if you found out your wife did something like that,' Caleb sighed, scratching the back of his neck._

' _A man's worst nightmare,' Eamon said, and the other two nodded._

' _What would you do Mr Bates?' Caleb asked again._

' _Me? That would never happen. I don't have to worry about it.'_

' _Do you make sure your wife doesn't need to look around when it ticks?' Caleb insisted with a chuckle and John could only grimace at the sudden turn of this conversation._

' _Oh he's sure of it,' Eamon teased. 'Locks her up in the closet, with him inside!'_

' _HA!' Caleb laughed loudly. 'But say, what if it happened?'_

' _I told you, it would never happen,' John insisted, beginning to lose his patience._

' _But what if it did?'_

' _He would do like Simon Barrel. Shoot the lover and forgive the wife. Simon now has a son who looks like the man around the corner,' Eamon spouted._

' _He shot him?' John asked, trying to change the subject again._

' _In the leg, he did. Everyone knows but no one ever said a thing. Simon said 'You bastard, if you go to the police I will shoot the rest of ya. And the poor bloke believed him.'_

' _Poor bloke? He was messing with his wife! There's nothing poor about it,' John said shaking his head in disapproval._

' _And Simon Barrel's wife seems such a sweet thing,' Caleb added._

' _She's a sight for sore eyes, that's for sure,' Eamon agreed. 'What? Isn't she?'_

' _She's all right,' John replied._

' _Anna May Bates has got him blind to other women,' Caleb joked._

 _John stood to leave, 'And I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

xxxx

 **Part 5 - Anna's Baby Boy**

Another tiring day of reporting and spying had come to an end for Will, as the family all sat at the table for dinner. Finn and Fee, having already been fed a meal of soup and mashed carrots, were busy playing on their blanket on the floor, Old Jack watching over them.

'So, darling, tell us about your day,' Anna questioned William, as he was particularly silent tonight. 'You and Percy have been very busy lately.'

'Yeah,' the boy nodded, chewing on his food. 'Working and stuff. We went to the village square.'

'Will, you know I don't like you venturing out too far, don't you?' Anna warned.

'Mum, I'm a big boy already. I know how to take care of myself, how to cross the road and all that stuff. Plus Percy is used to walking around the village all the time.'

'Leave him, Anna,' John said, smiling. 'It's good for them to venture outside their mother's skirts.'

'I know but, there are so many cars on the road,' Anna insisted, worried that something bad could happen to her boy.

'He knows he needs to be careful with the cars, don't you?' John continued. 'And everyone knows him and would help him if he needed it. The hotel is just around the corner from everywhere.'

'I know, but…' she sighed. 'I still worry. I don't want anything bad happening to my darling baby.'

'Mum! I ain't no baby, I'm a boy. A big one,' William said rolling his eyes. If Percy ever heard his mum talking like this...it would end Will's good reputation for sure!

'All right, all right,' Anna smiled down at her son, running a hand through his blond hair. 'A big boy...I'm sorry.'

'I reckon you'll always be your mother's baby boy, son,' John teased, pouting playfully at his son.

'Oh no,' Will sighed, letting his head fall forward in defeat.

'Oh yes!' Anna cheered, sharing a look with her husband.

Eamon Bates? His chin rested on his chest, and he had just begun to snore. Dinner had been too delicious for him to resist a good nap afterwards.

xxxx

 _The next day…_

'William? ' Anna walked into the office looking for her son after being told he should be there. When she opened the door, a breeze blew in from the window, scattering a pile of papers on John's desk. She sighed at the sight and moved to gather them up into a neat pile again. Then she happened to glance at the papers in her hands, trying to understand what sort of notes those were. As she began to read, a look of horror formed on her face. Page after page of gossip. Rumours, things people only said in private, written down in front of her eyes. The writers? Percy, and her own son, William Bates.

'Oh my God! John!' She ran off to find her husband, only to come back not two minutes later. Pulling him by his arm, Anna was frantically trying to explain what had happened, what she had seen.

'But, what are you sayin-.'

'They wrote their little newspaper. Remember William talking about it? Well, it's not little, and it's not harmless. They have been eavesdropping on everything we say. And when I say we, I mean the whole village! They even wrote about the Vicar's ungodly love for liquor!' cried Anna, taking a deep breath when she had finished.

'Oh Lord! Those two little...!'

Anna turned to the desk and to her horror the pile of papers was gone. 'Wait, where is it?' She knew she had placed it on the desk again, and now...nothing! 'It was just here only a minute ago!'

'Well, it's not anymore.' John looked around nervously.

'Oh my God. He mentioned Mr Hadley was going to print it for them if it was good!' Anna remembered.

'He wouldn't, would he? How good can a four and a seven-year old's attempt at a newspaper be?'

'John! It's filled with gossip! Of course, it's good! Our little boy is a gossip columnist!' Anna exclaimed with her hands on her cheeks.

'You don't think…?'

'I do! William took the paper to be printed. John, if people read this, we'll be ruined, and the whole village will be in an uproar. Oh no!' Anna wailed, and surely she was right.

 **TBC next week...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We don't own John & Anna, alas, we wish we did. We just gently use them. Eamon, Will and the twins do belong to us however.


	68. Gossip, Dog Biscuits & Kittens

Sadly, we don't own John and Anna Bates. We just gently use them. Eamon, Will and the twins do belong to us, however.

 _Your hearts are always safe with us._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **~Gossip, Dog Biscuits & Kittens~**_

 _John Bates ~ Journal Entry ~ March 22nd, 1928_

March 22 10 am

 _Spring is coming and with it, Spring cleaning. We've had to hire two temporary maids to help out. Both young girls who will do just fine under Anna's supervision. We've also hired a couple of teenage lads to rake the gardens and get them ready for the outdoor dining that took off so well last Summer. Now let's hope we can get them from noticing each other long enough to get some work done. Anna said she already had to remind the girls to keep their minds on their work._

 _We've taken down the heavy forest green curtains and replaced them with new net ones that Anna and Sarah have been working on for months. We have a lot of windows to wash too. Tall ladders and I don't get along, even if Anna did allow me on one. Caleb will tackle the ladder to do the upstairs windows on the outside of the building._

 _Archie suggested we put in a large garden out back, near the stream, to help defray the cost of vegetables we use in the kitchen. He and Caleb said they'd turn the soil so Anna and Sarah can do the planting. Will wants his own little pea patch because that boy does love his peas._

 _Yes, Spring is indeed coming and with that, visitors to our part of the beautiful English countryside, happily situated between the Yorkshire Dales and the Yorkshire Moors. Each a short train ride away from our little hotel. We have several reservations for the rest of this month, and there are always drop-ins coming off the train. Anna or I have been driving to the station when the trains are due, in case anyone needs to be picked up. We always set our Grantham Arms sign next to the auto and more often than not bring a guest or two back with us._

 _Anna has been itching to get out in her flower garden for weeks now, and as I look out the office window, I see she's scratching that itch. The twins are in their little jumpers and bonnets, sitting in the old Moses baskets, which isn't going to work well, I can see - -_

 _Sorry, I had to run outside. Finnie tried to pull herself up and tipped right out. She was fine when Anna picked her up. She was giggling. They're too big for those baskets. We need to find some other outdoor containment for them. I'll have to put my handyman cap on and see what I can come up with. I've brought them in with me and put them in their pen while Anna continues her gardening._

 _Will and I walked down to the Post Office earlier this morning. We ran into the Rev. Travers, not an altogether pleasant occurrence for me under normal circumstances, but after Will's newspaper fiasco even less so. In fact, there are several villagers I now know more about than I'm comfortable knowing. You remember the newspaper fiasco of last week, don't you? Well…let's refresh our memories..._

xxx

 _ **Gossip - part 1**_

 _Where we left off last week -_

'Oh my God. He mentioned Mr Hadley was going to print it for them if it was good!' Anna remembered.

'He wouldn't, would he? How good can a four and a seven-year old's attempt at a newspaper be?'

'John! It's filled with gossip! Of course, it's good! Our little boy is a gossip columnist!' Anna exclaimed with her hands on her cheeks.

'You don't think…?'

'Yes, I do. William's taken the paper to be printed. John, if people read this, we'll be ruined, and the whole village will be in an uproar. Oh no!' Anna wailed, and surely she was right.

'Sweet Jesus!' John uttered, unsure of what to think. 'What are we to do now?!'

'We have to get to Mr Hadley's office and stop him from printing that paper at once! I'll tell Daisy to watch the twins for a minute. Get your coat, John!'

They ran as fast as they could. Mr Hadley's office was just around the corner but they didn't have any time to waste. People stopped and stared with questioning eyes. John and Anna sped past them all. If these people read what William and Percy had written...well, it was over!

That thought made Anna feel sick to her stomach and John; he still couldn't quite believe what his son had done. Children would always be children and as he rushed to keep up with Anna, he remembered the times he spent listening to his mother talking over the fence with the neighbours. As a boy, John had always enjoyed hearing tales about the people they knew. But it was wrong anyway, he shook his head, terribly wrong. Still, John took a certain pride in what Will had accomplished. He was very smart for a lad who wouldn't turn five for two months.

'Mr Hadley!' Anna knocked on the door, trying to keep her composure. 'Mr Hadley, are you there?'

'Is it closed?' John asked, turning the knob. 'He always has it open when he's in.'

'Goodness sake, Mr Hadley!' Anna's voice rose. 'He's not here then.'

'Bloody hell,' John cursed.

'Wait! What time is it?' she asked him with a frown.

John pulled out his pocket watch. 'Six.'

'Six? John, he closes his office at five. Good Lord… he's at the hotel!'

'And you made me run all the way here?' John rolled his eyes in exasperation, as Anna hurried back to the hotel.

'Well, yes. Because he's your son.'

'He's my son when he does something wrong, I see.' He shook his head as he caught up with her.

'Well, he doesn't take after me on that,' Anna stated.

'Ah! So you are saying he takes after me? Am I the gossip? I don't gossip, Anna.'

'You do it so often you don't even realise it.'

'Me? What about you?!'

'Me?! I don't ever.'

They walked into the hotel by the staff's door, and before she could say another word, John stopped her, grabbing her arm. She faced him at once.

'Look at us fighting. This is ridiculous. We should know better than to argue over these things.'

Anna nodded in agreement. 'You're right. But now we have to find Mr Hadley or William.'

'You looking for William?' Archie, the cook, was just walking by when he heard them speaking.

'Yes, have you seen him?'

'Yeah, he was heading to Mr Hadley's room.' The young chef pointed upstairs. 'The little guy said he had some business to talk to the man about.'

'Oh God! Hurry John. We have to catch him.'

Anna and John rushed past Archie without saying another word. The young man found it all too strange, but he only shrugged his shoulders and returned to the kitchen. He had dinner to prepare.

'William!' Anna called as she caught sight of her son walking down the upstairs hallway. A tied up bundle of papers under his arm and a cheery, easy spring to his steps.

'Hello, Mummy. Hello Daddy,' the boy said with a smile. 'I have my papers to-.'

'Give them to us,' Anna said as she snatched the papers from under William's arm.

'Why?' The boy was confused. His parents looked sick.

'Did you show this to Mr Hadley, son?' John asked him.

'Not yet, I was just going to. Percy and I wanted to read it one more time. It's really good, Daddy.'

'William Bates, we have to talk, right now,' Anna said, guiding the boy downstairs.

'What did I do?' William cried, trying to remember what on earth he had done this time.

'Go on, to the office. We'll speak inside,' John told him.

Soon enough, the child was sitting in his father's chair waiting for a good, old scolding.

xxx

'Don't you know it's wrong to gossip, William?' Anna questioned her son. The mood had improved now that both she and John knew that this paper would never see the light of day.

'Yeah but, then I thought it wasn't anymore.'

'Whyever?' she insisted.

'Because you did it, and Daddy too, and everyone did. I thought it was all right now.'

'What?' John looked at Anna, perplexed and she shook her head, just as confused. 'I didn't do anything.'

'Yes you did, Daddy. Everyone did,' William said. 'And you said gossip was for girls but you did too.'

'What? I didn't say that, Caleb did.' John didn't want to believe what he was hearing. What a load of...wait...did he really gossip?

'William, listen,' Anna kneeled before her son, placing her hands on his shoulders. 'Everyone does it, yes, but that doesn't mean it's right. You see, it's wrong to get it out there for everyone to read. There are secrets and rumours that everyone sort of knows but we don't talk about them, and when we do it's with people we can trust. And it's very wrong to spy on people too. That's even worse.'

'We did spy, yes,' William confessed, looking down. 'Because nobody would talk in front of us and we it wanted to be good.'

'What if we wrote that you sometimes suck your thumb to fall asleep, Will?' John asked. 'Or that you wet your bed last week? You wouldn't like that getting out.'

'I wouldn't,' the boy shook his head, horrified. 'Percy would make fun of me.'

'See, and that's what you would have done to other people if your paper had gotten out.' Anna explained.

'I won't do it again, I promise,' Will said solemnly.

'That's good.' John smiled down at the boy, running a gentle hand through his hair.

'Percy won't like that we worked for nothing, though,' William said, screwing up his brow.

'I'm sure he'll understand,' John reasoned. 'His granny wouldn't like to know he was spreading rumours. Now, we keep this.' He patted the pile of papers on top his desk.

'You can go, Will, and please, don't spy on people again,' Anna pleaded.

'I won't Mummy.'

'He's so naive,' John sighed as soon as William was out of the room. 'He didn't know he was doing wrong.'

'I know. Let's burn it later tonight, so no one will ever see it. And until then, lock it in the safe,' Anna suggested.

'That's a good idea. Yes.'

xxx

Eamon walked into the parlour, stretched his arms over his head and settled himself on the settee. Anna's meal of a hearty meat pie was delicious and good food always tired the old man.

John looked up from where he was kneeling on the floor before the fireplace, 'I thought you were helping Anna with the dishes?'

'Eh, she kicked me out. Told me to rest my bones.' He noticed the papers in John's hands, and of course, curiosity took the better of him. 'What are you doing there?'

'Burning this week's gossip column,' John joked with a chuckle, straightening his glasses with his finger.

'What?! I haven't read it yet!'

'I was joking. This is just something Will and that Percy boy wrote together. They've been spying on people and writing about what they see and hear. Spying on us!' John told.

'What? On us?' Eamon asked.

'Among others.'

'Have you read it?'

'No. Anna did a few lines and she said it was rather scandalous.'

'And you burnin' it? You mad?' The old man sat up shooting his son an urgent look. 'Let me see that.'

'What? No, it's none of our business.' John shook his head. 'Anna will be mad if we do.'

'Anna will be mad if we do…' Eamon mocked. 'You chump. You don't say no to gossip when you're standing at the bar listening to it.'

'It's different. Oh, my…'

'What?'

John laughed. 'Well according to this, ' _Old Lady Grantham says the Vicar's sermons are so dry that Mr Earl Grantham takes a drink from a bottle he hides in his pocket before he goes into church_ ,' he read. 'I always thought he smelled kind of...of alcohol whenever we spoke on Sunday mornings.'

'Ha! That's a good one. What else?' Eamon insisted, rubbing his hands together.

'Listen to this! _Mr Molesley was heard asking the barber about wigs on Wednesday. There's a bald spot on of top his head that he's trying to hide_.'

John continued.

' _Mrs Carson told Miss Baxter she was ready to retire, but she doesn't look forward to being cooped up in their cottage all day with Mr Carson._ She said, ' _At night, for a few hours is fine, but all day, every day? Goodness me, that's more than I could take. We'll have to find him a hobby.'_

'I can see Percy's heavy hand in this.'

'He's got it all, that boy,' Eamon nodded. 'His granny has a mouth like a sailor, I can tell you that, and she doesn't hide it from her grandson. But Mr Carson seems like a...difficult bloke. Don't know him well, though.'

'He has a personality of his own, but he's a good man,' John defended his old coworker.

'If you say so…'

'Hold on! Wedding plans in the making?' John straightened his glasses on his nose.

'Wedding plans?'

'If it's to be believed. Listen. _Mrs Patmore and Mr Mason were seen in fits of laughter and then they started kissing! This reporter thinks there will be a wedding by Summer.'_

'Oh my Lord…' Eamon laughed aloud. 'Those boys are good, all right! So, Mr Mason has been having some benefits, I see.'

'Father, please! It's only a rumour, from children, no less.'

'Don't you be naive. Those boys have been spying on people, didn't you say so? They wrote what they saw.'

'True, that's true…'

'I there anything about us?' Eamon asked.

'Let me see-' John looked down at the paper, ready to start reading again but before he could...

'I can't believe it! What are the two of you doing?' Anna said as she walked up behind them, her arms crossed and a disappointed look on her face.

'He made me do it, I swear.' John pointed to his father at once.

'What? You started reading it on your own.' Eamon tried to defend himself.

'Look at you two, giving William a talking to and then you behave as bad as he did.' Anna shook her head. 'The difference is that he's a little boy who didn't actually know what he was doing was wrong.'

'Look, I'm burning them.' John showed her the pile before tossing it into the fire. 'See.'

'He's burning 'em. See?' Eamon repeated.

'Better for all. And if I find you didn't burn everything…'

'I swear, I did, love. Just did.'

'Good!'

With that, Eamon hefted himself off the settee and made for the backdoor and his room in the hotel. 'Night all.'

Anna joined John on the floor. The fire felt good as they watched all that juicy gossip go up in flames. 'Was there anything really good in there?' Anna asked.

John looked at her with a smug expression on his face, 'I couldn't say, Mrs Bates. I've sworn off gossiping.'

That remark garnered him a swat on the arm.

'What's that you've got there?' John asked.

'Oh, it's the pad William and Percy used to take their notes.' Anna let her thumb run along pages flipping the edges, tempted. John was watching her. She tossed it into the flames too. 'Ah well, there are much nicer things I'd rather do in front of a fire,' she purred before climbing on her husband's warm lap.

And that was the end of Will and Percy's Newspaper. From that day on, the adults would always make sure the children were far away when they wanted to share some rumour, because surely, it wasn't the end of the gossip.

xxx

 _ **Dog Biscuits - part 2**_

March 22nd, 1928

The funniest thing happen last night, well, John might not think it's very funny, but Will and I did. You see, Will has needed a little cheering up ever since his gossip column caused near disaster. The poor little darling really did feel terrible about that, though not any more than John and I did for our part in it. So we've tried to keep his mind occupied by giving him fun and useful things to do.

He came up with the idea that he and Percy could teach Jack a few tricks. I agreed that would be a good past time for them. Harmless, right? But after one whole day of trying to get him to shake hands, Jack proved to be a terrible student. John advised Will, _'You can't teach an old dog new tricks.'_ Percy agreed, _'Yeah, Jack is too old and dumb'_. Will and I thought that was perfectly awful advice and we... I mean, he was even more determined. Will decided that all Jack needed was a reason to shake hands. He needed a treat. And not just table scraps. He gets those all the time, for doing absolutely nothing but being a dog.

' _What he needs is a dog treat!'_ Will declared. _'A dog biscuit! Can we make him some, Mum?'_

I'd never made a dog biscuit before. Never even thought of such a thing, but why not? If I could make people biscuits, I could make dog biscuits. It couldn't be all that different. So Will and I started to mix our first batch. Ever the entrepreneur, he declared that if they worked for Jack, he could make more and sell them around the village. Because in his view, _'Everybody wants to teach their dogs tricks. Maybe even Mr Earl would buy some to teach Tiaa her tricks!'_ Try as we might, we can't convince the boy to call His Lordship by his proper name. To his credit, Lord Grantham doesn't seem to mind, in fact, I think he likes it.

Not knowing what else to use, we mixed together a cup of cooked oatmeal, left over from breakfast, half a cup of applesauce and an egg, then poured it into a small pan to bake. They smelled good, but would they work?

Will waited impatiently while they baked and cooled. We sliced them into rectangles. In the end, we had a dozen dog biscuits. That would be enough to see if they worked. Would they entice Jack to shake hands? Yes! Yes they did! After a good hour's work Will and I had succeeded in teaching Jack to shake. I was just as amazed as Will. Later that afternoon we even made a second batch for the Jack's roll-over lesson the next day.

Now, for the funny part. Late last night I woke to find my husband gone. When he hadn't returned after five minutes, I went looking for him. He wasn't in the children's room or the bathroom, so I headed downstairs. And there I found him, sitting at the kitchen table dunking a dog biscuit into a mug of milk.

He looked up. 'What?'

Anna Bates ~

xxx

 **& Kittens - part 3**

 _A few days later..._

The beds had clean sheets, the birds could be heard singing from the cracked-open windows, the girls were changed and now played in their pen in the kitchen, and the house smelled of lavender. It was a good day. Warm and sunny. Spring was showing what it was capable of. And her garden. Oh! Anna loved her garden, filled with crocuses and daffodils, blossoming dogwood trees and fresh grass, ever so green.

Anna was taking the day off from her work at the hotel to catch up around the house and work in her garden. Looking out her kitchen window, she could see her husband in the office. He had recently repositioned his desk so he could see both the garden and his home without turning around. He now sat with his glasses on and eyes focused on some paperwork. The most handsome of men. The most wonderful of husbands. He looked up as if sensing her gaze and a second later flashed her a big grin. She waved and blew him a kiss. The darling man pretended to catch it and placed it on his heart.

'Mummy? Have you seen Charlie?'

'Oh!' Her son's voice made her jump and she turned to face the child. 'Charlie? No, I haven't.'

'I haven't seen him since yesterday. He went out but never came back.' Will sounded worried.

Anna thought for a moment, trying to remember. 'No. I think...I think I saw him last night, in our bedroom. You know he likes to sleep in the pile of clothes I have to iron, even though he shouldn't.' She rolled her eyes remembering about the number of times she had shooed Charlie from there, only to find him in the same spot minutes later, sleeping like the Lord of the manor.

'I'm going to check to see if-.'

'Will, are you there?' Percy shouted, sticking his head through the kitchen window.

'He is, Percy. Do you want to come in?' As soon as she spoke the boy was walking into the kitchen, carrying a cheeky smile and a messy head of hair. Although she couldn't see it clearly she knew across the garden, John was watching and wrinkling his nose. He really didn't like Percy.

'Hello, Mrs Bates. I was wondering if Will could come out to play? I've heard the other boys found a dead deer near Mr Mason's farm,' Percy said, politely. He was always so polite when interacting with Will's parents.

'A dead deer? Yes!' William's eyes were big in anticipation.

'Oh goodness me! The poor animal. Are you sure-.'

'Please, Mummy,' William pleaded.

'I don't know…' Anna sighed. 'And Mr Mason's farm is on the other side of the village.'

'It's all right, Mrs Bates. I'll take care of Will. I won't let him get hit by a car or fall in the pond or anythin', I promise. I'm responsible,' Percy crowed, puffing out his chest.

Anna was unsure but relented. Like John had told her many times, you need to let a boy be a boy. 'All right then, but be careful. And don't come home too late!' The last words went unheard as William and Percy ran off as fast as they could.

'Don't you grow up, my darlings.' She leaned over the pen where the girls were playing and talking their baby talk. She brushed away the strands hairs that insisted on flopping on their forehead.

Finn, like her father, had darker hair that seemed to be curling at the ends. Fee was just like William had been. Blond, silky straight hair just like herself. She smiled, rising. 'Now, Mummy is going to get her ironing, but I'll be right back. And after we're done we can spend time in the garden...maybe daddy will join us too! How wonderful!'

The girls watched as their mother walked away, wailing just a little when she was out of sight. 'Mummy's right here, just a minute!' Anna called to them.

She ran up the stairs in a flash and walked to the main bedroom to grab the laundry she intended to iron. She loved doing it in the kitchen, with the sun shining through the windows, her girls by her side and her husband just a glimpse away. But, as soon as she stepped into the room she knew something wasn't right. The small cabinet where she stored the clean laundry was slightly opened and she felt like she wasn't alone.

'Charlie?' she rolled her eyes. 'How many times-' Before she could finish her sentence she heard a couple of high pitched meows. 'What on earth? Charlie?'

Slowly, she walked to the cabinet, not knowing exactly what to expect, and when she peeked inside, she couldn't believe her eyes.

It was Charlie, yes. Charlie, a mama cat and four little newborn kittens.

'Oh my goodness!' She brought one hand to her mouth. 'Charlie! What's this?'

But the cat only looked at Anna with a determined expression on his face, telling her in his own language that his lady needed a safe place to give birth to their babies, and of course, he couldn't give her less than his favourite spot in the world.

x

'You nearly jumped out of the window getting my attention. Is everything all right? What's going on?' John was being dragged up the stairs by his wife minutes later. Anna had called him from their kitchen window, waving and waggling her arms in the air as vigorously as she could.

'Come, John. I have something to show you!' she insisted, walking him to their bedroom.

'Good God! The twins are downstairs, Anna. Are you that…'

'What? John! It's not that.' She shot him a look.

'You're being so urgent,' he chuckled. 'You're always like this when...you know.'

'Well, don't get too excited because it's certainly not that this time,' she told him, stopping before the small cabinet. 'Now open the door.'

John looked at her, puzzled, before doing what she asked, and when he did…

'Kittens! Oh, my...'

'Yes! Charlie brought his wife here to have their babies. Isn't that sweet?' Anna gave Charlie a little rub on the nose. 'He's such a wonderful daddy, and husband.'

'I didn't know Charlie had a wife. Aw, look at them, Anna,' John smiled. 'They are so tiny. William will love this.'

'They were only born a few hours ago. I put folded clothes here yesterday and they weren't there then.'

'Congratulations, Charlie!' John cheered as the cat couldn't help but give his girl a lick, proud of this little family of his.

'Isn't she a beauty? And the babies too.'

'She really is,' John said. 'The little ones have good genes. You are a smart boy.' Charlie began licking again. First the mother, then the babies. The high pitched meows were heard again and they only stopped when the kittens found their way to their mummy's breast.

'William will be sorry he missed this to see a dead deer.'

'Wait!' John looked closer. 'Those are my pyjamas, Anna! 'She's given birth on my favorite pyjamas!'

'It's all right, John. Charlie just wanted to make sure she would be safe to have their babies. He loves to sleep here.' Anna was too enamoured with the kittens to even care.

'Well... . You make sure to wash them a couple of times, all right?'

'I will, but it's fine. Just look at them.'

'Yes, I guess…' John had to agree. 'I'll ask Archie for a sturdy box for them. He always has some in the kitchen.'

'Yes do. I'll find an old blanket for them too. See if we can get back your pyjamas, but they do look so comfortable on them.'

That comment earned her a side-eye from John, but he found himself charmed by the little family. 'Don't worry, girl,' he whispered, running a gentle hand along the mama cat's fur as she looked at the two humans with a frightened expression on her face. 'You and your babies are safe here.'

Charlie rubbed his nose against her again, as if telling her that these two were good enough to be trusted. And, indeed, his little family couldn't be in better hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just John & Anna Bates, living a happy life with their family and friends, no more, no less. If you enjoy this chapter please think about leaving a review. It makes our day. :)


	69. Spring Has Sprung!

_Sadly we don't own John & Anna Bates, we just gently use them. Eamon, Will & the twins Do belong to us, however._

 _Your Shipper hearts are safe with us_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _John Bates ~ March 29th, 1928 1:10 pm_

 _I may have just had one of the most humiliating days of my life, and believe me; I've had my share._

 _Today the village council members held our monthly meeting in the banquet room. It's time to start planning for our Summer fête already, and because it was such a success last year, I was chosen to organize the whole thing once again._

 _Anyway, the meeting went reasonably well. Everyone had agreed to their assigned tasks - Lord Grantham would see to providing the pony rides, Mr. Carson said he wouldn't mind handling the children's games, our new mayor, Mr. Bostwick would open the fête and pass out the prizes. And even though Mr. Mason and Mr. Moseley are not on the council, they've generously agreed to run a pig riding contest, and a poetry contest._

 _The meeting had adjourned, and all but a handful of the members had left the room, when…_

x

'Hi, Daddy. Hi, Mr. Earl, sir!' Will walked in with a big jar of the biscuits Anna had been making lately and sat it on the long banquet table. They are rather good, so I offered one to his Lordship and took one for myself and asked Will to fetch us a fresh pot of tea. Will just stood there with a quizzical expression on his face.

'Go on, lad. Find your Mum or Sarah and ask if they can freshen up our teapot.'

'But, Daddy...'

'Please, son...'

'Okay, but Mummy won't like it much,' and with that, he left to find his mother.

His Lordship and I had resumed our seats and were nibbling on the biscuits, both remarking on how tasty they were when we heard from the doorway, 'Oh my Lord!' and saw Anna standing there with her hand over her mouth, and a horrified look in her eyes.

"What?' I asked.

'Good grief, John! You're eating the dog biscuits again - and you're feeding them to his Lordship!'

'What?' I exclaimed. His Lordship echoed, 'What?' and immediately spat the remains of his into his handkerchief.

'Anna, how could you let this happen?' I declared. 'You saw me eating these a few nights ago and never said a word!'

Will was practically on the floor in fits of laughter at this point. Lord Grantham, for his part, was motioning for the teapot Anna held in her hands, his eyes popping and his hand to his throat. Mr. Carson, who was still in the room, rushed to his Lordship's assistance, glaring at me as if I had deliberately poisoned the man. He grabbed the teapot from Anna and poured a cup for his Lordship, but alas, the palsy chose that moment to rear its ugly head and he spilled it all down the front of his former master.

Mr. Carson, the poor man, was devastated and had to be lead to a chair and sat down. Will was still having a laughing fit, and it looked as if Anna was about to join him when she pulled herself together and helped his Lordship off with his sopping jacket and waistcoat. 'I am so sorry, your Lordship,' she said, once she trusted her voice to speak. 'Yes, you and John did eat a dog biscuit, but I promise you, they're perfectly safe. I only make them with oatmeal, applesauce and eggs. Nothing else. Why John's been sneaking them all week, and he's perfectly fine,' she finished with a sweet smile on her lips.

'Anna! Why didn't you tell me they were for the dog? For heaven's sake!' I said, maybe a little too loudly, but I was shocked by what I was hearing.

'Have you really, Bates? Have you really grown an affinity to dog biscuits?' Lord Grantham shook his head in disbelief, a smile growing wide on his face and a full-blown guffaw about to explode from his mouth.

'I had no idea, milord! I've been tricked as well, ' I tried to explain. I could hear Anna snort, beside me.

Once his lordship's cackling had subsided, he added, 'I'll not let you forget this, Bates. They are tasty, rather.' And with that, he offered one to Mr Carson. His offer was declined.

In the end, Will sold the whole jar of those amazing, dog trick inducing biscuits to his friend, Mr. Earl with a handshake and the promise of a sale every month if they worked as well on Tiaa as the did on our Jack. On his way out the door, his jacket and waistcoat over his arm, I thought for sure I saw him pop another biscuit into his mouth.

Anna looked up at me and smiled. 'Well, all's well that ends well.'

'Don't say that to Mr. Carson.'

xxx

 _Kittens_

 _12:10 am March 30th_

'What the...Anna?' John called for her in the middle of the night. His voice hoarse and sleepy, his eyes trying to pierce the darkness. As usual, Anna was spread all over him; her right arm had just been flung across his throat. He was sleeping on his back, she on her belly, with her knee poking into his bladder, her breathing raspy against the pillow...and that incessant meowing. He had to insist.

'Anna?'

'Hmmm…'

'Can you hear that?'

'What?' she raised her head and asked him, still half asleep.

'The kittens won't stop meowing...and think I hear movement.'

'Let them be, John,' she replied, dragging her words lazily.

'But I can hear them moving across the room, Anna.'

'John, the kittens don't walk yet, don't be silly.'

'Can you…' he tried to shift in bed, but it was almost impossible. 'Can you move off me? Can't you hear it? Let me turn on the light. Move, Anna.'

She moved, stubbornly, with an annoyed sigh, turning on her side with her back to him.

'Anna, look!' He poked her shoulder. 'I knew it!'

'What?' Anna sat up, blinking and rubbing her eyes. Then she saw it too. Lily, the newly named mama cat, was carrying one of her kittens in her mouth back to the cabinet. Charlie was at the door, waiting for her. Two kitties were already inside.

'Why is she taking them back there?' John wondered, confused.

'Aw Lily,' Anna rose from the bed and walked toward her; John followed. Lily shrunk back, resting her baby gently on the floor. She was still a bit shy and scared of these new people of hers. 'Don't you like your box?'

The box. A sturdy cardboard box right beside John's nightstand and under the window. It was lined with a comfy blanket and was deep enough so no kitten could escape or fall.

'It's a great box!' John stated, taking the other two babies from the cabinet. Charlie was eyeing him attentively, a skeptical look on his face. 'Don't worry, Charlie, I won't do any harm to your babies,' he assured the new father, rubbing one of the kitties against his cheek.

'Let's put them back in the box,' Anna suggested.

But that didn't last for long. As soon as they placed the kittens back, Lily tried to take another one out with Charlie's help.

'No, no, Lily. Don't take your baby out,' John said, and both mother and father sat down looking at the two humans. Their faces weren't very happy, and the babies meowed urgently missing the heat of their parents.

'Hmm...I think they love the cabinet too much, John. Maybe...we can keep the clean laundry somewhere else.'

'What do you mean? Give them the cabinet?'

'Yes. It's Charlie's favourite place, and I think she feels safe there too. Cats love hiding places, and that's a perfect place for that. We could leave the door slightly open, and they can come and go whenever they want.'

'Charlie even knows how to open that bloody door,' John shook his head.

'It's the perfect solution then,' Anna smiled, running a hand over Lily's head. 'Let's take the blanket from the box and put it there.'

'Where do you want me to put the ironing?'

'In the bathroom cabinet for now. I'll take care of it tomorrow.'

'All right then.'

While John stored the laundry in the bathroom, Anna put the blanket inside the cabinet, all cozy and welcoming. When John returned to the room, both took the baby kittens and placed them where their parents had demanded.

'There, what do you think, Lily? Fancy that?' As soon as John spoke, Lily got in the cabinet, licked each of her babies, taking care not to step on them. She circled twice and laid down, finally content. All was well in her world.

'Well, I think that answers to your question. Lily is a happy mummy now. Oh, and you too Charlie, you are a happy daddy,' Anna said as Charlie bumped his head against her leg, demanding a nose rub, before jumping inside the cabinet and settling beside his girl.

'One happy family,' John said, watching as the kittens suckled contentedly while Charlie watched over them.

'Let's go to bed, John. It's time for us to settle now.'

'Indeed! I'm ready for more kicks and pokes.'

'Whatever are you talking about, John Bates? I don't kick and poke you.' Anna shot him a look as they got into bed.

'Oh, you do. All night long. I'm not complaining, though…' he winked. 'Well, maybe a little.'

'You cheeky, come here!'

He reached for her then and pulled her close, kissing her passionately.

'Sleep well, John,' Anna whispered, burying her face in the warm crook of his neck.

'You too, my Anna.'

And the rest of the night was peaceful for all.

xxx

 _March 30th, 1928 4:20 pm_

 _I took the afternoon off so Will and I could plant his little pea patch, bless his heart. He's really excited about that. But that done, he ran back to the hotel when John mentioned he was going up into the attic today because he remembered seeing an old mirror up there he thought would look wonderful over the mantle in the pub. For Will, that was a chance too great to be missed, for who knows what other treasures are to be found? I've never been up there myself, but John says it's packed full of trunks, old furniture and bric-a-brac._

 _So while my boys are off on their treasure hunt, I'm sitting here in John's easy chair, watching my baby girls trying to crawl their way to the big front window. And when I say crawl I use the term lightly. Fee gets to where she wants to go by shuffling on her little bottom and kind of scoots her way to her goal. Finnie slithers on her tummy, looking like an adorable inchworm as she makes her way across the room. Will crawled in the normal way and I've never actually seen anything but this, but I was talking to other mothers in my sewing circle, and I'm told it's very common. I need to keep an eye on them like a mama hawk now, or they'll surely be out the door. We now have gates at the top and bottom of the stairs because it looks like they'll be trying to climb them any day now._

 _Since they've begun pulling themselves up, standing has become their favourite pastime. Hanging on to the sofa, or a chair or anyone nearby them. They'll stand at a window as long as their little legs will bear and squeal at birds on the lawn or Jack rolling in the grass until he spies them and comes over to lick the window pane, a big grin on his face. Their world is growing larger every day._

 _I see John has mentioned me tricking him into feeding Lord Grantham dog biscuits. After I got over my initial horror of watching his Lordship wolfing them down, I did find it quite funny. John was mortified, however, and I fear we nearly killed poor Mr Carson. Thankfully, Lord Grantham is an affable gentleman with a good sense of humour._

 _It's been a very busy couple of weeks here, what with Spring cleaning at the hotel and Easter, last Sunday. Easter is a favorite time in the Bates household._

 _After Good Friday services, as tradition dictates, Sarah and I planted our parsley and potatoes. But I don't think this makes much sense as the date changes every year, so the crops might not grow as well! Still, tradition..._

 _We all love colouring Easter eggs and that includes John and me. Of course, this year it also included Granddad and even Percy, because his granny doesn't celebrate Easter. Will was thrilled to have his friend there, John was not so much, but he did concede._

 _We all had several eggs to colour. Turmeric added to boiling water makes a beautiful yellow egg. We used red cabbage for blue; spinach leaves for green and red onion skins for red. The girls sat around the kitchen table with us and watched, mesmerised. We had a grand time. I told Percy if he got back over here bright and early in the morning he would find that the Easter Bunny had hidden the eggs in our garden. He looked like he didn't buy that but, at least, he didn't say anything, except that he'd be there to get his share. And he was._

 _I need to stop. Time to feed the girls and get them down for their naps so I can fix dinner, cottage pie, a nice custard tart and of course, boiled eggs._

 _Anna Bates ~_

xxx

 _O thou with dewy locks, who lookest down_

 _Through the clear windows of the morning, turn_

 _Thine angel eyes upon our western isle,_

 _Which in full choir hails thy approach, O Spring!_

x

It was another glorious day. The temperature was mild. Happy yellow daffodils were standing proudly out of the greening grass. Migrating birds were returning from their Winter homes. Anna stepped out of the back door, lifting her face to the sun, 'Ah, I love Spring,' she murmured.

Will had heard this before. 'You already said that mum,' he voiced for the third time on that afternoon. 'You keep saying it over and over again.'

'But that's because I do love Spring! And I can't get enough of it.' Anna giggled as she rested a tray on top of the garden table; four tea mugs and a steamy teapot.

'Four mugs?' Will asked, kneeling down on the grass playing with his boat, a huge green ocean to sail. Jack was snoozing in the shade. Fee and Finn found themselves trapped behind a brand new, fancy fenced in area, purposely made for them, to avoid any escape. They did try to climb out of it, pulling themselves to a standing position with their strong little arms, but they soon gave up and settled to play with their toys.

'Dad and granddad are coming too. It'll be a family tea garden party or something like that,' Anna explained. 'No, girls, you can't come out of there just yet.'

'Why not? They don't like the fence,' William said, looking sadly at his sisters.

'I have to take the cake out of the oven. I don't want them to scoot away while I come and go. Just a few more minutes and they can crawl around the garden all they want.'

William shrugged his shoulders, not quite understanding the fuss. He could very well take care of them while mum was away, but that wasn't allowed. He had asked before. Apparently not even big boy is allowed to take care of babies.

He walked over to the pen. 'I wouldn't like being there either.' Will wrinkled his nose, watching as his sisters tried again to find a way over the fence. 'But mum says you have to...if I take you out I'll be in trouble. Anyway you can't drool all over my stuff from there, can you?'

'Or my stuff for that matter.' John came from behind his son, catching the boy by surprise.

'Dad!' William turned to face him, his heart racing, and a grin spreading across his lips.

John chuckled at the boy, running a hand through his blonde hair. 'Where's mum?'

'She's checking on the cake. It's cinnamon.'

'Cinnamon?! That's my favourite,' Eamon said, sitting down in one of the chairs. 'She always makes my favourite things. Bless her heart.' He stretched out, enjoying the sun on his face.

'Your favourite things, also happen to be my favourite things,' John mentioned. 'She made it for me.'

'Can't accept she likes me, can you? But she does.'

'Oh, I know she does, all right. We wouldn't be here if she didn't like you so much.'

'True. Good thing she's as stubborn as you are then.'

An endless bickering between father and son. Will liked this, he thought it was funny, especially when Eamon cursed.

'Mum's more stubborn,' William stated a moment after. His boat had found a port near sprouting daffodils. 'She always gets what she wants. That's what dad says.'

'And that's the truth.' John nodded. 'Now, look at my girls all trapped inside that awful fence. Poor loves. Let's get you out, shall we?' He walked over to Finn and Fee and the babies immediately stretched their arms to him.

'Mum said if we don't keep an eye on them they will be found down by the river bank. I reckon they wouldn't though, they only scoot,' William said.

'Don't you underestimate the power of scooting son. Especially when we are talking about energetic little girls like your sisters. They're as determined as your mummy.'

John took Finn first, only because she was closer to the fence. Fee wasn't at all pleased. Once her sister was out and crawling in the grass, little Fee let go with a wild scream, followed by a pouty whimper

'They could pull themselves around for days without rest. I bet they could,' Eamon said, watching as John took the other girl out of the pen and placed her on the ground.

The little girl's whimper had turned into a laughing fit as she tried to catch her sister on the grass. 'I wish I had half their energy,' their granddad stated. 'Makes me tired just watching them.'

'They get that from their mother,' John said, and their efforts. They were heading in Jack's direction.

'Anna scoots, laughs and squeals?' Eamon asked with a chuckle, winking at William as he did. The boy tried to suppress a giggle.

'I mean they rarely grow tired like their mother.' John shook his head.

'I hope you're only saying good things about me,' Anna commented, walking out of the house with the cake in her hands. The air was filled with the smell of hot cinnamon and lemon zest.

'But of course!' John exclaimed.

'Oh, the cake!' Eamon sat up, watching closely as his daughter in law placed the plate next to the tea tray.

'Your favourite,' Anna smiled.

'Thank yo -' John and Eamon said in unison, eyeing each other before finishing their thanks.

'John, Will and Father's favourite,' Anna continued. 'That's what I meant.'

'I want a big slice!' William jumped up, running to the cake as fast as he could. She gave him the biggest slice, so big he could barely hold it. That didn't mean he wouldn't be the first to finish, though, and to ask for more.

'You took them out.' Anna told John as she watched the girls drag themselves along the grass, squealing in delight and picking up every little leaf they could find. 'They were begging me to, but I'm so scared they'll take off when I'm not looking and get hurt.'

'They are hardly that fast, Anna,' John assured, walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle. 'And there's no holes in the garden for them to fall into.'

'Still, I worry.' Anna leaned her head back on his shoulder, and his grasp tightened gently around her. She felt his lips on her neck next. 'And don't kid yourself, John Bates...I can barely keep track of them sometimes. Look at them go...'

'They can finally move on their own; they are excited about it.'

'Jack's in for a treat, poor boy.'

Fee and Finn finally reached for the dog, clutching at his fur and laughing loudly at each other. Finn took one of Jack's ears, inspected it carefully and brought it to her mouth. Fee was enamoured by his tail. It wagged and every time she tried to grab it, it escaped her grasp.

'He loves them,' John declared, smiling at the scene.

'Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Bates.' It was Percy calling from over the garden walls. 'William Bates!' He called, finding a gap between the bricks and pulling his tongue out for his friend. William answered back just the same. John rolled his eyes.

'Hello, Percy!' Anna cheered. 'Wouldn't you like to try the cake that I made?'

'Oh yes, Mrs. Bates! I would like that very much!'

Percy round the corner of the cottage in an instant, not wanting to miss this opportunity.

'It's cinnamon cake,' William said with a big grin.

'Oh, that's my favourite! I want a big slice…' The older boy took a moment to think of his manners, and slowly, he hid his hands behind his back and smiled all politely. 'Please.'

'Of course,' Anna smiled.

'Oh it's a good cake, it is. Better than granny's!' Percy devoured it eagerly, 'and it's baked all the way through!'

'So, tell us, Percy, how may we help you today?' John asked, not entirely comfortable about the boy's presence there. He remembered too well one time when Percy asked him if he was Long John Silver's cousin. The little...

'I came to ask William if he wanted to take a walk around the village, and I promise Mrs. Bates that I will take my responsibility on...that I will take care of Will. Tell her.' Percy elbowed his friend.

'Oh, yes!' William cleared his throat. 'Percy saved me from stepping on cow's poop the other day.'

'I did.' Percy nodded proudly.

'He stepped in the poop himself instead,' Will explained.

'Still got some under my boot.' The older boy proudly showed everyone the evidence of this true story, lifting his foot in the air. 'Granny said I would have to scratch it out myself, but I don't really want to do that.'

John grimaced looking away, taking the opportunity to sit down on a chair beside his father, while Eamon held back a chuckle, bringing one hand to his mouth, trying to swallow the piece of cake he had been chewing before he choked on it.

'You two…' Anna shook her head with a giggle. 'Go on then, if you don't want to eat anymore. But please, come home before dark.'

'Don't worry Mrs. Bates. Oh, and Mr. Bates? I tried the dog's biscuits too…I can see how you got fooled. They're really good!'

'I…' John did try to defend himself, but it was too late. The two boys had ran off as fast as they could. An exciting afternoon in the village awaited them. 'I didn't get fooled...that child.'

'I'm really beginning to appreciate Percy. Yes, he's a little rough around the edges, but he really watches out for Will,' Anna said, sitting down with the two men after serving the tea.

'I know I don't like his granny,' Eamon voiced. 'Mouth like a sailor, I may have already said that but it doesn't hurt to say it again.'

'He's...he gets in all sorts of troubles, Anna. He steals from Mr Brent's fruit stalls; he called old Harry a little…' John took a deep breath before whispering. 'A little shit.. and he swears and spits on the ground,' he continued. 'Mr Mason said he took two piglets from the pen and made them race each other. The poor man found them near the Abbey, cold and hungry.'

'I know all that but, he has a good heart,' Anna tried to reason. 'He just... he needs to be tended to, and he needs rules. His Granny is too old to handle such an energetic young boy, even if she cared to do it. We know her son gives her enough to worry about.'

'That George chump…' Eamon spat out angrily. 'Always tries to drink without paying. Had to tell him I would go after his teeth next time he tried to leave without being seen.'

'And he beat Kevin Taylor so bad the man had to spend a week in bed. That was last year,' John added. 'I hope he doesn't take his anger out on the boy. I haven't seen any signs of it, have you, Anna?'

Anna shook her head, 'But I'll watch for it now.'

'Troubled family, I reckon,' Eamon nodded.

'That's exactly why the boy knows no better.' Anna said, shooting both a look. 'If he lives among all that how can he learn?'

'It's genetic, those things. Bad apple doesn't fall far from its tree.' Eamon stated before drinking the last of his tea, but that sentence did make John think. It doesn't fall far from its tree but...maybe with a good wash, and some polishing can be as tasty as any other fruit.

x

Later in the day, Eamon and John walked back in the cottage. Dinner time was fast approaching, and the nights were starting to come slower upon them.

'Where's William? Shouldn't he be home already?' John asked his wife as he helped her set the table. Eamon was sitting down on a chair, babbling silly nonsenses at his granddaughters.

'Well, well, well…' Anna rested her hands on her hips. 'Weren't you the one who said a boy should be allowed to get off his mother's skirts?'

'I did, but it's almost dinner time.'

'I said before dark, it's not dark yet,' Anna reasoned, but deep inside she was starting to worry too.

'Oh! There you are!' John smiled at William but failed to notice the real state of the child.

'We were just talk- ' But before Anna could finish her sentence, William's face was already buried in the fabric of her skirt, his arms around her waist and his sobs muffled. 'Whatever is the matter, Will?'

'Percy...' William managed to say between his cries.

'What did he do this time?' John crouched beside his son, as worried as he could be, running his hand up and down Will's back.

'Knew that lad was a bad penny, I did!' Eamon remarked, turning to watch the scene, a disapproving expression on his face.

'Percy's uncle…' William cried. 'He's a kitten drownder. Percy told me all about it.'

'Ha! Didn't I say?' Eamon scoffed.

John shot the old man a look. 'Father, please.' It wasn't time for being petty now.

'William, Percy was only joking- ' Anna tried to calm her son down, but nothing would do.

'He wasn't! He said his uncle puts kittens in bags and throws them in the river,' William explained, feeling sick to his stomach. 'How could someone do such thing?'

The adults eyed each other, not knowing exactly what to say.

'Where's my kittens?!' William insisted, cleaning his tears with his sleeves.

'Where they always are. Our kittens are safe, Will,' John promised.

'But what if Percy's uncle breaks in the house during the night and steals them? He's done that before.'

'Percy's uncle steals kittens?' Eamon asked quite surprised.

'No! Breaks in houses, in other villages where people don't know him,' William cried. 'But what if Percy tells him we have kittens, and he wants to drown them too!'

'That won't happen, William, all right?' John reiterated. 'That's why Charlie brought Lily to have their babies here because he knows they couldn't be in a safer place.'

'Yes…' William nodded. His father's words made sense. His mother's hands were gentle against his cheeks, wiping away the remains of tears.

'Now, go wash your hands, my angel.' Anna smiled at her son, kissing his forehead. 'Dinner's almost ready.'

But dinner wouldn't make William feel any better. There was a fear inside him that refused to go away. His beloved kittens were only a week old. So fragile and defenseless, even in the care of their parents. William hated Percy's uncle, more than anything.

It was later that night that John found the boy sitting in front the old clean laundry cabinet, his eyes fixed on the nursing babies and the mother cat, who would lick each of her little ones with care and dedication. Charlie sat beside the boy, knowing that pets and nose rubs would never be in short supply when Will was around.

'What are you doing here?' John asked, sitting down with his son.

'I'm watching over the kittens.'

'Don't worry, son.' He wrapped one arm around William's shoulder, bringing the boy closer to him. 'We will watch over them all night while you sleep, all right?'

'I'm not sure I should be friends with Percy no more...how can I trust the nephew of someone who's a kitten drownder?' William wondered aloud, troubled.

'Son…' John sighed, 'It's not Percy who drowns kittens, is it? In fact, Percy loves them, didn't he say so?'

'Yes.'

'I don't think Percy would ever do such vile thing. He's not a bad boy.'

'I thought you thought he was,' William looked up at his father in surprise.

'Well…' And indeed, John was surprised too. 'Not in that way he's just...a rebel. But, he has a good heart. You wouldn't like him otherwise, would you?'

He squeezed William's cheek gently, smiling, trying to cheer up the boy. Will nodded, chancing a small grin.

'Two men drooling over cats? How sweet is that?' Anna came into the room, admiring the scene before her.

'Oh, yes, we're sweet like that,' John said, hefting himself up off the floor.

'Will you tell me a story, Daddy?' William followed him; his mood had improved. His father's words always made him feel better.

'But don't I always do that?' John chuckled, mussing the boy's hair. 'Go to your room; I'll be there in a minute.'

'Goodnight, Lilly, goodnight Charlie, goodnight babies. Mum and Dad will keep you safe,' Will said as he tucked them in. After that, the boy was out of the room, leaving his parents alone.

'Sometimes you still surprise me, you know,' Anna whispered, approaching John and wrapping her hands over his shoulder.

'Do I?' he smiled, bringing her closer to him.

'Oh yes...I couldn't be prouder to be your wife, and I know that our children couldn't have a better father.'

'Anna…'

She kissed him then, slow and tenderly, letting her hands roam down to his chest while his came to came to rest at the small of her back. One kiss led to another, but before they could lose themselves, she broke them apart, her eyes bright and a cheeky grin gracing her features.

'Go tell your son a story, Mr Bates, and don't make it too long. I'll be waiting for you in bed... in your favourite nightwear.'

'Naked? Oh, you racy woman,' he said with a wink, "It most certainly will be a short story, I promise!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just John & Anna Bates, living their happy life, no more, no less. If you enjoyed it please review. It makes our day. :) Handy-for-the-bus & Terriejane


	70. Date Night - Gallivanting

We always say this story/Journal is really about nothing...nothing but everyday living, things that we all do if we're a part of a normal, loving family. We hope you enjoy our stories as much as we enjoy writing them. So thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. All entries are lovingly written by Handy-for-the-bus & Terriejane. We don't own John & Anna, but we wish we did. Alas, we just gently use them. Eamon, Will and the twins do belong to us, however. If The Journal has given you a laugh or a case of the warm fuzzies, please consider leaving a review. It makes our day. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Date Night - Gallivanting**

 _April 5th, 1928 10:30 am ~ John's Journal entry_

When I opened the Journal just now, this note fell out of it.

 _My darling husband,_

 _It has come to my attention that we have fallen seriously behind on our 'date night'. You remember what that is, don't you? It was the special treat we promised each other back in the Autumn. Well, we've come up short lately, and I mean to rectify that. So prepare yourself, my love. Tonight we shall go on a romantic journey to the far off land of Ripon. Meet me in the Austin at seven and we will begin our adventure. I'm driving and don't ask me any questions today. All is arranged._

 _Your loving and racy wife, Anna_

Well, well! She's right, though. We're together all the time but rarely alone, completely alone. And we did make that promise to set aside time every week, for just the two of us. I suppose a weekly date is unrealistic, but once a month is certainly not. I'm rather looking forward to it, and I can't help but wonder what she has planned for us. I'm a lucky man. Racy, indeed.

I just stretched out my legs and received a ' _Hey!'_ from under the desk. Much to my surprise, Will had crawled under there with a couple of his toy soldiers. He's a lonely lad these past few days, trying to avoid his best friend, Percy. We've told him he should steer clear of the Dolan cottage, but not to blame the boy for the sins of his uncle, but he's afraid. My father is becoming increasingly concerned about George Dolan also, and want's to refuse to serve him. I'm concerned too, but with my past, I don't think he's someone I want to rile unless it becomes necessary.

Anna popped in to check the girl's nappies. I told her I had just changed them before sitting down. She walked over and sat down on my lap and started running her fingers through my hair saying what a lucky woman she was. She's being extremely flirty today. This exchange brought an ' _Oh yuck!'_ from under the desk. Anna shook her head and rolled her eyes. ' _Percy was just now sitting on the front stoop. I think he's waiting for you, love,'_ she said to him. Then she stood up, blew me a kiss and left the room.

Will hauled himself out from under the desk. ' _Are you going to see Percy?'_ I questioned him.

He shook his head sadly. ' _I'm going home to make sure the kittens are safe, Daddy,'_ he mumbled, heading out the back door.

~ John Bates

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Part 1_**

'Did you tell Will I was waiting for him?'

'I did, Percy.' Anna looked down at the downcast boy sitting on the stoop, unsure of what to say. William had run home after she told him his friend was waiting, and now, she was trying to gather the courage to tell Percy the truth.

'He doesn't want to be my friend anymore, does he?' The child's voice was soft and shaky, and when Anna approached him, she noticed the small, quivering pout that had begun to form on his lips.

'It's not that, Percy,' she sighed, sitting beside the boy and running a hand through his flaming red hair. 'It's just...remember when you told him your uncle drowned kittens in the river?'

Percy looked up at her and nodded his head slowly.

'Well, William is afraid he'll come after our kittens.'

'He won't, Mrs Bates, I swear.'

'I know, but William loves his kittens so much, he's just worried about them. Come with me,' Anna said, standing and taking Percy's hand in hers. 'You should tell him yourself that there's no need to be so worried.'

Percy nodded, a look of hope growing in his eyes. Anna led him into the hotel, through the office, giving John a flirtatious wink as she passed him, out the back door, crossing the garden and ending up at the cottage.

'I'm sure Will is in the master bedroom with the kitties. Why don't you run in there and talk to him?'

'I will, Mrs Bates!'

Percy ran up the stairs after that, only stopping at the door of Anna and John's bedroom. He peeked inside and saw his friend sitting on the floor, right in front of the kitten's cabinet, playing with his soldier toys.

'Your mum told me to come,' the older boy said, sitting beside his friend. William only nodded. 'She said I should talk to you.'

'About what?' Will asked.

'My uncle,' Percy replied, and Will's eyes were immediately on him, big and scared. 'It's all right, though. Uncle George don't know about them. I haven't told him.'

'You haven't?'

'Of course not! I would never. I don't want anyone to hurt the kitties. I like 'em too,' Percy replied, watching as the babies slept cozily against their mama's fur, their bellies full, their little bodies bigger and looking more like proper cats than just furry, noisy rolls. Charlie had gone out, probably for a good old nature call.

William smiled, feeling an invading sense of relief. 'They're opening their eyes. Mum said it started last night.'

'Are they?' Percy was excited about this. He had never had pets or seen such small cats. Granny didn't like animals, except when they were gracing her dinner plate.

'Yeah, mum said soon, in a couple of weeks, they will try to get out of the box and walk,' William told Percy.

'That will be fun! Just imagine four kittens running around!'

'I know!'

'So, are we still friends?' Percy asked shyly, looking down at the floor.

'Sure. We'll always be friends, Percy,' William assured him with a grin and an elbow against his friend's arm.

'Good!' Percy answered back just the same.

'But Mum and Daddy said I couldn't go down to your cottage anymore 'cause of your uncle.' Will didn't even like talking about the man.

'Yeah,' said Percy, sadly. 'I don't like going there neither.'

Will suddenly felt very sorry for his friend. 'What you want to do?'

'Why don't we stay here today?' Percy suggested. 'We can play with your soldiers and watch over the kittens 'n stuff. Have you named them?'

'Not yet, but maybe we can think about it! There are three girls and one boy, or, at least, that's what dad thinks.'

'That's good to know. Let's think...hmm…'

 **Part 2**

'All done for the day?' John asked his father as he walked behind the big oak bar later that afternoon. The pub was nearly empty, only three old customers remained, having a chat about fishing and where to dig the fattest worms.

'Yeah, just cleaning up and waiting for the afternoon barkeep to come in,' Eamon heaved a sigh, 'And thank God. I never walked so much in my life. We had a full house for lunch.'

'I know, Archie was just saying that...you know, if you get too tired Caleb can -'

'Now I didn't say that! I can manage. It's a good kind of tired, you know?'

'If you say so,' John nodded, checking the pickled onion jars, always a popular item, and making sure they had enough in stock.

'I do say so…' Eamon leaned against the counter, watching as his son opened drawers and looked on shelves, writing down anything that needed to be restocked in his notepad. 'You know who was here earlier? George Dolan, the chump himself.'

'Father…' John shot him a look.

'What? I don't like him one bit, haven't since I first laid eyes on him, and now after being told he's a thief I like him even less!'

'Just make him pay for his drinks and let him be. He's the kind of person we don't want trouble with.'

'Yeah, you should be scared, especially when your son hangs out with his nephew.' Eamon spat out the words.

'First off, I'm not _scared_ of anyone, even less of George Dolan, all right?' John spoke in a low voice, facing his father over his glasses with fierce eyes. 'But, unfortunately, my books are not as clean as I wish them to be and risking something major with a man like him wouldn't do any of us good. Especially when I have a wife and children. The last thing I want is to end up in jail, or God knows where again.'

'And second?' Eamon was not impressed.

'Second?'

'You said, first off, what's the second off?'

John sighed and shut his eyes for a moment before continuing. 'Second, Percy is Percy and not his uncle. Yes, he can be a troublemaker sometimes, but it's children's sort of trouble. He doesn't even like his uncle, and I suspect he tries to stay as far away from him as possible. Just last week he said George Dolan was a proper bastard.'

'You know what I hear? I hear Anna's words; that's what.'

'Because she's right,' John insisted. 'Percy is like a wild cat. Steals your fish when you're not watching but if you start feeding him instead, he will come to you and lick your hand. He needs rules; he needs to be taught what one should and shouldn't do.'

'His granny calls him terrible names, things a child should never be called. I've heard it.' Eamon sighed, starting to feel bad for the boy.

'Poor lad...I confess, I didn't like him much before, but now...now I feel sorry for him, and I'm starting to see he's more than he shows. He's only two years older than Will. A baby, practically. And as Anna says, he has a good heart, and he loves William. He's very protective of him, and he's so polite when he speaks to Anna...he likes her. And he desperately needs a mother figure in his life. Lord knows, his granny isn't providing it.'

'I reckon you're right. He don't get much love from that old woman. No, I guess he's not a bad lad, and he does make me laugh.'

'Well, I need to find Caleb now; he has a window to fix in number three,' John said, checking his list one last time and returning his glasses to his breast pocket.

'Getting everything done before the big night begins, huh?' Eamon teased. 'Happy wife, happy life.'

'What?'

'Heard the missus has grand plans for both of ye. And I'm in charge of making sure the grandson eats all his dinner while mum and dad are out gallivanting. Then Sarah is in charge of making sure the children get to bed on time because you're likely to be late ,' the old man chuckled.

'Gallivanting? You know more than I do!' John exclaimed eyeing his father curiously.

'I know everything, son. You should know that by know. But you only need to know about one thing.'

'And what's that?' John asked, sure enough, he wouldn't get the answer he wanted.

'The wife is in charge, always,' Eamon replied as he walked away. 'That's it.'

And his father wasn't wrong. John felt a little flutter in his belly in anticipation of what Anna had planned. He couldn't wait to find out!

 **Part 3**

 _The date…_

John stepped outside the cottage, wearing his lighter coat and a relaxed, happy smile on his face. He looked up at the sky; the days were longer now and warmer. That only added to the wonderful mood he was in. Settling his hat atop his head, he joined Anna by the automobile.

'You're late,' Anna observed, her stance making her expression rather defiant. She was leaning against the Austin, flashing a brilliant smile. Her eyes sparkled with anticipation and that cheeky mirth that always made him feel breathless.

'What? It's seven,' he replied, checking his pocket watch.

'Seven five.'

John chuckled. Indeed, seven five. 'I was just making sure -'

'Please get in, Mr Bates,' she interrupted him before he could say another word, opening the door of the passenger's seat for him. 'We have things to do and places to be.'

'All right, all right…' John gave in, earning himself a resounding kiss on the cheek, followed by, yes, those constantly flirty eyes of hers, which today had been so attentive to him. Once he climbed in, and Anna took the driver's seat, he asked, 'So, what's the plan?'

'Dinner in Ripon,' Anna started the engine, '...then _Womanhandled_ and -'

'Wait, wait, womanhandled?' he asked, facing her wide-eyed.

'It's a film. It's a couple of years old, but we haven't seen it. I've heard good things about it. Yes! We're going to the pictures,' she announced, reaching over to pat his thigh. Anna was gleeful. She loved driving and even more so when her own husband was the passenger.

'And that's the title? Oh, wait, I think I've heard of it. Archie and Daisy were talking about it.'

'You probably have. Andy and Daisy took the bus over to watch it last Sunday. Those who've seen it loved it! It's a comedy,' she told him, paying attention to the road.

'That's a change!' John exclaimed with a chuckle. 'Are you sure you won't miss your the good old romances?'

'Silly beggar. We've seen plenty of blazing guns too, and you know that.'

'Well, I know I wouldn't mind being womanhandled,' he teased. 'Annahandled more like.'

'Good, you're in for a treat then, Mr Bates.'

John rested his hand on the back of her neck and gave it a gentle squeeze, that's when he noticed what was in the backseat. 'A blanket? And what's in the basket?'

'No, don't you touch those things, John. That's part of your surprise.'

'This evening is going to get very interesting, I think.' With that, he pointed up the road, 'Onward! To Ripon!'

xxx

Nights like these always tend to go by so fast. One minute they were having dinner at a local pub; quiet and welcoming ambiance inside. Roasted duck with potatoes and carrots for Anna and for John, roasted pheasant for with chestnut stuffing, and bread, cheese and olives for both. Anna said they didn't have time for pudding. The next John was asking for the bill and they were heading to the theatre, excited as they could be about this comedy Anna couldn't stop talking about.

It had been amusing, seeing a man trying to escape from gold-diggers and his own relatives. 'He asked for it,' according to John. 'Everything we heard about it was true. It was so funny!' he continued, summarizing the film for Anna as if she hadn't been there with him. 'And when she found him, oh my God, the look on his face!'

'I think maybe we should watch more comedies,' Anna decided, climbing back into the Austin and resuming her place behind the wheel.

'Mmm, I don't know. Comedies aren't usually my cup of tea. It was just this one I think,' John said, joining her in the Austin.

'That's true, mine either. This one was really good. I did feel sorry for him, though.'

'Nonsense. The bloke deserved it. Aren't you tired? I should drive back.'

'I'm all right, I love driving you, you know that.' She smiled over at him.

John relaxed back into his seat and rolled his head in her direction, 'We were both needing this…I love these date nights of ours.'

'So, you enjoyed it?' Anna asked.

'I still am enjoying it. It isn't over yet, is it?'

'Well, not if we don't want it to be. I told Sarah we'd be late and I did give her the day off tomorrow.'

John chuckled.

'Why are you laughing?' Anna asked.

He shook his head, 'It's nothing really, just something Father said about us going out gallivanting tonight. I've always wondered about that word.'

'Now you know, Mr Bates. But I think it must mean a bit more than dinner and a picture, don't you?'

Part 4

They were about five miles out of Ripon when...

'What are you doing?' John sat straighter in his seat.

'Pulling down this quiet side road.'

Although it was dark, he could see Anna's eyes gleaming and the smile she flashed him. 'Anna? Oh... I know that look.' He cocked his eyebrow at her as she pulled off the road and stopped the car near a big tree.

'Come here…' she said, turning her body toward and pulling him by his lapels for a slow and heated kiss.

'I'm the luckiest man in the world, do you know that?'

'I have an idea, yes.'

'Let's get in the backseat,' John breathed into her ear.

'Why?'

'Well...why not? This gear shift is poking into my groin for one thing, and I want to see what you have in that basket.'

'Oh, you'll love it! Come on then.'

With that, John opened his door and stepped out.

'Where are you going?' she asked him, as she crawled into the back seat.

'What? I'm getting in the back the normal way, through the door. Can you really see me trying to crawl over that seat? You're tiny. You fit anywhere,' he told her with a grin, settling beside her on the blanket and pulling her into a lengthy kiss.

'I thought you wanted to see what was in the basket, mister...'

John nuzzled into her neck. 'Well, I found better things to do in the meantime.'

She felt his hands pulling her closer, and without a second thought, she straddled him. 'Have you, indeed?'

'My, my, look at us, Mrs Bates,' he closed his eyes and whispered in her ear; his hands finding their way underneath her skirt. In that moment, he felt her move, and when he opened his eyes, he saw her reaching for the basket and taking out a container.

'I melted some chocolate today,' she told him, opening it before reaching for the basket once again. 'And I brought strawberries,' she smiled, knowing this would please him.

'My favourite! I love you, my darling. You do know how to make me happy.'

'I do, and that's why I broug- no, no, no, Mr Bates. I'll feed you.' She stopped him before he could reach for the fruit.

'Oh, that's even better.' John winked as Anna slowly dipped one strawberry in the chocolate before guiding it to his mouth.

'Good?'

'Hmm…' John closed his eyes, lost in the sweetness of the strawberry. His reaction made her giggle. 'So good.'

'Want more?'

'I want anything you have to give me,' he smiled languidly.

'Then I'll give you everything, my love,' she said in a low voice.

Anna took another strawberry, but this one would be for herself.

'You tease,' John whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth and tasting the hint of chocolate she had just eaten. By now his hands had found their way to her undergarments and were now resting on her warm thighs.

'Are you complaining?' Anna asked biting her lower lip.

'Certainly not, now...give me another one.'

But the fruit and chocolate would be soon forgotten. Their hands had become too bold to not answer the call from other's body.

John and Anna had always been the most loving of couples, but this night...there was something about the full moon shining through the window, the cloudless sky and the fact that not a living soul, save for the two of them, were within a mile's distance. It became magical and breathtaking.

They felt like sweethearts in the modern French tales, young and carefree. In times like this, more than any other, memory would take them back in time, and that's when lips would become more possessive, more urgent, to make sure this was not just a dream.

John removed his jacket as Anna opened the first buttons of his shirt, and his hands continued to tease her between her thighs.

She could feel him there too, hot and throbbing against her skin, and when she released him from his trousers and shorts… 'Anna, please, now,' he groaned...she lowered herself onto him. The windows steamed up.

As much as this seemed like a dream, and as much as they felt truly free, that wasn't the case; they could be slow and sweet any other night in their own bedroom. Here, time was precious and passions were urgent. They were parents, after all, and that responsibility was always close at hand.

They were parents, after all, and that responsibility was always close at hand.

xxx

'We should go,' Anna said, still a bit breathless from their glorious exertions as she tried to the refasten the buttons of her blouse. John wasn't helping at all. 'I have to feed the girls.'

'Isn't it too late for that?' John lifted his head then, having a hard time relinquishing her warm cleavage. 'Sarah has probably put them to sleep already.'

'I know but…' she wrinkled her nose, touching her breasts, her cheeks flushed. 'They're so full. I won't be able to sleep like this, and I don't think they will either, not through the night. They're used to nursing before they sleep.'

John smiled at her, caressing her cheek with his thumb, his eyes on her sure and loving, 'Well, I wouldn't be opposed to helping you out, you know?'

Anna gave him _that_ look.

'What? No? Just remember, I offered.' He stared at her, a soft smile on his lips.

'What is it? What are you looking at?' she asked with when his stare didn't subside.

'I don't know...you are just so beautiful, and even more so when you speak about motherly things.'

'Well, I am a mother, and you are so silly sometimes,' she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for one last kiss.

He held her close in a tight embrace. 'This night has been so wonderful, Anna,' he told her, pulling back just enough to see face her. Her eyes matched the full moon tonight, big and shining, filled with love and passion. 'Different and wonderful.'

'We'll have to do it again,' she decided with a soft giggle.

'I certainly hope so, but next time, I do the planning.'

'Oh, you have some ideas, Mr Bates? Do you think you can top this?' Anna challenged.

'It will be hard, but I can only try. Now I'm driving, please. You've done enough for today. Time to go home and get back to real life,' John stated, as they took their places in the front of the automobile again.

'A life I wouldn't trade for anything in the world,' Anna said, looking over at him with a satisfied smile.

'Right you are, my dear,' John started the engine and began the drive back home, '...not for anything in the world.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _April 6th, 1928 3:35 pm ~ Anna's Journal entry_

This has been such a busy day for me. It's the first time I've been able to sit down for even a minute. I gave Sarah the day off because she watched the children until late last night. John and I had a brilliant and much needed evening out. Dinner and a picture in Ripon and we took our sweet time coming home. I'm a firm believer in couples taking time for themselves, but sometimes it's hard, especially with a young family.

We got home just before midnight. The children were in bed and Sarah was asleep on the sofa. After waking her waking her up, John walked her home and helped close the pub. My breasts were as hard as rocks by this point so I had to wake up the girls and feed them. I hated to but they wouldn't have slept through the night without nursing and I was miserable.

By the time I was done, John was home, and we were more than ready for bed. Am I tired? Yes, but it was worth it. John says he's already planning our next date night.

So here I sit, finally, my feet up, sipping tea and enjoying a chicken salad sandwich. My babies are napping in their pen, next to me. Through the open office door, I can see Will and Percy sitting at a table in the lobby playing chess. Will's an old pro, John taught him early on. Percy just learned yesterday. Will tried teaching him, but when that failed, John took over instructions. I'm so glad the boys are friends again. Percy needs Will as much as Will needs him. And John's change of heart as far as Percy is concerned is amazing to me, bless him.

I just overheard Father teasing John about gallivanting around the countryside last night. Such a funny word - gallivanting. If Eamon only knew! Well, maybe he does.

My tea time is over. I see new guests coming through the front door. I have to greet them before Will and Percy decide to do it for me.

~ Anna Bates


	71. Percy

We always say this story/Journal is really about nothing...nothing but everyday living, things that we all do if we're a part of a normal, loving family. We hope you enjoy our stories as much as we enjoy writing them. So thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. All entries are lovingly written by Handy-for-the-bus & Terriejane. We don't own John & Anna, but we wish we did. Alas, we just gently use them. Eamon, Will and the twins do belong to us, however. If The Journal has given you a laugh or a case of the warm fuzzies, please consider leaving a review. It makes our day. :)

* * *

 **Percy** \- Part 1

'I Just hope George Dolan won't be thinkin' he can sleep over too.'

'Stop it, Father.'

Eamon and John sat on the sofa in the parlor, enjoying a chat and looking after the two baby girls, which was no easy task. Now that they had mastered scooting on their bums, the twins could get almost anywhere they wanted, unless they were in their play pen. So if there was something you didn't want them getting into you'd better keep it well out of the reach of their pudgy little hands.

Father and grandfather had taken their eyes off them for a mere second when Fee squealed drawing their attention. She was sitting next to her sister, Finn, who was lying on her belly, reaching for all she was worth for something under John's easy chair. 'What on earth is she getting into?' John asked, pulling himself up off the sofa and walking toward his daughters.

At that moment the girl pulled her prize from the from under the chair and immediately put it in her mouth. John knelt down to her level. 'No! No, no. Finnie! Give that nasty old thing to Daddy! That's yucky!' But Finnie thought it was yummy and that her daddy was being funny and playing with her. She held Jack's old gnawed on bone behind her back, giggling, and when John went to reach for it she whacked him.

John sat back on his haunches in surprise, rubbing his nose. Both Fee and Finn began crawling on him, laughing for all they were worth. The bone forgotten, John and his little girls tussled happily on the carpet.

'Get him girls! You have him where you want him now!' Eamon whooped from the sofa, slapping his knee.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, William and Percy sat under the table playing with Will's trains, boats and tin soldiers, waiting for Anna to tell them to tidy up before dinner. Five more minutes, she had said.

'I'm so happy that you'll be sleeping over, Percy. It will be so much fun!' William said with a big grin.

'Yeah! It'll be grand,' Percy answered back excitedly. For him, it would be the first time sleeping at someone else's house, and he couldn't hide the joy on his face every time he thought about it. To him, this house, the Bates' house, was the best place ever.

'Come on, boys, time to put the toys away and set the table, before those two other _boys_ start complaining about their dinner being late,' Anna said, as she lifted the sheet she had thrown over the table to hide the boys playground. 'Wash your hands too.'

'All right, mum,' Will replied obediently, and the two boys were fast to do as Anna had said, running back to the kitchen not five minutes later.

'Good!' Anna clapped her hands together. 'Now Percy, will you help me with the plates? And William can help with the cutlery. It takes half the time with two,' she smiled.

'Yes, Mrs Bates! I wanna help!' Percy took the plates from her hands, and immediately began to set the table.

'Go behind him, William, that's how they do it in the big house...careful, not to drop them, Percy.'

'I won't, Mrs Bates! I promise.'

'Can we sit down?' Eamon asked with a cheeky grin, as both he and John walked into the kitchen. The twins were not far behind them; their squeals of excitement echoing through the house.

John walked up behind his wife, nuzzling her neck briefly and kissing her soundly on the cheek. 'Mmm, something smells delicious.'

"Yuck,' voiced Will, turning to his friend and rolling his eyes. 'See what I mean?'

Percy smiled wistfully, he'd always wanted a loving family. 'I like it.'

'Now what can I help you with, Mrs Bates?' John asked.

'Not a thing. You are free today, Mr Bates,' Anna giggled, pointing to the two boys setting the table. 'I have my little footmen, as you can see.'

'I'm helping, Mr Bates.' Percy stated with a big, proud smile.

'That's very nice of you, Percy,' John praised, running a hand through the boy's hair. He was growing fond of the child, that was for sure. There was something about him that he had never noticed until recently. John knew what it felt like to be misunderstood; to have people judge you before knowing you. That's what he had been doing with Percy, and now that he had given the boy a chance, he didn't look so bad, quite the opposite, really.

'What's for dinner?' Eamon asked again, sitting down in his usual place.

'I roasted a couple of chickens with veggies, and we also have soup and apple pie.'

'Whoa, really?' Percy was open mouthed at Anna's menu. 'Three dishes? That's proper fancy.'

'Yeah, Mum always makes us eat soup.' William wrinkled his nose, not as pleased as his friend was. 'We can't say no to it. Not even granddad.'

'I like soup. I have it everyday.' Percy replied, lifting his brows to intensify his point.

'All right, boys, you can sit down now. I'm serving,' Anna said, removing the roasted chickens out of the oven.

'Let me help you, Anna,' John offered, taking the tray out of Anna's hands.

'They are both so happy,' she whispered to him, looking back at the two boys sitting at the table side by side.

'Yes, and Percy's behaving so well,' John nodded.

'He always does with us,' Anna added, as he set the tray in the middle of the table. In that moment, she spotted Finn helping Fee, as best as she could, to pull herself up on leg William's chair, trying to reach for her brother.

'Oh, no, no, no, missy.' She walked toward her daughters then, picking them up and placing them on their blanket. 'There, you play on the blanket with your toys, you already ate.'

'I reckon they want to sit at the table with their brother,' Eamon laughed, looking over at his granddaughters from his chair. 'Clever lasses. I thought that's what you got those highchairs for.'

'We did, but the table is a bit crowded. I should have put the extra leaf in it tonight.' John said.

'I feel like I have an older brother, with Percy here,' William said. 'I wouldn't mind having an older brother.'

'I've always wanted to have a brother too!' Percy exclaimed, quite impressed with this coincidence.

'Maybe we can be brothers!' William added, opening his eyes wide with excitement.

'Do you think we can!'

'Can we, mum? Please?'

Anna smiled, shaking her head lovingly at the boys. She took her place at the table then.''Course you can, you can be…uh...'

'Brothers by heart,' John suggested.

'Brothers by heart?' The twos boys asked in unison.

'Yes. It's when two people like each other as siblings but they don't have the same parents, so they become brothers by heart. It's the heart that chooses it, not blood,' John explained.

'Oh yes!' William exclaimed, already liking the idea.

'We can be brothers by spit too,' Percy added. 'If we make a deal and spit and shake.'

'Yeah, we can do that!' William nodded.

'Not here, though!' Anna warned before the boys could even think twice about it. 'Oh! The napkins. One minute.'

'I had a brother once,' Eamon sighed deeply. 'It was the most horrible thing ever.'

'Uncle Gerry?' John questioned, confused.

'That chump, yes.'

'I thought you liked him! You seemed so close.'

'Oh we were but only after I turned thirteen and punched him right in the face.' From the expression on Eamon's face, he still wasn't too pleased with the memory. 'He was always bullying me, the shit.'

Both Anna and John winced at his language.

'Mother would spank him for that but he would never learn. See this mark here?' He moved some of his hair away from his forehead to show the boys a big scar, now wrinkled by age, from his brow to his temple. 'It was him, all right! I was riding a wooden trolley a friend had loaned me and the arse said he would push me really nice... well he pushed me really nice, right down the lane! Hit my head right on a brick wall, nearly died and all. Mother spanked him so bad he got the fever.'

'Goodness me!' Anna exclaimed as she returned to the table, rather astounded by the tale. 'What happened then? What happened for you two to grow so close?'

'Ahh...one day, when I was thirteen and tired of being a puppet in his hands, he thought it would be funny to break the neighbour's window and blame it on me. Well, I'd had my fill and punched him in the face when he pointed his accusing finger my way. After that we became as close can be.' Eamon conclude. 'Reckon I had to show him I have a go at it too so he could respect me. Sometimes it's all that takes.'

John and Anna both shared a look, trying not to find this story too funny.

'Well then, William and I are better brothers than you were, Mr Eamon,' Percy said. 'Because we don't fight or push each other into brick buildings.'

'That's true…' Will nodded. 'Percy is always saving me from stepping in poop and puddles.'

'That's 'cause I know how Mrs Bates like her children all clean and tidy. Don't you, Mrs Bates?' Percy asked Anna, with a sense of fulfilled duty to her. She had told him many a time to take care of Will and he had always done so.

'I do, indeed,' Anna smiled at the boy. 'And I thank you for that, Percy. But don't say poop at table, William, it's not nice.'

'See?' Percy pointed out. 'My grannys says loads of dirty words at table and she doesn't tell me not to say them either.'

Again, John and Anna shared a look, but this time Eamon was included, muttering the words 'Didn't I say so?' to them as discreetly as he could.

'All right, give me your plate, Percy,' Anna prompted, trying to change the subject of the conversation for something more cheerier. 'You are our guest, and you'll be served first.'

'Oh! Thank you very much, Mrs Bates. I am rather hungry,' Percy said, practically drooling at the food with hungry eyes.

'Good! We like hungry boys in this house,' John added, watching as with every serving of food Anna put on his plate, Percy's smile grew bigger.

'Whoa, is this all for me?' The boy asked when Anna set the dish before him.

'Yes, you can have more when you finish that one.'

'Bloody hell, I've never seen so much - ,' Oh no! Percy stopped himself, remembering that in this house things were said and done differently. 'I mean, I'm sorry...bloody hell is not proper either.'

Soon enough, they all were eating. The chickens were delicious of course, as only Anna was an excellent cook. Percy, the poor boy, was eating as if there was no tomorrow, grabbing food from his plate, knife and fork forgotten.

'Are you going somewhere, lad?' John asked in playful tone, but he was a bit worried about the boy. 'You don't need to eat so fast. Take your time.'

'I'm just so hungry and this food is really good!'Percy looked up, smiling.

'You look like Mr Mason's pigs when they eat!' William giggled.

'William, that's not nice,' John scolded his son.

'Oh, it's all right, Mr Bates, granny says the same.'

'Do you want more?' Anna offered, unsure of how to react.

'Can I?'

'Of course!' she said, putting more on his plate. 'Not too much though because you still have soup and pie to eat.'

'I've never had such good food, Mrs Bates.'

'Is your granny a good cook?' John asked.

'Not like this. She's only makes soup,' Percy answered. 'That's what she makes.'

'You look like you're starving, Percy! Don't use your hands. It's not good manners.' William was shocked at his friend's table manners, but upon his words, the older boy stopped eating, feeling a bit self-conscious.

'William…' Anna opened shot her son a look. 'Here, Percy,'she stood from her chair then, and walked toward Percy. 'Let's clean your hands...like so,' she smiled at him, 'and use the fork, like this, see? Isn't that better?'

'It's not as fast,' Percy wrinkled his nose.

'But you don't want to eat so fast, do you? You want to chew your food,' Anna told him, touching the tip of his nose with her finger. 'Otherwise you'll get a bellyache.'

 **Percy** \- Part 2

'All right, boys,' Anna called from the bathroom. 'Your water is ready. Go hop in the tub.' It was bath time for the two boys and William was excited about it. He always loved taking baths, mostly because he could actually play with his boats in the water. 'C'mon Percy, let's go!' Will cried.

Percy now stood in the doorway staring at the steam rising from the shiny porcelain bathtub as if he's never seen such a thing. In fact, he hadn't. 'I ain't never been in a real bathtub before.'

"Huh?' said Will, incredulous. 'How do you take a bath?'

'Well, when I do, I take it in an old wooden tub Gran has in the kitchen. And I ain't never had a hot bath in my life. It's always cold by the time it gets to me. Are you sure about this, Mrs Bates?'

'I am, Percy. Now get your clothes off and hop in there before this water turns cold,' Anna told him.

'Yeah, take your clothes off, Percy,' urged Will, who was already striped down to his socks. Percy looked shyly at Anna.

'It's all right, Percy,' she smiled understandingly. 'You don't need to be shy. I'm a mother. I've seen a bare naked boy before. Here, let me help you.'

Anna kneeled, helping Percy out of his clothes, and that seemed to work in easing the boy's discomfort. But with every piece of clothing removed she noticed the state they were in, terribly worn and in disrepair and really dirty. When she peeled his socks off, Will pointed to his friend's feet, with a shocked look on his face, 'Look at your feet!'

'Will, that's enough.' Anna put down the toilet seat lid and sat Percy down. 'I think we'd better wash those feet off before you get in the tub.' Feet scrubbed, she told him to hop in. 'Now, listen, you can play for a bit but I'll be checking because I want you to wash too, understand?' she told the boys.

'Yes, mummy.'

She handed them each a cloth. 'Clean behind your ears, your necks, under your arms... I'll be checking,' she repeated before walking away, Percy's and Will's clothing in her arms to be thrown into the wash. She'd even be doing some mending on Percy's.

'I like your house, Will.'

'Me too.'

'I wish I could live here with you and Mr and Mrs Bates, and Finn and Fee. It would be grand!'

'Wouldn't you miss your house, though?' William asked.

'Nah...I'll miss being here when I go back tomorrow, that's what.'

Will watched as his friend played with the boat for a moment, and he felt terribly sorry for him. He'd never thought his life was better or worse, but now he knew that he was a very lucky boy. If only his friend could have the same. Oh, how he wanted that!

 **x**

'Handling those two pirates well enough?' John asked with a grin as he sat down on William's bed, choosing a bedtime story for later. Anna was kneeling on the floor, searching for something in the bottom drawers of their son's cupboard.

'Oh yes,' she answered shortly, trying to focus on her task.

'I already took clean pajamas out for Percy, if that's what you are looking for.'

'It's not, John…' She sighed, stopping what she was doing and turning to her husband with a sad look on her face.

'What's the matter?' he asked, worriedly.

'Percy. You should have seen the state he was in. His feet were black as coal, his toenails even worse. He's never even had a warm bath!. And his clothes...I'll wash and mend them.

His grandmother isn't doing a good job of it at all.

'And his manners at dinner?' John said saddly. 'I think the boy is starving.'

'That's why he's so small for his age.'

'I spoke to Will about commenting on his manners too much.'

Anna nodded, 'I don't want the boy to feel bad about the way he is. It's not his fault, poor child.'

'I wish there was more we could do for him.'

'I'm going to speak with his granny. I will, John. I can't witness this happening and do nothing. I know she's old and she's got enough on her plate with that son of hers, but still… Do you think I'm wrong?'

'I don't. Not at all. But, I don't know if I want you speaking to her about it, or even going dropping at their house. Father says she's got a tongue like a sailor, what if she takes offense at what you say and starts cursing you?'

'Well, she better not, because I can curse if I have to.'

'As if you would ever do that!' John chuckled.

'Stop it, you know I would.' Anna smacked his shoulder, and in that moment the sound of laughter and water splashing came to their ears.

'Did you really leave two boys in a tub all by themselves?' John asked, shooting her a cheeky look.

'I told them to wash while they played.' She said, the sound of the water the stronger.

'I repeat, did you really leave two boys in a tub all by themselves?' John insisted, laughing as Anna stormed out the room. 'I'll see to the twins, don't worry!' He called after her.

'William, Percy, I'm coming to check on you - what are you boys doing?!' She walked in the bathroom with her hands resting on her hips.

'Just playin',' the two answered in unison.

'Didn't I tell you to wash too?'

'We forgot,' Will grinned.

'Yeah, we forgot,' Percy repeated.

'At least there's no water on the floor, ah!' she leaned, touching the water. 'It's already cold, you're going to be sick. Stand up, I'll scrub you, and don't think about complaining.'

'You have thick, red hair.' Anna began to wash his hair in gentle motions, and Percy allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the attention he was being given.

'Yeah, like my mum,' the boy replied.

'Oh, your mum had red hair too?'

'Yes, she did.'

'Did you know his mummy is in heaven, mummy?' William spoke, mimicking his mother's movements on his own head.

'I do, William.'

'That's my fault,' Percy said softly, looking down at the foam in the water.

'What do you mean?' Anna asked.

'She died because I was born. That's what granny says. If I wasn't born she wouldn't have died.'

'Well, if your granny says that she shouldn't.' Anna was angry now, but she spoke calmly with a low, motherly voice. 'Your mummy's death was a terrible tragedy, but it was not your fault.'

'Wasn't it?' Percy frowned, unsure. All his life he had been told the same story, and now Mrs Bates was telling him everything he always heard was wrong?

'Of course not, son. Nothing that happened was your fault, and your mummy wouldn't like it one bit you thinking it was,' Anna reasoned, running her hand along his damp cheek.

'I wouldn't mind you and Mr Bates being my parents,' Percy smiled. 'Then I would have a mum and a dad and roasted chicken every day and baths, and a brother and two sisters. A granddad too! Life would be grand!'

 **x**

'You wouldn't believe how excited Percy was to share Will's bed. He kept going on about how soft the sheets were. Do you know that little guys sleeps on the floor at home? He calls his pile of blankets, his nest. I thought he wouldn't be able sleep tonight, but they're finally down for good.' John said, falling on the bed with a big sigh.

'Bless him,' Anna was leaning back against their headboard going through a decorating magazine. 'He told me he had never had a bedtime 's so sad, John. He said he wished we were his mum and dad.'

'Well, maybe...maybe he could stay over more often? Will would love that and I'm sure his granny wouldn't mind.'

'I can hardly believe what I'm hearing.' She rested the magazine on top of her nightstand. 'You didn't want him around a few weeks ago and now you want him staying over more often?'

'Well,' John hesitated, leaning on one elbow to look at her. 'After you get to know the boy you understand that all that roughness is made by the way he's being raised, or better, by the way he's being neglected.'

'Can you believe his granny told him he was to blame for his mother's death? _I_ can't believe it. The wicked creature.'

John agreed, and nodded toward her magazine. 'Were you thinking of doing some decorating, love?'

'Maybe…Not yet, but when they are old enough to have a room of their own. I was thinking we could decorate the little dormer room for the girls. I'd like it all girly and flowery, with lace curtains and their little girl toys.' Anna planned enthusiastically.

'What if they don't like all that stuff?' John wondered.

'Why wouldn't they?'

'Well, Miss Sibbie loves cars, doesn't she? Not every gi -,'

'Until they are old enough to have a say their room will be flowery and lacy and girly.' Anna shot him a look.

'You're the one who wants that,aren't you?' John teased. 'This is all because I didn't want those pink, flowery curtains for the bedroom,' he said, dragging himself across the bed until he was beside her. 'You're a girly-girl, Mrs Bates, admit it.'

'So what if I am? 'And yes, I always wanted to have daughters so I could decorate their room and them too. I never had a girly room, but I've always dreamed about it.'

'Well, you can have all you want now, and if you really want those curtains,' John sighed before giving in. 'That's fine by me.'

'Oh, just come here to me, Johnny,' Anna said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her.

'Don't call me that in front of my father,' John warned as she nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck.

'Why not? It's sweet. My sweet Johnny,' she giggled.

'Mother used to call me that when I was little.'

'Come here, Johnny boy.' Anna was running her warm hands under his pyjama shirt and up over his chest. 'Johnny boy, my Johnny boy,' she was saying in a sing-songy voice.

'Oh God, stop it,' John insisted, and Anna stopped the movement of her hands and flashed him a cheeky grin.

'No, not that,' he pulled her to him again, as his hands made their own way under her gown, 'Just the name.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _April 12th, 1928 11:15 am_

 _We had our monthly staff meeting breakfast earlier today. Everyone was there. Daisy came in early, as did Frank Buckley, our night time barkeep and even Mrs Emory who helps with the cleaning once a week. Will and the twins were there too because, well, they're always there. Will knows to behave and the girls like being fussed over. Percy Dolan was also present, having spent the night with Will. He was so busy eating he didn't say a word. I've never seen a boy eat with such relish._

 _We use this time to discuss what's going to be happening in the upcoming month, like menus changes, scheduling, any big parties we'll be hosting in our banquet room, etc. It was decided that we need to hire two waitresses for the lunch and dinner hours. This brought a 'Here, here!' from Frank and an 'About damn time,' from my father. Mrs Emory said her niece might be interested and Daisy mentioned a friend who might be also._

 _I've been a bit worried about Father spending so much time on his feet. I casually tried to tell him to sit down when he got tired but he apparently took my concern as an insult and nearly bit my head off. The new waitresses should help._

 _Since the weather is turning so nice, Anna has been hankering to open up Anna's Garden Tea Room. She was so heavily pregnant last year she couldn't really enjoy running it. None the less, it was very well received. We had several groups of ladies from the church use it and Anna said that none other than the Dowager herself, had complimented her on the ambiance of it all._

 _If the weather holds we'll have the two teenage lads we hired to clean the garden, bring the outdoor tables and chair from storage and get them washed off and set in place this week._

 _It was a fairly productive monthly meeting, I have to say._

 _Will and Percy just walked in and flopped themselves down on a couple of chairs looking rather bored. If there's one thing I've learned from being a father it's that you never want to let a boy get bored. That nearly always leads to something...well, you've heard the saying, 'An idle mind is the devil's playground.' So Anna has set them to work in the vegetable garden, weeding Will's pea patch._

 _I mentioned Percy spent last night with us. It went well and we'll have him again, to be sure. I am concerned about the well-being of the lad though. When dinnertime rolled around he was practically overwhelmed. It makes me wonder how well-fed and cared for the boy is at home. I worry about him._

 _~John Bates_

 **Percy** \- Part 3

The Yorkshire village of Downton was being blessed with another glorious Spring day. This afternoon, found the two young boys playing in the Bateses garden after a successful sleep-over.

It was almost tea time. The twins were untethered, discovering the world with their hands, and mouths, under the attentive eyes of their father.

'Like this, Finnie.' Percy helped the girl running the boat through the grass. The babies liked being near the boys.

'They always like to play with my toys,' William said. 'I reckon their toys are no good. Dolls and soft stuff.'

'Yeah, nobody likes them, that's why they are always stealing yours,' Percy agreed.

'I don't mind though, as long as they don't chew on them and get them all drooly. Babies have a lot of drool.'

'Babies are not good at being real people, I guess, that's why they've got to learn,' Percy reasoned.

'Are those two scooting monkeys giving you grief?' John asked, sitting back in a chair and enjoying the sun on his face.

'No. Percy was teaching Finn how to sail the boat through the grass,' William told him.

'That's very nice of Percy,' John smiled.

'Mr Bates, why do babies have to drool so much?' Percy questioned in a serious tone as he watched the twins drooling over the boat he had just been playing with.

'Well…' John pursed his lips, unsure. Anna probably knew the answer, but he could take a guess. 'I reckon it's because they are teething and discovering the world with their mouths.'

'It does make sense,' Percy nodded. 'If they put everything in their mouths they probably drool out the nasty bits.'

'That does make sense, Percy.' John was impressed by the boy's logic. He hadn't thought about it that way before.

'They just don't know very well how to spit so they drool all over instead,' Percy continued.

'They drool all over Dad the most,' William stated with a giggle, remembering too well the amount of times his father had to clean drool off his lapels so he would look presentable to greet new guests.

John chuckled. 'I'm going inside for a second, watch the girls, all right? I'll see if mummy needs help bringing the tea tray.'

'Don't worry, Mr Bates, your girls are safe with us! We won't let them chew on the nasty bits.'

'I'm trusting you,' John pointed and winked, before walking to the kitchen's door, and spotting Anna already smiling at him from the window.

'Hello, my darling,' he said as he entered the kitchen, walking to his wife and wrapping his arms behind her. He rested his chin on her shoulder, placing a kiss on her neck. 'What a lovely day this is.'

'Yes…' Anna sighed into his embrace. 'Look at them playing with the girls...they are such sweet boys, aren't they?' she said, looking out of the window.

'Percy does surprise me, although I've heard him cursing a few times today.'

'Yes, he curses a lot for someone so young. Just this morning I heard him say he would happily kill the Robinson boy if he dared to walk past him again. They are not on the best of terms those two.'

'From all I've heard, Bobby Robinson is a choir boy; what problems does he have with Percy Dolan?' John was confused. 'Mr Robinson doesn't want his children playing with common folk, as he says.'

'He threw a snowball at Percy two winters ago, or so I was told, since then it's been Percy's goal to kill the bastard.'

'Anna!' John feigned shock at her language.

'That's what Percy said,' she giggled.

'That boy…'

'But you see, William hasn't picked up any of his manners, that's why I always let them play together. Our son is not easily influenced.'

'He takes after his mother, he does,' John said proudly. 'He judges people by his own accord and not by what other people say.'

'Yes, but you can also say he takes after his father on that. Oh look, John!'

Through the kitchen window they saw Percy supporting Finn on her feet as the girl excitedly walked to her brother, who was stretched his arms out to her. Fee sat watching, giggling and clapping her hands together as if cheering on her sister.

'Come on, Finnie,' William encouraged the girl, earning him a few enthusiastic squeals. 'Come on!'

But at that moment, Finn let herself fall to the grass; Percy making sure the girl had landed as softly as possible. She began to laugh even louder as her sister scooted her way toward her.

'Oh, mummy, daddy! Did you see that?! 'William asked, shouting so his parents could hear him through the half opened the window. 'Percy and I were teaching Finn to walk! Fee doesn't want to though…'.

'You did so well, you two!' Anna answered back, smiling. 'Now, who wants chocolate biscuits and milk?'

'You all eat so much in this house,' Percy stated with big eyes, struck by the many times Anna would ask if they were hungry, and if they said they were she would come out with a snack.

'Yeah, Mum likes to feed us,' Will said.

'Here it is!' Anna announced bringing the tray with tea and biscuits. John following behind, offering to help but being shooed away.

'Oh, right on time, I am!' Eamon's voice came to their ears as the old man settled himself in one of the garden chairs.

'It's like you smell Anna's food from miles away,' John shook his head with a grin.

'Nose like a dog, that's what my mother used to say.' Eamon touched the tip of his nose. 'Always knew when the food was ready, still do.'

'Let's eat then,' Anna said, sitting down on the grass and waiting for the girls to scoot toward her.

'I have to take Percy home soon, before his granny grows worried.' John sat down in his previous spot, watching as his father shot him a look. _Too hard for a woman like that to grow worried about anything._ Eamon thought.

'Aw,' William cried. 'Already?'

'I told Mrs Dolan I would bring him after tea.' John reasoned.

'I wish I could stay.' Percy sighed, looking down at the biscuit he had in his hands.

'You can stay overnight whenever you want, Percy. We just have to check with your granny when you do,' Anna told him kindly. 'And I've prepared a bag of goodies for you to take home too.'

'Really?! Great!' That seemed to have cheered the boy's mood. 'Did you get me some of these biscuits, Mrs Bates?'

'Of course, Percy. I know they're your favourite.'

Tea time passed by too quickly for the two boys, and when the day began to darken it was time to go. John and William would take Percy home, but that didn't mean it made him feel any better.

'All right, let's go?' John said with the bag of goodies Anna had prepared in his hands.

'Yeah,' Percy replied, straightening his freshly washed clothes. 'Thank you for the bag, Mrs Bates.'

'You're welcome, love.'

The boy wrapped his arms around Anna's legs tightly, her words touching his heart. He looked up at her with big eyes then. 'I really liked staying here, Mrs Bates. Maybe you can talk my granny into letting me stay more often,' Percy pleaded.

'I certainly will, Percy. It was a pleasure to have you here, and you'll be here again tomorrow, won't you? And the next day?. Maybe you can have lunch with us at the hotel. Mr Bates will ask your granny if you can when he walks you home,' she told the boy, taking his face between her hands and kissing the top of his head. 'Now go before it gets too dark.'

Percy nodded with a smile, feeling a bit better, and waving Anna goodbye.

She watched as John and William walked Percy home, her heart unsettled in her chest. If only she could do more for that boy… at the same time she felt an undying feeling of happiness, for the family she had built with John, and she only hoped that the time Percy spent with them most days would be enough to soften him up.

She would make sure to show him how important he was, if not to his granny, to her own family. There was nothing worse than feeling so lost in family, she knew that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _April 12, 1928 9:45 pm_

 _The girls are all tucked in for the night. John's finishing up with Will's bedtime story, and I'm here in bed worrying about how Percy's doing. I know he's tough little man and a survivor but no child should have to live like that._

 _It broke my heart to see the state his clothes were in. Ripped and buttons missing, and desperately in need of a good washing; all easy fixes. I know the Dolan's aren't a wealthy family and according to Father, they spend too much of their money on liquor, but soap and a little effort doesn't cost much._

 _Will loves him like a brother and said to me he wished they really were. John has a soft spot for him too now, and even Granddad does. We all would like to make his life better but I wonder about how much right we have to interfere? I surely don't want to raise the ire of that odious uncle of his. I feel positive he would take it out on the boy. I did breathe a sigh of relief when I didn't find any scars on his little body._

 _We'll just take it one day at a time and do what we can._

 _I hear John coming so I'll close now and welcome my husband with open arms._

 _~Anna Bates_


	72. In Our Home

Thank you for taking the time to read our stories. We hope you enjoy them as much and we enjoy writing them. Sadly, we don't own John & Anna, we just gently use them. Eamon, Will the twins and now Percy do belong to us, however. If the Journal has given you a chuckle or a case of the warm fuzzies, please consider leaving a review. It makes our day. :)

 **In Our Home - Part 1**

'Finally asleep.' John cheered when he walked in their bedroom, untying the belt of his robe.

'That took longer than expected,' Anna replied from the bed, resting the book she had been reading in her lap.

'Well, one of your daughters decided it would be fun to stand in her cot and giggle at us. The little monkey,' John chuckled, joining her under the sheets, and leaning back on the headboard with a big yawn.

'And who would that be?'

'Finn.' He closed his eyes allowing them to rest while she spoke.

'Of course…' Anna shook her head with a loving smile. 'Finnie will be our naughty girl.'

'And Fee will like dollies and dresses and books about princesses,' John declared.

'Why didn't you call me?'

'Well, I knew she wasn't hungry...I took her out and read the rest of the story with her in Will's bed. They fell asleep at the same time. I just had to put her back in her cot, and she settled just fine.'

'Good. I hope she doesn't wake up again tonight.'

'I don't think she will….I'm so tired.'

'Are you?' Anna asked, running a hand along his jaw.

'My eyes are anyway…' John replied, pinching the bridge of his nose as a smile began to grow on his lips. 'I'm getting old, love. You've got an old husband.'

'Stop that.' Anna smacked him softly on the chest. 'Anyone would feel the same if they'd spent the whole day with their nose in paperwork like you did today. Why didn't you ask me to help?'

'You had other things to do, like being all social with the guests,' he said with a wink. 'And my readers help a lot, but eight hours of staring at words and numbers is tiring.'

'Well…' Her hand returned to his chest to play with the buttons of his pyjama shirt. 'You know how I feel about your readers, Mr Bates. They just make you extra handsome.'

John chuckled at her words. She had expressed her views on his glasses many times. He didn't understand it, but he was glad she felt that way. 'You're so silly; you know that?'

'Come here, you.' She pulled him to her then, and he fell willing into her arms and a deep kiss. It promised so much more than a goodnight's sleep...that is until a loud knock echoed through the house.

'What's this?' Anna broke the kiss, trying to understand what was going on. Was it the children, the wind? Oh, there is was again!

'Someone's knocking,' John said, looking at Anna in confusion.

'At this time?'

'Maybe it's Father,' John stated, not worrying too much about it. 'I'm going to - what are you doing?' he asked as he crawled out of bed to put his robe back on, seeing his wife doing the same.

'Your father wouldn't be knocking on the front door. He'd used the back. I'm going with you,' Anna told him.

'Now stay put -,'

'I'm going!'

He nodded then, knowing too well nothing he could say would change her mind. After putting their robes and slippers on, they hurried down the stairs, afraid another knock would wake up the children.

'Who's there?' John turned on the hall light, calling through the door.

'Sergeant Willis.' A muffled voice answered from the other side.

'Oh goodness!' Anna brought a hand to her chest. 'What does he want now?'

'Don't worry, love. It's probably nothing…' John assured her before speaking out again. 'Just a moment!'

He unlocked the door and opened it, and when they saw the reason for such late visit, they could hardly believe their eyes.

'Percy?' Anna and John both exclaimed in surprise.

'I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Bates, but there was a...situation,' Willis answered quietly, resting one hand on Percy's shoulder, which the boy was quick to shake off.

'Please, come in.' As soon as John spoke, Percy ran in Anna's direction, wrapping his arms around her middle, and burying his face in the fabric of her robe.

'What happened, Percy?' she knelt to his level, running her hands gently through his hair.

'His uncle…' Willis began, his voice as soft as a whisper, almost as if trying to spare the child from the terrible tale, but knowing too well it wouldn't be possible to do so. 'He got shot when he was robbing a house earlier this evening, in Ripon. The owner came home after work and the man was there, going through his things and…' He looked down at the boy, feeling sorry for him.'...well.'

'Oh God. Killed?' John asked, and Willis nodded.

John took a deep breath, taking in the news and looking over at Anna. She returned his worried expression and with a gentle nod, John told her to take the boy into the parlor.

With Percy out of earshot, the sergeant continued in a low voice. 'Yes, George Dolan was bound to that end, one day or the other but...the worst part is the boy. When I informed his granny, the shock was too much for her, I suppose. She passed out and when we brought her around she was like a crazy woman. The boy tried to run to her, but she physically pushed him away, screaming to leave her be. She cried she had lost everyone she'd ever loved. That's when the boy begged me to bring him here, and Mrs Dolan said yes, go and don't ever come back. So, can the poor lad stay or do I have to take him...I don't know-' Willis asked aloud, peeking into the parlor to look at Anna too.

'He stays,' John told him. 'Don't worry about him Sergeant Willis; we'll take care of him. Percy is always welcome in our home.'

'He said you wouldn't turn him away,' Willis said.

'We would never,' Anna replied, smiling down at the boy, as she helped him out of his jacket.

'We'll speak to Mrs Dolan when she feels better, don't worry about the boy. We've got him,' John insisted.

'All right, then. I'll say goodnight. And I'm sorry for the late hour.'

'That's not a problem. Goodnight, and thank you.' John accompanied the sergeant to the door, and when he walked into the parlor, Anna was talking with Percy.

'Did you have dinner?'

Percy shook his head no.

'Are you hungry, my darling?'

He just shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what to say, his eyes big on her; then he looked over at John.

'John, can you warm up some milk for him? And give him a big slice of cake, I'm going upstairs to get him something to wear to bed.'

He nodded, taking the boy's hand and walking him to the kitchen. Percy sat down slowly, watching as he fixed his snack. It seemed stuffy, and John cracked open the window. In the silence, the two they could hear the night outside; crickets, a dog barking in the distance, the breeze against the treetops.

'Is that big enough?' he asked the child, setting a plate with a slice of cake before him.

Percy nodded, a tiny smile showing on his downcast face.

'How are you feeling?' John asked as he sat down beside the boy.

'All right.'

'All right? Is that all?'

'Granny doesn't want me. I didn't want to be there with her either,' Percy said between bites. 'I knew Mrs Bates wouldn't mind me staying over,'

'And me,' John told him, resting a hand on the back of his neck. 'I don't mind it either.' Percy relaxed under his touch. 'You'll always have a place in our home, Percy, whenever you need it, hm? Do you want more cake?'

'No, thank you, Mr Bates, I'm full already.' The boy smiled at John, before downing the warm milk.

At that moment, Anna came in the kitchen. 'Are you done eating?'

'Yes, Mrs Bates. Mr Bates gave me a big hunk of cake.' Percy said, earning smiles from both Anna and John.

'That's wonderful! Now, come with me. I've found you some pyjamas and I told William that he will have a guest in his bed. I think he's going to be happy about it...although he was too sleepy to answer,' Anna giggled. 'And you have to wash your face and brush your teeth. I bought a new toothbrush for you because the last time you stayed you didn't have one.'

'Do I really?' Percy wrinkled his nose looking over at John, who nodded at him.

'Better do what Mrs Bates says,' he told the boy with a wink.

'You do, of course. Come on,' she took him by the hand. 'You should have been in bed long ago.'

'Nah, I always stay up late.'

Anna looked one more time at her husband before taking Percy up to the nursery. John only hoped the boy would sleep well tonight.

It seemed Percy Dolan was to be a new chapter in their lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _John's Journal_

 _April 19th, 1928 10:35 am_

 _It's been an upsetting twelve hours for us. Sgt Willis came knocking at our front door last night with Percy Dolan in tow and some shocking news. It's probably spread through the village by now, so I might as well write it here._

 _Percy's uncle, a long suspected thief, was killed during a home burglary in Ripon. Sgt Willis was delivering the bad news to Dolan's mother, Percy's grandmother. The woman did not take the news well and sent the poor lad away. Percy asked to be brought to us. Of course, we took him in. He can make his home with us for as long as he needs to. Permanently, if need be._

 _And now this, Dr. Clarkson came to see us this morning, with the news that Mrs Dolan was taken to the cottage hospital during the night and would probably be sent a home for the elderly in York, later this week. He said if Percy wanted to see her we should bring him around, but he didn't advise it._

 _It could be the last time he ever sees his granny, Anna and I feel we should give him that option, but is that a decision one so young is capable of making? We just don't know._

 _In the meantime, Anna and Percy and I will go to the Dolan cottage, probably next week. Sergeant Willis said he would drop the key off when the police were finished with their investigation. We'll let Percy bring anything back with him that he needs. Pictures, toys, and clothes. And tomorrow I will be talking to Mr Molesley about Percy's school attendance, which apparently has been very spotty the past few months. He's a smart boy, and we don't want to let his education suffer._

 _Anna kept the children at home this morning, but they will all be here for lunch and the rest of the day, unless she has something else planned for them. Ordinarily, the boys would just run off and play, but we don't want Percy exposed to any gossip or stares because by mid-day the whole village will be buzzing with the news of George Dolan's death._

 _Things will work out, I'm sure. It might not always be easy, but the boy will be safe with us, probably safer than he's ever been in his young life. We've enough love to go around._

 _~ John Bates_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **In Our Home - Part 2**

'Do you want potatoes, Percy?'

Anna asked, but her answer was yet another unsure shrug. Percy Dolan was not being himself today, and that was no surprise. He was downcast, spent most of his morning quietly, while William tried to cheer him, coming up with new games and even telling him he would give him two of his boats. Percy thanked Will with a smile but that had been it.

Now the boys and Anna were sitting at the table in the gazebo; their garden fairly bursting with new blooms. John had carried the twin's playpen out earlier for her and placed them in a shady spot. As always, they had pulled themselves up and were bouncing on the balls of their chubby feet, drooling and laughing.

They had decided to eat out here in the privacy of their garden rather than the pub. Many of the patrons knew George Dolan well, but few liked him. It was best to keep Percy away from prying eyes and the whispers for as long as they could.

'Come on, darling,' Anna pleaded with a sigh. 'These are just like the ones I made the other night, you loved them.'

'I'm not really that hungry, Mrs Bates,' the boy answered.

'He's sad mummy, he wasn't playing too much either,' William informed Anna, looking over at his friend with a worried expression.

'I know he is, love, and he has every right to be, but he's got to eat, don't you, Percy? Food always makes everything a little better.'

Percy nodded in agreement. 'Well, that's true.'

'So potatoes then,' Anna served him. 'If you can't eat it all that's all right.' She then served William and herself.

'Where's Mr Bates?' Percy asked, chancing a look toward the office window.

'He's won't be long. He was just asking Caleb- Oh! Here he is now.'

'Yes, here I am…' John walked over with a grin. 'I didn't make you wait too long, did I?'

'No, but Percy was asking after you,' Anna said. 'I think he wanted to wait until you were here to start eating.'

'That's very nice of you, Percy. Thank you.'

'I'm here too, and now that we are all here, let's eat,' Eamon came from behind John, taking a chair and clapping his hands together upon seeing the food on the table. 'Shepherd's pie and roasted potatoes and carrots!'

'And then a good nap in the garden after, I reckon,' John stated, wagging his eyebrows the boys, and they couldn't help but giggle at his remark.

'You're a jealous bloke, aren't you? Always coveting my naps.'

'I certainly am not! I just find it odd how you can sleep the way you do after eating so much. I know I couldn't.'

'Sailors digest while they sleep, that's what they do, so the waves won't make 'em sick,' Eamon reasoned.

'If you say so,' John chuckled at his father's answer.

'I do say so…' Eamon replied, taking the plate of food Anna had just filled for him. 'Thank you ever so much, my darling daughter,' he said slowly, leaning toward John, only to tease him a little further. John groaned and shook his head.

'And why this long face, Percy?' The old man turned to Percy then, with a cheery tone to his voice. 'A boy with such fiery hair shouldn't show so much blueness.'

'He's just taking in what happened, it's too recent.' Anna answered for the boy, her eyes kind and her smile gentle. 'With time he will be back to his energetic self, won't you?'

Percy nodded, managing a tiny grin. 'And I'll eat everything on my plate.'

'That's a good start!' Eamon exclaimed, and he attacked his food.

William continued trying to make his friend laugh, talking about the adventures they would have together and giving him a full report about the kittens.

'They're almost walking, Percy, I swear. We can go up and see them after lunch. But Lily doesn't like when they try to leave their bed. She wants her babies where she can see them, isn't that right, mummy?'

'Oh yes. Mothers don't like their babies away from them. Isn't that right, my girls?'

Finn and Fee smiled at their mummy, taking the chance to beg to be taken out of their pen.

'Oh not, yet. Mummy's still eating,' Anna said and that seemed to be enough for now. The twins were used to this routine, and they were outside, after all, their favorite place to be.

The conversation lulled and John looked over at Anna with a serious face. She nodded and mouthed, ' _Go ahead.'_

'Percy,' John began, resting his cutlery on his plate. '...there's something we need to know…you see... your granny was taken to the hospital during the night, she wasn't feeling well.'

'She never does,' Percy said softly, looking down.

'They'll have to take her somewhere else so she can recover properly, and well…' Anna explained, resting her hand on the boy's back. 'We don't know when she'll be back, when you'll see her again.'

'And Doctor Clarkson said, if you want, you can go visit her before she leaves, to say goodbye to her,' John continued. 'I can take you there... if you want.'

'To say goodbye?' Percy looked up. 'But...will I ever see her again?'

John sighed, 'We don't know, son. It depends...we don't really know.'

'I don't think I want to,' the boy shook his head.

'No?' Anna asked.

'Granny doesn't like me anyway,' Percy replied.

'Percy, don't say that, of course she -,'

'No, she doesn't,' he interrupted Anna. 'She's always saying it.'

'Well, if you don't want to see her you don't have to, we won't make you do it, but, think about it,' John told him. 'She won't be leaving just yet, all right?'

Percy nodded his answer before taking a bite of his buttered bread. Everyone was silent after that, sharing looks, but the boy had the last word in this. They couldn't make him go. After the way his granny had raised him, it was no wonder he felt this way.

'So,' Anna clapped her hands together, changing the course of the conversation again. 'I have plans for our afternoon,' she said, with an enthusiastic sparkle in her eyes. 'Mrs Jule, who has that huge garden next door to Mrs Patmore's Bed and Breakfast, came around this morning, did I tell you that? And she brought sunflower seeds and more strawberries to plant, also lavender, and I was thinking, what about the three of us spend our afternoon working in the garden? It will be so beautiful when everything begins to bloom. What do you think, boys?'

'Yes! I love planting stuff!' Will proclaimed.

'I ain't never planted anything before,' Percy said.

'Oh, you'll love it, Percy.' Will tapped his friend's shoulder and that was enough to make Percy excited about it.

'Finn and Fee will love to play around in the dirt too and you boys need to keep an eye on them so the don't eat it.' John said with a chuckle. 'I'll be watching you from my desk through the window...while Granddad naps in his chair.'

'I'll be doing that, all right. Better plant in silence then,' Eamon nodded, finishing the last crumble of pie from his plate.

'As if noise would bother you!' John laughed out loud. 'Jack was barking right in your ear the other day and you're snoring like a pig.'

'Oh there, boy! That's respect for you, hm!' Eamon frown at his son.

'You'll see, you'll feel so much better afterwards, Percy,' Anna said. 'Gardening helps one heal their heart and soul.'

'Listen to Mrs Bates, lads, she knows what she's talking about,' John said, winking at the two boys.

Not long after, the twins were out of their pen and in their parent's arms, joining everyone at the table, gumming on pieces of bread crust with delight.

The two boys couldn't wait for gardening time, and when it came, the Bateses garden was filled with laughter and dirty children, and a big, goofy dog, digging holes and rolling in them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Anna's Journal_

 _April 19th, 1928 9:45 pm_

 _Today was certainly a busy one. Will, Percy and I planted a long row of sunflowers and we added more strawberry plants to our patch, then we lined the part of the path leading back to the stream with lavender on both sides. That should be beautiful in a couple of years. I'm so tired, but it's a good tired, you know? And did we ever need a bath! The boys went first and I ran clean water for myself because you should have seen theirs, then I left mine for John to use._

 _Speaking of John, he just walked by our door on his way to bathe, pointing his finger at me and winking, saying,_ 'I'll be there in a minute, Mrs Bates.' _It must be storytime is over and our ever-growing family is all tucked in. I thought an earlier bedtime than he's used to would be a problem for Percy, but I guess the gardening wore him out today. His appetite seems to have returned too._

 _John made a point of having a meeting with Mr Molesley after school. Percy has been showing up at school whenever he didn't find something more interesting to do. According to Mr Molesley, that was most of the time. He knows how to read a bit and he can write and spell, somewhat. John says he can work with him and get him up to speed. And he will be going to school. John and William will walk him every morning and see him in the door. It will be good experience for Will too, who starts in the Autumn. I'll pick him up after school just to make sure he stays the entire day. He's too bright not to see to his education._

 _Now I just need to get his clothes sorted. He's wearing Will's right now, but they're really too short for him. Sergeant Willis promised we could get in the Dolan cottage soon so we can get more clothing and whatever else he wants. I don't know how long he'll be with us, but we're going to take care of him and love him as much as we can for as long as we can._

 _Tomorrow, I thought it would be nice to have a walk down to the stream. I'll ask Sarah and Daisy to watch over the girls. It will be their nap time anyway. Granddad even mentioned he might like to go along. It should be fun._

 _And here comes my handsome husband now. My that was a quick bath. Maybe I should check behind his ears to make sure he was thorough. Goodnight!_

 _~Anna Bates_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **In Our Home - Part 3**

'Come this way, boys! I see a wonderful spot under that tree.'

Anna pointed out a big oak tree at the edge of the stream bank, watching as the boys ran past her to claim it. She carried an old blanket under her arm, and a small basket with apples and cheese and a jar of lemonade in her free hand. There was a nice breeze blowing, and the sun shone from behind leaves and a few lazy clouds now and then. The perfect Spring day.

'That'll be a good spot for a nap, all right,' Eamon stated as they approached the big tree. Anna was quick to place the blanket on the ground.

'Thank you for coming with us, Father. It's nice to have you here,' she told the old man as he sat down with her help.

'Yeah, John should be here too…' he nodded. 'He's been working a lot getting the hotel ready for a new season.'

'He has, but he loves it. He's always dreamed of having a life like this. But he would love to be here now, I'm sure.'

'Next time we'll all come, the girls too,' Eamon smiled.

'Mummy, mummy! Where's the jars?' William and Percy ran to her filled with excitement.

'Oh, right here…' Anna reached inside the basket. 'There, now be careful and try not to fall in the stream.'

'It's all right, Mrs Bates, I'll take care of Will, and I know how to swim!' Percy said, puffing his chest out.

'Do you really?' Anna asked the boy, rather impressed, as she helped them out of their shoes and socks. She knew they would want to wade and had dressed them in short trousers accordingly, thank God.

'Oh yes, I've swum in this stream many times...in nothing but my skin.'

'Ha!' Eamon laughed, slapping his knee. 'That's exactly how boys should swim, I reckon.'

'Let's find a good place to dig worms, Percy!' William jumped up, pulling his friend with him.

'Near the water, where it's damp,' the old man shouted.

The boys kneeled down on the bank, touching the ground and trying its softness. Finding a good place to dig, they began filling each jar with dirt and a few fat worms.

'Whoa! Look, Will!' Percy exclaimed, eyeing his jar. 'We got a bunch!'

'Look at them...so disgusting and wiggly.' Will wrinkled his nose admiring one particularly squirmy red worm, trying it's hardest to climb out of the jar. 'Let's show Mum and Granddad!'

The boys ran back to the blanket, 'Look, mummy, we've got a bunch of 'em. They are gin...gig...gigant.'

'Gigantic,' Anna corrected William, shaking her head with a loving smile.

'That's right what they are!' Percy insisted. 'Gigantic!'

'Oh my! Look at the size of 'em!' Eamon leaned across the blanket to take a better look. 'If I had known I'd have brought a fishing pole.'

'Maybe next time,' Anna said, feeling a bit unsure about the worms wiggling so close to her, even in a jar. 'Why don't you put the lids on the jars. We wouldn't want them to crawl out.'

'Mrs Bates, they need to breathe,' warned Percy.

'Yeah, Mum. Hey, Percy, Dad taught me how to fish last year,' Will was mesmerised by the worms. His face was so close to the jar, his eyes were beginning to cross.

'Ha! But you didn't learn from the Mighty Fish Master, right here,' Eamon pointed to himself with a smug smile. 'That's what folks used to call me because I was like,' he motioned the movements of tossing the fishing net into the water and then pulling it back. '...and gotcha! One after the other.'

'I can fish with just my hands…' Percy said with a nod.

'You can, huh?' Eamon eyed the boy dubiously.

'Yeah. You just crouch down in a shallow part and don't move a muscle, and then when one swims past...BAM! You got 'im. Easy.' Percy explained, shrugging his shoulders, as if the technique was something as simple as breathing. 'Easy stuff.'

'Mum says she saw Daddy do that once. Isn't that right, Mum?'

Anna nodded her head, thinking back on that day; John Bates hadn't been very graceful, and honestly, he hadn't meant to catch the fish with his bare hands but, nevertheless it had been a great catch! The memory brought a smile to her face.

'Small fish.' Eamon disdained.

'Big fish!' Percy bugged his eyes at the old man, bringing his arm up, 'As big as my...my arm!'

'I'd have to see to believe it.' Eamon shook his head, folding his arms and pursing his lips, and that's when Percy took the business seriously.

'Wanna bet?' the boy asked, spitting on his palm.

'No, no bets, boys.' Anna interrupted the two before it was too late. 'If Percy says it's so...then, I'm sure he'll show us sometime.'

'I'll show you and Will and maybe even Mr Bates, but not the Mighty Fish Master over there. If he's so good, he doesn't need to see my methods.' Percy spat, cocking at red eyebrow at the old man.

'You don't say! So I got John Bates Junior there to put up with now…?'

'My father ain't John Bates though,' Percy told him, a bit confused, and that suddenly triggered Will's curiosity.

'Who is your daddy, Percy?' the younger boy asked.

'Dunno. Don't have one, I guess.'

'Everyone has a dad,' William insisted.

'I don't. Granny always said that I don't have one so- Oh look! Mr Bates!'

'Hello everyone!' John greeted them as he approached, swinging a basket in his hand.

'John? What are you doing here?' Anna stood from the blanket and walked toward him.

'Well...I took a break and Archie had just made a chocolate pudding,' he showed everyone the basket he was carrying. 'So I thought it would be a perfect excuse to come and see how much fun you were all having.'

'Chocolate pudding!' Will and Percy exclaimed in unison, running to John.

'Still warm,' he said, taking out two spoons and handing the container with the steamy pudding to the boys. 'Be careful.'

'Came to spy on us, I reckon,' Eamon said with a chuckle. 'Wanted to make sure the wife wasn't running off with the old man.'

'He knows he doesn't need to worry about that.' Anna wrapped her arms around John's shoulders.

'Can't be too careful with a pretty, young wife,' John winked, holding her to him. She rested her head against his chest then, and from the corner of her eye, she could see the boys blowing on their spoons.

'Now, eat it slowly, it's not good to eat pudding when it's still hot,' Anna warned.

'I lied,' she heard her husband whispering in her ear and when she looked up at him he was smiling at her.

'You did?' She was confused.

'I came because I missed you,' John confessed, his voice still low and teasing. 'You're always within a call's reach, and when you're not it makes me wish you were.'

'Silly beggar.' She shook her head at him, but she felt the same way.

'Will my confession earn me a kiss?'

'More than a kiss, if you want.' They pressed their foreheads together, before kissing softly, minding that they were being watched by the others.

That was enough to make Will's stomach knot. 'Yuck! Why do you always do that?' the boy complained.

'You wouldn't be here otherwise, Will.' Percy told him knowingly, 'They gotta kiss so babies happen.'

"Huh? I think we got enough babies, so you can stop now,' Will groused.

'Yes, well,' John cleared his throat and swallowed a chuckle, as he and Anna joined the others in the blanket. 'So, what have you boys been up to?'

'Look, dad! We have a bunch of worms in a jar, look!' William pointed at the jars.

'Mr Eamon reckoned they'd be good for fishing,' Percy informed him..

'Percy knows how to catch a fish with his hands, just like you, Dad!' William told his father.

'Do you really, Percy?'

'Yes, I do. Mr Eamon doesn't believe me and we were going to make a bet and spit on it but Mrs Bates said no. I can show you some day.'

'Huh! But you won't show it to me!' Eamon grumbled. 'That's what that beggar said, he wouldn't show it to me.'

'I was only joking, though,' Percy smiled at the old man.''Course I'll show it to you.'

'That's better.'

'Do you like our worms, Dad?'

'I do...uh...very much.' John eyed them closely through the glass, unsure of what to say. 'They're nice looking as far as worms go... Say, how's that pudding?'

'Delicious!' William said.

'Best pudding _I've_ ever had!' Percy replied. 'I don't think I've had chocolate pudding before either.'

'Don't forget to thank Archie when we get back home,' Anna told them. 'He'll be pleased to hear it.'

'I should get back…' John sighed, but not really wanting to go.

'No, Daddy! Stay with us, please!' Will threw his arms around John's neck, begging his father to stay.

'Well…'

' _Please_ , Mr Bates, stay with us!' Percy ran to John then, mimicking what his friend was doing. John couldn't believe the boy was expressing so much to him and when he looked over at Anna, with the two boys around his neck, he saw her smiling tenderly at the scene.

'All right, you beggars.' He wrapped his arms around each boy, squeezing them gently. 'I'll stay a little longer.' With that, he removed his jacket, unbuttoned his waistcoat, loosened his tie and opened the first couple of buttons on his shirt. After all, there was no reason not to be comfortable.

A little longer was over an hour, and John found himself leaning back into his wife's body. Anna was sitting against the tree trunk, her arms around his shoulders, holding him to her while he tried so hard not to doze off. She caught him just in time when she spoke.

'Look at them…' she said, tapping softly on his chest to make him look. William and Percy had dug more worms and were now putting them on Eamon's shoes, as the old man snored loudly.

'Let them be…' John chuckled, closing his eyes again. 'Nothing more fun than playing pranks on snoring old men.'

'You are so wicked sometimes!' Anna giggled.

'I'd stay like this forever…' He took a deep breath,snuggling into her, taking in the rays of sunlight that reached his face between the tree leaves overhead. 'Although, to make it perfect, our girls should be here too.'

'You don't mind Percy, do you?' Anna asked him.

'Of course, I don't, I told you that already.'

'Because...I want him to feel loved. With time, we'll soften him up.'

'Anna, I know all that and I promise you, he will be a part of our family for as long as he needs. I like the boy, I really do...and you know what? I think he likes me too and maybe that's probably why I grew fond of him. At first, he tried to defy me but I think that was his way of knowing me, somehow...he was trying me, testing me out and now I feel like he trusts me.'

'He certainly does, and he needs a father figure and I don't know a better one. Well, you heard him begging you to stay.'

'Good food, new clothes, and clean sheets will turn Percy Dolan into a polite little man, you'll see.'

'Were you talking about me?' Percy piped up.

'Were you eavesdropping on us?' John asked, shooting the child a playful look.

'Only 'cause I heard my name.'

'We were just saying that we are so happy to have you here with us.' John assured the boy with a smile.

Percy's heart lifted at John's words. No one had ever said that to him before and although he was still sad about what had happened, he was sure that with this family he would always be loved and happy.

Yes, comfort and gentle words, bedtime stories, a best friend who was also his brother, hugs from adults who actually wanted to be with him, like a real, mum and dad almost. And even a grumpy granddad, to boot. Oh yes, life was looking up for Percy Dolan.

 _In our house,_

 _Let love abide_

 _And bless all those_

 _Who step inside._

 _If you want to know more about John's hand fishing exploits, be sure to read_ ' _ **What A Catch'**_ _by_ _**handy-for-the-bus**_ _, right here on FF dot net._


	73. Family

**AN: Thank you for taking the time to read our stories. We hope you enjoy them as much as we enjoy writing them. Sadly, we don't own John & Anna, we just use them gently, we do however own Eamon, Will, the twins and now Percy. If the Journal has given you a laugh or a case of the warm fuzzies, please consider leaving us a review. It makes our day.**

 **Family**

 _Every family has a story to tell. Welcome to ours._

 _John's Journal Entry_

April 27th, 1928 9:20 am

 _I just threw open the two windows of my office to be greeted by the sounds of children's laughter and the smell of sausages frying. It makes me want to run back home and eat breakfast with the family. And speaking of the family, Percy has been with us for a week now, and he seems to be settling in nicely, given what he's been through._

 _But one night this week I was woken by Will shaking my arm. Percy was crying, he said, and he was on the verge of tears himself. I followed him back into his room, without waking Anna. The boy was curled up in a ball and had the covers thrown over his head, sobbing. Will crawled back in behind his friend, looking at me to do something._

 _I had no more than set on the edge of the bed when Percy tossed off the blanket and launched himself into my arms, crying his heart out. Will soon followed suit. That's where Anna found us moments later._

'What's happening?' _she asked when she climbed onto the bed behind me, resting her chin on my shoulder, joining our group hug._

'I...I don't know…' _I answered just as Percy let out a particularly mournful cry._ 'Son, tells us why you're crying, please.'

'Yes, love, tells us,' _Anna begged._

'Yeah, Percy. Why are we crying?' _Will asked with tears rolling down his face._

 _The little redhead pulled back, sniffed and looked at each of us and started giggling._ 'I don't know,' _he said, shaking his head._ 'But nobody ever cared when I cried before.'

'Well, we care!' _Anna and I both voiced in unison._

'Yeah, we care,' _laughed Will._

 _A big smile bloomed on Percy's face as we all tumbled back on the bed in a pile. Surprisingly, the girls slept through it._

 _Oh, here they all come. Anna has a girl in each arm, Percy's carrying Anna's sewing basket, and Will has our wicker picnic basket, which I hope is filled with our breakfast._

 _I think I'll stop here and greet my family._ ~ John Bates

xxx

It had been raining that morning. The air heavy with the scent of wet dirt and fresh flowers. The sun, now shining from behind gray clouds, cast a fading rainbow in the distance. It was warm and damp, after weeks of dry weather, and the farmers were grateful for that.

At a little past one o'clock, John found himself in his office with a visitor, trying his best to keep an eye on his daughters. Anna was helping Archie with the lunch dishes and William and Percy were playing chess with Eamon, each waiting their turn.

'I see your girls are keeping you busy,' pointed out as John held Finn in his arms while Fee pulled at his trouser leg, whining to be picked up too.

'Indeed. Two at once can be quite...challenging,' John responded, attempting to walk around Fee to place Finn in their pen. After succeeding, under the attentive watch of the Sergeant, he took the other girl in his arms and placed her with her sister. 'There. Controlled now,' he chuckled.

'They're sweet girls, your daughters. You must be a very proud father.'

'I am.'

'I still remember when…' Willis hesitated, already regretting speaking of such matters. 'Well, times were hard for both you and Mrs Bates, but I'm glad everything turned out well.'

'I am too,' John sighed, resting his hands on his hips, and wanting to move on. 'So, how can I help you?'

'Oh right! I've brought you the keys to the Dolan's cottage,' Willis handed him a set of keys. 'Mrs Bates mentioned it again yesterday, and I asked Mrs Dolan's permission. The old woman is not...herself lately, or maybe she is, but she told me you could take everything that belongs to the boy. I reckon she's not very sad about being away from her grandson.'

'Sadly, I was expecting that, Sgt. Willis.'

'Also...there's something else I need to talk to you about, Mr Bates.'

'I'm all ears.' John motioned for the man to sit as he did the same. 'Please.'

'Well, Mrs Dolan, she's being transferred soon, Doctor Clarkson said less than a week now. She's doing a bit better, but she'll never be able to take care of the child again, not that she ever did really, and I need to ask you what's your intentions with the boy?'

'My intentions?' John asked, confused.

'If you and Mrs Bates intend to take the boy in for good,' Willis said, resting his cap on John's desk. 'Or if we need to call someone else to take care of that.'

'You mean, send the boy to an orphanage?'

'He hasn't got anyone else,' the sergeant shrugged his shoulders.

'Well, he's got us,' John said. 'Anna and I have decided, we are taking the boy in for good, if that's what's needed. An orphanage is out of the question. He's much better here with us, with people he knows, with a proper family.'

'I was hoping you would say that Mr Bates,' Willis took a deep, relieved breath. 'The poor boy needs someone caring to look after him. Now, you should go to Mrs Dolan and make her grant you legal custody. She needs to sign a document that proves she's given it to you and Mrs Bates, otherwise...I don't know, but we hear so many terrible stories about children being taken away and all sorts.'

'Right, it makes sense...and where will I…?'

'You should hire a solicitor and have him taking care of that for you,' Willis explained. 'Then, she should sign it for you, with him present, and maybe the doctor too, just in case. She's better, just…' He tapped his head. 'Things are not working as they were before, but plenty of people have heard her say she wants nothing to do with the boy and never has.'

'All right, thank you for telling me that, I hadn't thought about it. I'll take care of everything as quickly as possible,' John stated.

'Good, that's good. Well, when you're done with the cottage I'll need those keys again. Once Mrs Dolan's transferred the house will be up for rent. It's a dump, but nothing that can't be cleaned up, if you know someone who's interested…'

'Don't worry, you'll have it before the day's out,' John said with a smile, standing up and stretching his hand out to the sergeant. 'And thank you, I'll ask around and see if someone's interested.'

Willis shook his hand. 'Have a nice day, Mr Bates.' He turned around toward the girl's pen, and with a cheery grin, he bowed to them. 'And nice day to you too, ladies.'

xxx

The four of them, Anna, John, William, and Percy, walked down to the Dolan's cottage later that day. The weather was holding, and although there were a few dark clouds across the sky, it didn't seem like it was going to rain again. The cottage was at the end of the lane, shrouded by a canopy of big old trees, hidden from the sun. Anna wondered, how could a boy filled with so much light and energy come from a place like this?

'Goodness,' Anna took a deep breath as they entered the old house. Nothing but rags for curtains, a smell of damp and stained wood. 'Let's open the curtains so we can see something, shall we?'

She did so, and John helped, as the two boys stood waiting for some light to show them the way. There was little furniture, no carpets, no pictures on the walls; the kitchen and parlour were small and the ceilings mouldy, some windows had cracked glass.

'Where should we start, Percy?' John asked, swallowing hard. The sight of this fallen home making him feel terribly sorry for the boy. If they had known about this sooner... 'Your bedroom?'

'Yeah,' Percy nodded, now feeling a little ashamed. After living for a week in such fancy place, he understood that this cottage was in no way a good match. 'Upstairs.'

William was silent, taking in what his eyes could see, and spotting some mouse dejects near holes by the floor. It reminded him of Mr Mason's barn, and if that was the case, then his friend was poorer than he had ever thought.

They walked up the stairs, Percy showing the way to a narrow corridor with two doors. One was Granny's room, the other his own; his uncle was meant to sleep with him but more than not, he slept either on that broken sofa downstairs or fallen somewhere after a night of heavy drinking.

'My clothes…' The boy voiced, running to a pile of clothes next to a mattress placed on the floor. 'These are my clothes.'

'On the floor? For washing?'

'No, I just take them off and throw them there. The cupboard we had broke a few months ago.'

Now, Anna understood the condition the boy had been living in. 'Is that all of them?' she asked.

'Yes.'

'What about toys? Are there any you'd like to take? Books? Anything,' John spoke, looking around. William was at the bedroom door peeking in.

'The only toy I have is the soldier Will gave me,' Percy said. 'We didn't have much stuff.'

'All right then, why don't you show us where your granny kept her papers?' John suggested, sharing a knowing look with Anna. 'Maybe we will need your birth certificate, school papers, anything.'

'I think…' Percy thought for a moment. 'Granny had some boxes downstairs in the kitchen.'

'Let's go then,' Anna said, taking the few clothes the boy owned and putting them into a bag she had brought along.

'Now I know why you said you wouldn't miss your house, Percy.' William patted his friend back as the two walked ahead the adults.

'Yeah, your house is better.'

'Our house, Percy. It's our house now.'

Downstairs, Anna and John made their way across the littered kitchen, digging through boxes, trying to find anything important, but again, they found nothing concerning Percy.

'Old stuff...letters,' Anna sighed, putting one of the boxes back.

'Not even a paper from Percy's school. It's like he didn't even live here. What was this woman trying to do?' John said.

'She was doing nothing, that's the problem,' Anna shook her head angrily.

'Where are the boys?'

'I'll go to check. Keep looking, and maybe you'll find something.'

John nodded with a weak smile as Anna went in search of the boys, but at just that minute William walked in the kitchen.

'Oh! There you are.' Anna mussed his hair. 'Where's Percy?'

'He's in the parlour, looking for more boxes…' He approached his mother, grasping at her skirt, as he would do when he was only a baby trying to stand up on his own; as his sisters did now. His eyes big as he looked up at her. 'Why is this house so old? I don't like it?'

'It's probably no older than ours. It was just never cared for, darling. We'll be out of here soon. Stay with Daddy.' Anna held his round face between her hands, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. An overwhelming feeling suddenly washed over her. After so much suffering, life had been so kind to them, while to others it never ceased to disappoint. She walked to the parlour then, leaving Will to help John in finding Percy's name among all those papers.

'Percy? Where are you?' She walked in the next room, seeing Percy sitting on the old sofa. He was downcast, looking at something he held in his hands. 'What's the matter, darling?'

'I found this other box I never seen before,' the boy told her as she sat beside him. What he held was a photograph of a young woman. A young woman who resembled Percy so much, and although Anna was sure she knew who she was, she asked him anyway.

'Who's that?'

'It says Olivia…' Percy replied, turning the picture around to show her the name. 'My mum.'

'Oh...my, she was beautiful.' Truly beautiful, Anna thought, surprisingly beautiful...but then, George Dolan had been a handsome man too, in early days...before drink, smoke and a life of crime had aged him terribly.

'She was,' Percy nodded and when Anna wrapped her arm around his shoulders, he felt warm then, comfortably warm and cared for.

'You look a lot like her,' she told him.

'I didn't know that.'

'No?'

Percy shook his head. 'I only know she had red hair because uncle told me once.'

Anna bit her lip. 'Well, isn't it nice you found it? Now you know how she was.'

'Yes.'

'Percy?' John came in a moment later, followed by William. 'We can't find anything with your birth date, when is it, son?'

Percy only shrugged his shoulders, holding the picture of his mother to his chest. 'I don't have one. None of us did, I don't think.'

'Everyone has a birthday,' William stated, looking at his friend with a puzzled frown.

'Yeah but...well, I know I was born when mum died, and mum died in the Spring. Granny used to say she had lost her girl when the flowers were blooming, making Spring an endless Winter or something like that.'

'Spring…' John nodded. 'Do you know the month?'

'Could it be tomorrow,' Percy said. 'I wouldn't mind.'

'Yes! Tomorrow would be good! We already baked a cake this morning.' William agreed.

'No, it will be when it is,' John stopped the boys enthusiastic plan. 'That's what's right. You need to know when you were born, Percy.'

'Maybe we can go to Olivia's grave,' Anna suggested.

'Olivia?' John questioned.

'That's his mother's name.'

'Oh!'

'We can go to her grave. That will say when she died,' Anna said. 'We would know the day of Percy's birth then. Have you ever visited your mother's grave?'

'No...but granny did.'

'All right, it's settled then,' John decided.

'You and Will can pick flowers to take,' Anna smiled at the boys.

'Oh yes! We can, Percy!' William clapped his hands in excitement. 'I've never picked flowers for a grave.'

'Yes! I want to take my mum flowers.' Percy joined his friend's enthusiasm. 'I've never taken flowers to anyone's grave either.'

'All right then, I think we're all done here, aren't we?' John asked, looking over at Anna and waiting for her permission to leave.

'Indeed, we are! And it's almost time to feed the girls as well. Let's go home.'

'Who's that, Percy?' William pointed to the photograph his friend was carrying delicately in his hands as they walked back home, watching as, now and then, Percy chanced a look and a longing smile at it.

'My mum, Olivia.' Percy grinned, looking down at her features, tracing her eyes with his fingers. 'She's beautiful, isn't she? Mrs Bates said she was.'

'She is,' William nodded. 'You look like her and all.'

'Yeah...I think I do.'

xxx

'They will be walking pretty soon, Mum said.' William and Percy were in the bathroom, having a conversation about the kittens as they dressed in their pyjamas after a warm bath. It seemed that the little balls of fur were growing up to be quite adventurous and naughty, leaving Lily and Charlie rather worried about their whereabouts.

'Whiskers was trying to jump out of the cabinet, but Lily didn't let him.' Percy nodded. 'Do you think it hurts when their mummy carries them by their neck?'

'Nah, Mum said it doesn't, that's their way,' William reasoned. 'How else would they carry their babies?'

'Yeah, that's true.'

William dragged his stool from one corner of the bathroom to the sink, climbing up on it to see his image in the mirror, then, he took the boys comb, as John called it, and began to brush his hair exactly has his father did.

'You gotta brush your hair too, Percy. Mummy doesn't fancy messy boys in her house.'

Percy nodded, watching as his friend focused on the task, before handing him the comb.

'Like so?' the older boy asked, not finding the need to climb on the stool, instead, he rose on his tiptoes to see himself in the mirror.

'Yeah, like that,' William gestured. 'To the right.'

'How are you boys doing? Need help?' John peeked inside the bathroom.

'Look, Dad, we've dressed ourselves already,' William smiled.

'And now I'm brushing my hair just like yours, Mr Bates,' Percy added.

'My, my…we have two young gentlemen in this house,' John chuckled. 'Come on now, off you go. It's time for bed...I'll be joining you in a minute. Wait. Did you brush your teeth?'

Both boys nodded they did and ran off to the bedroom, ready to eagerly await their bedtime story, now one of Percy's favourite parts of the day. He had heard stories before, like the ones his teacher sometimes read, when he bothered to show up at school, but they couldn't compare to the tales Mr Bates told. There was something about how he told the story, something in his voice, so soothing, so calm, and even if he was reading it from a book, he had the ability to put you right in the middle of the tale.

'I asked Dad to start reading us Gulliver tonight. He's read it before to me but it's one of my favourites,' William told his friend, taking the book from the shelf.

'I don't think I've ever- Oh!' Something caught Percy's attention before he could finish his sentence, and slowly, he walked to his nightstand without saying a word.

'What is it, Percy?'

'It's...my mum's photograph,' Percy replied, touching a beautiful silver frame. 'It was under my pillow, and now it's here.'

At that moment, Anna came in the room with a stack of clean clothes in her arms.

'Don't make too much noise, boys. The babies are asleep,' she said quietly, placing the clothes inside the wardrobe. 'Daddy won't be long now; he's just finishing his tea. Oh, did you like the frame, Percy? I thought it would be nice to have your mother watching over you as you sleep.'

The boy nodded, moved by the gesture. 'I love it. Thank you, Mrs Bates.'

'We're going to have to think of something for you to call me other than Mrs Bates, aren't we?' she smiled at the boy. 'Have you chosen your story for tonight?'

'Yes, Gulliver,' William said.

'Oh nice, Percy is going to enjoy it very much. I'm going for my bath now. Goodnight.' She kissed the top of their heads before leaving the room, taking particular notice of Percy. The boy was silent, and only smiled at her, but she could see he was touched. He thanked her again, and she ran a hand through his thick, red hair, and the boys were left alone.

Percy took the frame in his hands and sat down on his bed, looking at it with a smile on his lips.

'Are you all right, Percy?' William asked worriedly, sitting beside his friend and putting an arm around his shoulders.

'I am,' the older boy nodded. 'I really like your mum and your dad.'

'They really like you too. And I do too.'

Percy looked over at William, and if this conversation had been held a few months ago, he would have said something like, ' _You soft, flowery chump! Stop it before I punch you in the face.'_ But tonight he only grinned, circling William's shoulders with his arm too. 'I like you too, Will. I reckon we really are brothers now.'

xxx

'Hello, you,' Anna whispered from the doorway of the children's bedroom, fresh from her bath. She didn't want to wake them. 'Are you all done?'

'I am,' John replied back as softly. 'Look at him,' he gestured toward Percy, and when Anna looked, she saw the boy sleeping soundly, holding his mother's frame tightly against his chest.

'Aw, he's holding the photograph?'

John walked to her. 'Yes. He fell asleep looking at her, I don't think he cared about my story tonight, bless him,' he chuckled.

'Poor child.'

'Don't worry; I'm sure he will sleep good tonight. He's at peace.'

'I think so too.'

John motioned for Anna to walk ahead, closing the door behind him.

'I feel so sorry for him…' she sighed as they walked to their room. 'I can't believe how he was living. It's no wonder he wanted to be here all the time.'

John nodded, putting his arm around her. 'I feel sorry for him too but look at what he has now. We'll make sure he's well taken care of.'

'And loved, won't we?' Anna stopped, looking up at him for an answer.

'Of course,' John said.

'Honestly, John, do you think you can love him?'

He smiled at her, memory taking him back in time. 'You once said I was tribal, that no child but mine would do...but I have to tell you something…'

'What?' she asked, looking a bit confused at the smug look on his face.

'That's probably the only time in your life you were wrong about me.' He chuckled then, kissing her cheek.

'How so?' she insisted.

'I wanted children with you, the mix of both of us. To look at them and see a part of you and me, but that doesn't mean I couldn't love another child. You taught me many things, and one of the most important ones was that love never wears out, with time, it only grows.'

'You are very charming tonight, you know?' Anna eyed him from head to toe.

'Just tonight?'

She giggled at his words, and he couldn't help but join in.

'We are all so lucky to have you,' she said, running a teasing finger along the exposed skin of his neck.

'And I'm the luckiest for all of you, Percy, too.'

'Thank you.'

'No need for that, love.' He held her close to his chest, resting his chin atop her head. 'Loving me back is the best thanks you could give me.'

'So I won't need to thank you ever again then?'

He heard her giggle once more, and before she could react, he picked her up in his arms.

'Cheeky,' he said, kissing the tip of her nose before walking into their bedroom. Once there, he gently tossed her on the bed, knowing too well that the look on her face meant so much more than sleeping for both.

xxx

 _Anna's Journal Entry_

 _April 28th, 1928 9:45 pm_

 _We went to the Dolan cottage yesterday, and it was worse than I could have ever imagined. We had no idea Percy had been living in such squalor. And I doubt he was ever shown any love. We searched all through the house trying find paperwork on him, a birth certificate, school enrollment papers, just anything really. We found nothing. Not even a baby picture. It was almost as if his granny had tried to make him disappear. I feel so sad that we didn't help him sooner, but as John said to me, we're here for him now, and that's what matters._

 _I came home with a pitiful bag of clothes. I'll wash and mend them, but I still think most will be thrown out. I want him to have at least a couple of new trousers and shirts to start back to school next Monday. And shoes, definitely new shoes. We'll go shopping for that later this week. Will has more than enough underwear and socks. They can share for the time being._

 _This afternoon we walked over to the cemetery to find Olivia Dolan's grave. Percy had never seen it. I let the boys pick flowers from our garden. We learned Percy's birthday, too, from the date of her death. May twentieth. He never knew it, can you imagine? He said they didn't have birthdays. The boys were especially happy to realise they both born in May, albeit two years apart._

 _Oddly enough it was a very pleasant afternoon. Percy sat on the grass in front of the small tombstone and introduced himself to his mama, and he even introduced us to her as well. When we were ready to leave, I heard Percy tell her he would be back to see her soon. Afterwards, John and the boys and I walked to Maurice's Sweet Shoppe and bought some sticky buns which we took back to the hotel to share with the staff._

 _John will go to see Mrs Dolan tomorrow, I think. I'm a bit concerned she won't sign his care over to us. I'll never understand how a mother or grandmother could have so little compassion in her heart. John says she will sign without thinking twice._

 _I'm glad now that Percy decided not to see her. She doesn't deserve him. That sounds harsh, but it's how I feel._

 _~ Anna Bates_

xxx

'What a beautiful day today…' John took in a deep breath, feeling the gentle Spring breeze blowing against his face. He and Anna walked hand in hand, the two boys ahead of them, both holding a bouquet of garden flowers. The clouds from the previous day seemed to have dispersed for good and the smile on William and Percy's faces almost contradicted the purpose of this walk.

'It reminds me of when I was a girl,' Anna said.

'Really?'

'Yes...my father died in the Spring too, and every Spring and Summer I would go to his grave, almost every day. I missed him so much. I remember I used to take a few flowers from the graves that had plenty and place them on those that had none. I felt sorry that some people were remembered and others would be forgotten,' she told him, looking up at the blue sky.

'You've always been too kind.'

'I suppose,' she giggled, teasing him and he couldn't help but join her.

'But just look at the size of those bouquets!' John spoke, calling the boy's attention with a playful smirk. 'Are there any flowers left in our garden or...?'

'I've never picked flowers for my mum's grave so now I'm making up to it,' Percy explained, eyeing his bouquet proudly. 'Mrs Bates said I could.'

'And that's a very sweet thought, Percy,' Anna assured the boy.

'Yeah, Will wanted to bring some too because he's a softy…' Percy looked over at his friend, who walked beside him carrying a bouquet of his own. 'And that's good.'

They reached the cemetery gate. It was only in the churchyard across the street from the hotel, walking in slowly and taking notice the graves they already knew.

'Let's look for it then,' John suggested. 'Olivia Dolan. You boys look that way, and Anna and I will look this way.'

It took them some time to find it. William and Percy would stop by the graves of those who had unusual names and wrinkle their noses; for Anna and John, it was the children's graves that gave them the hardest time. Olivia Dolan rested at one of the edges of the graveyard, right under a big oak tree, and it seemed that her stone was in pretty good shape, being only a few years old.

'Look! I found it!' Percy shouted. 'I found my mum's grave!'

'She's in a beautiful place; I must say,' Anna approached the tombstone, cleaning some leaves that had fallen on it. 'And in a good state.'

'Mrs Dolan must have come here to clean it often,' John said. 'And look! May twentieth.'

'What does that mean?' Percy asked, confused.

'That's the day your mother died, Percy, the day you were born,' Anna explained.

'Bugger me! I was born next month?'

'Me too, Percy!' William shouted, excited beyond belief by this discovery. 'We were both born in the same month!'

'That's grand, Will. It's like we are twins, almost.'

'Well…' John pursed his lips, trying to suppress a chuckle, 'Almost,' as Anna smiled lovingly at the boys.

'Maybe you'd like to say something to her now,' she encouraged. 'Place the flowers on top of the stone.'

Percy nodded before clearing his throat. 'Hello, Mum,' he began. 'I'm Percy, your son, and I brought you some flowers.' The boy placed the bouquet he had carefully gathered on top of the stone with her name. 'I thought you would like that because I never did, I didn't know…'

He looked up at John and Anna and they gesture for him to continue. 'Do you want us to leave you alone for a moment?' John asked.

'No, you don't need to,' Percy said, kneeling on the grass, William did the same. 'I want you to meet Mr and Mrs Bates and William. They are taking care of me now, so you don't need to worry about me. There's also Finn and Fee and Mr Eamon but they didn't come. Mrs Bates said you are looking after me always but now, if you want to take a rest sometimes, you can because now I have a family who watches over me all the time, even when I don't really need to be watched over..'

John felt Anna's hand reach for his, squeezing it softly. When he looked over at her, she was teary-eyed, listening attentively to what Percy was saying.

'Anyway…' Percy took a deep breath. 'I wish I had met you, but now I have your photograph on my nightstand so I know how you were. You were very pretty, mum. I will be visiting you more often now that I know where you are. And I'll bring you flowers every time, I promise.'

'That was a beautiful speech, Percy,' John told him with a smile. 'Beautiful and moving.'

'Thank you, Mr Bates. I thought I should be kinda soft this time too.'

'There are times soft is all you should be, you know,' John said, mussing the boy's hair.

'Can we put these flowers on the graves that have none?' William asked, looking at his bouquet. 'It's sad that some don't have anyone to bring them some.'

'Oh!' John laughed heartily at his son's words and looked over at Anna. 'I reckon he's your son, Mrs Bates.'

Anna giggled. 'Of course, you can, darling. That's very sweet of you.'

'I'll help you, Will. I think my mum would want her neighbours to have flowers too.''

The two boys spent some time embellishing the surrounding graves, even the ones having funny names. They cleaned them of dirt and leaves and made sure everyone had a flower on their tombstone.

'All right, boys, let's go home! It's almost time for tea!' Anna called them from the cemetery's gates, her arm circling John's.

'We're coming, mum!' William replied, running to his parents, but Percy reminded behind, taking a quick moment to go over his mother's grave one more time.

'I love my new family, mum. And I love you too. I live just on the other side of the road, so I'll see you soon.' He blew a kiss towards her name, after making sure the others couldn't see what he was doing.

Every Sunday after church, visiting Olivia's grave would become a tradition for them.

xxx

'There's something I need to tell you, John.' Anna sat down at the edge of the bed, her eyes glued on the wedding ring she now fiddled with. He could tell she was nervous, worried even, and he was quick to set the book he was reading aside.

'What's the matter, love?' he asked, reaching out for her, but when he did, she pulled away.

'Anna?'

'I'm pregnant,' she confessed.

'What?! Pregnant? Oh God.' He smiled broadly, his eyes watering with emotion, his heart racing in his chest. 'Another child?!'

'Yes…' but the way she spoke, the way she looked so sad about all of it made his thoughts turn serious.

'What's wrong, love? Aren't you happy?'

'John...the baby is not yours.'

'What?!'

'It belongs to Sergeant Willis,' she confessed.

'Wil- Willis?! Sergeant Willis?!'

'I'm sorry, John but...I've fallen in love with him.'

He felt the colour wash from his skin. He was sure he was going to throw up, and he was sure after doing so, he was going to die. At that very moment, their bedroom door was flung open, and Willis walked in.

'I'll kill you, you bastard!' John jumped out of the bed and went for the officer's neck. 'You are a dead man!'

'John, please no! I love him!' Anna begged him to stop as Willis tried his best to get away from John's grasp, but it was too late, he was set to kill the man and he would do it, right then and there!

 **x**

'John?! Wake up!' Anna slapped his shoulder, after trying everything she could think of to wake him up.

'Let me at that bloody bastard…' John snapped out of it at once, opening his eyes to the bright light of the lamp. His heart was galloping, and sweat gathered on his brow. 'What?!'

'You were turning and tossing like a madman! And then you jumped out of bed cursing and swinging your arms...what's wrong? Were you having a nightmare?' she asked him.

'Urg, I think I was.' He ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to remember. 'Oh my! Indeed, I was!'

Anna smiled, relieved, 'And I was there too, I heard you saying my name.'

He eyed her then, with a suspicious look. 'You told me you were pregnant again.'

'Goodness! And that's a nightmare?' she teased.

'And then…' he pulled himself back, to rest against the headboard.

'And then what?' Anna asked. 'Come on. John, tell me.'

'You said Sergeant Willis was the father.'

'Oh my Lord!' She brought one hand to her mouth to muffle her laughter. 'That's insane! Why would dream that?'

'Don't ask, I don't know myself,' he replied, chuckling at his own dream.

'You are so silly,' she told him, shaking her head. 'Even when you sleep.'

John sighed in agreement, closing his eyes for a moment. The dream was still so vivid in his memory. Possibly the worst dream ever...well, there was that one time he dreamed he woke up naked in Mrs Patmore's bed...no, this was worse.

'And Willis of all people!' Anna added with a giggle. 'Lay down and hold me. You'll feel better,'she suggested, holding out her arms to him and shooting him a mischievous look.

'You promise?' He came to her, wrapping his arms around her as Anna buried her face in the crook of his neck.

'What if I was pregnant?' she asked, her voice muffled against his skin.

'Oh God, Anna, what are you telling me?'

'Nothing like that, but...what if it happened?'

'Well,' John tightened his grip around her, before placing a kiss on the crown of her head. 'I would be happy of course unless Willis were the father,' he joked, and that earned him a good smack on his back. 'Ouch! Stop!'

'I would be happy too,' she said.

'What are you telling me?' He looked down at her, cocking his eyebrow.

'And again, nothing like that,' Anna rolled her eyes. 'But if it happens, I'd be happy, just not yet. The babies are still...babies, and they aren't even walking and talking.'

'We will have our hands full with those two. It'll be tiring but also I can't wait for it.'

'Me too. And then, we have our four children already, with Percy.' Anna stated, burying her face back in his neck.

'That's true…'

'Goodnight, darling. No more crazy nightmares like that one, please,' she advised.

'I hope not! Maybe one of those dreams, where you and I make love on the kitchen table, would be nice,'

She drew back again, looking up at him with a soft blush on her cheeks. 'John Bates! Is that a reoccurring dream?'

'One of those I dream when I'm awake, actually. That, and the one where we're in the boy's treehouse.'

'What? The boys don't have a treehouse.'

'I promised we'd build them one this Summer.'

They both laughed at his words and with a final kiss, they fell asleep. No more crazy dreams that night...only the one about making love on the kitchen table.

In the kitten cabinet, the full moon was giving extra energy to the little ones. Anna and John would wake in the morning with small balls of fur all over their room; Lily watched over them, spread in the beam of the early sunlight that came through the window and Charlie stood guard by the cabinet door. Indeed, one big happy family.


	74. For Good & Proper

**A/N:** We hope you enjoy this chapter of _The Anna & _Mr _Bates Journal_. We don't own John  & Anna, but we love them as much as if we did. We do own Eamon, Will, the twins, and Percy. Terriejane & Handy-for-the-bus welcome your reviews. They make our day. :)

 **For Good & Proper**

 _Friday, April 29th ~_

From the moment John climbed out of bed, wishing he could stay with Anna, who was still sleeping soundly, he knew this was going to be a very long morning.

He washed, dressed and took his breakfast quietly; a glass of milk and a piece of toast, reading the documents one last time. Documents that Mrs Dolan would have to sign, and that he needed to take to the hospital before nine. The time had been settled with a local solicitor and now it seemed so far off. He looked up at the kitchen clock. _7.10._ At moments like these, he hated his habit of rising so early. These two hours would take an age to go by so he decided to take out the Journal and record his thoughts.

x

 _Friday, April 29th ~_

 _If I'd been asked a month ago to predict where we'd be today...I would not even have come close, because today is the day we officially take custody of Percy Dolan, hopefully. I have an appointment with my solicitor to see his granny in two hours. I must admit I'm a bit worried about meeting with her. We will be asking her to sign a document giving Percy over into our care, permanently. I think she'll sign. She's been heard many times saying she wants to be shed of the boy. I don't think there'll be a problem, but I also don't think she's the most rational person around._

 _I know Percy wants to be with us and he's happy here, but Anna tells me he goes quiet at times and he's mentioned his granny's name almost wistfully. The woman treated him horribly since the day he was born, but I don't think he honestly ever realised it. It's just the way his life was._

 _Anna and I have vowed to never speak ill of the woman in front of Percy and I've had to take my father aside a couple of times to stem a tirade against her. Whatever else she is, she's his grandmother and the only real family he's ever had. And she is a tie to his mother._

 _Will is as happy as I've ever seen him. This is all like a dream come true, as far as he's concerned. Oh, the plans they have for the summer! I'm sure they'll have their squabbles, they always have, but that's normal with siblings._

 _One morning last week I watched them from my window in the office. They were looking up as they walked around the old cedar tree which lost its top to a lightening strike last Spring. I'd been thinking about having it taken down, but we've been told it was over five hundred years old and I hesitated to do that. And now it was obvious to me that they were planning something. Possibly something dangerous. I decided I should check up on what they were plotting._

x

'Morning, boys. What are you up to?' I asked, walking up behind them and causing them to jump and Will to hide something behind his back.

'Oh, hey Mr Bates! We're...uh….'

'What's that behind your back, Will?'

'Hey, Daddy…,' and he showed me a magazine. I don't know where they found it. It was folded open to a picture of a treehouse in a tree similar to the one we were standing under. 'Will you build this for us. I told Percy how good you are at building things.'

'Yeah, Mr Bates! That would be really great!'

I took the magazine from Will's hand and studied it for a minute. By this point, both boys were hanging on me and jumping up and down. I shook them off and began circling the tree.

'Can you do it, Dad? Can you? Me and Percy will help,' Will was fairly shouting with excitement.

'Hm, I think I can. Not as fancy as this one, but, yes. I can do this, with some help from Caleb and Archie, and you boys, of course. It might take a few weeks, but it would put this old tree to good use. There's quite a bit of lumber left from the gazebo. And we'll need to check with Mum first, but I don't see why not…'

Every boy needs a treehouse and I am no exception.

x

 _Another thirty minutes and I need to leave for my meeting._

 _Percy will be starting back to school on Monday. That's causing Will no small amount of anguish. He wants to go so badly - almost as much as Percy doesn't. What a pair they are._

 _We'll have to watch Percy like a hawk to making sure he doesn't start skipping school again. To that end, Will and I will walk him to the school gate and Anna and the girls will pick him up. I'll speak to Mr Molesley about keeping an eye on him at lunch. Lunchtime, in the past, has been when he usually made his get-a-way. This might seem overly cautious, but we need to set down some rules for him. Still, at heart, he's a free-spirit and probably always will be._

 _Anna thinks he's been picked on at school before, about his disreputable uncle, surely, but also on his appearance, his shoddy clothing, all nothing the poor lad could help. So, tomorrow we're going shopping for new clothes which he needs desperately._

 _Time to put this away and walk down to the Cottage Hospital. Wish me luck. Things are changing and they're changing fast._

 _~John Bates_

x

'Mr Bates, right on time.' The solicitor greeted him, tipping his hat in a respectful manner.

'Good morning, Mr Wells.'

'Ready to have things settled before noon?' the man asked him, with a cheery smile.

'Oh yes, I'm more than ready for that.'

They walked inside the hospital, where Doctor Clarkson met them right away, showing them to Mrs Dolan's bed. 'This seems like a good time to see her. She's alert and as reasonable as I've seen her, which isn't saying much. She'll be leaving tomorrow,' the doctor said. 'We've found a home for her.'

'That's good,' John nodded, relieved.

'It will do her better than staying here. She can't take care of herself any longer. Her heart is weak, she gets very tired whenever she walks. The death of her son nearly did her in,' Clarkson explained as they walked along the hall. 'And, well...she says there's nothing here for her. We found a place in Lancaster, she's from there.'

'That's a long way!' John exclaimed, quite surprised.

'Yes, it is but that's what she wanted. She said she wanted to go back home. She only came here after marrying. Her husband was from York.'

'I see…'

'Mrs Dolan,' Doctor Clarkson went ahead as they neared her bedside, and with a calm voice he said, 'How are we doing today?'

'We? _I_ feel like I'm dead, that's how.' The old woman spat out the words in annoyance. 'No better than tomorrow, I assure you. No better than the last few years either.'

'Oh, I'm sure you are better, Mrs Dolan, the nurse was saying you walked a bit last night,' the Doctor tried in vain to cheer her up.

'I had to drag myself, to do it, that's what I did. Oh! Do I have visitors now?'

'Don't you remember, Mr Bates?' The Doctor placed a hand on John's shoulder, as he smiled down at the old woman.

'Mr Bates…' She eyed him from head to toe, sneering, 'I do, yes. The bloke from Grantham Arms.'

'The gentleman who's taking care of your grandson, Mrs Dolan,' Clarkson replied in an almost scolding manner.

'Ah! Taking care…as if! No one could care for that child. He's the devil, all right.'

At her words, John had to hold his tongue and take a deep breath and shake away the feeling of parental protection washing over him. Who did she think she was? How could anyone talk about a child like that, least of all her own grandchild? Now he knew why his father said what he did about this woman, and why the boy was the way he was.

Doctor Clarkson noticed John's distress and tried to move things along. 'Mrs Dolan...'

'All right, but he ain't good, I tell ya. He's got the blood of his grandpa in him. That man was an evil piece of shit.'

That's when John spoke, trying as best as he could not to sound too harsh, after all, she was nearly old enough to be his mother and she was not the sanest person to ever walk the earth. 'I assure you, Mrs Dolan, Percy is a good lad, we are very happy to have him with us.'

The woman narrowed her eyes as if to size John up. 'You're happy to have him with ya? You're a fool then, and you should have taken him in sooner! Would have spared me some trouble, it would. Had enough on my plate with my...George.' She began to sob then, and from her sleeve, she took a handkerchief that she brought to her eyes. 'That boy robbed me of my daughter he did. My sweet, darling Olivia. An angel on earth, she was. Took after my very own mother, may God give them peace. That whelp killed her on the day he was born. Oh, my poor girl...my poor Olivia!' the woman wailed.

'We're here for you to sign a document, Mrs Dolan,' the solicitor spoke at last. '...giving one Percy Dolan over to the care of Mr and Mrs Bates. Do you sign it freely?'

Jeanette Dolan's head snapped up. 'Oh, I do! Give it here, I'll sign your blasted paper. The sooner I get rid of that pest, the sooner I'll have a bit of peace in my life.'

The papers were signed, and John could finally take a deep, relieving breath. Memory took him back, to a time where he wanted Percy as far away as possible, a time much different from now. How things change, how unpredictable is life... now, knowing that the boy was in their care made him so him happy, and he couldn't wait to get home and tell everyone the good news.

But before going, there was something else he felt compelled to ask, and he took the opportunity to do so when Mr Wells and Doctor Clarkson stepped aside to talk to each other.

'Do you think your Olivia would like to hear you speaking of her son in the way that you do?' John asked, in a low voice. The papers secure in his hands. 'Do you think she would like you treating him so harshly?'

Mrs Dolan was silent for a moment, taking in John's words. Suddenly, he saw tears in her eyes again. 'I had her when I was forty-five, you know? She was my gift from God. Then that little...the likes of him...he's got her eyes, you know? Her hair, her smile...day after day, watching him grow so much like her, I couldn't take it. No one could! And I wouldn't take it. I'm not a forgiving person, Mr Bates. Maybe you are, but I ain't. I wasn't born for charity.'

'Not even for your daughter?'

'That boy, he killed her. That's it. And he can look like her all he wants, it won't bring her back! And now, even my George is gone. I just hope...I just hope I won't last too long either. I don't want to.'

'One last question, Mrs Dolan, then you'll not hear from me again.' John managed a sad smile. After everything, now he pitied this woman. This ignorant and miserable woman, who probably never knew what happiness was. Whose life had been as bitter as she was now.

'What's that then?'

'Who's Percy's father? The boy says he does-,'

'I'm tired, go away.' Mrs Dolan turned her face from him before he could finish. 'You have what you want now, don't you? Leave me be.'

'But-'

'Bloody hell, are you deaf?' she yelled, sitting up in bed, furiously gesturing for him to go. 'Get out!'

John stepped back and nodded his head. 'Have a good day, Mrs Dolan,' then he turned and walked away. That's the last he would ever see of Jeanette Dolan. They might never know who Percy's birth father was. For all intents and purposes, Anna and he were his parents now...and that's what really mattered.

xxx

 _Saturday, April, 30th_

Saturday was the day Percy had been looking forward to the whole week! A day of shopping in the village - and it wasn't just any kind of shopping - but shopping for him.

'Boys!'

Anna called from the kitchen window; William and Percy had been spending their afternoon in the garden, playing with the kittens next to one of the big lilac bushes. They had asked Anna if they could bring the little ones outside, just for a bit, so they could feel the grass and enjoy the good weather of late; of course Anna had allowed it, and Lily seemed to be happy too, enjoying some sun on her shiny fur.

'Bring the kittens inside and get ready to go.'

They did as she said, carrying each two kittens in their hands, under the attentive eyes of mother cat Lily, who followed them inside right away.

'They loved it, Mummy!' William said with a big grin as he came in the door, Percy following behind. 'They even tried to walk and all!'

'Yeah! Pearly didn't leave my side though, she kept licking my fingers and my nose,' Percy told Anna. 'I think she loves me.'

'Of course, she does,' Anna said. 'They all do. Are you boys ready? Put your caps on, Daddy's waiting outside with the pram.'

'I can hardly wait to have new clothes!' Percy exclaimed. 'I never had new clothes before.'

'Well, you are going to have some now, so you can go to school all handsome.' Anna kneeled before him, brushing his thick hair with her fingertips and using a bit of saliva to mold one wild lock.

'School…?' Percy moaned, wrinkling his nose.

'School, indeed! Come here, Will, you have a smudge... here.' She then cleaned her son's cheek with her thumb. 'Clean boys are the best kind of boys. Now let's go before daddy grows tired of waiting.'

The boys ran out the front door where John waited with the twins all set inside their pram, and soon enough, the six were out and about in the village, entering the same stores where bought clothes for William and John.

x

'I think this one fits you perfectly, what you think?' Anna eyed Percy now, as he looked himself in the mirror. He was trying another pair of shorts; dark green ones with golden buttons.

'I like it! I like green,' the boy replied, smiling at his image. 'They look real good on me, don't they?'

'Everything looks good on a handsome boy like you,' she said, pinching the tip of his nose. 'It's settled then, we're taking these, and the brown ones, and the nice trousers for church, right?'

'Yes. And the shirts!'

'The shirts, yes,' Anna nodded. 'Now, all we need is a new pair of shoes.'

'New shoes?! That'll be grand.'

'Let's pay for this and see if the others are still waiting on the bench. Maybe we can sit down with them for a bit,' Anna said, taking the clothes they were buying. Percy would look like a new boy come Monday morning.

x

'How's it going? Bought everything you needed?' John asked, sitting on a bench under a hazel tree. William sat beside him eating a penny lick, while the twins were in their pram enjoying the view and people passing by.

'Yes. We need to buy shoes yet and then we're all done,' Anna smiled down at her husband, placing the boxes of new clothes on his lap.

John chuckled, 'I can go with him now, you stay with William and the girls.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes! Why don't you buy yourself a penny lick? William's been saying how good they are.'

'They really are!' William nodded, closing his eyes in delight.

'Do you want one, Percy?' John asked.

'I want to buy my new shoes first,' Percy replied. Penny licks he could have another time.

'I'll go with him then,' John insisted, standing from his seat and gesturing for Anna to take it. 'You sit down and enjoy this beautiful afternoon.'

x

'What about these?' John pointed out a pair brown shoes, much like the ones William had. 'What? They look nice.'

'I wouldn't mind having ones like yours.' Percy craned his neck, looking up to the shelves.

'Oh, you wouldn't, would you?' John laughed, finding it funny that Percy wanted to look like him lately. 'All right then...let's see…' he looked around the shop, spotting the perfect ones. 'Ah! Here, try these on...how do they fit?'

'I like 'em!' Percy exclaimed.

'But are they comfortable? Where's your toe, let me see…' John touched the edge of the boot. 'I think they're good. Walk around a bit to try them.'

'They feel good,' Percy said. 'And they look grand, don't they, Mr Bates?'

'Oh yes, very grand, indeed.'

'I look like you, almost.'

'I reckon you do,' John smiled. 'Want those? All right then, let's pay for them and then buy you a penny lick, what do you say?'

'Yes! But... I don't want to take them off.'

'You don't? All right, but you'll have to show them to Mr Quentin, so he knows you're taking them. Come on, now.'

It had been the best Saturday ever! Percy sat on the bench with his best friend, enjoying a penny lick and wearing the best-looking boots he had ever owned. Anna and John were each helping a girl walk on the grass, and the sound of their laughter was happier and louder than all the other sounds in the village, at least to Percy's ears. He loved this family of his. His new brother and sisters, his new Mama and Papa.

xxx

 _Monday, May 2nd ~_

… and when finally Monday came, Percy couldn't deny the excitement he felt. All right, maybe it was just due to the fact that he had new clothes for the first time in his life, and shoes, and a pretty notepad John had given him the previous day. Maybe it was also because Mr Bates and Will would accompany him to the school's gate. It was almost like he was a brand new boy, doing brand new things. Yes, he couldn't deny he was excited about it.

'Now, what do you have to do, Percy?' Anna asked him, as she as she made sure his cap was straight on his head.

'I have to behave…' the boy began to list what he had been told the night before. 'Can't swear. I can't call the teacher a dumb arse.'

'Good, that's good, what else?' Anna insisted. John and William listened attentively as they waited for him.

'Can't say shit?'

'That's part of swearing, Percy.' Anna shot him a look.

'Oh! I can't raise my voice and I can't leave the classroom without permission.'

'What about the other children?' John questioned.

'I can't beat them.'

'Exactly,' Anna said.

'But I only do when they make fun of me!'

'You should never do it, love,' she reasoned. 'If they make fun of you, you tell Mr Molesley and us, all right? Promise?'

'I promise.'

'Good boy!' Anna kissed the top of his head over his cap. 'Now, off with you before you're late. The girls and I will be waiting for you at the gate when you get out. And don't forget to eat the piece of cake you have in your lunch bag.'

'Will you hold my hand too, Mr Bates?' Percy smiled up at John. 'Just like you do with Will!'

'Of course, Percy. Let's go now.' John waved goodbye to Anna before taking each boy by their hand, and soon the three were walking up the path that led to the school.

From the door, Anna watched them go. She couldn't help but smile. It was the first time she sent a child off to school, and surprisingly enough it hadn't been her son, but somehow, she felt nervous and a bit sad. Well, she would have to get used to it. William would be going soon and her mornings would never be the same again.

x

'I wish I could go too,' William sighed as the school came into view.

'You don't know what you're talking about, Will,' Percy said, shaking his head.

'You'll go in a few months, William,' John spoke. 'And then you and Percy will see each other during lunch break.'

'I can't wait for it,' William stated.

'All right, here we are!' John stopped before the old building, spotting Mr Molesley by the door, greeting the children as they arrived.

'Good morning, Mr Bates! I'm glad to see you, and you Percy, and of course, William too.'

'Good morning Mr Molesley. How are you?' John asked.

'Good, very good. I was expecting to see you this morning,' Molesley smiled. 'Are you ready for today's lessons, Percy?'

'I won't say I am, 'cause I ain't,' Percy replied, averting his eyes from the teacher.

'Percy,' John squeezed the boy's hand softly, but in a scolding manner.

'Oh, not to worry, Mr Bates. What matters is that he's here and he's here to stay.'

Percy eyed Molesley with a scowl.

'He is, Mr Molesley, I assure you.'

'Do you know I am coming in a few months too?' William told the teacher. 'When mummy doesn't need me to help her with my sisters anymore?'

'Oh really? I'll be looking forward to that, young Will,' Molesley chuckled.

'Yeah! And I can't wait. I'm not like Percy because I really want to go to school.'

'Oh, I'm glad! That's not something we hear often.' The teacher patted Will's head. 'Let's go inside, Percy? It's time.'

'I suppose,' Percy shrugged his shoulders, before turning to face John.

'Have a good day, Percy. Behave, hm?' John advised and before he could react, Percy wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him tight.

'I will. I promise.'

John leaned down to the boy then, and taking the cap from his head, he placed a kiss against his red hair.

'Take your cap now,' he said, smiling at the boy. '...and go inside like Mr Molesley told you. I'll see you later, son.'

'See ya later, Percy.' William waved at his friend.

'See ya, Will,' said Percy, hanging his head as if on his way to the gallows.

'Uh, Mr Molesley…' John called the teacher aside for a moment. 'Don't let him leave without me, all right? Even if he begs. He knows I'll fetch him but...we're still teaching him rules.'

'Don't worry, Mr Bates. He won't go anywhere without you or Mrs Bates. I'll make sure of that.'

'Thank you. Have a good day, Mr Molesley.'

'You too, Mr Bates. William.'

Mr Molesley went inside after that, and John and William returned home. Much like Anna, John felt a bit nervous for Percy but also happy that the boy would now have a chance at a good education. And truth to be told, he really couldn't wait to see Percy later that afternoon and hear all about his day. The boy was already a big part of their lives, a very important one, and after being assured he would stay with them for good, the attachment began to take place. He was their child now.

xxx

 _Tuesday, May 3th ~_

 _Hi, my name is Percy and Mr Bates said I could write in here just like Will does. He says it will help me with my spelling and make my letters better, and because I'm part of the family now. He told me to write from my heart. I'm not sure what that means, but I'll try. Mr. Bates is going to read it when I'm done._

 _I live with Mr and Mrs Bates now because Granny couldn't take care of me anymore. My mum's name is Olivia and she's beautiful and dead. She died on the day I was born. Mrs Bates says that it wasn't my fault, it just happens that way sometimes. She told me I look like my mum and she put Mum's photograph in a silver frame for me and put it next to my bed. And Mr Bates said we'll visit Mum at her grave and take her flowers every Sunday. I didn't know where it was before, but she's right across the lane from my new house, in the churchyard._

 _I sleep in a nice bed here. I don't think I ever did sleep in a real bed before. I share it with my new brother, Will Bates. He's my best friend. I have two little sisters and a grandad now too. He's kind of grumpy, and sometimes we fight, but I think he likes me. I like him._

 _Today at tea Mrs Bates asked me again what I want to call her and Mr Bates. She's like a mum to me now, and I love her, but it doesn't seem right to call her that 'cause I just met my own mum for the first time last week. I've been thinking about it though and I've decided. I'll tell them tonight at dinner._

 _I'll probably live here forever because Granny signed a paper saying I could. I'm glad. I like it here._

 _~ Percy_

x

 _Tuesday, May 3rd ~_

 _Hi, it's me, William Bates._

 _Percy's writing in our journal today too. He lives with us now and he's my new brother. We're going to have lots of fun! We were writing in our hide-out under the kitchen table but my dad said we had to come out and write at the table properly. So that's where we are now. He's sitting here too, drinking his tea. He'll check what we write._

 _Daddy and I have been walking Percy to school this week. I sure wish I could start school. I told Mum I'm ready but she say's she needs my help with the twins for a few more months and that I can start at the end of Summer. Percy says it's not very fun anyway and he wishes I could go in his place, but I think he might be saying that to make me feel better._

 _My pea patch is starting to grow! Mum says we'll be eating big bowls of them soon enough if Dad and I don't eat all of them raw first. They're so good._

 _At story time, last night Daddy said he was going to see about getting a bunk bed for me and Percy. He said he knows a man who might have one. That would be great but we both want to sleep on the top bunk. Mum said we'd figure something out. I think it should be me because I've been here longer._

 _Grandad's taking us fishing after Percy gets home tomorrow if it isn't raining. I sure hope it's not raining. When it gets dark, we're going to use Dad's torch and go out in the garden and look for fishing worms. There's some big ones in there!_

 _It looks like Percy's done, so I guess I am too. I'll let you know how many fish we catch._

 _~William Bates_

xxx

'Oh, that fish is smelling good!' Eamon said, sniffing the air around him as Anna placed the platter of fried fish in the middle of the table. 'And knowin' you caught them yourself makes it all the better!'

Eamon, William and Percy's fishing adventure that afternoon had been a success. The three of them had had headed for the stream as soon as Percy arrived home from school, with the important task of bringing dinner home and success had been theirs. They were now seated to eat a banquet worthy of a king, according to Anna, with fried potatoes, honey glazed carrots and bread and cheese.

'William and I caught that big one together!' Percy bragged, puffing out his chest.

'It was really heavy!' William added, opening his eyes extra wide to make his point. 'Percy and I caught almost all of them, didn't we, Grandad?'

Eamon didn't respond, he just continued eating.

'We did! And all by ourselves. I had to hit 'em like this…' Percy gestured how he had done it. 'And then they were dead. William didn't want to do it because he felt sorry for 'em..'

William nodded, pouting his lips.

'And you were acting like you caught them all!' John laughed, looking over at his father. 'Taking advantage of the boy's, I see.'

'Pfff...I didn't say that...and I was there telling 'em how to do it, which is as important as catching. There's a way to kill a fish, you know. It needs technique, I taught 'em that. Just because he caught a fish with his hands once, by accident, mind you,' Eamon rolled his eyes, 'he thinks he's the best fisherman around.'

Anna giggled at the usual bickering between father and son. Then looked right at them and said, ' _Boys_ , please. Eat your food and quit arguing.'

'I wouldn't mind being a fisherman all the time…' Percy thought aloud as Anna placed his plate before him. 'Maybe I _should_ be one. Maybe I should not go to school anymore and just go fishing. We could have fish for dinner every night, you know.'

William began to eat right away. The fish was delicious! 'Yum…'

'You are pushing your luck, son,' John shot Percy a look. 'You can go fish after school whenever you want, but that's it.'

'Yeah but…' Percy sighed, resting his elbows on the table to support his long face, and with his tongue, he tried to draw a piece of carrot from his plate into his mouth. 'If I went earlier I would catch more fish.'

'Darling, where are your manners! Sit up straight, no elbows, and use your fork…' Anna instructed. 'And John's right. School is more important than fishing, and that's that.'

'All right…' Percy replied weakly, bringing his fork filled with fish and potatoes to his mouth. 'But... I might take a rest tomorrow…' he tried to speak and chew at the same time. '...like I used to do. Only tomorrow... because I'm tired of school already.'

'Don't talk with your mouth full, Percy,' William told his friend.

'Exactly Will,' John smiled at his son. 'And I'm afraid you'll have to go, Percy. You won't be missing classes anymore. It's settled and you know it,' John told him.

'Ugh,' Percy moaned.

'There are rules we have to follow, son. And going to school every day without missing any class, is one of them. You'll thank me for it someday,' John reasoned with the child.

'But why...it's so boring?'

'I wish I could go instead,' William stated, looking downcast.

Eamon was as silent as a mouse, relishing the food before him. When he ate, the world would usually stop.

'Me too,' Percy continued his moaning. 'I could work at the hotel with you, and William could go in my place.'

'I already told you that won't do,' John insisted.

'Ah school…' Eamon sighed aloud, finally proving he was still there with them. 'Never liked going either. It's as bad as bad can be...'

'Father,' John scolded. 'You're not helping.'

'I wasn't finished yet, dammit. Always interrupting my thoughts. But Percy, it's a sacrifice worth making. Without an education, you ain't going far. See me, a sailor, a simple man. Why was going to school so important? 'Cause one day, the captain needed help with lists and counts and all that stuff, and he was as dumb as a door, so I said I could do it. I'm good at Mathematics and Writing, and next thing you know I was his right-hand man and earning more than all the others.'

'Is that true?' John asked, always dubious of his father's stories.

'Damn right it's true, and that's why I was able to send my wife and son all the money I sent so they could live a comfortable life.'

'See, Percy? Grandad is a good example of why going to school will help you later in life,' Anna smiled at the boy.

'All right, all right...I know I won't get away with it anyhow.' Percy gave in.

'You certainly won't,' John chuckled, mussing the boy's hair.

'Oh!' Percy exclaimed all of a sudden. 'Oh! I figured out what I'm going to call you now.'

'Oh yes? Tell us then,' Anna encouraged.

'Mama and Papa Bates, because you are Mum and Dad to Will, but I ain't like Will, not exactly, so I'll call you Mama and Papa because it's almost the same, but it's not quite. And my Mum is my Mum,' the boy explained.

'That's a very good idea, Percy!' Anna clapped her hands together. 'No more Mr and Mrs Bates then.'

'Nope.' Percy smiled, chancing a look at John to see if he had been as pleased as Anna.

'I like that just fine, son,' John told him. 'I like Papa much better than Mr Bates.' He winked at the boy with a delighted grin and their reactions made Percy's day, even more than fishing.

'What about me?' Eamon asked with a frown.

'Grandad, because I never had a grandad before. So I can call you that, can't I?'

'Oh, of course, you can,' Eamon chuckled heartily. 'As long as respect comes with the name.'

'Father,' John scolded him again.

'What?!'

'I'm very happy to be your Mama, Percy. Very, very happy,' Anna said, kissing the boy's cheek.

'Yeah, me too,' Percy smiled rather shyly. He was still getting used to Anna's odd need to kiss and hug her children. For him, it was still something strange.

'Let's finish dinner before it gets cold!' John suggested. 'William is winning, look at this plate!' William grinned at his father, before digging in again. 'And I heard there was a chocolate pudding for dessert, made by the best cook in the world, Mrs Mummy Mama Anna Bates.'

They all laughed at John's banter and began to eat. If this was going to be Percy's life now, he wouldn't mind the sacrifice of going to school. Oh yes...he could get used to all of this! And he certainly would.

x

 _Wednesday, May 4th 9:45 pm_

 _I'll just take a few minutes to write this while John is finishing up with the boys. It took them a bit longer tonight to get to story time. I'll say more about that in a minute. And story time itself is taking longer too. John has been having Will and Percy read the dialogue, like actors in a play. The boys seem to enjoy being 'actors'. I just hope it doesn't get them so worked up that they can't sleep. Percy needs his sleep. He's not the easiest child to wake in the morning._

 _Things are going well. Percy's fitting right in. Will is the happiest I think he's ever been. Who doesn't want a big brother who happens to be your best friend? Of course, I know there will be jealousy and fights to come. They're already arguing over who will get the top bunk of a bed they don't even have yet. I'm pulling for Percy on this one only because I worry Will will start sleepwalking again. If John's able to get the bed for them I've come up with the idea of making curtains to enclose the bottom bunk. I think that will do the trick. You know how he loves crawling into his hideyholes._

 _I mentioned they got a late start on story time tonight. Blame the kitties for that..._

x

I had the girls fed and put down for the night. I thought John was in the bathroom getting Will and Percy ready for bed. Not so, I walked into our bedroom to find John on the floor, on his knees, with his pyjama clad bottom facing me. There was a boy on either side of him in the same position. John was reaching for something under the kitten cabinet and Will and Percy were cheering him on and giving him directions. Lily, the mama cat was crying from inside the cabinet and Charlie was climbing on John's back, presumably to help.

'Get that cat off my back,' my husband uttered, twitching his shoulders as Charlie settled on the nape of his neck.

'What on earth is going on?' I asked, joining them on the floor.

'Anna! Oh, one of the blasted kittens crawled under here and doesn't want to come out,' John was getting frustrated. 'And his mama will howl all night if we don't get him back in his nest.'

'Which one is it?'

'I don't know. The grey and white one, I think.'

Percy looked at him, 'Yeah, it's Whiskers, Papa Bates. He's always getting in trouble.'

'Ouch! The little bugger attacked me!' John pulled back from the cabinet and sat up, 'Whiskers, huh?' he humphed. John was not at all happy.

That's when Charlie let out a reprimanding howl and the tiny furball emerged from under the cabinet. The daddy cat, who was more than ready for this drama to be over with, picked up his baby by the scruff of the neck and placed him back into to the cabinet.

John slapped his knees 'Well that's done!' and hefted himself off of the floor, then he held out his hand to me and pulled me up into an embrace, causing Will to retch and Percy to giggle. 'I shall return, my love,' he said, in his best Rudolph Valentino voice. Then he threw his imaginary cloak over his shoulder turning to Will and Percy, saying, 'Come boys. We have a story to enact!'

xxx

It took John longer than usual to come back to their room. Anna had the time for a good long soak in the bath.

She was sitting at her vanity when she saw her husband approaching her through the mirror. He had a mischievous smile on his face.

'My darling wife,' he sighed dramatically, kneeling down before her chair. 'I've missed you terribly these past few years we were apart.'

Anna eyed him for a second. 'All that acting you did with the boys has done some damaged in your head.'

'Oh, my love, my moon and stars...how I've longed for your sweet words,' he continued, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head on her lap. 'The warmth of your body against my body. Your gentle voice against my ears.'

'Stop it!' she giggled, swatting the top of his head. 'You silly man.'

He looked up at her then, 'And the names you call me...how I love those endearing, sweet names.'

She rolled her eyes then, as he began to break into a chuckle. 'Is it all right with you if I brush my hair now?'

'No, you may not.' He straightened up, still kneeling before her. 'I'll brush it for you, my love.'

Anna smiled, handing him the brush. She loved when he brushed her hair, it was something so relaxing, so loving, something he had done on their first night in their old cottage. It had quickly grown into their before bed ritual.

'It's been some time since you last brushed my hair…' she said a moment later. Her lids began to weigh heavy under his relaxing touch.

'I know...that won't do,' he whispered, nuzzling his face into her hair 'That has to change.'

'Good,' she moaned, allowing her eyes to for a few seconds. 'You've been so wonderful, you know, with Percy.'

'Are you impressed?'

'I am rather...not that I thought you wouldn't be, but...you've been like a real father to him.'

'I hope so. I don't want the boy to feel he's treated differently because he's not our son.'

'He won't,' Anna assured.

John nodded. 'They were arguing about the bunks again.'

'And they will until we settle who's sleeping where. You know, in case Will ever sleepwalks again he should be on the bottom.

'And he won't be happy about that.'

'Ah, but I have a plan.' Anna continued, 'When we get them, I'll hang a curtain around the bottom bunk that he can close, for privacy. I think he'd like that.'

'I think he would. A tent for a bed? That will appeal to his sense of adventure.'

'And we should start thinking about the girls room. I was thinking I'd rather move the boys into the room at the end of the hall instead of the girls like we talked about. I hate to have them further away from us.'

'That's a good idea. And the sooner the better, then you can start hanging your girly, flowery curtains.'

Anna heard him laugh softly and turned to face him, putting an end to the hair-brushing. She then leaned forward to him and wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him gently on the lips.

'Do you want me to braid it now?' he asked her when they broke apart.

'No...I know you like it better loose.'

'I do...I love running my hands all over your hair,' he said, touching the golden strands. 'It's so soft, so beautiful.'

'You will be running your hands all over more than my hair, I mean if you don't mind.' She bit her lower lip after speaking and that made him swallow hard in anticipation.

'I wouldn't mind, one bit,' he replied, rising to his feet and taking her with him. 'In fact, I don't want to do anything else tonight, other than, running my hands...all over you.'

He lowered her gently to the bed then, and she couldn't help but shiver when he joined her. His hands, as promised, soon found the hem of her nightdress, travelling up her legs and stopping between her thighs.

'Wait!' She stilled his movements with her hand. 'Lock the door, John. We have to be extra careful now.'

'Right!' John nodded, jumping off the bed and locking the door as fast as he could. 'All right, where were we?' he asked, joining her again.

'Here.' She took his hand, her eyes never leaving his, and guided him to where she needed him most. The rest stayed inside their bedroom walls. Walls that never witness anything but love, care, and passion. Here, it was just the two of them. For good, for proper, forever.


	75. Read To Me, John Bates

**AN: Thank you for taking the time to read our stories. We hope you enjoy them as much as we enjoy writing them. Sadly, John and Anna Bates don't belong to us, we just gently use them. However, Eamon, Will the twins and Percy do. If The Journal has given you a laugh or a case of the warm fuzzies, please consider leaving a review. It makes our day. :) Handy-for-the-bus &** **Terriejane.**

 **Read To Me, John Bates**

 _~ John Bates Journal entry_

 _May 11th, 1928, 11:30 am_

 _And the rains keep coming._

 _After nothing but rain for the past three days, the children are going stir crazy. There was no school today. The roof has a major leak, so both boys are here with me. Earlier this morning, Sarah caught Will and Percy trying to toboggan down the lobby staircase in a large cardboard box. She let out a scream, but by the time I got out there all we could do was watch in horror as they made their descent, thankfully unscathed._

 _After that, I decided to take them back to the house to see how Anna was doing. She's stayed home the past couple of days, switching the bedrooms around. The boys are now in the dormer room at the end of the hall. Their bunk beds are set up, Will on the bottom and Percy on the top, and both seem quite pleased with the situation. Anna loves painting and reclaiming old pieces of furniture, and our attic at the hotel has proved a treasure trove. We found an old desk and a rather large bookcase and even a seaman's chest for their toys. I built a simple window seat under the lone window. It makes a nice spot to sit and read. The girls have the nursery all to themselves, and Anna has the little girl bedroom of her dreams. When she's finished with it will be frilly and flowery, I'm sure._

 _The boys and I are back at the hotel now. Anna kicked us out. I sent Will to the kitchen to help Archie wash vegetables for tonight's stew, and Percy is here with me. I gave him a list numbers to add and subtract. He thinks he's helping with the bookwork. It's good practice for him. Mr. Molesley handed Anna a note when she picked him up this past Friday, saying he was paying better attention in class and is showing a real interest in reading, which he never had before. And he's only cursed twice, both times under his breath. According to Moseley, that's a significant improvement._

 _We're in the planning stages for the treehouse. I went home early yesterday and was sitting at the kitchen table drawing out the plans..._

xxx

...John sat at the kitchen table looking over the plans for the treehouse and enjoying a nice cup of tea as it poured outside. The kitchen window was slightly open, and as much as he wished the rain would stop, the sound was indeed soothing.

A nice relaxing day with the family was just the ticket. It was good, no, not good; it was splendid to be his own boss. To be able to come home early now and then knowing his employees could handle anything that came up at work. Truth to be told, not even his employees had much to do today. There were only three guests staying over and although the pub was usually full, there was not much for Frank, the evening barkeep, to do once the patrons were served; on gloomy days like this, men in the pub liked a good game of chess or cards, and a game could last for hours.

'What are you doing there?' His father came in through the back door shaking rain from his jacket.

'Hm? Just...planning the treehouse for the boys. But if this rain doesn't let up I may start making plans for an ark. Take your jacket off. You're dripping all over the floor.'

Eamon did as he was told and hung it on a hook behind the door, then took his usual seat at the table. 'You did that? And I'm here to witness it happening. Ha!'

'What? I'm not bad at building things, and Caleb and Archie are going to do most of the climbing,' John stated.

'While you supervise. If you say so.'

'I do say so…'

'Let me see.' Eamon gestured for the notes and John handed them over.

'What do you think?' John asked.

'What's this here?' the old man pointed. 'A door?'

'No, that's the roof,' John said with a frown, leaning toward his father to take a look at his sketch.

'God, you're an artist, I can tell.'

'Listen,' John took the papers from Eamon's hands. 'Why don't you sit there and sleep or something, while I do this?'

His father nodded in agreement, sitting back on the chair, but surely, sleep wouldn't come when he could have a chat with his son. 'So...slow day today, isn't it?'

'Yes. Caleb is in charge.'

'While the cat is at home without a care in the world.'

'It's good to be your own boss; that's true. But I'm also watching the children. Anna's busy with the decorating upstairs.'

'Thought you would be helping decorate too, being a fancy boy as you are,' Eamon laughed, and that earned him a scowl from John. 'And what about the children? You're watching them so well they're not even here!' Upon that, the old man felt a pull at his trousers. 'Bloody hell, what's this?!'

'We are down here, Granddad.' William's voice came from under the table, and when Eamon looked, he saw the two boys playing cards on the floor; the tablecloth was working as a tent for them.

'Good Lord, don't you beggars have better places to play?'

'They like hiding under the table. At least, I know where they are,' John said.

'Oh, Daddy, we need a rope and a bucket to haul food up to our treehouse,' William said from under the table.

'And a ladder we can pull up to keep people out, Papa,' Percy added.

'And windows, plenty of windows,' Eamon suggested.

'It will be an open treehouse,' John explained. 'Nothing too fancy.'

'I want windows, though,' William muttered.

'And a door.' Percy pulled at John's trousers to make his point.

'What about a slide?' Eamon suggested. 'A slide would be grand!'

'Oh yes a slide!' the boys exclaimed in unison, excited about the whole thing. _Oh, the games they would play inside that treehouse._ It would be a great Summer; they knew it!

'And swings. Swings from the big limb,' Percy clapped his hands together.

'Swings! Yeah!' William smiled, until he noticed his friend playing the wrong card. 'Hey, Percy, that's not the heart one.'

'It's a heart,' Percy pointed out at the right corner of his card.

'But it's black with a tail,' Will reasoned.

'It's a heart, that's what matters,' Percy replied.

'So, you're going to paint it?' Eamon asked John, who was focusing on writing down some notes on his paper.

'Dad!' It was Will's turn to pull at his trousers now. 'Percy's using black hearts and red hearts all the same.'

'I am not,' Percy defended himself. 'Only once or twice.'

'I think it should be natural wood like because it's in a tree,' Eamon thought aloud, trying to peek at his son's notes.

'Papa, Will's taking the cards I won!' Percy cried from under the table.

'You didn't win them fair and square,' William said.

At that moment, Anna came into the kitchen, carrying two curtains in each arm; light violet with pink flowers, and pink with yellow flowers.

'John?' she approached her husband, showing him the fabrics. 'I need your opinion on-,'

'What is it, Anna?' he turned to her; exasperation was written all over his face.

'Goodness me,' she frowned, and he sighed apologetically.

'I'm sorry but…' He took his glasses off, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'What is it, love?'

'I just want your opinion on the curtains, that's all,' she replied.

'The pink ones,' John said, before turning back to his notes.

'Are you sure?' She bit her lower lip, eyeing the fabric. 'I like the yellow flowers, but the pink and violet go well too.'

'Dad, he's cheating again,' Will complained, pulling harder at his trouser leg, and as if trying to make a competition out of this, Percy did the same on his other leg.

'All right!' John raised his voice and brought his hands up. 'Enough cards for you two, and I'm just planning yet, not building, and yes, I'm sure about pink.'

Everyone went silent, confused to what was happening. John was always so calm, even with his Father. Anna reached for him then, caressing the back of his neck with her fingertips.

'Will you help me put them up? Please?'

'Now?' he asked her, and she nodded with pleading eyes. 'Fine.' _How could he say no to her?_

'And then,' Anna leaned down, peeking under the table. 'You'll help me bake a cake for for tonight, all right boys?'

'Yes!' Will and Percy replied, suddenly forgetting about their disagreement over the game.

'Put everything in place before I come back, and don't fight,' she warned with a smile before telling John to follow her.

Eamon was left alone with the two boys. 'So…' the old man peeked under the table. 'Come on out, you two, I'll teach you a new game. It's called poker.'

xxx

May 12th, 1928

Another day and more rain. It seemed that the unusually good weather in April was long gone, and they were stuck in a sort of second winter; although it wasn't very cold, just dreary.

'No, Fee! You're going to destroy our fort!' William cried as he saw his sister crawling quickly toward the fort of blocks he and Percy had been building.

'Come here, you crawling monkey!' Right on time, John scooped the girl up in his arms and tossed her into the air. 'You are a mighty destroyer of everything they do, aren't you?'

Fee laughed, trying to grasp for her father's nose. Her twin, though, saw this moment as an opportunity to finish what her sister hadn't been able to. _Baby sisters,_ Will huffed.

The family had just had dinner, and they were all enjoying some time together before bed. The boys sat before the fireplace, building forts and playing with soldiers. Anna sat on the sofa, mending this and that, and Eamon sat in his usual chair, trying too hard not to doze off.

'Will...the girls have the right to play too,' Anna said with a smile, as John joined her on the sofa with Fee in his arms. 'You were a baby once too.'

'It's all right, Will, we can build it again,' Percy assured his friend with a tap on his shoulder.

'I guess,' William gave in, but then Finn took one of the bottom blocks from what was left standing of their fort, and it all came tumbling down. She giggled, finding it too amusing.

'Give the block to daddy, Finnie,' John called the girl, as he bounced the other on his knee. 'Give it here?'

'Give it to me, lass.' Eamon reached his arms out, shooting his son a challenging look. John took it seriously. If it was a competition he wanted, that's what he was going to have.

'Come on, Finn. Come to Daddy,' John raised his voice to call the girl's attention. Anna rolled her eyes, knowing exactly where this was going.

'Here, sweet beggar, grandpa is closer to you and all…'

Finn was confused, but her smile never wore out. She looked from one to the other, and then to her mother, who was focusing on the hole in the sock she was darning. Finn shook her head and squealed and then she let go with one loud syllable; a syllable that would start a war in the house.

'Pa!'

'Finnie!' Anna exclaimed, putting aside her mending and reaching out for the girl. 'My smart girl!'

'Ah!' The two men melted right away. 'She said my-,'

'What are you talking about! She said Grandpa!'

'She said Pa, as in Papa, Dad,' John reasoned.

'You big chump, no one ever says Papa in this house,' Eamon shouted.

"I do,' piped up Percy.

'I tell them to say Pa all the time, don't I, Anna?' John countered, facing Anna for an answer. 'Don't I? Tell him.'

'Sometimes you do, yes,' Anna replied.

'There,' John cocked his eyebrow at his father.

'It was Grandpa, though, I've been training them to say it,' Eamon shrugged his shoulders, too sure of himself.

'My baby's first word. You are so, so smart.' Anna kissed Finnie's cheek as the girl tried to free herself from her grasp to get back on the floor. Fee, on her father's lap, began to hum at her mother for attention too. 'Oh, you're so smart too, Fee.' She pushed a blonde lock back from the baby's forehead and placed a soft kiss there.

'I knew Finn would start talking first,' John said, trying to forget about their dispute.

'It's barely a word, John. It doesn't matter. Fee could start making sentences first.'

'That's true,' he nodded, running a gentle hand along Finn's cheek. 'But I still think Finn's going to talk first.'

'Maybe...she's more vocal, that's true,' Anna agreed.

'Come on, my love. Say Pa again,' John insisted, but Finn couldn't take her eyes from Percy and William, and Anna had to hold her back from jumping to the floor. Finn was an adventurer, and she couldn't be held for long.

'Pa as in Grandpa,' Eamon teased.

'Stop it,' John sighed. 'She was talking to me, not you. She was looking at me when she said it.'

'What did Will call you?' the old man asked.

John looked over at Anna. 'Da-da.'

'See!'

'Anna! What do you think she said?' John questioned her, and the two men waited for her answer as if their lives depended on it. Anna could only giggle at them.

'I don't know, but whatever it was, she loves both of you very much, and that's what matters.' She smiled as she finally placed a restless Finn on the floor. Now, the girl was happy and began to crawl to the boys again.

'Well, I should do dishes. It's getting late.' Turning to the boys, she asked, 'Do you want to help me?'

'Yes, I want to!' Percy replied. He loved helping his Mama in the kitchen.

'Me too' William said, probably because Percy had said it first. 'Dad, don't let them drool on the toys too much.'

'I won't, son. Don't worry.'

'All right, now that they're gone,' Eamon began. 'Say Pa again, Finnie. Come on.'

'It's all right...Fee will say Da-da so loud one day; you'll see,' John promised, holding Fee against his chest.

'That's if she doesn't say Grandpa before. Been training them for weeks now.'

'Pa!'

'There she goes again!' Eamon cheered.

'She was looking at me, though!' John stated.

'With one eye on me and the other one me too, then.'

It was going to be a long evening for the family with those two arguing about Pa's and Da's. They wouldn't be John and Eamon Bates otherwise.

xxx

It was much later that night when Anna was finally ready for bed. The girls had been fussy to put to sleep, and she had to spend extra time lulling them. When she entered the room, John was already in bed under the covers, a book in his hands and a sweet smile welcoming her.

'That took a long time,' he said, running a hand through his loose hair.

'You two excited them too much with that silly fight.' She shook her head with a giggle. 'But I've already washed up; that's why it took longer.'

'It was Father who started, you saw it.'

'Nevermind. How's the boys?'

'Asleep in a blink of an eye, those two,' he sighed, pleased. 'They love their new beds. Will had to pull his bed curtains closed.'

'Bless them.'

Anna laid her nightgown on her side of the bed, as she always did before putting it on, and slowly began to undress. That, of course, had made John forget all about his book, as he rested it on his legs, just to watch her. Piece by piece, her skin came into view, and his intake of breath made her take notice of him.

'Are you staring?' she asked with a flirtatious wink.

'How could I not?' he replied, wetting his lips with his tongue. 'I'm not made of steel, nor do I wished to be.'

She slid her nightdress over her body then, making sure the ribbon that held it together at her neck was loose enough for him to dare a peek. With that, she sat down on the bed, leaning toward to him.

'Read to me, John Bates,' she whispered, running a hand along the his covered chest.

John cleared his throat with a smile and flipped through a couple of pages before starting. 'All right...

'Have ye beheld (with much delight)

A red rose peeping through a white?

Or else a cherry (double graced

Within a lily? Centre placed?

Or ever marked the pretty beam

A strawberry shows half drowned in cream?

Or seen rich rubies blushing through

A pure smooth pearl, and orient too?

So like to this, nay all the rest,

Is each neat niplet of her breast.'

'Robert Herrick? You're reading that?' Anna giggled, 'That's very racy of you.'

'I am racy,' John said, bringing one finger to the top of her nightgown and taking a peek inside at her naked body; exactly what she was waiting for, and to tease him further, she slapped his hand away. 'Fine. Choose a book and I'll read it to you,' he chuckled.

'Lord Byron.'

'Poems then?' He took the book from his nightstand. One of his favourites.

'From you, always. You have the most beautiful, soothing voice. And when you read poems…' she sighed dreamily, 'it feels like you're touching my soul.'

'Come here then,' he withdrew the cover so she could slip inside next to him. 'Lay your head on my chest and just listen.'

She did as he said, his heartbeat a calming constant, as was his breathing and the vibration his voice caused against her cheek. It had been awhile and she had missed this so much.

'She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes:

Thus mellow'd to that tender light

Which heaven to gaudy day denies.'

He would kiss the crown of her head now and then, whenever the pauses allowed him to, and she would turn her face on his chest and breathe in his scent.

'One shade the more, one ray the less,

Had half impair'd the nameless grace

Which waves in every raven tress,

Or softly lightens o'er her face;

Where thoughts serenely sweet express

How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.'

His free hand played with her hair, as hers drew lazy circles on his chest. Her legs entangled with his as she laid on her side, and her eyes grew heavy.

'And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent,

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent!'

She wasn't asleep just yet, but she didn't open her eyes again that night.

xxx

 _~ Anna's Bates' Journal Entry_

 _May 13th, 1928 2:30 pm_

 _Finally, the clouds have parted, and the rains have stopped! The construction of the treehouse is underway. John and Caleb are standing out under the cedar tree discussing which limbs would need to be removed. Will's there too. Percy's back in school today and seemed glad to have something to do._

 _John ordered the lumber this morning, and it should be delivered tomorrow. I hope there's no delay because I don't think the boys can stand the anticipation much longer, John too, for that matter. I think he's as excited as Will and Percy._

 _I've asked John not to be climbing up into that tree, but I expect he will anyway. He's promised me they'll build a safe and steady staircase even he can navigate and not the rope ladder the boys had wanted. One they could pull up to keep out those pesky intruders they claim are out there. Here's hoping the weather holds for a few days so they can get it finished. Will and Percy plan on sleeping in it next weekend. I don't feel very comfortable with that idea, but we'll see._

 _Finnie spoke her first word last night, which was wonderful. But the word she said has caused quite a controversy between Eamon and John. She said, Pa. But which Pa? Grandpa? Or her PaPa. Eamon has been working with the girls to say, Grandpa. I've heard John trying to teach them Daddy, Dad, Da-da, but never Pa. So, you decide. I do hope one of them says Da-da soon, though. Mum would be nice too._

 _I finally decided on the pink curtains with the yellow flowers for the nursery. The walls are a pale yellow and it all looks very nice. Not that the girls care just yet, but I do._

 _It really has been a busy week for us and continues to be. We have three guests booked for this afternoon and three more before the weekend. And I'd like to get my garden tearoom opened too. Archie and I have had our heads together coming up with new finger sandwich recipes._

 _I'd better leave off now. It's time for me to drive to the train station to pick up our guests._

 _~ Anna_


	76. Celebrations & Nostalgia

**AN:** Thank you so much for taking the time to read our stories. We hope you enjoy them as much as we enjoy writing them. Sadly, we don't own John and Anna, we just use them gently. However, we do own Eamon, Will, the twins, and Percy. If The Journal has given you a laugh or a case of the warm fuzzies, please consider leaving us a review. It makes our day.

:) Handy-for-the-bus & Terriejane

 _ **~ Celebrations & Nostalgia ~**_

 _May 18th, 1928_

 _~ from John Bates' Journal_

 _The boy's birthdays are upon us, Percy's in two days, on the 20th, he'll turn seven and Will's next week on the 26th. It's hard to believe, but he'll be five, going on twenty-five. Anna and I have talked about it, and we've decided to take the whole family to the seashore on the 26th, a week from Saturday, to celebrate both birthdays. We haven't told anyone as yet, but I think it will go over well._

 _We'll take the earliest train out on Saturday morning, to a small village called Whitby. It's right on the sea, and we're hoping it won't be as crowded Scarborough. We've booked two connecting rooms at the Seacrest Inn overlooking the beach. Father and the boys will be in one room and Anna, the girls and I in the other. We'll have the whole of Saturday and the night and return home on the noon train on Sunday._

 _Anna has ordered swimming suits for all of us, and she told me they arrived this morning. To say I'm reluctant to wear one is and understatement, but she can be very persuasive. I told her there's a good chance it will be too chilly to swim anyway, but she's convinced the weather will be warm and sunny. I hope she's right. Either way, we'll make the best of it and have a wonderful time._

 _We hired a permanent helper for Archie in the kitchen. Our pub dining room is busy every day; the banquet room is booked at least twice a week and with Anna's Tea Room opening now, Archie is pushed to the limits. Anna hired Emma Buckley, the wife of our night barkeep, Frank. She'll be coming in after lunch and stay through the dinner hour and help to clean up._

 _Friday looks to be a busy day. Anna is planning a small birthday party for Percy in the garden, and just now Lord Grantham called to say he would be dropping in for lunch that day. He hoped I would have time to join him. Of course, I will always find the time for my dear friend. He said he'd been up in the attics going through some old trunks, and he had some photographs to share with me. He sounded… nostalgic._

 _I have some banking to do. I'd best end this._

 _~ John Bates_

xxx

 _Dinnertime, May 19th, 1928~_

'May I share the news?' John asked Anna as they all ate dinner that night. Meat pie with boiled veggies and mash, and leftover biscuits from tea for dessert. The twins played in their pen, just to make sure they wouldn't interfere with the meal, but truth to be told, they were getting too big for that, and they spent more and more time at the table in their high-chairs.

'What news?' the boy's ears went on alert after John's words, and they both looked up from their half eaten dinner.

'Did you find out you're the King's cousin? Now that would be good news,' Eamon laughed, teasing his son.

'If I were it wouldn't be from your side, for sure,' John replied shortly, shooting the old man a look, but Anna wouldn't allow their bickering to evolve, at least, not yet. She was excited about this news too.

'Stop it, you two. Go on, John, tell us.'

'Well, we are going on a holiday next weekend,' John said with a big grin. 'To Whitby, by train.'

'To the seashore.' Anna added, clapping her hands together.

'The seashore?! That's grand news!' Will cried, smiling over at Percy.

'Oh, I never saw the sea before. Or been on a train! Am I going too?'

'Of course, Percy! We are all going,' Anna said, patting the boy gently on the shoulder.

'Does that we include the old sailor or…?'

'Of course, Father' she chuckled, 'The whole family is going.'

'We do need you to help us with the children, after all,' John teased.

'Otherwise, I wouldn't be going, eh?'

'You would, Father. Don't mind him.'

'We'll have so much fun!' William exclaimed.

'Yeah! Why are we going?' asked Percy.

'Well, it's a birthday present for both you boys,' John said. 'We thought you would like it.'

'Bugger my dear life!' Percy couldn't believe his ears. 'I never had a birthday present and I ain't never been to the sea, and now I'm having both?!'

'We can build sandcastles, Percy!' William planned, unable to stop grinning. 'And bury our feet in the sand, and we can sail our boats in the ocean.'

'What about a swim?'

'Well, if you don't think the water is too cold.' Anna replied, and the two boys couldn't help but giggle enthusiastically. 'I've ordered swimming suits for all of us.'

'Here now! Oh, I don't know about that,' Eamon complained.

'The boys will be sleeping with you, Father, and the girls with us. John booked two bedrooms.'

'Sounds perfect to me!' Eamon said.

'You'll be seeing your old lover, Father,' John chuckled, and at that, he got everyone's eyes questioning him. 'The sea, I mean,' he explained.

'Oh yes…' Eamon nodded and recited,

' _I must go down to the seas again, for the call of the running tide_

 _Is a wild call and a clear call that may not be denied;_

 _And all I ask is a windy day with the white clouds flying,_

 _And the flung spray and the blown spume, and the sea-gulls crying.'*_

'You remember when I taught you that poem, son?'

John nodded, a far away look in his eye.

'Can we leave the table, Mum?' William begged.

'What about your chocolate biscuits?' she asked.

'We can eat them in the parlor. We want to finish our fort, please, please, please.'

The two boys faced her, their hands together in a begging manner and fake pouts.

'All right,' Anna shook her head lovingly. 'Wash your hands though…and don't get crumbs on the floor.'

'They'll have fun, we all will,' John said after the boys left the kitchen. 'Percy will be over the moon with everything.'

'Every boy should be given something special on his day. That one missed a lot, living with that old bat.'

'Father…' John shot Eamon father a look.

'Am I lying, though? I ain't. Good riddance to her, and now that we are at it, to her crazy son as well.'

'He still speaks highly of her,' Anna sighed. 'He says he misses her sometimes.'

''Course he does,' Eamon continued. 'She was the only example of a mother he had, even if she was a bad, wicked one.'

'Well, he's happy as he could be, and well treated and taken care of, and he knows it.' Anna smiled, relieved that they had been able to take the boy in.

'He does…' John nodded. 'I'm sure he does.'

xxx

 _May 20th, Percy's Birthday, 1928 3:35 pm ~_

'Please, M'lord, sit down.' John gestured toward the chair across from his desk. Robert Crawley had arrived at the pub with his son in law, Mr. Branson not a long ago, and John had already greeted him in there. 'Did you enjoy your drink?'

'I did. You know I always do. You see…' Robert sat down, crossing his legs. 'I should come here more often, to know what's going on in the village. I used to be more present, but nowadays I seem so satisfied sitting at home. It's been months since I last went to London, come to that!'

'Without wanting to sound too impertinent, I reckon it's a matter of age, M'lord and growing too comfortable in one's skin,' John smiled. 'I find myself feeling much the same. Fortunately, my home is two steps away. Indeed, if not for the business I find myself in I'd probably be a hermit and only surround myself with family.'

'You are lucky, Bates, I can't deny that. But at least you're useful, you contribute, people like you -,'

'M'lord -,'

'I know it for a fact. What do I do but spend my days at home doing nothing but looking out of the window and being bored out of my skull? Certainly not like the old days, hey Bates? I used to be a man of action,' Robert said. 'Fighting the good fight. King and country and all that. I admit to more than my share of reminiscing of late. Do you ever think of those days, Bates?'

'Rarely. It almost seems like a different lifetime to me. I've heard you spend hours playing with your grandchildren.'

'Yes, The children do seem to enjoy my company still. They're the only ones who make me feel worthy these days.' Lord Grantham shook his nostalgia away. 'But enough of my sob stories, Bates. Pay no attention to my ramblings. I have more than most men to be grateful for, still, I do miss our conversations. We always had so much to talk about, and you understood. We were of an age, I suppose. '

'And still are,' John nodded, watching closely as Robert took an envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket. 'I miss those conversations too.'

'I've brought something I found in the attic,' Lord Grantham displayed five of six photographs atop John's desk. 'When I was going through an old trunk. Look at these...do you know who they are?'

'Oh, I do indeed!' John immediately put his readers on to take a better look at the photos. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The memories came flooding back.

'We were fit fellows,' Robert laughed, pointing at their younger versions, his cheeks turning red.

John Bates, early thirties, nearly shoulder length hair and slim figure, his expression, a serious one. Robert Crawley, thirty-five, mustache and sideburns, a Captain's cap and a very confident look on his face.

'Indeed, my lord! Fit and proud and ready to take on the world,' John chuckled.

'I miss that trim figure of mine,' Lord Grantham sat back, patting his belly. 'But I couldn't put up with that anymore…'

'You enjoy your food too much, M'lord if you don't mind my saying ' John teased, cocking his brow at his lordship and rubbing his own belly.

'Oh, so true,' Robert told him with a wink. 'I'm not the only one, though.'

'That's a fact!'

'When you first came to Downton, I imagined you would show up with that long hair of yours. '

John laughed and ran a hand over his head…'times have changed.'

'Do you miss it? Any of it?' Robert asked.

'Well...I do miss being fit and able to run a mile without losing my breath…' John smiled, thinking back on life before his wound. 'That's about it.'

'Yes. They were good days, but I suppose we wouldn't want them back.'

'Certainly not, my lord. Well, you already had your family, your daughters, your wife…'

'Indeed...and little did you know something better awaited you.' Lord Grantham sighed, pleased for his friend.

'Better?' John placed the photos back on the desk, looking his former master deep in his eyes. 'Something extraordinary.'

At that moment, Anna came in the office, a twin in each arm; both with sleepy, angry faces.

'Oh! Mrs. Bates!' Robert stood at once, greeting her with a smile.

'M'lord, how are you?' she asked.

'Very well, thank you. And how're the little ones?' he replied, pointing to the little girls.

'Fussy after their nap, I'm afraid,' Anna answered.

'Come on here,' Robert reach for one of the twins then, taking her in his arms. 'Er...Finn?'

'Fee, M'lord,' John said.

'Right. I will never tell them apart. Hello, little one?' His friendly smiled earned him a two-toothed grin from Fee, but the girl was quick to hide her shyness on his lordship's shoulder.

'I didn't know you were here, or-' Anna tried to apologise. She should have knocked before coming in, but she thought John would be all by himself. The boys were outside, admiring the half finished treehouse. Eamon was watching them and napping in a chair.

'Oh no, it's quite all right,' Robert assured. 'Actually, it's good you came. I brought some photographs...show them, Bates. From when your husband and I were in Africa.'

'Oh, how nice!' Anna exclaimed rather curious, as she handed Finn over to John. 'Let me see. Go to Daddy, Finnie.'

John handed her the photos after taking the girl, watching her reaction. 'Well, what do you think?'

Anna couldn't help but giggle. 'You were so skinny!' she said, before looking at his lordship apologetically. 'I mean, I'm sorry…quite dashing too. And long hair?!'

'Your husband walked around with quite a mane; that's for sure. Do you think he should he grow it back?' Robert teased. Fee was quite enamoured by the shiny, golden buttons of his collar.

'Never! I fancy him the way he is now. With the extra weight and all,' Anna grinned, looking over at her husband-

'Ha! Cora has me on a strict diet! You're a lucky man, Bates. Well, I should be going, Tom's waiting for me,' Robert said, handing the girl over to Anna. 'Good day to you,' and he extended his hand to John, 'and you can keep that one, Bates. Keep it in a place of honour; the others are mine.'

Lord Grantham took the other photographs with a wink and soon he was out of the office, leaving Anna, John and the twins alone.

'Extra weight, hm?Do you think I'm fat?' John said. The babies were on the floor now, free to crawl around the office. It wouldn't be for long, though. Anna had planned a special tea for Birthday boy, Percy in the garden at four, taking advantage of the good weather. Not a party exactly, because that would be celebrated the following weekend, just a little something to recognize his day.

'I didn't say you were fat, did I?' she told him in a low voice, and he knew what her next move would be. His Anna knew many things, many secrets of seductions, tricks even, but he also knew everything about her; she sat down on his lap, exactly as he had expected.

'So what did you say?' he whispered in her ear as soon as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he did the same around her middle. The twins had found an abandoned toy on the floor, and now they were carrying on a conversation, surely something important and rather interesting; only they knew what that was about.

'I like you better the way you are now,' she cooed, feeling him nuzzle his nose against the skin of her neck; he kissed her there. 'There's more of you to love.'

'Oh yes?' he teased, breathing in her scent and pushing a lock of hair that had fallen from her updo to behind her ear. He kissed her again, this time on her cheek.

'There's nothing more handsome than a big, strong man,' she insisted, knowing too well he loved when she said he was a big man. There were so many meanings behind her words and he knew it; that was precisely why he loved it.

'Big, strong man, huh?' he chuckled. 'That sounds better than extra weight; that's for sure!'

'Silly beggar,' Anna slapped his shoulder softly, and for that, he kissed her on the lips, leaving her breathless and in need of more. After all, who could resist a big, strong man like her husband?

But it was tea time, and there were babies in the room, and William peeked through the window at that very moment asking, 'Mum, is it time to go pick Percy up at school? Don't forget his birthday party!'

'Oh yes, it probably is. I'll be right there, Will.' Anna stood from John's lap and straightened her dress. 'You'll have to watch the girls, darling. I don't have time to take them. Later tonight, Mr. Bates,' Anna sighed, 'remind me where we stopped, will you?'

'Oh, I will...don't you worry about that. Or, we could just lock ourselves in that closet over there now and refuse to come out until we're ready.'

xxx

After so much rain, the sun was finally shining brightly again, atypical for this time of May; but no one dared complain about such glorious days of late.

Percy felt this day, and the beautiful weather was in his honour. Why? Because today was his seventh birthday. In the whole of his seven years, this was the first time he'd even considered his birthday. In fact, until recently he didn't even know when it was.

But that was all changed now that he was a Bates boy. Today was Friday, and when he arrived home from school, with the whole wonderful weekend to look forward to. He found a beautifully dressed table set in the middle of the gazebo, chocolate and strawberry cake, milk, tea, cinnamon biscuits and several packages wrapped in brown paper, tied with silken ribbons - and all of this was for him. Today was Percy's day.

Oh, he felt so special, showered with so much love and attention. He felt like one of those boys everyone said born with a silver spoon in his mouth, although he never really understood the meaning of that; it didn't matter now.

'Papa!' Percy shouted through the office window, spotting John still sitting at the desk. 'It's time, Papa! Come on!'

'I'll be right there, son!' John smiled at the boy, putting his notes and glasses aside, and came out at once.

'You almost missed it, Papa!'

'Goodness me, I would never forgive myself if I did.' He wouldn't have missed it, of course, but Percy was way too excited to think straight at the moment, and John wouldn't tell him otherwise. The boy ran ahead, joining the others in the gazebo.

'Are we all here?' Anna asked, casting a loving smile at John as he approached them. The girls played in the grass with a vigilant Jack. A lazy Charlie was sleeping in the shade, and Lily watching the scene from above, from Anna and John's open bedroom window - she had babies to care for; maybe after eating cake, the boys would take the kittens out to enjoy the sun.

'Not so fast, here come the rest of them,' John said looking around.

'Wait for us!' They heard Caleb calling, and when they turned around, they saw him, followed by Sarah, Daisy, Grandad and Archie.

Percy slapped his forehead as soon as he saw them. 'Jeez! I have guests and all!'

'But of course, my darling.' Anna said, running a hand through his thick red hair.

The Birthday Song was sung, and the candles were blown with great zeal, and Percy couldn't stop smiling. He cut his cake, dismissing Anna's help, and made sure to give the biggest slice to his brother Will; Finn and Fee had their chance for a taste, but they were more interested in grabbing the cake than eating. There were sweets as gifts from Caleb, Sarah, and Archie, and a jumping rope from Daisy. From Mama and Papa, Percy got the two latest Hardy Boys Mystery Books, _The Tower Treasure_ and _The House on the Cliff_. William gave him a drawing he had done the night before; two boys holding hands by the sea with sandcastles all around them. And Grandad gave him a compass so that no matter what, he'd always be able to find his way home to his family.

Later, as promised, the boys took the kittens outside, making sure to keep an attentive eye on the little beggars, who were now walking and jumping around, trying to find spots to hide and butterflies to chase.

The day ended with the little balls of fur suckling their mother's milk under the shade of the lilac bushes; Finn and Fee napped on a blanket on the grass and both Anna and John enjoying the gentle sun on their faces. Will and Percy jumped rope, already thinking about the new mystery book Papa would read to them at night. Eamon, as usual, was napping in his chair.

'Well, I better go now, I have some paperwork for the village council to finish. Sometimes I wish I had said no to them,' John sighed.

'You always love doing it in the end. And honestly, we had the best fête last year, and you may not agree, but it was all due to your effort and ideas,' Anna told him.

'Nonsense,' he scoffed looking over at her, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. 'Anyway, I should go. It's almost six; I'll be back within the hour.'

'Will you have room for dinner?' she chuckled.

'Of course!'

'Wait!' Percy said, and he stopped jumping rope and ran to Anna and John. 'Thank you, Mama and Papa.' he opened his arms wide enough to take both within his grasp. 'Today is the best day of my life!'

The two looked over at each other, emotion written on their faces.

'We're very happy to have you with us, darling,' Anna said, leaning down to kiss the top of the boy's head.

'I am too.' Percy looked up at them with a big smile. 'I'm the luckiest boy in the world.'

John grinned down at him, running a gentle hand along his cheek before pinching his chin.

'Now go play with your brother, son,' he told the boy. 'He's waiting for you.'

It was normal now calling Will his brother and the twins his sister, but every time someone did, Percy still felt overwhelmed. Overwhelmed by everything in this new life of his. Every single day was a happy one, one after the other. He was indeed the luckiest boy in the whole world, and he knew he had the best Mama and Papa. Oh, he did feel special, indeed!

xxx

 _From Anna's Journal_

 _May, 20th 10:00pm ~_

 _Today was Percy's birthday. We held a tea party for him in the gazebo. Maybe next year we'll have a party with his school chums, but he doesn't seem to have made too many friends as yet. Mr. Molesley says that will all change with time. I hope he's right._

 _John's taking a long time getting the boys down tonight. I know they wanted to begin reading that new Hardy Boys Mystery. I think even John enjoys those, but I'm ready to have my husband in here next to me._

 _John mentioned I've bought swimming suits for all of us. Mine is blue and ever-so-revealing. Ah well, that's the fashion now. John will look so handsome in his, that is, if I can talk him into wearing it. I'm confident he won't win that battle. I have my ways._

 _Next weekend, on Will's birthday, we'll be boarding the train and leaving for our trip to Whitby. The boys seem almost as excited for the train ride as the destination._

 _We had, at one time, hoped to by a small hotel in Whitby. It's a beautiful village, but then the Grantham Arms was offered to us, and it was just the perfect fit. We have no regrets. But I can't help but wonder what it would be like waking up with the sound of the waves against the shore and the gulls overhead._

 _The rooms we've rented face the sea. The first thing I'll do is fling open the windows. Next weekend's get-a-way will be a treat for the whole family._

 _Ah, here comes the lovely Mr. Bates. My night is complete._

 _~Anna Bates_

 _*Sea Fever by John Masefield_


	77. A Day At the Sea

**AN:** Thank you so much for reading our stories. We hope you enjoy them as much as we enjoy writing them. We don't own John & Anna, we just gently use them. We do, however, own Eamon, Will, the twin girls & Percy. If The Journal has given you a laugh or a case of the warm fuzzies, please consider leaving us a review. It really does make our day. :) Handy & Terriejane

 **~A Day At the Sea!~**

 _By the sea, by the sea, by the beautiful sea!  
You and me, you and me, oh how happy we'll be!  
When each wave comes a-rolling in  
We will duck or swim,  
And we'll float and fool around the water.  
Over and under, and then up for air...*_

 _May 26, 1928_

 _~ from the Journal of John Bates_

 _After catching the six o'clock milk train out of Downton Station this morning, having an exciting train trip to the seaside town of Whitby, with the boy's noses pressed up against the window the entire way, I can announce we are safely here. Our one day and one-night vacation has begun, and along with it comes Will's fifth birthday. I can hardly believe my baby boy is five! I'd better not let him hear me calling him my baby boy, although that's what he'll always be._

 _Anna had a small crying spell this morning when he reminded her of that fact, not long after we'd boarded the train. All he can talk about now is leaving home, ready to begin his life of adventure and off going to school too, and that's causing her no small amount of grief. Not that he really thinks that leaving home is an option, but he's quite dramatic that way. Babies grow, and ours surely have. She'll adjust, and I suspect it will be even harder on her when the girls start school._

 _Thankfully, it was an uneventful ride. The twins slept most of the way, as did my father. And as I mentioned, the boys enjoyed the passing scenery. I did, at one point, hear them plotting a train heist or they could have been planning to stop a heist. With those two, you can never be quite sure._

 _Now we've dropped our bags off in our rooms, changed into our swimming suits, put our clothes back on over them and we'll be off to the beach which is only steps from our hotel. I'm taking the time to write this while Anna's feeding the girls. It won't take long._

 _We still have a good portion of the afternoon and all evening ahead of us. We've opened the windows, and a pleasant breeze is blowing in. Anna is determined to go to bed tonight with them open so she can fall asleep to the sound of the surf._

 _~ John Bates_

x

It was starting out to be a glorious day, indeed. The two boys ran as fast as they could, the sand was warm against their bare feet, the sun shining brightly. In their excitement, they screamed each other's names.

'Will!'

'Percy!'

'Wiiiiiillllll!'

'Percyyyyyyyy!' and both threw themselves, belly first in the sand, in front of a row of a colourful beach huts.

'Here John, here's ours, number 6' Anna called, pointing up to the sign over a bright blue hut.'

Each parent carried a girl; Eamon was in charge of the picnic basket and towels. The boys held a bucket and two small shovels. Castle building was on their list of plans.

'Oh, it's lovely, isn't it? It was a good idea to rent one, John,' Anna said, as he unlocked the door with the key he had been given. Will and Percy pushed their way in, taking in everything.

'It's certainly cooler in here. We'll all appreciate that later this afternoon, I imagine,' John stated, kissing Fee's chubby cheek soundly; that made the baby giggle and pressed her wet mouth against her father's neck. 'And look, there are three lounge chairs here on the deck.'

'I wouldn't be at ease knowing they could catch too much the sun,' Anna reasoned. 'Their skin is too sensitive. Will, Percy, don't take your shirts just yet!'

'You are absolutely right.'

'And I'm going to snatch that chair and grab some shade for a nap,' Eamon laughed, rubbing his hands together after placing all the items he carried inside the hut. 'Son, let me have your shirt. I'll wad it up and use it for a pillow.'

' _What?_ No! Use your own shirt. I don't want anything back that's been stuffed under your sweaty neck. How can you sleep so much, anyway?' John asked, shaking his head in amazement.

'Just you wait. You will get where I am one day. It's a matter of being old and tired…' Eamon explained, readying to take a comfortable seat. 'Even if you aren't, you pretend you are and sleep creeps in like a beggar. Believe me; I know what I'm talking about.'

John rolled his eyes.

'What about your old lover, Father?' Anna asked with a grin. 'Don't you want to go say hello? Go for a swim?'

'Ha! I can say hello from up here, thank you ever so much...I'm a sailor, not a swimmer. I like the sound, not the feeling,' Eamon shivered.

'Well then, you will be watching your granddaughters,' she said. 'John and I are going for a swim.'

'We are?' John eyed his wife, trying to feign surprise. He was still a little...unsure about it.

'Of course! I didn't buy these swimsuits for nothing, Mr. Bates.'

'You leave the little lasses with grandad; we'll be watching it all from here. 'I'm looking forward to seeing John fall face first in…'

'Don't worry about me. I know how to swim, Father,' John told the old man.

'Just be careful not to get dragged under by some wild wave or one of those ancient sea monsters,' Eamon continued, trying to suppress a wicked chuckle.

'Dammit Father, you didn't tell the boys your wild tales about sea monsters, did you?'

'Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. They were good enough for you when you were their ages, weren't they?' Eamon countered.

"And they scared me out of the wash tub for a month, as I recall.'

'That's enough! We came here to have fun, not argue,' Anna said, handing Finn to Eamon.

'But Anna, you don't know what he's been telling our sons,' her husband tried to complain. Anna wasn't having it.

'Boys? Come here, please,' she called out, seeing them run straight for the water. 'Put your caps on. We don't want you sun burning your eyes. Come here, come here.'

'When can we sing my birthday song, Mum?' William asked, plopping his beach bucket on top of his head and looking up at her from underneath it.

'Whenever you want, darling. You're in charge.' Anna smiled, replacing the bucket with his little red cap.

'We can build a cake in the sand and use some seagull feathers for candles.' Percy suggested, emphasising his point by thrusting his shovel into the air. 'A big, huge, grand sand cake!'

'I ain't eating that cake, for sure!' Eamon stated. The girls were already venturing inside the beach hut. Then their grandad shooed them out and put them down in the sand. They laughed every time they tried to take a handful only to see it vanishing away between their tiny fingers. _Oh, what fun!_ When they decided it looked good enough to eat, grandad was fast to brush it off their rosebud lips. 'Silly girls, everything is food to them, hey?'

Anna and John chuckled. It was quite sweet to see Eamon caring for the babies. After all, he had been a caring father himself, until... Even though the old man drove John crazy at times, he was his father, and he loved him and was glad he was back in the arms of his family.

'We'll eat the sandwiches after the cake,' Percy said, laughing at the old man's response.

'Like that better,' Eamon nodded, his eyes attentive on Fee and Finn. His nap at the beach wouldn't happen for sure.

'That's a great idea, son!' John cheered, and the boy couldn't feel prouder of himself.

'Yeah, but not yet, let's go in the water first,' William said, so excited about his first swim in the sea.

'Wait!' Anna stopped the boys from running off again. 'You're not going alone, give us time to undress and then we all go with you.' Percy and Will sighed dramatically and sat on the sand with their bucket and shovel waiting to be used.

Slowly, Anna took her dress off, exposing a rather...risque swimming suit. It was short, sea blue and had a low neckline, trimmed with a white sailor collar. The very latest in styles, like the ones in the fashion magazines. Oh, the feeling of the sun on her pale skin was wonderful. She stretched toward the sky.

'Goodness me…' Eamon glanced around the beach before looking at his daughter-in-law again. 'Are you sure that's allowed?'

With that, red-faced, John reached for a towel and brought it up to cover Anna's figure.

'Don't look,' he told his father with a threatening expression.

'John, don't be daft. It's not like it's the first time you've seen it.' Anna brushed him off, slapping the towel away.

'No, but he's right,' John said. 'Now that I see it again…' he eyed her from head to toe, wetting his lips as he did. '...it is rather revealing, Anna.'

'No more than any of the other woman's,' Anna gestured around them.

'But…' John worried. 'You are not any other woman, are you?'

'Oh...stop it, John.' She shook her head. 'Everyone who's here is used to it. No one wears those long, heavy suits anymore. Not women my age. Are you calling me too old for this?'

'No...not at all.' He brought his hands up in surrender. But the problem was exactly that: she was young and beautiful and, in his humble opinion, she was made for his eyes only. He moaned pleadingly when she turned her back to him to see what the boys were up to.

 _Oh, she was just so perfect_ , John thought to himself.

'Let her be,' Eamon said. 'If others look just shoot _the look_ right back at them.'

' _The look?_ What look?' John cocked an eyebrow at his father.

'The ' _This is my missus'_ look. The ' _you can look, but you can't touch'_ sort of-.'

'Father! I don't even like them _looking_!'

'Are you proud of her? Then be proud of the fact that she's with you. That she's chosen to make you the father of her children. But...now that we're on the matter, what about your swimming suit? Show us.'

'Yes, John,' Anna insisted, as she walked back to them. 'Get out of your clothes; the boys are waiting.'

'All right…' John sighed in defeat, but taking his own sweet time.

'Lord, I don't know which is worse! Dressed or undressed,' Eamon laughed, and John sent him a withering look.

'Come on, John, let's go,' Anna took his hand, dragging him with her. 'He's just teasing you.'

'I do feel naked, though, Anna,' he said, trying to take a peek at his backside as he walked with her. 'I think...can you tell... do you think anything's showing?'

Anna shook her head with an exasperated smile, moving behind her husband just to make sure. She giggled when she saw the way his body swayed as he walked in the sand. _No, nothing to see here_. She patted his bottom. 'Nothing's showing, John. Let's go!'

 _x_

John and Anna were up to their necks in chilly water. Anna's cheeks red from the cold, but one had to say that once in, it didn't feel so bad. They were sitting on the sand underwater, not wanting to venture too far out, while the boys built castles in a shallow tidal pool; their eyes attentive on them.

That was, until she felt him reach for her, his arms tight around her waist.

'You are so beautiful...and I am so lucky,' John whispered, enjoying the rhythm of waves against their bodies; it would splash against their faces sometimes, but it felt amazingly good.

'Not as lucky as I am,' Anna said, throwing her arms around his neck and nuzzling her nose against his.

'You taste salty,' he whispered again, kissing the corner of her mouth every so softly. 'I like it.'

'Oh yes?'

'Oh, yessss.' They kissed, a deep, slow kiss so unlike ones they normally shared in public. Her hands moved to the back of his head, playing with his wet hair, and he brought her closer to him until she was sitting on his lap, her legs wrapped around his middle. The taste of the salt was triggering all of their senses… if only they had a bed to themselves tonight.

'Yuck!' They heard Will loudly protest. 'Not at the beach! People can see you! Ew!.'

'Love is meant to be shared, son!' John shouted, rising slowly from the water and walking toward the boys. Anna stayed behind laughing. He picked William up then, bringing him as high as he could. 'And are you ready for another swim, young man?'

With that, he gently tossed Will into the water and began to splash him as soon as he came up for air.

'Dad!' The boy laughed, trying to splash his father back. His small hands not doing a very good job.

'Now me, Papa! Me!' Percy jumped up and down, waving his hands in the air.

'Come here!' John told the boy and gladly did as he asked for. After a few minutes of play, he turned toward Anna and began to walk in her direction.

'Now you…'

'No, John, not me,' she pleaded, trying to run away from his grasp, but even with his bad knee, he moved faster in the water. Victory would be his.

'Oh yes you...you wanted to swim, didn't you?'

'John!' He picked her up, but before he could toss her in, he felt a strong tug on his legs and when he looked down, he saw Percy and William were trying to knock him over. He sat Anna down to fight off these small invaders, but when Anna joined in, all was lost. John went down.

'Look!' Percy pointed to the beach. 'Grandad, and Finn and Fee!'

The old man walked to them, Fee in his arms, and Finn, crawling happily behind him. Every other step he would stop to look back at the girl and encourage her to keep following him.

'These little ones were screaming and pointing at you lot,' he said as he neared them. 'I reckon they want to join you.'

'Of course, they want to!' John smiled, grabbing Finn. 'Want to feel the water, Finnie?'

The girl squealed in his arms, trying to jump into a coming wave, and John sat cross-legged on the wet sand, letting the water reach the girl's feet.

'Oh...so cold,' he said, kissing the top of Finn's head as she pulled her feet back, shivering, but immediately returned to kicking them wildly in the surf, splashing both her daddy and herself.

'Isn't it nice?' Anna and Fee joined them on the sand. 'Look, another wave...good girl!'

'Yes, it's nice, but I must say, my love, I have sand in places sand should never be,' he said, kissing her on the nose. 'Where's your hat, Mrs. Bates? Your face is getting pink?'

Anna frowned. 'I'm afraid the wind blew it out to sea. Ah well, a healthy glow is nice too..'

'Yes, something to take home from our trip.'

The girls laughed and called the waves with their hands, and trembled in anticipation when one was approaching, only to start laughing again when they found out it only wet their feet. It was an endless game to them and the two little princesses seemed not to tire of it at all.

Soon enough it came to everyone's attention just how empty their bellies were. It had been a long time since breakfast. The family returned to their blue rented a beach hut.

The sand cake was, in fact, the biggest sand cake ever made. It had shells, feathers and written in tiny beach pebbles, 'Happy Birthday William Bates.' They sang the Birthday song and feasted on tomato and goat cheese sandwiches, fresh blueberries and apples, lemonade, and even a few cupcakes John had bought from a bakery on their way to the beach.

'This was the best birthday ever!' William stated at the end of the day, his arm slung around his brother's shoulder, both looking out toward the sea.

'Yeah, the best birthday ever!' echoed Percy.

x

 _May 26th, 1928_

 _~from the Journal of Anna Bates_

 _What a birthday celebration my baby boy has had! Both boys, actually, because this day was for Will and Percy on their special days. They're having such a great time. We all are, and it's so much easier than I thought it would be. Four children at the beach? The boys are taking care of themselves, under our watchful eye. I think at one point they were pretending to be pirates burying their plundered booty, and the next they were scouring the beach and shoreline, hunting for signs of sea monsters. Their incredible imaginations were working overtime and I'm sure will be for months to come._

 _My girls! They're having so many new experiences! There's so much joy in their laughter. No fussy moments, no problems at all. Of course, their grandad helped with them too. He refused to wear his swimming suit, and that didn't surprise me, what with his wooden leg, but he did walk down to sit beside the tidal pool. Will and Percy ran back to the beach hut and dragged a lounge chair down so their grandad could get his nap in. He's sleeping like a baby himself now. I'm sure, his lover, the sea, will lull him to sleep tonight._

 _And my John, the same John who mere days ago said no power on earth would get him to don his new swimming suit, is sitting bare-chested in the middle of the little tidal pool surround by our children. Judging by the noises coming out of his mouth, he's having just as much fun as they are._

 _Percy's heading my way…_

 _x_

' _Mama, Papa says for us to get some money out of his trouser pocket and buy penny licks for all of us.'_

' _Oh he does, does he? Why can't he go?'_ I was entirely too comfortable to get up.

' _He said he didn't want to make all the ladies swoon when he walked past them. What? I swear that's what he said, Mama!'_

I looked over at John, and he flashed me a cheeky grin. ' _Oh, I believe you, son. All right, let's go.'_

' _I'll ask Grandad if he wants one too,'_ Percy said to me, heading over to wake Eamon.

' _No, no! Let him sleep. We'll get him one later if he wants one. Do you think we can carry all of them, Percy?'_

' _Yeah, we can get them, Mama!'..._

x

 _There, I'm back, and this is tasting so good, I think I will end here are and go join my swoon-worthy husband and my lovely children. Until later._

 _~Anna Bates_

 _x_

'It was a grand day, wasn't it?' John said, walking into their bedroom from the adjoining room that his sons were sharing with Eamon. Tonight it had been grandpa's bedtime story that had put them to sleep. A story about a little John Bates and a wasp nest that ended with a swollen eye and fever. The boys had found it too funny, though.

'Oh yes, Will and Percy were so happy,' Anna sighed, very relaxed after feeding the girls. 'I hope they allow Father a good night.'

'They're all three snoring already,' John chuckled.

'Bless them.'

'And these little ones?' he asked, joining them in bed.

'Well, I think they're too excited to sleep.' Anna watched her daughters, who were too entertained with their soft dolls, making little noises and having a rather interesting conversation between the two.

'Oh, you won't let Mummy and Daddy have a rest, isn't that right?' John said, taking one doll and making it walk along the bed, giving it a funny, shrilly voice that only made the girls laugh out loud, enchanted with their daddy. Fee fell backwards on the bed giggling, and Finn clapped her hands, begging for more.

'Don't tease them,' Anna told her husband, knowing too well there was no way they would fall asleep soon now. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied John poking his tongue out at her; Finn did the same. Fee was trying to push herself up into a sitting position again.

'John!' Anna cried with a shocked expression. 'That's an awful thing to teach them, especially directed at me!' But she couldn't get mad at him after he placed a sound, sloppy kiss on her cheek.

She took the doll from him then, and with a gentle lull, she tried to calm the girls down. Slowly, and after a few tries, Finn and Fee finally gave in to their mother's attempts to lay them down, their eyes beginning to close, but their little energetic spirits were trying so hard to fight it. John watched the scene intently, almost mesmerised by it.

'They smell so good,' Anna whispered, kissing her daughter's cheeks. John did the same, placing soft kisses on their chubby feet. 'I wonder how long they will smell like babies? I miss William smelling like this, don't you? Now he smells like sunshine...and worms and dirt,' she said with a chuckle. ' _What?'_

He shook his head, 'Nothing.'

She watched as a smile grew on his lips. A smile that reached his eyes and made them teary. She knew too well what this was about.

'Five years ago our Will was just a newborn,' he said. 'Bald, helpless, and with a lion's hunger. Now we are here, he's five, our girls are almost one...ten years ago I didn't think a life this happy was even possible, and now it's so much more than I ever dreamed. We've achieved our happy life. And I love you more and more with each passing day.'

She reached for him then, wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing his temple lovingly.

'No more than I love you. Not ever.'

The babies slept between them, and the night proved to be a peaceful one.

This had been a day no one in this family would ever forget. Tomorrow they would return home, already planning their trip to the sea, next year...

 _...I love to be beside your side, beside the sea,_  
 _Beside the seaside, by the beautiful sea! *_

 ***BY THE BEAUTIFUL SEA  
From the musical "For Me and My Gal"  
(Harold Atteridge / Harry Carroll) (1914)**


	78. He SaidShe Said

**AN:** Thank you so much for taking the time to read our stories. We hope you enjoy them as much as we enjoy writing them. We don't own John  & Anna, we just gently use them. We do, however, own Eamon, Will, the twins and Percy. If The Journal has given you a laugh or a case of the warm fuzzies, please consider leaving us a review. It won't cost you a thing and it makes our day. :) Handy-for-the-bus & Terriejane

 **~ He Said/She Said ~**

 _John Bates' journal entry - June 2nd, 1928, 11:15 am_

 _It's a glorious June day here in the Village of Downton. Not a cloud in the sky, and we're all hoping it holds out through the weekend. Will and Percy have grand plans, I here. You see, today is the last day of school. We'll all walk down to the schoolhouse to fetch Percy, along his much-improved grades, and we'll thank Mr. Molesley for a job well done._

 _The boys want to sleep in their new, finished treehouse tonight. Anna, after only a tiny bit of hesitation, has consented. Then tomorrow, they will be catching our dinner fresh from the stream and who knows what else they'll get up to? I have to admit, the child in me is just a bit jealous._

 _Business is booming here at the hotel and the pub, as well. When Anna and I took over The Grantham Arms a couple of years ago, we never dreamed what a success it would become. We've worked hard, it's true, but we've done it together like we always planned. It's been marvellous!_

 _Anna's Tea Garden is now open for the season, and the ladies are flocking in for their teas and luncheons - ladies who would never dream of stepping foot into a pub room. They seem to enjoy sitting in our gardens hours on end, often asking to see our girls. Why just yesterday I poked my head out to see Lady Merton and the Dowager having their tea. I was quite surprised to find Finnie on Lady Grantham's knee, both totally charmed by a game of This Little Piggie Lady Isobel Merton was playing with her toes. Finnie's toes, not Lady Merton's._

 _Yes, as long as we can manage to keep that rascal Jack at bay, we do well. He has been known enter this female domain in search of a raspberry tartlet._

 _And speaking of Jack, I haven't mentioned this before, but a couple of months back..._

xxx

It was dinner time, and the family was seated around the kitchen table about to partake of a delicious meal of stew, biscuits and hot buttered rice when they were interrupted by some unknown person pounding angrily on the front door.

'What the devil? Reckon these Downton villagers don't know 'bout manners. No one should knock at someone's door at dinner time,' Eamon had stated, quite upset.

'They don't unless it's important,' John responded, rising from his chair. 'Keep eating; I'll get it.'

Anna, Eamon and William had heard a woman's shrill voice the moment John opened the front door. She seemed to be angrily going on about something and John had yet to get a word in edgewise. ' _What on earth?'_ Anna exclaimed, getting up to see what was going on. Of course, the rest of the family followed her, save for the twins who were confined to their high chairs.

'Fifi...oh my poor, defiled Fifi!' the woman cried into her snow-white handkerchief. Anna immediately recognised her as Mrs. Honoria Clark, the fancy wife of Mr. James Clark, who was the owner of a couple of stores in Downton village.

The dramatic woman continued. 'My baby...that filthy miscreant dog of yours has deflowered my poor Fifi. The Cortland's will never allow her to be bred with their prize-winning poodle, Sebastian after..this...this thing of yours has touched her. Oh, oh the shame!'

Eamon had seen enough and returned to the kitchen and his dinner, dragging the wide-eyed William with him.

'Mrs. Clark, I think-,' John tried to speak, but she wouldn't have it.

'She's damaged goods! I might as well take her out and shoot her!'

'Here now!' John's usually calm voice rose in alarm. 'I wouldn't go that far. The poor dog…'

'My innocent little Fifi. Sullied and shamed by the likes of that foul creature!' Whereupon she glared at Jack, seated at John's feet, looking up at the woman with a goofy grin on his face. 'What will my friends think of us when they see a litter of mutts? We will be the laughingstock of the village. They'll think my poor Fifi was at fault, but no, no! It was that dog of yours who pushed his way into my very home and had his way with her...and...Oh, Lord!'

'Pushed his way in? How could he possibly do that?' John was confused. He tried to gesture for Mrs. Clark to come in and calm down but she wasn't having it. The woman still stood at their door, making a scene for those who happened to pass by and look and wonder about. Trying to remain calm and understating, he continued. 'Listen, Mrs. Clark... Jack is always here with us, he barely gets out of the garden. He's a lazy dog.'

'I've seen him, all right! Are you saying I'm lying?' Her eyes were fierce on John and for one brief moment, he almost feared for his life. 'Are you calling me a liar?'

'I'm certainly not! But... maybe you saw Fifi with another dog and you thought-,'

'Another dog? Another dog?!' The overly dramatic Mr.s Clark, loudly sobbed into her expensive, lace handkerchief. 'My Fifi is no floozy. She was accosted by your disgusting mutt.' Almost as if he understood what she was saying about him, Jack snarled and curled his lip.

'I'm sure Fifi is no floozy,' John's voice was low, as he patted Jack's head to calm him down. All they needed was for him to take a bite out of her shin. John was growing increasingly nervous about the situation when he noticed neighbours from across the street had been drawn from their porch swings to stand in the lane, the better to hear what was happening.

 _Well, enough of this foolish conversation_ , thought Anna, as she stepped into to the hall to stand firmly next to John, her arms folded around her waist.

John looked down at her and knew then, Anna Bates would fix the problem, or maybe just add to it...who knew?

'Listen, Mrs. Clark,' she spoke, a serious look on her face. 'I know you love your Fifi, but I've seen her hanging around with that pug, Leo, Mr. Lewis's dog. I've seen her more than once. With other dogs too.'

'You didn't!' Mrs. Clark shook her head in disbelief.

'I certainly did, and I'll tell you more, your Fifi comes to our garden door and scratches on it so we'll let her in. But we don't because our cat, Charlie, is not fond of other dogs. Jack doesn't even pay attention to her. He just sleeps the day away.'

'My Fifi would never do such a thing. Knocking on this mangy, flea-bitten mutt's door like that. The very idea!' The woman stuck her nose up in the air at the thought of such a thing.

John put his arm around Anna's middle and squeezed her to stop her from saying something she'd no doubt regret. That seemed to calm her, a bit.

'Well, let the puppies be born and then we'll see,' Anna said between her teeth.

'What do you mean?'

'Just what I said, we'll see. I'm sure they'll be born with pug noses.'

'If not, you are taking them,' Mrs. Clark said decisively, crossing her arms to mimic Anna's stance.

'What?' John's jaw dropped when the woman's words registered with him. _Did she honestly expect them to take the puppies as if it was their fault Fifi Clark was the biggest floozy dog in Downton village? Not a chance!_

'You are taking the puppies, John Bates,' Mrs. Clark insisted, wagging her bony finger in his face. 'I'm not raising any little bastards in my house!'

'And we are not raising any puppies that come from that wanton hussy of a dog you have,' Anna's eye were defiant and she was well on the way to losing her patience. Sensing this, possibly, Honoria Clark let out with one mournful wail, stomped her foot and left without saying another word.

Anna closed the door with some force after that, turning around to face John and her family, who had returned during the exciting part. Her husband was smiling proudly, William was giggling and rubbing delighted tears from his eyes, and Eamon nodded in support.

'Anna, that was a bit...harsh,' John said, laying his arm across her shoulders as they walked back to the kitchen.

'She comes here with that attitude, and I'm not taking it. Not under my own roof.'

'Won't be a surprise if they are Jack's…' Eamon chuckled, sitting back down at the dinner table. 'After all, who can resist the Bates' men, eh? We were born to seduce, and that's a fact.'

'I must have of brothers and sisters spread all over this world, I'm more sure of that every day,' John sighed, shaking his head.

'Now, while we wait for those puppies to be born, let's eat! I'm afraid the food has cooled down,' Anna said.

xxx

June 2nd - Two months later...

'Mr Clark was in the pub today,' John said between bites. It was dinner time, and the family was enjoying a big shepherd's pie and salad. The twins sat in their high chairs, with their parents at either side, as Anna tried her best to keep them entertained with boiled carrots and spoonfuls of thick green pea soup in turns; John helped too, but he found it more amusing when the girls used their hands to feed themselves.

'Oh yes? Haven't seen him in a while,' Anna replied.

'Reckon he's been taking care of the pregnant pooch,' he joked. 'He said it would be any time now, and his wife still thinks Jack's the one to blame.'

'Goodness me, the silly woman!' Anna shook her head, cleaning traces of soup from Fee's cheek. 'Fee, don't spit it out, darling. It's good, yum, yum…John, can you help with Finn, please?'

John smiled, handing Finnie a big piece of soft carrot that she was fast to destroy between her chubby fingers.

'What did Jack do?' Percy asked since he hadn't been living with the Bateses when the incident happened a couple of months ago.

'Jack put babies in Fifi's tummy, and now we have to wait for them to come out and see if they have his look on their faces,' William explained.

'Fifi?' Percy wrinkled his nose. 'That ugly old dog? Jack wouldn't be so dumb to put babies in her.'

'Fifi's not ugly,' Anna giggled.

'In fact, she's bloody ugly!' Eamon laughed. 'I would drown...I mean...I would never have a dog like that.' He saw his son shooting daggers at him. 'I wouldn't drown anyone, of course. It was just an expression, all right. Jesus!'

'Fifi is always angry,' William said. 'Whenever I try to pet her she smiles weird at me.'

'She's not smiling, Will,' John told the boy. 'She's showing her teeth, and that means you should keep your distance.'

'I do. But...I still don't understand how Fifi can have Jack's babies in her if they are not married?'

'What?' John wasn't grasping what Will meant.

'Because Mummy said that babies come after you get married, not before.'

'Silly,' Percy rolled his eyes. 'Babies come when people can't hold their fire.'

'Fire?' Will was confused.

'Under their skirts and inside their trousers,' Percy sang with a smile on his lips.

'Percy!' Anna gasped, looking over at John, who seemed rather shocked with the two boy's chat.

'Isn't that true?' Percy asked. 'Granny used to say it every time.'

'What does that mean, Mummy?' William insisted.

'It means…'

'It means you either wear a dress or a suit, but what matters is that you are responsible enough to not put babies in people who don't want babies,' Eamon proclaimed, quite sure of himself as he rested his cutlery next to his empty plate. 'That's why babies should happen after one is married, because when two people get married, they agree on allowing babies to be put in and born.'

Everyone went silent after the old man's speech. Anna and John shared unsure, wary looks. What would their son think of this explanation? Would he buy it?

'Oh! That's why Mrs. Clark is so mad. Because there was no deal for Jack to put babies in Fifi.' The young boy nodded, happy with his grandpa's explanation.

'Exactly!' Anna voiced, greatly relieved. John couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

'I'm not sure if that's how it-,'

'Why don't we finish our delicious meal, Percy?' John interrupted the boy before he could bring more doubt to the matter. 'This duck is excellent. You're the best cook in the world, Anna.'

'Thank you, darling,' Anna smiled. The twins had finished their soup and carrots and now played with the remains of food that had fallen on their highchair trays.

'Who's helping me with the dishes?' Anna asked after some time when they all had finished eating.

'Why don't you rest?' John suggested, rising from his chair and starting to take the empty plates to the sink. 'Father and I can do it.'

Eamon was just rising from his chair, with a few muffled words against John's idea, when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. ' _What on earth?'_

'I'll go,' Anna said, walking to the front door. When she opened it, Mr. Clark standing was there, his breathing erratic, like he'd been running, and his hat in his hand.

'Mrs. Bates!' the man took a deep breath. 'Fifi's in labour. My wife is calling you.'

'Oh!' Anna eyed the man from head to toe. 'All right…'

'I'm sorry, Mrs. Bates but Honoria, she's…'

'It's all right, Mr. Clark, let me just tell the others.'

'I'll go now; they need me.'

He ran off after that, leaving Anna thinking the Clarks were the perfect match. Two crazy people.

She gathered her family then, Eamon and John took the twins, Percy and William walked on either side of Anna. The night was warm and breezy. The full moon shone, the frogs and crickets were singing. The walk to the Clark's house wouldn't be more than five minutes.

'I hope Jack's the daddy,' Will said, squeezing his mother's hand. 'The kittens would be so happy to have puppies to play with!'

'They would!' Percy agreed, taking Anna's other hand.

'No matter who the father is, we are not getting more pets,' John warned, as the two men walked behind. Fee with him, her little arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she jabbered to her sister in Grandpa's arms; Finnie, squealing and flailing to her twin. 'We still have to find owners for the cats.'

'No, not our kitties, Papa!' Percy begged. 'They love us. We're their family.'

'They are getting under our feet, climbing on things, doing their business in the potted plants inside the house. They need to go.' John declared.

'They climb my skirt, the beggars,' Anna smiled. 'And they get on the counter to watch me cook. Now and then they stick a little paw, trying to steal this and that, but when I tell them to stop they do. They love watching.'

'You're a softie,' John chuckled, suspecting he was about to lose the battle. Fee had turned her focus on his earlobe, her breathing strong and low, thoughtful sounds coming from her lips. Finn was enjoying the breeze against her dark curls, her grandpa's half step lulling her into a peaceful state.

'And they are good at licking feet too,' Eamon told them. 'It's ticklish and rough enough at the same time. I like that orange one, the one with the big lion's mane. Mr. Sunshine, that's his name, right?'

'Yes, Granddad,' William replied. 'Mr. Sunshine loves to sleep in the window.'

'And Pearly loves to snuggle on my legs,' Percy crowed.

'And Lily keeps me company when I'm home,' Anna said. 'She's always following me around. She sits when I sit and stands when I stand. I think being mamas make us understand each other. We both know the deal.'

'I see…' John sighed. 'We're keeping them, aren't we?'

'Well...not all maybe,' Anna said. 'But I'm not giving them away like that. We ought to make sure they go to someone who loves them.'

'Of course! I like the little beggars. I wouldn't give them to just anyone and not right away,' John admitted.

'Ah! Here we are!' Anna said, looking through the Clark's front gate at their impressive garden. A big, fancy house. Nothing like the Abbey or even Lord and Lady Merton's, but something between a good sized cottage and a mansion; the front facade was illuminated with gas lamps.

'Come in, please.' Mr. Clark was already at the door when they arrived. 'Honoria and Fifi are in the parlour. Please, do come in.'

'Thank you, Mr. Clark,' John smiled politely as they all came in the big house.

'So, Mrs. Clark, do they look like our Jack?' Anna asked the woman kneeling down on the floor. When they were able to peek, they could see Fifi in a comfortable, blanketed basket, with her little babies already searching for her milk. Eleven puppies, all colours, all curly and… all poodle.

'They are poodles!' Mrs. Clark clapped her hands together, with the remains of tears tracks on her face. The smile she wore was more than smug, it was full of pride and vanity. 'Look at them...purebred poodles, just like my Fifi.'

'What?' The two boys asked in unison.

'I reckon Fifi and Sebastian, the Cortland's poodle, were a match after all,' Mr. Clark shared with a big smile. 'We've never seen them together but, there's no way around it.'

'Ugly little bastards, aren't they,' Eamon said, grimacing at the pups.

'What did you say?' Mrs. Clark was quick to turn to face the old man.

'He said nothing, Mrs. Clark,' Anna cleared her throat. 'I suppose we can go home then?'

'Oh yes, you can. Shall I save a puppy for you? '

'Yes!' The two boys, again, replied in unison.

'No, no, no...no more animals,' John shot them a look.

'You would have to pay though; these are _purebred_ poodles. I'm going to sell them for a pretty penny,' Mrs. Clark said.

'Well, we wouldn't want one even if you offered a dowry with it,' Eamon told her and once again she turned to face him with fierce eyes.

'What did he say?'

'He said nothing.' It was John's turn to defend his father from his own tongue.

Mrs. Clark nodded, thinning her lips. 'If you boys want to see them, you can, but no touching.'

'Thank you, Mrs. Clark,' Anna smiled, as Percy and William kneeled beside the woman to take a better look at the babies. They would have watched them all night, if only their parents had let them.

'All right then, it's time to go. The girls are getting fussy and need their sleep,' John told the boys and the two were fast to rise to their feet and do as he said. 'Goodnight to you, Mr. and Mrs. Clark. I hope you have good luck with those puppies.'

'Goodnight, Mr. Bates. We will. Purebred, you know.'

x

'I really wanted a puppy,' Percy sighed as they walked home.

'Me too,' William mimicked his brother's miserable expression.

'Don't you have enough cats at home?' John asked them. 'A bird and a dog too? That's plenty.'

'And two little sisters who are not much different than pets, really,' Eamon laughed.

'Father…!'

'Well, good end for this matter, I reckon,' Anna said.

'I knew our Jack was a gentleman. He takes after his owner,' John smiled proudly.

'Ha! Tell me stories, John Bates. Tell me good ones but I sure ain't believing.' Eamon shook his head, teasing his son, and when John was going to answer him back, Anna pulled at his sleeve and pointed ahead.

'Look! Fireflies!'

xxx

 _Anna Bates' journal entry - June 2nd, 1928, 9:45pm_

 _What an evening it's been for us! The whole day, really, as it was the last day of school. We all met Percy at the gate when the teacher released them. Percy very proudly handed John his grades. They were quite good. Not perfect, but he's been trying his best, and there has been a huge improvement. Credit to Mr. Moseley for a job well done, but to John also. He has worked tirelessly with Percy, and the boy enjoys the attention. John vows to keep it up during the Summer. It will help to prepare Will for Autumn when he starts school._

 _Wanting to begin school vacation off with a bang, the boys begged to spend the night in their treehouse, and since the weather is so nice right now, we decided to let them. I probably won't sleep a wink. John said, rather wistfully, they'd probably be moved out there permanently by the end of the week. I think my big boy would like to be sleeping out there too. He's had to settle for going up just long enough to tell them their story. He'll be coming in soon, leaving Jack posted at the base of the tree for the night as a precaution._

 _Speaking of Jack…_

 _Thankfully he was proved innocent of all charges tonight with the birth of that Fifi dog's pups. Even Mrs. Honoria Clark could see they weren't sired by our good boy, Jack. The nerve of her to accuse him of breaking into her home to 'romance' her silly dog. And then she had to gall to ask if we wanted to buy one. She was so smug, that woman! Eamon had a hard time keeping quiet; I can tell you._

 _It appears we've decided we will keep at least two of the kittens. Will, of course, has Charlie and Lily comes along with him. Mr. Sunshine, I think will be our hotel cat. Eamon especially likes that orange one. And Percy simply adores the white kitten he named Pearly. I think he needs something he can call his very own. The other two, we'll make sure they have happy homes with people who need and want them._

 _On the short walk home from the Clark's house, we spotted fireflies for the first time this year. This was Finn and Fee's first firefly experience, so we had to make an occasion of it. As soon as we arrived home, we went to the back garden. The boys wanted to catch them and were a bit disappointed when I told them they could, but they would have to let them go. I'm sorry, it just seems cruel to me. The girls were mesmerised by their flashing lights. All in all, it turned out to be a lovely day._

 _I hear my husband puttering around in the kitchen. I wonder what he's doing?_

 _Well, now I know. He just informed me he was staying in the treehouse with his sons tonight. He left the bedroom with two quilts and his pillow. He's on his own. I will not feel sorry for his aches and pains tomorrow. Three boys - that's what I have, three boys._

 _~Anna Bates_


	79. Exhausted

**AN: Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter of The Journal. We don't own John & Anna, we just gently use them. We do however own, Eamon, Will, The Twins and Percy. Please, if this chapter brings you a chuckle or a case of the warm fuzzies, drop us a review. It makes our day. :) Handy & Terriejane**

 **~ Exhausted ~**

Anna Bates was exhausted, that much was for sure, from the moment she woke up, until the time she collapsed in bed at night.

It was breakfast for the family, two boys running back and forth, two girls teething, crawling, trying to walk around. The kittens were on the move too, jumping on things, getting under feet, using her potted plants for their personal potty.

Then it was dinner at night - a banquet, more like. Two grown men eating their weight in food, two young men trying to match them, the babies making a mess in their high chairs and down the front of their clothes; bath time, and then everyone was off to bed again.

The hotel and pub were just entering the busy season, so that meant John wasn't home to help out much, although he did try, _bless him_. He'd help with the evening dishes or do them completely. He'd cuddle the fussy twins. He'd do anything he could to help, but the fact was, John was tired too.

Time to herself was rare. Time for her husband was impossible to find. They were both so beat at the end of the day; sleep would come faster than a flash, and when morning came, it was time to repeat everything all over again.

'Finnie, my poor darling.' She now sat on the settee with Finn whimpering in her arms. On the floor, Fee was doing just the same. 'My poor darlings...I'm so sorry. What can I do? Tell me. Tell mummy.'

But the girls only cried and fussed, trying to get anything they could find into their mouths.

'Mummy needs to do the dishes from breakfast. Do you want to come with me? Come with mummy, all right?'

With practised ease, she balanced both girls in each of her arms, and walked to the kitchen; Lilly the mama cat was already waiting for her on the counter. Anna sat the girls in their high chairs, dragging them near her so she could stand at the sink and tend to the babies if needed.

'There, you can see mummy, how lovely,' Anna cheered, clapping her hands together, doing everything she could to improve her daughter's moods, but nothing seemed to do. Finn and Fee pouted sadly, their eyes the epitome of suffering. _Oh_ , her heart grew tighter in her chest, as the complaints increased.

She set to work on the pile of dishes, filling the sink with warm water as Lily watched her every movement.

'I know you understand, Lily...your babies are a handful too, aren't they? And they refuse to eat solids! They only want your milk,' Anna said, and the mama cat purred as if joining in the conversation. 'Cheeky beggars, but who can blame them? There's nothing like a mama's warmth and love, is there?'

Outside the window, she could hear Percy and William playing happily in their treehouse, and when she looked to the right, she could see her husband, through his opened office window. He was writing at his desk, his glasses sliding to the tip of his nose, a focused expression on his face; the very image of handsomeness and hard work. That put a smile on her lips.

Butter the canary sang, from his cage, the flowery garden adding to his inspiration. It was a lovely day; no clouds, a gentle breeze and a pleasant temperature. Summer was indeed just about to begin. The babies seemed to have grown quiet until...

'MAMA!' Anna turned around to see its source. 'Mama!'

'Finnie? Oh my goodness.' Anna brought her hands to her face in amazement. 'Did you call mummy, Finnie? Did you, my love?'

'Mama!' It was Fee's turn to cry for her mother, her arms stretched out, begging to be held.

'Oh, my precious.'

Anna wrapped her arms around both girls, kissing the top of their heads as she did. 'You are so, so smart...but you need to say daddy now too,' she managed a giggle. '...or he'll be so sad.'

'Anna?' _Speaking of the devil._ 'What's wrong? I can hear their cries from my office. Are they all right?'

John came in at once, walking quickly to his daughters, making sure they were well.

'They are. The poor darlings gums hurt so bad. They even have a bit of a temperature. They'll be all right, though,' Anna said, smiling at him. The girls began to calm down as soon as they saw their daddy and reached their chubby arms for him.

'My poor loves,' John cooed. 'Daddy's kisses will make it all better, hm?' he said, leaning to kiss his babies, and even managing to get a few giggles from the two, before facing his wife again. 'Need help?'

Anna shrugged her shoulders, chancing a look at the sink. 'I have dishes to do, babies to take care of, soon those boys will run inside to eat. I have to dust the cottage, change the beddings, _oh look_ …' At that very moment, three kitties ran from through the garden door down the hall and up the stairs, their hisses echoing through the house. 'I have to make sure my potted plants stay poo free. Do you still want to help?' She folded her arms and winked at him.

He chuckled before suggesting, 'Why don't you put the boys to work? They could dust the house for you.'

'And interrupt their fun?' The two looked out of the window then to see Percy and Will playing without a care in the world. 'I couldn't do that. Maybe later if they get bored, I'll tell them to help me peel potatoes for dinner or something.'

'Listen,' John said, walking to her and resting his hands on her shoulders. 'I'll tell them to see Archie about a ham sandwich for lunch. They can eat in their treehouse; they'll like that, and we can easily eat our dinner at the hotel too.'

'No, I want dinner to be at home. I like to cook for my family.' She smiled when he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

'If you insist... All right then,' he took off his jacket as he spoke and rolled up his shirtsleeves, looking around to check on the stack of dirty dishes next to the sink. 'I can do the rest of the dishes, and maybe help you with the beds in the boy's room, but then I'll have to go. I have five guests to pick up at the train station today, and paperwork to do. Today is delivery day too.

'I'll accept your help for as long as I can get it,' Anna said with a big smile. She walked behind him and tied her apron around his waist, then giving him a squeeze, she leant her head against his back. 'Maybe tonight we'll have more time for each other,' she whispered into the fabric of his waistcoat, making him shiver.

'I hope so,' he sighed, already picturing what he missed so much. But before his imaginings could get any further than a few kisses, one of the girls decided to speak up again.

'Mama!' Finn screamed, as if to say, _I'm in pain! Hold me, not him!_

'What on -' John turned around at once. 'Did she say mama?'

'Yes, they both did this morning,' Anna bit her lower lip as she gauged his expression. 'But come on, don't be sad…'

'I'm not sad,' John shook his head, eyeing his daughters. '...but…' he sighed, 'they can say, Grandpa…'

'John, they love you more than anything,' she assured him, taking his face between her hands. 'Even in pain, their little faces lit up when they saw you. You are their world, their favourite person ever. It's just... they say what they hear more, and here with me they hear more 'mama', and you know Father didn't rest until they said his name.'

'I know,' he nodded, managing a small smile. 'You're probably right. Let's get this dishes done now; I can't take too long.'

Had he been sad? Well, maybe a little, but soon enough 'dada' would be Finn and Fee's favourite word.

xxx

Will and Percy walked in the back door some time later. John had returned to work, the dishes done and put away.

They looked for their mother in the kitchen, but the found her in the parlour instead, dusting the furniture, a scarf around her head and her apron tied at her waist. The two girls were in their playpen, crying 'Mama' and begging to be held.

The boys watched the scene with attentive eyes. 'Mama? We're hungry,' Percy said hesitantly.

' _Oh, you are?_ I thought your dad was going to tell you to grab a sandwich from the hotel kitchen,' Anna turned to face them, wiping the sweat from her brow and managing a tiny smile, like she always did, no matter how tired she was.

'Yeah,' answered Will, 'he did, but your food tastes better, Mum.'

'Uh-huh. Go wash your hands; I'll fix something for you to eat. I'm afraid I didn't have time for biscuits or a cake today. _Oh no_ …' she grimaced, just now taking a look at the state of their clothes. 'What have you been up to outside?'

'Playing,' William replied, looking down at his dirty shorts.

'Dogs and cats. We were fierce dogs trying to catch the kittens for our lunch,' Percy explained.

Anna shook her head with a sigh, walking past the two babies crying for her in their pen. 'Just, don't sit down in here, all right? Take your shoes off out in the kitchen.' _More clothes to wash later, ugh._

The boys did as she told them and soon they were sitting at the table, waiting for their food. Their bellies growling at the smell of ham and milk - exactly the same thing Archie would have fixed them.

'So, I made ham sandwiches and we have milk, how's that?' she questioned, placing the food before them.

'It's good, mummy!' William grinned up at her. 'Yours are better than Archie's.'

'Is that so? Tomorrow we can bake a cake…' Anna said. 'If I have time.'

'Why are the girls so fussy, mama?' Percy asked. Finn and Fee were trying to support themselves against the boy's chairs. Anything to call their attention would do.

'Their teeth are growing. Babies don't like it very much; it's painful. But mummy has to clean, and she has boys, young and old, to take care of, doesn't she?' Anna smiled to her daughters, but, as before, they didn't seem to appreciate too much.

'Poor Finn and Fee,' William sympathised.

'Yes, poor darlings. Now eat in peace, they'll follow me, I'm sure,' Anna said, straightening the scarf she was wearing to cover her hair. 'I'll be in the parlour. Call me if you need me.'

With that, she left the kitchen, leaving the boys eating, and as she had predicted, the girls crawled along behind her.

'Mama's so tired,' Percy sighed, before taking a big sip of his milk.

'Yeah, poor Mummy,' William nodded, his sandwich half eaten.

'She works hard, Papa does too, but mama has more people to take care of. She has the whole lot!' Percy replied.

'She does,' William agreed.

'Will!' The older boy slapped his brother's shoulder. 'I've got a brilliant idea just now!'

'What is it?' Will asked, his eyes big and his hand rubbing the place where Percy had smacked him.

'Remember what Archie was saying the other day? About the Best Mother's contest? That one he was reading in the paper?'

William gasped. 'The one he used to enter for his mum but never won!'

'Yeah, that's the one. All you have to do is to write why your mama is the best mama in the world, and if you write well enough you'll win! And you know what the prize is?'

'A maid! For a week!'

'Shsss,' Percy gestured for them to lower their voices, and William leant in so he could hear better what his brother had to say. 'Yeah, exactly.'

'We're good writers! We can both write it! We'll win for sure!' the younger boy whispered.

'We could. Grandpa could even help and all. He wouldn't say a word if we asked him...he likes secrets, he does. As much as Jack likes to dig holes where he's not supposed to,' Percy suggested.

'And mum would have a whole week to rest.'

'Yes! Now, we can't say a word about it. If we win, it will be a surprise, if we don't, she'll never know and won't be sad about it.'

'Yeah, you are right.' William rubbed his hands together. 'Let's go to the hotel after we eat and get the paper Archie was reading; we can see where to send it.'

'Let's do it! Mama's gonna be so happy.' Percy smiled, proud of his idea, downing the rest of his sandwich in one bite.

'Yeah, she will.' William did the same, and the boys ran up to the hotel to find that paper. Their idea was put into action that very day. Eamon promised he wouldn't say a word about it. Three days to write it and three more days to learn the results. In their minds, the contest was already won.

xxx

 _June 14th, 1928 3:15 pm_

 _from the Journal of John Bates_

 _I just realised how long it's been since I found time to write in the journal. To say we've been busy lately is an understatement. And poor Anna is busiest of all. It wouldn't be quite so bad if the girls weren't teething now, but they are. I try to help the best I can; it's never enough, though._

 _We have three more children than we did a year ago and a booming business to manage. I'm not complaining, well, maybe I am a little bit. Hopefully, Finn and Fee's teeth will pop through soon, and that will take care of one problem. Anna said Fee bit her while she was nursing her last night. Ouch! They just want to chew on something all the time, but not their mother._

 _I'm keeping a good eye on Will and Percy today. And my father, too, for that matter. They've all been acting a little sketchy this afternoon if you ask me. I don't know what they're up to, but even Archie seems to be in the know. Only time will tell._

 _The hotel is packed to the rafters. Sarah's asked me to think about hiring a couple more teenage girls to help with the housecleaning. I'll talk it over with Anna at dinner. I'm sure she'll agree._

 _If the business continues at this rate, we're thinking of remodelling and opening up the attic to more rooms. I took Mr. Grant, the local builder up there last week and he said it could be done rather easily. We could add six rooms and two bathrooms. But we'll see what the season brings. It would be a significant investment._

 _I need to get to the station to meet the four o'clock train._

 _~ John Bates_

xxx

Much later that night, after dinner, baths and story times, and rocking two crying babies to sleep, Anna and John finally sat down on their bed with an exhausted sigh.

'I hope they sleep the night,' John said, running a hand through his damp hair. 'Poor babes.'

'Remember how it was with Will?' Anna said as she did her hair into a side braid. 'When he turned one he was still having trouble with his teeth…'

'Yes, I remember that. But with two...it's double the trouble. You're having a hard time with them.'

'I can manage,' she smiled at him, that joyful sparkle shining in her eyes. He winked at her with a chuckle and pulled back the sheets.

'Time for a good night's sleep.'

'Only that?' Anna teased, wrapping her arms around his neck as soon as they came together on their bed. 'Don't you remember what I said earlier?'

'I do, indeed! But I thought you were only joking,' he swallowed hard, looking down at their bodies. Her legs began to tangle with his.

'You know me well enough, John Bates. You know I don't joke about such things.'

'I should know that, yes,' he smiled, his hands roaming her body now, finding all those places he knew she loved to be touched.

'You should…'

Her muffled giggle soon followed, as John turned them in bed until he was on top of her. They kissed, slow and burning at first, their hands travelling each other's bodies.

'It's been so long,' she heard him whisper in her ear, his fingertips running along her golden braid. He looked down at her with fiery eyes. 'I've missed you, my darling.'

'Too long,' Anna told him, biting her lower lip. 'Almost two weeks.'

'More like, seventeen days. We have a lot to make up for.'

'Seventeen days? Really? You've been counting!' she laughed, pleased with his reply.

'Seventeen days, Anna. Of course, I've been counting.' John stripped his pyjama shirt off and tossed it over his shoulder; then he started on the top buttons of Anna's nightdress.

Every button undone exposed a new place for him to kiss...but that was only until he found her breasts, and Anna knew he wouldn't be caring about anything else.

She had been right, as she always was. John took his time, with his hands and his tongue, the sensations making her moan and gasp. Her legs moved around his waist, holding him there against her.

'Oh, John...that feels...so good.'

His answer was to suckle her with renewed vigour, one of his hands moving down her body, to touch her where she began to ache, where he wanted to be, so badly. John faced her again then, kisses slowing, just a break for what was yet to come; his hardened manhood was pressing firmly against his trousers and her, and he took the opportunity to tease her even further, rubbing against her lazily, until she begged him for more.

'Take them off, John.' Her fingers began to fiddle nervously at the waistband of his pyjama trousers. But there was still her gown to take off and her panties. As he made his move to slip off her nightdress, he felt a twinge of pain on his bare back. It burned like hell.

'Oh damn!' he cried out, stilling his movements at once. 'Get it off, Anna. Get it off!'

'Whatever is the matter?!'

He reached for his back, as best as he could, trying to shoo away whatever it was causing the pain. When Anna looked over his shoulder, she saw it: one little kitten digging his thin, razor-like nails into her husband's back.

'Just get it off my back, Anna. But gently, it's nails are dug right in.'

She did as he begged, but not without a tiny smile on her lips.

'Cheeky beggar,' she said, taking the kitty in her hands. From the floor, three others were trying to jump on the bed as well. 'You are a bad, bad boy.'

'Cheeky beggar? Bad, bad boy?!' John cried again, sitting on his side of the bed and trying to see if he was bleeding. 'Devil cat sounds about right. Am I bleeding?'

'Goodness!' Anna exclaimed as she held the baby cat against her chest. 'You have four...no five! You have five big scratches, but it's not really bleeding.'

'Dammit! It's burning like Hell,' stretching his arm, trying to rub the pain away.

'He was just playing with you,' Anna tried to excuse the kitten. 'They don't know they hurt.'

'Yes, but they do, a lot!' John complained. 'We really should move them out of our room, and we should start finding homes for them too.'

'Now, that will be difficult to do.'

He eyed her. 'But it has to be done… Damn! It was going all too well; I knew it. We're always being interrupted.'

'I know…' Anna sighed, putting the kitten down on the bed. The others had climbed up by then, and the four were now playing with the wrinkles of the sheets. 'But you can always pretend those scratches were done by me.'

'Not quite the same, love, but I wish!'

They laughed together.

'Look how they play,' she said, moving her feet under the sheets. The four babies went mad, trying to chase it. 'They're so sweet.'

'You'll change your tune if they latch their nails into you. All right, all right. Off they go! Let's sleep then.'

'We'll move them out tomorrow, and we can try again,' she suggested, resting her head on his bare chest as they settle in bed to sleep.

'The children will cry or have a nightmare or something...you can almost bet on it. This is it, Anna. We won't be able to make love ever again.'

His drama earned him a smack. He would be proven wrong the very next night.

Next week - We know Anna's the best mum in the world, but will does she win? Will they find homes for the kittens? Will the Twins teeth pop through? Will poor John ever have sex again?


	80. Before the Maid Arrives

**AN/** Thanks so much for taking the time to read our stories. John and Anna don't belong to us, but Eamon, Will, the twins and Percy do. If you enjoy it please consider leaving a review. It makes our day. :) Handy & Terriejane

 **~ Before the Maid Arrives ~**

 _June 28th, 1928 11:15 am_

 _From the journal of John Bates_

 _Lord Grantham called just now. He's invited me up to the Abbey to take luncheon with him on Thursday. I don't know what that's about. Maybe he just wants an old friend to talk to like he said, but he's seemed... how do I put this? He seems dissatisfied with his lot in life of late, as strange as that sounds. Lady Grantham is spending time in the States with her mother. Perhaps he's just lonesome. We shall see._

 _The twins teething has let up somewhat, for which we're all thankful. Everyone slept through the night for the first time in days. Anna was able to come into work, and I'm so happy to have her here with me. It's just not the same when she isn't. In fact, my baby girls are happily playing in their pen right outside my office window, talking up a storm. They keep yelling Mama and Pa, but no sign of Da as yet. Every time they let out with a Pa, I answer them with Da. Anna laughs and says I need to be patient, but… I'm still not entirely convinced Pa means Grandpa and not Papa._

 _And this is strange. I see both boys, each wearing an apron of Anna's. Percy even has a scarf tied around his head. They appear to be feather dusting their tree house. I have no explanation for that._

 _There's something going on here today, but I don't know what. My father is behind it all; I'm convinced of it. The boys are acting suspiciously too, and even Archie. I'll just pretend like I don't suspect anything and hope it all comes to light before the day is out. I first noticed it when..._

xxx

John rounded the pub counter carrying an envelope he had just picked up from the morning post. It was addressed to Eamon Finbar Bates. John's curiosity was piqued. His father rarely received mail.

'Father? You have a letter...' he announced as he handed it to the old man. 'It's from the paper? What's that about?'

'What is it to you, hm?' Eamon turned his nose, grabbing the envelope at once and holding it tight to his chest. 'Nosy boy, you always have been.'

John sighed and left his father to his little secret.

As soon as his son was out of earshot, the old sailor set off in search of the two boys. He found them in the garden, sitting under the shade of their treehouse. 'Boys? Boys? Look! I got the answer for your Mum's letter. Shall I open?'

The three glanced back toward the hotel, making sure Anna was out of sight. No sign of her.

'Open it, granddad!' William begged, clapping his hands together. Beside him, Percy was jumping up and down in excitement.

'Yes, open it!'

'If we win, Mum's going to be so happy.' Will dreamed aloud, already picturing the look of joy on his mother's face.

Eamon opened the envelope slowly, only adding to the suspense while the boys waited, their little hearts beating nervously in their chests.

'Oh my!' The old man eyed the paper, reading it as fast as he could. 'You won! Oh Lord, you beggars won!'

'Yes! We won Percy!'

'We did, Will! We bloody won!'

The boys held hands, dancing around in circles, their excitement unable to be controlled.

'The maid will arrive at the cottage next Monday at eleven in the morning,' Eamon read the contents of the letter. '... and will stay every day until five o'clock for two whole weeks! She'll prepare meals if needed, babysit!'

'Mama is going to be so happy and so proud of us too!' Percy smiled.

'And she'll be able to rest and play with us for two whole weeks!' William added.

'And with Papa too!' Percy remarked. 'He misses playing with mama.'

'He does, does he?' Eamon asked with a chuckle.

'Yeah, he said so last night. We said we missed Mum playing with us because she's been so busy and Dad said he misses playing with her too,' William explained pouting his lips in pity. 'Poor Daddy.'

'A lot, he said.' Percy emphasised.

'Oh!' Eamon grinned. 'Right...er...go play now, you two. I have get back in the pub now before your dad sees I'm gone. ' The old man shook his head with a grin, as he walked back into the hotel to finish his work for the day. He spotted his son checking on the jars of pickles and pickled onions. It was time to order again.

'John?' the former sailor cleared his throat, readying himself for another round of teasing. 'Heard word you've been missing your games lately.'

'Games?' John asked.

'Your games yes, with the wife,' Eamon cocked his brow suggestively.

'What are you talking about?!'

'Just something the boys told me.'

John eyed his father for a moment. The old man was laughing at him; his cheeks were red and his eyes tearing up. He would never understand some of the things the old man said, but he reckoned that was Eamon Bates' goal.

'Whatever you say...I have work to do, and so do you. Go on now, before you fall asleep at the bar.'

With that John left, taking note of the new items he would have to buy, and wondering about the letter his father had received. He was sure that was behind all of this. He would tell them soon enough, or at least John hoped so.

xxx

'Now this was a grand dinner...it was...it was,' Eamon stated, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his swollen belly.

'You say that every night,' John said with a grin.

'And I'll continue saying it! When you're a certain age, there are things in life that you appreciate more than before, and I reckon for me, that's food. Especially when it's cooked by my lovely daughter,' Eamon smiled and winked at Anna.

'You're a sweet-talker, Father,' Anna laughed.

Eamon looked smugly at John then, only to tease him further. 'I suppose I am. You're not the first one to say it, and you shan't be the last, my girl.'

'Oh please,' John rolled his eyes.

Eamon continued, 'I just hope you'll be the one cooking and not that maid you've…' he began to stammer when he saw the look of shock on the boys faces, he knew then he had made a big mistake. ' _Oh shit...she didn't know, did she?'_

Percy and Will glared at him and shook their heads. _No, she didn't know!_

'It was going to be a surprise!' Percy slapped his forehead to point out the old man's thickness.

'Wait. What are you talking about?' Anna asked, looking over at her husband.

'Don't look at me, I'm as clueless as you are,' John answered.

Will gave a long sigh before telling them the deal. 'Percy and I wrote an essay for that 'Best Mum' contest. Granddad helped.'

'And we won!' Percy told them.

'You didn't?' John could hardly contain himself. His boys were damned brilliant! 'My God!'

'Yeah, and Mum will get a maid for two weeks. That's was the prize.' William told them.

'Oh my goodness!' Anna exclaimed, bringing one hand to her chest. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'We did it because you've been so tired, Mama,' Percy said with a loving smile. 'We felt sorry for you because you take care of us all. You wash our clothes…'

'And cook yummy foods,' Will added.

'Kiss our boo boos good again.'

'And clean the house.'

'And watch over the babies.'

'And Dad and Granddad, too.'

'Aw...my precious boys,' Anna said, trying not to cry. 'You're the sweetest; I don't deserve you.'

'So you can put your feet up while the maid works for you,' Percy suggested.

'I'm the luckiest mummy ever for having the most wonderful sons. Oh, my! A maid, just for me? Did you hear that, John?'

'Indeed! Very well done, lads,' John cheered. 'You are two proper gentlemen.'

'Old wives would say these two will be proper husbands. Ha!' Eamon laughed.

'I can't wait! When will she be here?'

'Next week,' Will replied to his mother.

'On Monday, at eleven,' Percy completed.

'Oh, good...we still have a few days.'

'What for?' John asked, her upon seeing her thoughtful expression. He knew well she was making plans.

'To tidy everything up, of course!' Anna responded.

'What?' the others questioned, confused.

'I thought the idea of a maid was for you not to have to tidy anything,' John wondered aloud.

'Oh, but no...I mean, yes, but…I don't want her to come here and think we're slops. I want everything in place,' Anna stated. What if she finds dust bunnies under the beds? Or...or, dirty towels in the bathroom? She'll think we are living like pigs, and I won't have that.'

'Seriously?' her husband eyed her.

'Yes! I don't want her to tell the other maids how unorganised we are. How I can't handle the work. How my children, husband and father in law walk around like beggars. People respect us, they think well of us, and want that to continue.'

'I thought you never cared what people thought,' John persisted.

'I don't...but I don't want them to think nonsense either.'

'So...you'll have to clean house before the maid come so she doesn't think we live like pigs?' he asked with a playful smile. She took it personally and eyed him scoldingly.

'I'll rest when she's here. Now, who's going to help me with the dishes?'

'Me...and Father,' John agreed, gripping Eamon's shoulder with his hand.

'I'm surrounded by good boys,' Anna said, wrapping her arms around their necks and kissing both on the cheek. The two men blushed, and the boys laughed. From their high chairs, Finn and Fee girls began to fuss for an early bedtime.

xxx

'Do we really have to do this?'

'Oh come on, boys. Only one more basket.'

It was the third that day. The third basket of laundry that Anna had given the boys to hang outside. She had washed everything with the help of her father in law, whom she had bribed with his favourite dinner that same night.

'Got me hands all sore from scrubbing. I feel like an old wife with ten children at her bay,' he complained, dropping down onto his favourite garden chair. 'I thought the reason the boys won you a maid was so she could do the work.'

Anna turned to look at him, a baby on one hip, and the other using her leg to stand. 'Why is this so hard for all of you to understand? I can't have another woman come into to my home to clean and leave thinking what a pitiful housekeeper I am. It's a matter of pride. I will not be moved on this. I think most women would feel this way. Now we will just get things all ship-shape and then I'll be able to relax and enjoy having a maid for two weeks.'

She wasn't sure if the old man had heard a word of what she was saying because he'd picked up the fluffy yellow cat and began playing with it.

'Oh, come here, Mr Sunshine.' The yellow kitten jumped on the old man's lap, and they both settled down for a nap in the sun.

Anna shook her head and sighed.

'Anna?' John called from their bedroom window. 'You weren't serious about me dusting all the books on the shelves, were you?'

'Of course! Everything. We always dusted the books at the Abbey.'

'Honestly…' she heard him grumbling. 'Why don't you just bar the door when she comes and not let her in?'

'Honestly…you should be cleaning instead of complaining.'

He rolled his eyes at his wife and pulled his head inside, knowing too well it was easier, in the long run, to just do as she asked.

Anna took one last look around the back garden, picked up Finnie, who had a death grip on the hem of her dress and announced, 'All right, I'm going inside. I want to wipe out the silverware drawer; I'm sure I'll find crumbs in there. Boys, don't let those clothes fall on the ground. I'll be watching you.'

The boys huffed as she went inside, chancing a longing look at their granddad who was already dozing off, together with his cat friend.

x

'The bookshelves are all done. I never realised we had so many,' John said as he came down the stairs and into the kitchen some time later. 'The boys have quite a collection too. Maybe we should think about donating some to the library before we buy anymore.'

'John Bates, I can't believe I'm hearing this coming from you of all people. You're the worst offender. It's not me who buys them two or three books each week.' She smiled at him from over her shoulder, as she cleaned the cutlery before putting it back in the drawer.

'I confess, but that's before I had to dust them all. Where is everyone?'

'Percy and Will found some money while plumping the couch cushions, so now the checking all the furniture. Father was sleeping, but I woke him to watch the twins and water the garden,' Anna said looking out the window. 'I hope he doesn't spray the girls.'

'He won't.' John chuckled, taking the moment alone to come behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. 'You're the Queen of this busy hive, aren't you, my love?'

She giggled. 'Goodness...sweet talking in broad daylight? Feeling frisky, Mr Bates?'

'As if I need darkness to show how much I love you. Now, can we put an end to this? You're wearing yourself out, and all of us too.'

'We'll have two weeks to rest,' she reminded him.

'Well, not me. I still have hotel work...unless the maid can do that too.'

His words made her stop for a moment, and she suddenly realised how silly she was being. Not for cleaning everything, she would do it in any other case, but for asking him, better said, begging for him to help her. Of course, he was not part of the deal with the maid. She would be the only one who's life would change for two weeks. What had she been thinking?

'Mummy! We're hungry.' William interrupted them as he walked into the kitchen, followed by Percy.

'Yeah, my belly is roaring.'

'You're right...it's time for our tea! I'll fix you all something. And boys,' she was looking at John too, 'You've all done a terrific job today, and Mummy loves you very much. And no more cleaning! That's the maids job.'

Everyone cried, 'Yay!'

'I'll set the table outside, hm?' John suggested. 'We haven't had tea in the garden in a few days.'

'Sounds perfect, love. Please do. I'll make ham and cheese sandwiches for us all. And I bought some cinnamon and raisin biscuits at Moulton's Bakery yesterday. They sound good, don't they?''

x

Anna looked around her colourful garden with a contented sigh. John and Eamon both had a child on their knee feeding them bits of their sandwiches. Percy and Will were having a race to see who could eat the most biscuits in three minutes. She would usually put a stop to it, but she just didn't have the heart to today. She was happy, she was contented, she was in love, and she was a very lucky woman.

xxx

It was later that night when things fell right into place again. Their home had become the epitome of peace. The little ones were sleeping, the boys had had a long story time as John had found a few lost books behind their bookshelves while cleaning; they would dream of dragons and brave knights.

Now, Anna was sitting up in bed, massaging lotion on her elbows and knuckles, something she often forgot to do. She waited for her husband to come back from the bathroom, where he was enjoying a warm, full tub bath she had prepared him.

'That bath was heaven,' John sighed contentedly as he walked into the bedroom, his tall figure temporarily blocking out the light spilling in from the hall. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, and Anna couldn't help but notice the drops of water sliding down his impressively, hairy chest. 'I feel so much better now.'

'You weren't feeling well?' Anna asked him worriedly, but her eyes couldn't help but travel along his body. She felt as attracted to him now as she had been on their first night together.

'Oh, I mean, just tired,' he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed facing her. One of his hands came to brush his damp hair away from his forehead. 'And you? I bet you're tired as well.'

Her response was a shake of her head, as she began to crawl toward him, a seducing smile playing on her lips. John knew something good was about to happen when she reached him, she draped one hand on his neck while the other ran down his chest, his hairs springy against her fingertips.

'You know you're the best husband in the whole world?' she smiled before placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth, and slowly he began to melt in her arms.

'Am I?' John groaned, pulling her closer to him and she fell into his embrace in a set of giggles.

'Yes, and I want to thank you so much for today, for every day…' Her hands were on his cheeks as she spoke, making him look deep into her eyes. She wanted him to believe in her, to know her words came right from her heart, to know she would never, ever take him for granted. 'I shouldn't have asked so much of you.'

'Nonsense -,' she interrupted him, placing a soft hand on his lips. She ached to kiss him, but she wouldn't before finishing her speech.

'No...I mean it. You do so much already; you work so hard and on top of that I ask you to help me around the house. Today was such a crazy day, and you didn't even question me.'

'Well, I might have, just a bit,' John smiled, taking her hand from his mouth and kissing her knuckles. 'I have to help you, and you work hard too. You're a wife and mother... that alone is a full-time job!' he chuckled. 'And you work at the hotel all the time.'

'We are a good team, aren't we?'

'The best team,' she kissed him then before he could speak again.

'Especially…' she continued, playing with the hairs on his chest; hairs that often would sneak out of his shirt collar at the most inappropriate time to tempt her, '...when we are alone.'

'Especially then, yes…' It was his time to kiss her, to roam her body with eager, longing hands. Within moments, John had found his way on top of her, the hem of her nightdress coming up with his every movement.

'So you're not very tired after all, Mr Bates?' she teased him, enjoying as he began to place soft kisses on her neck.

'Not for this, I'm not…' he replied. 'You know, when the maid's here, we'll have more time for this.' He continued to travel down her body, stopping over her still covered breasts. 'I mean, you won't be so tired...we can go to bed a bit earlier and -,'

'Enough talking, John,' she demanded, lifting his head to her eye level. 'Just kiss me!'

 **Next time: The maid arrives!**


	81. Maid In the House

_**AN/** Thanks so much to everyone who takes the time to read our stories. John and Anna don't belong to us, but Eamon, Will, Percy and the twins do. If you enjoy what you read, please consider leaving a review. It makes our day. :) Handy-for-the-bus  & Terriejane_

 _From the Journal of John Bates_

 _July 12th, 1928_

 _It's seven a.m., and Anna has the entire family up, dressed and eating breakfast. Typically, she lets the children sleep in as late as the want. Not today. Percy's head is nearly resting in his porridge bowl; he's so sleepy. Will's pestering his sisters already. And Anna is standing behind me, impatiently waiting for me to finish my tea and toast and asking why I must write in this journal right now, at the kitchen table. I think she's ready for me to leave for work. It's bound to be a fine day... no, it's not. I jest._

'Please, John, can't you write in that at the office? I need to get the kitchen cleaned up. I have so much to do before ...'

 _Why all the hurry this morning? The maid is coming, and Anna hasn't stopped cleaning since she the moment she learned the boys had won her a maid for a week. Unfortunately, my lovely wife fails to grasp the whole idea behind having a maid._

'John, please, move. I need to get the children ready and the house in order -,'

'I know, love. I'm going, I'm going,' _I said, downing my tea and reminding the boys to be good for their Mum._

 _One can only hope things will calm down once the maid gets here. Wish us luck._

 _~ John Bates_

 **xxx**

'Boys? Boys! Come on, hurry up. She's almost here, look at the time!'

William and Percy ran down the stairs, wearing their best summer outfits. The occasion? The arrival of Anna's prize, the maid, who was due to arrive in ten minutes time.

Anna was just putting the twins in their pen, for a bit of control while they waited. At that moment, John's voice came to her ears, as he walked in through the back door, followed by Eamon.

'Anna, love? Where are you?'

'John, you're late!' she scolded, checking him from head to toe as the two men walked in the parlour, before straightening his tie and vest.

'Late? For what?' Eamon asked confused; the next in the line for inspection. His cap was removed so she could tame his hair her way before putting it back on.

'For the maid, you sillies. I want us all here when she arrives.'

'As long as you don't offer to help with her work,' John remarked with a smirk.

'I don't see the problem in that,' Anna shot him a look.

'Well, the point of having a maid is for you to rest, not to do her bidding or follow her around checking on her, understand?' he said, placing a sound kiss on her forehead.

'Yes, yes, I understand. Don't worry about that; your children will keep me busy.'

'And me too!' Percy shouted, pulling at her skirt.

'You are one of our children, you beggar.' Anna smiled down at the boy. 'Now let me see how you look.'

'Nothing says one of our children as much as being inspected over and over again, hm, son?' John ruffled Percy's hair, and the boy couldn't help but giggle.

'Will? Come on, let me look at- Oh! Did you hear that? She's here!'

The knock on the door was loud enough for them to hear from the parlour, if not the pub, and as if on cue they all straightened up and stood tall. Anna's family came to attention.

Anna drew a deep breath and straightened her dress. 'I'm going to answer the door now.'

The family listened attentively to the warm greeting from Anna followed by the maid's response. John thought she sounded alarmingly like a sergeant he had when he first entered the Army. He and Eamon exchanged worried glances. A moment later, the two women entered the room, where introductions were made.

'Mrs...er...Harmony Hollander, I'd like you to meet, my husband, John Bates.' The woman nodded solemnly. 'Mr Eamon Bates, my father in law. Then we have the children; Percy, William and the girls, Fee in blue and Finn in yellow.'

'You have a big family, Mrs Bates,' the maid said as if that were a bad thing. Then she eyed the children before taking a critical look at John as if laying the blame for the large family solely on him. Eamon received a look of disdain.

The woman was probably around John's age, but she looked so much older. Maybe it was her black dress and hair. She was tall. She towered over Anna, who had to look up to speak to her and so thin, rail thin, and her features were unyielding. From their expressions, everyone seemed to be thinking the same; _was this a good idea?_

'Oh, please! Call me Anna.'

'I will not call you, Anna. I will call you Mrs Bates, as is proper,' the woman replied shortly.

'Are you from around these part, er...Harmony?' John asked, stretching his hand out, in an effort to make her feel comfortable.

' _Mrs Hollander_ , if you please. And no, I'm not from around here.'

John smiled but was rather unsure of what to say next. _Harmony?_ A name has never fallen so far from its meaning. 'Welcome to our home.'

'I'm his father,' Eamon stepped in, thinking he'd have a go at it. His charm had never failed him before. Taking Mrs Hollander's hand, he placed a kiss on her knuckles. The woman stared at him in shock. 'You can call me Eamon, no need for fanciness.'

'I most certainly will not!' When the maid pulled her hand back from the old man's grasp, he considered himself lucky not to have been hit about the head. So much for the Bates charm offensive.

Eamon recovered quickly, even managing a tiny smile. 'As you wish.' He'd already made his mind up about this one. 'My daughter in law is a busy woman with all these children running around,' he pointed out. 'She'll enjoy your help, she will, but she can manage the meals if I may.'

'Father!' John regarded his father with a scolding look.

'I'm just saying. When one's stomach gets used to a particular cook, it doesn't want anything else.'

'I came to do everything, including cooking. My job is to make lunch and leave dinner ready for you to eat later.'

'But-'

'That's what I came to do, and that's what I will do,' the woman insisted.

'Mrs Hollander, we lunch at the pub every day. So, no need for that,' Anna said timidly.

'Fair enough. Better for me then. I will be making your dinner, though.'

'All right, I think you are sorted,' Anna continued. 'Now John and Father can go back to work, and the boys can go play. I'll show you the house and where everything is. Shall we?'

'I'll get started as soon as I know what to do.'

'Splendid!' Anna clapped her hands together, which caused the maid to react with an annoying eye roll.

It was settled then and not one person in the room expected this to end well.

 **xxx**

Time was passing quickly, as it usually did when the weather was this nice, and John found himself in his office hours later, going through notes and organising new bookings. The clock on the wall struck four o'clock. From the window, he could hear the giggles and noises of his daughters and sons playing in the garden.

When he looked, an expectant smile already playing on his lips, he saw something that made him frown right away. ' _I knew it!'_

'Anna?' he waved, again and again, but she didn't seem to listen to his calls. 'What on earth…'

There she was, hanging the laundry on the line and humming a catchy tune to herself. _But working! Not resting!_

Eamon was napping in the shade, Mr Sunshine on his lap, while the other kitties slept with their mama under the strawberry bushes. William and Percy played with the twins, building block towers purposely for the girls to destroy, which led to more of giggle fits.

Not one minute later, he was there, walking up behind her with a cheeky grin on his lips. 'I can't believe my eyes, Mrs Bates.'

'What?' She turned to face him, a pair of his underwear in her hands. She knew she'd been caught. 'This is nothing, John. I swear. It's the first thing I've done - and I'm doing it for you!'

'You should be doing nothing!' He shook his head, taking the damp shorts from her hands. 'Stop it, please. If we have to put up with that blasted woman the least you can do is take advantage of the rest. Wait, I'm not sure I want her hanging up my underwear…'

'Exactly. I saw her holding them up and looking at them before she tossed them in the wash tub. That seemed a bit presumptuous to me, John. So, you see my point? Father didn't want her touching his either and was making that known rather loudly. That's why I'm doing it before she gets the chance.'

John pulled her to him. 'Well...I think I do see your point. I don't want her bony fingers on anything that touches my…' He shivered, then placed a kiss atop her head.

'Where's my tea?' Eamon's voice reached their ears; the old man had just woken up with a start. 'Say...what's going on?'

'You dozed off again, Father,' John told him.

'God! I feel like I've been away for three years. I need tea.'

'Mrs Hollander is going to bring us some. She's just brewing -'

'What?' The old man interrupted his daughter in law. 'I said she wasn't to cook for me.'

'Father, it's barely cooking. It's tea. She's just boiling water and throwing some leaves in, and cutting some bread for ham and cheese sandwiches.'

Eamon turned up his nose, not liking what he was hearing.

'There, tea and bread, as you asked for.' The maid came out a few minutes later. Her expression had not changed all day; it was like she had her own personal thundercloud following her around. 'Oh! Look at how filthy those devils are.'

She pointed out, and everyone looked. The source of her complaint, the four children playing happily. _Devils? Oh why, you-._

'They've gotten all dirty and disgusting,' the maid continued. 'That's why you have so much to do, Mrs Bates. You have to keep them clean; else they'll run inside and ruin everything again.'

Anna's mouth was hanging open after hearing the woman's words. 'They...they hardly ever ruin anything.' She tried to defend her children, but she was at a loss. She couldn't believe her ears.

'Well, there's not much to ruin, that's true.' With that, Mrs Hollander went inside, leaving everyone aghast.

'Did she just -' John sputtered, trying to take in what had just happened.

'Eh, these sandwiches aren't cut right.' Eamon complained.

'If that was all there was to it.' Anna pursed her lips, unamused. 'Children? Tea's ready, come eat.'

 **x**

'It's cut too thick,' Percy complained, chewing on a big chunk of bread, ham and cheese.

'I think she punched it a few times before giving it to us,' William added. 'It's not as good as Mummy's.'

'Exactly!' Eamon exclaimed, taking his sandwich apart to eat just the ham and cheese.

'Well, we all know Anna Bates is the best at everything,' John winked at his wife. 'But these are not that bad, and the purpose of all this is to give Mummy a rest, remember that. We'll survive. Isn't that right, Father?'

'Hm, maybe, maybe not. I'll be as skinny as the maid before the week's out; that's all I know.'

'Don't you worry, Father. Perhaps dinner will be better, and then there's always lunch tomorrow,' Anna said. 'You like Archie's cooking, don't you?'

Eamon shrugged his shoulders. 'I like it because I have to. And you don't make lunch.'

Anna laughed as she stood from her chair. 'I'm going to see if Mrs Hollander needs help with anything.'

'Better not,' John warned. 'She'll kick you out!'

'I'll just ask. She might have forgotten where the dishcloths are or something; I'll be right back.'

Anna walked to the kitchen then, where the maid was washing some of the dishes she had used for tea.

'Mrs Hollander, do you need help?'

The woman gave a sigh, obviously letting Anna know she was being a nuisance. 'You keep asking me that.'

'I just...I was a maid once too, years ago, and I can help.'

'I know you were, you've said it twice before, and I know I have to toss the pillows on the floor for better shape and so on and so on. I know all of that...I've been a maid for years too, all right?'

'All right, I'm...I'll go outside then. If you need -'

'I won't. You can go. And I'll be hangin' that laundry myself. No need for help.'

Reluctantly, Anna did as she was told, and surprisingly she was able to spend a lovely afternoon among her flowers and plants. She was able to relax and enjoy herself, while her husband watched from his office window. The children were in a fine mood, overjoyed to have their mummy all to themselves, even if Mrs Hollander was the epitome of a walking witch.

 **xxx**

It was much later that day when Eamon complained for the last time. Dinner had been a soft flavourless meat pie and lumpy mashed potatoes that had made the old man cringe with every bite. He hadn't been alone. The children had left much of it on their plates, and even Anna and John couldn't work up an appetite.

'Well, I better go...it's late and I feel weak in my legs. A man needs to eat good, you know. I need sustenance.' The old man had said before heading out the door. 'I'll probably get something from the kitchen; Archie always leaves some leftovers in that fancy cold cabinet.'

'The refrigerator?'

'Yeah, that's it.'

 **x**

 _From the Journal of Anna Bates_

 _July 12th, 1928 10:15 pm_

 _This won't be long because I'm beat and more than a little stressed at the moment. The maid arrived today. To say things did not go swimmingly would be a massive understatement. In a matter of a few hours, she managed to insult my whole family._

 _The boys are terrified of her, the twins start crying whenever she comes near them, Father is convinced she's trying to poison him with her cooking and the way she glares at my poor, John is unforgivable to say nothing about how she was handling his underwear._

 _Never again! I'm vowing right now to stand up to her the rest of the week if she lasts that long._

 _Here comes John now. He looks like I feel. Poor love._

 _~Anna Bates_

 **x**

Now, one hour later, after putting the children to sleep and having had their wash, Anna and John sat in bed, in silence, only the sound of the clock ticking echoing in the background.

She was the first one to let go of a long sigh, and he followed her right after.

'This is not going well, is it?' she said.

'Not one bit,' he added.

'I reckon a free maid can't be expected to be a good one. She would be working in a house otherwise.'

'You're probably right,' John agreed.

'I do feel sorry for the children, though. They were so happy to give me this rest, and now they're terrified of her. She told them to stay out of her sight until she left! Can you believe it?'

'What? And what did you say?'

'I didn't know; they only told me when I was getting them ready for bed. The…'

'Bitch,' John finished it for her.

'Exactly. And she called them devils! And she didn't want the pets inside either.'

'Didn't it say she took care of pets as well?' John asked.

'Outside. Outside pets, whatever that is.' Anna rolled her eyes.

'Maybe it will be better tomorrow, hm? You did rest, didn't you?'

'Well, I did, but I was restless anyway, because of her,' she confessed. 'I did have more time for the children. That was nice.'

'And I am glad you took care of the laundry, even if she gave you the looks for it. Thank you for protecting our modesty, darling,' John chuckled.

'It's my bloody house! I can do whatever I bloody want!'

'Oh my! You _are_ angry…' he laughed.

'I am! I'm furious I allowed her to bully my family and me.'

'Oh, come on...at least you aren't as tired now,' John told her, leaning in to place a kiss on her neck. A sound, sloppy kiss followed by a cheeky smile. 'You can always unload all that anger on something good. Is that not what they are claiming now? Let go of the stress by using that energy for something more pleasant?'

'What are you suggesting?' She looked him questioningly, not quite grasping the teasing behind his words.

'Well,' he took a deep breath, resting his head on her shoulder. 'Remember when we agreed that we would have more time to...that we wouldn't be so tired to love and be loved once the children were all in bed?'

'Oh, well, tonight is not your lucky night, Mr Bates. All this upheaval has only worn me out.'

John frowned, sitting back up to look at her. 'Love -,'

'No, don't you love me, I'm tired.'

Anna said, turning off the lamp on her nightstand and laying down, pulling the covers up to her chin. John sighed and did the same. For a moment, they lay in silence, their backs to each other.

'John?'

'Yes?'

'I told you I'm tired; I didn't say you had to turn your back to me.'

'No?'

'Just,' reaching for him from behind, she pulled his arm to turn him to her. 'Just hug me close. Tomorrow is another day.'

With a smile he did as she told him and soon they were both sleeping, his face buried in her hair as he held her tightly to him, spooning her frame against his own.

But not an hour later they were awakened by the horrific sounds of two screaming boys in the throes of a nightmare. A black haired witch wearing a white apron was chasing them with a feather dust mop. Her name? Harmony Hollander, the worst maid ever to exist.

 **Next time:** The continuing saga of Harmony Hollander - Will this end well? Will she last the week?


	82. Bye, Bye, Harmony!

_**AN/** Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read our stories. We don't own John  & Anna. We gently use them. We do own Eamon, Will, Percy and the twins however. If you enjoy what you read please consider leaving a review. It makes our day. :) Handy&Terriejane_

 _From the Journal of John Bates ~_

 _July 26th, 1928_

It's busy around here, and that's good. That was our dream, to have a small hotel and be surrounded by our family. We still have a month left before Percy and Will start school, and we intend to put every minute of that month to good use. To that end, we've given Sarah and Caleb a raise and more responsibility. We still won't be able to take extended time off for a trip, but we can take day trips. London to visit the museums, back to the beach for a day. Taking the boys to a matinee on a Saturday morning. They love those cowboy serials, and I have to admit I do too. So this is how we'll spend what is left of our summer days.

Before I forget to mention it, tomorrow is a very special occasion in our house - it's our girl's first birthday. We'll have a small celebration, just family and our closest friends. Anna and the boys are baking them a cake. It's hard to believe it's been a year.

After a couple of excruciating days, and I do mean excruciating - Anna has compared it to childbirth, Harmony Hollander is no more. I have dismissed her and according to my father, the dismissal came just in the nick of time. He swears our very lives were in danger. I don't know about that, but I'm certainly relieved to have her gone and my family back in order.

 _The final straw came when she made my Anna cry..._

x

 _The previous day ~_

'My darling, what's happening?'

Anna walked into the office in a rush, and immediately he realised she had been crying.

'Oh, John…' She wept, her hands covering her face and sat on his lap as soon as she reached for him.

'Whatever is the matter, my love?' he asked worriedly, holding her tight against his chest before cleaning away a few tears. 'Tell me, please.'

'That bloody witch!'

'What did she do?' His tone became extra serious, waiting for an answer, as he held her face tenderly between his hands.

'She keeps saying this and that about the way I raise the children. They're dirty, they're spoiled, the girls shouldn't be nursing anymore, they're too old, too dependent, too needy…'

'You know that's not true, love.'

'And she insinuated that I'm not a good housewife either,' Anna continued, her bottom lip quivering. _Oh, it broke his heart._

'She couldn't be more wrong!'

'But...what if she's right? Maybe other people are thinking that too.'

'Stop right there!' he told her, wiping away her tears with his thumb and replacing them with soft kisses. 'She's a mad woman, Anna. You are the best mother, wife, and daughter-in-law we could have, and the best housekeeper, else how did you hold that position at the Abbey for so many years? I'd like to see her spending one hour under Mrs Hughes' employ.'

Anna giggled through her tears at the very thought of that.

'She doesn't know you, she doesn't know us...she's been with us for all of two days,' John declared.

'She said the girls are too spoiled.'

'And what's wrong with that?' John chuckled, trying to cheer her up. 'They are our girls, our babies. What could she know about children if she doesn't have any of her own? She's just jealous of our beautiful family, of our beautiful, sweet girls. Of you.'

'Do you think so?' she wondered. There was a lot to be jealous of.

'I know so! Have you looked at her? Ugly as a mad cow.'

'John, don't be cruel…'

'I know, I know...but maybe that's why she's so bitter. And then, she comes here to serve a creature of grace and beauty like yourself...' he smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. 'She sees that you have everything she does not - four amazing children who adore you, an ornery old man who would tread on hot coals to defend you and a husband who worships the very ground you walk on - of course she's jealous.'

'You silly beggar.'

'Be that as it may, but you know I'm right. Now, where are the children?' John asked, looking outside to the garden where he last had seen them a few minutes ago.

'They're with Father. And the girls are napping in their room, away from that witch,' she replied.

'Good.'

'I should go check on them...it's almost time for them to wake up all hungry and fussy.'

'Do that, and I'm going to inform the old battle axe we no longer require her services. What do you think?'

'Are you sure?' Anna asked. 'The boys will be so sad about it -'

'Mum, Mum!'

'Mama!'

The two boys came running in the office as fast as they could, taking both by surprise.

'What's the matter now?' John asked as Percy and Will wrapped their arms around him and Anna. Their little faces red from crying.

'That mean old witch! She won't stop yelling at us.' Will cried.

'We only said we were hungry,' Percy sniffed.

'Oh my, what did she say?' Anna frowned in fury.

'She said for us to leave her alone because she was no maid for no spoiled little brats,' Will told her.

'And then I told her she was nothing but a nasty bitch, and she threatened to slap the devil out of us,' Percy confessed. 'I know I shouldn't have, but she makes me say bad things.'

'No, you shouldn't have…' John said, looking at both boys. 'But, you're right.'

'John!'

'All right, all of you, let me get up,' He shooed them away from his lap. 'I'm going to settle this once and for all.'

'Yeah, kick her out, Dad!' Will cheered.

'Yes, Papa! Kick her out to the street!' Percy added, and the two boys followed him, ready for a good fight if need be. Anna only hoped that Harmony wouldn't make a fuss about leaving, but then she seemed to hate working for them, anyway, so why would she?

xxx

 _July 25, 1928 ~_

'Good bloody riddance to her and to everything she's done!' The old man laughed as they all sat around the dinner table. 'Her food was disgusting; she didn't let me take my naps, always complaining about the little ones. Harmony? More like Agony!'

'I'm sorry, Mama. We wanted you to have you rest and instead you got a witch for the prize.' Percy and Will sighed in unison.

'What matters is that you darlings meant well, and I appreciate that more than anything,' Anna said, placing a kiss on each of their foreheads. 'Now, let's eat, shall we? I made roasted goose with potatoes and greens.'

There was a round of applause as Anna voiced the menu with great pride and soon enough everyone had a plate of food before them. Apple pie for dessert. Yum!

'Good Lord! Just like Sunday dinner.' John closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of his wife's food. 'It feels like weeks since I last ate something so good, not two days.'

'Don't let Archie hear you!' Anna giggled. 'We've been having lunch there.'

'Archie's no Anna Bates, and that's a fact,' Eamon stated, a dribble of goose grease running down his chin. 'He's a good cook and all, I reckon the best one for the business, but there's nothing as good as a meal made with love by the hands of a woman.'

'Now, you're right there, Father. I have to agree,' John smiled.

'Thank you, you spoil me.' Anna blushed, feeling so appreciated.

'Mum!' Will cried a moment later, as a piece of carrot flew through the air stuck to the side of his face. 'Finn's throwing food at me!'

'Finnie!' Anna caught her daughter just as she was getting ready to lob another carrot. 'Don't do that,' Anna told her, reaching to pry it out of her chubby hand. 'Naughty girl.'

Finn only laughed, looking at her brother who had a mushy carrot stuck sliding down his cheek. It was Fee's turn then to grab some potatoes and throw them at Will, but before she could do it, John stopped her. That only made the girl whimper in frustration.

'You two…' John said under his breath. 'Where are you learning these tricks?'

'It's Percy's fault,' Will tattled. 'He's been teaching them to throw things at me.'

'I have not!' Percy defended himself. 'I've just been teaching them to throw things, not at you.'

'Percy, you shouldn't teach them that. They don't understand what's right and wrong yet.' Anna explained.

'I'm teaching them that too! I said you can't throw things at stuff that moves, like animals, and like people…like granddad.'

John laughed, looking over at his father.

'What?' Eamon asked. 'I'm not a people. I'm a mighty sailor who's sailed the seven seas. And also a great detective who happens to have done some investigating this afternoon. And just wait until you hear what I've found out.'

'Investigating? About what?' Anna and John questioned.

'About that witch, Hollander, that's what!' the old man chuckled. 'Hear this; rumour has it she worked for the Wallenbergs and, well…' he eyed the boys before continuing in a lowered voice. 'Ended up in bed with the boss.'

'Goodness,' Anna gasped, covering her mouth with her hand and looking to see if the boys comprehended what was being said.

'What? I don't believe it!' John scoffed at Eamon. 'That woman wouldn't heat up any man. She's cold as - what?'

Anna cleared her throat and was looking at him to hush himself.

'What I mean is she's not a man's woman, I reckon. I don't know. It's hard to believe.'

'You didn't know her when she was a young, maybe she's changed,' Anna reasoned.

'Born ugly that one, through and through, I bet!' Eamon exclaimed. 'But listen, there's more. She also worked in a Miss Rush's house, and they said that's what killed the old woman.'

'Oh! I remember hearing about Miss Rush when I first arrived at Downton. It was all the talk up at the big house. She was from Thirsk, I believe. She died after eating hot soup, or so they said,' Anna told them, shrugging her shoulders. 'It seemed ridiculous to me. Who dies from eating hot soup?'

'They said it was the poison in the soup, not the temperature. Scuttlebutt was, the maid murdered her to steals her jewels, which happened to have disappeared at the same time,' Eamon continued.

'Well, if Mrs Hollander had stolen jewels she wouldn't need to be a maid anymore, would she?' John wondered.

'Maybe she spent it all,' the old man said.

'Or maybe it's a rumour, and she's just a mean witch,' John insisted.

'What about this? Gary was supposed to marry her, but then he backed out.'

'Gary? Gary who?' Anna asked.

'I hear tell that old Gary Lemon asked her to marry him a few years back, but a week after he called it off because she began to act strangely. Same time she was sleeping with old man Wallenberg...maybe it's connected, anyhow Wallenberg offed himself within the month.''

'Gary told you that?' John persisted. 'Are you sure?'

'He told me everything! This afternoon, sitting down at the pub as old friends. I know what I'm talking about. Harmony Hollander is from Ripon, forty-seven, never married. Unemployed after the supposed poisoning, had to iron and do laundry for years until she recently when she started picking up these little jobs now and then. Don't see how they still hire her, though.'

'Why can't you just tell us everything at once? Always dragging things out for show.' John eyed him, 'Now it all makes sense.'

'So…' Percy scratched his head. 'We had a killer woman in our house?'

'Whoa,' Will grinned. 'That's so dangerous.'

'Bloody hell! She could have killed us too!' Percy popped his eyes.

'Maybe that's why her food tasted so bad,' William grabbed his throat, making retching sounds.

'Yeah, maybe she tried to poison us too!' Percy joined in, the two finding their macabre ideas quite thrilling.

'Stop, you two. Enough of poisoning stories in this house,' Anna shot them a look. 'Now eat before it gets cold. And you,' she turned to the girls, taking away the remains of food from their highchair trays. 'Enough playing with food and making a mess. Here, take your toys, chew on them. Go on.'

'Anna's right. Let's eat! This wonderful food is too good to waste. Enjoy everyone,' John said, smiling down at his plate. Soon enough they were onto dessert and later an early bedtime when John caught the boys reenacting Mr Wallenberg and poor Miss Rush's death scenes.

xxx

 _July 26th, 1928 ~_

Another day, and more paperwork to do. The hotel was booked full again, much to John's delight, and there were bookings for the next couple of weeks. Summer always brought so many people to their business, even though they were not any kind of resort village, people seemed to enjoy the peace and quiet of the countryside, and Downton had that aplenty.

After a day of threatening clouds and wind, the sun was shining brightly. Through his open window, John could hear his children playing, laughing, chatting about this and that. He spotted Anna, in her straw hat tending to her raspberry bushes. He smiled contentedly and turned back to his work.

'Hello, my darling.' It was his wife, poking her head through the open window. 'How's work going?'

'Wonderful! We're fully booked for the next six weeks!' he told her with a big smile. 'And what about your work?'

'It's wonderful too. I picked a little basket of strawberries, and I think I have enough to use them in the girl's birthday cake. Our raspberries are coming on strong too. And this breeze makes it a perfect day for drying clothes on the line.'

'Indeed, it all sounds like a housewife's dream.'

'Oh yes, and the boys helped. Father said he would, but I put him in charge of the girls. He fell asleep, though. Imagine that?' she said with a smile. 'So they've been following me around, getting their hands in the dirt.'

'Then I'm sure they're enjoying their day too. They love being Mummy's little shadows,' John chuckled.

'Do you want tea? I'm going to brew some. Oh! And I made some biscuits too! Vanilla and lemon.'

'Hmmm...my favourites. Do you want help?'

'They're all your favourites, Mr Bates,' she wrinkled her nose. 'And no need, I have my little helpers. I'll call you when it's ready.'

Anna blew him a kiss, and he pretended to catch it in his hand and hold it to his heart. With a cheeky smile, she left heading toward their backdoor. John turned in his chair and went back work again.

But not five minutes later, something called his attention outside. Little, chirpy voices by his window. _What on earth…?_

'Dada!'

He heard it once.

'Dada!'

And then again.

'Dada! Dada! Dada!'

In a rush, John stood and stuck his head out of the window. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. A big smile was already playing on his lips.

'What's this?'

The scene made him teary. The two prettiest little girls he had ever seen smiling up at him, wearing their pretty matching summer dresses and bows in their hair; one blonde, one the image of Anna, the other his very own. They had crawled through the grass until they now sat beneath his office window for calling out until he acknowledged them.

'Dada!' Finn repeated.

'Dada!' Fee added, laughing like the happy little girl she was.

'Oh, my babies!' John smiled, a tear sliding down his cheek. Hastily, he exited out of the back door to be with his girls. 'My smart babies,' he sniffled, picking both up in his arms. 'You're the most precious little girls in the world.'

At that moment, Anna came outside carrying a tray with their tea, and placed it on the table. Eamon was still napping in his chair, with Mr Sunshine sleeping on his legs. The boys were in their tree house, playing pirates and sea monsters.

'Anna! Anna!' John called, walking to her with a girl in in each arm. 'You won't believe what just happened!'

'Oh my! Something exciting, I'm sure. Tell me.'

'They crawled to my window, and they started calling me. Calling me, Anna! They said Dada and only stopped when I came out for them.'

'Oh my goodness!' Anna exclaimed taking Fee from John's arms. 'Did you two do that, sweetie?'

'Dada!' Fee answered her mother, pointing to her daddy.

'Dada!' Finn repeated, patting John on his chin.

'Oh my! My babies are so grown up.' Anna held the girl close, squeezing her gently against her chest. 'And on the day before your first birthday! I'm so proud of you, my darlings!' she bragged, running a hand along Finn's cheek.

'Dada!' the girl said again, wrapping her arms around John's neck. 'Dada…'

'Where's tea?' Eamon's voice came to their ears as he sat up in his chair. Mr Sunshine shifted to a more comfortable position.

'The bell has rung, Father,' Anna giggled. 'Let's have tea. Boys?! Come and eat some biscuits while they're still warm.'

'Yay!' the boys cheered as they came running from their tree house. A perfect family picture right there, in their garden. Before tea was over, the twins had repeated their new word multiple times. And by bedtime even John was growing a bit weary of it.

xxx

 _July 27th, 1928 ~ Finn & Fee's 1st birthday ~_

It was around five in the afternoon when their closest friends began to arrive. It was to be a small party. The twins were turning one and to say that they had been looking forward to this day...well, they couldn't care less about it. So, instead, Anna decided to make it a tea party.

That's exactly what it was. There were two long tables in the garden, one with food, tea and a small bowl of fruit punch, and the other set up for the guests. The girls were enjoying themselves, crawling around the garden and trying out their first steps, as they had been doing for the past week. Their vocabulary was increasing as well. Cat, dog, chair, yum, no, yes, yuck. But their favourite word was Dada, and it seemed like they hollered it out at any time, for no reason, or so that's what the adults thought.

The two were wearing new dresses. Finn in yellow, Fee in blue, and although at first Anna had cringed when they started crawling around the garden, now she had given up, and let her daughters free to do whatever they wanted. No bows in their hair this time though, as they were just bound to pull them out anyway.

'Mrs Carson, Mrs Patmore! I'm so glad you could come.'

'Of course, we wouldn't miss your girl's first birthday, Anna,' Mrs Carson said.

'And who am I to miss a good tea party held by Mrs Bates?' the cook chuckled. 'Where are the little ones?'

'Oh…' Anna looked around. 'There they are, with Father and the boys. They've been encouraging them to walk today.'

'And where's your handsome husband?'

'Over there, talking to Mr Molesley,' Anna pointed out.

'I'm just going to go see them. I have the urge to pinch a chubby cheek,' Mrs Patmore gushed.

'Oh, Mrs Patmore! Eamon frowns on having his cheeks pinched,' Anna teased.

'Ah! You silly girl, you'll make me blush!' She and Mrs Carson moved off.

'Oh look,' John walked up to her. 'Lady Mary, Master George and Miss Sybbie.'

'How nice!' Anna ran over to them to welcome the three. 'I'm so glad you could come, milady.'

'Papa sends his regrets, Anna. He and Mama are in London,' Lady Mary smiled. 'Everything looks lovely. As soon as George heard your boys had a treehouse, there was no way I could keep him away.'

'Whoa! It's big!' Master George exclaimed when he saw the treehouse. 'Let's go, Sybbie! Let's go find Will and Percy!'

Anna grinned watching the two running away. 'It'll be a fun day for them.'

Everyone was in high spirits, as they sat around the table or mingled in the garden - old friends coming together again. The birthday babies having found a comfortable place on their parent's laps, enjoying an occasional treat they shared with them.

'Dada!' Finn shouted, looking up at her father. 'Dada!'

'What? I'm giving it to you, aren't I?' John told the girl, a piece of cheese between his fingers. 'Sorry, I'm not fast enough.'

'Dada!' it was Fee now, on Anna's lap, who was holding onto his sleeve and pulling his arm to her.

'Fee, darling,' Anna soothed, brushing the girl's hair back. 'Mummy's giving you cheese too.'

'No!' Fee shook her head with a pout. 'Dada! Dada!'

'Oh my, you've got your hands full, Mr Bates!' Mrs Carson laughed.

'They learned how to say, Dada, yesterday and now they're about to wear it out,' Anna chuckled trying to give Fee a bit of cheese, which the girl refused.

'All right! All right!' John said playfully. 'Here, Fee, I'll feed you.'

'No, Dada! No…' Finn cried when she saw her father feeding her sister too. 'No!'

'You know what? I'm going to get the cake.' Anna decided it was time and handed Fee to Eamon.

'Oh! I'm no good with fighting babies,' the old man said.

'Give her to me then.' Mrs Patmore reached out for the girl. 'I've broken up more fights in my lifetime than I'm ashamed to admit.'

The cake was vanilla with chocolate frosting and topped with strawberries from the garden. It was delicious, and the girls enjoyed being the centre of attention while everyone sang _Happy Birthday_ to them, and their brothers helped with blowing out the candles. The girls even got their own small pieces of cake to destroy, er...eat.

Now, everyone was digesting the food, sitting back at the table, talking. The girls were cleaned off and sleeping on a blanket under a big tree. The other children were playing in the treehouse. Miss Sybbie was heard yelling, ' _Save me, Captain Percy! Don't let them make me walk the plank!'_

'Mr Molesley,' John approached the teacher who was resting on the ground, leaning against a tree. 'I didn't know you were a cat man.'

'Oh!' Molesley smiled, as he petted the kittens and their mother who were sleeping in the shade - apart from Mr Sunshine, who was, as usual, hanging around Eamon. 'I do, very much. Always had cats when I was a boy.'

'Well…' John had just had an idea. 'Why don't you take one of them?'

'Are you serious?' Molesley looked at John with a longing expression.

'Yes! We won't be able to keep them all. Mr Sunshine, over there, is my Father's cat, and, well, the white one...Percy loves her very much; I think Anna will want to keep her for him, but the other two...'

'The grey one! I like the grey one,' the teacher said at once, picking the kitten up and nuzzling him on his neck.

'Oh, wonderful! That one is a girl.'

'Lola. That's her name, Lola. Thank you, Mr Bates.' Mr Molesley shook John's hand with great intensity. 'Thank you so much!'

'You're most welcome, my friend. I'm sure you'll be very happy together.'

'Oh, we will. Let's go, Lola. Come with Joseph, you'll love your new house, I'm sure.'

The sun began to lower in the sky, and soon, one by one the guests left, bidding the Bates family a good night. The twins had been sleeping since after eating their cake. Capt. Percy and first mate Will, at their father's insistence, were swabbing the deck of their treehouse where Miss Sybbie had dropped her cake, frosting side down, so as to avoid an infestation of ants.

One year of their lives with Finn and Fee, one less kitten to worry about, enough leftovers for dinner. It had been a very good day. Simple and happy, just the way they liked it.

xxx

 _From the Journal of Anna Bates ~_

 _July 27th, 1928 10:45 p.m._

It's hard to believe my babies are a year old already. I know it's cliche to say, but where does the time go? And I'm feeling a little down too, because tonight, for the first time they refused my breast. Actually, if I'm to be honest they've had little interest in my milk for the past couple of weeks, so much so that it's drying up. I'd hoped to nurse them for at least another six months. I swear, Will would have _still_ been nursing now if I'd let him. I guess all babies are different, but it does burn me up that the odious Harmony Hollander had the nerve suggest such a thing to me. As if it were any of her business. Thank the Lord she's gone!

In an effort to console me tonight, John suggested that it might make my life easier not having to breastfeed the girls, but my goodness! Let's be honest, he's never done it before, has he? He doesn't know what a wonderfully fulfilling experience it is. Maybe they were just filled up with cake today. I'll try again tomorrow.

We've been talking and decided there's more than enough time left this summer to take the train to London. We'd like to take the boys to the museums before school starts. And if I'm not to be nursing the girls we can leave them home. Traipsing around London with two little ones would not be enjoyable for anyone. Lady Mary has offered the nursery and nanny to us on many occasions in case we ever wanted to get away for a couple of days. Maybe it's time to take her up on that offer. We'd only be gone for a day and a night.

Here comes John, with a smirk on his face. It's that looks he gets right before he pounces. I'm a very lucky woman. Yes, I am.

 _~ Anna Bates_


	83. Back To School

_**From the Journal of John and Anna Bates - September 1928**_

When I came down at seven o'clock this morning, I found our long neglected Journal on the kitchen counter. _Is this a not so subtle hint from Anna that I need to start writing in it again?_ Well, that's true enough, I should. I know in the years to come we'll be glad we've taken the time to do it, especially on a momentous day like today.

Our Will is starting school today, and we shall soon be delivering him into the capable hands of the Downton Village School. The lad couldn't be happier. Percy is starting too, but he's a seasoned pupil with two years under his belt, and he's not nearly as happy about it.

My darling wife has been walking around the house on the verge of tears for the past week. She's just coming into the kitchen now, wiping her eyes, and warning me not to say anything. I never would. It's not easy being a tender-hearted mother.

 _'The girls are dressed, the boys are ready and will be going to fetch their granddad in a few minutes, then I suppose we can leave,'_ she said quietly.

 _'It's a bit early, isn't?'_ I asked.

 _'Maybe, but I want to give this the time it deserves. Will won't be going to school for the first time ever again.'_

 _'Well, there is university,'_ I mentioned and immediately regretted it.

 _'Don't you even, John Bates. I can't think about that today! Don't you care about your first born leaving?'_

 _'He's hardly leaving, Anna. He's going to a school just down the road. And it's been his greatest dream since he learned to talk. He'll be fine, darling and you will too. A week from now he'll be a changed man, you'll see. You won't recognise your baby boy.'_ That turned out not to be the best thing to say. With her handkerchief to her nose, she left the room.

So what have you missed? We had a wonderful August. We took a train trip to the beach and this time, the weather was warmer. We were also able to travel to London to visit the Museums and were overnight guests of his Lordship at Crawley House. He was staying there with George and Sybbie, doing his grandfatherly duty and I think he longed for some adult company. It was a bit of a culture shock staying in such grand surroundings. Our boys loved it and were very well-behaved. George showed them how to slide down the bannister of the main staircase, much to Anna's horror. They didn't need much encouragement. Sarah and Daisy watched the girls back home for us.

Business is still brisk, but we will be closing Anna's Tea Room for the season since autumn has come early this year. And, we're in full swing planning for the Harvest fête coming up at the end of the month. Yes, it's been a good summer, indeed.

The boys just ran through the kitchen and out the back door, presumably to fetch their granddad. I guess we'll be leaving shortly. I'll have to think of someway to distract Anna while they're in school. I think I can do that.

 _~ John Bates_

xxx

The air was crisp and the morning fog still hugged the ground when Anna and John set foot outside. The first days of September had brought an early Autumn this year. Summer had been lovely. Hot days and a mild breeze. Some rain, yes, but nothing too bad or long-lasting.

September had come early, in a flurry of falling leaves, chilly weather and cloudy skies. Overhead, migrating birds - making their own kind of music, bidding goodbye to the English countryside.

'I know I'll regret saying it…' Anna sighed with a happy smile, Fee in her arms trying to grasp her mother's hat. 'But I look forward to autumn. We had such a hot summer, it nearly killed us all.'

'Oh you will regret it,that's for sure, but I agree.' John replied, holding a fussy Finnie who wasn't very happy being carried around anymore.

Anna continued, with sad eyes and pout on her lips. 'I can't believe William is going to school already.'

John took a deep breath, 'But he is my darling and there's no way out of that.'

He admired the girl he carried in his arms. Her hair was dark, as dark as his almost, and her hazel eyes contrasted with her rosy cheeks. She had a bow atop her head, a violet one, matching her socks, and he wondered how long it would take until she would rip it off in fury as she often did. The children were all growing so fast, too fast, and both he and Anna watched them doing so with mixed feelings.

'Before we know it he'll get married and leave us.'

'Oh,Anna.' That made him chuckle. 'Come on, we still have time to get used to that idea.'

'He was just born yesterday, John. And now, look at him! All set to go to school, to make new friends, to have a life outside our walls.'

'That's exactly why we have children...to watch them grow and set them free to live. Isn't it?'

Anna pouted again, this time with tears forming in her eyes. John shifted Finn to his other arm, and pulled Anna against his chest - Fee and Finn met in their parent's embrace, giggling and reaching for each other.

'Here they are!' he announced and she turned around, to look at Will and Percy coming from the hotel door, where they had gone call Eamon, who also wanted to be present on the boy's' first day of school.

'Granddad had to put on his leg.' Percy squinched up his face, still not used to the old man's morning ritual.

'He has money in it!' Will exclaimed, quite impressed.

'It's my pocket change,' Eamon said. 'But instead, it's in me leg.'

'Rather hard to access, isn't it?' John coughed, feeling a bit nauseated about such matters. 'Just spare us the details.'

'What?' The old man turned to him with a sour expression. 'You were just one inch luckier than I was, else you would have a wooden leg too.'

'Let's go?' Anna put an end to what would definitely be the start of another heated conversation between father and son. 'Or the boys will be late for their first day.'

The family set to school then. Will and Percy jumped all the way there, laughing and joking, excited for the day ahead. Percy was happy he would have his brother in school with him, and Will was expecting to learn all there was to learn now that he would be a proper pupil. Dad was a good teacher but... he was no actual teacher after all.

'Are you cold, love? If you're chilly I'll fetch you another jacket.'

'I'm all right, mum.' Will rolled his eyes after Anna asked him the same question for the third time. She was kneeling before him, her hands on his shoulders, taking in her boy as if he was about to travel the world.

'And are you hungry? I think you didn't eat enough for breakfast.'

'I'm not hungry, mum.'

'Listen,' Anna continued with her intensive care, running her hands up and down her son's arms. 'Mummy will come to see you at recess, all right? Both of you. And I'll bring you both a snack.'

'They give us a snack,' Percy replied, one of his hands resting on Anna's shoulders, while Eamon and John held the girls - two girls who, at any opportunity, would run as fast as their little legs allowed them without looking back.

'Yes, but mummy's snacks are better, aren't they?' Anna insisted.

'Yeah,' Percy gave in, thinking back on Mama's cooking.

'Oh look, Mr Molesley.' John pointed out as the teacher approached the family, after welcoming the other students to another year of learning. Boys and girls ran inside the building, some of them, like William, were saying goodbye to their parents before their very first day of school. There was a lad who was crying, begging his mother not to leave him there. Another small girl with black hair was on the ground, kicking everything within her reach. 'I'm sleepy! I'm so sleepy, Mama! I hate school!'

'Good morning. I see our new addition is on time, and you'll get to meet our new teacher today, Mrs Jakes,' Mr Molesley said, patting Will on the shoulder. 'Excited?'

'Very!' The boy smiled looking up at the teacher with beaming pride. 'I'm ready to learn mountains of stuff!'

'Oh my! Now that's the eagerness we wish to see in every boy and girl.' The teacher laughed. 'As eager as Lola when I arrive home after work.'

'Lola? You don't say!' Eamon asked with a wink. Fee in his arms was playing with the collar of his shirt and talking to herself. A big white bow in her blonde hair, matching her dress. Her blue eyes crossing as she focused all her attention on the piece of clothing.

'Lola, my cat. Lilly's and Charlie's daughter. Oh, she's a darling, she is. She's a special girl. The smartest thing ever. See, she waits for me at the window and as soon as I open the door she meows at me and runs to the kitchen, to her little bowl. Sweetest thing,' Mr Molesley said with a proud smile. If there was something he could talk about for hours it was about his Lola.

'Oh right!' Eamon grinned. 'Mr Sunshine is a smart fellow too. He spends his mornings at the pub with me. Lays on the bar and waits for people to pet him and give him treats. And when I'm not there, he sits at the front desk welcoming guests. Doesn't he, John? Everyone knows him, they all say hello. Sometimes folks only come in to say hello to him, wish him a good day.' the old man bragged.'

'Yes, that's true.' John shared a look with Anna. 'So then, it's time, isn't it?'

'Oh right!' The teacher checked his pocket watch. 'Let's go in, boys?'

'Wait!' Anna kneeled down again, grabbing Will by his arm. 'Give mummy a kiss and a hug. I'll miss you so, so much.'

William did so, too quickly for his mother's liking. 'Mum, I'll be home by three o'clock.'

Anna nodded, holding back her tears, and pulling Percy to her. 'Come here, Percy. I'll miss you too.'

'I will too, Mama,' the boy replied, hugging Anna tightly. William didn't know how lucky he had been all his life, with such an affectionate family and people around him.

'Say goodbye to daddy and granddad.'

The boys did as their mother told, taking off their hats in turn for John to kiss the top of their head, and for Eamon to muss their hair, much to Anna's exasperation.

'Fee and Finn, say bye bye to your brothers.' John encouraged his daughters. 'You won't be seeing them until later.'

'Bye bye!' Fee exclaimed, waving her chubby hand in the air. A big smile on her round face and a trail of drool dripping down her chin.

'No! No, no, no.' Finn shook her head energetically, then ripped the bow she wore from atop her head, throwing it on the ground with a show of her tongue. 'Pffff. No!'

'Now Finnie, that's enough' John chastised the little girl, her stubbornness growing old. 'Have a good day, gentlemen, and behave.'

'We will, Papa!'

With that, the two boys ran inside.

'Look at them...they've grown so much during the summer,' Anna said rather sadly, feeling like part of her had just gone inside too, only to return later in the day. When she turned to face her husband, finding odd the lack of a reply from him, she found him with red and watery eyes, as he held his baby daughter tight against his chest. 'John? Are you crying?'

'Me?' He jumped at her question, cleaning his eyes instantly. Finn was looking at him, confused. 'No. It's just...well-'

'Good, you have the girls to keep you company now.' Eamon stated, placing Fee on the ground and helping the girl walk on her own. 'Now, you ought to think about having more...for when these two go to school as well.'

Anna and John eyed each other.

'It's just an idea. It won't be as bad if you always have a baby with you,' Eamon insisted.

'We'll see about that, Father. I'm still rather done in from my last pregnancy,' Anna giggled.

'Me too!' John arched his brow and Anna and Eamon couldn't help but laugh.

xxx

The morning was going slow. Almost annoyingly so. There wasn't much to do around the hotel, or the cottage, for that matter, and that only made Anna mind free to miss their boys.

John had to admit he missed them too, running through the office door with a new funny and often silly idea for a game. Or asking if they could help with the paperwork or Archie in the kitchen. Their conversations about this and that, the way they saw life and everything around them. _Well, this is foolish,_ John thought to himself. _They'll be home by three o'clock, it's not like they're gone forever._

For Anna, it had been their many requests for food. Or better, the number of times they would ask her for a biscuit or a piece of cake. The crumbles she would find in the couch cushions, on their beds or just about anywhere. Then, there was the garden, so empty without her boys. Even old Jack seemed sad, missing his partners in crime.

'And what about you, ladies?' Anna asked the two cats sitting by the window - Lily, the mother, and Pearly, the white cat who belong to Percy more than anyone else - looking out. 'You're missing the boys too?'

That's when she saw her husband waving at her from the office window, gesturing for her to meet him there.

'Do you need help?' she asked him. 'I have the girls down for a nap, they were up so early today, poor loves...I can't stay-'

Before she could say another word, John Bates wrapped his arms possessively around her, kissing her passionately. Anna melted, her mind blanked. When they broke apart she could barely breathe.

'What's all this?'

'I thought we both needed a distraction,' he said with a seductive voice.

'Cheeky, and this is your distraction?'

'Well…' he pulled her to him again, kissing her one more time. 'Don't you like it?'

'I do, rather.'

'And, what about this?'

With a couple of steps, her back was pressed against the closet. Oh, she knew what was to come. He opened the door then, and quickly he pushed them both inside, kissing her fiercely. His hands became more and more bold, touching her in places that he knew for sure would make her responded, and not to his surprise, it didn't take long before Anna started moaning against his lips.

'What if someone comes in?' she spoke a moment later, suddenly aware of where they were.

'The door's closed.'

'Your father rarely knocks,' she told him.

'I know.' John stopped his ministrations only to smile mischievously at her. 'Here, take it,' he handed her a small piece of paper he had taken from his vest pocket.

'What's that?'

'Don't read it yet! Just when you're outside. Now go,' he said, slapping her bottom as she stepped out of the closet. 'I'll see you soon.'

With a giggle, Anna stepped out of the office and into the garden. The paper burning in her hands. She unfolded it then.

' _Cottage pantry. 11.30pm. Make sure the girls are still asleep. More notes to come.'_

x

'So tell us! How was your day?'

The family sat around the dinner table, ready to enjoy a delicious roasted chicken and rice - the boys' favourite dish. They all awaited the answer to John's question expectantly, apart from the twins, who were too busy munching on carrots and little pieces of chicken.

'It was all right, I guess,'' William replied with a look telling them it was not all right.

'Just all right? Goodness!' John chuckled. 'Your mood has changed considerably.'

'What happened, love?' Anna asked, running a gentle hand up and down her son's back.

'Well…I just had to sit still for a long time.' Will sounded very disappointed. 'And we didn't even learn anything.'

Percy rolled his eyes. 'That's because it was the first day, I've told you a million times! Before you know it you won't be feeling your head with all the learnin'!'

'Percy's right,' John said, as he began to serve everyone around the table. 'First days never promise too much. But soon enough you'll be learning all the things you were expecting to learn.'

'I sure hope so… 'cause it was boring.'

'But you'll have to sit still anyway,' Anna warned, pointing at her son. 'And do whatever the teacher tells you.'

'Yeah, I know, mum.'

'I never used to do that before, so I would be sent out and have my ears pulled. It was terrible.' Percy recalled, rubbing his ears. 'But now I behave well and my ears thank me for that.'

'You do, Percy. And that makes us all very happy.' She smiled at the boy. 'And Mr Molesley too!'

'And, Will, what do you think about Miss Jakes?' John questioned, knowing too well his son had been a little sad when he found out Mr Molesley wouldn't be his teacher.

'She's nice.' Will managed a small smile. 'She bumps into our desks sometimes.'

'That's because she's got a big arse!' Percy laughed, his mouth full of rice.

'Percy, that's not nice. And please, don't speak with your mouth full.'

The boy nodded, swallowing everything as quickly as he could. 'It ain't nice but she's got it anyway.'

Anna and John shared a look. Now and then Percy would still come out with one or two cuss words, the remains of his previous education, or better, the lack of it. Nothing too bad, and truthfully, they found it funny sometimes.

'I had a teacher with a big…' Eamon began, coughing as he thought of a better word to use. 'Behind. She always wore black, always, and whenever she stood from her chair her dress would be, well, stuck in...between, you know.' The old man's pink cheeks turned flushed and he wondered why he had even started this story. 'She had dark curly hair, and her heels made the most terrible sound ever. Ha! I got under her skirts once, even her underwear was black.'

'Father!' Anna scolded Eamon, shooting him a look.

'I'd fallen down!' The old man tried to excuse himself. 'It wasn't like I _wanted_ to do it.'

'I'd rather have Mr Molesley anyway,' Will insisted.

'Mr Molesley teaches the older children now,' John told the boy.

'I wouldn't mind that...we're going to learn letters and numbers and I already know all about that. Some children in my classroom don't even know how to write their names.' William complained, sighing into his plate. The girls began to fuss in their seats and Anna gave each of them a piece of chocolate biscuit she had baked that morning. That seemed to settle them down.

'Probably because their parents work hard and are too busy to teach them, darling,' she reasoned, and John concluded.

'Not every boy and girl are lucky enough to have a mum and dad around them all the time like you do. So, you'll be nice to them and help them. All right?'

'All right, Daddy, I will.'

'Good boy. Now, let's eat! Finn and Fee are almost done and we still have our plates full.'

'Not mine, it isn't!' Percy bragged smiling at his empty plate.

'Want more, darling?' Anna asked.

'Yes, please, Mama.'

'Yes, Mama!' Fee repeated, clapping her chubby hands and giggling, while Finn shook her head with 'No, no, no!'

xxx

 _ **From the Journal of Anna Bates**_

What I was sure would turn out to be a simply miserable day for me actually turned out fairly nice, thanks to one John Bates. Of course, I missed the boys terribly and so did John if he was to fess up to it, but time went quickly. My husband kept me so busy with his little games and trying to keep my spirits up. He seems to have a 'thing' for tight, dark spaces. The man is incorrigible.

The girls and I walked to the school to be there for recess but the boys seemed to be getting along just fine, and we didn't stay long.

At dinner, Will expressed his boredom with his class. I don't want him to lose interest. Now I'm wondering if we should have worked so hard with him learning to read and write, but how could we not? We'll wait a couple of weeks, let him adjust and see how it all plays out. By then, maybe a meeting with Mrs Jakes will be in order. I do wish he had Mr Molesley teaching him.

John's tucking the boys in now. He said he'd let William read the story tonight to cheer him up.

The girls are finally asleep. I don't know what's going on with my sweet Finnie. Maybe it's an early onset of the terrible twos. I hope it passes soon.

 _Sweet dreams, Anna Bates_


	84. A Turn Of School Events

_**A Turn of School Events**_

It was not to say that he hated school. After all, since the day he was born he dreamed of being seated at his desk and listening to the teacher - well, at least since he could remember.

But now that he was there, William was not sure about it anymore. Numbers, letters, writing their names. He already knew all that. He had even been a journalist for a day, for goodness sake! He was almost a writer himself, and a storyteller to his two little and very demanding sisters. He wanted to learn about Kings and Queens. Conquerings and actual mathematics. Mytolo...gy? Mythology and how to turn dirt into gold. To count to ten and the alphabet was something Mum and Dad were teaching the twins. He felt...cheated.

'William Bates?' The teacher's voice shook him away from his upsetting thoughts. Her face was not a happy one. 'Did you even listen to what I asked you?'

'I'm sorry, Miss.'

'I don't like to be ignored, William. You are here to learn, not allow your mind to wander about.' She shook her short, fat finger at him.

'I already know everything you're teaching,' William replied under his breath, but somehow, the whole room managed to hear to his complaints.

'What did you say?'

'Nothing, Miss. I'm sorry.' The boy tried to excuse himself, even lowering his head in submission but it wouldn't do.

'Oh, yes you did. I'm not deaf!' The woman shouted walking to him and grabbing him by the ear. 'You think you're too smart, don't you? Well maybe spending the rest of the class facing the wall will make you even smarter, hum?'

'Please Miss, don't make me face the wall,' William pleaded.

'Go on, before I have to say it again!'

William slowly rose from his desk and forlornly walked to the corner of the room like a man to the gallows.

xxx

Next to having Mr Molesley as his teacher and now being a pretty good student himself, there was nothing better than recess. Oh yes, the best part of school from Percy's point of view. There, he could be free to talk, run, even make fun of one or two boys he didn't like that much. But best of all, he had his little brother to play with.

 _What's taking him so long?_ Percy thought as he searched for William everywhere, but when he asked classmates if they had seen him...

'William Bates? Yes, he's inside. Miss Jakes has him facing the wall.'

'What?!' Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Since when was William a facing wall kind of boy?_

'He answered back so…' the boy from Will's class shrugged his shoulders before running off, leaving Percy behind feeling that his brother had been severely wronged. _William answering back to a teacher? No way!_

x

'Will? Will? Pssst.'

'Percy?! What are you doing?' William asked, seeing his brother whispering to him through the open window of the classroom.

'Where's your teacher?'

William looked around, to be sure he was alone. 'She went out for a minute. She told me not to move.'

'Pfff! They're saying you answered back. Did you?' Percy asked, poking his head inside the classroom.

'Well...I only told her the truth.'

'That's what I thought.' The older brother shook his head in disgust. 'Come on, Will, jump out of the window.'

'Are you mad? I can't!'

'Well, you're innocent, aren't you?'

'But I can't!' William cried. 'It will only put me into more trouble.'

'Well…' Percy thought for a moment. 'I can run to Mama real fast and call her if you want.'

'No! Don't do that. You'd be in trouble then. You can't leave the school without Mum or Dad.'

'All right... just jump out then!'

When William was almost convinced to do as his brother asked, the door of the room swung open.

'What are you boys doing?' It was Miss Jakes, once again shouting. 'William?! Didn't I tell you not to move?'

'Sorry, Miss, but-.'

'And you, you hooligan!' The woman turned to the window then. 'What are you doing here? Shoo!'

'Shoo, nothin'!' Percy faced the woman with no fear at all. 'That's my brother there. He ain't no facing the wall kind of boy. He's a good one.'

'Aren't you Mr Molesley's?' The teacher eyed the boy. 'Yes, you are! I'll be telling him what you're up to.'

'And I'll be tellin' my mama and papa that you're a fat witch!'

'Oh you! Come here you horrible child!'

xxx

 _From the Journal of John Bates ~_

 _If someone had told me a month ago, that the first week of Will's schooling would have had gone this way, I never would have believed them. What a disaster it has been thus far, culminating with today's fiasco. When Anna came home from picking the boys up at school, she was fit to be tied, let me tell you - and I was not far behind her._

 _We called the director for a meeting immediately after school. It was attended by Miss Jakes and thankfully, Mr Moseley too. Mr Moseley spoke up for Will and suggested he be tested for placement in a higher grade, which the director agreed with._

 _Miss Jakes was not happy and made it very clear that she thought the education of children should be left in the more capable hands of trained teachers. I watched as Mr Moseley rolled his eyes at that comment. He's a good friend._

 _Hopefully, this will all be settled by tomorrow._

 _~ John Bates_

xxx

'A bit more, come on.' Eamon gestured for Anna to fill up his glass with port.

'And you'll be singing and dancing on the tabletop if I do.' She shook her head. 'That's it for you. Now don't give me a hard time. I've had about enough for one day.'

'Women.' The old man rolled his eyes. 'It was good of His Lordship to offer you a bottle.'

'Even though he knows I don't drink,' John chuckled. 'He forgets it sometimes, but it was nice, yes. He wanted to thank us for the kitten. Miss Sybbie is over the moon, he says.'

'Of course, she is. She loves animals!' Anna returned.

'And he says Tiaa is really gentle with him, although he doesn't like the dog always trying to lick him.'

'And what did they name him?' she asked.

'Rameses, what else?' John grinned, taking a sip of his tea.

'That's it then, hum? Mr Sunshine and Pearly are staying?' Eamon stated. 'I mean, you ain't giving Mr Sunshine away while I live, that's for sure.'

'Don't worry, Father. Mr Sunshine and Pearly are part of the family now. As is Lily, Charlie, Jack and Honey. And that is it!' Anna concluded shooting her husband a look.

John brought his hands up in surrender. 'Like they were all my idea!' They had plenty pets walking, singing, shedding and peeing around the house and garden already. It was more than enough.

'Daddy, daddy! Up!' Fee demanded as she pulled at her father's trousers. The twins had been playing since after dinner. An ongoing battle over the ownership of Fee's favourite soft toy, Kitty Boo-Boo, was being waged in the middle of the living room floor.

'Come here, my girl. Was Finnie being mean to you?'

'Yes…' Fee pouted sadly. 'Hit me!'

'She hit you?' John eyed the other girl with a scolding look. 'Oh, my. Finn, you know that's not nice.' But Finn just shook her head no and defiantly scooped up Kitty Boo-Boo.

'She's turning into a bully,' Anna said with a knowing smile. 'We'll have to do something about that before she gets older.'

John sighed, 'Something else to deal with, speaking of which, where are the boys?' He just now noticed their absence.

'Up in their room,' Anna replied, pouring herself some tea as well.

'You sent them up there?'

'Not really, they actually did that themselves. I told them it was wrong what they did, though...even if Will was not that bad, was he?'

'He feels dumbed down, I think,' John sighed. 'He already knows all they're being taught.'

'And Percy was just trying to stand up for him,' Anna added.

'By calling Miss Jake's a fat witch?' John tried his best to suppress a chuckle.

'Nevertheless…' Anna shot him a look. 'We know he was raised that way and it'll take him time to stop the cursing for good.'

'The lad has personality,' Eamon spoke. 'And he doesn't even curse that much. And if I may say so, she deserved it.'

'Did she now?' John voiced, already waiting for his father's answer.

'Telling our Will to face the wall?' the old man grimaced. 'As if the lad is nothing but a rascal. Our Will is a good boy, and he's all polite and soft. She wronged him, she did. I wasn't there, but I know it, for sure!'

'Anyway,' John shook his head before continuing. 'William will be tested tomorrow and if the director finds that he should be placed in the next grade, he will. Mr Moseley said he will stand with the boy.'

'And he's so excited about that,' Anna smiled. 'I'm sure he'll do well on that test.'

'I hope he does,' John nodded. 'He needs a more challenging environment, else he'll hate school and that's never good.'

'I know so! He's smart. And I'm not just saying it because he's my son.'

'Now, you two...stop it.' John spoke, getting off the sofa and kneeling on the floor, trying to break apart another fight. 'Why can't you play nice? Two beautiful little girls, always fighting over silly toys?'

'Silly Daddy!' Finn exclaimed, patting her father's cheek ever so gently and grinning as she did.

'What?'

'Silly Daddy!' Fee repeated giggling heartily before reaching for her father too.

'This is your doing; I know it.' John eyed Anna, trying to be serious about it.

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' she swore, biting her lower lip to suppress a laugh.

'Truth to be told…' Eamon sat back in his chair, closing his eyes, ' if that's anyone's doing it would be from all of us.'

Anna laughed then, and John could only roll his eyes.

'Isn't it time for you to leave? It's getting late.'

'I'm going, son. I gotta feed my cat. But I'll be back tomorrow.' The old man winked, before bidding everyone goodnight.

 _xxx_

 _From the Journal of Anna Bates ~_

 _My husband is in the boy's room giving Will a pep talk. John's worried about that test tomorrow. He said when he was a boy he'd know everything there was to know on a subject but when he went in to take the test he'd get nervous and fail miserably. I find that hard to believe. John is the smartest man I know, but that's what he says. I hope he doesn't project his own nerves on to Will._

 _Both boys have orders to apologise to Miss Jakes first thing in the morning, and they have a big, shiny apple to give to her - and an order to keep their distance from her in the future. Mr Molesley told us this is her first year teaching and well, she's trying extra hard to maintain her control over the students._

 _The twins went to bed angry with each other tonight and at me. I forbade either of them to sleep with Kitty Boo-Boo. Give me boys to raise any day._

 _I'll be so glad when tomorrow is over, and Will is situated. I think John and I are long overdue for a date night._

 _~ Anna Bates_


End file.
